Digimon: The New World
by Atori-chan
Summary: Una especie de continuación del último capítulo de 02, donde los protagonistas son los hijos de los elegidos, pero también los adultos tendrán su papel. REEDITANDO
1. Prólogo

**SUMARY:** Año 2026. Tras años de calma y paz, las fuerzas oscuras han regresado en medio de un momento crítico y dramático que les sucede tanto a los elegidos como a sus hijos.

**NOTA SOBRE LAS PAREJAS:** Esto no querrá decir que las parejas que se mencionen se mantengan hasta el final. Solo las de entre los elegidos adultos serán las que se conserven oficialmente.

**Principales de los elegidos:** Yamato x Sora

**Principales de los hijos de los elegidos:** Mark x Sanae

**Secundarias de los elegidos:** Takeru x Hikari; Taichi x Shizu; Ken x Miyako; Joe x Mimi; Koushiro x Itomi; Daisuke x Arisa - Sachi; Iori x Aizawa

**Secundarias hijos de los elegidos:** Toji – Musuko - Satoshi – Shin x Nat; Mark x Emily; Takeshi x Misato; Ben x la chica desconocida; Musuko x Minami

**Parejas entre digimons:** Patamon x Gatomon; Gabumon x Piyomon

**Género:** Drama – Romance – Aventura

**Aviso:** _MUERTE DE PERSONAJES_

**_Disclaimer: _**Los personajes que aparecen en la serie de _Digimon 01/02_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo. Pero sí me pertenecen aquellos que no han aparecido en la pantalla televisiva.

* * *

**_DIGIMON: THE NEW WORLD_**

_by: Atori_

* * *

_"Tras varios años donde el mundo es mundo, los humanos y los digimons aprendieron a convivir gracias a doce héroes con sus compañeros digitales que ahora se encuentran retirados a vivir sus vidas normales y corrientes._

_Sin embargo, la oscuridad nunca muere._

_En una dimensión paralela, un Nuevo Mundo, similar al humano y digital, empezaba a abrirse sin que nadie se diera cuenta de dónde y cuándo había empezado a formarse, así como lo más importante, si aquel Nuevo Mundo era pacífico o, por el contrario, peligroso._

_Y si fuera esto último, ¿quién sería los que se encargarán de salvar el mundo, o más bien, los distintos mundos que existen?"_

PRÓLOGO

Habían pasado muchos años, y mis padres y los demás habían podido disfrutar de la paz, después de una larga sed de luchas y venganzas.

Por supuesto, es decir, "_Vaya, pues sí que han pasado los años._" Pues tanto mi padre como el resto de sus compañeros elegidos están casados y con hijos, donde yo soy uno de ellos, el perteneciente a la siguiente generación.

Os preguntareis que quién soy yo, pues me presentaré: Me llamo Tojiro Yagami, apodado Toji y tengo 11 años. Soy hijo de Taichi Yagami, el famoso embajador de Japón-Digimon.

Cualquiera que me vea y haya conocido a mi padre en su juventud diría que soy su vivo retrato. Solo me hacen falta los googles de aviación que usaba mi padre para ser clavado total.

Mi digimon que está en etapa bebé se llama Koromon. Todavía no ha digievolucionado, pero es cuestión de tiempo que llegue a la etapa principiante con la ayuda de Agumon. A diferencia de mi padre, yo soy más aventurero y lanzado que él. Me gusta mucho el deporte, especialmente el fútbol, donde soy el capitán del equipo.

También me gustan mucho los cómics y las chicas lindas y encantadoras.

Os confesaré algo, hace tiempo que me gusta una. Es la chica más guapa del colegio y la más popular, Natsumi Ishida. Sin embargo, a ella no le interesa para nada estas cosas.

¡Pero no pienso rendirme!

Seguiré esforzándome en caerle bien y en portarme de maravilla con su hermano, pero sobre todo, le demostraré el valor que he heredado. No me importa tener de rivales a Musuko Motomiya y a Satoshi Kido, donde debo reconocer que es bastante atractivo desde el punto de vista femenino, pero yo quiero mucho a Nat.

_Tojiro Yagami_

.

Bueno, ahora que ese idiota de Yagami se ha largado, por fin puedo presentarme.

Es el turno del verdadero hijo de un líder. Me llamo Musuko Motomiya, y como hijo del verdadero líder, soy el que lleva el liderazgo de los Niños Elegidos, aunque Toji dice que es él.

¡Chorradas!

¡Soy yo el que lleva los googles y no él! ¡Mi padre me los cedió a mí!

¡Fastídiate, Tojiro Yagami!

Como Toji, también tengo 11 años, pero con la diferencia de que yo soy más alto.

¡Toma ya! ¡Más fastidio para Toji!

Siempre llevo en mi cabeza los googles que mi padre me regaló cuando cumplí los ocho años. Me había dicho que yo ya era un hombre para llevarlos. Aunque la verdad, yo ya era un hombre desde hacía tiempo. Mi madre murió a causa de un tumor cuando yo era muy pequeño. Poco después, mi padre se volvió a casar con una chica mucho más joven que él. ¡Demasiado joven! Por eso es que no la trago. Para mí es una chica cualquiera que vive en casa.

¿Eh? A pesar de esto, no significa que esté traumatizado como algunos o me sienta frustrado por tener como madrastra a una jovencita. Ella a su vida y yo a la mía. Estamos en un mundo lleno de retos y hay que afrontarlos y resignarse de manera simple a lo que ocurra. Así que vivo la vida al máximo. Sin decaerme.

A parte de ser un chico, alegre, _súper guapo_ y que tiene como digimon al más poderoso de todos, ¡DemiVeemon!, me gusta mucho el fútbol. Estoy en el mismo equipo que Toji y aquí es donde me fastidia que él sea el capitán y que todos le sigan. Otra cosa que me fastidia de él es su hipocresía frente a la misma chica que nos gusta, Nat-chan. Finge que adora a su hermano y lo cuida, pero sé que interiormente pensará lo latoso qué es ese renacuajo que no hace más que llorar ante cualquier tontería. Ese mocoso está tan mimado que no puedo evitar meterme con él, y claro, Toji sale a defenderle y finalmente acabamos peleando. Y como si no tuviera suficiente, el muy cabrón de mi segundo rival en el amor, Satoshi, que es más guapo y más rico que yo, tiene más oportunidades...

Ya verá cuando crezca y me convierta en un hombre más guapo que mi padre que mi presencia enamorará a Nat.

_Musuko Motomiya_

.

¡Por fin llega el turno de las chicas!

Los pesados de Toji y Musuko se comen todo y se olvidan de los demás.

Mi nombre es Natsumi Ishida y tengo 11 años. Aunque casi todos me llaman Nat como abreviatura.

Dicen que soy la chica más guapa del grupo. Y yo no sé en qué. ¿Solo porque tengo el pelo rubio y los ojos azules? Pues menuda panda de simplones que tengo por compañeros.

A pesar de ser la hija de la poseedora del afecto o amor, como queráis llamarlo, pues yo no entiendo nada de eso, y la verdad no me interesa para mí misma. Solo me interesa el amor que debería existir entre mis padres. Aclaro, no es que no se quieran, pero entre ellos existe como una especie de distancia extraña. Y no lo entiendo. Papá, aunque trabaja como directivo de la NASA de Japón, es un hombre agradable que siempre está pendiente de nosotros, sus hijos, mientras que con mi madre es como si la dejara en un segundo plano. Aunque me he fijado que en ocasiones, mira a mi madre, cuando ella no se da cuenta, de una forma rara. Y lo curioso es que sucede lo mismo con mi madre. No lo entiendo. Quizás si aprendiera lo que es verdaderamente el amor, podría interpretar esto y hacer algo para ayudarles.

Por cierto, aunque no lo parezca, me gusta el ikebana. Mi madre a pesar de ser diseñadora de modas, también es profesora de ikebana donde yo soy una de sus alumnas y avanzada. He aprendido desde niña a seguir con la tradición familiar.

Otra cosa que me gusta es la música, al igual que a mi padre. Mi digimon Pyokomon me dice que debería hacer lo mismo que él y aprender una melodía para que la tocase en mis momentos de incertidumbre o pena. Pero es que yo no heredé el talento artístico de mi padre y la verdad eso me entristece.

A parte de todo esto, soy una estudiante ejemplar con muy buenas notas... ah y tengo un hermanito adorable.

¡Es realmente un encanto!

Le protejo de todo lo malo, incluso de los insectos que le asustan.

Quiero con todo mi corazón a mi familia. Si llegara a romperse… …no quiero pensarlo.

_Natsumi Ishida-Takenouchi_

.

¡Turno de las chicas!

¡Bingo, Bingo!

Me llamo Minami Ichijoji y soy la mayor de tres hermanos, y por supuesto la hija de Ken y Miyako Ichijoji. Mi digimon es el pesado Poromon. ¿Por qué de entre todos los digimons tuvo que tocarme el más soso y calmado cuando yo soy todo lo contrario?

Tengo 12 años y soy una de las más mayores del grupo y una de las más inteligentes. Soy una chica activa, con ganas de vivir la vida, en otras palabras, ¡todo con alegría!

Pero claro, siendo sincera, si hay algo que me aterroriza, la alegría se va por un fondo, me pongo a llorar y huyo como una cobarde. Así soy yo. Que conste que os lo cuento, porque sé que no se lo contareis a los tontos de Musuko y Satoshi. Así que esto, que quede entro nosotros.

Sobre mis gustos, está claro que el maravilloso mundo de la informática, los chicos guapos y el deporte, especialmente el fútbol, pero los chicos me discriminan en ese punto. No me dejan jugar con ellos porque soy una chica.

¡Qué tontería!

Estamos en el siglo veintiuno para andarnos con esas sandeces.

También me gusta salir con mis amigos y pasearnos por el mundo digital, pero mi aburrida madre dice que debo estar a una hora en casa y ayudarla. Pero bueno, ¿es que no le basta con Hawkmon? Además, en casa está siempre el soso de mi hermano pequeño. Se la pasa leyendo o estudiando. Y… ¡El condenado saca mejores notas que yo!

Aunque la verdad, tengo que reconocerlo, Osamu es realmente un niño amable y que nunca hace o dice algo con malas intenciones.

_Minami Ichijoji_

.

¡Por fin se fue esa plasta!

¡Por fin volvemos nosotros, los chicos!

A diferencia de los demás, yo soy mucho más guapo que todos ellos. Me llamo Satoshi Kido, cuarto y último hijo de Joe Kido, médico-jefe del Mundo Digimon, y Mimi Kido, presentadora de un programa de sugerencias culinarias. Como veis, mis padres nadan en la abundancia. Y yo, siendo el más pequeño, soy el más consentido, especialmente por mi madre. Mi padre... bueno... es un poco pesado e histérico, sobre todo en la comida.

¡Yo no tengo la culpa que tenga tan mal gusto culinario y no sepa apreciar lo rico que están los huevos con nata y azúcar!

También tengo 11 años y solo hay una chica que me guste, Nat. En su último cumpleaños, le regalé un ramo de flores, y los pobrecitos de Toji y Musuko estaban muertos de la rabia, que me sentí victorioso. Sin embargo, como era de esperar, Nat, estaba indiferente. Eso hacía que mi fijación por ella creciese. Me gustan las chicas difíciles, aparte, Nat lo tiene todo: es guapa, inteligente, madura, un carácter duro y sensible a la vez... vamos, ella es mi princesa

Como a cualquier chico, también me gustan los videojuegos, los coches, las motos y la ropa cara y bonita. En cambio, odio el deporte porque empiezas a sudar y después hueles fatal.

También me gustan las flores, pero no penséis que soy un afeminado. Es que como tengo a Tanemon como compañera digimon, y Palmon se encarga de cuidarla, hace que me dé cuenta de lo preciosas que son las flores y su significado.

¿Captáis ahora por qué le regalé rosas rojas a Nat?

_Satoshi Kido_

.

Ahora que mi hermano ha dejado de chulearse, me toca a mí. Que soy todo lo contrario a él. Me llamo Shin Kido, en honor a mi tío, el hermano mayor de mi padre. Tengo 12 años y soy uno de los más mayores del grupo.

Antes de nada, quiero confesaros algo que nadie sabe. Ya sabéis que mi hermano, Toji y Musuko están enamorados de Nat, pues la verdad, es que yo también siento mucho aprecio por ella. Es una chica encantadora. Sin embargo, sé que para mí es inalcanzable. Si mi hermano, que es mucho más atractivo y más directo, no tiene éxito, yo mucho menos. Puede que me rinda, pero es que carezco de personalidad. Soy patoso, aburrido y prefiero estudiar para el examen de acceso a la misma secundaria privada donde asistía mi padre, que salir con mis amigos.

¡Algún día llegaré a ser un médico tan famoso como lo es él!

Quiero mucho a mi padre y me entristece cuando no está en casa. En realidad soy su niño mimado.

Bukamon, mi compañero digimon, es el contraste a mí, él es divertido, sociable… igual que el digimon de mi padre.

Y ya no os entretengo más, porque tengo que estudiar para un examen que tengo mañana.

_Shin Kido_

.

Shin ya se ha ido a su casa para estudiar. Desde luego, a veces es un chico un tanto aburrido, pero en el fondo es un buen amigo. Además, yo no soy de los que se quejan de los defectos que tienen sus amigos, más bien hago _pequeñas_ bromitas sobre el asunto… ah, ¿qué quien soy yo? Soy Takeshi Ishida Yagami, no me confundáis con mis primos que también llevan el primer apellido paterno, aunque supongo que en mi caso no serán necesarias las aclaraciones ya que soy la copia a carbón de mi padre. Al igual que mi prima Nat, tengo 11 años. Estoy en la misma clase que ella y muchas veces la gente nos toma por hermanos.

No me extraña.

Los dos hemos heredado los genes de nuestros respectivos padres. Pero bueno, sigamos conmigo. Mi digimon es Tokomon, el digimon más alegre y juguetón de todos. Cuando mi padre está escribiendo alguna de sus novelas y no atiende a nada, Patamon se une a nosotros para jugar. Si supierais lo enfadada que se pone Gatomon de que Patamon no ponga orden sobre Tokomon y yo, donde jugamos como niños pequeños.

La verdad es que ver cómo Patamon se pone nervioso frente a ella es lo que más nos divierte a Tokomon y a mí.

Entre mis aficiones destaca el baloncesto. Soy una estrella en ese deporte. Mi mayor sueño es ir a la NBA y ganar la copa mundial para Japón. Mi madre me alienta en mi sueño, por eso, me esfuerzo día a día en el entrenamiento a pesar de lo severo que resulta a veces y…

¡Ah!

¡Voy a llegar tarde!

_Takeshi Ishida-Yagami_

.

Este hermano mío… nunca cambiará. Siempre lo deja todo para el último momento.

Mi nombre es Isaki Ishida Yagami, el hermano mayor de Takeshi e hijo de Takeru y Hikari. Como este hermano mío es un tanto despistado, se olvidó contaros la razón de porqué mis primos y yo llevamos el mismo apellido paterno cuando anteriormente lo tenían distintos por el divorcio entre mis abuelos.

Resulta que a principios del 2003, mis abuelos paternos se reconciliaron y volvieron casarse, lo que había puesto locos de alegría a mi padre y a mi tío Yamato, ya que tienen un lazo fraternal muy fuerte. Es una hermandad muy querida como la que mantienen mi madre con mi tío Taichi. La verdad es que mis padres quieren tanto a sus hermanos, que no podían soportar la idea de vivir tan separados, por eso idearon vivir en el mismo edificio. Así todo está en familia.

A pesar de tener un año más que Takeshi, soy mucho más maduro y responsable que él y colaboro en casa. Por ejemplo, hago las tareas al momento en vez de sentarme a ver la televisión con mi digimon a mi lado. Puede que penséis que soy un soso y un aburrido, pero es que al ser uno de los mayores, es como si una carga recayera en mí. Además de que mi digimon Salamon, ya está en el nivel principiante, no en el bebé como el resto de mis amigos.

_Isaki Ishida-Yagami_

.

Tras dejar que los dos hermanos Ishida/Yagami hicieran su presentación, me toca a mí, nuevamente a las chicas.

Vaya, empiezo a parecerme a mi mejor amiga Minami.

Me llamo Misato Hida y soy hija de Iori Hida. Tengo 10 años y me considero bastante alegre y despreocupada.

Os voy a contar un secreto, ¿no os parece Takeshi un chico encantador?

No os lo voy a negar, me gusta mucho, pero no se lo digáis a Minami que sino con su bocata lo hará pregonando allá donde pise.

Volviendo entre Takeshi y yo, hay veces en que me sonrojo cuando me habla y cuando me sonríe con esa sonrisa inocente y angelical, creo que debo embobarme, porque siento que desaparece todo lo que me rodea. Intenté declararme un montón de veces, pero es por culpa de esa sonrisa propia de ángeles que no puedo poner orden en mi cabeza y confesarle este amor que siento por él.

Dejando mi problema amoroso a un lado, os contaré otro problema de mi vida, aunque tampoco es que sea traumatizante.

Cuando estoy en el colegio con mis amigos y los demás, me lo paso bien, pero al llegar a casa las cosas son diferentes. A veces, me encuentro con que no hay nadie, o que mis padres están trabajando. Eso es lo malo de tener dos padres abogados. No pasan mucho tiempo en casa. Pero tengo a Upamon. Su presencia hace que olvide la soledad y no decaiga en ese sentimiento negativo.

_Misato Hida_

.

Ante todo, mis disculpas por la presentación tan alocada de mi hermana Minami. Es que a pesar de que es la mayor, sigue portándose un tanto infantil. Al contrario de lo que soy yo, su hermano pequeño de 10 años.

Me llamo Osamu Ichijoji, en honor a mi difunto tío por parte de mi padre. Mi padre siempre había apreciado a mi tío. Es algo comprensible. La hermandad es lo más bonito que existe, que a veces me da rabia que no pueda compartir ese lazo con Minami. Pero tengo confianza y espero que con los años, pueda tener ese gran lazo de hermanos tan fuerte y envidiable.

Estoy en el mismo grupo que Misato y como somos los únicos niños con 10 años del grupo, nos sentamos juntos y nos contamos sucesos. Nuestros compañeros de clase, nos toman el pelo diciendo que parecemos pareja, pero en realidad solo la veo como mi mejor amiga. Por algo también es la mejor amiga de mi hermana. A decir verdad, digamos que ella y yo nos criamos juntos, puesto que sus padres, por viaje de negocios, la dejaban en nuestra casa.

Minomon, mi compañero digimon, me dice que debo ser más alegre, en vez de ser tan serio y reservado. Pero es que sino, ¿quién es el maduro y responsable de los hermanos? Mi padre se pasa todo el día trabajando, mientras que mi madre queda en casa, como ama de casa que es, por lo que debe suponer mucho trabajo para ella, sobre todo, porque tiene que encargarse de mi hermanito de nueve meses, Ryu.

_Osamu Ichijoji_

.

Y la última de las chicas, esa soy yo, Kazumi Izumi, hija del gran ingeniero informático, Koushiro Izumi. Tengo ocho años por lo que soy una de las pequeñas del grupo, aunque a diferencia del resto, soy una niña muy inteligente, curiosa y la verdad más madura de lo que es Misato. Ya que Nat, mi mejor amiga, es sin lugar a dudas la más madura entre todas las del grupo. Yo la estimo mucho. Es una chica que sabe poner las cosas en su sitio. Además, es muy guapa. No me extraña que tenga tantos chicos detrás suya. Incluso los de secundaria llegaron a pedirle citas, pero ella sabe como rechazarles y que no le den la lata.

Yo también tengo mi pequeño club de fans. Hay algunos niños que me piden para salir o que vayamos juntos, pero los rechazo porque todavía soy una niña para enamorarme. Bueno, sé que el amor no tiene edad, pero prefiero estar pegada frente a mi portátil o charlar con mi compañero de mesa, el hermano pequeño de Nat. Además que es tan ingenuo, tan adorable y tan pequeño, donde a veces lo veo como si fuera mi hermano pequeño.

Mi compañero digital es Motimon, un digimon curioso, al igual que yo.

Al igual que mi padre, me interesa todo lo que sea raro y poder analizarlo. A veces en la empresa de papá, contribuyo en algo en las expediciones cuando voy al Mundo Digital.

_Kazumi Izumi_

.

Y el último, como siempre, ese soy yo, Akito Ishida Takenouchi, aunque todos me llaman por mi diminutivo Aki. Soy el hermano pequeño de Nat y tengo ocho años recién cumplidos.

Todos me dicen que me parezco a mi tío Takeru, cuando él tenía mi edad. Incluso dicen que mi forma de tener el pelo era casi igual a la suya, pero lo que es el color de pelo y ojos salí a mi querida y tierna madre. A veces, al mirarme me encuentro con dudas de si mi papá es realmente mi padre. Hasta se lo tengo preguntado, y él me contesta sonriendo de una forma rara, que deje de preocuparme por esas tonterías, que soy hijo suyo. Es que veréis, yo quiero mucho a mi papá, y también a Gabu-chan. Y me dolería muchísimo que él no fuera mi padre, ya que parece que no heredé nada de él. Aunque mi madre dice que es bueno que no heredase nada de él. Y no lo entiendo, porque es la persona más maravillosa que existe. Sé que a mi papá le gustaba mucho la música y tenía talento. La verdad, es que desde hace tiempo tengo una melodía en mente, casi desde que tengo cuatro años, pero por mi timidez nunca me atreví a tocarla con la armónica que tenía mi papá. Tengo miedo de que su música limpia y pura, se manche con la mía.

Sin embargo, Tsunomon, mi fiel amigo, me dice que debo ser un poco más extrovertido. Me gustaría ser como Toji, mi mejor amigo, y así no haría falta que me defendiera de Musuko y de los que se meten conmigo. A veces me siento culpable de esas peleas y que luego Nat se enfade con Toji que es buen chico. Pero Toji me dice que no me preocupe, porque soy el más pequeño y entiende que me porte así. El más pequeño de todos. ¿Puede ser eso malo?

_Akito Ishida-Takenouchi_

.

.

.

Otro año más que se aleja y otro año más donde me hago viejo. Parece que fue hace cincuenta años cuando era aquel líder nato, peleando junto a mis compañeros contra los digimons malignos. Ahora lo es mi hijo... o bueno, eso dicen. Por lo que parece, hay una especie de competición entre el hijo de Daisuke y el mío, como me sucedía con Yamato en nuestra niñez.

En estos años que han pasado, muchas cosas han cambiado en mi vida. Para empezar, me casé con la hermana mayor de Miyako, Shizu. Y para sorpresa general, me convertí en embajador de Japón-Digimon. Pues mi carrera futbolística se arruinó al tener una lesión en la pierna que me duró más de un año. Y en ese año, fue cuando encontré el amor... ...

¡Mi madre! Y además me he convertido en un romántico.

Eso sí, la rivalidad entre Yamato y yo continúa. Os sorprendería ver cómo nos enfrentamos actualmente.

No todo ha cambiado.

Pero sí mi carácter. Ahora soy un padre autoritario. O sino, preguntadle a Agumon, como soy cuando Toji hace alguna de las suyas.

_Taichi Yagami_

.

Taichi ha cambiado, no lo tomo en duda. Solo hace falta ver cómo se comporta con su hijo para apreciarlo.

Sin embargo, yo no sabría decir si he cambiado o si sigo igual que aquel chico adolescente cuando tenía catorce años. Quizás debería ir por orden, para aclarar estas palabras.

Poco antes de terminar la secundaria, había dejado el grupo musical. Sé que me habría convertido en un cantante a nivel profesional, pero pienso en mi futuro y no deseo estar continuamente viajando, apartándome de mi familia, de mis amigos y especialmente de Sora. Por eso, y tras muchas dudas sobre lo qué hacer, acabé como director de la NASA en Japón.

Seguí con Sora, donde se ha convertido en la primera y única chica en mi vida. Es raro, teniendo en cuenta que tuve y _tengo_ miles de mujeres por mí, pero Sora ha sabido embaucarme de tal manera que incluso nuestra historia remonta desde mi más tierna infancia. Quizás, porque la quiero tanto, que tengo un temor creciendo en mí. He vivido con el trauma del divorcio entre mis padres, lo que me había convertido en aquel niño solitario y resentido donde no confiaba en nadie. Solo podía confiar en mi hermano Takeru, quién había pasado por lo mismo que yo. Sin embargo, ante la proclamación independiente de Takeru, llegué a comprender que si lo sobreprotegía, era porque necesitaba a alguien para combatir mi soledad y no disgustarme. Fue Gabumon quién me había enseñado el valor de la amistad y la confianza en los amigos, y posteriormente, Sora, el amor. Para evitar caer en el mismo error que tuve con mi hermano al sobreprotegerlo, trato a Sora de una manera distante. Sora sigue igual de sonriente, sin quejarse, por lo que imagino que está todo bien… hasta que la veo mirando a Taichi de forma rara.

No, no debo imaginarme paranoias. Aunque hubiera algo en el pasado entre Sora y Taichi, ella me eligió a mí. Fue conmigo con quién quiso casarse y conmigo con quién quería tener hijos. Así que por el bien de la familia que he creado, voy a intentar no comerme la cabeza con tonterías que pertenecen al pasado.

_Yamato Ishida_

.

Tras volver de una emergencia súbdita que me había surgido, un Gizamon con un poco de fiebre, he vuelto para contaros que ha sido de mí.

Lógicamente, acabé siendo médico, pero del Mundo Digimon. A mi padre, al principio, no le había hecho mucha gracia, pero tras ver como la gente con sus digimons estaban satisfechos con mi trabajo y como en una ocasión había salvado a un digimon de una muerte segura, mi padre comenzó a sentirse orgulloso de mí.

Como veis, me casé con Mimi. Yo la adoraba de pequeños. Y cinco años después de nuestras segundas aventuras digitales, se había vuelto a mudar a Odaiba, por lo que recuperamos el contacto y nos enamoramos.

Sin embargo, debido a mi trabajo no suelo pasar mucho tiempo en casa, pero puedo ver como mi hijo Shin quiere convertirse en un gran médico como yo, y eso me enorgullece.

Sin embargo, hay algo oscuro en nuestra familia. Algo que sucedió hace once años. Pero no quiero recordarlo es muy doloroso para mí.

_Joe Kido_

.

Tras hacer un hueco en mi apretada agenda, me he venido yo también para contaros de mi vida, aunque no es nada de lo que ya sepáis.

Trabajo como director en la nueva empresa que he creado llamada: "_Digital World's Software_" junto al hermano de Joe y el padre de Sora, quiénes son mis ayudantes. Mi trabajo consiste en investigar objetos extraños y datos nuevos surgidos en el Mundo Digimon.

Como muchos me conocéis, esa es mi especialidad, por lo que me siento como pez en el agua.

Y aunque no os lo creáis, pude apartarme de la portátil unos momentos para poder enamorarme y casarme después. Se trata de una chica que había ido conmigo en mi misma clase durante mi último año en la secundaria, Itomi. Quizás porque físicamente es como yo, con los ojos negros y su cabello rojo, aunque largo a diferente del mío, que me fijé en ella, descubriendo sus virtudes. Es una buena chica y que no se molesta por tener una carrera como la mía, donde más que estar casada con ella, parece que lo esté de mi querida portátil. Como detalle curioso sobre mi mujer, es que se trata de la prima de Iori, por lo que más o menos él y yo somos parientes.

Tengo mucha suerte de encontrar a una mujer ideal que me comprenda y que me dé hijos. Mi orgullo.

_Koushiro Izumi_

.

Por fin puedo contaros el sufrimiento que día a día llevo.

Sí, esa niña madura y fuerte se había ido. Ahora era una mujer preocupada porque su marido realiza en ocasiones viajes peligrosos al espacio. Y lo que es peor, me entero que son peligrosos a su regreso. ¿Qué haríais vosotras en mi lugar? Amo muchísimo a Yamato y no quiero perderle. De suceder, sé que no podría sobreponerme. Por eso, aunque en nuestra relación no haya ese amor tan pasional, yo lo soporto. Sé que Yamato es bastante seco y poco afectivo, así que, aunque tenga envidia de cómo son Taichi y los demás con sus mujeres, yo seguiré aguantando, porque antes, incluso de lo mal que me sienta, está Yamato. Siempre y solo Yamato.

Hablando de otra cosa, he seguido con la tradición familiar donde mi madre se siente orgullosa. Soy la profesora donde tengo a muchas niñas con ganas de aprender. Y también chicas jóvenes, incluso ancianas. Mi hija Nat, es una alumna y a mi saber la más avanzada. Quiso aprender por su cuenta el arte familiar. Yo no la he obligado. He aprendido eso de mi infancia. No quiero obligarla a hacer algo que no quiera.

También, soy diseñadora de kimonos, donde tengo éxito incluso en Europa.

Mi vida ha ido muy bien. Soy feliz cuando Yamato está en "Tierra".

_Sora Ishida_

.

Es mi turno para sorprenderos qué ha pasado con mi vida, aunque no hay mucho que contar, ya que mi personalidad y mi aspecto no han cambiado. A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado aun sigo siendo una jovencita. Bueno, también el trabajar en la televisión y tener dinero para hacerme liftings y eso, me dan la ventaja.

Junto a Palmon, presento un programa de sugerencias culinarias. Una sorpresa en mí. El trabajar en la televisión había sido logrado gracias a Michael, mi antiguo novio y mejor amigo. Ahora, desde hace 11 años no me he vuelto hablar con él. Si lo hiciese, haría daño a mi familia, y yo la quiero mucho. Y también a Joe. He recordado que Joe me amaba de verdad, por eso no le había importado quedarse conmigo cuando luchamos contra los amos oscuros. ¿Recordáis?

_Mimi Kido_

.

Ah, que tiempos aquellos. Yo que era el heredero del líder de los antiguos niños elegidos. Ahora soy hombre de negocios, casado, viudo, casado por segunda vez y con un hijo. Ese niño que a veces me causa problemas. Menos mal que solo tengo un hijo. Dos Musukos y bueno... estaría al borde de la paciencia y con los nervios desbocados.

Como todos, yo también tengo problemas, pero al contrario que ellos, mucho más tristes. Cuando mi hijo tenía tres años, su madre, mi mujer, murió a causa de un cáncer. Fue un gran golpe para mí, porque ella había sido la primera mujer que amé de verdad. No, como lo de Hikari que había sido obsesión.

Preocupado por mi hijo de que estuviera solo, ya que en aquel tiempo, mi trabajo me obligaba a viajar por todo el mundo, me casé de inmediato con una chiquita mucho más joven que yo. Aún recuerdo las palabras de Taker diciéndome que debería de casarme por amor. Porque la verdad es que mi nueva esposa… no la amo tanto, por lo menos no como con Sachi. Arisa es buena chica, pero por mi culpa, tuvo que alejarse de su familia para quedarse conmigo. Yo que me aproveché de su juventud y su inocencia tras perder a Sachi.

_Daisuke Motomiya_

.

Pobre Davis, él ha sufrido más que nosotros. Yo, por mi parte estoy bien. Tengo una familia muy alegre, y no me extraña, con la mujer con la que me casé y el fruto de nuestra unión que salió a su madre en personalidad. La verdad es que debo deciros que el matrimonio y la paternidad cambiaron aquel chico sensible, callado y frío que era. Ahora soy un hombre divertido, gracioso y que mima a sus hijos en exceso. Sobre todo, a mi única hija. De mi matrimonio con Miyako es que nos casamos a una temprana edad. Cuando teníamos diecisiete años había dejado embarazada a Miyako. En esa edad yo estaba tenso y nervioso cuando se lo habíamos comunicado a nuestros padres, pero el apoyo de nuestros amigos había sido incondicional. Nuestros padres acabaron por aceptarlo, pero como consecuencia, Miyako tuvo que dejar los estudios y trabajar en la tienda. Dos precios se pagaron por culpa de aquella irresponsabilidad. Miyako no pudo terminar la secundaria y sacarse un título; y a los pocos meses tuvo que abortar. En mi opinión creo que era lo mejor. Porque así yo pude estudiar y sacarme un título como detective y ganar dinero para tener una casa donde cobijarnos.

_Ken Ichijoji_

.

Ya que mi marido ha contado todo sobre nuestra vida, (_mirándole con malos ojos_) me deja solo por comentaros como es que él y yo acabásemos juntos si yo era una alocada descerebrada, aunque bueno, ahora soy una ama de casa nerviosa, despistada, pero sobre todo feliz.

Nuestra relación tuvo su prólogo al iniciar la secundaria, donde Ken se mudó con su familia a Odaiba. Cada día que pasaba, yo me comía el coco y me enfadaba ya que, como no, era popular entre las chicas. Y eso hacía que me pusiera celosa. Y un día, a causa de mis celos, le había soltado todo y después de aquello mi vida pasó al de un sueño hecho realidad.

Como Ken dijo, a los diecisiete años me quedé embarazada, y en mi opinión creo que perdí al niño a causa de los nervios que sentía por lo que pensasen los demás. Me sentía intranquila, a pesar de que Hikari, mi hermana Shizu, Sora, Mimi e Itomi y las demás intentaban que estuviera bien. Pero la vida no es siempre de color de rosa.

Todavía recuerdo a ese niño que perdí, y en ocasiones lloro en silencio.

_Miyako Ichijoji_

.

Me he venido porque me han obligado. Yo estoy de trabajo hasta la cabeza y con muchos casos que investigar. Os haré una breve introducción sobre mí.

Recordando a mi querido padre, me dediqué a estudiar una carrera para defender a la gente, a que lo justo salga a la luz. Me llaman el _Rey de los Tribunales_, porque tengo un porcentaje muy alto sobre los casos que he ganado.

Me casé con una chica muy bonita llamada Aizawa y que también es abogada. Estudiamos juntos desde el instituto. Tengo una hija encantadora y muy buena, aunque la verdad no estoy mucho con ella, por lo que Armadillomon me reprende por dejar a mi pequeña con Ken y Miyako-san.

Pero, es que es todo lo que puedo hacer. El dinero no viene del aire.

_Iori Hida_

.

Tantos años han pasado, ahora me he convertido en un novelista.

He crecido pero no ha cambiado mi personalidad. Aún seguía siendo aquel chico alegre, aunque más tranquilo y relajado. Y por supuesto todavía con esa característica que porto, la esperanza.

En estos años que han pasado, mi vida fue mejorando poco a poco.

Primero, había sido con la reconciliación entre mis padres al poco tiempo de vencer a MaloMyotismon. Se habían vuelto a casar y Yamato y yo pudimos vivir por fin juntos como hermanos que somos.

Lo siguiente y lo más importante, había sucedido cuando había entrado en la secundaria.

Como mi hermano, yo también había conseguido una novia, y como él era una de mis amigas, de la chica que tanto amaba, Hikari Yagami.

Lo cierto es que al principio a Taichi-san no le había hecho ninguna gracia. Pero finalmente lo había aceptado.

Por supuesto llegué a casarme con ella y tuve dos preciosos hijos. Uno muy parecido a mí, mi pequeño Takeshi. Y el otro parecido a Hikari, el mayor y el más sensato.

¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ellos!

Sin embargo, a pesar de toda esta felicidad, hubo un suceso muy grave que nos sigue traumando a Hikari y a mí, algo imperdonable y que llegó a afectar a Patamon, donde aún hoy en día se culpa.

_Takeru Ishida_

.

Takeru no hace más que hablar. El mismo chico alegre, optimista…

¡Nunca cambiará!

Sin embargo, es esa personalidad que hizo que me atrajeran y me enamorara de él, siendo correspondida cuando estábamos en la secundaria, a pesar de que ya sentíamos atracción mutua desde que teníamos ocho años.

Siguiendo mi sueño, me convertí en una profesora de jardín de infancia.

Mi vida habría sido plenamente feliz, de no ser por ese acontecimiento que Takeru mencionó. A mi hermano le había costado asimilar la relación entre Takeru y yo, sin embargo, finalmente había aceptado tras algo que me había sucedido. Él me había apoyado en aquel momento tan difícil para mí. Y a pesar de que aquello nos había traído feliz, solo duró lo que dura un suspiro.

Pero, ¿qué es lo que me había pasado? Os estaréis preguntando…

La verdad es que me duele mucho hablar de eso como a Gatomon.

Yo todavía lo tengo guardado en mi mente, pero Takeru yo sé que a él le duele mucho más, pero lo tiene ocultado en lo más profundo de su corazón, porque sino, se volvería ese chico con esa personalidad tan agresiva hacia la oscuridad.

_Hikari Ishida_

.

.

.

Tras esta breve presentación, comienza la dura vida en la que tanto los antiguos héroes como sus hijos tuvieron que padecer para encontrar de nuevo la paz y la armonía.

Una historia donde el pasado se junta con el presente y la oscuridad amenaza con destruir la luz.

Una historia llena de drama, desengaños amorosos, traiciones, donde no solo los hijos de los Elegidos deberán aprender sus valores, sino que los propios adultos recordarán lo aprendido.

Todo en un Nuevo Mundo que comenzaba a tomar forma sin que los Elegidos pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

He decidido _reeditar_ este fic, por una sencilla razón: la incoherencia en ciertos asuntos.

Como "Ayumi Night Beauty" me está haciendo los dibujos de los hijos de los elegidos, pues para darle una información sobre ellos, tuve que releer el fic, y es donde descubrí la incoherencia, así como ciertos fallos, pequeños, pero que me dan ganas de gritar con solo verlos. Aprovecho para anunciar que el dibujo que Ayumi hizo sobre los mayores está hecho y lo encontraréis en esta página quitando los espacios:

http: / ayumi-nb . deviantart . com / art / request-the-new-world-kids-252705893?q = favby%3 AAtori-chan&qo=0

Por supuesto, la historia no perderá el hilo, así cómo no cambiar los detalles que más adelante suceden, no digo nada ahora, por si hay algún nuevo lector que lea lo que sigue y le chafe lo que sucederá.

Como reeditarlo no me lleva nada, es probable que entre este mes y el siguiente esté el fic completamente reeditado. Sin embargo, no quiero hacer promesas, pero intentaré tenerlo reeditado en la fecha programado y antes de que comience las clases y mi segundo trabajo.

Otra cosa si decidí reeditarlo hoy, es para coincidir con la actualización masiva de fics.

'Atori'


	2. El comienzo, dos polos opuestos

CAPÍTULO 1: EL COMIENZO, DOS POLOS OPUESTOS

Era un verano lleno de calor en la ciudad de Odaiba, el mismo temporal que hace muchos años habían sufrido los antiguos héroes en señal de peligro y que ahora con esfuerzo todo estaba en perfecta armonía.

Aquellos héroes, llamados hace tanto tiempo "Los Niños Elegidos", temían que ese temporal fuese un presagio de que la aventura volviese a comenzar. En parte lo anhelaban, pero al mismo tiempo no ya que seguramente ellos ya no serían los héroes, sino la siguiente generación.

¿O quizás no?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pero ese día en particular, en un edificio totalmente modernizado se hallaba la tristeza, el sufrimiento, la agonía y pesadumbre por diferentes motivos. Como si una sombra cayera sobre el recinto del que solo el día siguiente era la salvación.

Y allí, en uno de los pisos, en una casa muy grande que si no fuera por la presencia infantil sería una casa tranquila por el trabajo que el cabeza de familia ocupaba, un hombre de tez morena y bastante atractivo aunque de porte serio y reservado, se encontraba viendo las noticias de aquella televisión digital con una mirada grave poniendo especial atención.

_-"...esta fuerte fuente de calor, no solo es el único cambio climático y que afecta a nuestra ciudad._ –decía la voz de la televisión en el canal de noticias- _En países como Rusia ha habido sequía debido al calor que llega a los 45º. En Australia las temperaturas están bajo cero. Los centros meteorológicos no comprenden este cambio..."_

El hombre apagó la televisión con el ceño fruncido, mientras que su digimon le miró preocupado.

-¿crees que puede ser una señal? –le preguntó su digimon más conocido como Agumon.

-posiblemente... –le respondió dejando el control remoto cerca de unos periódicos donde en primera plana se reflejaban también los peligros de aquellos cambios climáticos desde hacía ya días.

-pero si todo está solucionado... –siguió hablando su digimon- y aunque nuestros enemigos hayan resucitado¿mírales? Devimon está cuidando La Ciudad del Comienzo, Etemon dando conciertos de caridad por todo el mundo digital, Myotismon que se convirtió en vegetariano y que solo bebe agua, los Dark Masters se convirtieron en los guardaespaldas de los cuatros Digimons sagrados... dime¿qué puede pasar con todo en tan perfecto estado?

-no lo sé... puede que lo vea demasiado perfecto... o puede que estés en lo cierto y me esté preocupando por nada... y espero que eso sea cierto... pero es que... –añadía Taichi preocupado por algo que no entendía.

-de todas formas si tanto te preocupa¿por qué no se lo consultas a Matt y a Izzy? –sugirió Agumon tranquilamente.

-buena idea... pero... a nadie más... –le dijo en bajo- y eso va por todos los que están en esta casa...

-¿el qué papá? -preguntó una adolescente de cabello largo y del mismo color que el de Taichi. Sus ojos eran de color chocolate que se ocultaban tras unas lentes muy modernas. Su tez era morena. Y su atuendo era deportivo, donde vestía un pantalón deportivo azul con rayas blancas y una camiseta de tiras especialmente deportiva amarilla pálida.

A su lado había un digimon de aspecto parecido a Agumon, pero hembra y más pequeñita, de un color blanco brillante como el hielo y ojos azules. Su nombre era SnowoAgumon y tenía una mirada tranquila y pacífica. Era sencillamente adorable y la verdad es que no le gustaba mucho pelear.

-nada Sanae... nada en especial... esto... ¿tu madre y tu hermano ya están listos? –preguntó Tai para desviar el tema.

-mamá a medias... pero Toji... -mirando a su digimon preocupadamente y la digimon le devolvió la mirada de la misma manera que su amiga.

-¿a qué se resiste este niño ahora? –preguntó Agumon con una sonrisa divertida conociendo al pequeño de la casa.

En ese, la puerta de una habitación se abre donde un niño de 11 años de pelos alborotados que estaba sin camiseta y solo con pantalones correteaba todo angustiado.

-no quiero... –decía con firmeza- no me gusta esa camiseta... es horrenda...

-Toji... me estás haciendo perder la poca paciencia que me queda... ya estamos llegando tarde para que tú nos hagas retrasar más... –dijo su madre al borde de la paciencia.

-pues no me la pongas... yo quiero mi camiseta de siempre... –pidió el pequeño llamado Toji.

-¿es que no ves que está aún mojada? La pones todos los días y de la última vez que la llevaste para jugar al fútbol llegaste con una mancha que me hiciste sudar la gota gorda para quitarla. –recordándolo con desagrado.

Al fondo de la habitación, había un Koromon que no paraba de reírse maliciosamente a carcajadas de su amigo por la situación que estaba viviendo.

-me da igual... –dijo Toji todo cabezota como su padre a tan tierna edad- yo quiero mi camiseta aunque aún no esté seca... sino voy así sin nada... con el pecho al aire... al fin y al cabo soy un hombre...

-pues si eres como un hombre ponte algo decente y diferente por un día...

-no quiero... –contestó Toji decidido.

-¿se puede saber que pasa aquí? –preguntó Tai acercándose a su esposa e hijo.

-nada hombre... anda vete y sigue viendo la tele... –dijo nerviosa Shizu intentando que no se metiera y lo más importante que no castigase a su hijo. Ella conocía perfectamente el temperamento de su marido y era más severo que ella en cuestiones paternas.

-pues entonces¿a qué viene este escándalo? -se fija en su hijo, el cual ya se asustó por la mirada severa de su padre- ¿aún estás así Toji! –vociferando por lo que el niño se asustó más de lo que ya estaba- ¿a qué esperas para ponerte la camiseta? Vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa... ¿quieres espabilar de una vez? -con más dureza.

-mamá... -adelantándose Sanae ante un posible hecho de ver a su hermano castigado por su padre- ya me ocupo yo de Toji... tú ve acabar de arreglarte...

-gracias hija... –suspiró Shizu aliviada.

o.o.o.o.o

Mientras, en la casa donde vivía Tk con su familia sonaba el timbre de la puerta. Y fue el mayor de los hijos a recibir a quien llamaba. Y asomó una sonrisa al ver nuevamente a sus parientes.

-hola tíos, hola primos... cuanto tiempo sin vernos...

-pero primo que nos hemos visto ayer... –dijo Nat.

-hola Isaki... –saludó Sora de manera suave en comparación con su hija- cada vez te pareces más a tu madre...

-gracias tía... vaya que guapa estás...

-¿verdad que sí primo? –dijo Aki con su mano cogida por su padre como era la costumbre.

-¿y tu padre? –preguntó Matt directamente.

Y como si lo hubieran llamado, Tk apareció por la puerta, anudándose el nudo de la corbata.

Normalmente siempre tenía un rostro alegre, pero esta vez era lo contrario. Tenía un semblante totalmente serio y le rodeaba un aura de tristeza y amargura.

-ah hola... pasad… todavía no ha llegado Tai. –dijo Tk donde su hijo mayor le miró seriamente por aquel comportamiento suyo que tenía desde primera hora de la mañana.

-ya... -es lo máximo que Matt pudo contestarle a su hermano en ese día.

En otro momento, se haría una broma derivada de que los Yagami nunca eran puntuales, pero esta vez... esta vez todo era tenso... muy tenso. Y eso era algo que los niños no entendían. Ni siquiera los hijos de Tk y Kari.

-hola Mark... ¿qué tal te va en el instituto? –saludó Tk con una media sonrisa a un adolescente que estaba al lado de Matt, el cual llevaba el mismo estilo de peinado que Yamato a los 14 años, pero su color era anaranjado como el de Sora, atado en una coleta. Sus ojos eran azules y rebeldes y su ropa era informal como la de su padre en la adolescencia. A su lado le acompañaba su fiel compañero digital. Una copia casi parecida a Gabumon pero con tonalidades un poco oscuras, como su manta que era azul oscuro y negra, y su piel de color fucsia. Ese digimon que recibía el nombre de Zabumon era totalmente fiel a su compañero, así como Gabumon con Matt.

-bastante bien tío... –contestó el muchacho en tono grave debido a los cambios de la pubertad por los que pasaba el chico en esos momentos.

-sí... esta vez está mejorando su comportamiento... –comentó Sora algo aliviada- no como antes... que era un verdadero sinvergüenza y un rebelde sin causa. –añadió esta vez un tanto indignada a medida que recordaba lo que tuvo que soportar.

-ahora ya no se recibe tantas llamadas por parte del director interrumpiéndome en el trabajo... –dijo Matt bastante molesto- ahora puedo decir que ha madurado y puedo confiar en él.

El joven Ishida no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el halago que su padre le hacía.

Pero era cierto, antes era todo un caso sin remedio. Salía expulsado una vez por semana, le hacía la vida imposible a lo que había sido su mejor amiga, que nada más ni nada menos era la hija mayor de Taichi, Sanae Yagami.

Pero eso se había acabado gracias a su hermano pequeño.

Aki tenía un corazón tan bondadoso que había conseguido sin ningún esfuerzo ablandarle.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que había cambiado, llevaba una relación casi de odio hacia la hija de Taichi. No podía evitar meterse con ella, y lo mismo le pasaba a la joven. Eran dos polos apuestos, aunque algunos les decían que su relación se trataba de amor-odio, a lo que negaban de inmediato con el color rojo en sus mejillas.

-y antes yo ya confiaba... –aportó Tk aún con esa media sonrisa- y supongo que puedo confiar este año también para que cuides de los niños...

-descuida tío. La familia es siempre lo importante. –dijo Mark serio.

Tk asintió complacido, y aunque no lo pareciera, en el rostro de Matt se veía algo de orgullo sobre su hijo mayor. Siempre tenía la tendencia de no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Fuese quien fuese, y la verdad es que solo Gabumon lo sabía por lo que miró a su compañero humano de reojo con una sonrisa sabiendo en ese momento lo que estaba pensando y como se sentía.

-Tk¿y Kari? –preguntó Sora por su cuñada al observar por los alrededores de la casa donde la mujer no había aparecido todavía.

-ah... se encuentra en la habitación... –dijo Tk entristeciéndose de improvisto.

-voy a verla.

Tk vuelve a afirmar sin cambiar de expresión.

Al entrar en la habitación, Sora se encontró a su cuñada que miraba con una expresión dolorida una fotografía en especial que estaba dentro de un pequeño pero precioso marco rosa.

-Hikari...

-hola Sora... –contestó Kari sin levantar la mirada de donde la tenía.

La mujer Ishida se acerca al lado de la otra mujer y admira también aquella fotografía. No le sorprendió ver en los ojos rojos de la dueña de la luz lágrimas.

-a pesar de que han pasado tantos años, no la has olvidado... ¿verdad? –preguntó Sora aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-¿cómo voy hacerlo? Pero¿por qué me tuvo que pasar a mí¿A nosotros? –cayéndole libremente sin poder evitar aquellas lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, echándose a los brazos de su amiga y pariente.

-tranquila Hikari... –abrazándola con fuerza dejando que se desahogara y consolándola al mismo tiempo.

o.o.o.o.o

La puerta volvió a sonar y el mismo Isaki volvió abrir.

-hola tío Taichi... tía Shizu... –saludó nuevamente a sus dos parientes.

-hola Isaki... –saludó Taichi con una sonrisa.

-es sorprendente como día a día te vas pareciendo más a tu madre... –comentó Shizu tras haberlo estudiado durante un rato.

-vaya... como las tías sigan así... aún he de pensar que soy una niña... o quizás de que es una indirecta de que quieran una niña... –replicó el muchacho algo indignado.

-venga pequeño... –dijo Tai a media que le revolvía cariñosamente su cabello idéntico al de su hermana- no te ofendas... -se fija en el interior- hola Matt, Tk... –saludó moviendo la cabeza en señal de saludo a lo que ellos le respondieron de la misma manera- por cierto Matt, después quiero hablar contigo... –recordando aquel asunto que le tenía preocupado.

-¿de qué se trata? –preguntó confuso por el tono de voz que su mejor amigo había usado.

En ese momento, Sora y Kari salían del dormitorio de la última ya listas.

-ya te contaré... ¿nos vamos ya? –aquella pregunta iba más bien dirigida hacia Kari.

-sí hermano...

Takeru y Matt se levantaron del sillón para irse con ellos.

En la puerta donde todos salían.

-ah Sanae, lo olvidaba, no me dio tiempo a hacer algo para dejaros de comida, así que... pedid lo que queráis por teléfono... –dijo Kari disculpándose al mismo tiempo.

-no te preocupes tía. Ya prepararé algo yo de comer. Iros tranquilos. –le tranquilizó su sobrina a lo que Kari asintió.

-Isaki, Takeshi, portaos bien. –pidió su madre en el umbral.

-descuida mamá. –dijo Isaki.

-adiós mami, hasta luego papi... –se despidió Takeshi muy alegremente.

Cuando el hombre de la casa cerró la puerta, el más mayor que se encontraba en la casa con una sonrisa irónica.

-_no te preocupes tía. Ya prepararé algo yo de comer. Iros tranquilos._ –imitó Mark el acento de Sanae.

-no estabas a gusto si no te metías conmigo ¿eh "Marcus"? –contestó Sanae enfadada.

-con cuidado guapa, -decía Mark algo molesto- sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre completo.

Mientras los niños observaban resignados por la nueva discusión de los mayores. Aquello ya les era tan habitual desde hacía varios años.

-lo sé perfectamente, "Marcus" –siguió la joven atacándole verbalmente.

-pues anda que tú... _ya prepararé algo yo de comer..._ –volvió imitar Mark a la joven- la verdad si vas a cocinar tú, que sea para tu hermano y para ti, porque yo pediré algo para los demás...

-no sé como tienes la cara de hablar así... tú nunca has cocinado en tu vida... oh sí, perdona, lo había olvidado... –añadió Sanae recordándolo maliciosamente- habías hecho unos simples sandwiches y se te habían quemado...

-porque alguien que tenía enfrente se le olvidó avisarme de que ya estaban hechos... –al mismo tiempo que la señalaba.

-así que para cocinar dependes de una mujer¿no?

La rubia hermana de Mark no pudo soltar una risa ante el comentario de su amiga, mientras que los pequeños quedaban algo avergonzados ante esa teoría algo machista y con el orgullo por los suelos, menos Aki que no entendía nada.

-yo no he dicho eso... –contestó Mark algo nervioso sin saber que respuesta darle- además no solo cocinas mal sino que tienes gustos raros...

La gran mayoría movieron la cabeza viendo otro motivo de discusión.

-ah sí¿cuáles?

-en primer lugar, echarle salsa de soja a los huevos fritos, solo falta que sigas el ejemplo de Emily y les eches azúcar y nata montada.

-sabes muy bien, que Emily sigue los gustos estrafalarios de su madre... tú eres el que casi sigue su ejemplo al echarle mayonesa a los huevos... aunque claro como estás siempre con ella, es lógico que se te peguen sus gustos culinarios...

-¿es que estás celosa? –preguntó Mark con una sonrisa maligna ante la indignación de la chica- ¿es que no te gusta que ande con la hija de tío Joe y Mimi?

-¿sabes? –con una mirada impasible- Me es indiferente con que chica andes, es solo que Emily me sorprende. Por aguantarte tanto tiempo. -dándole la chica una respuesta que no había sido formulada.

-¿y tú qué? Al parecer fuiste más tonta por soportarme... ¿cuántos años? -poniéndose a pensar- desde que nací... hasta que empecé la secundaria...

-o sea que tú mismo te auto reclamas que estás mal de la cabeza...

-¿atrévete a repetirlo? –le amenazó el joven ya levantando la mano.

-eh... eh... -intervino Zabumon nerviosamente- oye Mark, vale ya... tú también Sanae por favor... –pidió el digimon desesperado.

-es verdad... –dijo SnowoAgumon apoyando a su amigo digital- no montéis una escena con los niños delante...

Los dos adolescentes de 14 años miraron a los pequeños de que habían sido acto de presencia de toda la escena y no pudieron evitar sentirse mal. Aunque lo que no veían es que sus hermanos y primos estaban divertidos con todo aquello.

-lo siento... –se disculpó el adolescente hijo de Matt aunque más bien fue una disculpa con su digimon que hacia ella.

-perdón, -decía Sanae- es que Mark empezó a...

-¿qué yo empecé? –preguntó Mark incrédulo y volviendo a atacarla.

Los dos Digimons ya vieron que iban a empezar y hartos se retiraron a hacer cualquier cosa, que no sea ver aquella patética riña.

-sí, fuiste tú imitándome de mala manera...

-era para comentarte que no sabes cocinar...

-y tú tampoco...

-sí

-no

-sí

-no

-sí

-no

-no

-sí... digo... –intentó Sanae en corregir el error, aunque demasiado tarde.

-¡ja! Tú lo has admitido. –dijo Mark con una sonrisa de triunfo- Yo... eh... -entonces se quedó parado porque ya no recordaba el tema de discusión.

-pero que idiota –dijo la chica riéndose- ya no sabe lo que era... tienes cerebro de mosquito...

-estoy harto... –dijo Mark explotado de ira- no te pego porque eres una chica, que sino te daba un buen izquierdo...

-por mí puedes pegarme todo lo que quieras¡machista! –le retó la joven Yagami.

-machista¿yo¡Ja! En sueños...

.-eh primos... –interrumpió Takeshi con su sonrisa divertida habitual en él.

-¿QUÉ! –contestando ambos al unísono.

-¿vosotros sabéis el dicho? –preguntó aún sonriendo aunque ahora tenía una sonrisa pícara.

-¿cuál? –preguntó Sanae confusa.

-mientras más peleas, -empezó el rubio divertido- más amores...

Mark y Sanae pusieron una cara de interrogante sin comprender y sin saber ese dicho, mientras que los que estaban a su lado empezaron a reírse.

-no es así Take-chan... –le dijo su digimon.

-mira que eres hermano... te confundes en los refranes... –dijo Isaki moviendo la cabeza.

-es cuanto más reñidos, más queridos... –corrigió el digimon del hijo mayor de Tk y Kari.

-¿y eso qué significa? –preguntó el más pequeño de todos inocentemente sin comprender nada.

-si no me equivoco, -empezó Tsunomon recordando- si una persona se pelea constantemente con la otra, al final acabaran enamorándose¿no?

-eso sería entonces¿qué Mark acabaría siendo mi cuñado? –preguntó Toji con desagrado.

-¡genial hermanito! –exclamó Nat ilusionada- que bien que te llegues a casar con Sanae, me gusta mucho... –seguía completamente emocionada.

-yo se lo voy a decir a SnowoAgumon... –anunció Koromon.

-y yo a Zabumon... –siguió Pyokomon como su compañero entre risas.

-eh, Mark, Sanae... –llamó el joven Takeshi mirándoles con atención al ver que estaban parados y rojos como dos tomates- están totalmente colorados...

-eso significa con más razón aún que en el fondo se gustan... –apoyó su compañero digital.

-¡ME...¡ME...¡MENTIRA! –bramó Mark nervioso- a mí no me gusta esta fea... yo... voy... eh... ¿dónde está Zabumon? –mirando a ambos lados más nervioso- ¿qué es eso de irse de mi lado? Eh... ya verá cuando lo vea... eh... tengo ganas de ir al lavabo...

Y dio la media vuelta, pero tuvo tan mala suerte de tropezar con la puerta quedando su pobre nariz rota.

-¡me cago en la madre...! –maldijo el adolescente en alto- ¡auch¡¿Desde cuando estaba aquí esta puerta!

Por las cabezas de los pequeños surcaron gotas (al estilo anime) ya que esa puerta estaba desde hacía años.

Un sonido de puerta al cerrarse se escuchó del otro lado, y era de parte de la cocina. Entonces los pequeños descubrieron que Sanae también había huido sin decir nada.

-otra batalla entre los polos opuestos de Yagami e Ishida que queda en tablas... –sentenció Isaki.

-anoto hermano, que prima Sanae iba con ventaja, pero después primo Mark tomó la delantera... –apuntó Takeshi algo en un block de notas que había sacado de su bolsillo.

-oye Take¿por qué tuviste que mencionar ese dichoso dicho¿No sabes que se pueden enamorar de verdad? –preguntó temeroso el hijo de Taichi.

-oh Toji, perdona que mi hermano te caiga tan mal... –comentó algo molesta Natsumi.

-no es eso, Nat... –añadió Toji nervioso y miró de reojo que su primo Takeshi apuntaba divertidamente en su block otro enfrentamiento entre los Yagami y los Ishida.

-entonces¿qué es? –preguntó Aki.

-creo que en este asalto los Yagami van a perder... –dijo Koromon riéndose- dos contra uno y que el pobre Toji a diferencia de su hermana no tiene inteligencia...

Un chichón y la pérdida de conocimiento acabaron por llegar a aquel pequeño digimon parlanchín.

-y bien, espero respuesta... –dijo Nat cruzándose de brazos.

El pobre Toji se sentía acorralado y avergonzado. Sus primos no tenían la idea de ayudarle, sino de divertirse a su costa. Menudo día que llevaba. Primero con la camiseta y ahora aquello...

o.o.o.o.o

Mientras en la cocina donde la joven hacía unos emparedados de mala gana.

-¡idiota¡Idiota¡Idiota! –insultando la joven a medida que ponía con violencia la lechuga en uno de los emparedados- puede ser guapo y todo lo atractivo que quieras, pero es un maldito arrogante... ¡ahrg! No le aguanto. Y aún por encima tengo que compartir edificio con él, verme con él todos los días, soportar sus burlas todos los días, compartir clase... y como no... para fastidiarme más la vida, la Emily Kido está también... menuda pareja de hipócritas hacen esos dos... –finalizando dando un largo suspiro.

-realmente parece que estás celosa... –comentó su digimon entrando en la cocina al notar que la discusión había finalizado pero que ahora oía como su compañera hablaba sola.

-¡estás loca! –agregó de inmediato volviendo a sonrojarse.

-puede ser también en cuestión de amistad... -dijo serena- no he dicho nada de amor... –ve como su amiga mira hacia otro lado- piensa... habéis sido los mejores amigos durante doce años más o menos... y claro, que de golpe tu mejor amigo al entrar en la secundaria se convierta en un ser cruel y despiadado que te hacía la vida imposible... y que aún por encima se convierta en el mejor amigo de una de tus amigas, pasando de ti...

-Emily Kido dejó de ser mi amiga cuando apoyaba a Mark en sus planes contra mí... –cortó la chica llena de irritación.

-quizá... -empezó de pronto en un tono completamente arrepentido- quizá... quizá si de aquella vez me hubieras dejado pelear con Zabumon cuando me hubo desafiado... podría demostrarles a todos mi poder para que así te respetaran... pero me retuviste, y tú pagaste el error...

-era tu primer combate, habías digievolucionado hace tan solo unas horas... y Mark con Zabumon llevaban ventaja... fue su culpa por retarme sin necesidad...

-¿y qué me dices de Ralmon¿De la digimon de Emily? A ella sí podría haberla ganado. Tenía la misma experiencia que yo...

-pero sé que no te gusta pelear... –terminó con un suspiro. Quería finalizar aquel tema ya que no le gustaba en absoluto hablar de Mark y mucho menos recordar lo que ese día le había hecho y que claro a consecuencia él había salido expulsado. Movió la cabeza intentando olvidarlo- ¿sabes? –intentando aislar el tema- Últimamente no paro de pensar en la extraña familia de tío Joe y Mimi. Casi me dan pena.

-¿por qué? –preguntó la digimon intrigada y al mismo tiempo aliviada por cambiar de tema. Veía que su rostro era amargado y triste.

-tío Joe es un hombre muy serio y tranquilo y tía Mimi una mujer muy alegre y extrovertida... la verdad es que no comprendo como se pudieron enamorar...

-ya sabes que el amor es así de inesperado... te enamoras de la persona quien menos te imaginas...

-eso dicen... y a raíz de esa unión... salieron cuatro vástagos... el pequeño Satoshi, que es como un Mimi en forma de niño; el pequeño Shin, la copia a carbón de su padre; la preciosa Emily -con un deje de tristeza por la envidia que le tenía a esa chica- que tiene a todos los chicos embobados...

-menos a Mark... –puntualizó SnowoAgumon- me he fijado que no está muy interesado en ella... a pesar de que ella coquetea mucho con él...

-y finalmente... –siguió sin hacerle caso a su digimon- el mayor de los cuatro... Ben. Parecido físicamente a su madre, inteligente, con un promedio de notas elevado... al parecer tiene a chicas detrás suya... sinceramente yo no sé que le ven...

-y con él, -siguió su amiga- su compañero digimon, Bolamon. Un digimon con un aspecto parecido a Gomamon pero más atractivo y sobre todo más tranquilo que Gomamon.

-tienes razón... es extraño el digimon que puede llegar a salir a alguien como nosotros... los hijos de los verdaderos digielegidos...

-siempre queda la excepción compañera... –dijo SnowoAgumon con una sonrisa- el clan de Tentomon... los de la familia de Izzy... sus Digimons con las mismas ganas de saber como Tentomon.

-es verdad... –riéndose la joven- lo mismo ocurre con Kazumi y Christie como hijas... no cabe duda de que ambas salieron como tío Izzy...

-ya te digo. El otro día Tentoytomon me contó que han vuelto mandar a Christie a otro grado superior...

-¿otra vez? –preguntó la joven Yagami asombrada- A este paso con 13 años va a llegar a la universidad. Aunque claro... siendo hija de Izzy...

-¿no querrás que un Yagami pueda seguir su paso, verdad? –comentó con burla una voz masculina siendo reconocida por ambas que giraron sus cabezas encontrándose con Mark que tenía una media sonrisa.

-¿YA VUELVES! –saltando de inmediato agresivamente, viendo que había entrado a la cocina y que las había escuchado.

-vengo a por una manzana... –dijo Mark defendiéndose cogiendo una del frutero- tengo hambre... los Yagami no sois los únicos que coméis entre horas... -yéndose de la cocina.

-¿qué has querido decir con eso Ishida? –roja de ira- ¡Vuelve cobarde!

-creo que habrá que formar un nuevo dicho, nunca te juntes con un Yagami y un Ishida, se desata la tormenta... -murmuró la digimon de hielo.

o.o.o.o.o

Habían pasado varias horas donde los pequeños jugaban alegremente mientras que los mayores estaban alejados entre sí para no tener otro enfrentamiento.

La primogénita de Taichi se encontraba en la sala leyendo una revista que su tía Hikari tenía allí, ya que para matar el tiempo no sabía que hacer. Además de que su "rival" se encontraba en una habitación de los pequeños escuchando música teniendo como única compañía su compañero digital.

Habían tenido otro enfrentamiento a la hora de la comida, como era de esperar. Y al final ambos habían acabado de comer de mala gana.

Desde luego como odiaba Sanae ese día donde sus padres y sus tíos tenían que irse por todo un día a...

-oye Sanae... –dijo la pequeña rubia Ishida con su digimon en brazos.

-¿qué ocurre pequeña? -viéndola algo preocupada cosa que le llamó la atención. Una cosa era su hermano, pero no sabía por qué razón adoraba a su hermanita y se llevaban de maravilla, aunque cuando se enfadaba solía alejarse, porque en temperamento era peor que su hermano.

-¿qué pasa siempre en este día? –preguntó curiosa la hija de Matt y Sora llena de preocupación.

-¿de qué hablas? –preguntó la joven.

-es que nos hemos dado cuenta –empezó ahora su digimon- que los mayores con sus Digimons se van a no sé dónde durante todo el día...

-y lo que es más... –siguió Nat- hoy, precisamente siempre el 16 de julio, tío Tk y tía Kari cambian su personalidad... pasan de estar alegres a estar tristes y deprimidos...

-y los rostros de Gatomon y Patamon son así también, aparte de desilusionados y angustiados... –finalizó Pyokomon en el mismo estado que su amiga.

-ya... –comprendió SnowoAgumon.

-y después al día siguiente, todo vuelve a la normalidad... y claro, lo mismo pasa con mis padres y los señores Yagami. –terminó la rubia.

-mira Nat, pequeña... –sin saber como empezar- aún eres una niña para saberlo...

-ya no soy una niña... –contestó indignada frunciendo el entrecejo y asomando la personalidad de la mezcla de un Ishida y Takenouchi- bien sabes que soy más madura... incluso más que Emily... y eso que tiene 14 años.

-eso lo es cualquier niño de tu edad... –murmuró divertida SnowoAgumon para sí misma.

-yo solo quiero saberlo... –cambiando su cara dando nuevamente a la preocupación- quiero comprender a mis padres... y en especial a tía Hikari... ella es la que llega más afectada... y tío Takeru furioso... no quiero verle así, no me gusta... me asusta...

-tan dulce como mamá... y tan rebelde como papá... –dijo Mark en el borde de la puerta apoyado en ella con los brazos cruzados donde a su lado estaba Zabumon.

-¡hermano!

-¿así qué no pudiste aguantar más y preguntar lo que pasaba? –más bien era una afirmación. Como si supiera que muy pronto ese día llegaría. El día en que sus hermanos pequeños preguntaran por el misterio de lo que ocurría ese día para que los mayores se fueran todo un día.

-hermano... –estando Nat algo avergonzada- ¿no te sientes mal que le haya preguntado a ella en vez de a ti?

-mentiría si te dijera no. –contestó con una sonrisa- Pero es algo que me imagino que buscas en la respuesta femenina y que mamá no pudo dártela.

-¿cómo has sabido que ya se lo preguntamos a tía Sora? –preguntó Pyokomon sorprendida.

-nosotros a vuestra edad también lo quisimos saber y le preguntamos a Gabumon y tío Matt. –fue la respuesta de Zabumon.

-o sea que esto que sucede, es de hace muchos años... –dijo Pyokomon impresionada.

-sí, unos años antes de que nosotros naciéramos... –dijo Sanae refiriéndose a Mark y a ella.

-creedme cuando acabemos de contároslo os quedareis sin habla por lo ocurrido. –dijo SnowoAgumon.

-un momento –intervino Mark con una sonrisa- antes de nada hay que...

El joven hijo de Matt y Sora se dirigió a donde estaba la ventana y destapó la cortina donde cuatro pequeños con sus Digimons se encontraban escondidos.

-espiando como siempre¿verdad? –preguntó el digimon del adolescente alzando una ceja.

-Salamon, te suena de que la curiosidad "mató al gato"... –le reprendió SnowoAgumon.

-¿por qué me lo dices solo a mí? –quejándose la perrita- Yo no era la única... además soy de tipo perro... aún no soy una gata como mi mamá Gatomon... –añadió orgullosa.

-ejem... eso es lo de menos... –mirando de reojo Tokomon a su "hermana"

-así que vosotros queréis saber también qué pasa hoy¿eh? –preguntó Mark.

-sí primo... –contestó el pequeño de Tk y Kari- a mí tampoco me gusta ver los rostros angustiosos de papá y mamá...

-esta bien... –suspiró el joven- Zabumon, trae esas dos cosas... -Zabumon se fue a la habitación del matrimonio mientras que Mark cambiaba su expresión, mientras se sentaba en el otro sofá de donde estaba Sanae y los niños en el suelo, encima de la alfombra con rostros interesados- ahora escuchadme todos, esto que se irá contar es algo que "solo" sabe la familia y sus amigos, con esto me refiero a Tai, Izzy y los demás. Ni siquiera sus hijos lo saben. Ellos han mantenido el secreto durante años por respeto y no vamos a llegar nosotros, su propia dinastía, y destruir su intimidad, así que ahora os pregunto¿os sentís capaces de guardar la historia que os vamos a contar? –cuando hubo finalizado, Zabumon ya se encontraba allí con un marco y una carpeta bajo su brazo.

Todos tragaron saliva viendo que era algo verdaderamente gordo pero a pesar de todo asintieron.

La curiosidad les mataba mucho. Querían saber de una vez por todas, porque sus padres se iban todo un día, y porque iban todos muy serios. Y lo que es más, que Tk y Kari fuesen los más afectados. Querían saber de una buena vez ¿por qué?

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Aquí el segundo capítulo. Aunque la mayoría ya lo habéis leído. Pero bueno...

Este capítulo tiene más como función como para conocer a los hijos adolescentes, en especial a Mark y Sanae.

De paso comunico que me queda poco para terminar el capítulo tres, seguro que para la semana lo publicaré.

Por cierto, **Saiyoto**, claro que no me molesta que me hubieras agregado. Espero que te guste este capítulo también.

'Atori'


	3. El secreto de Tk y Kari 1ª parte

CAPÍTULO 2: EL SECRETO DE TK Y KARI

"PRIMERA PARTE -La noticia-"

Los pequeños que se encontraban en la sala estaban estupefactos ante el marco con foto que su primo mayor les enseñaban. No entendían nada, a no ser...

Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo o formular palabra, Mark comenzó a leer algo que también había traído su digimon dentro de la carpeta. Un borrador que hace años su tío Tk había escrito pero que nunca lo había publicado. Solamente había sido escrito por un motivo de desahogo.

Así de esta manera, un viaje por el pasado había comenzado, donde se revivía uno de los recuerdos más tristes y penosos de los antiguos elegidos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-HACE 20 AÑOS APROXIMADAMENTE-_

El silencio inundaba la habitación, solo interrumpido por el irritante tic tac que se oía constantemente y que alguno de los seis presentes que se encontraba en aquella sala, deseaba que aquel maldito reloj parase de una maldita vez.

Ya se le hacía pesado con la espera de la reacción de alguien en particular. Y lo que era más, aquello que sucedía, en parte, era culpa suya.

Lo reconocía, era su culpa, pero tampoco había sido hecho a propósito. Él no lo quería, y ella mucho menos.

De todas formas, lamentaba tanto habérselo contado minutos atrás al hermano de su novia. Sentía su dura mirada traspasándole el cuerpo, a pesar de que estaba cubierta por su todavía cabello alborotado. Y lo que era más, que él tuviese una mirada dura lo había visto hace tiempo en su propio hermano, pero en él, en aquel chico que tenía enfrente... era completamente nuevo.

Como odiaba que precisamente Taichi le mirase con malos ojos desde el día en que le había comunicado que salía con su adorada hermanita. Había pensado ingenuamente en que le felicitaría, que siendo él, el hermano de su mejor amigo, el niño que de pequeño cuidaba y le tenía en tan buena estima pues que no le importaba y lo aceptaría encantado.

Pero las cosas no habían salido como Takeru había imaginado. El amor fraternal que sentía Tai hacia Kari despertó casi en cólera...

Sin embargo aquello no era nada con lo que ahora le había dicho. Ahora tras el comunicado dado... ¿cómo reaccionaría? Él y Kari habían acordado en decírselo primero a sus hermanos. Les habían reunido, y allí estaban también sus novias acompañándoles como siempre hacían. Encontrándose incrédulas y sorprendidas por las palabras que el rubio había dicho. Ambas miraron a la pequeña Kari que tenía un rostro más bien triste y temeroso al mismo tiempo.

Tk, por su parte, con valor, mostrándole un coraje que nunca tuvo, levantó la cabeza para encarar al antiguo portador del valor. Y tan solo, solamente con mirarle a los ojos tembló de miedo.

Recordaba que cuando era pequeño, cuando algo le asustaba se refugiaba en Patamon o en su hermano. Pero su digimon no estaba. Y su hermano... su mirada era de desprecio. Es más, cuando le había mirado en busca de ayuda y apoyo, Matt había esquivado su mirada abruptamente.

Sentía ganas de llorar como cuando era pequeño, pero si lo hacía, Kari también lloraría. Y eso no quería.

Siempre había sido fuerte por ella. Siempre la había protegido. Y ahora, a pesar de la carga que tenía que llevar él solo, sentía un fuerte deseo de llorar. De esconderse en su hermano como cuando era niño.

¡Maldita sea!

Maldijo Tk para sí mismo. Odiaba aquel largo silencio donde Tai no decía nada y parecía debatir consigo mismo sobre que decir, que hacer o como reaccionar. Si no decía algo, el que explotaría sería él mismo.

-Taichi, -empezó Takeru- sé que esto te ha chocado... y de veras que ninguno de los dos quiso que sucediera, pero por favor di algo... –completamente desesperado.

Una mirada cargada de ira fue lo que recibió el joven rubio como respuesta, que retrocedió para atrás involuntariamente como si le hubiera golpeado.

Hikari, al ver esa mirada comenzó a asustarse de veras. Conocía muy bien a su hermano y sabía que cuando se ponía así era capaz de cualquier cosa. Sobre todo cuando cerró el puño lleno de rabia. Pero no fue la única en verlo, la novia del chico Yagami también vio aquello.

-Tai... por favor... –empezó Shizu viendo lo que sucedería- no hagas ninguna locura... recuerda que es Tk...

Aquellas palabras consiguieron que Tai recapacitara sus actos. ¿O solo era una suposición?

-tienes razón Shizu... –contestó Tai en tono calmado que sorprendió a las chicas y al propio Tk- es Tk quien tengo delante... –su rostro cambió de pronto completamente- ¡PERO ES EL CAUSANTE DE LO QUE MI HERMANA TIENE! –gritando en alto asustando a la mayoría de los presentes.

-Tai... de veras que lo... –intentó decir Tk.

-cállate mal nacido... –con voz cargada de ira y de desprecio como si la voz de Tk fuese venenosa- a mí no me dirijas ya la palabra...

-hermano... no es culpa suya... –saltando Kari en su defensa- además... fui yo...

-¡basta! –cortó el mayor de los Yagami- No quiero oír nada más...

-Tai estás exagerando un poco las cosas... –dijo Sora- Matt por favor di algo¿no?... –mirándole en busca de ayuda.

Sin embargo, el chico pareció no entenderla pues ni siquiera la había mirado. Por lo que Sora se sorprendió por ese comportamiento.

-Sora, -empezó Taichi con malicia- por mucho que lo ames o que te ame no vas a conseguir nada de él. Leo en su expresión lo mismo que siento yo... y ¡ES POR TU CULPA TAKERU! –volviendo a gritar dirigiéndose al rubio que tenía delante.

-Tai... por favor escúchame... –pidió Tk a punto de llorar- sé que quieres mucho a Hikari... sé que esto no quería que sucediese... pero ya no podemos dar vuelta atrás... yo la quiero... y estoy dispuesto a asumir y hacerme responsable de lo que sea...

Y como respuesta por parte de Tai obtuvo el puñetazo que antes había podido controlar dejando a Tk en el suelo. Donde las tres chicas se sorprendieron.

-pues si vas a ser responsable, serás también responsable de lo que vaya a hacerte... –dijo Tai con tono irritante.

Estaba dispuesto de veras a seguir golpeándolo si no fuera porque Kari se puso en medio y las dos chicas lo sujetaron.

-Tai, no lo hagas... –dijo Sora asustada sujetándolo por un lado, mientras que Shizu lo hacía por el otro.

-¡Tai, quieto...! –pidió su novia asustada.

-¡maldita sea¿Queréis soltarme? –forcejeando con fuerza que finalmente pudo lograr sacarse de encima a las dos chicas, y no era para más. Pues él estaba más preparado físicamente que ellas. Su atención se posó en el frente donde estaba Tk en el suelo con la mejilla roja y su hermana en el medio- Kari, apártate...

La chica de la luz niega con la cabeza del todo decidida.

-Hikari... –empezó Tai con voz calmada- te recuerdo que todo ser tiene un límite... y tu maldito novio ha hecho que traspase ese límite, así que no hagas que te pegue a ti también... no me des razones... -a cada palabra, la irritación de Tai ascendía y con ello su nivel de agresividad.

Matt en su sitio observaba aquello con los brazos cruzados, sin decir o hacer nada, como si no le importara nada.

-Tai¡¿no serás capaz! –dijo Shizu completamente aterrorizada de imaginando a su novio pegando a su hermana.

-Kari apártate... -volvió a repetir Tai sin hacerle caso a la chica.

-Tai, por favor –dijo Shizu yendo a su lado rogándole- no cometas locuras... sé que no pegarías a tu hermana... -no obtuvo respuesta- compréndelo, por favor, ellos han acudido primero a nosotros para pedirnos ayuda y apoyo por nuestra parte... –de pronto calló cuando vio a Taichi que la miraba con una dura y fría mirada.

-¿ESPERAS QUE YO LES DÉ AYUDA Y APOYO! –gritó incrédulo- ¡MI HERMANA PEQUEÑA ESTÁ EMBARAZADA! –señalándola como si fuera una mala hierba.

Por fin había dicho lo que no se quería volver a oír en la mente de los dos pequeños, pero palabras dichas así sonaban crueles. Sucias, repugnantes...

-ese maldito desgraciado –señaló Tai ahora a Tk con rabia- ha destrozado la vida de mi hermana... –bajó su brazo y sonrió malignamente mirando a su novia y a Sora- chicas, -comenzó con sarcasmo- deberéis sentiros orgullosas y culpables por esto... -viendo sus caras confusas, sonrió con más sarcasmo- ¿No lo recordáis¿no recordáis cuando me decíais "Tai acéptalo, Tk es lo mejor para Kari" "Tai, Tk nunca dejará que nada malo le pase a Kari" eso lo dijiste tú, "cariño"

-pero no es nada malo después de todo... Taichi¿qué pasaría si eso nos pasara a nosotros? –le desafió la joven- ¿acaso me repudiarías? Contesta. –exigió su novia.

-eso no viene al caso... –mirando nuevamente a su hermana que estaba delante de Tk- además, yo nunca te dejaría embarazada...

-¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –enfadada por esa respuesta- ¿Quién te asegura que ahora mismo te diga que yo también estoy embarazada?

-pues entonces te diría que es de otro... –contestó Tai sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso y Shizu furiosa por aquellas terribles palabras le pegó en la mejilla y se marchó de la casa humillada y sollozando dejando a Tai inexpresivo.

-ah... Shizu... –siguió Sora a su amiga para tratar de consolarla y ayudarla.

o.o.o.o.o

Ahora aquello era más aterrador. Tk, Kari, Matt y Tai en una misma sala y solos.

Cualquier cosa podía pasar teniendo un moreno que quería cargarse al joven Tk que tenía delante. Pero le molestaba el obstáculo. Y era su hermana.

-Kari, te repito... ¡apártate...! –dijo Tai nuevamente pero esta vez con la vena saliéndole en la frente.

-no Tai... –dijo su hermana decidida- nunca quise desobedecerte, pero esta vez no me dejas opción... parte de lo que me pasa es por mi culpa, no solo suya... así que si quieres pegarle, me pegarás a mí primero... -palabras llenas de valentía pero con un cierto matiz de miedo en la voz.

Tai miró asombrado a su hermana como le desafiaba. En otro momento y lugar se enorgullecería de tener una hermana tan decidida y valiente, pero aquello era totalmente diferente.

Entrecerró los ojos por haberle dado otro motivo para su enfado y levantó decididamente la mano. Vio como Kari cerraba los ojos involuntariamente esperando el dolor.

Sin embargo Tai, al verla así, desprotegida, asustada, no pudo evitar que llegasen imágenes a su mente de cuando eran pequeños.

De cómo la protegía... de cómo una vez casi muere por su culpa cuando ella estaba en preescolar... algo que siempre iba con él...

Lentamente bajó su mano.

Kari abrió los ojos al no notar el dolor y el largo silencio que se había formado.

-hermano... –llamó la joven confusa de aquella reacción.

-no voy a pegarte... –dijo de pronto con la vista gacha- de hecho... no pienso decir más...

Kari no comprendía aquello. Tk era otro, se levantó del suelo, viendo que no le iba a pegar y ambos miraron confusos a Tai.

-hace años... yo casi causo tu muerte... –siguió Yagami en murmullos muy bajos- desde aquellas me juré a mí mismo que cuando estuvieras en un grave aprieto, te apoyaría y te ayudaría...

-¿eso significa qué...? –suspiró aliviada de sus palabras.

-significa -mirándola gélidamente- que no te pegaré ni tampoco a Tk. Aceptaré eso... como si se le hubiese pasado a alguna conocida mía... -dándose la vuelta para marcharse- lo que quiero decir –antes de abandonar la casa- es que ya no te considero mi hermana... ¡adiós!

-her... her... hermano... -comenzando a sollozar viendo como la dejaba a su suerte por primera vez en su vida.

Justo en el momento que Tai abría la puerta, aparecía sola la pelirroja con la cabeza gacha, pero la levantó de inmediato al ver a Tai inexpresivo y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Tai?

Pero éste no le hizo caso, siguió su camino sin rumbo fijo cerrando la puerta.

-¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó la joven viendo en el interior como Kari lloraba en brazos de Takeru por las palabras de su hermano- ¿Tai ha pegado a Kari? –temerosa de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

-no... –contestó Tk con tono deprimido abrazando a su novia con dulzura- ha cortado sus lazos de relación con ella...

-Kari... lo siento... pero seguro que lo dijo sin pensar... -intentando animarla. Pero era imposible, por lo que agachó la cabeza pensando en algo para arreglar aquello. Sin embargo, no podía hallar una solución, ya que algo le llamaba la atención. Y era su novio. Le miró de reojo donde éste estaba en la misma posición y sin decir palabra. Lo cierto, es que esa pose comenzaba a ponerle de los nervios- ¡maldita sea Yamato! –al borde de la histeria- ¿Podrías decir algo, no?

Sora pudo ver como ahora miraba detenidamente a su hermano sin poder saber que pensaba en esos momentos.

-hermano... –empezó Tk casi con lágrimas- sé que te he decepcionado... pero, por favor, compréndelo...

-Yamato, por favor, entiéndelo... –pidió Sora- después de todo es tu hermano... no podemos dejarle solo...

Otra vez. Pensó Tk cuando su hermano cambiaba su mirada a otra más dura. Otra vez esa fría mirada que le traspasaba la piel.

-Matt, por favor, no empieces tú también... –le dijo Sora ahora algo molesta.

Sin embargo, Matt no dijo nada. Solo cogió sus cosas y arrastró con él a Sora para irse de allí. Abandonando de aquella manera a su hermano.

Tk estaba dolido. Conocía aquello en su hermano. Cuando no hablaba con nadie era porque no quería saber absolutamente nada. Era una forma de decirle lo mismo que Tai le había dicho a Kari.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

Sus hermanos no le ayudarían a contárselo a sus padres.

El solo hecho de pensar cuando se lo dijeran a sus padres le dio escalofríos. Sus hermanos, eran simplemente eso, "hermanos", pero sus padres... eran los que les mantenían. Siendo menores, podrían obligarles a irse con ellos a otro lugar, o mismamente el aborto...

Y Tk sabía que esas dos cosas podían suceder. Miró a Kari donde seguía llorando y seguramente pensando en esas posibilidades o quizás más y peores.

Si sus hermanos montaban semejante jaleo¿cómo se lo tomarían los padres?

Su futuro ya no sería tan feliz y próspero como habían soñado.

La separación rondaba por sus cabezas.

o.o.o.o.o

Tk, tras dejar tranquila y dormida a Kari, había decidido por fin volver a casa.

Le daba pánico.

Allí o estaba la casa vacía o solo su hermano.

No sabía si agradecer o maldecir el que sus padres se casaran nuevamente y estuviesen en esos días de luna de miel.

Suspiró para finalmente, abrir la puerta donde vio todo oscuro. Oscuro y un poco de frío por lo que se estremeció. Y se abrazó a sí mismo.

Entonces, vio una silueta en el frente. Una silueta más alta que ella, donde la mitad de su cuerpo era iluminado por la luz de la luna y en donde Tk veía totalmente asustado los ojos azules de su hermano como el hielo puro.

Estaba aterrorizado. Si le asustaba su mirada que parecía asesina, más pánico le daba su sonrisa burlona que tenía en sus labios. Temblaba sin parar. Matt estaba allí plantado de brazos cruzados esperándole.

-bueno, "hermanito" –empezó el mayor con tono burlón- ¿acaso te quedaste hasta tan tarde a que la causa siguiera desarrollándose?

Había malicia que Tk notó de inmediato. Pero no podía contestarle. Estando su hermano así, no, no podía. Era como si estuviera poseído por alguien maligno.

-así que... –siguió cambiando de postura poniéndose en jarras- en vez de hacerte yo a ti tío, vas y me desilusionas haciéndome a mí primero... ¿te parece justo? -burlándose de él- ¿y sabes qué ha pasado por tu capricho de hormonas?

-no fueron hormonas Matt... –contestó Tk por primera vez- solo que nos sentimos atraídos...

-bueno, pues entonces, usted perdone... –cortó Matt con ironía- veamos¿por dónde íbamos? –recordando- Oh sí... en lo que había pasado...

Tk no quería oír más. No quería oír aquel tono burlón de su hermano. No parecía él mismo.

-pues resulta que por vuestra "atracción" –auto corrigiéndose- Sora y yo hemos roto... -Tk se quedó sin hablas- sí, lo que oyes... parece ser que dentro de unos años no podré hacerte tío... ¿ves lo que has causado...? -sin abandonar ese tono burlón.

-yo... yo... –intentando decir algo, pero las palabras no querían salir de su boca.

-sí, has sido tú... claro, Sora te quiere mucho y siempre te ha consentido todo... y a mí me deja como el malo de la película...

-Matt... no es cierto... ella... –quería recordarle que Sora era la preocupación por los demás personificada, pero su hermano parecía no escucharle.

-¿sabes? Me dolió que quiera apoyarte y no me entienda... -soltando una mueca dejando caer los brazos pesadamente- espero que estés contento de haber destrozado mi vida... gracias a ti yo tampoco tengo un futuro feliz... y seguramente Tai tampoco... ya lo has visto...

-Matt... yo... –sin poder evitar que las lágrimas vinieran a su rostro- lo siento...

-oh no empieces ya a lagrimear como una niña pequeña... –sin dejarse conmover por sus lágrimas- siempre has sido un bebé llorando, recibiendo los mimos de la familia... –entrecierra los ojos lleno de ira como Tai- pero esta vez tus lágrimas no funcionaran frente a papá y mamá... cuando lo sepan, te mandarán al extranjero... lejos de ellos y también de ella... yo que tú, empezaría hacer las maletas... -dándose la vuelta para irse a su habitación.

-dime Matt¿acaso deseas eso¿Acaso no quieres verme más? –preguntó incrédulo de que él, ese hermano que de pequeño protegía a toda costa sin importarle nada, ni siquiera sus amigos, le dijera ahora todo aquello. Pero cuando Matt se volteó con una extraña mirada, comprendió todo. Él ya no le importaba para nada.

-la verdad, como venganza de destrozarme la vida, de quitarme a Sora, deseo no verte nunca más. Nunca jamás¿oíste?

Y el pequeño vio como en los ojos azules de su hermano salían pequeñas lágrimas. Él también sufría. Pero su sufrimiento era por perder a alguien especial. A alguien especial que no era nadie de su familia, sino la persona con la que había amado por primera vez. La primera persona que había entregado por primera vez todo su corazón.

Matt dejó en las penumbras a su hermano y se dirigió a la habitación para soltar libremente aquellas lágrimas en solitario, y así poder llorar a gusto como Tk hacía lo mismo en el sitio.

_"Los hombres nunca lloran"_

Es lo que hace tiempo su madre les había dicho. Pero ambos eran unos sentimentales enamorados después de todo.

o.o.o.o.o

Con el paso de los días, las relaciones fraternales que Tk y Kari mantenían con sus hermanos no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo, al contrario iban a peor.

Y las relaciones que tanto Tai con Matt mantenían con sus novias seguían rotas. Sin ninguna llamada o email.

Hecho que había sorprendido a los padres. Pues conocían bien los sentimientos de sus hijos y lo tanto que se querían.

Un día, la madre de Tai y Kari, había preguntado por la novia del chico, y éste se había enfadado. Había mirado a Kari con odio y había dejado de comer para irse a su habitación dejando a los padres boquiabiertos por esa reacción.

Los meses también fueron pasando, y la barriga de Kari comenzaba a engordar poco a poco. Estaba preocupada y asustada, no sabía que hacer. Necesitaba apoyo. Tenía a Tk. Pero... no tenía a la persona que tanto deseaba. No tenía a su hermano para defenderla de sus padres como siempre ocurría. Ya no le tendría nunca más.

¿Qué podía hacer? Necesitaba consejo para saber que hacer. Tk estaba muy afectado por lo de su hermano, y no se atrevía a pedir ayuda a Sora y a Shizu. No quería empeorar las cosas de su hermano y Matt con ellas.

Solo le quedaba alguien. Su mejor amiga. Tenía que contarle el problema para que la ayudara.

Ella no la defraudaría, de eso estaba segura.

-¿en serio? –preguntó Yolei incrédula ante tal confesión por su amiga- Kari... ¿estás...?

-así es Yolei... –asintió con más tristeza- si al menos Gatomon estuviera aquí... pero hasta dentro de tres meses no viene y no puedo esperar más...

-pero... –alucinada recordando la otra parte de la historia que su amiga le había contado- ¿y de veras Tai...? –completamente sorprendida, sin poder creerse eso- ¿Y Tai no...?

-ya te lo he dicho... –cortó la pequeña Yagami- él estalló en cólera y no quiso aceptarlo... y no puedo más... odio como me mira con esa cara de... es horrible verlo... -llorando en sus brazos, descargando lo que tenía dentro.

-Kari... –Yolei estaba sin saber que hacer. solo podía consolarla con un simple abrazo- no sé que decirte para ayudarte... la verdad, si a mí y a Ken nos pasara lo mismo... no sé que pasaría... pero sé que no tendríamos la fortaleza que Tk y tú tenéis...

-¿no tengo fortaleza Yolei? –mirándola con lágrimas- esto me está debilitando... el comportamiento de Tai hacia mí también me debilita... y aún queda lo que dirán mis padres... me matarán... –asustada por su posible reacción.

-no debes pensar eso Kari... –intentando animarla de alguna manera.

-es que no sé que hacer... quiero al menos que Tai y Shizu vuelvan... ¡maldita sea! Nunca le había visto tan feliz con una chica... y ahora, voy yo, y le destrozo...

-Kari¡ya, -cortándola- no te eches la culpa... –decía Yolei desesperada- solo es que mi hermana aprobaba lo tuyo, y Tai no...

-y lo mismo pasó con Matt y Sora... -agachando la cabeza sin apenas oírla- una pareja como la suya... y también rompen... y Tk está destrozado porque su hermano le odia... todo es por mi culpa...

-Kari... cálmate, no puedes echarte la culpa de todo...

-y eso no es todo... –siguió la chica con amargura- se me está empezando a notar... mi madre nota cómo estoy comiendo entre horas y mis vómitos... dice que debo ir al médico... ¿qué puedo hacer?

Yolei miró a su amiga de cómo se encontraba desesperada. En aquel momento se odió por no ser lo suficiente madura e inteligente para encontrar una solución para ayudarla. Solo le venía una idea a la cabeza.

-deberás decírselo... –confesó con un suspiro- a todos... no podéis esconderlo por más tiempo... después de todo, alguna vez tendrán que saberlo... ¿no te parece?

-Yolei... pero...

-tienes que tener fe Kari... –cortó la chica Inoue con una sonrisa cogiendo con firmeza sus manos- estoy segura de que si tienes esa fe, lo comprenderán y lo aceptarán...

-pero si Tai no lo aceptó¿crees que mis padres sí? –preguntó no muy segura.

-claro... –contestó convencida para animarla- si Tai no lo aceptó, es porque no tenías esa fe... debes tenerla... y si la tienes, estoy segura de que lo conseguirás... créeme... y con Shizu, ya hablaré yo con ella.

o.o.o.o.o

Varios días después de aquella charla, Kari había tomado la decisión de hacerle caso a su mejor amiga y le contó a Tk sus planes que éste accedió.

Y allí estaban todos. Los cuatro padres y sus dos hermanos estos aún enfadados haciendo cada uno algo diferente para no tener que enfrentarse nuevamente. Tai miraba la televisión por mirar, sin atenderla, mientras que Matt miraba en la terraza concentradamente el cielo azul.

Esa actitud de sus primogénitos había sorprendido tanto a los padres, sobre todo el hecho de ver como las últimas semanas no hablaban con sus hermanos pequeños.

-bien¿qué pasa¿Por qué nos habéis reunido? –preguntó intrigada la señora Yagami.

-mamá... yo... –empezó la pequeña Kari, pero calló al escuchar el sonido del timbre de la puerta interrumpiéndose a sí misma.

-ya voy yo... –dijo el señor de la casa levantándose del sofá.

Kari agachó la cabeza perdiendo el coraje y la fuerza que antes tenía. Miró de reojo a Tk y se compadeció de él. Aún estaba afectado por lo de su hermano. La mirada que tenía el rubio menor sobre Yamato era tan cargada de tristeza que no podía más que culparse por lo que les había sucedido.

-Shizu, vaya, hacía tiempo que no te veía... hola a ti también Sora... –dijo el señor Yagami recibiendo amenamente a las dos chicas.

Tai al escuchar el nombre de la que había sido su novia posó su mirada en ella, donde ésta a su vez le miró con una expresión imposible de identificar.

-ahí está Tai. Matt se encuentra solo en la terraza. –siguió diciendo el padre de Tai y Kari ajeno a todo lo que les había pasado hace semanas.

-gracias, pero no hemos venido por ellos. –contestó Shizu fríamente.

Aquello hizo ofender a Tai que siguió "mirando" la televisión con rabia por aquellas palabras.

-¿ah no? –preguntó el hombre sorprendido.

-veo que hemos llegado a tiempo. –comentó Sora sonriendo acercándose a los dos menores colocándose al lado de Tk, mientras que Shizu hacía lo mismo al lado de Kari- Yolei nos lo explicó todo. No vamos a dejar que lo carguéis vosotros dos solos.

-Sora¿de qué hablas? –preguntó confundida la reciente señora Ishida.

-verán... –empezó Shizu a explicar- hace días Tk y Kari nos contaron una noticia que es buena y mala al mismo tiempo.

-¿buena y mala¿Qué clase de noticia es esa? –preguntó esta vez el padre de los dos rubios.

Ahí nadie dijo nada. Kari tenía temor, mucho miedo. Y Sora y Shizu buscaban las palabras adecuadas para que no sonase tan mal.

-papá, Kari y yo estamos esperando un hijo... –dijo Tk de pronto, sin pensar en lo que vendría después.

La madre de Takeru lanzó un grito involuntario, mientras que la otra madre abría los ojos sorprendida.

-¿CÓMO! –exclamó el señor Ishida.

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO EMBARAZAR A MI HIJA? –dijo el señor Yagami montando en cólera.

-Tk¿cómo has podido decepcionarnos así? –preguntó Natsuko enfadada.

-esperad... un momento... –saltó Kari de inmediato- Tk no es culpable... yo...

-Kari... no me lo puedo creer en ti... –cortó su madre decepcionada como los demás- tienes solamente 15 años y te has comportado como una promiscua... claro, ahora entiendo muchas cosas... -comprendiendo los vómitos y demás síntomas.

-espere... no exagere tanto las cosas... ellos solo son jóvenes que se aman... –dijo Shizu defendiéndoles.

-tiene razón, es solo una forma más de demostrar su amor... no tiene nada de malo... –añadió Sora ayudando a su amiga.

-¿qué no tiene nada de malo? –repitió el señor Yagami con ironía- ¿entonces que mi hija esté embarazada no es malo...? –le preguntó con sarcasmo.

-que más da que haya sido unos años antes... –decía Shizu sin darle importancia al tema- si no se quisieran entonces sí que sería un problema.

-Shizu, no te metas... esto no tiene nada que ver contigo... –le dijo la madre de Tai duramente.

-¡genial! –soltó bastante frustrada la joven- Ahora comprendo la reacción de Tai, viene de familia.

-ah... o sea, que antes Kari se lo había contado a su hermano... y a juzgar por su expresión se lo ha tomado muy a pecho no queriendo saber ya nada de ella... y deduzco que como tú te pusiste de su parte, Tai ha roto contigo... –dijo el señor Yagami comprendiendo el porque su hijo no se hablaba con la mayor de las Inoue.

-pues fue al revés... –contestó la chica- yo no quiero estar con un chico que quiere que su hermanita sea una santa por el resto de su vida. Por favor, es Kari. Una chica como Sora o yo. Tiene derecho a enamorarse y a hacer estas cosas como los demás... –intentando razonar con los cuatro adultos.

-y a quedarse embarazada... –añadió el señor Ishida con sarcasmo. Su mirada se posa en su hijo pequeño que estaba callado y atemorizado- dime Tk, tú dices el problema, pero luego dejas que tus "niñeras" se hagan cargo con el peso de la discusión... ¿así pretendes ser padre?

-no papá... no es eso... solo que... –intentó explicar.

-Tk, me has decepcionado totalmente... -volviendo a repetir la madre- y seguramente con tu maldita torpeza has hecho que Matt haya roto con Sora, o Sora, me vas a decir que también fue al revés... –preguntó la madre a la joven Takenouchi directamente.

-por supuesto que sí. –contestó Sora- Yamato siempre había sido un chico que apoyaba a todos sus amigos y que nunca abandonaba a su hermano bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y ahora lo que veo es hipocresía. Él quiere lo mismo que Tai, que sea un niño para toda su vida... es decepcionante...

-tú sí que nos decepcionas... –le espetó la mujer reprochándoselo.

-por favor, basta ya... –saltó Kari empezando a sollozar.

-Kari, esta vez tus lágrimas no servirán para que me ablande... –dijo el padre de la chica frívolamente- lo que has hecho es culpa de los dos como has dicho... y no pienso castigarte porque eso sería temporal, así que haré otra cosa para que seas más consciente para la próxima vez...

-papá¿qué quieres decir? –preguntó temerosa la joven aferrándose con fuerza al brazo de Shizu, la cual estaba a su lado.

-para empezar, dejarás de ver a Tk... –sentenció el padre fríamente.

-no puede hacer eso... –dijo Sora incrédula.

-Sora, tú no te metas... –cortó el señor Ishida- esto ya no tiene nada que ver contigo... y Tk, -dirigiéndose a su hijo- lo mismo va para ti... no verás a Kari nunca más...

-pero... –intentó replicar el pequeño.

-y además Hikari... -continuó su padre- abortarás de inmediato... no quiero tener en mi casa a una joven adolescente promiscua embarazada...

-no... eso no... –negando desesperadamente- no por favor... papá, no me hagas hacer eso... -dijo la chica completamente aterrorizada.

-está siendo muy injusto... eso ya es pasarse... podemos aceptar la idea de separarnos, pero no haga que Kari aborte... –suplicó Tk.

-tiene razón... –le siguió Shizu con voz suplicante mientras tenía a Kari en sus brazos que lloraba de angustia- Kari es muy sensible incapaz de destruir una vida, y ahora quieren que destruyan parte de su sangre...

-Shizu, yo de tú me callaría, -dijo la madre cortándola- de hecho si piensas como ellos, ya sabes donde está la puerta...

-¿me está echando? –preguntó la joven incrédula.

-así es... –contestó el señor Yagami secamente- si ya no tienes nada que ver con nuestro hijo y apoyas semejante decisión...

-no pienso coger y huir como una cobarde abandonando a mis amigos. Alguien me enseñó que pasara lo que pasara nunca abandonase a mis compañeros. –dijo la chica llena de valor mirando a Tai que éste seguía en su puesto, dándole la espalda.

-eso solo son tonterías... –sentenció la madre del chico Yagami- son ideas de niños...

-Takeru, vámonos... –dijo el señor Ishida levantándose del asiento- hay que preparar cosas para tu marcha...

-¿mar... marcha? –contestó asustado Tk.

Es entonces cuando recordó lo que su hermano le había dicho.

_"-pero esta vez tus lágrimas no funcionaran frente a papá y mamá... cuando lo sepan, te mandarán al extranjero... lejos de ellos y también de ella... yo que tú, empezaría hacer las maletas..."_

-no por favor... no quiero irme... –dijo Tk asustado tras recordar las palabras de su hermano mayor.

-oh sí, que te irás... –dijo su madre toda firme- no quiero tener en casa a un niño desagradecido... te irás a Francia con tus abuelos y que ellos te aguanten... y no se hable más...

-mamá... no... –decía el rubio asustado- Sora... –mirando a su amiga en busca de ayuda.

-un momento, no tienen derecho a echarlo de casa... es su hijo... –dijo la joven defendiendo al adolescente como siempre había hecho.

-oh sí que lo tenemos. Somos sus padres. ¿Acaso lo quieres mantener tú en tu casa? –preguntó el padre.

-si es necesario sí... –contestó Sora decidida. Sabía que su madre lo entendería y no le importaría tenerlo en su casa.

-como quieras entonces... –dijo la señora Ishida con indiferencia.

Eso había dejado a Sora boquiabierta ante tal decisión tomada de inmediata.

-así que te quedas... pues quiero verte lo más lejos de mi hija... –comentó el señor Yagami frustrado de que Takeru se quedase en la misma ciudad que él y su hija- y en cuanto a ti Kari, abortarás de inmediato, ya mismo si puede ser... –sentenció finalmente levantándose del asiento.

Kari se asustó mucho y se pegó con más fuerza a la chica que tenía al lado.

Sin embargo, sintió como su brazo era cogido.

-Hikari, deja de hacer un drama... pongas como te pongas irás... y lo harás... –viendo como su hija se resistía.

-¡no...¡por favor, no...! –decía con histeria intentando zafarse- ¡no...!

Shizu, Sora y Tk querían ayudarla, pero no podían. No podían hacer nada. Aquel hombre era el padre de la chica, y ella todavía era menor de edad y tenía que seguir las órdenes de sus cuidadores.

-¡BASTA YA¡¡DÉJALA EN PAZ! –gritó Taichi.

Todos se sorprendieron sin excepción. Allí, enfrente del señor Yagami estaba su hijo mayor mirándole con odio y furia. Retándole, casi. Pero, quería saber¿cómo había llegado¿Y cuándo?

Entonces con fuerza, Tai agarró el otro brazo de su hermana, atrayéndola hacia él liberándola de su padre.

-Taichi¿qué te pasa a ti ahora?

-oh no Tai, no digas que tú también... –dijo su madre uniéndose a su esposo.

-¿yo también qué, mamá? -mirándola sin dejarse intimidar por sus padres- cierto que lo que Kari hizo no está bien... pero no hay necesidad de forzarla a hacer algo que ella nunca ha deseado...

-con el tiempo se le olvidará... –dijo su padre.

-a ella no... –declaró con firmeza- la conozco mucho mejor que vosotros... y si hacéis que aborte o deje de ver a Tk, os odiaré para toda la vida...

La madre creyó desmayarse por las palabras de su primogénito, mientras que el padre echaba chispas. Y su hermana aliviada de poder tener por fin a su hermano de su lado. Se sentía protegida por él por lo que cerró los ojos aliviada apoyándose mejor en su cálido pecho.

-Taichi, te estás ganando que te eche de casa... –dijo el señor Yagami entre dientes por las palabras de su hijo.

-no es necesario... –contestándole a medida que cogía su chaqueta y la de su novia y hermana- me voy por voluntad propia. Ya tengo 18 años y puedo ocuparme de Kari como siempre lo he hecho. Vámonos. –abandonando la casa.

-vamos Tk... creo que aquí molestamos... –dijo Sora enojada imitando a Tai. Antes de darse la vuelta hacia la salida, su vista se posó en la terraza donde Matt había dejado de mirar el cielo azul y había sido espectador de todo lo sucedido y ahora la miraba con odio sin querer hacer nada, ni siquiera intervenir como Taichi había hecho. Aquello le entristeció por lo que prosiguió su camino.

o.o.o.o.o

-oye Tai... –dijo Shizu cuando estuvieron todos en la calle.

-¿sí? –contestó el chico mirándola donde advirtió que la miraba con un brillo extraño.

-esto... esto significa... ¿qué lo aceptas? –preguntó la chica esperanzada.

-supongo... –dando un suspiro- si hay algo que no aguanto, es ver a mi hermana sufriendo o en peligro... –terminando con una sonrisa tierna.

-gracias oni-chan... te quiero mucho... –dijo Kari abrazándolo a media que lloraba de emoción.

-y yo Hika... siento lo que te dije -correspondiendo a su abrazo- y siento haber tardado en darme cuenta... Tk... –mirando al susodicho- procura cuidar bien de mi hermana y que mi futuro sobrino nazca sano... –ampliando su sonrisa.

-claro... –contestó Tk con una sonrisa.

-y Shizu... –dirigiéndose a ella todo arrepentido- perdóname... lo siento... siento lo que te dije... solo era que estaba...

La chica no le dejó continuar ya que lo había callado con un corto beso cogiéndole por sorpresa.

-ya tonto... ya sé que estabas un poquito bravo... y que no lo decías en serio... –dijo Shizu comprensiva.

Tai sonrió. De pronto miró a la pelirroja que tenía la vista fijada en el piso con expresión triste y llena de decepción.

-Sora, no te preocupes... –dijo Tai acercándose a su lado posando su mano en su hombro- estoy seguro que Yamato lo aceptará igual que yo y regresará a ti... –terminando con una dulce sonrisa, que hizo sonrojar por un momento a su amiga.

-no lo sé Taichi... –mirando hacia otro lado- espero que sí... aunque no lo creo... –dijo Takenouchi muy segura de sus palabras.

o.o.o.o.o

Los días fueron pasando, Tai y Kari se hospedaron en la casa Inoue con Shizu, que los acogieron amablemente. Aunque el señor Inoue le había advertido a Tai que mantuviera las distancias con su hija mayor bajo su techo, a pesar de todo. Pero Tai, temerario como siempre, había supuesto para él aquello como un reto y todas las noches las pasaba con su novia, recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Por otra parte, Tk vivía con la familia Takenouchi, los cuales estos al saber el motivo lo cobijaron en su casa con gusto y sin problema.

De vez en cuando Tk visitaba a Kari para saber que tal iba llevando el embarazo, cosa que iba muy favorablemente lo que alegraba a los dos muchachos.

Sin embargo, el asunto de Sora con Matt todavía no se había arreglado. No tenía noticias del chico y no lo había visto desde aquella reunión.

Muchas veces, estaba tentada en llamarle y disculparse. Todavía le quería tanto, pero el solo hecho de pensar que había abandonado a su hermano de aquella forma, hacía que reconsiderara su acto.

Tk veía y observaba todo lo que a la pelirroja le pasaba y le sucedía. Y se culpaba de su situación.

-Sora... ¿por qué no hablas con mi hermano? –le dijo el chico un día por la noche mientras ella miraba detenidamente una foto donde estaba ella con él. Ante aquella pregunta notó como la chica se contraía- cítale y habla con él... –siguió insistiendo- dejad a un lado mi asunto y volved... él también lo debe estar pasando mal... seguro... –Tk sabía perfectamente que su hermano después de todo la quería más que a nada. Lo sabía porque en realidad su hermano no era muy bueno ocultando sus sentimientos.

-Tk mira, -empezando la pelirroja nerviosa- la vida no es como un cuento de hadas. Esto es la realidad... Matt nunca va querer estar conmigo sin aceptar primero lo tuyo...

-Sora... lo siento... yo... –completamente arrepentido- yo no quería que mi hermano y tú... de veras que no quería...

-no te preocupes... –mirándole con una sonrisa feliz que Tk pudo distinguir como falsa- en cierto modo, te lo agradezco... creo que con eso, vi quien era Matt en realidad... que no aparentaba ser quien era...

-quizás tengas razón, pero creo que... –intentando convencerla.

En ese las tripas del pequeño sonaron haciendo reír a la chica.

-¿tienes hambre? Espera... –cortándole burlonamente antes de que dijera algo- no me contestes, tu estómago lo ha hecho por ti...

-Sora, muy graciosa... –contestó el menor ofendido- pero es que es la hora de cenar...

-¿y qué te apetece hoy de cena? Hoy cocinaré lo que el pequeño de la casa diga.

-pues creo que... –haciéndose la boca agua pensando en su plato favorito.

DING DONG

Tanto Sora como Tk se miraron sorprendidos. Ninguno de ellos esperaba a nadie, y los padres de la chica estaban de viaje de negocios, y a esas horas...

-tranquila, ya voy yo... tú ve preparando la comida... –dijo el chico sonando como todo un hombre.

-¿y qué quieres de cena?

-pues ¿qué va a ser? –dijo el chico con una sonrisa de oreja en oreja- pasta... quiero pasta...

-ok...

Tk fue felizmente a la puerta y al abrirla se quedó de piedra.

-eh... eh... oni-san...

Sora lo escuchó claramente, y olvidándose de todo fue de inmediato a la entrada donde allí estaba Yamato con un rostro inexpresivo.

-¿a qué has venido? –preguntó la pelirroja de inmediato enfadada.

-vengo a llevarme a mi hermano... –contestó Matt secamente.

-¿cómo? –dijo Tk con temor pegándose con fuerza a Sora imaginando que sus padres habían decidido mandarle finalmente al extranjero.

Aquella reacción de su hermano hizo que Matt frunciera el entrecejo.

-tranquilo... papá y mamá ya han aceptado tu problema, lo mismo que los padres de Hikari. Y han dicho que os ayudarían. Que se arrepienten de todo.

-¿de veras? –exclamó el pequeño adolescente ilusionado sin ningún tipo de rencor hacia sus padres.

El rubio menor miró a Sora, pero ésta tenía la mirada en Matt donde todavía se podía apreciar el enfado en vez de la sorpresa.

-¿y tú Yamato¿Tú no lo aceptas como ellos? –le preguntó la chica enojada.

-eso no es asunto tuyo... –contestándole con la misma actitud.

Tk avecinando la tormenta decidió intervenir.

-basta Sora, da igual... déjalo por favor... –dijo Tk desesperado, no quería empeorar más las cosas de lo que estaban.

Los tres se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, pero Matt observaba de reojo como su hermano se pegaba en Sora. De cómo se pegaba demasiado a ella. Le incomodaba y al mismo tiempo le ponía de los nervios.

-ve a recoger tus cosas... nos tenemos que ir para coger el último tren... y no estoy dispuesto a esperar... –dijo su hermano fríamente.

-voy...

Antes de ir a la habitación donde se hospedaba echó un vistazo atrás donde parecía haber tensión entre su hermano y Sora.

-"hermano..." –pensó Tk.

Movió la cabeza y se adentró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta para empaquetar sus cosas para irse a su casa, donde esta vez sus padres le esperaban con los brazos abiertos.

o.o.o.o.o

Ya había pasado casi dos meses desde aquel día, y la relación de Matt y Sora no se había restablecido con el tiempo.

Takeru observaba a su hermano constantemente como éste se encontraba deprimido y frustrado. Él conocía la razón, se lo había confesado el porque de su reacción y demás, varias semanas atrás, y no podía ayudarle ni hacer nada porque le había hecho jurar que no se lo contaría absolutamente a nadie. Solo quedaba una esperanza. Y esa esperanza había aparecido ese día por la pantalla de su ordenador.

-ya hemos vuelto... –apareciendo Gabumon allí con Patamon sobre su cabeza.

-Takeru... cuanto tiempo... te he echado de menos... –dijo Patamon saltando de inmediato hacia sus brazos.

-yo también Patamon... –abrazándolo con fuerza muy entusiasmado- me alegro de que por fin hayáis venido...

-¿y eso¿Te ha pasado algo? –preguntó Patamon muy preocupado.

-bueno... sí... –recordando el asunto de que iba a ser padre dentro de poco- pero tranquilo que está solucionado... –agregando con una sonrisa despreocupada- solo que ahora el problema está en Matt...

-¿qué le pasa a Matt? –preguntó Gabumon ahora él preocupado, mucho más de lo que estaba anteriormente Patamon.

-verás... –empezando Tk a explicar seriamente todo el problema incluyendo lo suyo con Kari.

o.o.o.o.o

En una simple y sencilla habitación, un rubio adolescente de 18 años alternaba su vista de la ventana a su armónica, su armónica el cielo azul y así sucesivamente.

Finalmente dio un largo suspiro.

¿Cuántas veces había estado tentado en llamarla por teléfono y volver con ella? Empezar de nuevo. Olvidar lo de su hermano, hacer como que no había ocurrido nada. Pero, era su orgullo, su todo que impedía coger el teléfono y marcar el número de la casa Takenouchi.

-¡YAMATO! –gritó su digimon apareciendo por la puerta de su habitación abriéndola con violencia, a medida que le sorprendía.

-Gabumon… ¿ya has vuelto del mundo…?

-Yamato¿cómo puedes ser tan estúpido? –le preguntó su digimon cortándole bruscamente.

-¿eh? –comentó sin comprender, solo durante un corto de tiempo. luego cerró los ojos con una sonrisa- Tk, te lo ha contado por lo que veo…

-así es… pero no me contó la razón por la que no te da la gana de volver con Sora… así, que me lo vas a explicar de una buena vez… ¿por qué no quieres volver con ella? –preguntó enfadado el digimon por primera vez con él.

-yo… -empezó el chico agachando la cabeza tristemente- verás… es que... es que... es Tk… -dijo abriendo los ojos con la mirada perdida.

-¿Tk? –repitió el digimon incrédulo- No lo entiendo…

El rostro de Matt pasó a ser el de alguien completamente hecho polvo.

-Sora siempre ha adorado a Tk… siempre desde pequeños le quería más a él que a mí… le tenía tanta envidia… él era espontáneo, abierto, alegre… en cambio yo... yo era todo lo contrario a él...

-pero Matt, eso no tiene nada que ver… Tk es Tk, pero tú eres tú, dos hermanos con personalidades diferentes, lo reconozco, pero fue de ti quien Sora se enamoró, no de Tk… aunque… claro tenéis una relación bastante rara, que claro… -con un tono lleno de reproche.

-eh un momento... ¿qué quieres decir con "rara"? –encarándole algo furioso- ¿qué insinúas exactamente?

-pues que las primeras semanas estabas muy atento y muy enamorado de ella, pero después… -girando la cabeza- la tratabas como si no la quisieras tanto… como si todo te diera igual...

-es que ya sabes que no me gusta ser empalagoso... –dijo el chico justificándose- pero eso no viene al caso… es solo que pienso que Sora siempre ha querido a Tk más que a mí…

-pues como sigas pensando así, la perderás para siempre… y tú no quieres, lo sé porque te conozco… así que llámala y discúlpate…

-pero…

-¡que la llames! –dijo Gabumon ya harto dándole bruscamente el inalámbrico.

Después de eso se marchó dejándole solo, o eso era lo que Yamato pensaba, ya que el digimon azulado había dejado la puerta entreabierta para que él, Tk y Patamon pudieran espiarle.

Matt miraba el teléfono, sabía de memoria el número de su casa, pero tenía temor y además no sabía que decirle.

-un momento, -recordó el chico- ¿desde cuando tengo yo miedo? Venga, vamos, Matt tú puedes… a por todas…

Se oía línea al otro lado por lo que se puso nervioso. Un toque, el segundo, el tercero, el cuarto… y por fin descuelgo.

Tembló de miedo.

-ah¿Sora…? –notando que era ella precisamente quien estaba al otro lado del aparato- ¿eres tú?... verás, yo… yo... yo quería decirte que… lo siento… siento no haber comprendido y… -su cara pasa a la alegría- ¿de verdad que me perdonas? –completamente feliz- ¿qué lo entiendes?

o.o.o.o.o

_"...el ver la sonrisa nuevamente en el rostro de mi hermano mientras hablaba con Sora solucionando sus problemas, me alegraba mucho. _

_Como dicen, la agonía y la tristeza se va y se borra cuando la verdadera felicidad renace en tu corazón._

_En ese momento, había pensado que a partir de aquel instante, todo iba a ir para bien. _

_Desgraciadamente, había pecado de ingenuo y el destino nos había jugado una mala pasada haciéndonos sufrir a todos, pero especialmente a Hikari y a mí."_

_Takeru Ishida_

_13/03/2015_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con estas palabras, Mark concluyó la primera parte del libro dejando a sus hermanos y primos fascinados ante tal historia.

-¿y de verdad qué pasó eso? –preguntó Takeshi impresionado.

-es increíble… -comentó su digimon igual que su amigo.

-desgraciadamente así es primito… -dijo Mark asintiendo.

-pero… ¿cómo os enterasteis vosotros de la existencia del borrador de papá? –preguntó Isaki pensando en ese detalle.

-digamos que cuando teníamos vuestra edad… éramos un tanto traviesos… -dijo la joven Yagami con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-en otras palabras… que cotilleasteis los cajones¿no? –dijo Salamon como si fuera la más madura de todos.

-tanto como eso, no… -dijo SnowoAgumon.

-fue casualidad el descubrirlo… -dijo Zabumon tranquilamente.

-entonces, eso significa que Isaki no es el primer hijo de tía Kari y tío Tk… -dijo el hijo de Tai con aires de superioridad.

-buena deducción Sherlock… -comentó la pequeña Ishida sarcástica.

-¿y me imagino que ese hijo tendría un digimon…? -dijo el pequeño Koromon interesado en eso principalmente.

-¿además de que dónde están...? –preguntó Pyokomon curiosa.

-es verdad¿porque nunca se habló de ellos…? -preguntó Tsunomon.

-y también queda por saber¿por qué papá, mamá y los tíos se van este día…? -siguió preguntando esta vez el pequeño Aki.

-eh, eh, eh, tranquilizaos, calma todos… -dijo Mark ante tal avalancha de preguntas- este capítulo solo ha sido la primera parte…

-la llamada drama/romance… -completó su digimon.

-la siguiente será la respuesta a todas vuestras preguntas… -dijo Mark en tono serio.

CONTINUARÁ…

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, este es otro capítulo que había publicado pero ahora con guión y un poquito ampliado. También es aquí donde había quedado. Pero tranquilos que el siguiente capítulo está casi finalizado y pienso subirlo para la semana y esta vez de verdad.

Así que en el próximo capítulo se conocerá el verdadero misterio de Tk y Kari.

Muchas gracias a pesar de todo, de los reviews que me dejasteis. Intentaré actualizar este fic más a menudo.

'Atori'****


	4. El secreto de Tk y Kari 2ª parte

CAPÍTULO 2: EL SECRETO DE TK Y KARI

"SEGUNDA PARTE -Kibou y Hinode-"

-¿qué quieres decir, hermano? –preguntó confusa su hermana- ¿cómo qué la siguiente resolverá todas nuestras dudas?

-lo entenderás cuando lo leas… -le contestó con una sonrisa. Posa su mirada en su hermano pequeño- Aki, esto que se va a leer es demasiado fuerte para alguien como tú… ¿por qué no vais Tsunomon y tú fuera a jugar?

-tiene razón… -apoyó Zabumon en la decisión de su compañero.

-pero hermano… yo… yo quiero saberlo… quiero saberlo para así poder comprender al tío… por favor, deja que nos quedemos… -pidió suplicante el pequeño pelirrojo Ishida

El adolescente dio un largo suspiro y finalmente asintió ante la petición de su hermanito.

-a ver primo, que estoy en ascuas… -decía Takeshi impaciente- ¿qué pasó con ese hermano nuestro?

-¿y con su digimon? –preguntó Tokomon.

-para empezar no es hermano, sino hermana… -corrigió la joven adolescente hija de Tai.

-no fastidies hermana… ¿es una chica? –dijo su hermano completamente impresionado- viniendo de tía Kari y tío Takeru tuvo que ser una joya¿no¿Y qué hay de ella¿Dónde se encuentra? Es que acaso buscó la independencia, y por eso todos los años papá y los otros se marchan... para ir a visitarla¿no es cierto? Pues sí que nos salió alguien listo por fin en esta familia… -dijo Toji muy convencido de sus palabras.

Todos le miraron raro, menos su hermana y digimon que estaban rojos de vergüenza por la absurda idea que el pequeño Yagami tenía.

-oye Toji… no tengo nada en contra tuya… pero, calladito estás mucho más guapo… -dijo molesta la digimon amiga de Sanae.

-ay sí... –replicó el niño todo chulo sin captar el sentido del mensaje.

-oye primo… -empezó Isaki dirigiéndose a Mark sin hacerle caso a su joven pariente que comenzaba a chulearse de sí mismo- por favor, sigue con la lectura… quiero saber que ha sido de esa hermana…

-y de su digimon… -siguió insistente esta vez Salamon.

-a eso voy ahora… -dijo el adolescente Ishida a medida que pasaba la siguiente página donde se leía en la parte superior, segunda parte- _"después de que todo aquello se había solucionado, habían pasado tres años. Tres maravillosos años donde mi niña, mi pequeña era una verdadera joya que se había ganado de inmediato el afecto de toda la familia y conocidos… además de que era una auténtica preciosidad. Tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azules como yo, y de Hikari al parecer había heredado su bondad, su mirada pacífica y llena de luz… observarla o estar con ella era como si todo lo malo no existiera. La llamamos Kibou, ya que una luz sin esperanza no podía ser. Con ella podía tener un verdadero orgullo de padre. Era mi gran y mi más anhelado tesoro..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-HACE 17 AÑOS APROXIMADAMENTE-_

En un piso bien acomodado donde las vistas daban al famoso mar de Odaiba, cuatro mujeres tomaban un café en la gran sala de la casa, conversando amenamente sobre sus cosas, como hacían desde hace tiempo.

Las cosas en tres años después de aquello habían variado bastante. Mientras que las cuatro chicas quedaban en casa tomando el delicioso café, sus parejas se iban a casa de uno de ellos para poder ver los partidos de la liga. Y ellas no era que no les gustase el fútbol, solo que preferían estar a su aire y hablar tranquilamente sobre sus cosas, que en una misma casa con ellos, con una palabra como "GOL", oyéndose a cada momento.

-la verdad chicas, esto del fútbol en parte es como una bendición… -opinó Hikari.

-lo dirás por ti, porque… -contestó Shizu algo frustrada- Tai no para con el fútbol, incluso después de ver el partido… en casa no hace más que decir, que Beckham esto… que no sé quién lo otro…

-ya sabes que Taichi de joven era todo un crack del fútbol… no pensaba en otra cosa… -dijo Sora defendiendo a su mejor amigo.

-ah no Sora… quien sí era un crack era mi querido Ken… -comentó orgullosamente Miyako.

-no te fastidia… si yo tuviera la semilla de la oscuridad también hubiera sido un crack del tenis…

-chicas, chicas por favor… -dijo Kari calmándolas- lo que yo quería decir, y que mi cuñadita no me dejó… -mirando a Shizu con reproche- era que como los chicos están con su adorado fútbol, nosotros tenemos por fin cada semana una tarde para charlar juntas y tranquilas…

-solo hasta que aparezcan niños… -comentó Yolei con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿qué insinúas hermanita? –preguntó su hermana mayor mirándola confusa.

-pues –ampliando su sonrisa- que va siendo hora de que me des un sobrino¿no te parece?

-pero… ¿QUÉ DICES! –exclamó la mayor poniéndose nerviosa y alterada.

-tiene razón, yo también quiero un sobrinito… -siguió Kari picándola como su amiga- pero por favor, procura que no salga un clon de mi hermano… ya tengo suficiente con un Taichi… y no me gustaría tener otro Tai en la familia…

-¡HIKARI! –le reprendió roja su cuñada- pero¿qué dices?

-venga hermanita… -siguió insistiendo Miyako en el tema- que ya estás casada con Tai. Es lógico que una pareja de casados tengan un hijo.

-te recuerdo Miyako que me casé con Tai hace seis meses… ¿por qué no le pedís un niño a Sora? Ella ya lleva un año de casada con Yamato. –dijo Shizu para librarse del acoso.

-¿SHIZU! –alterándose ahora Sora captando el mensaje.

Y las tres chicas comenzaron a reír sin poder evitarlo ante el bochorno de la actual señora Ishida.

o.o.o.o.o

Eran ya las nueve cuando Kari junto a Tk se despedían de sus amigos y al mismo tiempo parientes.

-Sora parece que iba muy colorada... ¿de qué habéis estado hablando? –preguntó Tk curioso con su típica sonrisa de niño bueno que nunca rompió un plato.

-ah no Takeru... –negó Hikari divertida- las conversaciones entre mujeres son solo de mujeres y de nadie más...

-bueno... ya me enteraré mediante la futura señora Ichijoji... tiende a tener la lengua un poco larga... –dijo el chico burlándose.

-cretino... –dándole un leve codazo juguetonamente.

-¿y cómo está nuestra pequeña Kibou?

-ha estado encerrada toda la tarde con Patamon y Gatomon... también Hawkmon y Biyomon han estado con ella...

-se ha ganado el cariño de todos los Digimons de inmediato. Incluso Agumon y Gabumon sienten aprecio por ella... –dijo Tk orgulloso de su pequeña.

-también le tienen cariño a su digimon... y es lógico... –comentó la antigua portadora de la luz- es la primera digimon de entre los elegidos en nacer... es especial...

-nuestra niña sí que es especial... pero... me gustaría saber que está haciendo para que incluso no viniera a recibirme... –algo molesto.

-eres un niño... –dijo Kari para sí misma con una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

o.o.o.o.o

Mientras en una habitación donde se encontraba una pequeña rubia de media melena y ojos azules donde hacía algo muy concentradamente en su mesa de estudio siendo observada por Patamon y Gatomon quién ésta última tenía en sus brazos a una pequeña digimon de color blanco con tonalidades verdes por todo su cuerpo.

-¡terminé! –dijo aquella niña contenta- fijaos¿qué os parece? –enseñando una especie de cómic lleno de colores donde se veían muchas imágenes de Digimons jugando con humanos.

-Kibou es precioso... –dijo Patamon impresionado.

-dibujas muy bien... –añadió la gata.

-gracias Patamon, Gatomon... ¿tú qué dices SnowPoyomon? –le preguntó a su digimon.

-es fantástico Kibou... maravilloso... –halagando a su compañera la cual sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de color escarlata.

-ahora recuerdo... –decía Gatomon- que Hikari era muy buena dibujando...

-yo recuerdo... –empezó Patamon que tenía en sus manos aquella hoja- que Takeru ya con 11 años escribía historias fantásticas... y ésta tiene buen argumento... –leyéndolo- podrías llegar a ser mangaka... ¿no te gustaría?

-no está nada mal... –comentó la pequeña aunque no muy ilusionada.

-pues debes esforzarte en conseguir tu sueño... –apoyó Gatomon.

-bueno... –comenzó algo dudosa cogiendo a su digimon en brazos- la verdad... es que no sueño con eso realmente...

-¿ah no...? –se cuestionaron los dos Digimons sagrados a la vez.

-veréis... lo que realmente me gustaría... –empezó animada- es convertirme en un digimon justo y poderoso... una especie de ángel...

-¿un digimon?

-¿de tipo sagrado?

-sí, así es... –siguió la niña con un brillo en sus ojos azules- y que me permita volar... siempre he querido volar... surcar por el cielo... ver desde el cielo las diminutas casas... pero... –entristeciéndose- sé que no lo conseguiré...

-¿qué dices? De eso nada... –dijo Patamon decidido- quizás nunca llegues a ser un digimon, pero volar, te garantizo que lo harás...

-Patamon tiene razón... no ahora o mañana, porque tenemos la reunión de todos los años de los nuevos elegidos... pero para el día siguiente, Patamon o yo te llevaremos por los cielos...

-¿en serio? –preguntó Kibou esperanzada.

-por supuesto... escoge en que medio, si en Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, Angewomon, Angemon, MagnaAngemon... el que desees que nosotros encantados te llevaremos por los cielos...

-¿y tú SnowPoyomon, qué deseas¿O no tienes un sueño? –le preguntó la gata a la pequeña SnowPoyomon.

-claro que sí mamá Gatomon... –dijo firme la digimon- solo deseo ser poderosa para proteger para siempre a mi amiga... quiero estar siempre a su lado...

Los dos Digimons asintieron complacidos de esa respuesta. Sin duda alguna, aquella digimon había heredado mucho de ellos dos, a pesar de que mágicamente, cuando Kibou había nacido, había aparecido un digihuevo de color verde y amarillo.

Recordaban que cuando había salido se hicieron cargo de la pequeña digimon, preparándola para el día en que su compañera tuviera conciencia.

Sin embargo, aquella pequeña digimon, con el paso del tiempo y los cuidados recibidos, había visto a Patamon y a Gatomon como si fueran sus padres.

o.o.o.o.o

Al otro lado de la puerta, Tk y Kari sonreían y la cerraron para que continuaran con lo suyo.

-desde luego como se nota que las adoran... –dijo Kari.

-pero mi hermano y Taichi no se quedan atrás... ¿no recuerdas lo que peleaban antes para tenerla en brazos? –dijo Tk divertido guiñándole el ojo.

-eso nos costó caro a nosotros... –recordándolo pesadamente- ¿a quién se le ocurre para pelearse la idea de jugar con la consola durante casi cinco horas seguidas, y solo para tener a nuestra hija en brazos? No me extraña que se hubieran fundido los plomos... –dijo la mujer ligeramente molesta.

-no daban ganado... –riéndose- pero por mí no había problema, porque después me divertía ver las caras de Sora y Shizu hacia ellos...

-definitivamente eres como un niño –volvió a repetir moviendo la cabeza- voy preparar la cena... que luego viene tu digimon especialmente diciéndome de si "¿está hecho?" "¿Te falta mucho?" "Tengo hambre" es un glotón como su amigo... –mirándole severamente.

-ay Kari, ya me conoces... –repentinamente la coge de la cintura seductoramente- ¿sabes cariño? se me ha ocurrido algo... ¿no te gustaría tener la parejita? –preguntó Tk pícaramente.

-¿de qué hablas? –preguntó Kari confusa.

-dale rienda suelta a tu imaginación... –provocándola.

-¡Tk! –alterándose comprendiendo sus verdaderos motivos a medida que se ponía toda roja- sabes que no podemos... Patamon y Gatomon duermen con nosotros... y... –sonrojándose más- y si los mandamos a otra habitación... Gatomon que tiene un oído fino... podría... ... ...ya me entiendes... –sin andarse con más ataduras.

-eso es lo malo de convivir con Digimons... –comentó el antiguo portador de la esperanza fastidiado.

-pero... podemos hacerlo, cuando no estén... –dijo Kari cambiando su cara a una traviesa- seguro que querrán quedarse alguna noche o días en el mundo digital... y podríamos aprovechar... o hacer una acampada en el Digimundo...

-hum... cualquier de las dos ideas son aceptables, mi dama... solo espero que ese día llegue pronto...

o.o.o.o.o

Al día siguiente, en el mundo digital, un grupo de seis amigos con sus Digimons estaban alegremente y felices.

Aquel día era especial para ellos, pues era el día en que los nuevos elegidos se habían unido al grupo, formando el nuevo grupo de los elegidos. Solo que no participaban Tai y compañía. Ellos no tenían nada que ver, además de que ya tenían su día.

Todos se lo pasaban bien a pesar de que ya era tarde y que la comida había sido devorada y ahora solo quedaban los restos en los platos de plástico.

Pero no se molestaban en recogerlo, pues se encontraban observando sonrientes un enfrentamiento entre dos personas en particular.

-ahora verás... –dijo Veemon con múltiples rasguños en su cara- ¡Veecabezazo!

Una pequeña digimon le esquivó ágilmente y sin problemas, haciendo que Veemon se diera contra el duro suelo.

-ay... me rindo... –dijo Veemon derrotado, haciendo que Davis se sintiera humillado.

-¡genial! Lo he conseguido... –gritó Kibou contenta, danzando de alegría recibiendo a su digimon contenta- he ganado al tío Davis...

-eh oye... tampoco no lo digas tan alto... –dijo Davis completamente ofendido.

-desde luego chicos, se nota que esa niña es hija vuestra... –comentó Yolei hacia Tk y Kari- debéis estar orgullosos de ella... aaahhh... –escapándole un suspiro- me apetece tanto tener un hijo... –eso hizo que Ken se pusiera nervioso, y Yolei le miró suplicante- oye Ken-chan...

-¡no! –contestó tajante- Yolei que todavía no estamos casados... por favor...

-pero si nos vamos a casar dentro de unos años... que más da que lo tengamos ahora... ¿no crees?

Hawkmon llamó en bajo a su amigo Woormon, el cual acercó su oreja.

-oye¿tú sabes lo que eso significaría? Me refiero a que tengan un hijo... –preguntó Hawkmon asustado.

-por supuesto que lo sé... –contestó el insecto- cambios de pañales, olores desagradables, berridos a cada momento...

-no, no hablo de eso... –cortó el ave- me refiero a que nacería una Yolei... imagínate la pesadilla que tendríamos que soportar... ¡auch! –recibiendo un golpe por parte de su compañera que estaba indignada por el comentario que había sido escuchado por todos, y que Ken y Woormon miraban a Yolei nerviosos y asustados.

-mira Miya... aunque quieras tener un hijo... necesitan cuidados las 24 horas... –le dijo Kari por experiencia propia.

-también Hawkmon las necesita y mira lo sano que está... –acotó Inoue. Su digimon la miró raro con su chichón sobre la cabeza haciéndola ver si estaba sano o no.

-no quieras comparar un digimon a un niño Miyako-san... –dijo Cody en su sitio.

-tiene razón... –apoyó Tk- además, un niño es diferente a un digimon... y cuando el niño es tuyo... –mirando a su hija que danzaba alegremente- temes de dejarla sola y que le pase algo...

-¿a esa niña? –intervino Davis con su digimon aún humillados por la derrota sufrida por una niña de tres años- no te preocupes Tk. Esa pequeña que es tu copia a carbón no le va a pasar nada. Sabe como defenderse la condenada.

-yo no quiero imaginar como será cuando SnowPoyomon digievolucione... –dijo Veemon imaginándose de que si en estado bebé ya era poderosa, en nivel campeón sería más fuerte que él estando incluso en el nivel híper.

-uaaaaaahhh! –bostezó de pronto ruidosamente Armadillomon- oye que se nota que el Sol se ha puesto¿nos vamos ya a casa?

-tienes razón... además tengo que estudiar para el examen...

-vaya Cody... ahora sí que te pareces a Joe... –dijo Kari impresionada, haciendo que todos rieran.

o.o.o.o.o

Poco a poco todos se fueron yendo a sus casas.

Finalmente frente a la televisión donde iban Tk con su familia y Digimons.

-oíd... ¿podemos quedarnos Gatomon y yo esta noche en el mundo digital? –pidió el digimon de la esperanza.

-¿y eso? –preguntó Kari.

-quiero... –algo nervioso- es sobre una cosa... no te importa¿verdad? –dirigiéndose a Gatomon que estaba confusa ante tal petición.

-no... por supuesto... me es igual... y bien¿qué decís vosotros? –mirando a los dos humanos adultos.

-ok... –contestó Tk muy de inmediato haciendo que Kari se sonrojara adivinando sus intenciones ocultas.

o.o.o.o.o

Ya en casa de Tk y Kari donde la noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad, ambos se encontraban en su habitación leyendo un libro tras haber acostado anteriormente a Kibou que dormía plácidamente debido al día tan ajetreado.

-oye Tk... –empezó su mujer algo nerviosa mirándole de reojo completamente sonrojada.

-dime –dijo el chico mirándola a medida que ponía el libro sobre sus piernas.

-esto... –en tono vacilante posando el libro sobre la mesilla de noche- como están nuestros Digimons en el mundo digital y Kibou con un sueño profundo... –cortándose toda nerviosa- pues... lo que hablamos ayer... bueno... que yo... –empezando a balbucear poniéndose completamente colorada- ya sabes... que en lo de que tengamos más hijos...

-¿empecemos a practicar para darle más hermanitos a Kibou? –preguntó Tk pícaramente dejando su libro en la mesita para echarse encima suya.

-¿practicar? –preguntó la chica arqueando una ceja- pensé que ayer habíamos quedado en que cuando se nos presentara una oportunidad... pues... –comportándose tímidamente como si fuera una chiquilla.

El chico sonríe ante el rostro inocente de su esposa y poco a poco va acercando su rostro para unir sus labios en un tierno beso que rápidamente se convirtió en apasionado.

Ambos jóvenes se iban a entregar esa noche, en ese momento. Era la ocasión perfecta, lo que ellos tanto anhelaban.

Sin embargo, un ruido de un jarrón al caer hizo que su mundo donde solo existían ellos dos se rompiera y en sus rostros se dibujara la preocupación.

-¿qué ha pasado? Ese ruido vino del cuarto de Kibou… -dijo la joven asustada.

-tranquila cariño, no te preocupes… -dijo Tk calmándola con una sonrisa tierna mientras se levantaba de la cama- de seguro que ha sido SnowPoyomon que durmiendo inconscientemente rompió algo… -yéndose a la habitación de su hija para verificar que era lo que había pasado en realidad.

-espera, voy contigo… -dijo la mujer levantándose rápidamente poniéndose encima una bata rosa para ocultar su desnudez.

Al llegar a la habitación, los dos adultos se quedaron con la boca abierta, viendo un panorama que ni en sus peores pesadillas hubieron podido imaginar.

-¡Kibou! –llamaron ambos padres angustiados.

El cuarto de su hija se encontraba todo revuelto, su pequeña desaparecida lo mismo que su Digimon.

Kari al ver todo aquello comenzó a temblar. Dio un paso hacia atrás y se llevó las manos a la cabeza delirando una y otra vez como cuando era pequeña.

-¿Kari! –viendo a su mujer cayendo finalmente desmayada, afortunadamente en sus brazos impidiendo que se cayera al frío suelo.

o.o.o.o.o

A las pocas horas, Tk con su hermano, Tai y sus Digimons se encontraban reunidos en el Mundo Digimon.

-¿y Sora? –preguntó Tai por su mejor amiga al no verla con Matt.

-bueno… -comenzó Yamato algo preocupado- últimamente se encuentra bastante mal… ella quería venir a pesar de todo, pero logré convencerla de que no nos ayudaría en nada en el estado en el que se encuentra…

-¿tan mal está? –preguntó Tai sumamente preocupado.

-sí… -contestó el rubio mayor agachando la cabeza todo triste.

-vaya… esto... Patamon, Gatomon¿sentís algo? –preguntó Tai cambiando de tema.

-yo... –empezó angustiado el digimon de Takeru- yo no soy capaz de concentrarme...

-es como si algo o alguien nos lo impidiera...

-lo siento Takeru... –habló Patamon completamente arrepentido- si no pidiera quedarme, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido...

-da igual... –contestó secamente.

-¿y cómo está Kari de todo esto? –preguntó el hermano de la chica preocupado más por ella que por su sobrina.

-no hace más que delirar en sueños sobre la oscuridad y cosas así... –dijo con una cara llena de rabia- llamé a Ken y a Yolei para que la cuidaran... por lo menos sus Digimons podrán protegerla...

-¡espera! –dijo Gatomon de pronto- ¿has dicho que Kari decía oscuridad¿No será que...? –decía la gata con un mal presentimiento, por lo que cerró los ojos para concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas- ¡la encontré! –abriéndolos de improvisto.

-¿dónde están? –preguntó Gabumon.

-vamos Gatomon, di algo... –apremió Agumon impaciente al verla que estaba callada demasiado tiempo.

-está... está... está... está en el Mar Oscuro...

Todos palidecieron y no era para más. En aquel mundo, no solo se encontraba el terrible Dragomon, sino que también Demon.

Dos Digimons oscuros y llenos de maldad con una criatura de casi cuatro años pura e inocente con un digimon bebé. No ofrecía nada bueno lo que les esperaba en aquel lugar.

-¡estúpidos! –murmuró Tk entrecerrando los ojos- no pueden quedarse en su mundo y dejarnos en paz de una maldita vez...

-Tk, cálmate... –trató Matt de tranquilizar a su hermano. Aunque sabía que era imposible. Su témpano era mucho mayor que el de él mismo.

-vamos rápido, partamos al mar oscuro.

Fue solo que el antiguo líder lo dijera para que todos los presentes se tele transportaran extrañamente a aquel misterioso mundo de terror y tinieblas donde reinaba siempre la noche.

-¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó Yamato en alerta.

-nadie hizo nada al respeto... pero esto no me gusta nada... –siguió su digimon teniendo un mal presentimiento como los demás- creo que alguien nos ha transportado hasta aquí...

-has acertado digimon de hielo... –dijo una voz en las alturas.

Todos se giraron y se quedaron sorprendidos de ver allí a aquel personaje que en el pasado le habían derrotado con dificultades.

-me alegro de volver a veros... –sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡De... De...¡ES DEMON! –exclamó Patamon asustado dando un paso hacia atrás.

Los cuatro Digimons que allí se encontraban temblaban sin parar. Demon era un adversario de alto nivel y hasta la fecha nadie había sido capaz de derrotarle por completo.

Los que eran Patamon y Gatomon recordaban lo duro que había sido batallar con él años atrás con sus formas de ADN con Armadillomon y Hawkmon respectivamente, y que solo habían conseguido sellarlo en el mar oscuro.

Sin embargo Tk, que también había sido espectador del poder de Demon hace años, no se encontraba atemorizado. Al contrario, se encontraba rojo de ira.

-tú... ¡FUISTE TÚ, VERDAD! –dijo sin más Takeru acusándole- tú raptaste a mi hija¿no es cierto?

-pues en teoría no fui yo... sino mi nuevo subordinado Dragomon... –dirigiendo su vista hacia al horizonte donde estaba Dragomon con Kibou y su digimon en su poder.

-maldito desgraciado... le tocas un solo pelo y te parto la cara... –murmuró Tai viendo semejante atrocidad.

-esto ya es ir de más... Gabumon digievoluciona... da lo mejor de ti... –ordenó Matt a su digimon.

Así Gabumon se convirtió en MetalGarurumon, y los otros tres Digimons le siguieron por orden de sus compañeros llegando hasta sus máximos niveles.

-Angewomon, tú rescata a Kibou, MagnaAngemon y los demás, luchad contra Demon... –mandó Tk.

Y los tres Digimons machos se lanzaron sobre Demon, mientras que Angewomon volaba a gran velocidad hacia Dragomon donde la esperaba preparado para combatir contra ella.

Entonces, repentinamente, delante de los ojos de la digimon ángel, aquel digimon quedó pulverizado ante un ataque de fuego eléctrico que el digimon oscuro no esperaba ya que estaba con los ojos de par en par. Giró sorprendida la cabeza, donde MagnaAngemon, WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon que todavía no habían iniciado su ataque contra el digimon maligno, éste había matado a su propio vasallo dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

Una pequeña sonrisa se hizo en el digimon demoníaco que después rió estrepitosamente sobre todo el mundo oscuro, sonando de manera que quedaría grabada en las mentes de los presentes en sus más temibles pesadillas.

-¡Kibou! –gritó repentinamente Tk, al ver el cuerpo de su hija todavía y milagrosamente ileso gracias al escudo de energía que SnowPoyomon hizo en el último momento, pero que ambos seres caían al agua.

Angewomon recordó su misión y olvidándose de todo se lanzó al agua para salvar a la niña y a SnowPoyomon.

-maldito... ¡te mataremos...! –dijo MagnaAngemon encolerizado.

-¡WarGreymon!

-¡MetalGarurumon!

Ambos Digimons nombrados se miraron comprendiendo el mensaje de sus amigos, afirmaron con la cabeza y concentraron sus ataques más poderosos lanzándoles de lleno contra Demon que no hizo nada para defenderse, sino que sonrió de lado como si tuviera un as bajo la manga.

MagnaAngemon aprovechó ese momento y con su espada Excalibur que tenía en su brazo derecho le atravesó el corazón quedando completamente muerto.

Sus datos fueron desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que solo quedó "nada".

-¿qué... qué? –se preguntaba Tai confuso entre balbuceos.

-¿no me digas que ya está? –preguntó Matt confuso.

A Tk eso no le importaba, sino su hija. Angewomon volvía y la traía en brazos, en cambio su digimon no estaba.

-Kibou... –llamó Tk felizmente a su hija acercándose a la digimon.

Los otros tres Digimons combatientes, descendieron de las alturas para comprobar el estado de la pequeña.

Angewomon sin decir nada, le tendió Kibou al padre y miró hacia otro lado tristemente.

-Kibou hija... –dijo Tk alegremente. Pero poco a poco su risa se esfumaba dando lugar al espanto- ¿Kibou¡Kibou! –llamó Tk desesperado- ¡despierta hija! –llorando al notar su cuerpo frío e inerte- no... por favor, no... despierta...

-hermano... –dijo Matt con una mirada compasiva hacia él.

-no lo entiendo... –empezó Angewomon llorando- cuando la salvé de que se ahogara... aún respiraba... y entonces... entonces... cuando la traía... de repente SnowPoyomon desapareció... incluso ella... no es justo... –llevándose las manos a la cara.

MagnaAngemon la miró sin saber que hacer o que decir. Solo pudo agachar la cabeza y quedarse callado cargando la pena y culpándose a sí mismo.

-Kari... –dijo Tai de pronto para sí mismo- no lo va a soportar... –mirando el cielo con lágrimas imaginándose la reacción de su hermana.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

El funeral de Kibou había sido celebrado una semana después tras aquel accidente. Allí estaban todos, desde la familia hasta sus amigos más allegados.

Solo faltaban sus Digimons, pero eso era debido a que habían preparado en el mundo digital, una especie de altar dedicado a aquel primer digimon nacido y que nunca más renacería.

Ese era el destino de un digimon elegido, desapareces por completo cuando tu compañero humano muere, y la verdad es que a muchos no les gustaba esa idea, pero no podían escoger.

La suerte ya estaba echada.

Kari en su sitio no podía parar de llorar, aún siendo consolada por su hermano que la abrazaba con cariño. Tk por su parte miraba con una expresión perdida la tumba de su primogénita.

Solo tenía tres años, solo era una niña con sueños y esperanzas para el futuro y aquel maldito digimon los destrozó completamente.

Cerró los ojos recordando el motivo por el cual su hija había muerto misteriosamente en brazos de Angewomon que se encontraba destrozada como su esposa.

----------

"-¿qué significa eso Koushiro? –preguntó Tai con los dientes apretados de la rabia. Su digimon por su parte, intentaba que Tai no se lanzara sobre el pelirrojo.

-lo siento Tai... eso es lo que me ha explicado Gennai... –en voz baja y agacha la cabeza dolorido- Dragomon quería venganza sobre Tk y Kari por lo sucedido hace años cuando Kari no quiso quedarse en el mar oscuro... por eso se alió con Demon e hicieron un pacto... querían matar a su descendiente como venganza... darles en lo más profundo para que sufrieran... y lo han conseguido...

-pero Izzy... eso no explica la razón de porque Kibou murió misteriosamente... –dijo Yamato estando igual que su amigo Yagami- mi sobrina aún estaba viva cuando Dragomon murió. Nosotros la vimos.

Tk en su sitio se mantenía callado, inmóvil.

La impresión de haber perdido a su hija era demasiado fuerte. Sabía que todos nacíamos para morir, pero ella, era su hija.

Habían luchado tanto para que pudieran tenerla y ahora...

-veréis... –intentando explicar- es que no sé como Demon lo hizo pero... ingresó parte de su alma en Kibou... de esta manera, si lo matabais, ella automáticamente moriría también...

-por eso... por eso se dejó derrotar fácilmente... –dijo Gabumon comprendiéndolo todo- por eso se dejó atacar y que le matáramos tan fácilmente.

-entonces... yo... –empezó Patamon dándose cuenta que en realidad él había matado a la hija de su mejor amigo.

-no puedo creerme que Demon se dejara matar... –dijo Agumon muy convencido de sus palabras.

-nosotros pensamos lo mismo... –añadió Tentomon- pero según Gennai dice que Demon está completamente muerto.

Tk ya no quería oír más de aquello, por lo que salió de la habitación solo, sin Patamon el cual no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara..."

----------

Tk abrió los ojos lentamente donde salían lágrimas rebeldes. No sabía que podía hacer de ahora en adelante. No sabía ni como seguir con su vida.

En ese momento, se sintió como el niño pequeño de antaño con temor a la vida real.

o.o.o.o.o

Poco a poco el atardecer caía, y la mayoría de los presentes se habían retirado. Solo quedaban Tk, Kari, Tai y Matt.

Kari ya había parado de llorar, pero tenía la mirada perdida, sin brillo, sin luz... todavía seguía estando en los brazos de su hermano que la consolaba todo lo que podía. En ese momento era su único pilar de apoyo.

-no quiero tener hijos nunca más... –dijo de pronto la única mujer sorprendiendo a los dos mayores.

-Kari¿qué dices? –le preguntó su hermano sorprendido.

-no quiero... –llevando sus manos a la cabeza y negando frenéticamente- no quiero volver a pasar por esto... estoy harta... quiero vivir en paz...

-pero...

-estoy de acuerdo contigo... –cortó Takeru a su hermano con voz extraña- yo tampoco puedo soportarlo... Kibou ha muerto por nuestra culpa... ella no lo merecía...

-Takeru no digas esas cosas... –le reprendió Yamato suavemente.

-sé que ahora estáis confundidos... pero yo creo que Kibou no querría eso...

-Tai tiene razón... la herida ahora está abierta y lo comprendo... pero dejad que pase el tiempo...

-es verdad... no digáis tan de sopetón algo así...

-por favor hermano... por favor... –le suplicó Kari a Tai para que no hablaran más de aquello.

Tai y Matt viendo a la joven callaron, y abandonaron la tumba para regresar a sus casas.

Cuando Tai cerró la puerta de su coche dejando dentro a su hermana y a Tk, se dirigió al rubio mayor que también tenía la intención de ir con ellos.

-oye Matt¿por qué no te adelantas y te vas a casa? –le aconsejó Tai.

-¿eh?

-Sora se encuentra mal... y debe ser muy grave para que no pudiera asistir al funeral¿no es así¿Por qué no vas con ella? yo me quedo con Kari y Tk... no hace falta que vengas tú también...

Yamato miró la cara amargada de su hermano y cuñado. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el coche.

-no voy a mentir que estoy preocupado por Sora... –suspirando- lleva unos días que la veo pálida, a saber lo que tiene... está muy extraña... –mirando el suelo tristemente.

-¿la has llevado a que la veo un médico? –le preguntó un tanto preocupado.

-sí... pero estoy esperando los resultados... solo espero que no sea nada grave...

-claro... –contestó el antiguo líder algo extraño.

_"...esa fue la conversación que mi hermano y Tai habían mantenido. Más tarde descubriríamos que lo que Sora tenía no era nada grave. _

_Para mi hermano fue una suerte aquello... supongo que tras la noche oscura aparece el Sol. Yo nunca dejé que el Sol se iluminara en mi casa. Desde aquel momento, todos los días hice que se volvieran oscuros._

_La decisión que Kari y yo habíamos tomado era firme, pero conforme pasaban los años y veía a mi hermano con su familia, me daba envidia. Pero como un cobarde, nunca le hablé a Kari de mi deseo de volver a tener la experiencia de ser padre nuevamente._

_Por suerte, Tai habló con ella largo y tendido y logró convencerla, y así el Sol se puso, y un rayo de esperanza se iluminó cuando tuve en brazos a mi querido hijo Isaki. Él es ahora mi luz y esperanza, como lo era Kibou... pues aunque mi hija falleciera hace años, y tenga ese rencor escondido hacia la oscuridad, he aprendido que a pesar de los obstáculos hay que seguir viviendo, pues así lo hubiera deseado Kibou... mi hija, que en paz descanse."_

_Takeru Ishida_

_28/07/2015_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos estaban asombrados ante tal relato. A Toji ya no le quedaban las ganas de bromear. El saber que algo así había ocurrido, le dejaba sin habla.

Isaki, era el más sorprendido. Así que ese era el secreto de su familia. Había tenido una hermana y por azares del destino, la muerte se la había llevado sin darle la oportunidad de vivir la vida, de conocer amigos, de sufrir... perdió todo por culpa de un digimon con sed de venganza y odio hacia sus padres. Ahora comprendía porque la oscuridad era tan peligrosa y temible.

-oni-chan... –llamó el más pequeño a Mark abrazando con fuerza a su digimon- yo... –algo cohibido- yo... yo hay algo que no entiendo... ¿qué quiere decir morir?

-pues... –empezó Mark sin saber como explicarle aquello a un niño tan inocente como él- verás Aki... esa persona que muere... no la volvemos a ver nunca más... es algo que nos pasa a todos sin excepción...

-¿nunca más? –repitió- ¿y con los Digimons pasa lo mismo? –preguntó triste imaginándose sin sus padres y sus Digimons.

-pero es algo que no hay que pensar en ello constantemente... –añadió Sanae de inmediato con dulzura- para todos es ley de vida, por eso hay que aprovechar los momentos, vivirlos porque más tarde nos reuniremos en un mismo lugar... –el niño la miró curioso- no te preocupes por eso... pero mantén la promesa de no contar esto a nadie¿vale? –guiñándole el ojo.

-vale... –asintiendo algo sonriente.

-y vosotros –siguió la adolescente- ya que lo sabéis, pues no estéis amargados ahora... –con una sonrisa animándolos- si tío Tk y tía Kari os ven así ellos se entristecerán más y no queréis verles así...

-es verdad prima... –dijo Takeshi con su sonrisa habitual- no debemos estar tristes, sino contentos y recibir así a nuestros padres¿de acuerdo? –girando hacia sus primos.

-oye¿desde cuándo tú eres el líder? –preguntó Toji volviendo a ser el mismo.

-pues puestos a escoger líder, yo prefiero a Isaki... es el mayor, el más sensato y razonable... –sugirió Nat.

-pero Nat¿cómo me traicionas de esa manera? –dijo Toji mirándola con ojitos de cachorrillo abandonado.

Por otra parte, los dos adolescentes les miraron sonrientes, viendo que no tenían de que preocuparse de cómo les encontrasen sus padres.

Mark se levantó para guardar el borrador y la foto de su prima y ponerlo donde estaba. Al pasar por el lado de Sanae.

-me has impresionado por tus palabras... sin duda eres la hija de todo un líder... –le dijo en bajo halagando y sonrojando a la chica que giró de inmediato donde él seguía su camino sin parar.

Ella mejor que nadie conocía a su amigo. Era reservado, pero tímido y sensible... incluso podría afirmar que esos sentimientos seguirían en el muchacho de por vida.

Miró por la ventana donde el atardecer caía y dio un largo suspiro.

-aún debo aguantar unas horas más... aunque ya no tantas...

o.o.o.o.o

Era ya por la noche, casi de madrugada y un grupo de adultos subían las escaleras de un edificio donde vivían. Sin embargo, uno de los presentes tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se encontraba decaída, por lo que se apoyaba en su hermano.

-Hika, debes controlarte... –pidió Taichi suavemente- no podemos retroceder en el tiempo por mucho que queramos...

-pero... es que... es que... es que... es que Kibou era una niña... una inocente niña con sueños e ilusiones... y por mi culpa... –comenzando nuevamente a sollozar como había hecho hacía unas horas delante de la tumba de su hija.

-ya Hika... –dijo Taichi intentando tranquilizarla.

-parece que Gatomon y Patamon tampoco lo han superado... –comentó la pelirroja Ishida a la mujer de Taichi.

-siguen culpándose de lo sucedido...

-Gabumon me dijo que no es capaz de ayudarle a que lo supere... –dijo Matt y miró a su hermano donde la rabia estaba en su rostro- Takeru por favor... ¿no querrás estar así cuando lleguemos a casa?

Sin embargo, el rubio menor no dice nada, sigue inexpresivo.

-ya sé que nunca te ha gustado la oscuridad, pero no por ello debes enfadarte y pagarla con todos... –siguió Matt insistiendo.

-Yamato... –llamó Sora a su esposo para que callara.

-no Sora, sé muy bien que perder un hijo es algo muy duro, pero no por eso debemos encerrarnos en una habitación pensando solo en ella cuando los hijos que tienes vivos están ahí y preocupados por ti... ¿me escuchas Tk?

-Matt tiene razón... –dijo Tai apoyando a su amigo- pensad en Isaki y Takeshi... ¿no creéis que ellos también se merecen algo especial?

-puede... puede... puede que sí... –contestó Tk cambiando de expresión a la tristeza- solo hemos pensado en Kibou que nos hemos olvidado de Isaki y Takeshi...

-Hikari... –llamó Tai a su hermana para saber su opinión.

-por ahora... no quiero pensar en nada... –contestó muy decidida.

-será mejor entonces que entremos... –dijo la mujer de Tai con un suspiro en la puerta de la casa de Tk- hay que llamar luego a Agumon y los otros para que vengan al Mundo Real.

-fue buena idea dejarles solos un momento... –añadió la pelirroja- lo necesitaban...

Shizu abrió la puerta encontrándose el salón completamente en silencio y vacío.

-¿dónde estarán? –preguntó Matt entrando al interior como los demás.

De una puerta salió la joven hija de Yagami con su digimon a su lado. Se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien por lo que giró la cabeza encontrándose con sus padres y tíos.

-hola... –saludó Sanae.

-¿dónde están Toji y el resto? –preguntó Taichi.

-verás papá, al parecer Toji y los demás se han quedado dormidos. Estaban muy cansados.

-¿y Mark? –preguntó Sora esta vez por su hijo mayor.

-no lo sé... –contestó secamente sin querer saber nada de aquel chico que la incordiaba a cada momento.

-estoy aquí... –apareciendo de improvisto con Zabumon asustando a la hija de Tai.

-entonces, ayúdame a coger a tu hermano y a tu hermana... nos vamos a casa antes de que sea tarde... –ordenó su padre.

o.o.o.o.o

Una media hora después cuando todos se habían ido dejando a Tk y Kari solos con sus hijos, la mujer se dirigió a la habitación donde antes habían estado dormidos los pequeños hijos de Tai y Matt, y ahora se encontraban sus dos hijos el uno al lado del otro con sus Digimons en sus brazos durmiendo profundamente.

Ver aquella imagen hizo que una sonrisa se asomara en su rostro. La primera sonrisa en ese día.

Les arropó con dulzura y les dio un beso a cada uno.

-uhm... mamá... –dijo Takeshi pesadamente al haber sentido una presencia muy cerca de él.

-shh... vuelve a dormir anda...

-¿sabes? Te quiero mucho... –aún soñoliento- soy malo a veces y por eso no me quieres tanto como a Isaki...

-oh... no digas tonterías...

-pero sé... que en el fondo no tienes predilectos... nos quieres a todos por igual... no debo amargarme por eso... la vida continua... como... como papá... dijo una vez... ...–y después de esas palabras el niño se quedó ronco.

-Takeshi... hijo... –acariciándole el flequillo tan idéntico al de su padre y también al de su fallecida hija y suspira con una sonrisa- Kibou... supongo que... no debo reprimirme tanto por el pasado... mi propio hijo me lo ha dicho...

Llegó a la habitación donde se encontraba Tk con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza, mirando muy detenidamente el techo de la habitación. Se acercó a la cama y se acostó en ella, aunque la verdad no tenía ganas de dormir. Se encontraba muy despierta.

-he estado pensando... –empezó Tk de pronto- que tras lo que mi hermano y Tai dijeron nos estemos pasando un poco respeto lo que hacemos anualmente con lo de Kibou...

-sí... –contestó la antigua portadora de la luz.

-estaría normal que fuesen los primeros años... pero ahora... creo que nos estamos excediendo... debemos pensar en nuestro futuro y en nuestros hijos... ... ...no quiero decir –mirándola- que debamos olvidarla, pero...

-lo entiendo... no te preocupes... –cortándole- como has dicho creo que debemos pensar y construir nuestro futuro, no lamentarnos... pero... es que es tan doloroso... la herida aún está abierta en mí... –comenzando a sollozar.

-Hikari... –cogiendo su rostro con delicadeza- debemos superarlo de una vez... y lo haremos juntos... ¿vale? –en una sonrisa tierna.

Poco a poco va a acercando su rostro para darle un corto beso, seguido de otro. La mira con gran intensidad y la tumba en la cama besándola esta vez apasionadamente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-maldita sea Mark¿quieres ponerte la corbata de una vez? –preguntó su madre histérica.

-pero mamá... ya sabes que no me gusta andar con corbatas... es como sentir una soga en el cuello que no deja respirar... –dijo el joven quejándose.

-mami, ya estoy listo... –dijo el pequeño Aki apareciendo con su Tsunomon en brazos vestido con unos pantalones marrones de media pierna, una camisa blanca y una corbata de color verde oscura. Su cabello estaba alisado hacia un lado.

-fíjate en tu hermano... –le reprochó Sora a su hijo mayor- aprende de él...

-mamá no quieras compararme con Aki... ya he dicho que no quiero ponerme la corbata y no quiero... si papá no se la va a poner tampoco...

-que te crees tú eso... él se la ha de poner... que para eso compró el traje con la corbata incluida...

-ya me gustaría ver eso... –comentó el chico en bajo.

-vamos Sora... deja que Mark vaya sin ella... es un joven adolescente... –ayudó Biyomon al hijo de su amiga.

-ni de broma... la corbata...

-Sora cariño... –apareciendo Matt con Gabumon por la puerta- ya estoy listo... –acomodándose la chaqueta.

-¡MATT¿QUÉ HACES SIN CORBATA! –exclamó Sora al borde de los nervios.

-ya me parecía a mí... –comentó el adolescente.

-ya te digo amigo... –le siguió Zabumon- era raro que tío Matt se pusiera corbata...

-pues que voy sin ella... –contestó Matt extrañado- ya sabes que nunca he puesto una corbata en mi vida, ni siquiera en nuestra boda... sabes que las detesto... es como sentir una soga en el cuello que no deja respirar...

-de tal palo, tal astilla... –dijo Biyomon sonriendo.

-Yamato... entonces... explícame ¿por qué escogiste el traje con corbata?

-me gustaba el color, el diseño y era barato... solo faltaba que quitaran la corbata para que fuera perfecto...

-pues ya te estás...

-mamá, ya estoy... –apareciendo su hija y cuando Sora la vio pegó un grito de histeria.

-¡dios mío¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? –llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Sora...

-mamá...

-Natsumi... –pronunciando su nombre completo- ¿qué ha pasado con el traje de falda chaqueta¿Por qué te has puesto pantalones?

-bien sabes que no me gustan las faldas... es muy incómodo... ya me llega con este dichoso lacito rosita... –tocándoselo con desagrado.

-pues yo te encuentro muy mona... –dijo su digimon con una sonrisa, la cual recibió una mala mirada por parte de su amiga.

-¡ya estoy más que harta! –exclamó Sora de improvisto al límite de la paciencia- los tres sois de la misma raza. Ahora mismo vosotros dos, -señalando a su marido e hijo mayor- os ponéis la corbata por las buenas y tú Natsumi te pondrás esa falda...

-pero... –quejándose los tres al mismo tiempo.

-de lo contrario podéis esperar un ataque de Biyomon en estado oscuro, porque así estoy yo...

Biyomon la miró asustada ante esas palabras.

-sí cariño... no te preocupes... –decía un Yamato nervioso- solo bromeaba... claro que iba a ponerme la corbata... ya sabes que las adoro... venga chicos... –dirigiéndose a sus hijos- vayamos a hacer lo que nos dice mamá¿de acuerdo? –marchándose de la habitación dejando a sus Digimons boquiabiertos ante tal escena.

-hay que saber controlarles para que obedezcan... –dijo la mujer sonriendo satisfecha.

-a veces me das miedo... –dijo su digimon.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Más tarde, delante de un restaurante donde en el cartel se leía _Motomiya Restaurants, _una pareja se encontraba en la puerta como si esperaran a alguien en particular. Cuando la mujer vio llegar a una familia sonrió con alegría.

-hola, me alegro de volver a veros... –saludó Miyako cargando a su pequeño Ren.

-sentimos habernos retrasado... –se excusó la mujer Ishida- tuve problemas con ciertos chicos rebeldes –mirando enojada a su marido especialmente.

-esto... ¿y Tk? –preguntó Matt por su hermano para poder escaquearse.

-se encuentra con Kari y Taichi, dentro del restaurante. Parece que Davis lo ha preparado todo a lo grande. Porque menudo banquete que hay.

-eh un momento... ¿Taichi? –cortó Yamato a Ken- ¿Taichi está con...¿Él está con...?

-sí, así es... –contestó la nueva señora Ichijoji.

-será falso... para lo que le conviene llega puntual –dijo Matt corriendo dejando a su mujer, digimons e hijos con la familia Ichijoji.

-a veces es un crío. –dijo Sora moviendo la cabeza.

-oye Sora, lo que Matt va... ¿es lo mismo que sucedió hace años cuando nació Isaki? –preguntó Ken temeroso.

-¿tú qué crees? –le contestó completamente indignada.

-oni-chan, one-chan¿a qué se refiere mamá¿Qué va hacer papá? –preguntó Aki curioso.

-yo no tengo ni idea... –contestó Nat- ¿Mark? –preguntó a su hermano mayor en busca de una respuesta.

-¿cómo lo voy a saber si cuando Isaki nació yo tenía dos años?

-pues a mí me da la sensación de que papá Gabu sí lo sabe, porque mira como se ríe... –comentó Zabumon.

-es que se vuelve a repetir la misma historia... –riéndose.

-¿de qué hablas papi? – preguntó Pyokomon en los brazos de su amiga interesada como ella y los demás.

-veréis, cuando Isaki nació, -empezó Gabumon mientras Sora seguía hablando muy enfadada con el matrimonio Ichijoji- Matt y Tai pelearon por tenerle en brazos...

-¿Cómo! –exclamaron todos impresionados.

-pero... ¿sucedió también lo mismo con Takeshi? –preguntó Tsunomon.

-pues no exactamente... –empezó Biyomon con una gota- como en aquel tiempo aún no habían nacido ni Nat, ni Toji, pues discutían de que su hijo sería igual de guapo que Takeshi.

Todos se miraron de una forma rara, imaginándose lo que diría el hijo pequeño de Tk y Kari si se enterara de eso.

-será mejor que esto no llegue a oídos de nuestro primo... –agregó el adolescente Ishida.

-buena idea... –le siguió su hermana- me voy con él y los demás... vamos Aki... –extendiéndole la mano para que se la cogiera.

-"¡ahrg! Y yo tendré que soportar a la pesada de Emily y a la cabezota de Sanae..." –pensaba angustiadamente el hijo de Matt- "a ver si con un poco de suerte no las veo y estoy con Ben o con Christie...".

Mientras con Matt que había llegado donde estaba su mejor amigo que en esos momentos cargaba a una recién nacida de piel blanca y cabello dorado, donde el hombre le hacía caras graciosas.

-¡maldito desgraciado! Suelta a mi sobrina de ahora mismo –exclamó Matt completamente alterado y fuera de sí.

El moreno levantó la vista y su cara cambió al enfado.

-¡no! Cuando Isaki nació tú lo tuviste en brazos antes que yo... y luego no me dejaste cogerlo... ahora me toca a mí... –portándose como un crío de primaria o peor.

-porque no quiero que mis sobrinos se contagien de ti... de un cabezota e inmaduro.

Los que estaban a su alrededor les miraron con indiferencia y decidieron ignorarles, mientras que sus hijos con sus Digimons se encontraban en un lugar apartado a lo suyo.

-¿acaso me estás insultando Ishida? –le preguntó Taichi encarándole y sujetando con una mano muy firmemente a la pequeña hija de su hermana y cuñado- Hinode es más sobrina mía que tuya... mírala... –con una cara donde se le caía la baba- tiene mi carita mona y mi sonrisa...

-mírate a un espejo... tú de cara mona no tienes... o espera sí que la tienes... –retractándose con una sonrisa maliciosa- y mi sobrina no tiene cara mona, sino linda... idéntica a la mía –terminó chuleándose.

-que nos vamos a ahogar con tu baba narcisista...

-solo tienes envidia de que soy más guapo que tú... y fíjate so ciego que Hinode salió a mí... tiene el pelo rubio, piel blanca y los ojos azules...

-pero tú eres idiota... ¿cómo puedes decir que una recién nacida, que todavía no ha abierto los ojos los tenga azules? Ni que fueras adivino.

-intuición de tío...

-ya... y también que vaya a ser una... eh... –Yagami se cortó dándose cuenta que su amigo-rival estaba distinto a como lo solía ver normalmente ante el nerviosismo de éste ante tal fijación. Y sin venir a nada, rompe a reír a carcajada limpia- pero que bueno... que gracioso estás... –la risa de Taichi hizo que todos se volvieran- el famoso rebelde Yamato Ishida... con corbata...

Eso aumentó la ira de Yamato por lo que trató de tranquilizarse para no ir y soltar unos golpes con la persona que tenía delante. Pero entonces, una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

-pues anda que tú... de ejecutivo... si la gente supiera todos tus secretos embarazosos cuando tenías 11 años... –atacándolo verbalmente.

-maldito cretino... sueltas una palabra y es que no la cuentas...

Y mientras que la discusión que parecía volver a comenzar, con sus amigos y Ken, Yolei y Sora que ya se habían reunido con el resto.

-Tk, por el bien de nuestra hija, sácala de los brazos de mi hermano cuanto antes por favor... no vaya a ser que se olvide que la tiene y quiera ponerse inesperadamente en posición de ataque para pelear –pidió una Kari asustada y suplicante.

No hacía falta que su mujer se lo mandara, pues Tk ya estaba en camino y al llegar la cogió en brazos donde Tai debido a la disputa con Matt no se había dado cuenta.

-menos mal que Agumon y Gabumon no siguen el mismo ejemplo que sus compañeros de pelear por la pequeña YukiPoyomon. -dijo Gatomon aliviada refiriéndose a una pequeña digimon idéntica a un Poyomon pero de un color amarillo pálido de ojos azules que tenía en brazos.

-ya tuvieron su baba cuando nacieron sus descendientes... –agregó Patamon mirándoles con una sonrisa, donde Gabumon, especialmente, se puso rojo.

-es que es una sensación tan... tan... tan... tan emocionante... –dijo Palmon muy ilusionado con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-es verdad... primero nace el hijo o hija de tu mejor amigo y al instante aparece el digihuevo donde debes cuidarlo como si fueras su madre... ... ...que nostalgia –decía Biyomon mientras daba un suspiro- Gabu¿recuerdas cuando nació la primogénita de Sora y Matt?

-¿cómo olvidarlo? –contestó sonriendo el digimon.

-¡esto ya es la gota que colma el vaso...! –gritó de repente Matt- Yagami te estás ganando que te dé una paliza...

-¡ja! Cuando quieras... –le respondió Taichi.

-ahora mismo...

-encantado... con nuestros Digimons. Hasta que uno de ellos caiga.

-vamos hermanito, esto no hay que perdérselo... –dijo Isaki apurado.

-ya te digo... una cosa es apuntar el enfrentamiento entre los pequeños y adolescentes Ishidas y Yagamis, pero otra muy diferente es la de sus maestros... es decir, de la de nuestros tíos... –dijo Takeshi divertido con su block en la mano listo para tomar nota.

-oh no... ¿no me digáis que vuelven a las andadas? –preguntó por otra parte una Mimi asustada.

-Sora, Shizu¿cómo podéis estar tan tranquilas? –preguntó Koushiro impresionado.

-porque lo único que hacen es portarse como dos chiquillos. –dijo Sora aún de mal humor.

-pero que van a enfrentarse como hace años...

-no te preocupes Joe... te aseguro que ha de ser completamente inofensivo... –contestó la pelirroja.

o.o.o.o.o

Unos minutos después en la casa de Davis se encontraban Matt y Tai peleándose ante la mirada de todos, los cuales la mayoría se encontraban alucinados por lo que veían.

-¡toma Matadramons!

-muy lento ahí te va una bomba congelante de mi MetalGarurumon¡ADELANTE!

-vamos WarGreymon no dejes que te gane... ¡esquívalo! Eso es... buen trabajo... –animándolo.

Y ahí estaban los dos adultos con dos mandos, una consola y donde en la pantalla se reflejaba un WarGreymon y un MetalGarurumon en 3D luchando entre ellos.

-es el nuevo juego que ha salido al mercado. Digimon Battle saga 22. –explicó Sora.

-tanto Tai como Matt están viciados desde la saga 5 y la han comprado desde entonces manteniendo así su rivalidad... –siguió Shizu.

-y al final acaba en lo mismo... –terminó la pelirroja.

-ahora verás ¡FUERZA DE GEA!

-¿qué te crees tú eso¡ALIENTO CONGELANTE!

Los dos Digimons de animación se lanzaron el ataque mutuo y luego se vio en la pantalla la palabra doble K.O. y los dos Digimons en el suelo.

-te vencí... –dijo Tai victorioso

-te equivocas... yo te gané...

-no yo...

-no yo...

-han quedado en tablas... –dijo Agumon.

-como siempre... –dijo Gabumon dando un suspiro de resignación.

-pero hay que reconocer que últimamente están haciendo estos juegos muy idénticos a nosotros... –comentó Patamon- es una pena que nadie pueda llegar al nivel híper de mi especie... así no ven lo maravilloso que soy.

-lo que me faltaba... ya me llega cuando Tk consigue con el juego llegar al nivel de Angemon y tú ahí diciendo... "que guapo soy" "que gallardo me veo" –dijo Gatomon indignada imitándole.

-pues tú tampoco no te quedas atrás cuando Kari juega con la consola y aparece tu forma de Angewomon diciendo lo sexy que eres...

-esto... ¿no me digáis que Takeru y Hikari juegan también con eso? –preguntó Tentomon impresionado.

-pues claro... sus hermanos les viciaron y ya sabes... un Yagami y un Ishida... –explicó Gatomon como justificando el hecho.

-y para colmo, salgo yo derrotado por ella... –dijo Patamon ofendido.

-¡vivan las mujeres Digimons! –gritó Palmon contenta.

-¿qué tal si volvemos al restaurante antes de que se vicien Joe y Mimi también? –sugirió Gomamon- y eso no promete nada bueno, porque después Mimi siendo como es si gana o pierde... –se cortó recordando como suele ser la mujer de su amigo.

o.o.o.o.o

Cuando el Sol empezaba a ponerse, todos comenzaron a retirarse del restaurante de Davis donde se había celebrado el banquete por el nacimiento de la hija de Tk y Kari, Hinode Ishida.

-ay que no quiero dejar a mi sobrina... –dijo Tai quejándose, el cual había vuelto a cogerla y no quería soltarla.

-hermano¿quieres dejar de comportarte como un niño? Que ejemplo le das a tus hijos...

-tiene razón Taichi... –dijo su mujer severamente.

-vale, lo siento... lo siento... –riéndose nerviosamente entregándole la niña a su hermana y llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Sora lo vio así y sonrió. Al parecer Tai no había cambiado mucho a pesar de la edad. Aún seguía comportándose como un niño pequeño.

-vamos Sora, tenemos que irnos... –dijo Matt acercándose a su mujer donde sus hijos esperaban en la entrada.

-¿eh? Ah sí, vamos... –contestó algo despistada.

Matt se extrañó. ¿Había sido su imaginación o su mujer había estado mirando con ternura y muy fijamente a Taichi?

No. Debía ser su imaginación. Ella le amaba desde siempre.

Ella misma se lo había dicho y desde que la conocía nunca había mentido.

o.o.o.o.o

En la casa Yagami en una habitación muy femenina una joven adolescente sentada en su silla de escritorio leía algo con un rostro inexpresivo. Al finalizar dobló aquellas hojas y las metió en un sobre que veía adjunto.

Lanzó un largo suspiro y miró a su digimon que dormía en su sitio particular.

-así que Eriol viene a Odaiba... en parte me alegra... pero... algo me dice que no es bueno que estén en la misma ciudad Eriol y Mark... –mirando una fotografía donde salían Mark y ella cuando eran niños y ella estaba colgada de su brazo- después de todo Mark era mi mejor amigo... ... ...y fue mi primer amor... –cerrando los ojos angustiadamente recordando como en el pasado, antes de que se llevaran mal, ella le había confesado sus sentimientos y él nunca le había dado una respuesta.

Al otro lado de la ventana de la habitación de Sanae se veían dos sombras encima de la rama de un árbol, una pequeña y otra más alta.

-queda poco para que el juego empiece... –dijo la sombra mayor.

-que contentos se pondrán ellos dos cuando vean esto... así lo tendrán más fácil. ¿No opinas lo mismo compañero?

-ellos no le tocarán un pelo... yo me encargaré de él... él es mío... –terminando con una sonrisa.

CONTINUARÁ...

---------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

He vuelto por fin con este fic... por fin el misterio se ha desvelado. No me quedó muy bien, porque al ser muchos personajes es bastante difícil.

Aclaro para el que no lo sepa que Kibou significa esperanza y Hinode significa amanecer. Nombres bonitos e ideales para las descendientes de Tk y Kari¿no creéis lo mismo?

Sobre estos dos misteriosos personajes que aparecen al final tendrán mucho que ver en la historia, en especial con dos personas en particular.

En el próximo capítulo se hablará de un secreto que Daisuke tiene oculto y también un poco sobre ese personaje llamado Eriol con Sanae y Mark.

Espero que me dejéis reviews porque en serio, me motivan para seguir con esta historia. Muchas gracias de todo corazón a aquellos que se molestaron en dejármelo.

'Atori'


	5. Los recuerdos de Daisuke

Aquí está el pasado de Davis. Al decir verdad, es la primera vez que hago un fic donde es el máximo protagonista, así que no seáis duros, por favor.

Otra cosa más antes de empezar con el fic, y es que a petición de Alexeigirl pondré los nombres de los hijos elegidos para que no os confundáis de quien es quien.

**_Sanae_** y **_Toji_** (Tojiro) hijos de Taichi y Shizu

**_Mark_** (Marcus), **_Nat_** (Natsumi) y **_Aki_** (Akito) hijos de Yamato y Sora

**_Christie_** y **_Kazumi_** hijas de Koushiro e Itomi

**_Ben_**, **_Emily_**, **_Shin _**y **_Satoshi_** hijos de Joe y Mimi

**_Kibou_** (fallecida) **_Isaki_**, **_Takeshi_** y **_Hinode_** hijos de Takeru y Hikari

**_Musuko_** hijo de Daisuke y Sachi (fallecida hace años)

**_Minami_**, **_Osamu_** y **_Ryu_** (en el anterior capítulo, me confundí y puse Ren) hijos de Ken y Miyako

**_Misato_** hija de Iori y Aizawa

Otro dato y es que este fic se desarrolla en el año 2026. Ahora sí, con el fic.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

--------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 3: LOS RECUERDOS DE DAISUKE

Un moreno subía pesadamente las escaleras del edificio donde vivía. A cada escalón sentía que una parte de su alma se iba por el cansancio del trabajo. Era una suerte que el restaurante sucursal de Tokio y donde muy a menudo solía estar, estuviera en el bajo de su edificio. La idea de atravesar toda Odaiba después de la dura jornada de trabajo no le agradaba demasiado. Y eso que solo era un empresario que se dedicaba a firmar contratos entre otras cosas en comparación con la dura tarea que tenían los cocineros y camareros/as que trabajaban para él.

Recordaba como al principio, cuando tan solo era un cocinero de segunda, su vida era más alegre y amena debido a su fallecida esposa.

Ella, una persona con una vitalidad viva y dulce. Alegre e inocente al mismo tiempo. Había sido una persona muy importante para él. Incluso podía afirmar que mucho más que Kari. Ella, Sachi, le había tocado profundamente.

o.o.o.o.o

Llegó a la puerta principal, preparado para la misma comedia rutinaria de todos los días.

Sin embargo, nada más abrir y entrar a lo que era su hogar, se encontró con algo inesperado.

-pues aunque lo hicieras no pienso volver... nunca abandonaré a Daisuke y a Musuko... –dijo con voz firme una mujer, y con esas palabras colgó el teléfono con una expresión entre la ira y la tristeza.

Y ahí estaba ella. Su segunda esposa. Una mujer guapa, sin duda, pero callada, tímida e insegura. Salvo en cierta tema donde tanto él como ella estaban inmiscuidos.

-Arisa... ¿quién llamaba? –preguntó Davis aunque la verdad, ya se lo imaginaba debido a su actitud.

La susodicha se sorprendió dándose cuenta de que Motomiya estaba allí por lo que le miró con un rostro dubitativo como si no supiera que contestación darle realmente.

-¿qué ha pasado? –siguió insistiendo el hombre al ver que no le daba una respuesta.

-no... nada... solo cosas sin importancia... no te preocupes... –decía nerviosa y con rapidez- voy a preparar la cena... ah! Y Musuko está en su habitación con los Digimons. –y dicho eso se marchó hacia la cocina dejando a Davis solo en el recibidor con expresión desconfiada.

-no sabes mentir nada bien... –murmuró para sí mismo a medida que miraba el piso. Fijó su mirada en el teléfono donde estaba puesto en el visor el número de procedencia desde donde habían realizado la llamada. Un número muy conocido por él por lo que suspiró con pesadez- no les vale llamarme al restaurante para amenazarme sino que ahora llaman a casa... pero también es lógico... deben de echarla de menos...

Menea la cabeza tratando de no pensar en ello, pero era imposible. Cuanto más quería sacarlo, más aparecía en su mente y con ello todo lo que había padecido...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un joven adolescente de aproximadamente trece años se encontraba acostado en el pasto del instituto con expresión aburrida.

¿Qué podía hacer en los descansos sino otra cosa que aburrirse?

Tk y Kari estaban en sabe dios donde disfrutando de su intimidad como toda una pareja hace, sobre todo si acababan de iniciar un noviazgo.

Yolei por su parte, estaba colgada del teléfono hablando con Ken, aunque la verdad es que no eran novios ni nada especial, a pesar de que la chica seguía con ese amor presente desde el momento en que lo conoció. Eso era algo que todos lo sabían menos el implicado.

Y el último de sus amigos, Cody, cursaba todavía la primaria.

Desde luego, si había una hora que odiaba era la del recreo cuando antes era la que adoraba.

-oye¿no sabes que si sigues ahí por más tiempo pescarás un resfriado? –le dijo una chica de cabello largo castaño siendo recogido por una coleta de caballo, tez morena y ojos azules que le miraba muy fijamente.

Davis se enderezó completamente sentándose en la hierba para observarla donde aquella chica sonreía alegremente.

-eres Daisuke Motomiya, de la clase tres ¿verdad? –preguntó aquella chica.

-eh sí... –contestó el muchacho algo asombrado.

-encantada... mi nombre es Sachi Sakamoto... también voy a primero... soy de la clase de al lado...

-ah... encantado... –con una mano detrás de su cabeza debido al nerviosismo.

-me han hablado mucho de ti... dicen que eres un chico muy simpático y encantador... también dicen que estás en el club de fútbol... y que eres muy buen jugador...

-eh... ah... vaya... –contestó Davis sonrojado ante tales halagos que una chica y desconocida le hacía por primera vez.

La campana sonó en aquellos momentos dando como finalizada aquella corta conversación.

-que lata de recreos que solo nos dan un corto tiempo... –dijo Sachi soltando un bufido- pues ya nos veremos Dai. Bye bye. –despidiéndose aquella joven efusivamente guiñándole el ojo.

Davis estaba completamente parado por la actitud de aquella chica.

-vaya... parece que ha pasado un huracán... –murmuró para sí mismo.

Y así de esta manera, día tras día la joven se dirigía a los descansos para estar toda la hora con Davis. El muchacho al principio le molestaba la continua aparición de la joven, pero poco a poco encontraba aquella compañía agradable y en ella una gran amiga en la que poder confiar y no pasar aquella hora solo.

Hasta que un día...

-...y estos son Tk y Kari... –le decía Davis mostrándole una foto donde estaba todo el grupo de elegidos- salen juntos como el caso de Matt y Sora, aunque claro, no llevan tanto como ellos...

-¿Kari? –dijo la chica para sí misma en bajo y tristemente- así que esta es la chica de la que estás enamorado¿no? –mirándole con una triste sonrisa.

-eh... bueno... –sonriendo nerviosamente- estaba enamorado de ella... o quizás solo era obsesión... no lo sé... pero de todas formas, no puedo enamorarme de la novia de mi mejor amigo... eso no estaría bien...

-y dime... ¿te enamorarías alguna vez de verdad?

-supongo que sí... pero si fuera de verdad, sería algo mucho más fuerte que lo que sentía por Kari... de lo contrario no sería amor verdadero... –sonriendo, pero entonces se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y pone cara de impresión- ¡toma ya! Que manera de hablar tengo... parece que estoy madurando... espera a ver a que me oigan los demás. Los voy a dejar boquiabiertos...

-a mí... –empezó Sachi vacilando- a mí me gustas mucho cuando te comportas como un niño ingenuo...

-¿eh? –girándose para mirarla donde el rojo se hacía presente en las mejillas de aquella chica.

-esto... nada... olvida lo que dije... ah... ahora que recuerdo, como eres bueno en matemáticas¿podrías ayudarme con un problema que tengo? –y antes de que Davis pudiera decir algo- espera que ahora mismo lo traigo...

Y como siempre solía hacer, tan pronto como llegaba, pronto desaparecía. Aunque esta vez era diferente para Motomiya.

Una chica, y no cualquier chica, le había dicho que le gustaba por ser como era, algo que los demás aprovechaban para burlarse de él.

-lo he visto todo... –dijo de pronto una voz pícara y conocida para el moreno por lo que al escucharla abrió los ojos como platos y con la cara roja de vergüenza como si le hubieran pillado haciendo algo indebido. Lentamente se fue girando encontrándose con su amigo que traía una sonrisa que no le gustaba en absoluto.

-Ta... Ta... Takeru... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó nervioso y tartamudeando.

-como dicen algunos... pasaba por aquí... –contestó con tranquilidad como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- y me encuentro con una tierna y bonita escena de amor... _a mí me gustas mucho cuando te comportas como un niño ingenuo _–mirándole de reojo e imitando lo que Sachi había dicho.

-déjame en paz... –volviendo la cabeza con un rojo destacable. Los segundos fueron pasando hasta que Davis le miró seriamente- oye... –con un bajo tono de voz- ¿qué sientes cuándo estás con Hikari? Es decir¿qué sientes al estar enamorado?

-¡miedo! –contestó el rubio sin vacilaciones y cambiando su cara radicalmente.

Motomiya le miró confuso ante su respuesta sin haberle entendido bien que Tk vio por lo que siguió hablando para justificar el porqué de su temor.

-el hecho de salir con una chica que tiene un hermano sobre protector, más que el mío –agregando- que a la mínima me estrangula si le hago algo, me produce miedo.

-ah... ahora entiendo... pero fuera de todo eso, cuando estás con Kari¿cómo te sientes?

-pues... la verdad es que me siento en otro mundo, como si no existiera –poniéndose nostálgico recordando los dulces momentos pasados con su querida novia- y estuviera en un lugar agradable del que nunca quiero salir...

-¿eso es lo que sienten todos los enamorados? –preguntó curioso y extrañado imaginándose a sus amigos mayores como Taichi o Matt sintiéndose como Takeru había dicho- no me lo creo... –murmurando al imaginarse al frío de Yamato con una estúpida cara de enamorado que no le pegaba para nada.

-bueno, ese es mi punto de vista cuando estoy con Hikari. Otros tendrán el suyo propio. Pero... ¿por qué tanto interés en este tema¿No será que te has enamorado de esa chica?

-pues... no lo sé... –contestó con sinceridad- pero supongo que tendré que estar con otras chicas que atarme el resto de mi vida a un amor imposible... –terminó con un deje de tristeza.

Su compañero le sonrió y le pasó la mano por la espalda en gesto amistoso.

-poco a poco estás madurando y estás dejando de ser un niño... –yéndose del lugar donde veía que aquella joven regresaba con libros y demás material.

Davis tardó un poco en profesar la información que le había dado y su tristeza cambió de inmediato a la rabia.

-¿qué has querido insinuar con eso? –le gritó algo ofendido.

-¿Dai? –dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas sorprendiendo al muchacho que se sonrojó nuevamente de vergüenza al descubrirle tal y como era. Se volteó encontrándose con algo inesperado y era que aquella jovencita reía sin poder evitarlo- lo siento... –a medida que trataba de contener la risa, aunque era inútil- no pude evitarlo...

El muchacho se llevó una mano a su cabellera algo apenado y sonriendo nerviosamente.

-aquí traigo mis apuntes de mates para que me expliques... –le dijo Sachi sentándose en el verde pasto. Daisuke la imitó.

-bueno... pero te advierto que no soy muy bueno explicando y no tengo mucha paciencia... –dijo con un tono avergonzado.

-pero eres muy bueno en esta materia... dicen que es raro porque en las demás eres una calamidad... oh, lo siento... –avergonzándose ahora ella de sus palabras- no pretendía... –intentando justificarse.

-da igual... sé que no tengo buena reputación... ni siquiera entre mis amigos...

Sachi le miró con ojos compasivos. Fijó su mirada en los apuntes, luego sonrió y le miró a él.

-pero eso no importa porque eres excepcional en matemáticas... y si sigues así podrías llegar a ser empresarial y los demás se morirán de envidia... –animándolo.

-¿empresarial? –repitió mirándola con desconcierto- ¿solo por ser bueno en matemáticas? –alzando la ceja. Su acompañante asintió- ¿y por qué empresarial? Por ser bueno en esta asignatura podría ser también contable¿no te parece?

-sí... –contestó no muy convencida- pero... no te pega nada... y empresarial es lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza...

-de todas formas, empresarial o contable no quiero ser... prefiero convertirme en un gran cocinero de fideos... –dijo Davis decidido y lleno de determinación.

-¿enserio?

-sí... ese es mi sueño...

-ahora entiendo. Por eso cuando toca cocina, siempre te ofreces voluntario y haces fideos...

-tendré que empezar por algo... la primera vez que lo confesé delante de mis amigos, me habían mirado con cara rara por mi estúpido sueño... supongo que en el fondo lo es... –bajando la voz.

-yo no lo veo así... –dijo Sachi decidida- ¿qué tiene de malo? Si no renuncias a ese sueño puedes conseguir más de lo que crees. De hecho, ya tienes una ayudante para cuando abras tu propio restaurante. –dijo la castaña ofreciéndose voluntaria.

-pero... quizás tarde años en que...

-eso no me importa, -cortándole- porque... –titubeando- porque a pesar de todo seguiremos estando juntos¿verdad?

-esto... claro... –contestó nervioso por alguna razón.

-----

"_Después de eso, pasaron unos meses y yo después de aquel día, no pude hacer que no sentía nada especial por ella. Armándome de valor, le había pedido ser mi novia a lo que ella había aceptado gustosamente._

_Fueron pasando los años, para cumplir mi sueño y tras haber estudiado cocina, había empezado a trabajar en un pequeño restaurante donde Sachi vino conmigo tal como me había prometido._

_Poco a poco las cosas fueron a lo grande. Con Veemon recorrí el mundo entero para que disfrutaran de mi originalidad con los diversos platos que se me ocurrían para acompañar con aquellos fideos que siempre me habían gustado, y sin darme cuenta llegué a ser empresario tal como Sachi había pronosticado. Aún recuerdo las caras de Takeru y Miyako cuando vieron mi éxito._

_También por supuesto me había casado con Sachi tras años de relación y no tardamos en tener un miembro más en nuestra familia, Musuko. Mi hijo, mi copia a carbón como muchos habían dicho._

_Estaba muy feliz. Todo me iba a las mil maravillas, el trabajo, la familia, los amigos que pensé que no podía haber un hombre más dichoso que yo. _

_Pero como a todos mis amigos yo también tenía que padecer algo. Algo realmente doloroso y trágico donde aún tengo la espina clavada._

_Sachi había muerto por culpa de un tumor que nadie, ni si quiera ella, esperaba. Fue como un visto y no visto, como era ella cuando había entrado en mi vida. No podía creerme aquello. De hecho no sabía que hacer con mi vida y como criar a Musuko en solitario. Envidiaba aquellos padres que podían hacerlo._

_Entonces, la misma noche que había enterrado a mi esposa teniendo a mi hijo con Veemon y DemiVeemon en el mundo digital para dejarme la privacidad necesitada, me había ido de bar en bar con la intención de desahogarme con la bebida._

_Pero nunca había imaginado lo que sucedería después de eso..." _

-----

Davis ya no sabía que hacer. Ahogarse en el alcohol era una muy buena opción. Lo había perdido todo.

Ella era su todo y de la mañana a la noche todo había desaparecido.

Nunca más volvería a escuchar su sonrisa, sus palabras llenas de ánimo y energía. Se sentía vacío. Vacío y hundido.

En el pequeño bar en el que se encontraba, con su cabeza descansando sobre la barra miraba detenidamente la foto donde estaba ella, con una expresión dulce y radiante de felicidad.

-¿por qué siempre tiene que llevarse a esta clase de personas? –se preguntaba Daisuke lleno de amargura con una sonrisa irónica y voz de ebrio.

Cogió el vaso y bebió todo el líquido de un solo trago sintiendo el ardor que descendía poco a poco por su garganta. Después de aquello, decidió abandonar el lugar.

Iría a su casa y se desahogaría con lo primero que encontrara. El problema era con qué. Pensó Motomiya.

Salió del bar y tomó camino rumbo hacia su hogar donde el frescor de la noche le dio en todo el rostro, limpiándole las pequeñas lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos desde hacía minutos y que Davis había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para no liberarlas.

-eh oye¡espera! –le gritó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

El hombre se giró viendo como una chica de cabellera larga de color castaño oscuro y ojos verdes como esmeraldas se acercaba a él jadeante.

La chica se paró enfrente de él respirando fuertemente por la carrera y Daisuke al verla más de cerca se fijó que aquella jovencita no debería de tener más de 13 años por lo que se preguntaba¿cómo era posible que anduviera a esas horas por esos parajes?

-por fin, tome se le había olvidado la chaqueta... –ofreciéndosela tímidamente y con una sonrisa inocente.

-ah gracias... –tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no había atendido a nada de lo que había a su alrededor.

-esto... perdone si esto puede molestarle pero... me he fijado en que lloraba¿se encuentra bien? –le preguntó con un toque lleno de nerviosismo.

Davis tras escuchar aquella pregunta soltó una pequeña risa irónica.

-creo que es lo típico en los hombres jóvenes que acaban de enterrar a su esposa y quedan viudos¿no te parece? –mirándola y contándolo como si fuera un chiste.

-oh lo siento... –se disculpó la joven toda apenada- no era mi intención... lo siento mucho... discúlpeme...

-y... ¿qué hace una jovencita tan guapa frecuentando por este lugar?

Aquella pregunta cogió a la chica por sorpresa el cual sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, mientras que Davis se encontraba igualmente asombrado por lo que le acababa de preguntar. Quizás fueran los efectos del alcohol. ¿Cómo podía insinuarle a una adolescente que seguramente habría empezado a cursar la secundaria? Aunque debía reconocer que aquella chica no estaba nada mal. Era bonita y tenía un aire inocente que le recordaba mucho cuando había conocido a Hikari por primera vez.

-pues verá... –empezó nerviosa.

-para empezar... –cortándola- deja de tratarme de usted, no quiero ser ya un viejo, puedes llamarme Daisuke o Davis¿cómo te llamas tú?

-Shizumu... Arisa Shizumu...

-Arisa... –murmuró él con un susurro acercándose a ella colocando su mano sobre su mejilla que estaba roja por el contacto recibido de un hombre que no era su protector padre- es un bonito nombre...

-gra... gracias...

-¿y qué hacías por esta zona? Porque eres muy joven¿no? debes tener trece o catorce años como mucho...

-en realidad tengo dieciséis... –confesó roja de vergüenza sin tan siquiera mirarle.

-¿en serio? –apartando la mano y mirándola incrédulo- pues no los aparentas...

-ya... eso es lo que me dicen todos...

-vaya... ¿y qué hacías aquí? –volvió a preguntar insistiendo en el tema- ¿has venido sola? –preguntó como si él fuese su cuidador o su protector.

-la verdad es que sí... había quedado con alguien... –entristeciéndose de pronto- pero me dejó plantada...

Arisa se preguntaba porque le estaba contando todo aquello a un extraño que no conocía absolutamente de nada. Solo de haberlo visto desde que había llegado en aquel bar donde le había llamado la atención cuando lloraba como un niño pequeño e indefenso. En realidad, sentía un cosquilleo cada vez que lo encontraba con la mirada y ahora que lo tenía enfrente su corazón palpitaba continuamente como si fuese a salírsele del pecho. ¿Sería amor?

Pero aunque lo fuese, ella solo era una chica de dieciséis años tímida e introvertida sin ningún atractivo y él era un hombre maduro que había perdido a su esposa.

-en ese caso, no te amargues por eso... –le dijo Davis con una sonrisa.

Ella lo miró observando que había malinterpretado la actitud que tenía en esos momentos.

-él se lo pierde... –continuó el moreno- de todas formas, creo que será mejor que te acompañe hasta tu casa, no puedes ir sola a estas horas de la noche...

-ah... yo... yo... –empezó Arisa sin saber como decirlo- yo... bueno... es que le había dicho a mis padres que... bueno... que pasaba la noche con una amiga y... y...

-está bien... entiendo... entonces¿no tienes ningún sitio dónde dormir?

-un hostal... –sonriendo avergonzada por la respuesta que le había dado- es lo único que me queda...

-y... ¿y no te gustaría venir mejor a mi casa?

-¿eh? –mirándole completamente roja.

-es que mi hijo de cuatro años está con mi digimon y el suyo en el Mundo Digimon por petición mía... y ahora, pensándolo bien no me apetece mucho estar solo... si estoy lloraré y me acordaré de los momentos pasados con mi mujer... y quizás esto que vaya a decir no sea bueno, pero necesito mirar hacia delante, olvidarme... y necesito la compañía de alguien... y no me atrevo a pedírselo a mis amigos porque me daría un poco de vergüenza... por favor, quédate conmigo. No te voy hacer nada malo. Te lo prometo.

-eh yo...

-por favor... –pidió con súplica.

-esta bien... –accedió la castaña.

Era peligroso ir a casa de un hombre al que no conocías de nada, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía negar su petición. Sobre todo si creía estar enamorada de él.

En el piso, el cual parecía sombrío como si algo faltara en aquel lugar, Arisa se encontraba sola sentada en el sofá algo cohibida esperando al hombre que había ido a por algo para tomar. Le echó una mirada a la casa y a sus alrededores hasta que su vista cayó en un retrato que había en la encimera. Curiosa, se levantó y tomó aquella foto observando al hombre que había conocido, a un niño de unos tres años con un parecido a Davis y dos digimons. Uno en forma principiante y otro en estado básico.

-¿este digimon no es...? –empezó ella asombrada mirando al digimon principiante.

-es el mío... –contestó Davis a sus espaldas sobresaltando a la chica.

-oh perdona... lo siento, lo he cogido sin querer... –tendiéndoselo.

-no importa... –observa el retrato con un rostro nostálgico- esta foto nos la hicimos cuando el digimon de mi hijo había alcanzado este nivel... recuerdo que me había sentido orgulloso porque ninguno de los digimons de los hijos de mis amigos había podido avanzar tanto con solo tres años... bueno, solo hubo uno de ellos... pero eso es un caso muy especial... está en primaria y ya tiene a su digimon en estado principiante sin entrenamiento ni nada... dicen que llegará muy lejos...

-eso sería fantástico¿no?

-por supuesto... sus padres están muy orgullosos, lo mismo que sus digimons...

-y has dicho que este es tu digimon¿no? –el hombre afirma- pero¿no es un Veemon? –Davis vuelve a afirmar con una sonrisa, pero esta vez de orgullo- pero... yo creía que solo había un digimon de la especie Veemon... –decía Arisa algo confusa.

-y lo hay... bueno y el de mi hijo...

-entonces... eso significa... –algo alucinada por el personaje que tenía enfrente- ¿tú eres uno de los famosos elegidos¿Eres el nuevo líder?

-bueno... digamos que era... –con una mano sobre su cabeza- ahora aquello ya ha terminado... las batallas, las aventuras...

-¿lo echas de menos? –observando que tenía una mirada perdida.

-sí y no... verás... hace años, mis mejores amigos Tk y Kari, los famosos elegidos de la esperanza y la luz, les pasó algo horrible... perdieron a su hija de tres años por culpa de un enemigo que no destruimos completamente cuando yo no era más que un crío de once años... y aún tienen secuelas de aquel accidente... y a mí no me gustaría pasar por eso... pero por otro lado, el sentir la fuerza y el deseo de luchar que corre por mis venas no puedo aguantarlo... como dicen soy muy temerario... vaya... –dándose cuenta- es la primera vez en años que hablo sobre mis experiencias cuando había ido a la aventura... –miró a la chica donde le sonreía- ¿y qué hay de ti¿No tienes un digimon?

-oh... sí... pero todavía está en etapa bebé y lo tengo en el mundo digimon para que aprenda mejor que conmigo... hasta ese momento estará allí, pero la suelo visitar muy a menudo...

-entiendo... ¿y cuéntame algo más de tu vida¿Tienes hermanos¿Tus amigos? En fin, todo...

-eh... bueno... no hay mucho que decir sobre mí... soy hija única por lo que mi padre me sobreprotege en exceso... y por mi carácter no tengo amigos...

-¿tu carácter?

-sí... soy muy tímida e insegura... no suelo relacionarme con la gente...

-pues conmigo debe ser la excepción¿no? –sonriéndola tiernamente.

-eh... supongo...

-¿y qué hay de tu vida amorosa¿Algún chico que te guste?

-ah... bueno... –sonrojándose- no hay nadie... –mintió. No podía decirle que él, si ni siquiera estaba segura de que era lo que de verdad sentía.

-ajá...

El silencio se hizo presente en ambos. Un silencio muy incómoda para Arisa que comenzaba a jugar con las manos con nerviosismo al ver como la miraba de una manera tan intensa.

-esto... me gustaría dormir... estoy algo cansada...

Era una huída para escapar de aquella mirada. Sin embargo, él no pareció entenderla solo la cogió del brazo posando sus labios sobre los suyos sorprendiéndola ante tal acto.

Era algo inesperado y era su primer beso. Era completamente terreno no tocado. ¿Qué podía hacer en esa situación? Se sentía tan confusa.

De pronto sintió que aquello no era primordial, pues Davis la había echado en el sofá besándola más intensamente y tocándola en lugares prohibidos que nadie nunca había tocado.

Arisa solo cerró los ojos dejando que todo lo que tuviera pasar, pasara, en el fondo, ella lo quería, su cuerpo lo reclamaba por lo que lo abrazó por el cuello dejándole hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

-----

"_Aquella noche la había tomado completamente, haciéndola mía y no había pensado en las consecuencias. No había pensado en nada, solo en el placer. Pero una parte de mí se había puesto a pensar en que ella podría ser la madre para mi hijo. No podía dejar que creciera sin ayuda materna. Y aunque Arisa solo tuviera 16 años le pedí matrimonio a lo que ella había aceptado. Sin embargo, la actitud de su padre cuando se lo habíamos comunicado no había sido muy buena, pero Arisa quería estar conmigo, ella me amaba. Y desde aquel momento, empecé a recibir llamadas amenazantes donde me decía que me arruinaría sino le devolvía a su hija._

_Aunque eso no era todo. Algo más importante había ocurrido. Me había enterado tres meses después de haberme acostado por primera vez con ella, donde llevábamos solo dos meses de casado."_

-----

-¿qué ocurre Arisa? –preguntó Davis en la habitación donde ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama jugando con las manos como era la costumbre cuando algo la inquietaba.

-yo... verás... esto... –completamente nerviosa sin saber como decirlo.

-Arisa¿qué pasa?

-yo... Davis... yo... estoy embarazada... –mirándole finalmente con algo de miedo.

El joven se quedó pálido ante esa confesión sin poder creerse aquello.

-fue de aquella noche... lo siento... es que como nunca lo había hecho con nadie... y fue tan imprevisto... lo siento muchísimo... de veras Davis... lo siento de verdad... –mirando el piso sintiéndose culpable.

El hombre recuperó de inmediato la compostura, cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en la solución y finalmente la miró con seriedad.

-Arisa, ya sabes que Musuko aún no se ha acostumbrado a ti...

-lo sé...

-para él sería un golpe muy fuerte enterarse de que tendrá un hermano...

-lo entiendo...

-en serio... ... ...en serio que me hubiera gustado tenerlo... pero, comprende que esto es por Musuko... él quiere a su madre... y a diferencia de mí no la olvidará...

-comprendo...

-pero... ese niño no tiene la culpa de nada... no podemos hacer que una criatura que ha sido concebida por amor muera por un acto egoísta –Arisa le miró asombrada por sus palabras- Tk y Kari me lo enseñaron... Arisa, vamos hacer esto... –agachándose y cogiéndole de las manos- tendremos ese niño... pero como hay gente que desea con toda su alma tenerlos y no puede, pues lo daremos en adopción tan pronto como nazca... y para que no sufra pediremos a esa familia que lo adopte, que no le diga su pasado... y nosotros tendremos que olvidarle... ¿estás de acuerdo?

-sí... –asintiendo tristemente y luego le sonríe- lo haremos como tú quieras... pero¿qué pasará con Musuko¿Qué le diremos en estos meses de embarazo y lo del parto?

-absolutamente nada... solo le diremos que nos vamos de viaje de negocios el tiempo que transcurre todo lo necesario y ya está... no quiero que nadie, ni mis amigos, se enteren de esto... sé que no pararían de decirme que me equivoco al hacerlo o que deberías abortar...

-esta bien... pero Davis¿podría pedirte un favor?

-¿cuál?

-como lo entregaremos en adopción nada más nacer y nos olvidaremos de él para siempre... me gustaría poder darle un nombre... así cuando se lo lleven, lleve ese nombre... ...sino voy a ser madre, me gustaría mucho poder darle un nombre a mi hijo en gesto de afecto...

-por supuesto... –contestó con una sonrisa- entonces, deberás pensar en alguno...

-en realidad... cuando era pequeña me hacía ilusión de que si tuviera una niña llamarla Mayumi y si fuera un niño Daichi...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Davis... –le llamó su digimon confundido de lo tan ido que se encontraba.

-ah...

Entonces el hombre se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de matrimonio sentado en la cama sin hacer nada especial, solo perderse en el pasado y en sus recuerdos como a veces le ocurría.

-Arisa ya ha llamado para cenar y tú no te has inmutado en absoluto¿estás bien? –le preguntó Veemon preocupado.

-sí... solo me he puesto a recordar en Sachi...

-entiendo... –con una mirada compasiva- alguien con una vitalidad como la suya es difícil de olvidar... incluso a mí me caía mejor que nadie.

-también estaba recordando cuando conocí a Arisa y... y cuando perdí a Daichi... –algo triste y culpable por haber tenido la estúpida idea de haberlo dado en adopción. No podía olvidar aquella primera y última vez que lo había tenido en brazos.

-¿quién es Daichi, papá?

Humano y digimon se contrajeron al instante viendo en la puerta a Musuko que portaba en sus brazos a DemiVeemon. Ambos tenían una mirada curiosa y esperaban impacientes una respuesta.

-eh... no... nadie... solo alguien que conocí una vez... –contestó sudando frío.

Eso era verdad. Solo había visto a su segundo hijo cuando había nacido. Cuando estaba en el parto al lado de Arisa para infundarle ánimos. Ella era muy joven cuando su segundo hijo había nacido y en el fondo temía que algo malo le pasara y perderla como había pasado con Sachi y aquel maldito tumor que había acabado con ella.

Afortunadamente todo había salido bien, sin ningún problema, a pesar de que su reciente esposa temblaba sin parar.

Algo se había iluminado en su interior cuando vio a Daichi y cuando su mujer lo tuvo en brazos durante unos pocos minutos.

Luego fue tristeza al ver a su hijo en brazos de otras personas y el hecho de saber que ya nunca más lo vería. Pero era por su primogénito, por Musuko que había hecho aquello. No había aceptado a su nueva madre y no podía decirle que tendría un hermanito, sería muy injusto para él.

-papá... ¿me escuchas? Arisa ya tiene la cena puesta en el plato... y nos espera...

Daisuke suspiró. No importaba cuantos años pasaran. Su hijo nunca la aceptaría como madre. Pues como bien dicen, madre solo hay una y eso estaba muy presente en su hijo.

Y él no podía hacer nada porque lo entendía, lo mismo que Arisa, aunque bien sabía que en el fondo se sentía triste. Pues desde el inicio de su matrimonio había hecho grandes esfuerzos por caerle bien y aunque lo había logrado, eso no quitaba que fuera la sustituta de su madre.

-vamos hijo... antes de que la comida se nos enfríe... –levantándose con pesadez de la cama.

Mientras en otra parte, al otro lado de la ciudad donde ya no se veían edificios de grandes pisos, sino bloques de apartamentos con su pequeño jardín y garaje. En medio de la oscuridad de aquel lugar, una luz resplandeciente había brillado dentro de una de las ventanas de una casa en especial de tejado azul y fachada blanca.

-¡Cómo mola! –había exclamado lleno de felicidad un niño de ocho años, de ojos verdes y extraño corte de pelo castaña y tez morena al ver que su pequeño digimon había pasado de la etapa bebé al básico.

-¿en serio lo crees¿Tan genial soy? –le preguntó el digimon algo rojo.

-sí... espera... –yendo al ordenador que tenía en su habitación donde lo encendió y entró en una página en especial- ya me imaginaba que lo había visto en algún lugar... échale un vistazo... –el pequeño digimon se acercó sorprendiéndose de lo que veía- eres un DemiVeemon sin duda, como él... –señalando una imagen suya que había puesta- es impresionante que mi digimon sea de la misma especie que el de ese tal Daisuke Motomiya...

-ya te digo... si no me equivoco es uno de los elegidos más importantes... –pone su pequeña mano en su mentón- también he oído que fue un líder y su digimon Veemon hizo tres armodigievoluciones, un ADN digievolución y consiguió la híper como los demás elegidos. Creo que se llama Imperialdramon.

-¿cómo sabes tanto? –preguntó el pequeño asombrado.

-los libros de historia del mundo digital... –contestó con una sonrisa- recuerda que nosotros los pequeños digimons que no somos elegidos como ellos, nos enseñan la historia y las evoluciones de cada digimon. También a pelear y a defender para protegeros cuando vosotros estáis en clase.

-entiendo... –mira con curiosidad la pantalla donde aparecían al lado de la imagen, enlaces para poder ver las etapas anteriores y posteriores del digimon- yo, por lo que me he enterado de los libros de historia de los principales elegidos, dicen que ese tal Daisuke es un empresario con puestos de fideos por todo el mundo. Y no dice nada más. Y es raro, porque de los otros elegidos tienen una ficha personal muy detallada. Por ejemplo... –yendo a la página principal donde se leía todos los nombres de todos los digimons existentes hasta el momento- Patamon... –pinchando sobre él donde aparecía la imagen del digimon corriendo felizmente (NA: creo que todos nos podemos hacer una idea de qué imagen hablo ;D)- su compañero humano Takeru Ishida... –pinchando sobre el nombre mencionado que estaba puesto encima de la imagen- aparece una foto suya, su nombre, su edad, su altura, su peso, su grupo sanguíneo y mira casado con la dueña de la luz Hikari Yagami. Tiene dos hijos y una recién nacida de nombres Isaki, Takeshi y Hinode. Su mayor acontecimiento drástico fue el de perder a su digimon a los ocho años y años posteriores a su hija Kibou donde... mira DemiVeemon son datos muy personales y a Daisuke no pone nada especial de si está casado o si tiene hijos.

-quien sabe...

-¡Daichi! –dijo de repente la voz de un hombre de cabello y ojos castaños de mirada torva que había abierto la puerta con violencia.

-¿sí, papá...? –contestó el nombrado algo atemorizado por lo que su digimon se dio cuenta y se fue a sus brazos para que se sintiera tranquilo.

-¿quién te dio permiso para andar en el ordenador? –le preguntó con un tono como si aquel aparato fuese de su propiedad y él no pudiera tocarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-ehh... solo estaba consultando unos datos... Chikomon ha digievolucionado a DemiVeemon y... ¿qué te parece? –mostrándole el nuevo aspecto de su compañero con una sonrisa esperanzadora de que le halagara o felicitara.

-un DemiVeemon... –murmuró por lo bajo algo fastidiado.

-al parecer es como el de uno de los antiguos elegidos, Daisuke Motomiya...

-¿y a que no sabes quién es en realidad ese Daisuke? –le preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-eh... no... papá¿quién es?

El hombre sonrió de lado malignamente.

-ese hombre es tu padre... –eso dejó al pequeño Daichi sin palabras lo mismo que a su digimon que ahora comprendía porque era un DemiVeemon- y la mujer con la que está casado es tu madre... cuando naciste te entregaron a nosotros para que te cuidáramos¿por qué? –siguió el hombre sin compasión- por tu hermanastro, para que pudiera vivir como hijo único...

-¡no¡Mientes! –tapándose los oídos.

-es la verdad Daichi... ellos solo nos dijeron que te pusieran el nombre que tienes... fuiste un accidente... tus padres no querían que nacieras, pero te tuvieron...

-¡basta! –gritó DemiVeemon al ver lágrimas en su compañero humano y que intentaba no escuchar nada de lo que ese sujeto que creía su padre le decía sin piedad- ¿por qué le dices esto a Daichi¿Y por qué últimamente le hacéis la vida imposible cuando antes erais amables con él?

-porque nos está siendo una carga... –respondió sin miramientos.

-¡no quiero oír más! –saliendo corriendo de la habitación y también de la casa donde en el exterior comenzaba a llover con fuerza haciendo que las lágrimas se confundieran con la lluvia.

-Daichi espérame... –escuchaba la voz de su digimon que le seguía muy de cerca. Pero el pequeño no quería saber nada. Aquella confesión le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

Entonces se paró en seco al ver delante a dos sombras. Una correspondiente al de un humano el cual no se podía apreciar bien por la oscuridad de la noche, y la otra y que estaba más adelantada dejándose ver como un digimon que nunca había visto en su vida. Su aspecto era blanco y negro, de altura como los típicos digimons de nivel principiante. Sus ojos eran rojos, fríos y calculadores que parecía traspasarle la piel. Aquella mirada hizo que temblara de miedo. DemiVeemon cuando llegó a su lado y vio lo que tenía delante se puso en posición de defensa tal y como le habían enseñado.

-eres Daichi Hanazawa¿me equivoco? –preguntó la sombra humana tranquilamente.

-¿eh?

-aunque en realidad tu verdadero nombre sería Daichi Motomiya...

Ahora el pequeño estaba asustado. Dio un paso hacia atrás pero se encontró con una pared que misteriosamente había acabado ahí.

-¿qui... qui... quién eres? –preguntó asustado y buscando refugio en aquella pared.

-mi nombre no tiene importancia... solo debo decirte que soy un siervo de mi amo... y estaríamos encantados de que te unieras a nosotros... –agregó con una sonrisa que el niño había visto en el rostro de su padre hacía unos momentos.

-¿para qué¿Para qué queréis a Daichi¿Y qué clase de digimon eres tú? –preguntó DemiVeemon valientemente.

-la verdad es que no soy un digimon puro... –contestó aquel misterioso ser digital- y bueno... digamos que queremos a Daichi por una causa... por supuesto a ti también te necesitamos... eres muy esencial...

-¿qué?

-dime ¿acaso no sientes frustración al saber que tus padres te abandonaron nada más nacer por el bien de tu hermanastro?

-¿cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Daichi con los ojos como dos órbitas.

-nuestro amo sabe todo acerca de los doce principales elegidos... y queremos su muerte así como la de sus vástagos, exceptuándote a ti, por supuesto... –respondió aquel misterioso ser.

-¿muerte?

-pero no te preocupes que nosotros no nos enfrentaremos a los adultos elegidos directamente y tampoco atacaremos de golpe a sus hijos... sería un completo suicidio teniendo en cuenta de que ahora no solo hay tres híper campeones, sino doce... –decía el muchacho sonriendo- por eso, cuando el Nuevo Mundo esté completo y la oscuridad sea total habrá una sorpresita para ellos, una pequeña introducción a lo que les espera y así que bajen la guardia, entonces podremos atacar a su dinastía y tendrás el placer y la oportunidad de desquitarte con Musuko, tu hermano. ¿No sientes rabia de que él tenga todo lo que tú pudiste haber tenido? –persuadiéndole.

-eso quiere decir... –empezaba algo más confiado y despegándose de la pared- ¿qué incluso mi digimon se hará más fuerte que el suyo?

-sin duda alguna... tu digimon será el más poderoso de toda la especie Veemon...

-solo te pido una cosa a cambio... –siguió el muchacho el cual Daichi pudo apreciar que sus ojos eran verdes como los suyos aunque su mirada era algo más fría y despiadada- necesito que entrenes a conciencia a tu digimon cuando esté en el nivel principiante...

-¿por qué? –preguntó el pequeño digimon de inmediato.

-es el único que nos falta para conseguir neutralizar a cierto digimon... –contestó el chico con los ojos entrecerrados y en donde su sonrisa había desaparecido- y así poder derrotar a Marcus Ishida...

-¿Marcus Ishida? –repitieron Daichi y DemiVeemon al mismo tiempo.

-eso es... de todos los hijos de los elegidos es el que tiene el digimon más poderoso, el único que tiene la voluntad de controlar el fuego y el hielo en un solo ataque... aunque... aún no sabe como hacerlo... no es nada fácil tener al mismo tiempo esos dos elementos a la vez y concentrarlo, es como la luz y la oscuridad, imposibles de unir...

-ese es un poder excepcional del que solo un único digimon tiene... –le siguió el ser blanco y negro- y si le derrotamos entonces con mi voluntad de absorber datos y técnicas podré obtenerlo... solo yo sé el truco para conseguir y controlar ese ataque.

-entonces¿queréis neutralizarlo¿A Zabumon? –preguntó DemiVeemon entendiendo de que iba aquello.

-no... a él no...

-¿cómo? Entonces¿a quién?

-es al digimon de su hermano pequeño, Tsunomon... si crece y evoluciona puede llegar a ser muy poderoso, muchísimo más que Zabumon... además, así no tendría el placer de machacar a ese Marcus que se va de engreído por ser el más poderoso... –dijo el humano hastiado.

-¿qué decís¿Os apuntáis? Total¿qué tenéis que perder?

DemiVeemon miró a su amigo donde parecía pensar sobre que decisión tomar. Fuera la que fuera, lo apoyaría y le ayudaría. La lealtad a un compañero estaba por encima de todo, incluso si el compañero humano fuera por el camino del mal. Eso le habían enseñado.

_No importa el camino, solo la lealtad._

-está bien... –contestó el pequeño de ocho años decidido.

La sombra humana y el digimon sonrieron triunfantes por conseguir su objetivo. Tras ellos que estaban inmutables, una espesa neblina había aparecido envolviendo a Daichi y a su digimon donde DemiVeemon digievolucionó a su forma principiante y los ojos del niño se volvieron en un verde oscuro sin pupila donde la oscuridad le había envuelto completamente.

-fase completada... dentro de poco esos malditos elegidos las pasarán moradas y sus hijitos queridos todavía más... –dijo el chico sonriendo hasta carcajearse maliciosamente donde su risa resonó por toda aquella zona.

En otra parte, Aki se había despertado abruptamente como si hubiera tenido un mal sueño. Temeroso de algo buscó con su pequeña manita para encender la lamparita de mesa y tener un poco de luz. Cuando lo hubo conseguido.

-¡apaga la luz! –escuchó la voz de su hermano mayor que se había dado la vuelta fastidiado de que le despertaran. Por lo que el pelirrojo sabiendo como era hizo lo mandado, haciendo que el miedo regresara.

-oni-chan... –le llamó muy en bajo, como si alguien peligroso le oyera y le hiciera algo.

-¡déjame dormir! –se quejó el adolescente volteándose bocabajo tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

En vista de que Aki no conseguía nada de su hermano. Salió de la cama y abrió la puerta donde veía el pasillo de su casa oscuro y más grande de lo habitual.

-Tsunomon... –llamó muy bajito pensando que le escucharía.

Pero no apareció su digimon por lo que se aventuró a salir de la habitación y dirigirse a otra que tenía enfrente donde dormían los digimons de sus padres, los de sus hermanos y el suyo propio.

Abrió la puerta esperando tener la compañía de su fiel amigo, pero en medio de la oscuridad pudo apreciar como su digimon dormía a gusto en medio de Biyomon y Gabumon donde éste último tenía una mano sobre él, como si lo estuviera tapando para que no cogiera frío.

Viendo aquello decidió dejarlo como estaba. Con cuidado, cerró la puerta y caminó por el pasillo para volver a su habitación. Pero entonces, sintió un escalofrío y tembló de miedo. La lluvia que hasta hace poco caía suavemente ahora caía de forma llamativa con el viento como acompañante que parecía susurrar.

Aki se sentía completamente asustado y la oscuridad del pasillo no le ayudaba a que se calmara. Como si sus pies tuvieran vida propia echó a correr desesperadamente hacia una habitación algo lejana de las demás. La abrió y se echó encima de la cama donde comenzó a llorar angustiadamente.

La luz se había hecho presente y alguien le había cogido en brazos acunándolo como un bebé.

-Aki, cariño¿qué te sucede? –le había preguntado la voz cálida de su madre.

-mamá... mamá... –escondiendo su cara en su pecho.

-shhh cariño, ya pasó, ya pasó... –meciéndolo a medida que se levantaba de la cama para estar más cómoda.

Yamato que no había dicho nada por lo sorprendido al ver su hijo pequeño en ese estado, imitó la acción de su esposa acercándose a ella para acariciar con delicadeza la cabeza de Aki.

-tengo miedo... tengo miedo...

Ante esas palabras, Sora miró a Yamato donde éste le devolvió la mirada. Después miró a su hijo pequeño que seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿quieres dormir con nosotros? –preguntó entonces su padre.

El niño lo miró secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama y asintió con la cabeza.

No tardó nada en que Aki se quedara dormido profundamente. Su padre y su madre estaban a su lado, junto a él y se sentía tranquilo. Como Tsunomon al lado de Gabumon y Biyomon.

Sin embargo, esa tranquilidad no la tenían ambos padres que miraban a su hijo pequeño con gesto preocupado.

-Matt... –mirándole.

-lo sé... –contestó el rubio como adivinando lo que le iba a decir- Aki por muy pequeño o mimado que esté nunca ha actuado como ahora... parecía estar aterrado por algo...

-dudo que sea una pesadilla... ¿crees que puede ser algo malo?

-sí así fuera... lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en Tsunomon... cuando digievolucione a principiante podremos estar más tranquilos de que no le pasará nada...

-claro... Biyomon me lo dijo... me dijo que Tsunomon podría ser incluso más fuerte que Gabumon...

-solo podemos esperar... –suspirando- será mejor dejar de pensar en estas cosas... me ponen nervioso... –terminó diciendo algo irritado.

-"a mí me preocupan" –pensó Sora angustiada.

Ambos adultos se acomodaron mejor en la cama dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

El Sol comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana dándole en la cara de un adolescente pelirrojo por lo que le dio la espalda fastidiado. Ese día era sábado y no tenía clases y lo que más deseaba era dormir hasta que no pudiera más. Se lo merecía ya que después por la tarde tendría que estudiar para el examen de historia que tendría dentro de cinco días.

-oni-chan... oni-chan... –le llamó la voz de su hermano pequeño que tiraba de su manga.

-un poco más... –con una voz de recién despertado.

Aki no sabía que hacer entonces. Miró a su digimon y al de su hermano que le hizo señas para que se apartara. Se acercó a su compañero y levantó la mano.

Tsunomon y Aki cerraron los ojos adivinando lo que vendría luego.

-¡aaayy! –gritó Mark sentándose y sobándose la cabeza. Miró el causante de su dolor y frunció el entrecejo- ¡Zabumon!

-nos mandaron que te levantaras... y tú no te despertabas... así que... –se justificaba Zabumon nerviosamente.

-está bien, está bien... –saliendo perezosamente de cama desechando el tema.

-Zabumon, vamos... –apareciendo Gabumon con Biyomon y Pyokomon- tenemos que irnos a entrenar...

-voy papá Gabumon...

-¿eh¿Es que hoy toca entrenamiento? –preguntó curioso el muchacho.

-claro. –contestó Gabumon- llegaremos antes de cenar...

-esto... y yo... –empezó Tsunomon algo inseguro- y yo... ¿puedo ir? –preguntó manteniendo la esperanza de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

Gabumon y Biyomon se miraron entre sí, luego al pequeño digimon que les miraba suplicante y finalmente asintieron.

-pero ya sabes que solo vas a mirar... –le recordó Gabumon.

-pero... –intentó protestar.

-aún eres muy pequeño para que te entrenemos para que digievoluciones... –dijo Biyomon dulcemente.

-pero mami, Pyokomon es...

-no importa Tsunomon... –le cortó Aki- a mí me gustas más así...

El pequeño digimon tras escuchar las palabras de su compañero humano no dijo más y siguió a sus progenitores para irse a su segundo hogar, el Mundo Digimon.

En realidad, Tsunomon deseaba que lo entrenaran como a sus "hermanos" pero desde que tenía uso de razón, Gabumon le había prohibido estrictamente que no le entrenaría hasta que llegara el momento. Y lo que no entendía era porque a su "hermana" Pyokomon la hacían trabajar muy duro cuando ambos estaban en el mismo nivel de digimon.

Él quería digievolucionar, pero si no entrenaba como el resto de sus amigos digimons, y su compañero humano no cambiaba de actitud estaría en ese estado para siempre. Y eso era algo que en realidad no le gustaba.

o.o.o.o.o

-sí papá, está conmigo... –decía la primogénita de Taichi hablando por un teléfono móvil parada al lado de una pastelería acompañada de su digimon que la miraba tristemente imaginándose lo que su amiga le diría después- pero papá, por un día que no... –pero notó como la cortaba y no continuó la frase- entendido, se lo diré ahora mismo... –resignada y cortó la comunicación para mirar a su amiga digital que parecía pedir con la mirada que no le dijera eso- lo siento, parece que el escaquearnos no ha servido de nada...

-no quiero ir... no quiero entrenarme... no me gusta luchar... –se quejó SnowoAgumon.

-lo sé.

-y encima papá Agumon no hace más que someterme a un intenso entrenamiento y decirme que soy la descendiente del clan de los Digimons Guerreros... como si eso fuera importante...

-te entiendo...

-y si me opongo a sus decisiones, muestra su otro lado de la cara que nunca ha sido vista por los demás... y es solo conmigo... ni siquiera trata a Koromon la mitad de la rudeza que trata conmigo...

-comprendo...

-además... –mirándola seriamente- no me gusta dejarte sola con él...

-¿qué tiene de malo? –preguntó extrañada y confusa por sus palabras.

-aún siendo lo que es... hay algo en su mirada que no me inspira confianza...

-vamos SnowoAgumon, eso solo son imaginaciones tuyas... –dijo la joven riéndose como si le dijera una tontería.

-eso espero... –murmuró por lo bajo que Sanae no alcanzó a escuchar.

-vamos vete a entrenar con Agumon antes de que tenga más razones para estar enfadado y haga más intenso el entrenamiento...

-pero... –temerosa de dejarla sola.

-estaré bien, no te preocupes... si esto hace que te sientas tranquila, no caminaremos por lugares sombríos y solitarios...

-hola Sanae, perdona por llegar tarde... –dijo una tercera persona.

Ambas se giraron encontrándose con un chico muy atractivo de complexión atlética, pelo oscuro y ojos verdes. Su tez era blanca y vestía con ropas de tonalidades oscuras.

-ah Eriol-kun, hola... –saludó la joven algo sonrojada.

-hablando del Rey de Roma... –murmuró rabiosa la digimon.

-vaya, -dándose cuenta de la presencia de la digimon de hielo- si hasta está incluso SnowoAgumon... cuanto tiempo sin vernos... –dijo con simpatía.

-sí, me alegra saber que vivas en Okinawa...

-SnowoAgumon! –le reprendió nerviosa Sanae.

-lo siento, -se disculpó la digimon- Sanae entonces me voy. Nos vemos en casa.

Y antes de marcharse, echó una ojeada al chico donde la seguía con la mirada. Una mirada que no había cambiado. Misteriosa y rebelde como la de Mark cuando estaba en sus malos momentos y eso no le gustaba nada.

Cuando ambos jóvenes estuvieron solos.

-tu digimon aún sigue sin confiar en mí –dijo el chico con una pena en su cara.

-no te preocupes, Eriol... ¿damos un paseo mientras hablamos? –le sugirió la muchacha para que no se preocupara más por el tema.

-buena idea... –poniéndose ambos en camino- y dime¿cómo has estado¿Algún problema desde la última vez que nos vimos? –le preguntó el chico con tono preocupado.

-eh... –poniéndose nerviosa y tensa recordando lo mal que le había hecho sufrir Mark- no...

-me alegro... –suspirando de alivio- no me gustaría que mi querida novia lo pasara mal mientras yo estoy en otro lugar... –atrayéndola hacia él, provocando un claro y notorio sonrojo en la morena que bajó la vista avergonzada.

Entonces, repentinamente se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía el cuerpo de su acompañante contra el suyo, giró bruscamente la cabeza y se asombró al encontrar allí a su antiguo compañero de infancia.

-Mark... –diciendo solamente su nombre parada como si la hubiera pillado haciendo algo malo.

-maldito cretino... –murmuró entre dientes el joven Ishida.

La chica reaccionó y observó como Eriol estaba en el suelo sobándose la mejilla, y después a Mark dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Mark¿le has pegado? –no parecía una pregunta, sino una acusación. Rápidamente fue al lado de Eriol.

Mark quedó consternado al ver aquello, no entendía nada. Se había imaginado que su antigua amiga, si es que lo era, estaba en apuros y por eso le había pegado, pero no parecía eso la realidad.

-pero... ¿por qué estás...¿Quién es ese chico? –preguntó ahora él cambiando su mirada de asombro a la furia.

-eso no tiene porque importarte... –mirándole furiosa y nerviosa- mi vida no es asunto tuyo y la prueba está en tu comportamiento conmigo.

-¿qué? –dijo Eriol extrañado- ¿es que acaso le has hecho algo a mi novia? –dirigiéndose al pelirrojo acusándole.

Aquello fue como un puñetazo para el chico que no se creía lo que había dicho. Se sentía como si el golpe que antes había lanzado, lo recibiera él, pero de una forma dolorosa. Como si le estrujaran el corazón.

Por otro lado Sanae intuía que el lazo que habían mantenido a lo largo de los años se rompía definitivamente. Cierto que era consciente de que tarde o temprano descubrirían su secreto. Que salía con un chico, del cual solo su digimon conocía. Pero que Mark lo descubriera de esa forma sentía que lo había traicionado. Especialmente cuando hace tiempo le había confesado sus sentimientos y aquella confesión había quedado en el aire.

-¿cómo? –preguntó el hijo de Matt y Sora sin haber entendido bien- ¿sales con...?

-¿qué te pasa? –le preguntó encarándole- ¿es qué estás sordo o qué?

-Eriol, no... –dijo Sanae sin saber que hacer.

Pero las palabras ya estaban dichas, y si había algo que tenía el adolescente era la furia de su padre cuando alguien le picaba, por lo que volvió a pegarle.

-maldito...

-Mark basta... –poniéndose ella en medio de los dos chicos- no tienes ningún derecho a pegarle... ya te lo he dicho, mi vida ya no es asunto tuyo...

-¡eso es por culpa tuya! –le gritó rojo de furia- tú no entiendes nada...

Con eso, se marchó del lugar dejando a Sanae confusa por aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, de una cosa estaba segura, el pequeño lazo que aún se mantenía a duras penas, se había roto tras aquello. Y en el fondo le entristecía.

¿Qué pasaría ahora entre ellos?

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora: **

He aquí por fin el siguiente capítulo. La verdad, en un principio pensé que iba a ser poca cosa, pero al final mi imaginación soltó todo esto y eso que Davis no es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero en este fic le he tomado cariño, y más, le he tomado mucho cariño al pequeño Daichi. Además de que es muy mono. Pintad los ojos de un Davis de color verde, y ya veréis. Y no os preocupéis que volverá a salir más adelante donde tendrá un papel muy importante.

Las misteriosas sombras, por si alguien lo pregunta son las mismas que aparecieron en el capítulo anterior. ¿Quiénes serán?

Quiero comentar también que veo que muchos os gusta la relación entre Mark y Sanae, y no voy a mentir que a mí tampoco, pero esto también será crucial para lo que vendrá en un futuro.

Y ahora que me doy cuenta, en este capítulo no ha aparecido la pequeña Nat, me encargaré en el siguiente capítulo de que aparezca, que pretendo publicar el 26 de diciembre. Voy a ponerme seria de una vez con este fic. Y tranquilos que no abandonaré matrimonio...

Por cierto, me gustaría que a partir de este capítulo me comunicarais que hijo o hija de todos los elegidos os gusta más y así organizar una pequeña votación. En el siguiente capítulo diré quién fue el más votado.

Respeto al capítulo anterior, sé que fue muy fuerte lo que les hice a los pobres Takeru y Hikari. Que respondiendo a la pregunta de Chikage-SP Kibou era la primogénita de Takeru y Hikari y que actualmente en este fic tendría 19 años aproximadamente. Por otra parte, los hijos de Matt y Sora deberán parecerse algo más que en el físico a su padre (me refiero a Mark y Nat) no os parece? Y también hay que mantener la vieja tradición de Taichi y Yamato.

Por último, quiero decir que todo lo que está en el aire se irá aclarando a lo largo del fic que se hace por una razón, así que tranquilos.

Un avance del siguiente capítulo y es que ahora le tocará el turno a Ken y a Miyako para sufrir. Quizás ponga también como se hicieron novios... dependiendo, si queréis que escriba también eso, me lo decís en un review...

Ahora quiero agradecer de todo corazón a la gente que sigue pacientemente este fic:

**Lord Pata, Chikage-SP, 'Ayumi' -Night Beauty-, danny-matt04, Sora Takenouchi Ishida, Fogachan, Dany-kanuto-Link, Quietshade, Priss Yoshisuky, CieloCriss, Selene**, **Alexeigirl.**

Ah! Y para los que leen mi fic de matrimonio, os prometo que antes de fin de año publicaré el siguiente capítulo y también el siguiente capítulo de Life and Love.

Besos!

'Atori'


	6. Una familia de casi color de rosa

Primero fueron Tk y Kari, luego Davis, ahora es el turno de Ken y Yolei. 

Nuevamente pongo el nombre de todos los hijos de los elegidos.

**_Sanae _**y **_Tojiro _**(Toji) hijos de Taichi y Shizu

**_Mark_** (Marcus), **_Nat _**(Natsumi) y **_Aki _**(Akito) hijos de Yamato y Sora

**_Christie_** y **_Kazumi_** hijas de Koushiro e Itomi

**_Ben_**, **_Emily_**, **_Shin _**y **_Satoshi_** hijos de Joe y Mimi

**_Kibou_** (fallecida), **_Isaki_**, **_Takeshi _**y **_Hinode_** hijos de Takeru y Hikari

**_Musuko_** hijo de Daisuke y Sachi (fallecida)

**_Daichi _**hijo de Daisuke y Arisa

**_Minami_**, **_Osamu _**y **_Ryu _**hijos de Ken y Miyako

**_Misato _**hija de Iori y Aizawa

La acción transcurre en el 2026.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

--------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 4: UNA FAMILIA DE "CASI" COLOR DE ROSA 

-Minami por favor, ve a abrir la puerta que llaman... –pidió Miyako desesperada desde la habitación de matrimonio donde se encontraba cambiando los pañales a Ryu, el cual jugaba entretenidamente con un sonajero intentando descubrir más funciones que el sonido que daba al balancearlo una y otra vez.

-uy! Mamá no puedo... pídeselo a Osamu... –le contestó su primogénita mientras miraba atentamente y muy cerca de la pantalla del televisor digital, mientras que el timbre de la puerta volvía a sonar por tercera vez en aquella casa.

-tu hermano está estudiando y tú estás viendo esas telenovelas... –agregó mientras intentaba poner a su hijo el pañal limpio que ahora se dedicaba a dar vueltas por la cama haciendo la tarea difícil (NA: la verdad es que eso fastidia bastante)- Ryu estate quieto... –a punto de perder la paciencia, mientras que el niño sonreía alegremente escapando de las garras de su madre como si aquello fuera el juego del gato y el ratón.

La puerta volvió a sonar por cuarta vez y Yolei entre aquello, su hijo y lo de su hija hizo que explotara.

-¡¡Minami, ¿quieres abrir! –gritó perdiendo ya la paciencia.

La hija de Ken y Yolei se encontraba algo fastidiada pues justamente en esos momentos, la protagonista de aquella telenovela iría a descubrir a su marido con otra. Solo pedía un minuto para saber que era lo que pasaba a continuación.

-hola Minami... –escuchó la pequeña por lo que se volteó perdiéndose justo el momento a lo que giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia el aparato digital gritando de fastidio- ¿estás bien? –preguntó aquella voz preocupada.

-lo siento mucho Sora-san... –dijo a su lado Osamu algo avergonzado por el comportamiento de su hermana.

-eh... ¿estoy mal del oído o es...? –dijo Yolei apareciendo con su vástago en brazos y sin los pañales- Sora... –con una sonrisa en su cara- que alegría que nos visites... –se fija en que Osamu estaba ahí y Minami enfrente del televisor lloriqueando por la escena perdida- ya veo quien fue el que te ha abierto la puerta... ¡MINAMI! –con una mirada llena de reproche.

-oh no te enfades con ella Yolei... yo en su lugar actuaría igual con ciertos programas que a Yama le ponen histérico... –soltando una pequeña risa.

La mujer Ichijoji la miró con desconfianza y luego suspiró de derrota. En realidad ese día se encontraba un poco cansada. El ser una ama de casa y madre de tres hijos, bueno más bien de dos que eran los que necesitaban los reproches y las atenciones, no era nada fácil.

-¿y Hawkmon? –preguntó la pelirroja de pronto.

-se encuentra con gripe y ahora está descansando...

-vaya...

-oye mamá, ¿puedo parar un rato de estudiar y jugar con Nat y Aki? –pidió Osamu.

-oh... eso deberías pedírselo a Sora...

-¿puedo? –preguntó mirándola.

-si ellos quieren... –con una sonrisa.

-yo sí... –contestó el pequeño pelirrojo de inmediato todo entusiasmado.

-me apunto... –dijo Nat con una sonrisa.

-Minami, ¿vienes con nosotros? –le preguntó Osamu a su consanguínea.

La joven le miró y viendo que su programa había finalizado sin saber que era lo que había pasado se resignó al hecho de esperar al día siguiente para saber mediante el resumen lo que había ocurrido.

-voy... –levantándose pesadamente del suelo para marcharse con ellos a la habitación del menor.

Ambas mujeres pasaron a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá. Yolei aprovechó el momento en que Ryu estaba tranquilo para ponerle el pañal de una buena vez.

Cuando lo consiguió soltó una gran bocanada de aire como si lograra hacer el mayor esfuerzo de toda su vida.

-parece que no solo Hawkmon necesita un descanso... –dijo Sora cogiendo a Ryu en brazos.

-pero no puedo permitírmelo... tengo muchas cosas por hacer...

-pero Miyako... –acomodando al hijo de su amiga- ¿cómo es tu jornada? ¿Qué es lo que haces de la mañana a la noche? –le preguntó seriamente.

-pues me levanto a las seis y media... me aseo, luego despierto a Ken y a los niños, preparo el desayuno y el almuerzo que tienen que llevar. Le doy el desayuno a Ryu. Hago las camas, limpio la casa, hago la comida...

-vale, ya es suficiente... –cortó la mujer Ishida- Yolei si eso es lo que haces cada día debo decirte que necesitas contratar a alguien para que te ayude.

-pero Sora, eso es lo que todas las amas de casa hacen...

-pero también tienen su tiempo libre y me da la impresión de que tú no lo tienes...

-es que... –bajando la mirada tristemente- no es que quiera echarle la culpa... pero Ryu me agota... es el que más trabajo me da... pero olvidemos lo mío... hace tiempo que no vienes a visitarme... ¿cómo te van las cosas?

-bastante bien, no me quejo... aunque bueno... –tornándose seria- verás Miyako, en realidad vine a visitarte por una razón de peso...

-por tu cara, parece que es algo malo...

-para mí es malo... –contestó la pelirroja- y es algo que desde esta noche me ha mantenido intranquila...

-cuéntame entonces...

-antes que nada... Ken o tu hijo Osamu han sentido... no sé... ¿algún tipo de preocupación o los has notado extraños?

-para nada, en absoluto... ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-es que esta noche por la madrugada, Aki vino corriendo llorando amargamente... yo lo primero que pensé es que habría tenido una pesadilla... pero después pensé que si así fuera, Mark se habría despertado y lo consolaría... pero... debió de ver o sentir algo para que corriese y que Matt y yo lo encontráramos completamente atemorizado... como si tuviera miedo de algo...

-¿atemorizado? –repitió la mujer Ichijoji.

-sí... cuando lo cogí en brazos, se agarró a mí con fuerza, como si temiera que me fuera a ir y lloraba como nunca lo había visto... en ese momento, me sentí impotente sin saber que hacer para calmarlo... pero gracias a dios, Matt que conoce más a su hijo que yo, supo lo que necesitaba...

-comprendo... pero Sora, no entiendo... ¿por qué me preguntaste lo de Ken y Osamu? ¿qué tienen que ver ellos?

-si fuera algo relacionado con la oscuridad como me imaginaba, Ken o Kari tendrían que haber sentido algo al respeto. Lo mismo que Osamu e Isaki.

-¿y ya se lo has preguntado a Hika?

-sí... pero nada... -negando- yo solo espero que haya sido mi imaginación...

-no te preocupes... –le dijo con su habitual sonrisa- de seguro que es eso... Aki no tiene nada que ver con la oscuridad... no es como Kari o Ken...

-sí, es verdad... supongo que el ser madre hace que pienses cosas disparatadas... –dijo sonriendo ella también, aunque una parte de ella seguía con ese algo que la mantenía intranquila y por alguna extraña sensación tenía un mal presentimiento que desde hacía noches, hacía que despertara sobresaltada. Como si algo malo fuese a suceder dentro de poco tiempo.

---

Mientras en la habitación donde estaban los niños.

-¿qué juego es ese? –preguntó la rubia Natsumi a su amigo Ichijoji, mientras que Minami lo miraba con una sonrisa y Aki asombrado.

-es el nuevo juego de simulación de digimons... con él puedes crear al tuyo propio y luego vas pasando los varios niveles existentes que hay... –explicó Osamu sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

-sí, nos lo compró nuestro papá las navidades pasadas... además de que no solo pasas niveles sino que se pueden jugar dos personas y luchar entre ellos... –le siguió Minami- aunque no soy capaz de derrotar a mi hermano... es pequeño pero muy fuerte e inteligente cuando prepara sus estrategias contra mí... –dijo amargamente.

-vaya... es impresionante...

-a mí me gusta mucho ese digimon... –dijo el pequeño Aki fascinado viendo como se movía una especie de digimon con espadas y ropajes de la edad media nipona.

-lo diseñó mi hermano porque le encanta la vida de la antigua época Sengoku.

-¿y te gustaría que eso llegara a ser tu digimon? –preguntó la rubia curiosa.

-ya me gustaría, pero es imposible... –suspirando tras haber perdido la partida por lo que se giró para ver a su hermana y a sus amigos- mi digimon viene de un digimon insecto, por lo que es completamente imposible...

-nunca se sabe lo que un digimon puede ser hasta que digievolucione... –dijo Nat infundándole esperanzas- los digimons de mi tío Tk y tía Kari son un ejemplo... pasaron de ser digimons de tipo animal a ángeles con apariencia humana...

-Nat tiene razón, además, ¿has olvidado la híper digievolución del digimon de nuestra madre?

-es verdad... –siguió Aki- sino me equivoco es un... se llamaba... –intentando acordarse del nombre- ¿cómo era? Ah! ¡Valkirymon! –cayendo por fin en la cuenta.

-y eso es raro, porque Hawkmon es un digimon ave como el digimon de mi madre y acabó siendo un digimon con forma humana...

-pero aún conservando ese agarre hacia las águilas... –agregó Minami con una sonrisa.

-entonces Osamu quizás cuando tu digimon evolucione a híper sea como tú deseas... –le dijo Aki lleno de optimismo.

-¿híper? –repitió el niño- creo que para que eso llegue tendrán que pasar varios años... no soy como la elegida legendaria, la única que con seis años ya tenía a su digimon en forma principiante y a los siete en estado campeón sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento, y no se sabe si en este tiempo ha alcanzado más niveles, porque dicen que para conseguir el mega es necesario algunos requisitos especiales... así que ya no digamos la híper evolución... si nuestros digimons que están siendo entrenados duramente, no han podido llegar al principiante...

-pero, eh, espera un momento hermanito –dijo Minami estando fuera de lugar- ¿quién es esa elegida legendaria?

-¿no lo sabes? –preguntó su hermano asombrado.

-déjalo Osamu, en realidad poca gente conoce de su auténtica existencia... –le dijo Nat tranquilamente.

-porque ella lo quiso, ¿no es verdad?

-de verdad, no sé de quien estáis hablando... –dijo Minami completamente perdida.

Mientras que Nat solo sonrió y miró en dirección a la ventana contemplando el cielo azul acordándose de ella y su decisión.

-----

"_-pero, ¿estás segura que deseas eso? –preguntó Sora preocupada._

_-sí... si quiero cumplir mi sueño creo que es lo mejor para todos... por eso es que necesito también la ayuda de Ken e Iori-san para que no salgáis perjudicados..._

_-de acuerdo... lo haremos tal como dices... –dijo Yamato."_

-----

-ey Nat ¿me escuchas? –le preguntaba la voz de Minami como la de su madre a su edad.

-oh perdona... ¿qué decías?

-que como deseas que sea tu digimon si llega a la híper evolución... ya que antes hablábamos de eso... –le preguntó su amiga llena de curiosidad.

-bueno... si eso llegara a pasar... pues no sé... salga lo que salga me dará igual... solo deseo que sea fuerte... –bajó la vista y pensó interiormente "aunque al decir verdad, es que desearía que tuviera el aspecto de una mujer digimon... sé que mi digimon es hembra como la de mamá, pero Biyomon en sus formas posteriores es un macho, así que tendré que esperarme lo mismo, aunque si fuera como la de ella..."

-con que poco te conformas Nat... –dijo Minami extrañada- ¿y tú Aki-chan?

-eh... –empezó el niño nervioso sin saber que respuesta darle- bueno yo... es que... bueno yo... la verdad...

-¿sí?

-a mí me queda mucho... y además Gabu-chan ha prohibido que Tsunomon entrene como los demás...

-¿cómo? –preguntó Minami sorprendida, y no era la única, sino también el pequeño Osamu que miraba con asombro a lo que su amiguito había dicho- pues eso es raro... todos los demás digimons, incluyendo el de Kazumi están ya con el entrenamiento... incluso están entrenando a Leafmon, el digimon de Ryu, ¿no Osamu?

-sí es verdad... es muy raro entonces...

-a lo mejor Gabumon y Biyomon tendrán sus razones... –justificó Nat nerviosa queriendo que cambiaran de tema- esto... ¿tú Minami? ¿Cómo deseas que sea tu digimon cuando híper evolucione?

-fuerte y apuesto... –contestó la hija de Ken y Yolei juntando sus manos y con los ojos brillantes olvidándose de todo.

-es decir, un digimon, ¿con forma de hombre?

-claro... mi digimon viene de Hawkmon... y Hawkmon es un macho...

-pero hermana... eso de apuesto, ¿para qué quieres que lo sea? ¿No me digas que intentarías seducirle? –le preguntó Osamu sabiendo como era su hermana mayor últimamente cuando veía a un chico guapo e intentaba conquistarle. Sin embargo, el chico siempre salía corriendo para desgracia de la joven.

-claro que no... pero así podría presumir delante de esas hipócritas que dicen ser mis amigas... –dijo sonriendo malignamente recordando a sus amigas de clase.

-así que te pasa lo mismo que a mí... –dijo la rubia viendo su expresión.

-Nat, ¿qué quieres decir? –preguntó Osamu curioso.

-bueno... ya sabéis que mi primo Takeshi y yo, estamos en la misma clase... y digamos que los demás nos tratan especiales solo porque somos los hijos de los famosos elegidos... y ya no digamos la reputación que tiene mi padre y mi tío frente a ellos. –soltando un bufido- todas las niñas del colegio incluso las de sexto, por lo que me cuenta Isaki, están coladitas por ellos... y eso que son dos adultos... me da asco... –repuso con repugnancia.

-vamos mujer... eso es normal... –dijo Minami toda tranquila- incluso en mi escuela todas están enamoradas de mi padre... lo que yo no entiendo... es que yo que soy su viva imagen no tenga a chicos detrás mía... –terminó diciendo algo confusa.

Por la mente de los tres niños que estaban en aquella habitación pensaron al mismo tiempo la razón, pero siendo como eran, ninguno de los tres lo dijo en alto.

o.o.o.o.o

Tiempo más tarde, cuando el Sol comenzaba a ponerse y los cuatro niños en la habitación de Osamu que jugaban a aquel videojuego donde se enfrentaban Osamu y Nat teniendo a sus respetivos hermanos animándolos.

Entonces de la pantalla digital se leían las letras K.O.

-bien! ¡¡Ha ganado mi hermana! –gritó Aki lleno de júbilo y alegría.

-¡increíble! –dijo Minami asombrada con la boca abierta de que ella venciera a su hermano que siempre la ganaba con facilidad.

-vaya Nat, eres sorprendente...

-bueno... no es para tanto... –dijo la niña un tanto sonrojada- también no es que fuera nada fácil derrotarte...

-veo que os lo pasáis bien... –dijo una voz de mujer en la puerta por lo que aquellas cuatro cabecitas se giraron encontrándose con Sora y con Yolei- ¿ves Miyako cómo sería una pena decirles que se acabó la diversión?

-pero es que Sora... va a ser demasiado para ti... –dijo Yolei.

-no te preocupes, ya te lo he dicho... pero primero quiero saber si ellos quieren... –mirándoles con una sonrisa.

-¿el qué mami? –preguntó Aki con una sonrisa que dejó a Sora tranquila por unos momentos al saber que ya estaba feliz como antes.

-Minami, Osamu, ¿queréis pasar esta noche en mi casa y así seguir jugando con Nat y Aki?

-¿de verdad? –preguntó el hijo pequeño de Ken y Yolei sorprendido.

-yo sí, yo sí, mami, mami, ¿podemos? ¿Podemos? –pidió implorante Minami a su madre con una carita bonita- por favor, por favor... prometo que me portaré bien...

Yolei no podía negarse a la ilusión de su hija, y aunque no lo pareciera su hermano compartía esa misma ilusión. Y la verdad, es que quería darles ese permiso, pero Sora no solo había insistido momentos atrás el quedarse esa noche con Minami y Osamu, sino también con Ryu que era el que más trabajo daba.

-no te preocupes Yolei, todo estará bien... ya estoy acostumbrada a niños rebeldes y tengo la impresión de que tus hijos no me darán problemas... –dijo Sora intentando tranquilizarla.

-ya... es que es por Ryu... –aún no muy convencida de su proposición.

Sora suelta una pequeña risa ante lo que su mujer había dicho.

-puedo garantizarte que Ryu ha de ser un angelito en comparación con lo que tuve que aguantar con Mark los primeros meses... –después le susurró en su oído para que ninguno de los niños la oyera- y Nat fue otra más...

Yolei suspiró derrotada. Y asintió finalmente dándole el permiso a sus hijos y una mirada llena de gratitud a Sora.

---

Los dos hijos de Yolei no tardaron mucho en coger todo lo que necesitaban, mientras que su madre preparaba las cosas de Ryu que seguía en brazos de Sora haciéndola cosas graciosas.

Cuando estuvieron listos, la mujer Ichijoji dio las últimas advertencias de que se portaran bien y no les causaran ningún problema a Sora y a Matt. Después les dio un beso a cada uno.

-y recuerda Yolei, -empezó ahora Sora dándole ella la advertencia- hoy descansa y mañana cuando te traigamos a los niños te ayudaré con las tareas de la casa. Si eso lo hablaré con Kari también...

-pero... –intentó protestar.

-nada de peros... necesitas un descanso y ayuda... pero lo primordial es el descanso... así que como vea que hoy has movido un dedo, te enteras... –le amenazó Sora con una cara seria.

Yolei se mordió el labio inferior derrotada. Si había una cosa en la pelirroja era su tenacidad y su carácter fuerte. Así que afirmó con la cabeza para que se marchara tranquila.

-pues ya nos veremos mañana... –se despidió Sora.

-hasta mañana mamá... –le dijo su hijo.

-adiós mami... –dijo Minami felizmente agitando su mano.

-aga... aga... mamá... –dijo Ryu felizmente en brazos de la pelirroja.

-portaos bien... hasta mañana...

Y la puerta se cerró y por primera en vez desde hacía años el silencio reinó en aquella casa. Le echó un vistazo como si buscase algún quehacer, pero su amiga le había dicho estrictamente que no hiciera nada hasta mañana cuando llegara. De lo contrario podría esperar lo peor. Yolei sabía que cuando Sora se enfadaba era peor que cualquier digimon maligno.

Suspiró y fijó su vista en el reloj de la pared donde aún faltaban horas para que Ken llegara del trabajo, por lo que decidió hacer lo que su amiga había sugerido, descansar un poco.

Antes de irse a la habitación de matrimonio, fue a la de los digimons donde el suyo dormía plácidamente sin ningún percance. Intuía que para mañana estaría mucho mejor. Si eso, cuando Woormon llegara después del entrenamiento de los pequeños digimons de sus hijos, le pediría que cogiera algunas plantas medicinales para asegurarse de la recuperación del digimon ave.

-además que de todas formas tiene que ir para llevar a Poromon, Minomon y Leafmon a la puerta que conduce hacia la casa de Matt y Sora para dejarles allí con Minami y los demás. –murmuró Yolei.

Cerró la puerta donde descansaba su digimon apaciblemente y se dirigió a la suya donde con pesadez se echó en la cama soltando un largo suspiro.

Acomodó su cabeza en la mullida almohada y casi al instante se quedó profundamente dormida...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-pero, ¿ya está otra vez con el teléfono en la mano? –había dicho un Cody de 10 años.

-ya sabes que a Yolei siempre le ha preocupado Ken y todo lo que hay a su alrededor... –dijo Takeru con burla.

-y Ken no se da cuenta de los sentimientos escondidos de Yolei... –dijo Kari apenada y triste por su amiga.

-mejor que mejor, así no me quedo solo... –dijo Davis con un tono lleno de alivio.

-eres un egoísta Dai... –dijo el rubio pícaramente- tú no quieres quedarte solo, pero cuando salgas con esa chica que te ves a diario... –no pudo seguir pues Davis le había cerrado la boca todo nervioso.

-¿qué chica? –preguntó Kari curiosa.

-pues resulta que... –entre risas intentando hablar pero Davis no le hacía la tarea fácil.

-¡¡cállate! –peleando con él con una cara roja como un tomate.

-resulta que Davis... Davis se ve..

-¿quieres callarte? –decía Davis cada más nervioso.

-¿se puede saber que estáis haciendo? –dijo una voz masculina de pronto.

Los cuatro que habían allí se giraron observando que habían llegado los mayores como los solían llamar, y que les miraban extrañamente, principalmente a Davis.

-Davis, por tu propio bien, espero tener un hermano que me dure más años... –dijo Matt con los brazos en jarras.

Davis muy a su pesar lo soltó, sobre todo cuando veía el puño de Matt.

-pues lo que iba diciendo... –siguió Tk despreocupadamente.

-Takeru, creo que mejor te callas si es que aprecias tu vida... –opinó Taichi observando el rostro de Motomiya.

El rubio se enfurruñó todo mientras que Davis soltó un suspiro de alivio y miró a la persona que adoraba con gratitud.

-después me lo cuentas cuando estemos solos, ¿vale? –le susurró Kari al oído coquetamente sin que se diera cuenta su hermano por lo que Tk sonrió.

-oíd chicos, ¿y dónde está Yolei? –preguntó Mimi mirando para un lado y para otro sin encontrarla.

-hablando por teléfono con Ken... –dijo Cody.

-¿con Ken? –repitió Izzy extrañado- pero, ¿es qué no va a venir?

-que va... –dijo Davis como si hubieran dicho una tontería- está en no me acuerdo donde (NA: menudo lugar) por un curso de dos meses de iniciación para convertirse en detective. –dijo Davis.

-como Ken es muy inteligente le han dado la oportunidad de hacer ahora ese cursillo, así cuando se gradúe podrá empezar con la práctica... –siguió Kari.

-no hay duda de que ese chico es un genio... –argumentó Joe impresionado.

-¿verdad que sí? –dijo Yolei ilusionada apareciendo de repente sorprendiendo a todos los presentes- Ken-chan es más que un genio... es... es... es... –sin saber que palabra podría definir a Ichijoji- es increíble... único... –terminando a medida que lanzaba un suspiro.

-no hay duda de que esta chica está coladita por sus huesos... –murmuró Tai con una gota.

-y tanto... –le siguió su mejor amigo.

-y es una pena... porque Ken no se da cuenta... –murmuró Sora por lo bajo para no apagar la ilusión de su amiga.

-...y me ha dicho que el curso finalizará esta semana... –hablaba la Inoue toda entusiasmada- así que volverá para la semana... que ganas tengo de verle... –juntando las manos.

-¿y estará en alguno de vuestro grupo? –preguntó Joe curioso a Davis, Tk y Kari.

Esa cuestión hizo que Miyako se entristeciera de repente mirando para una persona en particular.

-¿qué ocurre? –preguntó ahora Mimi alternando su vista entre la joven Inoue y a quien fijaba su mirada.

-esto... –empezó Takeru algo nervioso- resulta que Kari y Ken van a estar en la misma clase... y eso no le gusta demasiado a Miya...

-¿y a ti no te molesta? –preguntó su hermano mayor.

-¿me ves a mí con cara de celoso? Yo confío en Kari... –esas palabras hicieron que Kari se sonrojara con una sonrisa tierna.

Sin que nadie lo viera, Taichi se cruzó de brazos molesto mostrándose indiferente a las palabras del rubio menor. Si había algo que le reventaba era que su hermanita querida creciera y aún por encima se enamorara de ni más ni menos que Takeru. Aquel muchachito que antes adoraba. Esperaba con toda su alma que su relación no durara tanto y cortasen pronto.

-en otras palabras que Yolei siente celos de Kari, ¿no? –fue solo decirlo para que la chica se angustiara más y se sintiera culpable por desconfiar tanto de su mejor amiga que tenía novio.

Pero Yolei tenía una personalidad muy diferente al de los demás, y reconocía que uno de sus rasgos muy común es que era insoportable. Como deseaba tener la madurez de Sora, la belleza de Mimi y el encanto de Kari para que Ken se fijara en ella. Porque si se ponía a pensar no tenía nada bueno.

o.o.o.o.o

Fueron pasando los días y Ken había vuelto a Odaiba y de inmediato se había ganado ser el chico más popular del instituto. Y no era para más, era un chico guapo y amable con todos.

-es el chico más encantador que haya existido... –decía una chica morena.

-pero también el "hermanito" no se queda atrás... –dijo otra a su lado de cabello rubio.

-¿te refieres a Takeru? ¿El hermano pequeño del famosísimo Yamato que revolucionó a todas las chicas en esta escuela?

-el mismo... cuando llegó y se supo quien era lo apodaron el "hermanito"... es una pena que esté pillado...

-por eso nos queda Ken-chan...

-¿cuál crees que serán sus gustos en una chica?

-¿se lo preguntamos? Mira está ahí... –señalándolo donde Ken leía tranquila y relajadamente un libro en una de las bancas que habían en el patio- esto... oye Ken... –dijo aquella chica cuando estuvieron frente a él.

-¿sí? –mirándolas directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa, ajeno a que eso había bastado para que las chicas suspiraran- ¿ocurre algo?

-esto... ¿cómo te gustan las chicas? –le preguntó la morena.

Eso cogió por sorpresa a Ichijoji que se sonrojó ligeramente y se pusiera nervioso.

¿Por qué todas las chicas le tenían que hacer esa pregunta tan incómoda? La primera vez había sido en su antiguo colegio en Tamachi donde una chica se lo había preguntado y él había pasado de ella olímpicamente. Claro está que en ese tiempo tenía aquella maldita semilla de la oscuridad y pasaba de todos sin excepción. La siguiente fue en aquel tour, en México. Aquella niña llamada Chichos (NA: si mal no me equivoco en México lo tradujeron como Rosa, ¿no?) el cual se había salvado milagrosamente en poder darle una respuesta. Y finalmente aquellas chicas.

Ken miró el piso pensando en saber que excusa poder darles para librarse de aquello sin mentir. Sin embargo nada se le venía a la mente, y eso era debido a aquella maldita pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza.

Al decir verdad no tenía ninguna imagen de chica perfecta para él. Lo único que tenía claro era que el físico le daba lo mismo. Da igual que fuese gorda o delgada. Que fuera morena o rubia.

Es entonces cuando al pensar en eso se le ocurrió algo.

-"pero... ¿eso significaría que me enamoré en un futuro? Es completamente imposible para alguien como yo..." –pensaba algo triste y con pocas esperanzas.

De pronto escuchó murmullos. Confuso, levantó la vista y casi se cae de la banca por lo que tenía delante de él. Aquellas dos chicas que habían allí le miraban con ojos de ensueño junto a una docena más donde le tenían completamente acorralado. Era como verse entre la espada y la pared por lo que nervioso se levantó sin escapatoria alguna por lo que tragó saliva.

"_un consejo de amigo, nunca pero nunca estés despistado frente a las chicas... se aprovechan para comerte vivo"_

Aquellas palabras que su amigo Yamato le habían dicho el mismo día que había entrado al instituto, resonaron en su mente en ese instante.

En un principio pensaba que era una mentira suya para tomarle el pelo, pero ahora ahí tenía la evidencia de que no era una broma y que debía haberla seguido al pie de la letra.

-pero con lo lindo que estaba cuando estaba así de concentrado... la culpa es vuestra... –dijo una de pronto recriminándoselo a los demás.

-¿qué dices? Ha sido por culpa de tu voz chillona... –le respondió otra.

-no, fue por tu culpa, por tirar de su manga... –dijo otra.

-oye Ken, ¿cuál es tu tipo de chica? –volvió a preguntar la rubia.

-soy yo, ¿a qué sí? –dijo su compañera morena poniéndose en una postura algo descarada.

-no yo... –apartando a la morena para exhibirse ante Ichijoji.

-no yo... –empujando a la otra.

El nerviosismo de Ken había pasado del nerviosismo al temor. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes, pero no tenía salida, solo una, pero si lo hacía sería algo impropio de él.

Como le gustaría que su digimon apareciese en ese momento en forma de Stingmon y le sacara por el aire. Pero eso ya era pedir demasiado. Eso sería un milagro.

Repentinamente y casi involuntariamente su vista se fijó en algún lugar más allá observando como Yolei le miraba con una cara marcada por el dolor que dejó extrañado a Ichijoji y cuando se volteó bruscamente marchándose del lugar, se preocupó por ella, así que olvidando sus buenos modales y su reputación de amabilidad hacia los demás, se hizo paso por la única salida que tenía. A empujones, haciendo daño a más de una de las chicas que allí habían quedándose sorprendidas por tal acto del peliazul.

Yolei corría todo lo que sus piernas le daba con los ojos cerrados sin saber que camino seguir. En realidad no le importaba. Solo quería correr y estar sola para sentirse completamente desdichada.

Se había enamorado de Ken en el mismo momento en que vio su foto en aquella página de Internet. Le había ocurrido como a todos los chicos guapos que conocía. Sin embargo, con Ken era diferente. Incluso cuando sabiendo que era el Kaizer no podía mentir que seguía estando loca por él. Recordaba cuando Ken siendo Digimon Emperador había raptado a Agumon y se había sentido terriblemente mal por haber hecho algo tan cruel como aquello.

Luego estaban los celos que sentía hacia sus amigas. Con Mimi había sido por no ser sincera como ella y haber confiado en él, como ella había hecho el día que Aquilamon había digievolucionado por primera vez. Con Hikari que entendía perfectamente su miedo y sentimientos hacia la oscuridad, habiéndose pasado con ella el día que hizo el ADN digievolución con la elegida de la luz. Y con Sora cuando le había confesado a Kari que Ken había cambiado mucho. Eso en el fondo la había molestado pensando un sin fin de cosas, a pesar de que recientemente en ese día había iniciado su relación con Ishida.

Y ella sin embargo, con mensajes de ánimos, ayudándole a integrarse en el grupo... y él siempre inmutable a todo lo que decía o cuanto hacía.

Algo retuvo su brazo pero no quiso voltearse. No quería mostrar que en realidad estaba llorando por algo que los demás posiblemente considerarían como una tontería.

-¿Yolei? –preguntó confuso la voz de Ichijoji.

Miyako quería que la tierra se la tragara. Había olvidado que el chico a pesar de todo era tan veloz como antaño. Pero esa no era su prioridad. Sino que no quería que le viera las lágrimas. Él no. Sino fuera por lo que había visto y como se sentía, habría gritado de alegría porque Ken le hubiera cogido de la mano, aunque las circunstancias eran completamente distintas.

-déjame en paz... tengo prisa... –le dijo con enfado intentando contener aquellas malditas lágrimas que empezaban a descender de sus ojos.

-pero... ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás llorando? –notando su voz con un tono quebradizo.

-que me dejes en paz, ¿quieres? –volvió a decir pero esta vez irritada e interiormente culpable por tratarle así.

-pero... es que no estás bien... –decía el peliazul preocupado.

-estoy perfectamente... –volteando para mirarle pero con esas lágrimas en sus ojos castaños- yo no tengo problemas de que los chicos estén continuamente encima mía y así poder pasear tranquila...

-pero Yolei, ¿por qué dices eso? –preguntó confuso.

-te he dicho que me dejes en paz, ¿no? –volteando nuevamente la cabeza- no sé porque de pronto te preocupas por mí, cuando nunca lo has hecho...

-Yolei, eso no es verdad...

-¡¡sí que lo es! –encarándole y con el dolor en la cara- siempre, siempre, siempre te preocupabas más por las demás... y a mí no me hacías caso... pasabas de mí cuando yo... cuando yo... –cortándose y con las lágrimas que caían sin poder evitarlo.

-Yolei... –susurró su nombre extrañado y comprendiendo los sentimientos de la chica hacia él.

Ken se sentía culpable por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Claro que si se ponía a recordar y a pensar en todas aquellas cosas que ella le hacía eran por una razón.

La miró sin saber como consolarla o sin saber que decir, pero al instante algo le llamó la atención en ella. A pesar de que lloraba desconsoladamente, a Ichijoji le parecía preciosa. ¿Cómo era posible?

Dio un paso y tornándose decidido la abrazó con fuerza donde sintió que el llanto había cesado y aún sin verla pudo notar un rostro sorprendido ante tal reacción.

-Ke... ¿Ken? –murmuró Yolei en una mezcla de sentimientos donde había la extrañeza, confusión, nerviosismo combinados con el rojo destacable en sus mejillas.

-lo siento mucho... de verdad que lo siento... pero por favor, deja de llorar... de lo contrario los chicos que te vean se acercaran a ti irremediablemente... y la verdad es que eso no me hace mucha gracia... –terminando con una sonrisa tierna

-¿eh? –mirándole estando ella ahora confusa por sus palabras. Entonces se sorprendió cuando vio a su acompañante secar con cierta delicadeza una de sus lágrimas que permanecía en sus ojos. Ese acto hizo que se sonrojara más de lo que estaba.

-realmente eres preciosa estando así... –eso hizo que Yolei bajara la cabeza apenada pero Ken le sujetó de la barbilla alzándola con ternura y poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta posar sus labios sobre los suyos dándole un tierno y corto beso, que Inoue sintió un mar de sensaciones y en un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Varios años después...

-pero, ¡qué bonita es! –decía una Yolei de 18 años con una infante de cabello rubio en brazos.

-a Takeru se le cae la baba con ella... y ya no digamos mi hermano y Yamato... pelean constantemente como si fuera su hija cuando solamente es su sobrina... –riéndose al recordar la disputa entre los dos amigos mediante el videojuego que siempre quedaban en tablas.

-y no es para menos Hika... Kibou es todo un encanto... de seguro que cuando tenga tu edad encandilará a muchos chicos...

-si es que Takeru no los espanta primero... –apareciendo Gatomon en ese momento con Hawkmon y una pequeña digimon que tenía en brazos.

-y si no es él seguro que mi hermano y Yamato-san...

-pobrecilla... lo que tendrá que pasar entonces... –mirándola con cierta pena- por cierto Hikari... quisiera saber algo...

-¿dime?

-esto... bueno... sé que cuando le comunicaste a tu hermano lo de tu embarazo, su reacción no había sido muy buena... y la de tus padres mucho menos...

-desde luego... me pongo ahora a pensar en ello y me sorprendo de que todo haya acabado bien... y en parte fue gracias a ti... de verdad, muchas gracias Yolei...

-yo... yo no he hecho nada... –justificándose rápidamente nerviosa y luego mira a los digimons que estaban babeando por SnowPoyomon para después posar su vista en la pequeña Kibou que sonreía alegremente y alargaba sus pequeños bracitos con la intención de cogerle las gafas (NA: no sé que le verán los bebés en ello...)- verás Kari... yo... tengo algo muy importante que decirte... no se lo he dicho a nadie más por miedo pero... –bajando la vista completamente triste.

Kari vio el rostro de su amiga, imaginándose que debería ser algo muy importante. Miró a su digimon.

-Gatomon... –llamó la antigua portadora de la luz a su digimon que se acercó con los dos digimons.

-¿pasa algo Kari?

-por favor, cuida un momento de Kibou... –le pidió.

-claro, no hay problema... –y antes de cogerla se transformó en Angewomon, ya que con su pequeño cuerpo no podría sostenerla en brazos. El ángel digimon cogió a la pequeña de los brazos de Yolei, y Kibou nada más estar en los brazos del ángel digimon le tiró de uno de los mechones que le caían- Kibou anda sé buena y por una vez no me tires del pelo... –intentando soltar con cierta dificultad su manita de su cabellera rubia, que la pequeña tomaba eso como un juego divertido por lo que tiraba con más fuerza.

-es una suerte que yo no tenga pelo en ninguna de mis evoluciones... –dijo Hawkmon aliviado y sonriendo al mismo tiempo imaginándose que si la hija de Takeru y Hikari hacía aquello, no le sorprendería nada que los futuros hijos de Ken y Yolei le hicieran cosas parecidas o peores.

Kari mientras tanto dirigió a su mejor amiga a la habitación de matrimonio para poder charlar con ella más cómodamente. Hizo sentarla en la cama, donde se sentó ella a su lado.

-Yolei, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó después de un corto silencio- ¿es que Ken y tú tenéis problemas?

-no... nos va bien... muy bien... de momento... –bajando el tono de voz.

-de verdad Yolei, me estas empezando a asustar, ¿qué pasa?

-parece... parece que últimamente está de moda quedarse embarazada cuando lo haces por primera vez con tu novio... –contándolo con una triste sonrisa intentando ocultar la depresión que tenía por dentro.

-Miyako... –observando que esa sonrisa desaparecía para dar paso a las lágrimas. La abrazó en gesto de apoyo y compresión. Ella mejor que nadie sabía como debería sentirse su amiga. Tendría que enfrentarse a la familia. Pero lo más importante, ¿qué haría el chico de la novia cuando se enterase? Cuando había sido lo suyo y se lo había contado al rubio, él se había puesto del todo comprensivo asumiendo que el único culpable era él. Así que si Tk lo había asumido y apoyado estaba segura de que Ken haría lo mismo.

Si había algo que se diferenciaban entre ambos chicos, es que Ken era mucho más amable y comprensivo.

-no te preocupes Miyako, hace tiempo me dijiste que todo se solucionaría y tenía que tener esperanza, ¿no? Creo que deberías aplicarte esas palabras a ti misma... –mirándola tiernamente.

La joven de gafas la miró sorprendida y luego asintió algo más convencida y un poco más calmada.

o.o.o.o.o

Yolei le contó ese mismo día a Ken lo de su embarazo, el cual su primera reacción había sido el temor y el desconcierto. Pero rápidamente se había recuperado de la sorpresa y habían decidido que lo mejor era contárselo a sus padres. Y como era lo esperado, ellos no habían reaccionado nada bien. Era algo que los dos jóvenes se esperaban. Sin embargo, sus padres les habían permitido mantener el niño con una condición.

-¿qué clase de condición? –preguntó la joven algo asustada y con miedo por las palabras de su padre y la mirada reprobatoria de su madre y los padres de Ken. Los únicos que le infundaban ánimos aunque con la mirada, era su hermana mayor y su novio Taichi.

-deberás dejar los estudios y trabajar en la tienda para poder mantener al niño...

-¿cómo?

-papá, ¿cómo puedes dejar que haga eso? –preguntó Shizu a la defensiva de su hermana.

-yo no le pienso pasar nada... que se las arregle sola que por algo se ha metido en este lío...

-pero... –intentó replicar la joven Inoue.

-o tú o Ken debéis abandonar los estudios para trabajar... –volvió a decir sin querer escuchar las quejas de su hija.

-entonces, en ese caso yo dejaré los estudios... soy tan culpable como ella... –dijo Ken con valentía pero con miedo en la voz.

Yolei le miró sorprendida. No se lo creía. Ken, el cual había estudiado arduamente para conseguir su sueño de ser detective ahora por ella estaba dispuesto a echarlo a perder.

-no... un momento... –dijo Yolei levantándose abruptamente- yo soy la que dejará los estudios...

-pero Miyako...

Lo que menos quería la chica era que él por lo que tanto se había esforzado lo perdiera. Él tenía mucho más futuro de lo que podía imaginar. De eso estaba segura.

o.o.o.o.o

No pasaron ni tres meses desde aquel día, cuando Yolei debido al agotamiento, el estrés, y el tener un embarazo a temprana edad tuvo que abortar.

-Yolei... –empezó un Ken afligido y culpable sentado en uno de los sillones de aquella habitación del hospital- yo... lo siento...

-¿por qué te tienes que echar la culpa? –le preguntó con la mirada perdida.

-bien sabes el porque... si hubiéramos tenido más cuidado...

-fue por culpa de los dos, lo sabes muy bien... además, eso carece de importancia con lo que ha pasado... solo ha sido por mi culpa... –de sus ojos castaños comenzó a caer una lágrima- Hikari pudo con esto aún siendo más joven que yo... esto demuestra que soy débil... yo no valgo para tener hijos...

-Yolei, no digas eso...

-pero es la verdad... en este tiempo, es imposible que me pase lo que a mí cuando la ciencia ha avanzado mucho...

-no Yolei... sabes perfectamente que ha sido el cansancio... has trabajado duramente en la tienda sin parar... y a diferencia de lo que les pasó a Tk y a Kari, tuvieron el apoyo de su familia... y sé que tú te deprimías constantemente ante el hecho de saber que tus padres aún no habían aceptado lo que te pasaba...

-Ken... de verdad... eres muy amable... –sonriendo con cierta pena- a veces pienso que tendrías que estar con alguien mejor que yo...

-no digas eso ahora Yolei... después de pasar tantos años juntos no te sustituiría por ninguna otra...

-Ken... –susurró su nombre con lágrimas de emoción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yolei comenzaba a despertar de aquel largo y al mismo tiempo corto sueño, aunque todavía no había abierto los ojos. En sus ojos cerrados podía apreciar que ya era de noche y su amiga Sora le había dicho que descansara todo lo necesario.

Para cuando sintió que ya no estaba medio dormida y lo que sentía a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que no tenía su cabeza apoyada en su mullida almohada y algo la rodeaba por los hombros acariciándola a cada momento su larga cabellera.

Abrió los ojos y alzó su cabeza encontrándose con su marido donde tenía una mirada puesta en ella.

-hola... –dijo el hombre en un susurro bajo.

-Ken... ¿cuándo has llegado?

-hará mucho... por si no lo sabes son las cinco de la mañana...

-¡¿las cinco! –desperezándose completamente y apartándose de él- ah... ¿por qué no me despertaste antes? Tenía que prepararte la cena y...

-Yolei, Yolei... –decía su nombre calmadamente y atrayéndola nuevamente hacia él- soy un hombre, pero no soy un inútil... además yo con poca cosa me conformo...

-pero... es que también tendría que estar vigilando a Hawkmon y prepararle algo...

-Yolei... Hawkmon está ya bien... de hecho está con Woormon en el mundo digital... me ha dicho que escuchó tu conversación con Sora-san y que los niños se habían ido con ella para dejarte descansar... así que también despreocúpate de mandar a Minomon, Poromon y Leafmon... Hawkmon y Woormon fueron en persona para acompañarles...

-ah vaya...

Ken la miró donde tenía un rostro extraño y sonrió apoyándose mejor en ella.

-¿sabes una cosa? Cuando duermes pareces un ángel... –ese halago hizo que la mujer se sonrojara- por eso no quería despertarte y contemplarte lo hermosa que eres...

-¿has... has... has estado despierto todo este tiempo? –mirándole con incredulidad.

-así es... –con una sonrisa de oreja en oreja.

-pero... si tú también necesitas descansar y...

-yo recupero las fuerzas cuando estoy con mi familia, sobre todo contigo... –cortándola y mirándola con dulzura.

-Ken... –meneando la cabeza para posarla sobre su cálido pecho sintiendo su latir- no hay duda de que eres demasiado amable...

o.o.o.o.o

En otro lugar, unas cuantas horas atrás en una habitación sencilla adornado con un precioso arreglo floral, dos niñas se encontraban poniendo el pijama para acostarse...

-¿sabes Nat? Te envidio mucho... –dijo la hija de Ken y Yolei con una sonrisa triste.

-¿por qué? –preguntó extrañada.

-es que tú lo tienes todo... eres encantadora, dulce, fuerte... y sobre todo muy guapa, tienes encandilado a casi todos los chicos, incluso he oído que algunos de secundaria...

-Minami, no hay ninguna persona fea de por sí...

-porque a ti los chicos no te lo han dicho...

-entonces pasa de ellos... –dijo con determinación y sonriendo- porque detrás de ti hay mucho Minami... tú me has dicho que soy encantadora, pero tú también lo eres... yo solo lo soy a ratos... como todo el mundo...

-¿eh?

-lo mismo va por todas esas cualidades que me dijiste que era... Minami, no hay nadie perfecto porque no existe... –dijo la niña rubia terminando sonriéndole con ternura.

-vaya Nat, me sorprendes... tienes solo un año menos que yo y hablas como una auténtica adulta...

-eso es por mis padres... según lo que me contó tío Tk en una ocasión, mis padres a mi edad eran muy maduros... supongo que es algo que se hereda... como mi rebeldía y mi cabezonería... vienen de padre y madre como dice continuamente mi tío Takeru... –riéndose como su amiga. Y ambas se acostaron en sus camas quedándose dormidas al instante.

o.o.o.o.o

-¿ya has avisado a Tk? –le preguntó Sora a su marido.

-sí... ya sabes lo mucho que le molesta sino le avisamos a él primero... –dijo con burla.

-lo que me da pena es que nuestros digimons no estén con nosotros...

-ya sabes que tienen el entrenamiento rutinario... ah, por cierto, ¿ya has llamado a Ken y a Yolei para avisarles lo de nuestra idea de picnic y de paso que recojan a Minami y los otros?

-claro, también he hablado con Ken para que Miya no moviera un dedo, por lo menos hasta que Hika y yo vayamos a ayudarla.

-hablando de Hikari... que me he olvidado de llamar a Tai para avisarle.

-¿avisar de qué? –preguntó el joven Mark a sus espaldas algo serio y todavía molesto por lo que se había enterado el día anterior.

-pues verás, tu padre y yo hemos planeado hacer un pequeño picnic con la familia de Ken, de tu tío y la de Taichi. –explicó Sora con una sonrisa.

El chico arrugó la frente.

-Sanae, ¿también irá?

-si se dice la familia de Taichi, supongo que sí. –dijo Yamato sin entender a que venía aquella pregunta.

-pues si van a ir ellos, yo no voy... –dijo cabezota el hijo adolescente de Matt y Sora.

-pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Sora impresionada por su actitud.

-dos palabras mamá, "_Sanae_" y "_odio_" –y dicho eso, se encaminó hacia su habitación donde azotó la puerta, lo que provocó un suspiro por parte de sus padres.

-otra vez se ha peleado con ella... es que no tiene remedio... –dijo Matt sin saber que hacer, pero al mismo tiempo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-tú eras igual que él... peleabas constantemente con Taichi...

-pero yo tenía razonamientos... Taichi era un inmaduro y tomaba decisiones muy a la ligera... –se defendió el rubio- de todas formas, él tiene razón, mejor que Taichi y su familia no vengan...

-¿y por qué? –preguntó la mujer asombrada.

-porque con ese Yagami y su vástago nos dejarían sin comida... por eso hoy podré hartarme hasta más no poder...

-a veces pareces un glotón como Tai...

El rubio Ishida la miró de pronto inexpresivo por aquellas palabras sin ningún tipo de burla, sino más bien de molestia de que le comparase y estuviese hablando constantemente de Taichi. Últimamente tenía la tendencia de no hacer más que pensar en cosas negativas.

o.o.o.o.o

Esa misma noche, tras juerga, diversión y las últimas advertencias de las dos mujeres Ishidas hacia la señora Ichijoji de que no hiciera nada, un adolescente pelirrojo hablaba a través del teléfono con expresión molesta.

-sí, ya sé que estuvo mal, pero me reventó aquella confesión, ¿qué querías que le hiciera? ¿Quedarme sentado y darle mi enhorabuena por su novio?... –tras unos momentos de silencio en la habitación- ¿cómo quieres que me hubiera calmado? Sabes perfectamente como soy y lo que he heredado... ...yo creo que andas muy equivocada con esa teoría... ... –tras unas palabras que había escuchado, el chico se asustó- vale, vale, vale, tienes razón, me equivoqué, pero no te enfades... es que –cambiando su tono poniéndose melancólico- creo que si estuvieras aquí las cosas me irían mejor... ¿cuándo volverás de España?... entiendo... –en tono triste- te hecho mucho de menos... –su expresión volvió a cambiar sintiéndose algo molesto- ya sabes que a parte de ser un rebelde, tengo mi parte buena y soy un romántico después de todo... –riéndose por algo que le había dicho- oye, será mejor que cuelgue antes de que te venga en la factura una cifra muy alta... ...¡¿QUÉ LLAMAS A COBRO REVERTIDO! ¡¿Y quién te ha dado permiso!... ...ah! Bueno si es así entonces ya sabes a quién echarle la culpa... ...que sí –respondiendo cansinamente- me portaré bien... te lo prometo... pero tú me tienes que prometer no matarme a tu vuelta que te conozco... como que ya lo veremos, mira que eres... hasta luego y buena suerte en el campeonato... te quiero... –colgando el teléfono.

-Mark... –dijo Zabumon entrando en su habitación con gotas de sudor cubriéndole el cuerpo y una toalla alrededor de su cuello- ¿con quién hablabas? ¿es que era...?

-así es... –con una sonrisa sintiéndose aliviado de poder por fin desahogarse con alguien de lo que se había enterado ayer. Incluso a pesar de que la familia Yagami no había asistido al picnic eso no había dejado que estuviera amargado todo el día, a pesar de la insistencia de su hermanito en que se animara- aún tardará bastante en volver. Aunque a saber cuando.

-¿y qué hay de su digimon? ¿Cómo se encuentra ella? ¿Está bien? –preguntó Zabumon preocupado.

-tranquilo amigo, no hace otra cosa que entrenar... si sigue así llegará a ser más fuerte que tú...

-sabes muy bien que nunca podría derrotarla...

-pero también sabes que yo tengo que protegerla... me corresponde siendo lo que soy para ella... así que Zabumon ve a que Gabu y Biyo te den una clase extra para entrenarte y llegar al nivel campeón...

-pero si acabo de volver... –dijo el digimon quejándose- Pyokomon y yo acabamos agotados...

-¿hoy tampoco Gabumon ha dejado que Tsunomon participe en los entrenamientos para que evolucione...?

-no, no ha querido, a pesar de que ha insistido el pobre... a mí casi me da pena... y mamá Biyomon le apoya en esa idea... no entiendo porque no quiere enseñarle, aunque sea lo básico.

-yo tampoco lo entiendo... solo espero que sea por una buena razón... –dijo Mark desplomándose con fuerza en su cama- y que asco... mañana hay clase y tengo que ver a esa Sanae...

---

En otra parte, a millones de kilómetros de Odaiba, muy lejos de Japón, en un lugar donde las olas rompían constantemente, una hermosa joven acababa de cortar la comunicación donde antes había hablado con el adolescente Ishida.

-¿y bien? –preguntó un digimon.

-se ha enfadado nuevamente con ella... –dijo la joven toda natural, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-pero, ¿otra vez? –le preguntó su digimon con cara de asombro.

-ya le conoces... desde aquello su relación no es nada amistosa... pero... –poniendo una cara de enfado y cruzando los brazos- lo que más rabia me da fue lo que le hizo cuando era todo un caso perdido... de verdad, si yo estuviera, ya verías como no tendría cara para hacerlo...

-¿te refieres a lo de...?

-eso que hizo fue de niños... –siguió aquella joven irritada- ¿cómo se le ocurre a ese estúpido retar a Sanae en un combate entre sus digimons, y que además la de Sanae acaba de llegar al nivel principiante, y luego tras haber ganado mandar a sus compañeros de instituto que le lanzaran tomates?

-fue muy cruel de su parte... no me extraña que le expulsaran y recibiera una buena bronca por parte de su padre...

-pero ya verá cuando le vea... –crujiendo las manos muy molesta- le cantaré las cuarenta... y las va a tener bien merecidas... se va acordar de quién soy yo...

-pero... oye... como Zabumon también había participado... ¿me dejas darle un pequeño golpe? –preguntó con una cara llena de ilusión a lo que recibió como respuesta una cara llena de escepticismo por parte de su compañera humana- vale... me contengo... no se lo doy...

Una puerta se abrió de repente donde aparecía un hombre muy alto de no más de 35 años, cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-señorita Tsukino, es la hora de su entrenamiento...

-Ralph, a estas alturas deja de llamarme por mi apellido... –dijo aquella joven con los brazos en jarros y malhumorada.

-oh sí, perdone señorita... –dijo el hombre completamente atemorizado.

-y deja de llamarme "señorita" –dijo más enfadada.

-lo... lo siento... –tragando saliva.

Su digimon por su parte no pudo evitar reírse y compadecerse de aquel hombre llamado Ralph. La había interrumpido en su peor momento e intuía que el entrenamiento no se le haría tan ameno para el hombre. Si algo era lo que su compañera tenía era su mal genio que incluso los más mayores temían.

El digimon quedó en soledad y aprovechó para entrenarse como era la costumbre desde que su compañera se dedicaba a entrenar para las Olimpiadas que se celebrarían dentro de pocos meses.

En realidad le gustaría ver como su amiga iba prosperando, pero no podía, sentía que algo malo rozaba el aire. Algo maquiavélico, como si fuera a suceder en ese mismo momento.

Una luz violeta recorrió por todo su ser transformándola en una mujer digimon, aunque más bien con forma de chica que vestía provocativamente, de cabello violeta, cuatro alas a la espalda similares a las de una mariposa.

Llevaba guantes que le llegaban casi a los antebrazos, y una especie de botas hasta la altura de sus rodillas unidas a aquella extraña vestimenta. Todo aquello era de color violeta con alguna que otra tonalidad verde, como el color de la hierba limpia.

Su mirada estaba cubierta por una especie de antifaz blanco como la nieve, donde no se apreciaba ni siquiera el color de ojos.

Y pequeñas alas como las de su espalda portaba en sus guantes, botas y a cada extremo de su cara.

-bueno Kazemon, adelante... –dijo aquella digimon a medida que empezaba con poses parecidas a las del kárate.

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Tal como había dicho, hoy actualización de este capítulo. Creo que este capítulo me quedó algo apurado, y me he vuelto a exceder de páginas.

Es la primera vez que publico algo donde Ken y Yolei son los máximos protagonistas, así que no sé si os habrá gustado. Y ya sé que siempre tengo la idea del embarazo, pero no se me ocurría para ellos otra cosa.

También no hago más que hacer, que aparezcan personajes misteriosos, como el de esta chica y su digimon que es Kazemon, la cual en este fic no será como en Frontier, es decir, que pueden haber las otras armors existentes y que no aparecieron en digimon 01 y 02 como nivel campeón, mega o híper. Otro personaje misterioso, es La Legendaria Elegida. ¿y qué conexión tiene con Matt y Sora?

En el siguiente capítulo, no habrá problemas como los que se han visto anteriormente, ya que el capítulo tratará de Izzy y Cody. Quizás me centre en sus hijas o no sé como será.

Pero no va a ser el único capítulo que publique, ya que el mismo día, publicaré otro más donde tratará sobre Joe y Mimi. A estos sí que les tengo la idea.

Por lo tanto, actualización de los dos siguientes capítulos 9 de enero. Para así el 30 de enero publicar el capítulo donde Tai será el protagonista y reservar el 14 de febrero el de Matt y Sora que tengo hecho desde hace años.

Pues solo me queda poner los resultados de la votación y que pido que nuevamente votéis sobre que hijo de los elegidos os gusta más. Con poner el nombre/s en el review ya está. Por supuesto, yo también doy mi voto. Por cierto, ¿qué tienen los hijos de Matt ya que fueron los más votados?

Mark, 5 votos

Aki, 4 votos

Daichi, 3 votos

Sanae, 2 votos

Kibou, 1 voto

Agradecimiento a los que me dejaron review: _Lord Pata, Chikage-SP, sakura-hop, Matt-Danny04, LuNaLia, Sora Takenouchi Ishida, Alexeigirl, Nayru, Saiyoto _(a mí también me gusta el personaje de Daichi, cuando se me ocurrió me encantó de inmediato), '_Ayumi' Night-Beauty, cindymon herrera, Dany-kanuto-Link._

Y vuelvo a decir, que si queréis que os conteste a los reviews a los que no estáis registrados, por favor, ponedme vuestro email abajo.

Besos y Feliz Año para todos.

'Atori'


	7. Dos compañeros, amigos y familia

Bueno, como siempre, antes de empezar con el capítulo pongo nuevamente los nombres de los hijos de los elegidos, pues casi todos aparecerán aquí. 

Otra advertencia que quiero hacer antes de nada es que no hagáis caso al título del capítulo.

Vamos con los nombres, entonces.

_Sanae _y _Tojiro _(Toji) hijos de Taichi y Shizu

_Mark_ (Marcus), _Nat _(Natsumi) y _Aki _(Akito) hijos de Yamato y Sora

_Christie_ y _Kazumi_ hijas de Koushiro e Itomi

_Ben_, _Emily_, _Shin _y _Satoshi_ hijos de Joe y Mimi

_Kibou_ (fallecida), _Isaki_, _Takeshi _y _Hinode_ hijos de Takeru y Hikari

_Musuko_ hijo de Daisuke y Sachi (fallecida)

_Daichi _hijo de Daisuke y Arisa

_Minami_, _Osamu _y _Ryu _hijos de Ken y Miyako

_Misato _hija de Iori y Aizawa

La acción transcurre en el 2026

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece... (pero el bueno de Mark, sí :P)

--------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 5: DOS COMPAÑEROS, AMIGOS Y FAMILIA

-oni-chan¿por qué no esperamos por Toji y Sanae? –preguntó el pequeño Aki confuso teniendo en sus brazos a Tsunomon y al lado a su hermana, a sus primos y a sus respetivos digimons que caminaban en dirección al colegio.

-porque ya se han ido... –contestó algo cortante y enfadado.

-¿qué se han ido? –repitió Takeshi incrédulo- dudo mucho que mi primo Toji madrugue...

-Takeshi... –dijo su hermano lanzándole una seria mirada para que no dijera nada. Él junto a su prima Nat eran los únicos que comprendían que en ese momento el adolescente Ishida no quería ver a la joven Sanae por alguna razón de peso.

-oye hermano, -empezó la rubia a pesar del humor de Mark- no hace falta que nos acompañes al colegio... creo que será mejor que vayas yendo al instituto...

-Nat tiene razón, Mark... –apoyó Zabumon en su idea.

-esta bien, de acuerdo... vamos Zabumon... –tomando otra dirección dejando a los pequeños solos.

-has estado muy acertada en pedirle a tu hermano que se fuera... –dijo Isaki a su prima Nat.

-¿eh¿Qué has querido decir con eso? –preguntó Takeshi sin enterarse de nada.

-ay primito que nunca te das cuenta de las cosas... mi hermano se ha vuelto a enfadar con Sanae-san... aunque esta vez es algo diferente...

-¿y por qué ha estado bien que el primo Mark se fuera? –volvió a preguntar el pequeño hijo de Tk y Kari.

-este niño no se entera de nada... –habló Salamon por primera vez, apoyada en el hombro de su compañero humano- piensa. Si Mark nos acompañara al colegio, no habría duda de que a la vuelta se toparía con Sanae y Toji...

-definitivamente Take-chan eres un despistado... –le dijo Tokomon desde su cabeza meneando la cabeza. Aunque la verdad, es que él tampoco se había enterado de nada.

-Tokomon, bonito... una palabra más hacia mi persona, y me he de asegurar que Patamon y Gatomon no le pidan a mis padres esos dulces que tanto te gustan... –con una sonrisa malévola. No podía evitar que los otros se burlaran de él, pero sí de su digimon y sabía darle donde más le dolía.

-no me extraña entonces que estés gordito... –dijo con burla Pyokomon hacia Tokomon y riéndose como los demás, haciendo que el digimon se quedara algo avergonzado.

-pobre Tokomon... –dijo Aki con un rostro lleno de pena.

-ay Aki, eres demasiado bueno... –dijo Tsunomon sonriendo, estando en sus brazos.

---

-Mark... ¿vas a decirme tu motivo de discusión con Sanae? –le preguntó su digimon cansinamente mientras llegaban al recinto escolar.

-Zabumon¿recuerdas la verdadera razón por la que empecé a odiarla? –contestándole con otra pregunta.

-claro...

-pues el otro día la he visto con él...

-¿y por eso estás enfadado? –le volvió a preguntar algo incrédulo- De veras que no te entiendo... pensé que ya lo habías superado...

-una cosa es que me haya enterado y otra es verla con mis propios ojos... fue repugnante... –declaró completamente irritado.

-¿qué cosa fue repugnante? –preguntó la vocecita de una chica a su espalda por lo que giró la cabeza encontrándose con una linda jovencita de cabello pelirrojo, ojos verdes y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-ah hola Christie... –saludó Mark con un rostro neutral.

-eh, Tentoytomon¿cómo estás? –le preguntó Zabumon a un digimon insecto que estaba al lado de la chica de aspecto similar a Tentomon, salvo en el color que era de un gris muy claro casi azulado y un pañuelo rojo adornaba alrededor de su brazo derecho.

-un poco cansado... ayer mi papá Tentomon me dio unas cuantas descargas eléctricas como entrenamiento y literalmente me refiero... –riéndose.

-yo si recibiera eso, quedaría impactado... –dijo Zabumon impresionado.

-oye Mark... –dijo Christie sin atender a la conversación del entrenamiento del día anterior entre los digimons- dime la verdad¿te has vuelto a enfadar con Sanae-san?

-¿de dónde te basas para sacar esa conclusión?

-vamos a ver... –poniendo un índice en su mentón- estás más enfadado de lo habitual, no vienes con ella... –eso hizo que el joven girara la cabeza molesto- supongo que es una buena razón de peso.

-oye Christie, no se supone que te ascendieron de nivel escolar y tendrías que estar en la universidad o en sabe dios donde... así que¿qué haces aquí?

-me he transferido...

-pero¿por qué? –preguntó confuso su amigo.

-quiero ser una chica normal y corriente, no una súper dotada... –encogiéndose de hombros- y quiero estar con mis amigos... además... –mirándole con una sonrisa- cierta persona que conoces muy bien, me ha pedido expresamente que vigile cada movimiento que hagas... –agregando con una sonrisa completamente amplia.

-esa maldita... –dijo Mark con enfado apretando el puño.

-cuidado Mark... ya sabes el genio que ella tiene... incluso con las personas mayores saca su personalidad malhumorada... y si la coges en un mal día ya sabes...

-algo me dice que ayer fue uno de ellos... –murmuró el Ishida con pesadumbre recordando la conversación con su...

-¡hola querido Mark! –exclamó efusivamente una chica con voz chillona colgándose de su cuello. (NA: un estilo parecido entre Matt y nuestra amiga June, jejeje)

-Emily... ¡suelta de una vez! –le dijo Mark tratando de zafarse de ella ante la mirada divertida de su amiga Christie.

Zabumon calló al escuchar el nombre de Emily por parte de su amigo, por lo que lentamente giró la cabeza encontrándose con una plantita de un color rosa chillón y de aspecto similar al de Palmon.

-no, por favor... –pidió suplicante el digimon para sí mismo con voz lastimosa.

-Zabumon... por fin te vuelvo a ver... –dijo aquella digimon llena de ilusión.

Y la plantita que iba a hacer lo mismo que su amiga humana, fue detenida por una tercera persona, por lo que se volteó frustrada, pero cambió al ver quien era.

-Emily, haz el favor de soltar a Marcus, sino te odiará por el resto de tu vida... –dijo una voz masculina que estaba al lado de quién retuvo a la digimon tipo planta.

A la chica se le borró la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, soltó a su acompañante y se encaró a aquella persona algo enfadada.

-oye, sabes perfectamente que odian que le llamen Marcus... –repuso Emily con los brazos en jarras defendiendo al adolescente.

-por una vez coincido con ella... –dijo Mark tosiendo fuertemente por el antiguo agarre hacia su cuello y que casi lo deja en el sitio.

-vamos Marcus... –siguió diciendo aquel joven- yo pensaba que te llamabas así...

-¿acaso me estás provocando Ben? –saltó Mark con una vena en la frente- Porque de verdad, esta mañana me he levantado de muy mal humor...

Mientras con los digimons, el cual Zabumon había aprovechado el momento de distracción de Ralmon para huir del lugar.

-mira lo que has hecho... –dijo Ralmon quejándose- Bolamon¿te parece bonito?

-hermanita, Zabumon tenía una cara que no era precisamente la de aprecio, sino miedo... –contestó un digimon como Gomamon de color violeta con manchas blancas y su pequeña melena era blanca como la nieve.

-vamos Bolamon, ya sabes que Ralmon está coladita por él... piensa que es el digimon descendiente más poderoso de todos... –dijo Tentoytomon divertido.

-si Zabumon fuera capaz de desarrollar esa técnica que solo un digimon puede tener, quizás lo sería... –argumentó Bolamon seriamente.

-¿qué técnica? –preguntó Ralmon.

-la de unir el fuego y el hielo... dicen que ese ataque es invencible... –respondió Tentoytomon- cualquier digimon sueña con poder poseerla...

-¿fuego y hielo? –repitió Ralmon incrédula y empezó a reír- es completamente imposible. Son dos elementos imposibles de unir...

-entonces¿por qué Gabumon y Biyomon están entrenándole para que consiga ese ataque? –le preguntó su "hermano" dejándola sin palabras.

-por lo que Zabumon me ha contado hace poco, ayer Gabumon le hizo someter duramente a que aprendiese a usar el elemento del fuego. –explicó Tentoytomon- y parecía algo frustrado cuando me lo contaba...

-pero si Zabumon es de tipo fuego... –dijo Ralmon sin entender nada.

-supongo que Gabumon lo haría por una razón... –dijo Bolamon y posó su vista en el frente observando que una humana con su digimon había llegado- hola SnowoAgumon...

-hola... –saludó la digimon con una sonrisa triste, pero no se unió a sus amigos digitales, sino que se quedó al lado de su amiga que tenía un rostro culpable y miraba fijamente al adolescente Ishida que a su vez la observaba aunque con enfado y sin saludarla se había ido en dirección a su clase, haciendo que la chica suspirara de derrota.

-¿qué le has hecho a Marcus? –le preguntó Ben sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo- aunque estuviera enfadado contigo, te habría insultado verbalmente... y esta vez no te ha dicho nada de nada...

-yo... en realidad no le he hecho nada... –dijo la joven sintiéndose más culpable, aunque no entendía porqué tenía que estar así, porque era la verdad. Ella no había hecho nada malo.

o.o.o.o.o

Mientras esos sucesos ocurrían en la escuela secundaria, en la primaria, en una clase donde un niño miraba la ventana con especial atención sintiéndose un poco molesto y amargado.

-¿otra vez te han preguntado por tu padre? –le preguntó una niña de diez años de cabello largo castaño claro, ojos verdes y que vestía un vestido tradicional japonés.

Su interlocutor giró la cabeza sorprendido.

-hola Misato-san... –saludó Osamu saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿a qué he acertado? –le preguntó sonriente a medida que se sentaba a su lado.

-no me lo recuerdes, por favor... es que no lo entiendo... que le ven a un hombre mayor que está casado y con hijos... –se preguntaba así mismo sin comprender nada.

-por lo que me he enterado no es el único por quién preguntan constantemente... –dijo la jovencita cogiendo los libros que necesitaba para primera hora- he oído que también preguntan por Yamato-san y Takeru-san...

-sí, eso es lo que Nat me dijo el sábado... creo que empiezo a entenderla...

-ah... ¿has estado con ella?

-sí, vino a mi casa con Aki y Sora-san... y ayer estuve también con Isaki-san y Takeshi-san...

-que suerte... –dijo con un deje de envidia- es una pena que hoy en vez de ir a casa de Takeru-san, tenga que ir a la de Koushiro-san...

-ya me imagino por quién ha de ser... –dijo sonriendo con picardía- por Takeshi¿verdad?

-¡calla! –tapándole la boca sonrojada y nerviosa. A lo que Osamu no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de todo, por el amor de su mejor amiga que veía como imposible.

o.o.o.o.o

Por la noche, de ese día, en una habitación particularmente muy femenina, donde una niña muy pequeña manejaba con soltura el ordenador como si el aparato y ella fuesen un mismo cuerpo, y a su lado, sentada en una silla otra niña de poca más estatura admiraba embobada, teniendo en el suelo a sus respetivos digimons que jugaban entretenidos a un juego de mesa.

-y así fácilmente se puede entrar a la base de datos en la que mi padre trabaja secretamente... –dijo orgullosa una pelirroja de ojos negros como el azabache.

-impresionante Kazumi... no hay duda de que eres hija de tu padre... –dijo Misato completamente alucinada.

-no te creas... mi hermana es más inteligente que yo... –alegó algo sonrojada por el elogio- de todas formas, hay un archivo que no logro abrir... –posando su atención en la pantalla con cara hastiada- ay... seguro que ahí mi padre tiene algo gordo... no puedo soportar el no saberlo... –dijo impaciente por saber el contenido de aquel archivo.

-vamos Kazumi, olvida eso... además ya sabes que si tu padre llegara a ver lo que haces, te mata por fisgar en sus archivos privados... –dijo la niña de ojos verdes haciendo una leve imitación de cuando ahorcan a uno.

-muy graciosa Misato... –repuso algo ofendida.

-era una broma... oye Kazumi, esto... ¿me dejas mirar mi correo electrónico?

-claro... todo tuyo... –apartándose a un lado permitiéndole tener a su disponibilidad el aparato- y dime¿qué tal hoy las clases?

-como siempre... sin ningún cambio... –decía mientras insertaba la contraseña y al escribirla se sonrojó ligeramente- ¿y a ti?

-esperaba que me lo preguntaras... –girándose divertida- resulta que hoy al pobre Aki le preguntaban constantemente por su padre de cuando vendría, que querían verle y todas esas chorradas... y Aki sin entender a que venía aquello...

-es curioso, pero... a Osamu le ha pasado lo mismo...

-ah... a tu querido Osamu¿no? –dijo con picardía.

-Kazumi¿cuántas veces te he dicho que solo somos amigos? –repuso ofendida ella y sonrojada.

-pues no sé si Takeshi pensará lo mismo... –siguió con esa voz picarona.

-¿qué... qué quieres decir? –preguntó completamente nerviosa y roja como un tomate.

-pues si una tercera persona ve como una chica y un chico están todo el tiempo juntos, hablándose y riendo juntos, le da que pensar que sentirán aprecio mutuo...

-¿y qué hay de ti con Aki, eh? Se puede aplicar la misma teoría. –le preguntó a la defensiva tomando su mismo argumento.

-oh vamos Misato... todo el mundo sabe que si estoy con Aki es porque Nat me ha pedido que lo cuide... bien sabes que es muy débil e inocente... aunque con un gran corazón...

La hija de Cody soltó una mueca de fastidio y vio en la pantalla donde tenía un email de alguien que ella conocía muy bien por lo que se ruborizó al instante.

-de Takeshi¿eh? –dijo Kazumi con una sonrisita viendo el destinatario de su email.

-Kazumi! Estas cosas son privadas! –exclamó toda alterada.

-claro... como entrar en la base de datos de mi padre... –mencionó la pelirroja- fisgar sus documentos, leer su agenda... oye¿se incluye también tu contraseña? -preguntó inocentemente asustando a su amiga- verás es que las veces que vienes a mi casa y miras tu correo, pues ya sabes que no puedo evitar saber que contraseña tienes y como tengo acceso fácilmente para poder averiguarlo... –explicó con naturalidad antes de que la castaña formulara las preguntas que sabía que vendrían- y déjame decir que la contraseña de Takeshi es muy romántica... –riéndose.

-Kazumi... a veces no logro entender como es que con tu carácter puedas ser mi prima...

La niña solo le saca la lengua a modo de respuesta.

Mientras, en otra habitación un poco alejada de la de Kazumi, donde dos hombres se encontraban entre las penumbras, teniendo como única iluminación la de la pantalla.

-¿es eso en lo que estás trabajando? –preguntó un castaño de ojos verdes.

-así es... –contestó un hombre pelirrojo de ojos azabache- de momento no sé si hay vida... parece un mundo sombrío...

-¿un mundo como el Mar Oscuro? –preguntó directamente mirándolo con seriedad.

-mucho más sombrío Cody... el Mar Oscuro puede resultar un paraíso en comparación con este mundo...

-¿y no hay puertas o algún medio para llegar ese lugar?

-es en lo que estoy estudiando... pero... Tentomon y yo no conseguimos nada... solo sé que se trata de un mundo donde la oscuridad impera, el frío se hace presente haciendo que las temperaturas puedan alcanzar grados de bajo cero...

-quizás en ese mundo encontremos la clave para ese mal presentimiento que todos tenemos, Koushiro-san...

-esos cambios climáticos solo eran el inicio... el comienzo, la restauración... de eso es lo único que estoy seguro... –dijo Izzy entrecerrando los ojos.

-de todas formas, contamos con muchos ases... –le dijo Cody confiado- Armadillomon y los demás están entrenando su descendencia... nuestros digimons son capaces de realizar la híper digievolución...

-pero también nos costó llegar a ella y saber controlarla... fueron años de esfuerzo...

-pero con nuestros emblemas pudimos conseguirlo... –dijo sonriendo donde se podía apreciar que bajo su ropa escondía un circuito con su emblema.

-ahora que lo dices, es verdad, fue una sorpresa saber, que a pesar de los ocho emblemas recientes, existían los vuestros... el de Daisuke, Miyako, Ken y el tuyo...

-bueno, Ken ya tenía el suyo propio, pero se había hecho oficial cuando los tuvimos en nuestro poder...

-así es... están los emblemas de valor, amistad, amor, conocimiento, sinceridad, pureza, esperanza y luz, más confianza, prudencia, bondad y amabilidad...

-si te soy sincero, me sorprendió mucho tener el emblema de la bondad... –dijo el ojiverde sacando el emblema al descubierto.

-no sé de que te quejas, es una cualidad muy bonita... además a Aizawa le parece muy apropiada... no para de decirle a Itomi lo cariñoso que eres con ella...

-ejem... –tosió un poco avergonzado el Hida- ¿qué no hablábamos de otra cosa?

-desde luego, Iori... es una sorpresa verte sonrojado y en apuros... –dijo Izzy riéndose despreocupándose del problema que antes les tenían serios.

-cállate... que no sé lo mucho que quieres a tu Itomi... –ironizó el hombre.

-como todos los hombres que quieren a sus mujeres... aunque tengo que presumir que mi mujer es la mejor de todas –contestó Izzy orgulloso.

-otra vez con eso... –murmuró pesadamente Cody, donde Izzy comenzaba a decir las cualidades de su mujer, desde lo hermosa que era, hasta lo inteligente que era.

o.o.o.o.o

Los días fueron pasando, y en uno antes de que el trimestre acabara.

-¡será una broma! –exclamó llena de rabia la voz de una niña al leer una circular que su maestra anteriormente le había dado.

-señorita Ishida, por favor... –pidió la maestra con severidad.

Takeshi que estaba sentado a su lado, se levantó de su sitio intentando calmarla, con la ayuda de su amigo castaño Yagami que estaba delante y se había girado para tratar de que no dijera nada más. Pero era un problema, ya que cuando la hacían explotar, cualquiera la paraba.

-pero¿a qué viene esto ahora señora Fujiyama? –le preguntó Nat haciendo caso omiso a su primo y a Toji en sus intentos de tranquilizarla.

-es la nueva ley que ha impuesto la directora... –contestó la maestra cruzando de brazos.

-es absurdo y estúpida... –sentenció la rubia molesta soltando un bufido.

-señorita Ishida, una palabra más, y me veré obligada a llamar a sus padres...

La niña soltó una mueca de fastidio y se enfurruñó toda, cruzándose de brazos mientras maldecía por lo bajo a su queridísima tutora. Curiosamente, hija del tutor de sus padres cuando habían hecho la primaria.

Cuando las clases hubieron acabado, los hijos de todos los elegidos, se reunían en el campo de fútbol donde jugaban Musuko y DemiVeemon contra Isaki y Salamon, mientras que a un lado algunos les observaban, otros estaban a sus cosas como Kazumi con su portátil que nunca se separaba y Aki inquieto mirando constantemente a la izquierda y a la derecha, hasta que divisó a su hermana, a su primo y a Toji con sus digimons.

-one-chan... –dijo Aki corriendo hacia ella, parándose enfrente suya, sabiendo que le iba hacer la típica pregunta de todos los días cuando salía de su clase.

-¿te has portado bien? –le preguntó, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de su parte- me alegro... –y se sentó en el suelo, al lado de sus amigas para ver el partido a medida que soltaba un bufido, que fue notado por todas ellas, incluso para Kazumi que levantó la vista de la pantalla, pero viendo que estaba muy enfadada decidieron callar y no preguntar.

-oíd chicos¿a vosotros os hablaron de esa nueva ley para el colegio de primaria? –preguntó de pronto Satoshi despreocupadamente.

Como respuesta obtuvo un siseo por parte de Toji y Takeshi que parecían pedirle a la desespera que no dijera nada. Pero para Satoshi, eso no era problema, ya que la reacción de sus amigos había provocado que se asustara y quedara sin habla.

Nat por su parte, frunció el entrecejo rabiosa recordando aquella nueva ley nada agradable para la rubia y comenzó a zapatear para calmarse y no gritar delante de sus amigos.

-eso de que los de primaria lleven uniforme no está tan mal... –siguió ahora Shin tranquilamente- ahora que lo pienso, Nat has de estar muy guapa con él... –dijo sonrojado en un intento de amigarse con ella.

¿Y qué recibió el hijo de Joe y Mimi? Miradas asesinas por parte de las chicas que tenían el puño levantado con la intención de matarlo en ese mismo momento, por lo que el pobre niño tragó saliva.

-¿qué ocurre chicas? –preguntó temeroso.

La furia de Nat ya había ido en cremento y aguantando con todas sus esfuerzas todo el enfado que tenía acumulado se levantó abruptamente y se marchó en dirección a la salida del colegio para irse a su casa sin esperar a nadie.

-ey one-chan, espera... –dijo Aki saliendo detrás de ella.

-Aki... espérame...

-Nat, no te vayas, que tenemos que esperar por Mark y Zabumon... y si no estamos nos matan... –dijo la digimon angustiada dando saltos tratando de alcanzarla.

Ambos digimons a pesar de hablar a voces, sus compañeros no parecían oírles. Nat iba con sus pensamientos sobre aquella ley de llevar uniforme, más bien, la de usar falda, y Aki iba pendiente de hermana, siendo su sombra como su digimon con él.

Aunque solo una persona escuchó las voces de sus digimons, Musuko, por lo que giró la cabeza en el lugar en que se marchó la rubia Ishida por la que estaba enamorado.

-¡cuidado!

Musuko se volteó confuso al escuchar el grito de uno de sus amigos, y lo siguiente con lo que se encontró es con el balón estampado en plena cara.

Todos sus amigos corrieron hacia él, donde tenía una cara de tonto inconsciente (NA: de esas al estilo anime donde salen pajaritos:P) y Salamon asombrada y culpable al mismo tiempo por haberle dado con el balón, aunque no había sido intencionadamente.

-hala... –dijo Kazumi impresionada llevándose una mano a la boca.

-por fin ese idiota se ha lesionado... –dijo Minami triunfante- ahora ya puedo jugar¿verdad?

-Minami... –le reprendió su hermano, mientras que Poromon y Minomon negaban con la cabeza por la despreocupación de Minami ante Musuko.

-¿creéis que debemos llevarle a la enfermería? –preguntó Misato algo preocupada.

-no te preocupes, tampoco ha sido para tanto... –dijo Toji como si aquello no fuera la gran cosa.

-estoy convencido de que tendría la cabeza en las nubes... –dijo su primo rubio divertido como solía ser su padre cuando se divertía de la gente- así que ahora¿qué tal si jugamos mi hermano, mi primo, Osamu, Shin, Satoshi y yo? Un encuentro entre compañeros y digimons a ver quien gana esta vez...

-pero... ¿y yo¿Yo puedo jugar también? –preguntó esperanzada la hija de Yolei.

-lo sentimos Minami, pero queremos ganar a nuestros digimons... –le dijo Toji haciendo pedazos el corazón de su amiga- a ver¿empezamos de una vez?

Minami se sentó al lado de las chicas algo abatida por el rechazo de no jugar al fútbol con sus amigos, mientras que Misato que estaba preocupada por Musuko intentaba reanimarlo con la ayuda de Upamon y DemiVeemon.

-oye Minami... –dijo de pronto Kazumi que había vuelto a su portátil y no despegaba la vista de la pantalla- no es por ofenderte, pero... si quieres encontrar novio como dices, así no lo harás... ¿por qué no pruebas a ser más femenina?

-Kazumi, si quiero encontrar al chico de mis sueños tiene que saber como soy en realidad desde un principio... una vez, mi madre me dijo que siendo sincera había conseguido el amor de mi padre... y con ello había madurado...

-pero... si te vistieras mejor... –dijo la pelirroja sin terminar la frase ya que con eso lastimaba mucho a su amiga.

-la forma que tienes de vestir no importa mucho... ayer Nat me dijo que no todo el mundo era perfecto... que todos teníamos nuestro encanto y nuestra belleza interior que es lo que cuenta...

-vaya... –solo pudo decir esas palabras de la impresión- se nota que Nat es hija de los portadores de amistad y amor... ahora entiendo porque tiene incluso a los de secundaria detrás suya...

-y no solo a los de secundaria... –dijo Minami señalando a Toji y a Musuko especialmente a medida que reía.

Kazumi la miró maravillada donde al sonreír su amiga parecía más guapa y encantadora. Dulce y fresca como un amanecer.

-lo siento... –disculpándose algo apenada por las palabras que había dicho.

-¿eh? –paró de reír mirándola confusa. Ese rostro hizo que fuera Kazumi la que se riera esta vez sin poder evitarlo.

-ah, por fin parece que despierta... –dijo Misato de pronto aliviada sin haber atendido a la conversación de sus amigas.

-¿eh? –se preguntó a sí mismo Musuko mirando para aquí y para allá mareándose al mismo tiempo- ¿dónde estoy¿Qué me ha pasado? –se fija en que las tres niñas se reían. Miró el campo de fútbol donde sus amigos jugaban y entonces se percató de algo- ¿dónde está mi Natsumi-chan¿Dónde está? –empezando a lloriquear como su padre cuando estaba perdido por Kari y siempre perdía ante su mejor amigo Tk.

o.o.o.o.o

En casa Ishida, Nat se encontraba sentada en el sofá completamente enfadada, sin ningún ápice de alegría en su cara. Y tamborileaba continuamente el pié izquierdo a la espera de que su madre acabara de leer aquel impreso que su profesora Fujiyama le había dado donde venía escrita con letras claras la nueva ley que a la niña le disgustaba completamente. Usar uniforme, es decir usar aquellas faldas tan molestas.

-pues yo no pienso hacerle caso... –dijo Nat más enfurecida con su madre de pié, enfrente leyendo la circular que su pequeña le había dado- no lo he llevado en toda mi etapa escolar y no lo voy hacer ahora.

-Natsumi, aquí pone bien explícito que será una obligación...

-mamá, tú no lo entiendes porque a mi edad ibas a clase como te daba la gana¿no papá? –mirándole donde a un lado fingía leer el periódico.

-a mí no me metáis en eso... –dijo el hombre sin querer verse involucrado.

-Natsumi dame una respuesta¿por qué no te gusta llevar uniforme? He visto el modelo y quedarías muy guapa.

-es la falda mamá... no me gusta andar con esas cursiladas. Prefiero mil veces los pantalones.

-¡maldita sea¡Yamato! –exclamó Sora alterada perdiendo los estribos- dile algo que por eso eres su padre.

El rubio suspiró con desgana y pesadamente se acercó a su hija encontrándose azul con azul.

-a ver pequeña... –empezó Matt con dulzura a diferencia de su esposa- ¿por qué no te gustan las faldas¿No sabes que así serás más guapa de lo que ya eres?

-¿y para qué quiero ser guapa? No me hace falta.

Matt al oír su respuesta pareció escucharse a sí mismo cuando su padre de pequeño le había dicho que vistiera más formalmente en vez de hacerlo como le daba la gana.

-olvida lo que te he preguntado... –dijo de inmediato comprendiendo que había hecho una pregunta tonta.

Había olvidado que aquella pequeña había heredado más de él que de Sora. Sobre todo, se parecía a cuando tenía 11 años. Independiente y rebelde. Si se ponía a pensar, todos sus hijos habían salido como él en personalidad, salvo Aki, aunque al decir verdad y por lo que su madre le había contado, él cuando era pequeño había sido igual de inocente e ingenuo que su hijo. Pero eso había acabado cuando había nacido Takeru. El hecho de tener un hermanito hizo que se sintiera mayor, más maduro y responsable. Y cuando sus padres habían decidido divorciarse, a su carácter se le había sumado la rebeldía y la indiferencia frente a los demás ocultando que en realidad era alguien sensible que se preocupaba por todo el mundo. Pero no quería que esos sentimientos saliesen a flote ya que tenía temor a que le lastimaran interiormente.

Ese era uno de sus grandes temores. Que la gente que más apreciaba le llegara a traicionar como había pasado hace tiempo con su madre que había insistido y luchado en llevarse única y exclusivamente a su hermano menor.

Con él no había mostrado tanto ahínco, al contrario, y eso era algo que le había marcado por el resto de su vida.

-¿papá? –preguntó su hija por él, notando como su cara divertida había pasado a la tristeza.

Matt volvió a la realidad y fijó su mirada en su hija que parecía preocupada. El hombre no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese rasgo en la rubia, pues ahora no estaba viendo a un pequeño Matt sino a una pequeña Sora.

-tranquila hija... dime... es directora la que tienes¿verdad?

-eh sí... –contestó confusa de porque le había preguntado aquello sin venir a cuento.

-pues no te preocupes... voy hablar con ella para que en vez de la falda uses pantalones... ¿te parece bien? –con una media sonrisa por lo que tramaba interiormente.

-genial papá... –dijo ilusionada la pequeña y llena de esperanzas. No le importaba usar la camisa y chaqueta. Con tal de no usar la falda le bastaba- pero¿cómo lo conseguirás?

Matt rió pícaramente sin poder aguantarse.

-al estilo tradicional... seducién...

-¡Yamato Ishida! –dijo Sora su nombre completo haciéndole recordar que ella también estaba presente en el lugar y también con una mirada que indicaba que no le enseñara esas cosas a su hija.

-eh... –tosiendo y poniéndose serio- Nat, intentaré arreglarlo con tu directora para que uses solo la parte de arriba...

-oh gracias papá... muchas gracias... –marchándose a su cuarto toda feliz y aliviada sin aquella preocupación que sabía que no la dejaría dormir no solo esa noche sino todas las siguientes.

-Yamato¿cómo se te ocurre decirle a la niña lo que le ibas a decir? –le dijo Sora cruzándose de brazos ligeramente enfadada.

-vamos Sora... que tampoco es una criatura de cinco años... esa sabe más latín que tú y yo juntos...

-Matt, no es eso a lo que me refiero... decirle que pensabas seducir a su directora para conseguir tu propósito... ¿esa es la educación que le das a tu hija? Además, que se lo creería... –dijo la pelirroja completamente indignada.

-¿acaso crees que no sería capaz? –le contestó mirándole de reojo.

-ni loco... –dijo confiada- te conozco y nunca fuiste un mujeriego a pesar de que las chicas te perseguían, incluso ahora esa secretaria que tienes que es como era June en la adolescencia.

Matt escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le había dicho, sin embargo algo le llamaba la atención, era algo que tendía desde hace tiempo por una extraña razón.

-oye Sora...

-mamá, tengo hambre... ¿cuándo cenamos? –preguntó Aki interrumpiendo lo que su padre iba a decir.

-sí, ya voy... –marchándose con su hijo para la cocina.

Yamato quedó solo en la sala, sintiendo rabia de que su hijo apareciese justo cuando iba a preguntarle algo muy importante.

o.o.o.o.o

Ese mismo día, Matt en su cama se encontraba mirando el techo fijamente con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza indeciso de sí preguntarle aquello en ese instante.

La miró donde estaba tratando de esbozar un nuevo diseño con una cara tan concentrada que le resultaba graciosa, sobre todo al ver las expresiones tan infantiles que ponía cuando veía que algo no le gustaba.

No quería molestarla, pero algo en su interior le impulsaba a preguntárselo, de lo contrario explotaría.

-oye Sora...

-un momento... –pidió Sora cortándole acabando de dibujar la falda de un traje que estaba diseñando para la nueva colección de primavera que le habían pedido- ya está... –dijo con una sonrisa complacida- ¿qué? –mirándole a su vez.

-verás... hay algo que quería preguntarte, antes de que Aki me interrumpiera...

-¿de qué se trata?

-bueno... –titubeando un poco sentándose en la cama- Sora desde que empezamos juntos... esto... cuando nos hicimos novios, ya sabes que las chicas me perseguían... lo que quiero decir con esto es que... ¿has estado alguna vez celosa? –preguntó tras darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

-¿celosa? –repitió con ganas de reírse- ¿yo? Vamos Matt, parece mentira que me preguntes eso...

-es que generalmente las mujeres se ponen celosas de sus maridos cuando tienen alguna chica... o si están con una jovencita atractiva que intenta seducir a su jefe... –hablando de sí mismo.

-Matt... –cortándole- cuando éramos adolescentes tenías a decenas de ellas detrás tuya, y tú pasabas olímpicamente... por eso no tenía motivos para estarlo...

-¿y qué me dices de mi secretaria¿No sientes nada de celos? –preguntó Matt insistiendo en el tema como buscando algún indicio en su mujer.

-para nada... Ume es como June cuando era adolescente... y sé perfectamente que ese tipo de chicas no las aguantas... te conozco Yamato... bueno... será mejor que durmamos... buenas noches... –dijo la pelirroja tras colocar la carpeta en la mesita y luego acomodarse en su lado de la cama.

Yamato observó como al instante había caído profundamente dormida, rendida del trabajo tanto fuera como en la casa.

Por otra parte, él, se sentía muy despierto. Habían muchas cosas entre ellos que fallaban. Y algo le mantenía intranquilo y no era solo esa inquietud sobre que algo malo ocurriría.

No.

Era completamente diferente.

Eran ellos dos.

Con pesadumbre se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la repisa de su ventana, sentándose, contemplando que aquella noche, era noche de luna llena. Su favorita.

Había pisado aquel satélite cientos de veces. Desde la Tierra le parecía bella y romántica y en aquel lugar aquellas palabras eran pocas.

Puede que el espacio fuese frío, pero era hermoso contemplar aquel manto infinito con puntos de brillo intenso. A veces deseaba quedarse allá arriba y observar eternamente aquel paraíso. Librarse de todas sus inquietudes. Pero era algo imposible.

Suspiró y volvió a mirar a su esposa que dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa y preguntándose interiormente si estaría pensando en aquella persona que al hombre Ishida tanto le inquietaba.

-¿por qué no paro de pensar últimamente en esto? No lo comprendo, no tiene sentido... vale, reconozco que muchas veces la has pillado in fraganti mirándole muy fijamente y que siempre habla de él... pero es normal, eran los mejores amigos de la infancia... es lógico¿no? –se preguntó a sí mismo, no muy convencido de lo que decía. Quería creer que lo que se imaginaba era una tontería. Algo producto de su imaginación. Pero como imposible era estar en aquel lugar por siempre que tanto deseaba, imposible era de sacar de su mente aquellos pensamientos que le desvelaban desde hacía tiempo.

o.o.o.o.o

Yamato estaba en su mesa de trabajo y la verdad es que no hacía nada en especial, solo tenía los brazos apoyados en la mesa de caoba, concentrado en sus pensamientos sin atender a nada lo que había a su alrededor.

Incluso en el trabajo no paraba de pensar en aquello. Había algo que andaba mal. De eso no tenía duda. Y para empezar, era la relación que tenían. Era perfecta, sin lugar a dudas. Demasiado perfecta. Pero, le faltaba algo. Un toque muy simple y fácil de descubrir. Aunque eso ya venía desde que habían iniciado la relación. ¿Por qué se preocupaba ahora? Además, no era su fuerte el estar de ese modo.

Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención, era que Sora nunca se había puesto celosa. Y eso en Yamato estaba muy presente. ¿Acaso no lo amaba¿O acaso se equivocaba y Sora tenía razón al no tener motivos?

-que tonterías estoy diciendo... –dijo de pronto- ¿cómo no me va a querer tras tantos años de matrimonio?

-¿ocurre algo jefe? –preguntó una jovencita parada delante de él.

Matt levantó la vista encontrándose con una jovencita atractiva que cargaba una carpeta y le miraba seductoramente.

-Ume¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó Matt enfadado y giró la silla dándole la espalda a medida que cruzaba de piernas- ¿cuántas veces te he dicho antes de entrar, que llames?

-y lo he hecho, pero no me contestaba...

-bueno... es igual... –dijo suspirando. No podía culparla después de todo. Si estaba ido, era su problema, no el de ella- ¿pasa algo?

-sí... su digimon me ha pedido que vaya a verle inmediatamente... parecía muy preocupado...

Yamato giró la silla lentamente observándola y sin decir nada, se levantó abandonando la habitación tan rápido como pudo.

Ishida llegó a una habitación especializada donde dentro hombres con sus digimons laboraban delante de ordenadores y pantallas digitales. Vio al suyo que miraba una pantalla en particular, el cual parecía preocupado, enfadado, serio... mil sentimientos cruzaban por el rostro del digimon azulado.

-¿ocurre algo? –le preguntó cuando estuvo a su lado.

-ah Yamato, sí, mira esto... –mostrándole la pantalla y ampliando una imagen- es un satélite...

-¿y bien? –le preguntó sin comprender aún el asunto.

-es un satélite desconocido Yamato... y no es uno cualquiera...

-un momento¿de qué hablas? –mirándole confuso.

-lo he analizado. Su función principal consiste en la de encontrar a aquellos elegidos que tienen un dispositivo digital sagrado. Y eso no me gusta nada, porque no es reconocible por las empresas de la NASA.

-¿insinúas que es ilegal?

-algo parecido... sea lo que sea... eso me da mala espina... ¿quién lo puso en órbita¿Y para qué quieren saber de nuestro paradero? Con eso pueden encontrarte no solo a ti, sino también a tus hijos...

-en ese caso, dejaremos el misterio de quien lo puso a Ken... hablaré esta noche para comunicárselo, seguro que se alegrará de tener un caso diferente a los que tiene... lo que tenemos que hacer nosotros es destruirlo... debemos preparar un viaje espacial de inmediato antes que...

-espera Matt... –cortó Gabumon- puedo ocuparme sin tu ayuda... además no es peligroso...

-pero¿por qué?

-te necesito en Tierra para analizar las coordenadas y así que mi ataque no cause daños superfluos...

-entendido... ¿necesitas algo para la misión?

-solo dos humanos bien preparados y un digimon tipo fuego...

-sabrás que para ello, habrá que hablar con la embajada japonesa digital...

-es decir con Tai... –respondió su digimon sonriendo, aunque Matt no compartió su sonrisa al recordar a la persona, motivo que le tenía angustiado. Miró hacia otro lado- debes llamarlo ahora mismo.

-eh... ¿te importaría hacerlo tú en mi lugar? –pidió algo nervioso. En esos momentos con aquellos pensamientos, no se sentía capaz de hablar con él.

-¿por qué? –preguntó confundido- ¿te has peleado con él o qué?

-no... –negando de inmediato- es solo que... –sin saber que respuesta darle.

-esta bien, tranquilo... –comprendiendo que a su amigo se le hacía difícil poder darle una contestación.

El digimon se fue a otra habitación y cogió el teléfono marcando el número del trabajo de Taichi.

Un sonido, dos, tres, cuatro...

-¿she? –dijo al otro lado del teléfono una voz que para el digimon se le hacía muy, pero que muy conocida.

-¿Agumon? –dijo el digimon algo desconcertado por el modo de contestar.

-oh Gabumon, cuanto tiempo... me alegro que llames... no sabes el aburrimiento que hay aquí... –al otro lado Gabumon pudo escuchar como la gente mandaba callar al dinosaurio- Taichi está en una reunión hablando de cosas que la verdad yo no entiendo... y que tampoco entiendo... ¿cómo es que no van a comer tras horas y horas de tanto discurso? y además, el pobre Taichi se está aguantando las ganas de hacer caca... –Gabumon sonrió con nerviosismo y escuchando como al otro lado gente se reía y el ruido de un capón- ay Tai... eso ha dolido... sí, ya me marcho... pero tu comida me la como yo por pegarme... bueno Gabumon... ¿paf quez fafado?

-Agumon... por favor, háblame con la boca vacía... –le pidió Gabumon a punto de perder los nervios. Y eso en él era extraño, pero con su amigo digital, no sabía como pero lo conseguía fácilmente.

-perdona... es que tengo hambre... a ver amigo¿qué pasa?

-verás necesito un digimon de tipo fuego para una misión espacial... ha aparecido un satélite desconocido y hay que eliminarlo cuanto antes, ya que tiene como función localizar a aquellos elegidos que posean un dispositivo digital... –explicó brevemente.

-está bien, comprendo... y sé del digimon perfecto... pero oye... ¿por qué no se lo pides a Biyomon? Ella es de tipo fuego y su suprema evolución Phoenixmon es la más poderosa de todos con el elemento del fuego... lo sabes muy bien...

-eh... sí... –contestó algo nervioso- pero es mejor que quede aquí por si pasa algo...

-vale, como quieras, pero creía que tenías a Zabumon perfectamente preparado. ¿No dijiste que ya podía llegar al nivel mega?

-ah... sssí... –dijo más nervioso sin saber como salir de aquella conversación que de pronto se le hacía incómoda. Ahora lamentaba que Yamato no llamara en su lugar.

-pues no lo entiendo entonces. Tú mismo me dices que está perfectamente entrenado, que solo le falta saber usar el ataque fuego y hielo, que en mi opinión lo considero absurdo, y...

-Agumon, la educación de Zabumon es cosa mía... –respondió Gabumon cortante con seriedad y olvidándose ya de todo y de todos- ocúpate tú de los tuyos y ahora dame un digimon de tipo fuego...

-vale, tranquilo... –dijo Agumon asombrado al otro lado del teléfono- eh... hablaré ahora mismo con la embajada de la India. Creo recordar que una de las elegidas internacionales, Mina, creo que se llamaba, tenía un Meramon. ¿Te servirá?

-sí... –contestó duramente.

-pues un momento...

Gabumon miró el piso. En cierto modo, lamentaba haberse puesto tan borde con su amigo. Pero, el que todos sus amigos digitales le dijeran lo de su decisión de que Zabumon controlara el poder del fuego y el hielo como algo descabellado, le irritaba. Le decían que era algo estúpido e imposible de hacer.

Solo Biyomon le comprendía. Ella era la única que comprendía sus verdaderas intenciones y eso que nunca se las había dicho. Sabía lo que preparaba, tanto a Zabumon como a Tsunomon.

Tenía que hacerlo. Ese mal presentimiento que sabía que Matt también presentía no paraba de molestarle. Su descendencia tendría que estar preparada. Y lo primero que tenía que hacer era educar bien a Zabumon y no descuidarse como aquella vez.

Aquella vez en que Zabumon había llegado a su forma principiante cuando Mark tenía trece años y había empezado la secundaria. Mal momento había hecho el digimon para digievolucionar. Un adolescente que había pasado de niño a alguien completamente rebelde y que iba a lo suyo.

Recordaba que su comportamiento, antes de que empezaran las clases era un tanto extraño. Mark se había sentido confuso y desorientado por alguna razón desconocida. Pero había ido al viaje que todos los años la familia hacía y su comportamiento había sido el de siempre, incluso podía jurar que lo notaba flotando entre las nubes.

Sin embargo, el primer día de escuela, a la vuelta del instituto su comportamiento cambió drásticamente. Si se ponía pensar había estado ciego en ese momento, para no ver esa maldita aura oscura que hace tiempo había atrapado a Matt de pequeño.

Un aura que también había rodeado a Zabumon. Convirtiendo al compañero y a su digimon en seres que no les importaban los demás y solo el poder y la arrogancia.

Habían sido días muy duros tanto para Matt, como para Sora, incluso para él y para Biyomon.

Mark siempre hacía que Zabumon luchara contra sus amigos, aprovechándose de que era superior a los demás.

Ya no sabía cuantas veces tenía que intervenir y parar el combate bruscamente para después castigar duramente a su descendiente ante la mirada triste de Biyomon que en realidad no quería que lo hiciera, pero era necesario para que aprendiera la lección.

En cuanto a Mark, pese a ser castigado, eso no quitaba de que siguiera comportándose como un autentico rebelde y arrogante, siendo expulsado continuamente.

Finalmente, Aki le había sacado de aquella oscuridad misteriosamente, lo mismo que a Zabumon.

Aunque lo más sorprendente había sido el descubrimiento de aquella noche. Ya que quién había hecho que Mark y Zabumon tuviesen aquella aura oscura había sido obra de Cherrymon, el mismo que les había engañado hace años. Aquel digimon había vuelto para hacer lo mismo con su hijo y digimon. Como a ellos, les había lavado el cerebro.

No tuvieron otro remedio que destruirlo.

Sin embargo, ese digimon no había sido el primero que había luchado después de lo de Kibou.

Hubo otro que le había marcado y que no pudo destruir debido a su conciencia. Era un digimon que al verlo le producía miedo y confusión. Era alguien que no podía destruir por mucho que se lo mandaran.

Negó con la cabeza tratando de no pensar en ese digimon. Tenía una misión próximamente y debía concentrarse en ella, y luego volver a su casa donde sabía que le esperaba unas pequeñas vacaciones. Una vacaciones bien merecidas que aprovecharía para pasarlas con los pequeños digimons para que descansaran de paso. Y también por supuesto, compartiría esas vacaciones con ella.

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Sí, sé que este capítulo no es lo esperado, pero como dije a muchos, he estado enferma justo después de publicar el anterior capítulo y no me venía la inspiración. Y durante ocho días (con las fiestas de Navidad por medio) he estado esforzándome todo lo que podía en estos dos capítulos.

Publicaré el otro capítulo que tenía pendiente para la tarde, (dentro de unas horas, vamos) ya que tengo que revisarlo. En él estará el resultado de la votación.

Así que mientras disfrutad de éste donde le puse demasiado toque sorato. Matt está que no puede dormir por sus asuntos personales.

En cuanto a lo del satélite misterioso no voy a concentrarme casi nada. solo os digo que Gabumon lo destruye sin dificultades (cosa que se me olvidó poner, creo, en el siguiente) y está en casa por Navidad... digo... en casa de vacaciones... (síndrome post-vacaciones jejeje :P)

Un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo (aunque seguramente cuando leáis esto estará publicado) es que aparte de hablar de Joe y Mimi, habrá una escena entre Mark y Sanae (la nueva pareja que tiene éxito) que espero que os guste...

Y Daichi aparecerá, aunque solo en la sombra. No esperéis gran cosa.

'Atori'


	8. El regreso de alguien muy especial

Aquí estoy nuevamente con el siguiente capítulo como había prometido.

Vuelvo a poner los nombres de los hijos de los elegidos por si hay algún despistado. Y yo me incluyo porque soy la escritora y me confundí con uno en una ocasión. No digo más y a disfrutar del capítulo.

_Sanae _y _Tojiro _(Toji) hijos de Taichi y Shizu

_Mark_ (Marcus), _Nat _(Natsumi) y _Aki _(Akito) hijos de Yamato y Sora

_Christie_ y _Kazumi_ hijas de Koushiro e Itomi

_Ben_, _Emily_, _Shin _y _Satoshi_ hijos de Joe y Mimi

_Kibou_ (fallecida), _Isaki_, _Takeshi _y _Hinode_ hijos de Takeru y Hikari

_Musuko_ hijo de Daisuke y Sachi (fallecida)

_Daichi _hijo de Daisuke y Arisa

_Minami_, _Osamu _y _Ryu _hijos de Ken y Miyako

_Misato _hija de Iori y Aizawa

La acción transcurre en el 2026

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

--------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 6: EL REGRESO DE ALGUIEN MUY ESPECIAL

-"_...y recordadlo chicas, para que vuestras comidas salgan ricas, ponedles mucho cariño y empeño..._" –decía una Mimi frente a las cámaras de televisión.

-"_la receta mágica para que vuestros platos salgan apetitosos_" –le siguió Palmon a su lado con una sonrisa feliz.

-¡CORTEN! –exclamó con voz alta un hombre bastante mayor- muy bien chicas. Ya podéis iros...

-¡uff! Por fin... –dijo la mujer con aspecto de cansada a medida que se quitaba el delantal.

-Mimi... –Palmon pronunció su nombre observando su rostro amargado.

-señora Kido... –empezó un hombre acercándose a ellas castaño de bigote- ha llegado una oferta de trabajo como modelo y están interesados en usted...

-¿en serio? –dijo la mujer asombrada a medida que miraba a Palmon.

-y dirige esa sesión ni más ni menos que el famosísimo señor Fox...

-un momento... –interrumpió Mimi pálida- ¿se refiere a Michael Fox?

-sí, señora... además fue él mismo quién me llamó para pedirme que fuera usted como modelo de su programa...

-nos lo pensaremos... -agregó Palmon de inmediato y empujó a Mimi fuera del plató hacia vestuarios.

-Palmon¿a qué ha venido eso? –girándose algo molesta por haber dejado a su representante de aquella manera.

-tú lo sabes Mimi... ¿quieres que Joe se entere de que vas a participar en un programa donde Michael es el director? Sabes que tendrás que trabajar con él, verle la cara todos los días. No Mimi debes renunciar a ese proyecto, si es que no quieres que se abra viejas heridas... –le dijo su digimon con determinación.

-pero sabes que siempre soñé con ser modelo... sabes que ese siempre fue mi sueño... ahora tengo la oportunidad... por favor Palmon... el pasado fue el pasado... te prometo que no volverá a suceder... –le pidió Mimi suplicante.

Palmon viendo la cara y la ilusión no podía negarse. En el fondo¿qué derecho tenía a meterse para que incumpliera su sueño? Aunque su amiga había entrado en el mundo de la televisión gracias a Michael, tras lo que había sucedido hace años, mantuvo las distancias y nunca volvió a verlo, y ella se había hecho con su propio programa de cocina por su cuenta, teniendo así una buena audiencia. A pesar de que sus platos eran extravagantes.

Pero su sueño siempre había sido el de ser modelo, y siempre era rechazada.

-está bien Mimi... pero si noto que Michael intenta algo, le paro los pies... incluso a Betamon, si es necesario.

La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazó con fuerza a su digimon. Abrazándola de tal forma, como solo Mimi podía hacerlo, donde el verde de la digimon pasaba a morado.

o.o.o.o.o

-vaya... ¿así qué harás de modelo en un programa de Michael? –preguntó Sora casi como una afirmación, a medida que tomaba un poco de té de hierbas- ¿y se lo has dicho a Joe?

-la verdad... es que me da miedo... Sora¿qué debo hacer? Por eso te he pedido que vinieras a mi casa. De verdad, estoy confusa. Si se lo digo, peligro de abrir viejas heridas.

-Mimi, esa clase de cosas no se deben ocultar... sino sientes remordimientos... –bajando la mirada con la vista perdida- piensas que estás con una persona que te quiere, que se preocupa, que abandona todo por ti y tú por el contrario...

-Sora¿de qué estás hablando? –preguntó Mimi confusa no solo por notarla ida, sino también porque lo último que había dicho no tenía que ver con ella.

-ah... no... no es nada... solo ponía ejemplos... –riéndose tontamente y tomando un sorbo del té para ocultar el nerviosismo que comenzaba a crecer en su interior por pensar en aquello.

-vaya, por un momento pensé que estabas hablando de ti misma... pero claro, eso es imposible porque tú no tuviste los problemas que yo tuve... –dijo Mimi riéndose.

-ahí no te miento... –contestó, no tuvo esos problemas, aunque sí otros y si los comparaba, lo suyo era malo- pero dime Mimi... ¿aún piensas en ello? –le preguntó la pelirroja seriamente.

Mimi cesó la risa y se quedó sin palabras. Miró sus manos y comenzó a juguetear con ellas nerviosamente. Acto que para Sora fue fácil de distinguir por lo que comprendió aún sin darle una respuesta que lo que se imaginaba era verdad.

Sora volvió a tomar un sorbo de su té y dejó que se mantuviera el silencio en el aire, aunque era bastante incómodo para Mimi que hacía que recordara lo que hace tiempo había intentado olvidar por el bien de todos, de su familia y de su marido...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-HACE 12 AÑOS APROXIMADAMENTE-_

(NA: cuanto tiempo sin hacer esto... jejeje... por cierto, para algo está el aproximadamente ya que no es una fecha exacta en la que se define lo que ocurre a partir de ahora...)

Una mujer de cabello largo castaño y ojos miel cantaba una nana para un bebé que tenía en brazos. Lo sostenía con ternura y delicadeza, como si fuera más frágil que un cristal. Y no era para menos, aquella criatura solo tenía un mes de vida y era carne de su carne, sangre de su sangre. ¿Qué madre no se sentiría como ella en aquel instante?

Cierto que en el pasado era caprichosa, egocéntrica y malcriada, pero cuando había nacido su primogénito Ben todo rastro de niña se había extinguido, aunque su pureza seguía en ella. Y es que no se necesitaba ser una niña para tener la inocencia, solo un corazón puro.

Mimi se dio cuenta de que su angelito, como lo llamaba en ocasiones, se había quedado dormido y lo metió en la cuna, acomodándole con toda dulzura.

Se aseguró de poner el aparato por si Shin despertaba y salió de la habitación donde alguien se echó de inmediato a sus piernas llorando de angustia.

-mamá... mamá... –dijo una pequeña muy parecida a ella con una coleta en el lado derecho- Ben malo... Ben malo... –y dicho eso le enseñó una muñeca a la que le faltaba un brazo. (NA: esta escena es una de mis favoritas, a pesar de que los personajes no son de mi agrado)

-ayy... –suspirando pesadamente- ¡Ben! –llamando a su hijo mayor.

Tímidamente, un chiquillo de casi tres años con un Pichimon se acercó al lugar con la cara gacha donde Mimi observó claramente que había hecho algo malo.

El niño levantó la vista donde veía a su hermana detrás de la falda de su madre y con una mirada de reproche

-Ben¿qué has hecho? –le preguntó Mimi con los brazos en jarras.

-yo... yo... nada... nada...

-pues a mí me parece lo contrario.

-mi muñeca... mi muñeca... –dijo la pequeña Emily sollozando abrazando con fuerza aquella muñeca sin brazo.

-¿qué le has hecho a la muñeca de Emily? –le preguntó Mimi nuevamente sin ninguna muestra de enfado.

-yo... yo... se rompió... –decía entre balbuceos y a punto de llorar.

-fue él... fue él... fue Ben... Ben malo... Ben malo... –repitió Emily aquella cantina.

-es que ella... ella... ella no... –empezando a llorar- no quería... no me la dejaba... no quería... y... y...

-vale, ya es suficiente... –agachándose a su altura y cogiéndole en brazos- ya pasó... no ha sido nada...

-Ben malo... Ben malo... mi muñeca... mi muñeca... –siguió Emily con su canción.

-tranquila cariño, después le decimos a papá que te compre una muñeca mejor...

-¿otra muñeca? –repitió la niña secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su jersey rosa- ¿mejor que Lilí?

-mucho mejor que Lilí... –le prometió la castaña sonriendo dulcemente.

La sonrisa de su madre hizo que la pequeña Emily se ilusionara y diera brincos de alegría tirando accidentalmente la muñeca de nombre Lilí al suelo.

Ben aún en los brazos de su madre se dio cuenta de lo que su hermana hizo y miró a su madre.

-mami, entonces¿puedo quedarme con Lilí?

-si tu hermana te deja... –le recordó.

-Emi-chan¿puedo jugar con Lilí? –le pidió su hermano mayor.

-te la doy... papá me comprará otra muuuuuuuuuuuucho mejor... –abriendo los brazos emocionada.

-pero recuerda cariño... –dijo Mimi dejando a Ben en el suelo- tienes que aprender a compartir las cosas con tu hermano... –imaginándose que aquel accidente de la muñeca rota era porque su hija no había querido dejársela como siempre ocurría.

-sí mami... –contestó la niña algo seria.

-y hasta el momento, -siguió su madre- debes esperar a que papá te la compre y disfrutar lo poco que te queda con Lilí¿no?

-¿eh? –Emily le miró con desagrado- ¿pero hoy no la trae? –preguntó inocentemente.

-no... mañana o pasado... yo me aseguraré de ello...

-entonces, usaré a Yuramon como peluche... o sino a Palmon... sí, eso... ¡Yuramon¡¡Palmon¿Dónde estáis? –decía la niña a voces por toda la casa haciendo que Mimi se riera sin poder evitarlo y compadeciendo por dentro a la pobre Palmon.

El teléfono sonó en esos momentos y Mimi viendo que su hijo jugaba con la muñeca Lilí con un Pichimon que lo miraba atento y su hija en busca de los digimons, se apresuró a cogerlo.

-¿sí? –contestó con extrañeza después de ver el número desconocido que marcaba en el visor del aparato telefónico.

-_¿cuánto tiempo sin escucharte, verdad Mimi?_

La mujer se quedó parada, sin palabras ante la voz que escuchaba. Y es que a pesar de los años, podría reconocerla en cualquier parte.

-¿Michael?

-_me alegro que aún me recuerdes..._ –había escuchado acompañado de una pequeña risa.

-Michael, que contenta estoy... –dijo emocionada- ¿cómo estás?

-_bueno... podría decírtelo en persona..._

-¿cómo? –preguntó Mimi confundida.

-_estoy aquí en Japón. Estamos rodando una escena donde necesitábamos el ambiente japonés y nos quedaremos unos días... ¿qué te parece si quedamos esta noche y hablamos de los viejos tiempos?_

-sería fantástico... además seguro que Palmon tendrá ganas de ver a Betamon...

-_eh Mimi... mejor sin digimons... es que Betamon últimamente parece un holgazán, disfruta de la buena vida y se acuesta temprano como los niños pequeños... se nota que lo estoy malcriando..._ ­–terminó bromeando un poco.

-eh... bueno... entonces... está bien... –en parte le desilusionaba que su amiga digital no la acompañara, porque se sentía que traicionaba a Joe. "vamos Mimi, solo es una cena entre amigos"

Intentando convencerse a sí misma, pero era inútil ya que comenzaba a inquietarse más y más como si eso fuese algo malo.

o.o.o.o.o

-estás muy guapa esta noche, Mimi... –dijo halagándola un hombre muy atractivo de cabello rubio platino y ojos azules como el mar que vestía de etiqueta.

-eh... gracias... –respondió algo incómoda y no era por la presencia del rubio americano que tenía enfrente sino porque había mentido a Joe. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso¿Cómo pudo haberle dicho que había quedado con Sora¿Qué tenía de malo estar con Michael? Solo era una cena con un viejo amigo. Pues entonces¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa y no hacía otra cosa que jugar con la servilleta bajo la mesa, como una adolescente introvertida en su primera cita?

-¿y cómo están todos por aquí? –preguntó curioso el rubio.

-ah... bueno... todo marcha muy bien... el año pasado nació la primogénita de Izzy y ahora está embobado con ella... parece un niño grande cuando está con su hija y no para de presumir con ella...

-¿de verdad? –dando un sorbo a su copa de vino tinto- ¿y qué hay de Miyako-san? Según tengo entendido, se casó hace tres años con Ken, pero que anteriormente tuvieron serios problemas...

-no te equivocas... Yolei tuvo problemas porque se quedó embarazada y a los pocos meses perdió al niño y durante mucho tiempo se comió la cabeza sintiéndose incapaz de tener hijos por considerarse débil... pero Ken fue muy bueno con ella y estuvo a su lado apoyándola más que nunca... y finalmente hace poco tuvieron una niña de nombre Minami...

-vaya, Ken-san es realmente un hombre admirable... pero sigue¿y qué hay de los demás?

-pues Takeru y Hikari-chan tuvieron también hace poco a su hijo, tras superar lo de Kibou... aunque en realidad fue gracias a sus hermanos que les convencieron de que la vida sigue... en cuanto a Davis, se casó el año pasado dice que está intentando tener un hijo, aunque me parece que no son los únicos, ya que Taichi y Yamato han hecho una apuesta...

-¿una apuesta? –cuestionó el americano confuso, sobre todo al ver la cara divertida de Mimi.

-sí, han apostado que quién tenga un hijo antes será el padrino de Isaki, el hijo de Tk y Kari... y van en serio, ya que Sora y Shizu no paran de decirme lo frustradas que se sienten al... –cortándose al recordar como sus dos amigas se quejaban constantemente de las ganas de sus maridos incluso cuando ellas no quieren. (NA: sin comentarios, por favor...)

-vaya... –dijo Michael sin palabras carraspeando su cabello- pues creo que Takeru y Hikari-san deberán tomar medidas al respeto... como no tengan otro hijo de inmediato...

-sí... no es mala idea... cuando la vea se lo comento...

-¿y qué hay de Iori-san?

-pues se casará el año que viene...

-realmente hay mucho movimiento en este tiempo entre los antiguos elegidos... –comentó con una sonrisa.

-demasiado... aunque para muchas nada agradable... –dijo riendo sin poder evitarlo sin poder olvidar lo que Sora le contaba enfadada de que Matt mandara a Mark a casa de Ken y Miyako para que pudieran procrear sin problemas.

-pues ya que hemos hablado de los demás, solo faltas tú...

-ah... –dejando de reír volviendo a sentirse nerviosa- bueno... ya sabes que llevo años de casada con Joe... y tenemos tres hijos... dos niños y una niña...

-fue una sorpresa cuando me comunicaste que te quedabas en Japón porque estabas saliendo con tu antiguo amigo de aventuras... en realidad, me sentí un poco celoso... –la mujer le mira sorprendida por sus palabras donde su sonrisa no había sido borrada de sus labios- incluso me llené de ilusiones pensando que algún día le dejarías y volverías a América... pero cuando empecé mi primer trabajo como actor, esas ilusiones quedaron olvidadas ya que solo me concentraba en mi carrera...

-supongo que entonces fue bueno... me refiero a que si lo olvidaste, pudiste llegar a ser actor como tu padre... y ahora mírate, director de cine... tan joven... debes estar orgulloso...

-pero Mimi... ¿no te das cuenta de lo que acabo de decir? –decía un poco molesto de que no comprendiera sus palabras- Yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti... y aún lo estoy...

Mimi casi se atraganta al beber de su copa y lentamente con la mano temblándole posó el objeto sobre la mesa.

-pero... pero... pero... –empezando a balbucear- eso es imposible... yo... tú... solo somos amigos...

-tú me veías así siempre... pero eres una chica preciosa, inocente y encantadora que le gustabas a todo el mundo... pero también eras despistada y nunca te dabas cuenta de nada... ¿por qué crees que Yolei tenía celos de ti cuando me conoció por primera vez? Yo le gustaba, pero ella sabía muy bien que estaba por ti... pero entonces, te fuiste de vacaciones a tu país natal, me prometiste que volverías, pero mentiste... te enamoraste de Joe y te quedaste allí... –dijo completamente dolido.

-yo... yo... –sin saber que decirle. Nunca había pensado que su viejo amigo tuviese esos sentimientos por ella y también desconocía esa frustración cuando había decidido quedarse. Pero ella lo había hecho por amor- lo siento mucho... –fue lo único que podía decirle.

Michael solo se quedó callado y volvió a darle otro sorbo a su vino, intentando tranquilizarse con la bebida. No había querido decirle aquellos sentimientos que había ocultado ante todos, menos a su digimon. Pero no había podido evitarlo. Ella seguía siendo tan bella, tan carismática, y con ese don suyo, la inocencia que la hacían una mujer maravillosa ante sus ojos.

-perdóname tú a mí... –dijo Michael arrepentido- no quería estropear este momento, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos...

-entonces... aún somos amigos¿verdad? –preguntó con un deje de tristeza.

-pues claro que sí... yo nunca podré dejar de considerarte mi amiga...

-me alegro mucho... –dijo Mimi soltando un suspiro de alivio y sonriéndole tiernamente.

o.o.o.o.o

-...y eso fue lo que pasó –dijo Mimi tristemente ante Sora donde le había contado lo que le había sucedido en la cena con Michael.

-puedo comprender los sentimientos de Michael... de todas maneras, es un hombre admirable que a pesar de todo te siga queriendo como amiga. Muy pocos son capaces.

-yo... Sora... –empezó la castaña moviendo nuevamente las manos que Sora entendía que cuando hacía aquel gesto era porque se encontraba nerviosa- eso fue lo que pasó en la cena... pero hubo más...

-¿a qué te refieres?

-verás... –algo colorada de la vergüenza- esa noche... tanto él y yo como, nos pasamos con las copas y... esta mañana desperté en la cama de un hotel... y a mi lado estaba él, desnudo como yo... –agachando la cabeza sin poder ver la cara de asombro que Sora tenía en esos momentos tras que lo su amiga le había contado.

-Mimi... tú... tú... –sin poder creérselo en ella.

-no sé que hacer... –de sus ojos miel, lágrimas comenzaban a surcar sin poder remediarlo- yo en realidad quiero mucho a Joe, y no quería hacerle esto... (NA: etto... ¿no me habré equivocado de fic...? es que esto parece matrimonio... no, porque aquí Joe es el bueno)

-dicen que es bueno ocultar esa clase de cosas... –abrazándola donde su amiga sollozaba a gusto a medida que Sora trataba de reconfortarla- aunque, para muchas eso no es tan sencillo, ya que empiezas a sentirte incómoda y a no poder mirarle a los ojos... pero... si sabes que ese hombre que tienes como esposo es alguien realmente comprensivo, estoy segura de que lo entenderá y te perdonará... (NA: claro que si no es Yamato de matrimonio...)

-pero Sora... es que esa noche... dudo que en estado ebrio tengamos la conciencia de ponernos las medidas para protegernos... y no estoy tomando la píldora... ¿qué pasaría si estoy embarazada?

-Mimi¿tú confías en Joe plenamente?

-por supuesto, pero...

-entonces, sigue lo que te dicte tu corazón... –dijo Sora con una cálida sonrisa.

Naturalmente se lo había contado a Joe, y aunque al principio se había sentido decepcionado la había perdonado al instante ya que la amaba con toda su alma, haciéndola sentir más culpable de lo que ya se sentía por tener un hombre como él a su lado.

En su infancia muchas veces le había criticado, se había quejado de él... tantas cosas que cambiaron en la época de los amos oscuros cuando había decidido quedarse con ella, y en ese momento llegó a conocerlo un poco mejor. En el fondo, Joe solo quería llegar a ser una persona importante, alguien que su padre o sus hermanos pudieran admirar. Necesitaba madurar en algunos aspectos, y lo había conseguido.

Semanas más tarde, después del comunicado a Joe de su aventura con Michael, una mañana había sentido unas fuertes nauseas y ganas de vomitar.

Fue el peli azul quien la había examinado para saber si tenía algo importante, y cuando se lo dijo, Mimi se había quedado quieta, con las piernas temblándole por lo que dio gracias a que la silla estuviera cerca.

-pero... ¿estás seguro? Yo... yo...

-Mimi, es así... y lo entiendo... –decía Joe con una mirada triste observando la ventana- ya te dije que te perdonaba... y ya me hacía una idea de que consecuencias iba a traer...

-¿te lo esperabas? –le preguntó su esposa asombrada.

-soy médico después de todo... –encogiéndose de hombros dándole aquello como una respuesta- pero también soy tu marido y comprendo la situación... así que no te preocupes por nada... querré a ese hijo como a los demás... porque es tuyo... y yo te amo con toda mi alma...

-Joe... –susurró Mimi con los ojos cristalinos por la emoción. Y se echó a sus brazos donde apretó su figura con delicadeza.

Mimi se sentía dichosa por tener un hombre como él, y mentalmente se prometió a sí misma que nunca volvería ver a Michael y que ese niño que llevaba en su vientre nunca se enteraría de la verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mimi... me tengo que ir... –dijo de repente la pelirroja.

-ah... –dijo su amiga saliendo de sus pensamientos- sí, claro... –dándose cuenta que había oscurecido y tenía que preparar la cena para cuando llegara Joe de trabajar.

-ya nos veremos otro día... –dirigiéndose a la entrada.

-sí, a ver si me paso por tu casa... ¡Palmon, Biyomon! –llamó la señora Kido a sus respetivos digimons que salieron de una habitación- vamos que Sora ya tiene que marcharse...

-¿ya? –se preguntó Palmon desilusionada- pero si aún no me acabó de contar la aventura de Gabumon en el espacio...

-es verdad... –recordó Mimi- hace días que Gabumon se fue de misión y ahora tienes a tu marido y a su digimon de vacaciones...

-no me quejo... Yamato aprovecha para hacer la cena y alguna que otra cosa de la casa... es muy considerado en ese aspecto...

-desde luego, en ocasiones eres la envidia de muchas mujeres... y entre ellas yo me incluyo... y estoy segura de que Hika y Miya también...

-vamos, que no es para tanto... –dijo Sora sonriendo- aunque ayer Yama se puso a cuestionarme si alguna vez había estado celosa...

-que raro...

-bueno, me voy ya que es tarde... –dijo Sora tras haber inspeccionado su reloj de pulsera.

-adiós Palmon... –despidiéndose Biyomon de su amiga.

-adiós... –despidiéndose Mimi y Palmon a la vez.

En la calle, donde la noche se hacía presente y las farolas alumbraban intensamente a pesar de que todavía no era muy tarde, y gente en sus casas seguía despierta, Biyomon caminaba al lado de su amiga en silencio desde que habían salido de la casa Kido, por lo que comenzó una conversación para que el camino fuese más ameno.

-oye Sora... –emprendiendo el vuelo para estar a su altura- ¿sabías que Gabumon cuando se fue al espacio se llevó a Meramon con él? El digimon de la elegida de la India.

-ah sí... ahora que mencionas eso, me pareció muy raro que Matt se haya quedado en Tierra. Generalmente nunca abandona a su digimon.

-yo la verdad, me llegué a preocupar... Gabumon me había hablado de que tenía que hacer algo muy importante... como destruir un satélite o algo así... menos mal que volvieron antes de lo previsto y estén estos días con nosotras¿no?

-me parece que últimamente estás apreciando a Gabumon más de lo necesario... –dijo Sora con voz picarona.

-pero Sora... –cayéndose al suelo toda roja y empezando a caminar viendo que era más seguro- ¿qué dices? Solo es mi mejor amigo, nada más...

-a veces... –empezó Sora con la mirada perdida- piensas eso usándolo como una tapadera pero esconder que en realidad sientes algo más...

Biyomon la observó detenidamente donde podía apreciar que no hablaba de ella. Un estremecimiento recorrió por su espina dorsal sintiendo su corazón a mil y extraña ante algo.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a su casa, y su amiga cuando giró el picaporte y entraron en la vivienda su hija Nat corría hacía su madre con cara incrédula.

-mamá, dime que no es verdad... –pidió la niña suplicante.

Pyokomon apareció a su lado y despreocupándose de todo lo demás, incluido a su compañera humana se fue con entusiasmo a los brazos de Biyomon que se acurrucó con cariño, cerrando los ojos contenta de su regreso.

-vale, no es cierto... –contestó Sora sonriendo complaciendo a su hija, dejando su abrigo en el perchero.

-menos mal... –suspiró aliviada la rubia y su mirada cambió drásticamente al enfado y dirigiéndose al otro lado- lo ves, mamá lo ha dicho...

-¿de qué se trata? –preguntó Sora adentrándose a su casa con Biyomon a su lado que aún tenía a Pyokomon en sus brazos.

-Mark me ha dicho que me tuvisteis por culpa de una apuesta...

Biyomon trató de contener la risa muy a su pesar, mientras que Sora se quedaba con la boca abierta al recordar cosas, y algunas nada agradables, por lo que frunció el entrecejo.

-yo solo digo la verdad... –dijo Mark apareciendo con Zabumon a su lado- puede que fuera pequeño, pero recuerdo como durante meses papá y mamá me mandaban a casa de tío Ken y tía Yolei... y lo recuerdo muy bien, porque Minami que había nacido por esas fechas me despertaba continuamente por las noches dejándome aquello marcado de por vida... –dijo molesto con los brazos cruzados.

-quizás te mandarían para estar meses sin ti... no me extrañaría que les dieras problemas en ese tiempo... –dijo Nat indiferente olvidando que él era su hermano mayor.

-eh, un respeto jovencita... –le dijo algo molesto por su actitud- y yo de pequeño era muy bueno...

-bueno, basta los dos... –dijo Sora interviniendo- lo cierto Nat es que tu padre y Tai hicieron una apuesta para decidir quienes serían los padrinos de Isaki... una apuesta sobre quién de los dos tenía un hijo antes... naturalmente como bien sabes, la ganó Tai ya que Toji nació antes que tú...

-pero eso fue por suerte... –dijo Biyomon divertida- Toji fue prematuro, de lo contrario Yamato que iba con semanas de ventaja habría ganado...

-es verdad, como se puso por eso... –dijo Sora fastidiada al recordar el humor que tuvo el rubio cuando se había enterado de que Toji había nacido antes de tiempo. Aunque después cuando lo había visto solo, observando el cielo, habría jurado que había murmurado amargamente, "siempre el segundo..."- esto... Mark, Nat¿dónde está vuestro padre?

-haciendo la cena... Aki y Tsunomon están con él... –respondió su hija.

-a ver si nos sale también Aki cocinero... –bromeó el hijo mayor.

-¿y Gabumon? –preguntó Biyomon por su amigo.

-descansando... parecía muy cansado y eso que hoy no tuvimos entrenamiento... –dijo Zabumon esta vez.

-iré a verle... –dijo la digimon preocupada y dicho eso, dejó a la pequeña digimon en brazos de Nat que se encontraba disgustada por salir de aquel abrazo tan cálido.

Sora por su parte se dirigió a la cocina sin darse cuenta de que sus dos hijos habían empezado nuevamente a discutir, haciendo que sus digimons se quedaran callados observándolo. Ya les era muy común aquello. Ambos hermanos tenían mucho carácter y temperamento. Pero a pesar de todo, se querían mucho.

Antes de abrir la puerta de la cocina, Sora pudo escuchar como Matt hablaba con su hijo, dándole al parecer consejos culinarios. Entreabrió la puerta y ahí, dentro de la cocina una bonita imagen de padre e hijo se veía donde Aki le ayudaba muy concentradamente preguntándole a su padre continuamente si lo hacía bien, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa radiante. Aquello hizo que Sora sonriera inconscientemente. No había duda de que su hijo pequeño adoraba con total devoción a Yamato.

Cerró la puerta sin querer estropear aquella bonita escena y se fue a su habitación.

Allí Sora se dirigió a un cajón que estaba al lado de donde dormía abriéndolo encontrando un viejo diario y una foto en el interior donde estaba ella con la persona que más quería.

---

Mientras con Biyomon que estaba en el interior de una habitación oscura, justo como pensaba encontrar, divisó la silueta del digimon azulado que estaba sentado sin hacer nada, mirando la nada. Concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-Gabumon... –se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-ah Biyomon... –saliendo del trance del que había estado- ¿pasa algo?

-no... bueno... Zabumon ha dicho que estabas descansando... y vine a ver como te encontrabas¿estás bien? –preguntó preocupada.

-sí... solo que la misión fue algo más difícil de lo que pensaba... –levantándose- tuve que emplear toda mi energía para destruir ese satélite...

-¿le pasaba algo malo? –dijo la ave desconocedora de los hechos ocultos.

-ah... cosas sin importancia... lo bueno es que ahora que estoy en casa podré concentrarme como es debido para entrenar a Zabumon... –intentando buscar la forma de desechar el tema.

-yo opino que no deberíamos presionar tanto a Zabumon... él es un digimon tipo fuego... y si aún no domina su elemento natural, tardará mucho más cuando tenga que controlar el hielo...

-bien sabes que es necesario... tú también lo notas¿verdad? –mirándola- todos lo notamos... por algo somos los digimons de los elegidos originales... pero Patamon y Gatomon la sienten mucho más fuerte...

-¿les has visto?

-sí. Hoy Yamato y yo fuimos a casa de Tk, y pude observar que Patamon, en especial, no se despegaba de Hinode y YukiPoyomon como si temiera que alguien se la llevara como ocurrió con Kibou y SnowPoyomon.

-seguro que aún se siente culpable... pero no tiene la culpa, ya que estaban detrás de ellos y esperaban el primer paso en falso para que pudieran secuestrar a Kibou y SnowPoyomon...

-pero ya sabes como es Patamon... dice que si no le hubiera pedido a Gatomon que se quedaran en el mundo digital, nada de aquello habría ocurrido...

-pero... ¿sabes por qué le había pedido que se quedara? Eso yo no lo sé...

Gabumon se quedó callado por unos momentos. La miró a ella y después el cielo a través de la ventana.

-quería... quería hablar con Gatomon sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella... –esa confesión cogió a la digimon por sorpresa- pero no tuvo la posibilidad de hacerlo... –bajando la mirada triste por su pequeño amigo.

-¿quieres decir...?

-Patamon está enamorado de Gatomon como te dije... y ese día tenía intención de decírselo. Pero ocurrió aquello y... y justo cuando se lo iba a decir, la noticia del secuestro llegó antes... y ya sabes. Desde entonces, Patamon me ha dicho que se callará lo que siente por temor a que vuelva a ocurrir lo de Kibou.

-pero... yo creo que no debería rendirse... puede que en un futuro se arrepienta y...

-es su decisión... –cortándola- y a mí tampoco me gusta, pero... no puedo persuadirle...

-¿por qué? a ti siempre te ha hecho caso, después de Takeru...

-porque quizás él tenga razón... nosotros solo somos los digimons de nuestros amigos con la finalidad de que no les pase nada... yo no me perdonaría si algo así les pasara a Aki o a los demás...

La digimon no dijo nada, porque no sabía que decir, en parte le comprendía, pero otra parte le decía que esa teoría no era la correcta.

o.o.o.o.o

En otra parte, en el centro de la ciudad donde los edificios de grandes pisos y las calles principales donde aún había tránsito a pesar de la hora, en uno de los pisos en particular donde un hombre peli azul de lentes leía un libro gordo de patología y a su lado, una mujer castaña donde su cabello caía libremente sobre sus hombros acostada, aunque sin poder dormir por ese pensamiento que la carcomía por dentro.

-Joe... –dijo mirándole sin poder aguantarlo más- tengo que decirte algo muy importante...

-¿de qué se trata? –abandonando la lectura para observarla algo preocupado.

-verás... hoy me han pedido si quería ser la modelo de un programa...

-eso es fantástico ¿no? –dijo Joe contento por ella. Conocía sus sueños, y sabía que aquello era lo que tanto anhelaba desde hacía tiempo.

-bueno... es que... es un programa dirigido por... por Michael... –la sonrisa de Joe se apagó al instante- y al parecer él me ha seleccionado como candidata... pero si quieres digo que no y ya está... –agregando de inmediato.

-Mimi, no voy a mentir que no me guste que te vuelvas a ver con él... pero después de todo es tu vida, y no puedo dejar que por culpa de mi egoísmo pierdas una gran oportunidad... además, creo que la relación que tuviste con Michael hace casi doce años es una buena experiencia y sé que no volverás hacerlo...

-entonces, a pesar de que... –empezó incrédula por la confianza en ella.

-a pesar de que te acostaste con él, puedes ir tranquila y sin remordimientos y cumplir ese sueño que tanto deseas... –finalizando con una sonrisa.

-oh de veras, muchas gracias Joe... –abrazándole con fuerza como solía hacer, a pesar de la edad. Y es que habían cosas que nunca cambiaban.

La pareja se sentía feliz, rebosantes de alegría a pesar de que alguien había regresado con intenciones de trabajo, olvidando que en el pasado hubo algo que no debió de ocurrir. Algo que habían mantenido en secreto y que hasta esa fecha todos desconocían.

Solo hasta esa fecha, pues Satoshi, el hijo pequeño, que se encontraba tras la puerta de matrimonio había oído todo perfectamente captando lo que había tras aquello.

Su madre se había acostado con otro hace casi doce años, tal como su padre había dicho. ¿Acaso aquel hombre no era su padre? Si se ponía a pensar, tenía rasgos físicos que no eran de su padre ni de su madre. Y tenía un rasgo en su carácter que ninguno de sus hermanos tenía.

Su digimon, que le miraba preocupada, sabiendo lo que en ese mismo instante pensaba.

-Satoshi... ¿qué tal si vamos a la cama? Ya has ido al servicio... y mañana hay que levantarse para ir al colegio... ya verás como mañana es otro día... –le dijo Tanemon en un intento de animarle.

-tienes razón... –dijo el niño con seriedad- mañana lo investigaré...

-pero Satoshi... –quejándose la digimon.

-a callar Tanemon... y ahora vamos a dormir... –ordenó el niño yendo a su habitación que compartía con sus hermanos Ben y Shin. Y por primera vez, se sintió extraño frente a ellos.

o.o.o.o.o

Las cosas no solo eran difíciles para el pequeño Satoshi, ya que otro de los hijos de los elegidos tenía también sus problemas y era el adolescente Ishida. Aquel enfado que tenía acumulado desde aquel día que había visto aquello que tanto asco le daba seguía día a día. Y a cada día aquella furia se incrementaba. En ocasiones le entraban ganas de volver a ser aquel chico problemático. Dejar que aquella aura negativa entrase en él y así no sufrir más.

Pero era de estúpidos y de cobardes dejarse influenciar por la oscuridad. Ahora solo podía calmarse y tranquilizarse con la música. Como dicen, la música ablanda hasta las fieras.

Para el pelirrojo, era una suerte el que heredara el talento artístico de su padre. Aunque no tenía temas propios, tocaba muy bien. Y su instrumento favorito era la armónica. Objeto metálico que su padre le había regalado cuando había salido de aquella aura negativa, agregándole que cuando se sintiera triste y furioso que la tocara para que pudiera relajarse y sentirse mejor. Y cuando lo probó y viendo que tenía razón, allá donde fuera siempre la llevaba como si fuese algo indispensable en su vida.

Sin embargo, allí en el aula de música, saltándose la hora de clase para poder quitar ese enfado, no daba encontrado la tranquilidad a medida que tocaba su típica melodía. Era extraño, pues la melodía de su armónica siempre le había aliviado.

-así que estabas aquí... –dijo alguien más interrumpiendo bruscamente aquella dulce melodía.

Mark no dijo nada. Ni miró a la persona que había cerrado la puerta con nerviosismo, por lo que volteó su mirada a la ventana concentrándose en el cielo.

-te he estado buscando... la clase ya ha empezado... –no obtuvo palabras- Mark... ¿por qué estás así conmigo¿Por qué me evitas últimamente?

-escúchame Yagami, nuestra amistad ya no es la que era desde hace tiempo... –mirándola duramente- así que no es nada raro lo que me pasa...

-mentiroso... antes por lo menos tenías la consideración de esperarme e insultarme, pero ahora desde que me viste con Eriol-kun...

-Eriol-kun... –repitió Mark algo sarcástico estando por dentro comido de los celos.

-pero¿qué tienes contra él? –preguntó Sanae ya harta y mostrando su enfado hacia él. Lo único por lo que había acudido a él era para intentar hacer las paces y arreglarlo. Pero por lo que veía era imposible.

-que es un estúpido¿contenta? –le dijo con naturalidad.

-perdona, como tú eres un chico ejemplar... –ironizó la joven castaña- por lo menos él no me tiraba tomates, huevos podridos entre otras cosas... tampoco se cree un presuntuoso y arrogante... es muy diferente a ti... completamente distinto a ti... sincero, caballeroso, agradable y lo quiero mil veces más que a ti...

Una sonora bofetada seca y limpia se escuchó en aquella aula y a Sanae tirada en el suelo por el golpe que le había dado su compañero que no había podido contener más la rabia.

Sanae le miraba sorprendida con la mejilla roja de que su amigo le pegara por primera vez en su vida. Pero no era la única sorprendida, ya que él mismo se encontraba de igual manera no por haberla pegado, sino por haber pegado a una chica. Pero las últimas palabras le habían reventado y ya no había pensado en las consecuencias.

Levantó la mirada sintiendo la presencia de alguien más, encontrándose en la puerta a su tutor con los brazos cruzados que al parecer había visto todo, por lo que sintió que ese día no sería muy agradable.

Horas después, Mak se encontraba en su casa, concretamente en su habitación sentado en su cama con la vista gacha con expresión triste y dolorida, y enfrente suya a su padre de pié sintiéndose decepcionado por lo que se había enterado y la consecuencia. Su hijo había sido nuevamente expulsado, aunque la sanción solo duraba tres días. Pero una expulsión era una expulsión después de todo. Que importaban los días.

-papá... yo... –empezó Mark algo atemorizado por su silencio.

-¡calla! –cortó bruscamente- no quiero oír una palabra... –cruzándose de brazos- te estabas portando bien y ahora... te saltas las clases y pegas a tus compañeros... y no a cualquiera... sino a la hija de Taichi... ¿con qué cara crees que vamos a ver ahora Taichi tu madre y yo? –le espetó Yamato acusándole.

-yo no quería... de verdad papá... es que...

-no quiero oír más excusas... no saldrás de la habitación en una semana, ni siquiera irás al colegio... tampoco habrá música, ni ordenador ni nada... ni siquiera Zabumon estará contigo... así aprenderás...

-pero... –intentando protestar.

-he dicho ni una palabra... y ahora devuélveme la armónica...

-no... eso no... papá...

-dámela... no eres digno para llevarla contigo... creí que habías crecido, pero ya veo que no...

El muchacho muy a su pesar, se la entregó y Matt salió tan pronto como pudo de la habitación sin poder ver que de los ojos de su hijo caían lágrimas de angustia.

Su padre no le había impuesto cualquier castigo, sino uno que nunca le había dado, y era el de sentirse en completa soledad sin nadie ni nada a su lado. Solo las cuatro paredes de su habitación, como en una prisión.

Cuando Yamato salió de la habitación se encontró con Gabumon que lo miraba con una ceja alzada sabiendo lo que había hecho a su hijo.

-no digas nada... soy su padre... –dijo Matt antes de que el digimon dijera algo.

-pero no es bueno para él... además no tienes derecho, tú también te peleabas con Taichi y muy fuerte... –le acusó Gabumon.

-era un crío en aquel tiempo y no había mayores para que pudieran controlarnos y que aprendiéramos...

-pero Zabumon me dijo que Mark le contó que había sido hecho intencionadamente y yo le creo...

-eso a mí me da igual... Mark estará castigado en solitario para que aprenda lo que es apreciar a sus amigos y se acabó... estoy harto de esta comedia... –marchándose a su habitación dando un portazo.

El digimon solo suspiró de resignación viendo que no había conseguido nada. Se volteó encontrándose con Zabumon que lo miraba dolido.

-lo siento... pero... no he podido hacer nada... tendrás que estar estos días sin él... –el digimon agachó la cabeza tristemente. No vería a su mejor amigo y eso le destrozaba.

-papá Gabumon... por favor, habla con mamá Biyomon para que le pida a tía Sora que convenza a tío de Matt de que le quite el castigo... –pidió el digimon implorante.

-haré lo que pueda... –aunque en el fondo sabía que eso no funcionaría. Cuando su amigo tomaba una decisión con aquel humor, nadie podría hacerle cambiar. Ni siquiera Sora.

o.o.o.o.o

En un lugar muy alejado de Japón, Kazemon que seguía con su entrenamiento en la habitación de su compañera, la cual también hacía su entrenamiento privado de estiramientos, a pesar de que era de noche y muy tarde.

De pronto, un sonido se escuchó en la habitación haciendo que humana y digimon pararan tomando atención hacia una pantalla de ordenador donde se veía que había un email.

-Kazemon, mira a ver de quien es... –dijo la joven volviendo a sus estiramientos.

La digimon se dirigió al ordenador y pulsó para poder leerlo.

Entonces una cara de sorpresa y desconcierto se figuró en la cara de la digimon.

-mira esto... ven rápido... –dijo la digimon alarmada a su compañera.

La joven extrañada se dirigió donde se encontraba su digimon. Leyó el contenido del correo quedándose a cada palabra que leía incrédula.

-¿la ha pegado? –se preguntó a sí misma la chica- pero¿por qué? Mark nunca había pegado a nadie antes...

-pero mira hay más... Yamato-san le ha castigado a que se sintiera solo durante una semana... dice que a pesar de los tres días de expulsión, se quedará unos cuantos más para que cumpla al castigo... Sora-san no es capaz de que reconsidere su decisión...

-pobre Mark... –dijo la chica sintiendo pena por él- pero... ¿qué te ha pasado para qué la pegaras?

o.o.o.o.o

-Sanae-chan... ¿te ocurre algo? –le preguntó su novio preocupado notándola deprimida mientras paseaban por las calles principales.

-¿eh...? No nada... –mintió la joven forzando una sonrisa.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde aquello y en ese tiempo no hacía más que culparse por todo. Ella era la responsable de que su amigo recibiera aquel castigo por parte de su padre. Sino le hubiera buscado. Sino le hubiera restregado en la cara lo bueno que era Eriol, estaba segura de que no la habría pegado. Aunque en realidad, se lo tenía merecido.

Recordar en eso hizo que inconscientemente se llevara una mano a la mejilla donde le había pegado con tanta brutalidad que había hecho que hasta cayera al suelo. Aún sentía el dolor.

Ella solo estaba buscando respuestas y volver a ser su amiga, y había conseguido todo lo contrario. Seguro que cuando la viera, la odiaría más que nunca.

-Sanae¿de verdad estás bien? –le preguntó el chico preocupado.

-lo cierto es que me gustaría irme a casa... perdóname Eriol-kun... –marchándose de inmediato corriendo hasta su casa dejando a su novio extrañado por su actitud.

o.o.o.o.o

-vaya, vaya... parece que todo marcha perfectamente... –dijo alguien que no se apreciaba con claridad debido a que estaba cubierto en la sombra. Humano, digimon u otro ser, ese era el misterio de aquel personaje. Al fondo, varios digimons y dos humanos, entre ellos Daichi (NA¿alguien lo echaba de menos? Y por cierto, está poseído por el mal, recordadlo) y el humano que le persuadió se encontraban quietos esperando cualquier orden de aquel ser- ese Gabumon me hace el trabajo de que Tsunomon no digievolucione... de saberlo antes no me habría molestado en darle poder para que DemiVeemon digievolucionara en DeviVeemon... –mirando con una sonrisa al digimon oscuro de Daichi- no importa... también veo que los lazos entre el primogénito de los elegidos de la amistad y el amor con la primogénita del valor se han roto definitivamente y así los futuros emblemas de valor y amistad no podrán activarse como es debido mostrando todo su poder...

-en ese caso mi amo, podría derrotar fácilmente a Marcus Ishida y a su digimon Zabumon para adquirir la técnica definitiva en la que trabaja, "Fuego Helado" –dijo el muchacho mayor.

-eres un retorcido... –dijo con una sonrisa- ya sabes lo que viene primero... han destruido el satélite sin saber que algo más impactante está a punto de chocar contra ellos... de eso te ocuparás tú... –dirigiéndose a un digimon en especial que tenía una mirada completamente fría, mucho más fría y siniestra que la de todos los demás- luego vendrá la diversión... por lo que tendremos que ir llamando a nuestros invitados especiales para que preparen el festín para cuando vosotros entréis en acción...

Todos aquellos digimons, menos el digimon de mirada fría y el de Daichi, sonrieron maquiavélicamente esperando ansiosamente aparecer en escena.

-amo... –apareciendo de pronto una mujer digimon de tipo virus- el lugar para nuestros invitados ya está preparado...

-muy bien Kinamon... prepárate para recibirlos... y asegúrate que estén bien cómodos... –sonriendo de lado.

-no se preocupe por ello, señor... –le dijo la digimon siguiéndole el juego.

-bien... dentro de poco comenzará la diversión...

Todo eso ocurría en el Nuevo Mundo que iba creciendo a paso acelerado sin ser percibido por los elegidos y sus digimons.

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

La pesada ha vuelto con un capítulo con muchas cosas. Lo de Mimi-Joe-Michael, el descubrimiento de porque pidió Patamon a Gatomon que se quedara aquella vez (para quien no se acuerde, Capítulo 2: El secreto de Tk y Kari –Kibou y Hinode-) escenas de mi fic de matrimonio que entraron misteriosamente en este capítulo, la apuesta entre Tai y Matt (ahora comprenderéis porque Musuko, Toji, Nat y Takeshi tienen la misma edad, sin duda Mimi le dio el consejo a Kari, aunque tarde jejeje)

También aquí hay una pequeña escena entre Mark y Sanae, demostrando que está más que claro que el chico está colado por ella.

Y la presencia de los malos que no podía faltar. ¿Quiénes son los invitados especiales qué esperan¿Y qué es lo que planean? Son misterios que por el momento estarán sin resolver. Solo, por el momento.

En el siguiente capítulo, como dije se hablará de Tai donde seguramente será un POV. He empezado con el siguiente capítulo que se publicará el 30 de este mes. Procuraré que sea mejor que estos dos capítulos que he publicado que siento de verdad que me quedaron raros. Pero ya he explicado en anterior capítulo el motivo.

Gracias por vuestros reviews a: _Lord Pata, Dany-kanuto-Link, Sora Takenouchi Ishida, Chikage-SP, sakura-hop, LuNaLia, 'Ayumi' –Night Beauty-, Alexeigirl, Matt-Danny04 y Rini._

Recordad que si queréis que os conteste los reviews, a los que no estáis registrados, ponedme el email.

Y finalmente el resultado de la votación. No lo he puesto antes, pero podéis votar a cuantos queráis. Y se repite desde cero en cada capítulo, así que insisto, por favor dejadme vuestro voto.

Aki 6 votos

Mark 6 votos

Nat 5 votos

Sanae 2 votos

Osamu 2 votos

Daichi 1 voto

Kibou 1 voto

Toji 1 voto

Nuevamente los hermanos Ishida/Takenouchi han vuelto a triunfar y es que arrasan. Estoy pensando en hacerles una entrevista en un fic aparte¿qué decís?

Pues eso es todo de este fic. El 30 nueva actualización y antes de ese día, capítulo dos de Yuuki Vs. Okami.

'Atori'


	9. Amor platónico, amor imposible

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo y antes de empezar, lo de siempre, los nombres de los hijos de los elegidos y adicionalmente, por petición de Dany-kanuto-Link pondré también el nombre de los digimons de los hijos. 

_Sanae _y _Tojiro _(Toji) hijos de Taichi y Shizu

_Mark_ (Marcus), _Nat _(Natsumi) y _Aki _(Akito) hijos de Yamato y Sora

_Christie_ y _Kazumi_ hijas de Koushiro e Itomi

_Ben_, _Emily_, _Shin _y _Satoshi_ hijos de Joe y Mimi

_Kibou_ (fallecida), _Isaki_, _Takeshi _y _Hinode_ hijos de Takeru y Hikari

_Musuko_ hijo de Daisuke y Sachi (fallecida)

_Daichi _hijo de Daisuke y Arisa

_Minami_, _Osamu _y _Ryu _hijos de Ken y Miyako

_Misato _hija de Iori y Aizawa

Nombre de los digimons descendientes:

Sanae: SnowoAgumon

Mark: Zabumon

Ben: Bolamon

Emily: Ralmon

Christie: Tentoytomon.

Hinode: YukiPoyomon

De los demás no pongo, ya que son los típicos de siempre. Aunque quizás me haya saltado algo.

La acción transcurre en el 2026

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

--------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 7: AMOR PLATÓNICO, AMOR IMPOSIBLE

Sombra y oscuridad, dos palabras y semejantes entre sí.

Dicen que la oscuridad es sinónimo de maldad y de lo negativo. ¿Acaso soy malo entonces? Eso es lo que me pregunto continuamente. Y ¿por qué? Porque tengo pensamientos negativos. Yo, el antiguo líder de aquellos llamados Niños Elegidos, el que arriesgaba todo por sus amigos. Y cuando supuestamente al crecer maduras y te haces una persona mejor, cae deliberadamente al notar lo contrario.

No es que no siga siendo aquel que interpone su vida por los demás. Pero es que no puedo amar a una mujer que es inalcanzable para mí. Es algo que no puede ser.

Siempre he estado enamorado de ella. De niño, de adolescente y ahora de mayor. Nunca le había dicho nada porque en ese aspecto era un maldito cobarde. Y cuando por fin había superado ese miedo, cuando tenía el valor para confesarle lo que sentía, mi mejor amigo me había contado lo muy enamorado que estaba de ella. Esa es la historia abreviada y que seguro muchos han pasado. Pero lo mío era diferente.

Para empezar, yo no podía competir contra él. Era atractivo, maduro y popular. Todo lo que yo no tenía y que anhelaba.

Fue por eso, que al querer la felicidad de ella y también la de él, y para no traicionar la amistad de ambos me distancié por completo dejándole a él el campo libre. Sin embargo, como yo, era un cobarde a la hora de confesar sus sentimientos, pero gracias a mi distanciamiento ellos comenzaron a hablarse más, recuperar aquella amistad que habían mantenido hace años, y así poco a poco con la forma de ser de mi mejor amigo consiguió ganar el corazón de Sora.

Lo pienso y parece una bonita historia de amor. Y eso hace que me sienta triste. Porque yo fui el que salió perdiendo.

Cuando ella había tenido el valor suficiente como para darle aquel regalo de navidad, al verla irse con él no había podido evitar recordar todos mis momentos con ella. Tanto buenos como malos. Como de pequeño la protegía e iba a rescatarla. Recuerdo que un día llegué a pensar que¿por qué no se daba cuenta de por qué lo hacía? Y ahora ya sé la respuesta. Era tan solo una niña como para pensar en el amor de pareja. Además, ya tenía sus problemas con su madre como para preocuparse de otras cosas. Aunque pensándolo bien, recuerdo que lo había ocultado, demostrando así su fortaleza interior. Es por eso, y por otras muchas cosas más que la amo.

La primera vez que la conocí... nunca podré olvidarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_HACE VARIOS AÑOS..._

Un niño de aproximadamente siete años de edad, se encontraba acurrucado en una esquina escondiendo sus lágrimas para que nadie viera que lloraba por lo que había sucedido aquella mañana y la acusación que su madre había hecho contra él.

-¿estás bien? –preguntó de pronto una dulce voz.

El niño levantó la vista con sus lágrimas en sus ojos castaños y ahí de pié encontró a una niña que sería de su edad de cabello corto pelirrojo, ojos grandes del mismo color que lo miraban con rostro preocupante. Taichi se dio cuenta que aquella niña tenía entre sus manos un pequeño ramillete.

-¿te ha pasado algo? –volvió a preguntarle aunque más preocupada.

-eh... no... no es nada... –secándose aquellas lágrimas con su puñito.

-puedes decírmelo sin problemas... confía en mí... aunque solo seamos desconocidos, pero eso se puede arreglar... –le dijo con una tierna sonrisa que sonrojó de inmediato al castaño, por lo que agachó la cabeza confuso por sentir tal calor en sus mejillas- ¿cómo te llamas?

-ah... eh... –fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía su nombre.

Aquella pelirroja soltó una pequeña risa y se sentó a su lado.

-yo me llamo Sora Takenouchi y tengo siete años.

-ah... yo... yo... yo me llamo Taichi, Taichi Yagami y también tengo siete años.

-¿a qué colegio vas?

-al que está aquí al lado.

-¿de verdad? Entonces, estás en el mismo colegio que Yamato y yo... –dijo Sora ilusionada.

-¿Yamato? –cuestionó y sintiendo algo extraño en su interior. Como si fuesen celos.

-sí. Es mi mejor amigo. Lo conozco desde hace dos años. Su madre era una cliente habitual en la floristería de mi madre. Así que lo conocí. También tiene siete años y estamos en la misma clase.

-ah... –dijo algo desinteresado.

-tiene un hermano pequeño que es un encanto. Se llama Takeru y tiene cuatro años.

-yo... yo también tengo una hermana de esa edad...

-¿de verdad? Que suerte. Yo soy hija única. Aunque al decir verdad siempre he querido tener un hermano.

Taichi agachó la cabeza tristemente.

-quizá... quizá yo vaya a ser hijo único también dentro de poco... –con los ojos acuosos donde las lágrimas regresaban.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-yo... hoy... hice una estupidez... mi hermana tenía gripe... y pensando que estaba mejor... me la llevé al parque a jugar... pero... pero recayó... y... y ahora... está entre la vida y la muerte... si muere... si muere... yo seré el culpable... –comenzando a llorar descontroladamente.

Entonces, de pronto su llanto cesó de golpe al sentir un cuerpo cálido contra el suyo que le daba cariño y apoyo. Y se dio cuenta de que Sora le había abrazado dándole el consuelo que necesitaba.

-no va a ser tu culpa... tú creías que estaba bien... ahora no debes preocuparte por eso, sino tener una fuerte esperanza de que ella se pondrá buena... toma... –entregándole aquel ramillete- en realidad iba a ser un pequeño obsequio para Yamato, pero creo que tú lo necesitas para poder dárselo a tu hermana. Según mi madre, las flores dan vida y felicidad a la persona quién los recibe. –agregó sonriente.

-¿eh? –tomando aquel ramillete algo colorado.

-bueno... perdona pero tengo prisa... ya nos veremos en el colegio... adiós Taichi... –levantándose para marcharse del lugar y Taichi se la quedó viendo, recordando una y otra vez aquella sonrisa tan dulce que tenía su nueva amiga.

-está bonita cuando sonríe... –murmuró Taichi.

Los colores volvieron a sus mejillas quedándose nuevamente extraño y preguntándose si aquello sería una enfermedad.

---

Por supuesto, Hikari se había repuesto de aquella gripe, y Taichi nunca llegó a darle aquel ramillete, sino que se lo había guardado como un recuerdo de aquella pelirroja, esperando que le den la felicidad como ella le había dicho. Una felicidad junto a ella.

Pero cuando había ido al colegio y se había encontrado con aquella niña que estaba al lado de un niño rubio un poco más alto que ella.

-ah Taichi... –saludó Sora contenta yendo a su lado, dándose cuenta de su presencia- ¿qué tal tu hermana? –cambiando su rostro a la preocupación.

-ah se encuentra bien... ahora ya está en casa... –contestó con una media sonrisa. Entonces, se percató de que aquel niño rubio se había acercado a ellos, más bien a la pelirroja que era como su sombra, con un rostro que reflejaba la molestia y el enfado.

-mira Yama-chan, este es el chico del que te hablé, Taichi Yagami, Taichi él es Yamato Ishida, mi mejor amigo. –presentó la niña sonriente, ajena a la mirada que el rubio lanzaba al moreno que no era nada amistosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese fue el día en que nuestra rivalidad había comenzado. Todo por ella.

Tenía oído de que él no era muy sociable con la gente y ella era su única amiga. Comprendo que mi presencia le produjera temor de que se la quitara.

Eso es lo que la mente de un niño hace. Piensas egoístamente, aunque Sora, es la excepción. Nunca tuvo predilectos hacia ninguno de los dos.

Fueron pasando los años, y había ocurrido lo de Hikarioka que había hecho que nos mudáramos.

Yamato se había ido a Shibuya, y Sora y yo a Odaiba, por lo que nuestra amistad se fue incrementando, y yo la amaba cada vez más por esa forma de ser que tenía y esa sencillez en su persona. ¿Quién no podía querer a una persona así?

Pero como dije, esos sentimientos nunca llegaron a salir a flote. Era mi cobardía que me impedía poder decírselo.

Fue tarde cuando superé mis miedos y me decidí a confesarle lo que tenía guardado. Pues Yamato me había confesado que desde siempre había estado enamorado de ella. Y yo, como un estúpido y un idiota. Por ser un buenazo, me aparté de ella para que pasara el mayor tiempo con Yamato y así que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pero él era muy tímido y ella aunque fuera la poseedora del amor, cuando se trataba de ella era una despistada.

Me sorprendo de mí mismo por pensar con tanta soltura estos pensamientos que en verdad me duelen. Perder a la mujer que amas. Perderla ante tu mejor amigo. Ante tu rival.

Vuelvo a cuestionarme¿por esto soy el malo?

Yo solo he amado, y amo, aunque esa persona es imposible, inalcanzable.

¿Por qué no soy capaz de olvidarla de una vez¿Por qué no puedo querer de verdad a Shizu? Corrección¿por qué no puedo amar a Shizu? No lo entiendo.

Shizu es una mujer muy bella, comprensiva e inteligente. Me ha ayudado mucho. Sobre todo cuando la conocí, aunque ya la conocía de vista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_HACE OTROS TANTOS AÑOS..._

Taichi se encontraba sentado en la banca que había en el campo de fútbol. El partido había acabado hacía unas horas. Una humillación, según su opinión. Les había ganado por una buena goleada. 14 – 2, y él había estado en el banquillo. Observando cada gol que le metían al patético portero de su equipo como un mero espectador. Y todo por culpa de aquella lesión que había sufrido a principios de temporada.

El enfado se incrementó al recordar a aquel idiota jugador causante de su estado. Pero si lo pensaba detenidamente, no solo era por culpa de aquel jugador, sino de él mismo, por ser tan impulsivo y cabezota en querer jugar los siguientes partidos de la jornada para llegar a la final. Aquello hizo que su lesión se agravara más, llegando hasta su límite no pudiendo ni siquiera caminar por su propio pié.

Ahora dependía de su digimon, el cual había estado a su lado en todo lo que duró el partido, pero al acabar el juego, observando como se sentía su compañero humano le había dejado solo, pues a pesar de que todos le consideraban como un despistado, sabía que había ciertos momentos en los que una persona necesita estar en soledad que teniendo a su lado a su amigo.

-esto... perdona... ¿eres Taichi Yagami?

El nombrado levantó la cabeza encontrándose con una chica de su edad de pelo castaño como el de su hermana, ojos marrones siendo ocultos por unas lentes muy modernas.

-eh sí... ¿tú quién eres? –preguntó confuso, aunque interiormente tenía la sensación de que ya la había visto en alguna parte.

-soy Shizu Inoue, la hermana mayor de Miyako.

-ah sí, es verdad... –cayendo en la cuenta- recuerdo que Miyako tenía tres hermanos.

-sí, así es...

-y mira, no es por ser grosero, pero¿qué haces aquí?

-sí, lo sé... no te preocupes. Pero he venido de parte de mi hermana para darle algo a Izzumi-san. Pero no sé dónde se encuentra.

Taichi no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ignorancia de la chica. Si ella pasara tan solo una semana con su amigo pelirrojo, sabría donde se encontraría en esos momentos.

-ahora está en la sala de informática. Está en el tercer piso al final del pasillo.

-ah muchas gracias. Pues, me alegro de verte Yagami-san.

-puedes llamarme Taichi si quieres. –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

-ah... –contestó algo ruborizada por esa sonrisa- esta bien... adiós Taichi... –despidiéndose del chico.

Para cuando Taichi quedó solo se quedó un poco confuso de porque aquella chica con su presencia había logrado que olvidara aquel enfado que tenía. Era muy extraño.

-vamos Tai, desde que te aislaste de la parejita no haces más que pensar cosas raras... –se dijo a sí mismo.

Justo en ese momento, escuchó unas voces muy conocidas. Giró la cabeza encontrándose con sus dos amigos. Sora cargaba su equipo de tenis, mientras que Yamato con su guitarra a la espalda.

Pero algo le llamaba la atención y es que ambos caminaban el uno al lado del otro conversando sin ningún tipo de contacto físico. Sino fuera porque él sabía que salían juntos, cualquiera pensaría que esos dos eran solo dos buenos amigos. ¿Por qué ya no se cogían de la mano o del brazo como antes?

-¿y eso por qué me tiene que preocupar? Quizás sea un bache en su relación o vete tú a saber... y si así fuera... quizás yo... ¿qué digo? –meneando la cabeza- ¿cómo puedo pensar en algo así? Sería traicionar a Yamato. No puedo seguir así. Debo olvidarme de Sora. Tengo que encontrarme una chica. Sí. Y así seguro que la olvidaré de una maldita vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero cuando mantienes ese amor platónico desde hace tantos años, es completamente imposible olvidar a esa persona que amas.

Ni siquiera el alejarme me hizo bien, ya que la echaba de menos. Quería estar a su lado como antes, pero era por el bien de todos, para que nadie resultara herido.

Y para empeorar las cosas, pocas semanas después del día en que conocí a Shizu, Sora había venido a mi casa para comentarme que no me alejara como lo llevaba haciendo. Que siguiéramos como antes.

Era extraña tal petición, pues en general todas las parejas cuando acaban de iniciar una relación, la quieren pasar asolas. Disfrutar juntos, sin la presencia de alguien más. También sé que eso desaparece tras muchos meses después de llevar de novios. Y ellos solo llevaban apenas dos o tres meses. Me resultaba muy raro. Y más raro que fuera idea de Matt, como Sora me había dicho.

Estaba claro que entre ellos pasaba algo. Y lo supe cuando me uní a ellos. Fallaban muchas cosas, principalmente por parte de Matt.

Sé que lo que voy a pensar ahora es malo, pero, si supiera que las cosas fuesen así no le había dejado el camino libre. Sora está aguantando. Mucho en mi opinión. Creo que en el fondo, yo la conozco mejor que él. Porque si la conociera como dice, sé que las cosas no irían como van.

Pero, claro, fui un estúpido. Me hice el ignorante no queriendo saber nada sobre ellos y lo que les pasaba. Estaba claro que la solución era encontrar una chica. Y eso fue lo que hice.

No me tomé muchas molestias, algo muy impulsivo la verdad, y a la primera que me vino no perdí el tiempo.

Sin embargo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-pero¿pensaba que nuestra relación era estable? –le reclamó un Taichi enojado.

-Taichi, de verdad... debes entender que nos queda mucha vida... –dijo una chica de cabello rubio y ojos marrones algo nerviosa intentando salir de aquella situación- y sabes que lo nuestro no fue amor...

-pero... pero... ¿por qué me pediste para salir?

-eso es lo que se hace en la adolescencia¿no? –dijo toda natural la chica- sales con chicos... y cuando pases por otros más, pues tocará enamorarse...

¿Sería eso cierto? Se preguntó Tai. No, no podía serlo. Ella, la que supuestamente pensaba que era su novia, tendría que estar equivocada. ¿O no?

Ya no sabía que pensar. Ni siquiera sentía los pies en la tierra y el aire rozándole las mejillas. Tampoco que aquella chica lo había dejado allí plantado.

Terminar de aquella manera, cuando Yagami le había propuesto comunicar su noviazgo a sus mejores amigos. La sola palabra noviazgo había alterado a la chica que le había dejado las cosas bien claras que solo salía con él con derecho a roce, pero nada serio y formal.

-¿Taichi-san? –dijo de pronto una voz que el chico conocía muy bien.

El moreno se giró encontrándose con la hermana mayor de Yolei que lo miraba preocupada por el rostro triste que el joven tenía.

-ah hola Shizu... ¿cómo estás?

-oh... bien... –contestó ruborizándose un poco- ¿y tú?

-pues... –vacilando antes de saber que respuesta darle- oye Shizu, tú cuando comienzas a salir con un chico¿qué significa eso para ti?

-pues... si es... si es con el chico que estoy enamorada... supongo que será algo serio... por lo menos para mí...

-eso significa, que no estarías con un chico solo por estar con él...

-en absoluto. En mi opinión eso sería como utilizarle.

-quizás tengas razón. Sí, tienes razón. –afirmando para sí mismo.

La chica solo sonrió un poco agachando la cabeza completamente azorada. Y eso Tai lo encontraba raro.

Desde el mes pasado que pasaron de ser simples conocidos a amigos, viéndose casi todos los días, Taichi se fijaba en que la hermana de su amiga Yolei siempre se sonrojaba o se ponía nerviosa cuando estaba con él. Era algo que le inquietaba y quería descubrir porque le pasaba aquello. Ahora que se daba cuenta ese aspecto en su persona la hacía más adorable.

-linda... –murmuró en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-¿cómo? –levantó la cabeza escuchando claramente lo que le había dicho por lo que se puso más roja.

-¿eh...? –poniéndose ahora él rojo- no, nada... nada... cosas mías... –sonriendo nerviosamente.

Pero¿qué le estaba pasando¿Por qué había dicho aquello? Lo más importante¿por qué lo había pensado?

-"¿acaso eso significa que me he enamorado de ella y me he olvidado por fin de Sora? Es imposible. Si solo somos amigos desde hace un mes. Bueno, la conocía de antes. Pero en este mes que lo pasamos juntos por culpa de Kari y Yolei para vigilarlas, nos hemos acercado mucho y sabemos más el uno del otro... y lo reconozco es una chica muy guapa y muy agradable... ahora que lo pienso¿cómo una chica como ella no tiene novio? no será que no tiene pretendientes, si hasta Miyako se lo dijo a Kari un día... pero también había dicho que los rechazaba..."

-pasado mañana será uno de los días especiales para los elegidos¿no? –preguntó la muchacha de pronto.

-ah... sí... cuatro años desde aquel verano en que me convertí en elegido... –murmuró con nostalgia.

-¿irán Yolei y los otros tres?

-por mí no hay problema, pero ellos dicen que ese es nuestro día, como ellos tienen el suyo... y prefieren dejarnos solos... aunque a Dai no le hacía mucha gracia. –sonriendo- ese niño irá tras mi hermana hasta la tumba...

-solo está demostrando lo que siente por ella...

-pues la tiene muy difícil... mi hermana nunca saldrá con él, para mi alivio...

-¿no te hubiera gustado a Davis como novio de tu hermana? –preguntó curiosa.

-no me hubiera gustado nadie... –la corrigió- mi hermana es una chica muy dulce e inocente, y la llegada de un chico mancharía esas cualidades tan delicadas. (NA: ya salió la vena de hermano sobre protector)

-pero¿y si ella llegara a enamorarse?

-me opondría rotundamente... –contestó el moreno lleno de firmeza- nadie es bueno para mi hermana...

-pero hay algunos chicos que son muy amables, tiernos y adorables... como Takeru... según lo que mi hermana me ha contado, Daisuke siente celos de él, porque andan siempre juntos.

Taichi sin poder evitarlo rompe a reír a carcajada limpia, quedando Shizu extrañada.

-¿qué tiene de gracioso? –preguntó la chica interiormente ofendida.

-perdona... –secándose las lágrimas- es que mi hermana y Tk... es muy buena... –volviendo a soltar una pequeña carcajada- esos dos solo son muy buenos amigos... casi como hermanos... dudo que algún día tengan una relación...

-pero... pongamos el caso de que lo llegasen a tener... ¿no te gustaría Tk para tu hermana? He oído que siempre va a ayudarla cuando lo necesita. Yo creo que sería un buen novio para ella, ya que Tk nunca dejaría que nada malo le pase a Kari. (NA: de aquí viene esta frase que apareció en el segundo cap de este fic, en la primera parte, cuando Tai se enteró de lo del embarazo)

-pero es imposible. –dijo el chico convencido de sus palabras- sé que Tk y Kari nunca sentirán aprecio mutuo, y si lo llegaran a tener, cosa improbable –agregando de inmediato- yo no lo aceptaría.

Shizu no pudo evitar deprimirse y compadecerse de la amiga de su hermana. Aquella conversación que había oído accidentalmente en la que Hikari le confesaba a su hermana lo muy enamorada que estaba de Takeru. Del amor tan grande que sentía por él, parecía estar obstaculizado por ni más ni menos que su hermano mayor.

-a todo esto... ¿a qué vino esta conversación? –preguntó Taichi despistadamente.

Ahora fue el turno de la chica para reírse sin poder evitarlo. Sin duda, Taichi Yagami tenía una faceta de niño pero con un toque adorable. Era por eso y por otras muchas cualidades que lo amaba. Pero, sabía que no la correspondería.

Ese pensamiento hizo entristecerla interiormente. Su risa continuaba en su rostro como una máscara para que él no se preocupara y le preguntara que le pasaba.

Taichi por su parte, se encontraba sonrojado. Si antes la encontraba tierna y linda, ahora no encontraba adjetivos para poder describir lo que ella era. Nunca había sentido algo así, ni siquiera por Sora. ¿Podría ser amor¿Podría serlo?

Sí, tenía que serlo. Si no¿por qué se sonrojaba cuando ella sonreía?

-eh Shizu...

-¿sí?

-bueno... quizás te suene un poco brusco y chocante lo que te voy a decir... pero... yo... ¿Te gustaría...? Esto... ¿quisieras ser mi novia? –preguntó con un rojo en sus mejillas.

Eso había cogido desprevenida a Shizu que se encontraba sin palabras y roja como él. O incluso más. Pensó que eso era un sueño. Que no podía ser realidad.

Pero sentía el aire acariciándole las mejillas. Su cabello revolotear haciéndole cosquillas. Lo sentía todo, por lo que no podía ser ningún sueño.

-eh... ¿y bien? –insistió Taichi a la espera impaciente de que le diera una respuesta.

-yo... esto... yo... –colorada de pies a cabeza. Quería decirle que sí. Solo era una fácil y simple palabra, una simple palabra que cambiaría su vida.

-lo entiendo... –agachando la cabeza con una sonrisa triste- no te gusto... es eso¿verdad?

-no, al contrario, me gustas muchísimo... –dijo Shizu de inmediato, y fue al instante cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Que había expresado sus sentimientos más de lo que pensaba.

-¿de... de verdad? –preguntó Taichi sonriendo ampliamente lleno de felicidad por lo que ella le había dicho.

-eh... sssí... –contestó Shizu avergonzada.

Taichi sonrió más, tanto que una persona normal sentiría el dolor, y acto seguido lleno de valor y confianza la abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndose la persona más feliz del mundo.

---

Ese mismo día, Taichi había llamado a sus dos mejores amigos para presentarles a Shizu como novia suya.

-¿de verdad? –preguntó el rubio asombrado- eso es una sorpresa...

-¿sorpresa, por qué? –preguntó Tai algo molesto, imaginándose una respuesta desagradable de su parte.

-pues tal como lo veo... ella parece estar muy enamorada de ti, con lo estúpido que eres... por eso me he llevado una sorpresa... –dijo medio bromeando.

-¿cómo! –exclamó molesto y enseñando el puño todo enfadado.

-vale, tranqui, tranqui... solo era una broma... –se defendió Yamato.

-eso espero... –Taichi dirigió su mirada a su mejor amiga que se encontraba mirándole con una media sonrisa.

-me alegro por ti Taichi... espero que con Shizu no estés tan deprimido como lo estabas antes... –esas palabras cogieron por sorpresa a Yagami. Ella a pesar de estar con Yamato, se había fijado en él también- esto... Matt... no me encuentro bien... te importa que nos vayamos a casa...

-¿eh? Oh sí, claro... pues ya nos veremos el viernes en el Mundo Digimon...

-sí, adiós... –despidiéndose de ellos alegremente. Para cuando ellos estuvieron bastante lejos, su rostro cambió a la preocupación por su amiga pelirroja. Su amor, que ahora se convertiría en un recuerdo.

Él ahora tenía novia, y era la que necesitaba de su amor. No la novia de su mejor amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eso es lo que había pensado ese día, pero cuando habíamos ido al Mundo Digimon, sentí como un abismo que se creaba entre los dos. Si antes era yo el que se había distanciaba, ahora era ella y así fue con el paso de los años. Aunque muchas veces la pillaba mirándome de un modo raro.

-Tai... –entrando Shizu en la habitación donde me encontraba reviviendo el pasado.

-¿ocurre algo?

-nada en especial... solo para avisarte que Toji se quedará a dormir en casa de tu hermana y Tk, según han dicho que no quería despegarse de Hinode...

-ya veo¿y Sanae?

-tenía que hacer un trabajo con una compañera de clase y también se quedará fuera a dormir.

-vaya... Agumon me dijo que hoy entrenaría a conciencia a SnowoAgumon y a Koromon, por lo que me dijo que no contáramos con ellos para cenar...

-quiere dejar a su descendencia fuerte y valiente... como lo es él y su compañero... –agregó con una sonrisa.

-si fuera en realidad valiente... –murmuré pesadamente recordando mi cobardía por no querer confesarle antes de que fuera tarde mis sentimientos a Sora.

-comprendo... –dijo Shizu bajando la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-no creo que lo entiendas... –dije, pero luego me arrepentí. No quería hablar de ese tema. No quería desvelarle que había estado y aún estaba enamorado de Sora. De una mujer casada, de la mujer de mi mejor amigo, de la cuñada de mi hermana. ¿Por qué todo tenía que estar ligado?

-sí que lo entiendo. Lo sé perfectamente Taichi... –yo la miré confundido, donde ella levantó mostrándome una media sonrisa que podía apreciar como tristeza- tú te crees que no porque me he hecho la loca... pero siempre he sabido que estabas enamorado de Sora... desde que te conozco fue muy evidente... la forma en que la mirabas o estabas con ella... –aquello me golpeó fuertemente. Más que un golpe que Matt me hubiera dado en mi vida, más que un ataque de un digimon maligno- pero no puedo culparte... ni reprocharte nada... –siguió con esa sonrisa- tú solo amas... y comprendo que no puedas quitarte a esa persona de tu corazón por mucho que lo intentes... lo sé, porque a mí me pasa contigo... y a pesar de todo, a pesar de que no me amas de verdad, yo seguiré a tu lado, amándote aunque nunca sea correspondida... el sueño después de todo... no es real... –murmuró tan bajo que tuve que agudizar para escucharla bien.

Y yo... yo me sentía culpable. Me sentía asqueado. Ella... ella... ella, una mujer tan guapa e inteligente estaba completamente enamorada de mí. Yo... alguien que amaba a otra mujer.

Un momento¿he dicho amaba? He hablado en pasado. ¿Significa que ya lo he superado?

No. No se puede olvidar tan fácilmente. De todas formas, como no haga borrón y cuenta nueva, no solo yo acabaré como un viejo amargado, sino que ella, Shizu, terminará sus días con el corazón dolorido de que nunca la he llegado a amar. Pero eso no era del todo mentira. Nuestros hijos, Sanae y Toji eran una buena prueba de que nuestro amor comenzaba a crecer, y mi amor platónico, poco a poco se iba.

Aunque esas palabras que ella me había dicho me había abierto los ojos. Debo dejar de atarme a mi amor imposible y apreciar lo que tengo delante.

-Taichi¿qué te pasa? –me preguntó confusa y extrañada por la sonrisa que aparecía en mis labios. Una sonrisa que no era de felicidad ni sarcástica.

Y en un movimiento rápido, la atraje hacia mi cuerpo apoderándome de sus labios dándole un beso tierno y apasionado al mismo tiempo.

-el pasado no cuenta Shizu, sino el presente y el futuro, tenlo en cuenta... –le había dicho dándole a entender que ahora estaba con ella y que la amaría.

Ella me sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan tierna que a mí me encanta y nos volvimos a besar.

---

No sé cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo sé que agradezco que nuestros hijos no estuvieran en casa y que mi digimon tampoco. La miré donde ella me miró también.

-¿te encuentras bien? –le pregunté entonces algo preocupado.

-a buenas horas Tai... –dijo ella riendo- no te preocupes... que esté embarazada, no quiere decir que sea una muñeca de porcelana... recuerda que tuve dos hijos...

-es que... he oído que con la edad... puede resultar peligroso...

-eso no te preocupó cuando me tomaste hace unas horas. –dijo con ironía.

Yo solo pude reír nerviosamente.

Repentinamente la tormenta que caía fuera nos sobresaltó a ambos. Vi como Shizu se estremecía de frío y me fui a la ventana observando que aquella tarde estaba muy oscura, por lo que la luz de las farolas comenzaba a encenderse.

Miré el cielo como si aquello fuese como decir adiós. El adiós y esta vez definitivo. Pues así era. Tenía que decirle de una vez adiós a Sora. Estaba con una mujer tan comprensiva, tan cariñosa que tenía que sentirme afortunado de ello y de la familia que habíamos formado.

Suspiro y mi vista intencionadamente se fija en la calle donde veo a Matt salir del edificio con paso decidido, caminando, empapándose entre las lluvias, pero de pronto se para y se gira bruscamente dirigiendo su mirada especialmente hacia mi ventana, encontrándome con sus ojos que a pesar de la distancia podía apreciar que eran gélidos. Él parecía mirarme con... ¿odio?

¿Por qué me miraba así? Me sentía como una especie en peligro.

Su mirada traspasaba mucho y desde hacía muchos años no me miraba de aquella forma.

Esa mirada que nunca olvidaré. Sucedió cuando nos enfrentamos de verdad. Nuestras anteriores peleas no eran nada con aquella pelea donde no atendíamos a nada y que había provocado incluso la pelea a muerte entre nuestros dos digimons.

Y ahora, esa mirada nuevamente... ¿por qué?

Se volvió a girar para seguir su rumbo sin importarle en absoluto la lluvia. Yo, asustado todavía por esa mirada que me había lanzado bajé las persianas y cerré las cortinas. Preguntándome que le pasaba. Miré a Shizu donde parecía extrañada y yo puse otra cara para que no se preocupara.

-esto... ¿y qué te dijo la ginecóloga esta tarde? –pregunté para aislar el tema.

-Fin pov Taichi-

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

_Unos días atrás..._

-vamos Mark, no seas cobarde y llámala... –le dijo su digimon a su lado.

-ya... –sin mucho convencimiento- pero... ¿no sabes lo qué me pasará?

-por supuesto que lo sé... pero ten una esperanza... ya ha pasado el tiempo de tu castigo, que por cierto, estoy muy contento de que no volvieras a caer en la oscuridad...

-al decir verdad, creo que he comprendido el motivo de este castigo... el estar sin ninguna compañía y sin nada con qué distraerme, ha hecho que reflexione sobre lo que hice y que ha estado muy mal...

-pero... es que también fue tanto tiempo... te echaba de menos...

-gracias compañero... yo también te he echado de menos... –abrazándole con ternura- pero sabía que estabas con Gabumon y Biyomon, y podría estar tranquilo de tu bienestar...

-¿es mi imaginación o de verdad te ha sentado bien el castigo? –preguntó Zabumon mirándole.

El humano solo sonrió.

-quizás fue para bien... he estado pensando mucho ahí dentro... y creo que para que mi relación con Sanae no vaya a pique tendré que alejarme por el momento hasta saber que hacer en realidad...

-¿tomarte un tiempo? –preguntó Zabumon tratando de entenderle.

-así es... además, ella está con Eriol y parece estar muy enamorada... –ese pensamiento le deprimió- voy a tocar un poco...

-¡quieto parado! –reteniéndole con gesto molesto- aunque cambiaras de tema, sigo teniendo buena memoria... y ahora llámala de una vez... –le ordenó su propio digimon.

Mark sabía que no podría escapar. Pero claro, tenía que llamarla y esperar esa reprimenda que de seguro le esperaría.

-pero a ti también te caerá algo de su digimon¿eh? Y recuerda que la tienes en su forma que es bestial... –le recordó el pelirrojo.

-que sí, que sí... –dijo indiferentemente.

Mark cogió el teléfono con mucha pesadez y lentamente marcó el número de su destino. Rogaba a los dioses que no estuviera o que no le gritara. Solía tener muy mal carácter. Y cuando estaba en sus peores días, preferiría no hablar.

-"solo Dios pudo crear una mujer de tanto carácter como ella... es que se ha llevado todas las cartas... es muy guapa, preciosa, eso sin duda, pero tiene un genio que..."

El sonido de descuelgo se escuchó y la voz de aquella chica que había contestado con una voz ligeramente molesta por lo que optó en descolgar y hablar otro día, pero si hacía eso, sabía que se pondría peor de lo que estaba y luego tras reconocer el número le caería un enfado mayor y seguramente algunos golpes cuando se vieran.

-"_oye gracioso¿quieres contestar de una vez sino quieres que te mande de una patada a la luna?_"

Ya la había enfadado un "poquito" más y eso que no le había dicho nada. Cuando la hablara, estaría con una soga en el cuello.

-esto... ... soy yo...

-"_MALDITO MARK¡¿ACASO ERES DE REACCIONES LENTAS O QUÉ!_" –gritó aquella chica a todo pulmón, por lo que el joven ya había apartado el auricular a sabiendas de que eso pasaría- "_además estaba ocupada entrenándome..._"

-lo sé... y lo siento... es que te llamaba para... bueno... para contarte que...

-"_no hace falta que me lo digas... las noticias vuelan muy rápidas... ¿ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ!_" –volvió a gritarle- "_¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO PEGAR A UNA CHICA! ESPERA A QUE TE VEA QUE TE DARÉ UNA PALIZA..._"

-es que... bueno... yo... sé que no tengo excusa... pero llamaba para decirte que me arrepiento... y Zabumon se arrepiente también por lo que antes hacíamos... espera que ahora se pone... –el muchacho se gira encontrándose en lugar de su digimon a su hermano pequeño con su digimon que lo miraban curioso- ¿eh¿Y Zabumon?

-no sé. –contestó el pequeño- cuando llegué aquí te vi hablando por teléfono...

-ese estúpido cobarde... –maldijo Mark.

-"_¡MARCUS ISHIDA! Modera tu lenguaje... de todas formas, aunque tu digimon me hablara no es a mí con quien tiene que hablar, sino con mi digimon, y en estos momentos no se encuentra._"

-¿y eso?

-"_le han encargado una misión muy importante..._"

o.o.o.o.o

En el mundo digital, en una pradera desierta donde solo se encontraban dos digimons, uno enfrente del otro, una con aspecto de mariposa y el otro tenía aspecto de seta.

-oye monada, no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, así que lárgate sino quieres salir mal parada. –dijo el digimon seta.

La digimon ante esas palabras no pudo evitar sonreír como si hubiera dicho el chiste más gracioso.

-¿crees que me das miedo¿Eh, Mushromon? –dijo la digimon dando un paso al frente que provocó que su contrario retrocediera sintiendo un poco de temor- además se me ha encargado la misión de eliminarte... eres un digimon muy peligroso... y los digimons como tú, hay que destruirlos completamente...

-¿Kazemon, qué te hace pensar que lo podrás conseguir?

-tú no sabes con quien te enfrentas realmente. –cambiando su sonrisa por una maliciosa- de todas formas, para que veas que te doy ventaja, te dejo que digievoluciones a Cherrymon...

-no me hará ninguna falta... ¡hongo bomba!

-¡brisa de pétalos!

Y el ataque de la digimon anuló sin ningún problema el de la seta quedándose de piedra.

-te lo diré una vez más, o digievolucionas o no tendré ningún problema en convertirte en sopa de seta. –le aconsejó con suma naturalidad.

-muy bien tú te lo has buscado... –un resplandor recorrió por su ser y aquella seta pasó a ser una especie de tronco con ojos y boca.

-oye, en tu forma campeón sigues sin poder derrotarme... –le advirtió Kazemon divertida.

-ahora verás tú presumida... ¡leñazo!

Un haz de energía salió de la boca del digimon tronco. Un ataque que Kazemon no conocía y que la había cogido por sorpresa, por lo que se apartó esquivándolo ágilmente.

-vaya, vaya... –dijo Kazemon conservando la calma- ahora veo que no eres un como los otros Woodmons. Tendré que ponerme seria yo también. –elevó las manos hacia el cielo juntándoles y comenzó a girar y a girar rápidamente, tanto que había provocado un huracán de color lavanda alrededor de su cuerpo- ¡danza de aire!

De ese huracán salieron haces de energía rosáceas que salieron disparadas como cuchillas e hirieron a Woodmon.

Kazemon, poco a poco dejó de girar y acabó en una posición muy femenina.

-veo que tú tampoco eres una digimon cualquiera... ahora entiendo porque nunca han osado atacarte... pues ahora me dejaré de contemplaciones y te atacaré con todo mi poder...

Nuevamente el digimon comenzó a brillar y de un tronco pasó a ser un árbol más grande con cuatro manos donde en una de ellas tenía un bastón dándole una especie de sabio.

-te tardaste mucho en digievolucionar... –dijo Kazemon aún tranquila- pero como tú has dicho, basta de juegos... yo también tengo mi as bajo la manga...

-vamos bonita... ¿no pretenderás que una digimon en tu nivel puede vencer a un híper campeón?

-¿quién ha dicho que te vencería en este nivel? –le preguntó con una sonrisa, y entonces ella comenzó también a brillar en una luz mezcla entre el lavanda y el rosa, y al instante se formó una sombra negra en medio de esa luz. Una sombra que aún tenía forma de mujer que portaba un báculo y una especie de falda larga.

-¿no puede ser?-dijo asustado Cherrymon- ¿ha digievolucionado?

La sombra que aún no se podía observar con claridad, extendió su báculo hacia Cherrymon saliendo un haz de fuego dejando a su rival calcinado.

-el problema de digimons cobardes como tú es la excesiva confianza en uno mismo de que todos somos iguales...

El cuerpo de Cherrymon se fue descomponiendo y sus datos salieron volando por el cielo.

La sombra volvió a extender su báculo reteniendo esos datos y al instante volvió a ser Kazemon. Voló hasta estar a la altura de los datos de Cherrymon y con su cuerpo los absorbió sintiendo la energía del digimon planta.

Cuando finalizó el proceso, descendió hasta el suelo.

-ahora jamás volverás a resucitar en la Ciudad del Comienzo... tus días se han acabado.

-Kazemon¿qué has hecho? –dijo una voz de pronto a sus espaldas.

La digimon se giró encontrándose con su compañera que tenía los brazos cruzados y mirándola con cierto reproche. Se dio cuenta de que había sido espectadora de todo lo que había pasado ya que estaba sentada en una de las rocas altas.

-solo he hecho lo que se me ha mandado. –contestó.

-¿también te han mandado que absorbieras sus datos? –arqueando una ceja.

-mi misión consistía en destruirle por completo. Y esa es la única manera de hacerlo.

-tienes razón, por lo menos ese digimon ya no nos resultará nunca más un estorbo. –saltando de la roca hasta el suelo.

-así es...

-venga, vámonos a casa...

Y humana y digimon se perdieron en el horizonte donde el cabello de ambas se revoloteaba a causa del fuerte viento que comenzaba hacer en el Mundo Digimon.

o.o.o.o.o

Al día siguiente, en el Mundo Real, en Japón, concretamente en Odaiba en la parte central de la ciudad donde abundaban los grandes centros comerciales, tiendas y salas de videojuego. En una tienda de ropa, especializada en uniformes escolares un pequeño grupo de niños se encontraban al lado del guardarropa, esperando a uno de los suyos, aunque uno de ellos tenía gesto desesperado.

-vamos Nat-chan... dímelo... –pidió un pequeño niño rubio.

-que no pienso decírtelo. –contestó firme la niña al otro lado del guardarropa.

-pero¿por qué? Oye, que somos parientes... –siguió suplicando Takeshi quien tenía sobre su cabeza a Tokomon.

-lo que eres es un cotilla. Pareces Kazumi en esos aspectos. Además¿para qué te interesa saber una conversación entre chicas¿Para qué lo quieres saber?

-porque hoy Kazumi y Minami cada vez que me miraban se reían por lo bajo... por lo que me da la impresión que hablasteis de mí...

-hermano, yo que tú no insistiría, ya sabes que cuando Nat dice que no, es que no...

-esta bien, pues hablaré con Minami... ella sí se sabe preguntar, cantará todo eso de lo que hablasteis en esa reunión solo para chicas. Como tiene la lengua muy larga. –dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-querido primito, yo que tú no lo intentaría, porque le advertimos que si hablaba le contaríamos su secreto a cierta persona... –dijo Nat con una sonrisa que Takeshi pudo percibirla aún sin verla.

-oh... esta bien... –dijo Takeshi rindiéndose y cruzándose de brazos. Pero, observó al otro integrante que estaba ahí con su digimon en brazos y sonrió- oye Aki-chan, mi adorado primito¿tú estuviste presente?

-sí, Nat me dejó... –contestó inocentemente.

-¿y de qué hablaron?

-¡Takeshi! –le reprochó su hermano mayor.

-pues lo siento primo, pero le hice prometer a Nat que no dijera nada a nadie...

-ahrgg... –se lamentó el niño haciendo que su digimon casi cayera de su cabeza.

-oye Take-chan ten cuidado o tendré que ir a la cabeza de Isaki... –le advirtió el pequeño digimon.

-ey Tokomon tú con tu compañero y yo con el mío... –dijo Salamon celosamente.

-pero si estás sobre su hombro...

-pues ahora estoy sobre su cabeza... –dijo la digimon cambiando de lugar.

-Salamon compórtate que estás en el nivel principiante. Ya por eso tendrías que ser más madura que los otros. –le regañó Isaki.

-a todo esto¿cómo es que tú eres la única que aún mantiene en el nivel principiante la misma forma y el mismo nombre que del digimon que vienes? –preguntó Pyokomon curiosa que estaba al lado de Aki.

-es verdad. ¿Y también por qué YukiPoyomon tiene forma y nombre diferente en la etapa bebé cuándo todos nosotros tuvimos el mismo que nuestros papás? –preguntó Tsunomon esta vez.

-pues no lo sé... –contestó Salamon volviendo al hombro donde se encontraba más cómoda- yo cuando digievolucioné pensé que sería un digimon parecido a Salamon como pasó con Zabumon, SnowoAgumon y los otros... y en cuanto YukiPoyomon, vete tú a saber...

-seguramente el que tú estés en la misma forma como la de Gatomon en principiante, se deba a que mi madre siempre ha tenido su digimon en el nivel campeón y seas otra cuando vuelvas a digievolucionar... –explicó Isaki.

-¿quién va a volver a digievolucionar? –preguntó la voz de una mujer apareciendo en escena con su digimon a su lado.

-nada mami, solo nos preguntábamos algo sobre Salamon... –contestó Takeshi.

-oye, ahora que caigo... ¿dónde están Toji y Koromon? –preguntó Isaki mirando para todos los lados de la tienda sin ver a su primo.

-cuidando de Hinode. Ese niño le ha cogido mucho cariño a la pequeña. –contestó Gatomon sonriendo- creo que cuando nazca su futuro hermanito hará un buen papel como hermano mayor.

-que esto me llega a recordar que tendrías que hacerlo tú Takeshi... –dijo Kari ligeramente enfadada.

-pero¿por qué yo precisamente?

-porque eres su hermano.

-pero Isaki...

-Isaki la cuidó ayer todo el día y ahora te toca a ti... –le cortó su madre.

-pero él tuvo la ayuda de Patamon que no se despegaba de Hinode. No es justo... –murmuró el niño por lo bajo.

-tía Kari, tía Kari... –apareciendo Toji con el carrito de bebé y la pequeña Hinode dentro- Hinode parece muy alterada... –dijo preocupado.

-eso es que está cansada de estar ahí sentada... –respondió Kari comprendiendo a la niña y sacándola del carro para tenerla en su regazo donde se sentía mucho mejor.

YukiPoyomon observando lo que la madre de su compañera había hecho, no perdió el tiempo en hacer lo mismo e ir a los brazos de Gatomon, que sonrió.

-oye mamá Gatomon, a mí no me hacías eso cuando era pequeña... y tampoco que papá Patamon estuviera tan pendiente de mí... –dijo Salamon estando nuevamente celosa.

-vaya Gatomon, tienes problemas de familia como los humanos... –murmuró Kari divertida- por cierto, llevamos aquí bastante tiempo¿Nat aún no ha acabado de mirarse el uniforme?

-ahora que lo dices es verdad... Nat¿estás bien? –preguntó su digimon preocupada.

-sí... pero... ¡no pienso salir¡¡Y mucho menos ir así al colegio!

-Yamato no ha conseguido que Nat pueda llevar pantalones¿verdad? –preguntó Kari con cierto temor a su sobrino, Tsunomon y a Pyokomon que asintieron con la cabeza- ay... sin duda esta niña es una mezcla entre Yamato y Sora... a ver Nat, cariño, pero al menos sal para que te veamos...

La cortina se fue descorriendo y de ahí se vio a la rubia con el uniforme que constaba de unos mocasines blancos, una pequeña falda volteada de un color verde lima, un jersey amarillo pálido más abajo de su cintura, debajo de ella una camisa blanca y un lazo azul alrededor de su cuello que parecía una corbata.

Toji al verla así se quedó con la boca abierta y babeando por lo preciosa que se encontraba su amiga en esos momentos.

-vaya prima, estás guapísima... –le alabó Isaki.

-y tanto, que has dejado callado a Toji-kun... –dijo divertido Takeshi provocando un claro sonrojo en su primo que no pasó por alto por Nat que solo podía mirarlo tristemente.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

_Actualmente, en la noche después de los pensamientos de Taichi._

-oye mamá¿cómo puedes tratar a un amigo que sabes que está enamorado de ti, pero que en realidad no sientes nada por él? –le preguntó Nat varios días después de aquel día en la tienda, mientras la ayudaba a recoger la ropa.

-¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

-pues... pues... bueno... es para aconsejar a una amiga mía... –la típica excusa, pensó la niña. Sonaba ya tan vieja que estaba segura que su madre se daría cuenta de que la estaba mintiendo.

-pues, para estar con ese amigo, lo único que se ha de hacer, es seguir siendo tú misma, pero sin darle esperanzas de que tras tus acciones se esconde un aprecio por él. ¿Entiendes?

-pero... ¿cómo hacer eso?

-eso es lo difícil cariño. –contestó con una tierna sonrisa- pero sé que encontrarás la manera.

-¿qué? no mamá... de verdad que no es para mí... además yo soy muy joven para enamorarme... tengo solo 11 años...

Sora rió por los argumentos de su hija. Quizás fuese todavía una niña en el asunto del amor, a pesar de que su comportamiento era más maduro que el de los demás.

-Nat, no importa la edad, sino los sentimientos... mira a tu tío Tk... con ocho años y se enamoró de tu tía... fíjate que cuando la conoció, dejó de ser el niño de tu padre y pasó a ser un niño que no dependía de su hermano para que tu tía Kari le viera con otros ojos...

-pero mamá... yo... yo soy muy diferente a tío Tk... quiero decir... soy más ruda...

-Nat, yo sé que algún día cambiarás y madurarás y te convertirás en una niña más tierna y dulce...

-si tú lo dices... –dijo sin mucho ánimo- voy hacer los deberes...

Sora suspiró fuertemente. Tener dos hijos de la raza de Yamato, ambos con miedo al amor y en el fondo sentimentales hacía que recordara como era su marido cuando era pequeño.

Ahora que pensaba en su marido, ese día cuando había llegado no había salido de la habitación en toda la tarde que llevaba en casa.

-quizás esté cansado o algo... –recogiendo el montón de ropa de su hijo mayor y dirigiéndose a su habitación donde al abrirla se encontró lo mismo que hace varios días, a su hijo sentado en la cama con la cara amargada y a su digimon en el suelo mirándole angustiadamente- ¿sucede algo?

-nada mamá... –contestó con voz apagada.

Sora se acercó a su lado y dejando la ropa sobre su escritorio se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-¿aún te sientes mal por lo del castigo?

-no... además, papá tenía razón para castigarme... me vino bien...

-¿entonces? –insistió la pelirroja.

-me da miedo... –contestó finalmente.

-¿te da miedo? –repitió Sora confusa- ¿tu padre?

-no. Me da miedo coger la armónica que papá me devolvió, la que me regaló hace meses... y tocarla ahora... siento que ya no es como antes... siento que ya no me la merezco... como él dijo...

-yo le he dicho que no pensara en eso, que no es verdad, pero no me quiere hacer caso... –dijo Zabumon con cierta pena.

Sora observó como su hijo mayor se encontraba tan desanimado y con la cara larga que no pudo por más que fruncir el entrecejo y hablar largo y tendido con Yamato.

Conocía muy bien esa mirada, él mismo la tenía cuando se sentía completamente solo y sin querer socializarse con los demás.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio encontrándolo sentado en la repisa de la ventana donde observaba seriamente el cielo y los puños fuertemente cerrados, donde la mujer estaba convencida que si seguía se haría sangre.

De todas formas, aquello era secundario. Primero estaba el comportamiento de su hijo, y solo él, su padre, podría arreglarlo.

-Yamato... –dijo Sora tras minutos de silencio, donde al parecer el rubio se había dado cuenta de su presencia en esos mismos instantes.

Poco a poco fue girando la cabeza y el valor que antes Sora tenía, había sido perdido por aquella mirada intensa, llena de odio que estaba dirigida hacia ella. Sin poder evitarlo, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar sintiéndolas como gelatina. No quería flaquear ante aquella mirada que nunca le había dado, pero no podía evitarlo.

-¿qué... qué ocurre? –preguntó temblorosa.

Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, solo el ver que Matt volvía a mirar por la ventana, aunque esta vez concretamente la calle.

-Yamato... ¿pasa algo?

-no... –contestó algo cortante- ¿podrías marcharte y dejarme solo? –le dijo, aunque en su tono sonaba más una orden que una petición.

Aquellas palabras con aquel tono irritaron de sobremanera a la pelirroja.

-no, no pienso hacerlo, porque para empezar necesito tu ayuda con Mark... tu maldito castigo ha empeorado su carácter en vez de mejorarlo... –le reprochó- ¿acaso crees que la soledad es un buen castigo para que aprenda la lección? Ahora se siente insignificante.

-ese tema ya no tiene ninguna importancia sobre mí... además una persona si se convierte en solitaria aprende a ser más sensible con sus sentimientos... pero... ahora me doy cuenta de que no vale en este mundo tan hipócrita... –agregó con cierta ironía

-¿a qué viene eso? –preguntó confusa- Yamato estás muy raro...

-te equivocas... –levantándose de la repisa para estar frente a ella- he estado raro, comportándome como un imbécil, pero ahora que tengo las cosas claras no pienso seguir haciendo el ridículo...

-Yamato... –susurró Sora algo asustada por su actitud- pero... ¿qué te pasa?

-a mí no me pasa nada... estoy como debería de estar... solo, abandonado y traicionado...

-¿qué? –si antes estaba asustada, esas palabras hicieron que se sorprendiera. Entonces se dio cuenta de que cogía su chaqueta y se marchaba de la habitación- ¿a... a dónde vas a estas horas?

-a dar una vuelta...

-pero... pero... pero Yamato... es muy tarde... es de noche y... y aunque vayas con Gabumon...

-voy solo... –recalcó y dejándola con la boca abierta sin poder dejar de acabar lo que iba a decir, abandonó la habitación.

Poco tiempo después, escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse y luego cerrarse en un golpe seco que hizo que se sobresaltara.

"-estoy como debería estar... solo, abandonado y traicionado..."

-Yamato... –recordando sus palabras que hacían confundirla. ¿Qué quería decir con aquello?

-Sora... –apareciendo Gabumon acompañado de Biyomon en la habitación- ¿qué ha pasado?

-hemos escuchado que la puerta se cerraba con violencia... –dijo Biyomon.

-ah... Yamato... Yamato se ha ido a dar un paseo...

-¿se ha ido sin mí? –preguntó Gabumon incrédulo.

-es lo que quería... –sentándose en el borde de la cama con una sonrisa triste.

-Sora¿ha pasado algo entre vosotros? –preguntó Biyomon esta vez preocupada por el rostro de su amiga.

-yo creo que no... que yo sepa... –empezando a dudar de sí misma.

-recuerdo que cuando nos marchamos, Matt estaba feliz y hasta dijo que iba a darte una sorpresa...

-espero que su cambio de humor no sea la sorpresa... –dijo Sora con miedo- Gabumon... tú que has pasado toda la tarde con él... ¿sabes si ha ocurrido algo fuera de lo común? –preguntó con una esperanza de que él supiera la respuesta.

-pues... no he estado toda la tarde con él... tuve que ausentarme una media hora para ir de compras y para cuando volví estaba encerrado en la habitación. Me pidió que lo dejara solo. Y también me dijo que mañana volveríamos al trabajo.

-entonces, quizás su humor se deba a que le hayan llamado del trabajo y hayan acortado sus vacaciones... –dijo Biyomon en un intento de animar a su amiga.

-quizás... –dijo Sora con una sonrisa. Era bueno pensar eso, pero no tendría sentido con las palabras que su marido le había dicho. Solo, abandonado y traicionado.

Parecía estar acusándola de algo. Pero¿de qué¿Y por qué su corazón palpitaba con fuerza¿Por qué volvía aquel presentimiento?

-Sora... –empezó Biyomon viéndola así, pero calló al observar a su amigo digital que tenía un rostro serio y que miraba con fijeza la ventana, como si hubiera visto algo- Gabumon¿pasa algo?

-no... no es nada... –sin despegar la vista de dónde la tenía. Con paso cauteloso fue acercándose al ventanal y lo abrió fijando su mirada en todas las direcciones como tratando de buscar algo o a alguien.

-Gabumon...

-me voy a buscar a Matt... –cortando a la pelirroja y saliendo de la habitación dejando confusas a humana y digimon.

-¿qué le habrá pasado?

-no lo sé. Pero ahora que me fijo, no es la primera vez que actúa así. Desde hace unos días se queda callado observando un lugar en particular y luego se dirige hacia ese lugar para comprobar algo. Aunque no sé el que. –le explicó Biyomon.

---

En otra parte, en una banca iluminada por la luz de la calle, un hombre se encontraba mirando el infinito cielo como si tratara de contar aquellas estrellas brillantes. Su rostro era de molestia, rencor y enfado. ¿Qué le había hecho el mundo para tener que sufrir siempre por una cosa u otra?

-siempre... él siempre aparece en mi vida quitándomelo todo... -agachó la cabeza donde su cabello caía a cada lado impidiendo ver el dolor que tenía y que lágrimas comenzaban a formarse- no... él no tiene la culpa... solo yo... no merezco nada... ¿para qué habré nacido entonces¡¿Por qué! –dando un puñetazo al suelo donde se apreciaban las gotas de las lágrimas que caían irremediablemente.

-¡Yamato! –escuchó de pronto el rubio, por lo que se apresuró en secarse esas lágrimas que tenía en su rostro- por fin te encuentro... –dijo Gabumon todo jadeante.

-¿ocurre algo? –preguntó mirando hacia otro lugar, ya que conocía muy bien a su digimon y notaría el estado de vulnerabilidad que tenía hace un rato.

-bueno... puedes llamarlo a tontería, pero... sentí algo...

-ya veo... –contestó sin haberle hecho mucho caso y respondiendo por responder.

-Matt¿volvemos a casa? Ya es muy tarde y Sora ha quedado un poco preocupada.

-un poco preocupada... –repitió Matt para sí mismo soltando una mueca- claro que tenía que ser solo un poco... muy preocupada es pedir demasiado...

-¿Matt? –llamó Gabumon confuso sin entender nada de lo que hablaba.

-no es nada, olvídalo... pero prefiero quedarme un rato más aquí...

-pero, mañana hay que madrugar para ir a trabajar y...

-quiero quedarme aquí. –repitió con voz firme.

Gabumon no pudiendo contradecirlo, no dijo nada más. Pero no se marchó, sino que se quedó a su lado como siempre había hecho y principalmente por temor a esa fuerza que hace rato había sentido. Una fuerza que le era muy familiar. Pero, lo que se preguntaba era¿de quién?

---

No muy lejos de los dos humanos, un extraño ser cubierto entre las sombras donde solo se podía ver que era de estatura media y mirada afilada, sonreía maliciosamente.

-muy bien Gabumon, felicidades... –dijo maliciosamente para sí mismo aquel ser- tu fama como el digimon que presiente a los otros gracias a tu fantástico olfato se merece... pero... una cosa es presentir y otra muy distinta es atraparme... y ahora estás tan preocupado por ese idiota humano que usaré eso en mi beneficio para poder destruiros de un solo golpe y después te daré en donde más te duele... lástima que no vayas a vivir para verlo...

Dicho esas palabras, ese ser saltó de los árboles donde se encontraba, saltando de edificio en edificio yendo a su destino el cual su superior le había asignado.

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Esto ha pasado de la supuesta aventura al drama. Y es que cuando la cosa es sorato, no puedo evitar emocionarme. Pero no os preocupéis que esto solo es este capítulo y el siguiente donde las cosas se resolverán o quizás haya sangre. La mía me refiero ;P Bueno, que también aparte habrá sangre. De las muertes que habrá a lo largo del fic. Si hay malos, habrá que matarlos¿no? Pero también puede morir alguno bueno. Algunos ya me conocéis y puedo llegar con cualquier cosa. Eso sí, el final (según mi opinión) es muy bonito. Aunque para eso falta mucho y es por eso que estoy actualizando este fic continuamente.

Pues bien, gente amante del sorato, 14 de febrero, el capítulo que esperabais (que espero no defraudaros)

Respeto a este capítulo, Tai siempre ha estado y lo está enamorado de Sora. Pero ella escogió a Yamato porque lo amaba¿o no?

Y bueno, como veis he puesto que Shizu estaba embarazada por una razón que ocurrirá en el futuro. No, no voy a matar a la criatura. Ya no habrá más niños que mueren a temprana edad. Así que respirad tranquilos. Descartad por completo esa idea.

Hablando de ese bebé¿vosotros qué creéis que será¿Niño o niña? Yo ya lo sé y también sé como se llamará y su digimon.

También en este capítulo no se ha mencionado mucho a los hijos, pero ya llegarán sus capítulos donde serán los máximos protagonistas. Y en cuanto a Mark y a Sanae quizás en el siguiente ponga algo de ellos dos.

Aclaro antes de que se me olvide, que el ataque de Kazemon, Danza de Aire, es inventado se me ocurrió un día para darle un ataque más poderoso que una simple brisa. Y el de Mushromon, Leñazo, el ataque no es inventado pero la forma en que lo lanza sí. También aparecerán otros digimons de Tamers o Frontier, que no serán lo que parecen. Yo solo uso su nombre y su aspecto físico.

Quería comentar de paso, que había dicho que publicaría antes de éste, el segundo capítulo de Yuuki Vs Okami, pero como ayer estuve trabajando en el tercer capítulo que me falta nada para terminarlo, creo que podré publicarlo antes del 14 si es que no hay cambio de planes.

El resultado de la votación se verá en la siguiente sesión de "Entrevista", así que pido nuevamente voto. Como dicen en un programa, las líneas están nuevamente abiertas.

Y para terminar quiero dar agradecimiento especial a: _Lord Pata, sakura-hop, Sora Takenouchi Ishida, Chikage-SP, __HeLLeNsItA16, Alexeigirl, Sora-malfoy, 'Ayumi'-Night Beauty-, Matt-Danny04, Dany-kanuto-Link, Naoko Tsukino, LuNaLia. _

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews que me han sorprendido y animaron mucho. Espero que os guste también este capítulo. Que no quiero ser pesada y decir que me ha quedado raro, ya que vuestra opinión es la que cuenta. Yo lo hago con todo mi esfuerzo y cariño para todos vosotros. Y repito que si queréis que os conteste los reviews, para los que no estéis registrados dejadme vuestro email.

'Atori'


	10. Lo que ocasiona una larga relación

**Advertencia:** capítulo sorato 100 lleno de drama y romance... (vamos, yo lo veo así)

--------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 8: LO QUE OCASIONA UNA LARGA RELACIÓN

Azul. Mi color favorito. Fuera donde fuera cada vez que veía alguna cosa derivada del azul me gustaba. Agradecía el que mis ojos fuesen también azules. Lo malo fue mi cabello. Rubio, amarillo como el oro o el trigo al Sol.

Amarillo, ese es el color de mi hermano. Y también el verde, el color de la esperanza. Con esa palabra es como podríamos definir a mi hermano pequeño. Un chiquillo de cabellos rubios como los míos y ojos azules. Dulces y pacíficos que transmitían calor y paz. Yo adoraba esos ojos y al mismo tiempo los envidiaba. Los míos a pesar de tener mi color favorito, eran rebeldes y con un toque misterioso, incluso podía decir que tenían un aire que reflejaba lo malo.

En el colegio todos los niños me miraban raro y se alejaban lo más posible de mí como si fuera un bicho raro, dejándome solo y sintiendo lo horrible que era el sentirse marginado.

Entonces, fue cuando apareciste a mi vida.

Yo iba con mi madre y mi hermano que en ese tiempo tenía dos años, a encargar un ramo para una amiga de mamá que recientemente había tenido un niño, a una floristería que nos habían aconsejado como una de muy buena reputación donde la encargada era además una maestra del ikkebana. ¿Ikkebana? Palabra nueva para mí.

-mamá¿qué es el ikkebana? –pregunté yo llevando el carrito de bebé donde estaba mi hermanito.

-es el arte del arreglo de flores... dicen que las personas que lo practican deben ser pacientes y sentirse relajadas consigo mismas.

-pero a esa floristería a la que vamos, la encargada es una maestra especializada¿no?

-así es... según lo que me han contado, todos se sienten satisfechos con su trabajo.

Por mi inocente mente pasó la idea de querer preguntarle los nombres de todas las flores que fuesen azules. Y es que quería conocer todo lo azul posible.

Llegamos a aquella tienda, pequeña y sencilla pero hermosa, donde tanto en el exterior como en el interior estaba adornado por bellos adornos florales y al fondo un mostrador con un adorno floral al lado, pero algo destacaba en él y era el tamaño. A diferencia de los demás, ese era muy pequeño. Pero lo que me gustó de él fue que tenía flores azules con una especie de algodones blancos, dándole un arreglo floral propia para el invierno. Mi estación favorita.

No lo dije antes, pero el invierno me gusta por la temporada del frío, y el frío me recuerda por alguna razón al azul.

Entramos en la tienda donde no había nadie en un principio, luego por la puerta de atrás una niña de casi mi misma estatura apareció dejándome con la boca abierta. Y no entendía el porque de esta sensación.

Ella era una niña de cabello pelirrojo corto como el de un niño y ojos grandes y rojos como el color del fuego. Todo lo contraste a lo que a mí me gustaba y lo que me llamaban en el colegio. Un niño frío.

-mamá, tenemos clientes... –dijo aquella niña y por la misma puerta apareció una señora de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos igual.

Por su parte, aquella niña se acercó a mí, más bien a mi hermano estando frente a frente, donde pude observar que llevaba puesto un kimono azul celeste y un obi rosa. Yo no podía pensar que estaba hermosa con aquel atuendo. Y que el rojo de sus ojos combinaba bien con el azul. Por un momento me paré a pensar como sería una persona con aquel cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules.

Pero¿qué digo? Si solo tengo cinco años, y esas ideas son solo de niñas y yo soy un niño, no, un chico mayor que cuida a su hermano como todo un hombre.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por la risa de mi hermano, y me doy cuenta de que aquella niña estaba jugando con él con naturalidad. Como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Pero mi sorpresa fue que mi hermano se riera. Él siempre era tímido cuando se relacionaba con alguien desconocido. Pero ella había conseguido que se mostrara tal y como era desde el primer momento. No me quedaba otra cosa que pensar que ella estaría acostumbrada y tendría algún hermano pequeño.

-¿y cómo te llamas? –le preguntó.

-se llama Takeru... –respondí yo saliendo detrás del carrito y poniéndome al lado.

-ah... –dándose cuenta de mi presencia, pues el carrito por lo grande que era, tapaba todo mi cuerpo. Y es que desde que había nacido mi hermano, empecé a sentir que yo ya era mayor, que tenía la necesidad de cuidarlo y protegerlo. Era por eso que siempre estaba al lado de Takeru y cada vez que lloraba yo llegaba antes que mis padres para cogerlo y ver que era lo que tenía- ¿eres su hermano? –me preguntó curiosa.

-sí...

-¿y cómo te llamas? –me preguntó con familiaridad.

-Yamato. Yamato Ishida.

- yo me llamo Sora Takenouchi... encantada...

-¿Sora¿Tu nombre significa cielo? –pregunté yo asombrado.

-así es... no es un nombre muy común... –dijo malinterpretando mis palabras.

-no, no se trata de eso...

Si su nombre significaba cielo, era como el cielo que a mí me gustaba. Cielo azul. Sin embargo, el mar no me gustaba mucho, ya que a pesar de ser azul hay veces que tiene tonalidades verdes. En cambio el cielo, aún cuando haya Sol o mal tiempo, el azul del cielo sigue presente. Incluso de noche.

Al decir verdad, de todo lo azul que existía, el cielo era lo que más me gustaba. Siempre tuve deseos de querer ir hacia allá arriba y observarlo.

-pues a mí tu nombre me gusta mucho... ¿significa armonía verdad?

-eh... creo que sí...

-¿y cuántos años tienes?

-cinco.

-igual que yo... –dijo contenta.

Me sorprendía aquella niña de nombre Sora. Nunca nadie se había acercado a mí para saludarme y ahí estaba ella, hablándome como si fuéramos amigos desde siempre.

-¿y vas al colegio?

-sí, empecé este año.

-yo empezaré el trimestre que viene... he estado con mi padre en uno de sus viajes y hace unas semanas volví a la ciudad... me encuentro algo aburrida pero me paso el tiempo aprendiendo a hacer arreglos florales para ser como mi madre. –añadió orgullosa.

-¿es que eres la hija de la encargada?

-sí... ¿ves ese pequeño arreglo? –señalando el que me gustaba- lo hice yo... fue mi primer arreglo floral... es por eso que es pequeñito...

-vamos Yamato, tenemos que irnos... –dijo la voz de mi madre tras haber hecho el pedido.

-voy... pues ya nos veremos Sora...

-un placer haber hablado contigo Yamato-kun... espero que me visites de vez en cuando...

-ah... esta bien...

---

Desde aquel día, cada vez que iba a la calle a hacer los recados que mi madre me mandaba, aprovechaba para pasar por aquella floristería, aún si tenía que dar un rodeo, para ver a aquella niña que me había llamado tanto la atención.

Lo que más me avergonzaba era cada vez que ella me descubría y salía de la tienda a propósito para saludarme con esa sonrisa que a mí me encantaba. Y poco a poco empecé a apreciar el color rojo, el color de sus ojos.

---

Llegó el siguiente trimestre, y como si la suerte estuviera de mi lado, la pusieron precisamente en mi misma clase, sentada a mi lado. No tardamos nada en hacernos grandes amigos. Me sentía muy bien a su lado. Sentía calidez y mucha ternura por su parte. Una ternura que no había sentido con nadie, ni siquiera con mis padres.

Sin embargo, no había contado con lo que sus compañeras opinasen de nuestra amistad y yo lo descubrí accidentalmente sin quererlo.

-oye Sora¿por qué te la pasas continuamente con Matt?

-¿qué tiene de malo? –contestó con otra pregunta en un tono molesto que nunca había escuchado.

-es que Sora-chan... –dijo otra voz algo insegura- es mejor que no te juntes con él... a todos nos asusta esa mirada tan fría que tiene... ¿a ti no?

-por supuesto que no... –contestó simple y con firmeza.

-pero... –intentó replicar otra.

-me da igual lo que digáis... yo seguiré con Matt... –y con esas palabras se marchó del aula y al abrir la puerta me encontró, y al ver mi rostro triste se dio cuenta que lo había escuchado todo, por lo que puso una cara compasiva sobre mí- Matt...

-¿así que piensan eso de mí? Ahora entiendo porque nadie se me acerca... ¿tan feo soy? –pregunté con una sonrisa triste bromeando un poco, aunque interiormente me sentía fatal.

-Matt, no pienses en eso... me tienes a mí... yo sé que detrás de tus ojos se esconde un niño tierno y adorable... el exterior no cuenta, sino el interior...

-gracias Sora...

No cabía duda de que aquella niña era no solo tierna, sino dulce y agradable. Desde aquel momento ella y yo éramos inseparables. Incluso se había apartado de aquellas niñas, ya que no le gustaba la gente que hablaba de otra por la espalda sin apenas conocerle.

---

Fueron pasando los años y nuestra amistad permanecía como el primer día. Pensé que nadie podría romperla. Ingenuo es lo que era. Había pasado por alto que ella era una niña muy alegre y sociable, y entonces apareció él, mi rival en todos los aspectos, incluso en el amor. Cuando lo vi por primera vez, por un momento tuve miedo de que Sora se alejara de mí, pues él era todo lo contrario a lo que era yo. Alegre, divertido, sociable...

Poco a poco ese niño se iba metiendo en nuestras vidas, sí nuestras vidas, porque vale, lo reconozco, en el fondo soy un egoísta, pero también soy un niño, y solo tengo una amiga. ¿Así que puedo permitirme ser egoísta, no?

Con el paso de los meses, la cosa fue a peor. Un día, mis padres me dijeron sin más que teníamos que mudarnos y antes de mi partida me había enterado que Sora también se mudaba pero a otra ciudad, lógico, y lo que más rabia me daba es cuando me lo había contado, me había dicho que Taichi también se mudaría y a su misma ciudad ciudad. Me sentí tan triste que cuando llegué a mi casa, la presencia de mi hermano no consiguió levantarme el ánimo.

Al llegar a mi nueva ciudad, si las cosas ya habían ido a peor, pues si hubiese un superlativo podría definir como era la situación en casa. Mis padres empezaron a discutir constantemente y finalmente, al cabo de dos años se divorciaron. Eso no me afectó, sino el hecho de que me separaran de Takeru.

Estaba solo. Mi madre se quedó con mi hermano y no quiso quedarse también conmigo. Sentí como si no le importara a nadie, pues solo soy un niño de siete años que necesita cariño. Pero ahora comprendo que el cariño es solo momentáneo. Te lo dan durante un tiempo y enseguida te pegan en donde más duele. ¿Para qué entregar entonces mi cariño a alguien si voy a ser lastimado? Soy incapaz de confiar en la gente, porque mi propia madre me ha traicionado al no quedarse conmigo como con Takeru.

---

Después del divorcio y los papeles firmados, mi padre y yo nos mudamos a Odaiba. La ciudad donde estaría Sora. Eso hizo que me alegrara interiormente.

Aunque no quisiera darle mi cariño a nadie, sí que se lo daría a Sora. Ella es la única en la que pude confiar de verdad y sé que estará a mi lado. Ya tenía muchas ganas de verla. Hablar con ella, saber que ha sido de su vida.

---

Cuatro años hace que estoy en Odaiba, ahora tenía 11 años. Mi comportamiento ha ido al traste desde que estoy aquí.

El ver como tu mejor amiga estaba a todas horas con aquel niño que consideras rival hace que te sientas traicionado. Ella había sido mi única esperanza, mi único pilar y escapaba de mí. Ya no estaba conmigo como antes. De hecho, ese lugar ahora era ocupado por Taichi.

No podía hacer nada. Solo sentir rabia y frustración.

¿Para qué amar si vas a ser lastimado? Espera... he dicho amar... ¿acaso la he llegado a amar?

Que importancia tiene eso, pues sé que aunque la ame, ella nunca va estar conmigo. Le gusta estar más con Taichi. Yo no le preocupo a nadie. Ni a mi hermano. Él ya quiere arreglárselas solo.

¿Solo?

Creo que así estoy yo.

La soledad no duele.

La soledad es la calma.

La soledad es buena compañía y si así tengo que estar por el resto de mi vida, no me importa, porque así no sufriré.

En mi corazón ya no hay luz, ya no hay esperanza, ya no hay amor... solo existe el vacío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Yamato¿nos vamos? Ya es muy tarde –preguntó Gabumon entrando en el despacho oscuro donde vio como su compañero observaba el cielo con cierta melancolía.

El hombre giró la cabeza inexpresivo saliendo de su trance donde los recuerdos de su pasado le hacían ver lo que debería haber hecho. Cerrar su corazón para no sufrir.

Sin embargo, la realidad había sido otra. Su rival se había convertido en su mejor amigo, todos le apreciaban, tenía un digimon que lo apoyaba en todo, se había enamorado, se había casado y había formado una familia.

Pero, el sufrimiento ahí estaba cuando se enteró de la verdad. Era tan dolorosa que deseó haberse hecho caso y estar por siempre en soledad.

Pero tuvo que ir al digimundo. Conocer a Gabumon y descubrir el amor.

-Matt, vámonos... –pidió el digimon rogando.

El rubio Ishida echó un vistazo al reloj. Las dos y media de la mañana. Buena hora para regresar y no tener que entablar una conversación con ella, solo verla.

-vámonos... –cogiendo su chaqueta y saliendo del despacho oscuro.

---

Eran las tres de la mañana y en la casa Ishida/Takenouchi se encontraba la mujer en el sofá durmiendo irremediablemente con la televisión encendida. Biyomon le había dicho un tiempo atrás que se fuera a acostar, pero Sora estaba firme a recibir a su marido fuera la hora que fuera. Por supuesto si el cansancio se lo hubiera permitido.

Alguien había abierto la puerta principal. Y un digimon que bostezaba irremediablemente le seguía como por arte reflejo.

-yo me voy para cama directamente... buenas noches Matt... –dijo Gabumon abriendo de nuevo la boca.

-buenas noches... –contestó su compañero humano algo serio.

El digimon fue hacia su habitación particular, pasando por la sala sin percatarse de que allí había alguien más. El sueño vencía más que la curiosidad que sentía.

Matt por su parte, se fue a la cocina para poder picar algo tratando de no despertar a su familia. Su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir encima de la mesa su parte de la cena. Aquello hizo que se sintiera más mal de lo que estaba. Llevaba un tiempo portándose de manera solitaria y distanciada, solo para huir, y ella...

-Sora... perdóname... –murmuró Matt.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que aquella casa no estaba en completo silencio. Unos murmullos procedentes de la sala se oía por lo que se dirigió hacia allí y encontró a su mujer durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá, acurrucada y tapada con una pequeña manta. Viéndola así no pudo por menos que agachar la cabeza lleno de disgusto contra sí mismo.

-Sora... ¿cuánto más vas a durar así conmigo...? sé lo que pasa entre nosotros... ahora lo tengo muy claro...

Menea la cabeza olvidando ahora aquello y la coge entre sus brazos y observa como ella inconscientemente se había agarrado a su camisa con fuerza acurrucándose mejor contra él, sintiendo aquel lugar totalmente agradable.

Matt volvió a suspirar sin saber que hacer.

La llevó hasta el dormitorio donde apartó la colcha y la depositó delicadamente sobre las finas sábanas. La cubrió con la manta y la observó donde dormía como un ángel. Preciosa y hermosa se veía así. Él era afortunado de tenerla... y más afortunado sería si ella le correspondiese...

recordar de lo que se había enterado y de que en el fondo de su corazón siempre sabía, pero que esos temores fuesen reales... le dolía... le desgarraba el corazón cada día...

Su temor más profundo se había hecho realidad.

Se dirigió a la ventana mirando el cielo oscuro tristemente. Conocía perfectamente el espacio exterior. Y lo que más deseaba era estar allá para siempre. Solo, sin nadie, sin su digimon.

Se sentó en la repisa de la ventana y hundió la cabeza con el alma destrozada recordando como se había enterado de aquello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un día de lluvia y Matt que tenía libre se encontraba limpiando la casa para cuando viniese Sora de trabajar recibirla con una sorpresa. Sus hijos no estaban en casa. Mark había ido por ahí a pasear en solitario con Zabumon como única compañía por el Mundo digimon, para relajarse del estrés como lo decía el adolescente.

Nat y Aki por su parte se encontraban con sus amigos jugando en alguna parte de la ciudad. Y su digimon, había ido a hacer la compra, tal como Yamato le había pedido. Una sorpresa para su mujer no solo implicaba hacer la limpieza, sino tener la cena hecha tras su duro día de labor.

Cuando Matt acabó de limpiar la sala, se dirigió a la habitación de matrimonio. Empezó a sacar los cajones, quitar lo que estaba en el interior para pasarles un trapo... pero cuando llegó a la mesilla de su esposa, al abrir el cajón, encontró su diario. La curiosidad le picó. Así que decidió echar un vistazo. Lo que él ignoraba es que por culpa de su curiosidad su vida iría al traste.

Nada más abrirlo se sorprendió por la fecha que tenía en la primera página: 16/03/1999

¿Cómo era posible que tuviera un diario con fecha de hace tantos años? De igual forma se aventuró a leerlo.

---

_Querido diario: (28/03/99)_

_Ésta es la primera vez que escribo en un diario. Y mi propósito para escribirte aún teniendo 11 años es para hablarte de mis amores. En especial de Taichi. _

_En primer lugar te contaré que cuando era pequeña, cuando tenía cinco años me había enamorado de Yamato, mi mejor amigo. Pero después tras mudarnos a lugares distintos y demás he comprendido que no podía estar enamorada porque era una niña y no entendía el amor. quizás fue que sentía pena por como le trataban o quizás fue una obsesión..._

---

Yamato se quedó de hielo ante esas palabras que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

¿Pena¿Una obsesión? Entonces¿ella le mintió en la adolescencia cuando dijo que le amaba desde niña? Era imposible.

Quería leer todo aquello y descubrir la verdad de su relación, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería que ella se enterara. Así que recogió todo lo que estaba por el suelo y mandó a paseo la limpieza.

---

_...a pesar de que Matt volvió a mudarse lo noto cambiado. Seco y duro. No parece aquel Matt que conocí, tierno y agradable. así que como a veces me da miedo su presencia estaré con Taichi, porque sé que me protegerá de él..._

---

¿Qué¿Qué él le daba miedo? Bueno, reconocía que se mostraba un poco tosco cuando tenían 11 años. Pero la separación de su hermano le habían dejado marcado y en el fondo él era alguien sensible.

Tras un largo tiempo y unas páginas más.

---

_Querido diario: (28/03/00)_

_Ya ha pasado un año desde que te escribo y como puedes ver cada vez estoy más enamorada de Tai. Aunque bueno, el otro día me regaló una horquilla espantosa. Me sentí tan mal porque yo esperaba algo mejor por parte suya. Como rosas... o no sé una declaración amorosa... pero... nada... que Taichi nunca se entera... pero ocurrió algo extraño pocos días después. Me mandó un email de disculpas y al lado de la firma un corazón. Entonces, me sentí feliz. Y ya no me importó que la horquilla fuese espantosa porque Tai me la había regalado con toda su intención..._

---

Tras varias páginas más, llegando a la mitad del diario, donde en su mayoría escribía Taichi esto, Taichi lo otro, indicando, aunque no con palabras, que sentía más que un aprecio hacia Yagami. Y eso empezaba a irritarle, tanto, que hasta apretaba con fuerza aquel viejo diario.

Sin embargo, la calma se adueñó de su cuerpo a partir del mes de septiembre de aquel mismo año, donde empezaba a escribir sobre él.

---

_Querido diario: (08/09/00)_

_El nuevo curso ya ha comenzado, Yamato y yo estamos en la misma clase. En realidad, tenía miedo de estar yo sola, pues como bien sabes, mis compañeras de clase me miran raro por pertenecer al equipo de fútbol. Creo que empiezo a comprender como debería sentirse Yamato cuando estábamos en Hikarioka._

_Destino irónico. Antes cuando era de Matt de quien escapaban y yo estaba a su lado, ahora es al revés._

_Reconozco que desconocía esa faceta tan considerada... creo que no le he juzgado bien... y me siento mal, porque yo misma odio ese tipo de personas... y durante este tiempo, lo he sido con mi antiguo mejor amigo. Me gustaría volver a comenzar como antes. Verle como aquel amigo que me había llamado tanto la atención. Quiero acercarme a Matt. solo espero que él no sea rencoroso por haber estado tanto tiempo alejada de él..._

---

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. No pudo evitarlo. Recordaba muy bien ese momento. Ella al día siguiente había llegado al colegio más nerviosa de lo habitual y se había acercado a él con la intención de decirle algo, pero las palabras se le había trabado y finalmente le había pedido disculpas sin ninguna razón, dejándole confuso.

Ahora entendía a qué venía aquello. Su vista se posó nuevamente en el diario.

---

_Querido diario: (14/03/02)_

_Hoy es el día de mi 14 cumpleaños y quiero contarte tantas cosas que no sé si seré capaz de llevar un orden para escribirte._

_Bueno, lo primero es que mis amigos me hicieron una fiesta de cumpleaños. Incluso Mimi vino de América expresamente._

_Pero, lo que quiero contarte en especial es el regalo que Yama me hizo. Lo que tanto deseaba. Un ramo de rosas y adicionalmente una sonrisa tierna suya. Aquella sonrisa había hecho que me sonrojara. Aún ahora la recuerdo y se me suben los colores. Y lo más importante, mi corazón late a mil por hora._

_Me gusta cuando sonríe así, lástima que lo haga de vez en cuando._

_Además quiero contarte que ahora que he crecido y comprendo a la perfección el amor, puedo afirmar que nunca he sentido pena u obsesión por Yamato, sino que lo amo. Pero¿de qué me vale amarle?_

_Él ya se ha convertido en todo un hombre con muchas admiradoras que le persiguen y le acosan. ¿Qué posibilidades tengo yo?_

---

_Querido diario: (24/12/02)_

_¿Puede existir un día más feliz que el de hoy¿Puede sentirse alguien tan alegre como estoy yo ahora?_

_Me pondría a dar saltos de alegría, pero hoy, Biyomon, está en mi casa, y no quiero que me tome por loca. Pero, es que tras superar mi miedo, he decidido confesarle mis sentimientos a Yamato y me ha correspondido. No sé porque, pero desde que me aceptó como su novia, lo noto más cambiado, pero para bien. Es como otra persona y me gusta mucho._

---

El rubio Ishida volvió a sonreír. Por supuesto que recordaba ese momento. Él la había aceptado y había pasado de ser aquel chico distanciado a un chico más cariñoso, se había dado una oportunidad. Aunque en realidad, aquello era tema nuevo para él. No sabía si abrazándola de aquella manera lo viese como posesivo. Y tras una semana, para no incomodarla, había vuelto a ser aquel chico distanciado. Incluso aún a sus treinta y ocho años lo llevaba haciendo. Y no solo con su mujer, sino con sus hijos.

Empezaba a cuestionarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero¿él qué sabía de cariño¿Qué era exactamente?

Cuando era pequeño, su madre nunca se lo había dado, y él había dado su "cariño" a Takeru, pero él tenía dos años y a esa edad lo único que necesitaba era atención. Y cuando había crecido por su exagerado cariño había empezado a cansarse de él.

-por eso es también que dejé de darle cariño a Sora... temía que se hartara de mí como pasó con Tk... –murmuró tristemente.

---

_Querido diario: (03/01/03)_

_No sé si me habré equivocado en declararme a Matt. No sé porque se ha distanciado tanto conmigo. Temo si le he hecho o dicho algo que le pareciera mal. Estoy muy angustiada y no sé que pensar. No sé. ¿Tendré que darle más tiempo¿O hablar directamente con él? No lo sé. Estoy tan confusa y al mismo tiempo tengo miedo. Miedo de si el hablarlo hace que lo dejemos. Y no quiero eso. No quiero separarme nunca de Matt._

---

Aquello le llegó a Matt, incluso le dolió lo que debería sentir en esos momentos su mujer. Tenía que haber estado más atento y haberle explicado él también sus temores. Estaba seguro que de ser así su relación habría sido mucho mejor. Como lo lamentaba ahora.

Pero aún estaba a tiempo, así que tan pronto como llegara y estuvieran asolas, hablarían largo y tendido.

Él quería cambiar. Ser como aquellos hombres de su oficina que abrazan a sus mujeres y a sus hijos con una sonrisa feliz, como si nos le viese en años.

Siguió leyendo y entonces, algo le dejó perplejo.

---

_Querido diario: (26/02/03)_

_No hay nada que hacer. Me he resignado al hecho. Matt es así de frío y distante con la gente. Pero lo entiendo. Yo aún seguiré a su lado aunque a veces me sienta incómoda con tanto silencio que hay entre nosotros. Comprendo que para él la vida no está llena de besos y abrazos._

_Y para variar las cosas Taichi ya no está tanto conmigo como cuando éramos niños. A mí me agrada mucho su compañía. Con él me lo pasaba muy bien. Es uno de esos amigos que nunca olvidas._

---

-¿otra vez Taichi? –murmuró Matt lleno de rabia.

---

_Querido diario: (07/03/03)_

_Hoy Matt me ha comentado que ha notado como Taichi huye de nosotros y me ha dicho que como no es un celoso pues que podía andar con Taichi de la misma manera que siempre he estado y así que Tai vuelva a estar con nosotros como antes. Una parte de mí se alegraba, pero otra me entristecía ya que entonces no tendríamos tiempo para pasarla los dos juntos. _

---

_Querido diario: (29/06/03)_

_Después de tanto tiempo donde trataba del mismo a modo a Taichi como a Matt, he descubierto que me vuelvo a encontrar confusa. Creo que amo a Taichi, pero no quiero hacer daño a Yamato. Él me quiere, a pesar de lo distanciados que nos encontramos. Ahora ya no viene a buscarme a los entrenamientos, de hecho, se lo pide a Tai, tampoco no me abraza como antes... y besar... en muy pocas ocasiones y además que soy yo la que se lo pide... _

_Y cuando estoy con Tai... no sé porque, pero siempre que me pasa algo mi cuerpo inconscientemente quiere refugiarse en él... _(NA: esta mención que hace Sora, se refiere a un suceso de la cuarta película, cuando hay un golpe de viento y Sora se apoya en el brazo de Tai) _aún delante de Yamato que éste no dice nada... lo considera como algo normal... no sé como vamos acabar, pero creo que yendo como va todo y su comportamiento hacia mí, estoy segura de que me dejará..._

---

_Querido diario: (30/07/03)_

_Hoy es el día más triste de mi vida. Tai se ha enamorado y profundamente. Nos ha presentado a su novia. La hermana de Yolei, Shizu. Me he sentido como si todas mis esperanzas se murieran... porque lo amo..._

---

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso así que cerró el libro con los ojos cerrados llenos de dolor y angustia. Así que ella fingía durante todos estos años estar enamorada de él. No se lo creía. Y a juzgar por guardar aquel diario supuso que en estos momentos aún lo estaba.

A su mente llegaban imágenes de cómo ella miraba a su mejor amigo-rival muy fijamente.

-así que era eso... Sora... tú estás enamorada de Tai...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Por qué?

Pensaba Yamato en la repisa mientras los recuerdos pasaban por su mente. Él siempre le daba su amor, a su manera. Cierto que había estado distanciado y que la mayor parte era por su culpa, pero ella tampoco se quedaba atrás.

Desde que se había enterado de aquello ponía la excusa de llegar tarde a casa y marcharse temprano a trabajar sin verla ni hablar con ella. No quería encontrarla despierta y hablar porque sabía que le diría lo que descubrió y pelearían. Pero muchas veces la situación se volvía complicada. Pues ella quería esperarle. Y tan solo llevaba unos míseros días. Unos pocos días, donde no había visto ni a sus hijos. ¿Qué clase de padre era?

-no puedo... no puedo... –se lamentó Matt en silencio- si los veo... la veo a ella... y todo se irá a pique...

No quería divorciarse de ella. No quería que sus hijos pasasen por lo que pasó él. No se lo merecían. Pero¿qué podía hacer? No podía pedir consejo a nadie. En ese aspecto se encontraba solo.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a dormirse dejando que los recuerdos le torturasen.

o.o.o.o.o

A la mañana siguiente, Sora despertaba y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cama. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Eso le dio igual. Esperanzada miró alrededor de la habitación poder encontrarse con Matt, pero era lo esperado. Estaba sola en aquel lugar que ahora le parecía frío y vacío. Y eso le dolía. ¿Qué le pasaba últimamente?

-¡maldición¿Por qué me evita? Muy bien Sora, pues de esta noche no pasa. –se dijo a sí misma firme y decidida.

-¿hablas sola? –preguntó Biyomon en el interior del cuarto.

-ah... Biyomon... no te oí entrar... –tras unos momentos de incertidumbre- oye¿por casualidad sabes a qué hora se marcharon Matt y Gabumon?

-hará media hora. Matt parecía muy cansado... ... -el ave dudó un poco antes de volver hablar- oye Sora, Gabumon y yo estamos intrigados¿qué os pasa? últimamente estáis distanciados...

-siempre ha sido así... –contestó dando un largo suspiro.

-pero esta vez es diferente. –insistió la digimon- Gabumon me cuenta que por las noches en su oficina se encuentra encerrado él solo, e ignora lo que hace.

-ya... olvídalo Biyomon... venga, ve a despertar a los niños mientras yo hago el desayuno.

---

-¿qué papá no va a desayunar con nosotros? –preguntó el pequeño Aki desilusionado.

-¿y eso? –preguntó Nat curiosa aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-se fue temprano... –contestó Sora con una voz inexpresiva mientras lavaba alguno de los platos para distraerse.

-¿y cuándo no se ha ido temprano? –dijo Mark sarcásticamente.

-venga Mark, ya es suficiente. No volvamos con tus típicos ataques de rabia. –intentó Sora calmarlo, pero lo único que consiguió es que el joven adolescente se enfurruñara todo.

o.o.o.o.o

La noche ya había caído en el barrio de Odaiba, en un piso en particular donde las luces estaban prendidas, aún con el silencio reinando cargado de un aura llena de tristeza a causa del cabeza de familia que no se encontraba, y es que a todos les afectaba, incluso a los digimons. Todos y cada uno de ellos intentaban probar algo de la cena, aunque fuera a la fuerza. Para Aki, aquello era difícil. Removía el tenedor en el plato hasta haberse quitado aquel nudo en la garganta que sentía. Su hermana al verlo así, quería alentarlo a que comiera, pero no sabía que decirle. Ante una situación como esa, se encontraba incómoda. Mark también se había dado cuenta de lo que su hermano sentía. Sabía que sino hacía algo, lloraría por su padre, y no le faltaría razón. No había aparecido por casa en días y no sabían nada de él. Repentinamente se escuchó como alguien sorbía por la nariz. Mark imaginando que había sido su hermanito se fue preparando para lo que le esperaría. Pero al verle, se sorprendió al descubrir que su rostro era de asombro y que miraba para otro lado, concretamente hacia su derecha donde estaba su madre. Se dio cuenta, de que Aki no era el único en verla sorprendido, sino que su hermana y hasta los digimons, por lo que tentado por la curiosidad giró la vista y se quedó como ellos.

-madre¿te pasa algo? -observando asustado como las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, que aparentemente la mujer no se había dado cuenta.

-¿cómo? –levantando la vista del plato como si volviera a la realidad y notó la humedad sobre sus mejillas- oh... estoy bien... -secándolas y las siguientes que salían sin poder evitarlo- estoy un poco cansada... por favor Mark, Nat recoged vosotros hoy la mesa... tú Aki por favor vete temprano para cama... –levantándose de la mesa para dirigirse a su habitación.

-Sora... –Biyomon se puso de pie.

-estoy bien... no te preocupes... –asomando una sonrisa falsa- por favor, déjame sola...

Y tan pronto como estuvo dentro, cerró la puerta de inmediato y sin poder aguantarlo más rompió a llorar de angustia, cayendo al suelo, sin poder sostenerse de pié. Había aguantado mucho durante la cena, pero había llegado a su límite. Su corazón comenzaba a desgarrarse que sentía ese dolor. Y los temores de que Matt no la quisiera la inundaban. Quería verle. Anhelaba estar a su lado. Quería que la abrazara. Aunque fuese solo unos minutos. Quería saber que aún la amaba. Solo eso.

-soy una egoísta... como puedo pedirle eso... cuando... cuando... creo sentir algo por Taichi... no... no... Taichi fue el pasado... Matt... –y se acurrucó toda escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas para llorar de ansiedad.

---

Eran las 3:45 de la mañana cuando Matt con Gabumon llegaban a su hogar. El hombre sin ningún cuidado, cerró la puerta haciendo algo de ruido que milagrosamente no despertó a nadie. Gabumon lo miró triste aún en las penumbras donde tenía una cara rara. La misma cara que llevaba desde el camino de vuelta.

-Matt... no es por nada, pero¿qué haces encerrado toda la noche?

-tengo que archivar algunas cosas... –le respondió dejando las llaves en el recibidor haciendo nuevamente ruido.

-¿y por qué no me dejas entrar? Me dejas solo en el pasillo, en medio de la oscuridad... ¿qué te pasa? te noto cambiado...

-ya te lo he dicho... necesito estar solo para poder concentrarme... si estás conmigo me distraería... –dijo cortante y con un tono enfadado que nunca había usado contra él, por lo que se arrepintió al momento- voy a comer algo... –dejándole solo en el pasillo.

Gabumon solo suspiró. Sabía que aquello de Matt era una mentira. Pero¿por qué le mentía¿Por qué tomaba esa actitud y desconfiaba de él?

-"¿pero, qué puedo hacer yo? Siempre fue mi mejor amigo, no hacía falta las palabras para saber lo que pensaba... pero ahora... ahora parece otra persona... no le entiendo... ¿qué hago?" –pensaba el digimon todo angustiado. Nunca antes se había sentido tan inseguro como en esa ocasión. Sentía que su compañero humano poco a poco se iba distanciando de él.

Llegó a su habitación con un disgusto en su rostro. Todos estarían durmiendo seguramente, pero al abrir se sorprendió de no ver a los pequeños digimons y a Biyomon mirando el cielo con fijeza. La digimon notó su presencia y se volteó donde como él tenía una cara cargada de angustia, pero al verle su rostro se iluminó de sobremanera.

-esta vez llegasteis más tarde... –fue lo único que pudo decir. La emoción que sentía de poder ver por fin a su amigo, no le permitía saber que decir otra cosa.

-¿qué... qué haces despierta...? es muy tarde...

-dormí un poco de día... para poder esperarte... –confesó con la cabeza gacha.

Gabumon se puso un poco colorado tras esas palabras que intentó ocultarlo haciendo una pregunta.

-¿y Zabumon, Pyokomon y Tsunomon?

-los hijos de Sora y Matt... –empezó con aquel rostro amargado que tenía al principio- se sentían tristes y solos, por lo que decidieron que les acompañarían en esta noche. Echan de menos estar con su padre, al igual que los digimons contigo.

-pero yo no puedo hacer nada al respeto... –sentándose en la cama y Biyomon le imitó- sabes que soy su compañero y ahora mismo no puedo dejarle para estar con vosotros... siento que alguien me vigila... pero Matt no se da cuenta... tiene ese comportamiento tan extraño... que no puedo saber en lo que está pensando...

-quizás... es eso lo que llaman los humanos... un bache que pasan a una edad determinada... –dijo Biyomon en un intento de animarle.

-no... sé que no es eso... algo le ha pasado... ah... –dándose cuenta de algo- lo siento Biyomon... sé que Sora también debe pasarlo mal por esto... en nombre de Yama te pido disculpas por lo que debe estar pasando... –se disculpaba todo arrepentido.

-no puedo mentirte que ella no esté muy contenta... hoy especialmente... –toda deprimida a punto de llorar-nunca la había visto así... parecía desesperada y angustiada... creo que teme que Matt ya no la ame... o que haga como su padre... y... y... que le pida el divorcio... y yo no quiero eso... no por Sora... sino porque ya no estaríamos juntos... eres mi mejor amigo... –llorando a lágrima viva.

-y no pienso irme... –contestó todo firme- Matt no se va a divorciar... si tiene la decencia, me opondré rotundamente.

-pero tengo miedo... –seguía insegura de la situación- por Sora, por los niños... por como acabe todo... no quiero perderte...

Gabumon estaba asombrado por lo que decía su amiga, en cierto modo él se encontraba igual, pero se serenó al ver como se encontraba la digimon y la abrazó cariñosamente en un gesto de reconfortarla, hecho que Biyomon agradeció.

---

Mientras, Matt llegaba a su cuarto con la cabeza gacha sin expresión alguna que fue sustituida a la sorpresa y al mismo tiempo a la decepción al ver que Sora estaba despierta a medida que leía un libro. Levantó la vista cuando escuchó como la puerta se abría y no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa en su rostro. Un rostro que reflejaba a pesar de todo el cansancio, por lo que Matt dedujo que en esos momentos estaría por caerse de sueño.

-ho... hola... –saludó algo nervioso dándole la espalda para cambiarse.

Sora se sentía aliviada y estaba completamente feliz. Por fin veía a Matt. En su interior quería saltar a su cuello y besarle como nunca. Decirle lo mucho que le había echado de menos. Pero ella no era así y eso la deprimió. Necesitaba aprender de la audacia de su amiga Mimi o también de Miyako. No solo en esos momentos, sino durante toda la relación que llevaban, más que nadie desearía un poco del comportamiento de sus amigas... y quizás su relación no fuera tan fría.

De tanto pensar no se dio cuenta de que Yamato ya se había puesto el pijama y se encontraba en cama en su sitio. Bastante apartado de ella y dándole la espalda.

Sora no se atrevió a decir nada, solo se limitó a mirar las letras del libro sin leerlo como llevaba haciendo desde que se había metido en cama para poder esperarle. El sueño había empezado a vencer sobre ella antes de la llegada de su esposo y ahora no notaba aquel sueño. Se sentía muy despierta. Alegría, dudas, preguntas, preocupaciones... tantas emociones sentía en esos momentos.

-has llegado muy tarde... –dijo Sora en un intentó de abrir conversación.

-ya... –fue lo único que dijo sin haberla mirado.

-¿comiste lo que te dejé?

-sí... –volvió a responder secamente con la vista en otro lado.

Después de dos intentos por parte de Sora de tener una charla con su marido se produjo unos intensos segundos en un silencio muy incómodo tanto para la mujer como para el hombre que interiormente se sentía mal por tratarla así.

-Matt... ¿cuándo tienes libre? –se aventuró a preguntar nuevamente.

-no lo sé...

-¿ni este domingo? –preguntó con un tono esperanzado.

-no lo sé... –volvió a repetir. Y como la vez anterior, había vuelto a mentir. Había empezado a trabajar, aunque la realidad era que esos días eran sus vacaciones. Y había vuelto al trabajo, o más bien dicho, a pasar las horas de la jornada laboral, encerrado en su despacho sin hacer absolutamente nada. Solo torturarse continuamente. Era una huída propia de cobardes y sabía muy bien que no podía estar así por siempre.

-Matt... por favor... coge este domingo aunque sea, libre... hazlo por los niños... –rogó su mujer.

Ya está.

Sora había mencionado lo que a Matt le dolía dejar. Sus hijos. Como deseaba volver a estar con ellos. Pero por culpa de aquello, no podía. Sabía muy bien que si estaba en casa no podría evitar sacar el tema y discutir. Y no quería que sus hijos vieran eso y quedasen traumatizados. Así como había quedado él. Sin embargo, en esa noche, con ella ahí sentía que no podía más y de un momento a otro explotaría.

-Mark se está volviendo tosco y como está con los cambios de la adolescencia te necesita... Nat está más solitaria que nunca... y Aki está destrozado... piensa que no estás porque ha hecho algo malo... y yo... –paró un momento para reprimir un sollozo, por lo que Matt la miró de reojo aún inexpresivo- yo pienso que es por mi culpa... Matt –empezando a llorar- te quiero... me duele mucho no poder estar contigo todos los días...

Matt se irguió y la observó detenidamente. Aquello que había dicho con lo que sabía, le sonaba falso y por primera vez en su vida la vio como una hipócrita. Enfadado por esa sensación que sentía, le dio igual todo lo que ocurriera al decir lo que iba a decir.

-Sora... ¿cómo puedes decir eso? por si no lo sabes, ya sé la verdad...

-¿qué...¿Qué sabes? –preguntó confusa temblándole el cuerpo entero y con sollozos.

-lo de Taichi... sé que siempre estuviste enamorada de él... –dijo finalmente con la voz apagada.

La mujer se llevó la mano a la boca avergonzada. Matt al ver esa expresión giró la cabeza hacia otro lado.

-no Matt... eso no es cierto... yo... –intentó justificar.

-¡déjame en paz! –le espetó lleno de celos.

Y sin decir nada más se levantó de la cama y se marchó de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo que se escuchó por toda la casa, pero que nadie apareció para averiguar que era lo que había pasado. El rubio Ishida se apoyó en la propia puerta todo angustiado cerrando los ojos, sintiéndola llorar amargamente.

Ya estaba dicho. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Ahora¿qué iba hacer¿Lo mismo que sus padres y marcharse de casa dejando a sus hijos sin la figura paterna que tanto es necesaria? Se encontraba tan confuso. Pero sabía que algo tenía que hacer.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose en el oscuro pasillo, y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada donde estaba su abrigo colgado. Y cogió algo que estaba ahí guardado y que conservaba, aquel diario donde revelaba secretos que hubiera deseado no descubrir.

Quizás por masoquismo, quiso leer un poco de aquello por lo que se dirigió hacia la repisa de la ventana para no encender ninguna luz. Se acomodó en aquel lugar y abrió el diario justo donde lo había dejado.

---

_Querido diario: (30/07/03)_

_Hoy es el día más triste de mi vida. Tai se ha enamorado y profundamente. Nos ha presentado a su novia. La hermana de Yolei, Shizu. Me he sentido como si todas mis esperanzas se murieran... porque lo amo o quizás no. A Matt lo quiero más que a nadie a pesar de su carácter frívolo y distante. Y no se puede amar a dos personas. Entonces¿por qué me molesta que Taichi se muestre tan cariñoso con su novia? Porque es lo que de verdad siento cuando le vi tan atento con ella._

_Un momento, en ese caso, no es que esté enamorada o crea estarlo. Es solo que siento celos de ese comportamiento que Taichi tiene con su novia y que yo deseo que Matt haga lo mismo. Pero es completamente imposible. Él es así y si quiero estar a su lado, tendré que aguantarlo y lo aceptaré._

---

-¿qué... qué...? –se preguntaba Matt a sí mismo ante lo que leía. Pasó las páginas del diario buscando una fecha en especial, esperando que estuviera escrito aún con los años que habían pasado. Y la encontró. Pero ahora esperaba que algo que había observado en aquel día en especial y que le había dejado con mil ideas rondando sobre su cabeza estuvieran ahí explicadas.

---

_Querido diario: (11/11/2025)_

_La pequeña Hinode es una auténtica dulzura que ha sabido como entrar en los corazones de sus tíos. Siempre tienen que estar compitiendo con la sola idea de tener en brazos a sus sobrinos los primeros. Y como es la costumbre, se han vuelto a enfrentar con un videojuego quedando en tablas como siempre. Me había enfadado mucho con Matt de verlo actuar como un niño, pero interiormente estaba loca por él. Esa faceta suya lo hace increíble. Si fuese así también en casa. Pero... ya sé que eso es pedir un imposible._

_Por su parte, hoy al observar a Taichi y como Shizu se metía con él, no podía sentir envidia de lo bien que iban en su matrimonio. Cálido y no frío como el nuestro. Pero como te digo siempre, a mí eso no me importa. Con tal de estar con Matt para siempre me conformo._

_Y como te he dicho en múltiples ocasiones, no sé que haría si me dejara. Creo que me moriría..._

_Lo quiero tanto que estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi felicidad por estar con él..._

---

Como aquel día en el que se enteró de la supuesta verdad donde creía que su mujer estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, volvió a cerrar el libro sintiéndose un completo idiota.

-¡mierda¡Soy un imbécil!

Dejó el diario sobre la repisa y se encaminó cuanto antes hacia su habitación y pedirle disculpas y rogando que ella no fuera rencorosa.

Cuando estuvo delante de la puerta de su habitación, soltó un largo suspiro y con sumo pesar, como si aquella puerta pesase la abrió lentamente y la encontró en la cama, bocabajo, todavía llorando, escondiendo sus lágrimas en la almohada. Se sintió culpable de su estado y quería correr a su lado para tranquilizarla. Pero, temía como reaccionase, igual que temía cuando habían empezado su relación y creía molestarla con sus actos cariñosos. Aquella lección la había aprendido cuando Tk se hartó de su sobreprotección y él, al igual que Sora, no quería perderla.

-Sora... –la mujer paró de llorar y se volteó a verlo- yo... –empezó Matt completamente arrepentido, aunque no sabía muy bien como disculparse.

Pero no tuvo tiempo a pensar ya que notó como el cuerpo de Sora le abrazaba con fuerza desesperada volviendo a llorar.

-por favor, créeme... yo no amo a Taichi... de verdad... solo te amo a ti...

La mujer formulaba frases sencillas llenas de arrepentimiento y además había hecho algo poco inusual en ella. Pero ya no sabía que hacer, para hacerle creer la verdad de sus palabras. Sintió como su abrazo era correspondido, y sorprendida le miró fijamente.

-perdóname... –susurró por fin- yo tengo la culpa... leí tu diario... y pensé que estabas enamorada de Tai... pero ahora... casualmente, seguí leyendo su contenido y supe la verdad... que tú no le quieres... por favor, te pido que me perdones por leer tu diario y mi comportamiento hacia ti...

Sora estaba sin palabras, no sabía que decir. Se acordó algunos hechos que había escrito cuando estaba haciendo primaria y comprendió que tenía derecho a molestarse si ponía a Taichi en casi todas partes, pero solo hasta que se enamoró de él.

-lo entiendo... –pudo decir la pelirroja.

-Sora... yo... ¿de verdad... de verdad que te gustaba ese cariño que te di cuando comenzamos?

-claro... pero sé que eres como eres... y me da igual... –dijo con una media sonrisa.

-pero Sora, sé que tú no eres feliz... y yo tampoco soy feliz estando tan distanciados... pero... tú sabes que cuando éramos pequeños, Tk se cansó de mí... y no quiero que me pase eso contigo... y pensé como un idiota que te resultaba molesto el que estuviera tan empalagoso...

-pero Matt... yo no soy tu hermano... él era un niño que quería crecer y desenvolverse por sí mismo... además de que lo sobreprotegías en exceso sin importarte los demás... –arqueando una ceja.

-ah... –sintiéndose deprimido por alguna razón.

-pero si conmigo fueras así no me importaría, porque sé que te importo más que nadie... –le dijo sonriendo, dejándole las cosas claras. Eso animó el carácter del rubio que sonrió como ella.

-gracias... gracias por aguantarme estos años...

-suena como una despedida...

-pero no lo es... –arrimándola más a él- y no quiero que lo sea... quiero estar contigo tal como deseas...

-¿tal como lo deseo? –repitió confusa.

-sí... quiero que me enseñes a ser cariñoso... quiero que tengamos esa relación cálida que tanto anhelas... soy distante y frío pero quiero cambiarlo por ti, para que ambos seamos felices...

La mujer conmovida por esas palabras, se colgó de su cuello y le plantó un beso lleno de promesas que fue correspondido con la misma intensidad.

---

Al mismo tiempo, en el exterior del edificio, en uno de los árboles que había en el parque cerca de la vivienda, una pequeña sombra (NA: no se trata de las dos sombras que se llevaron a Daichi, sino de la que apareció en el final del capítulo anterior) observaba aquella escena producida tanto entre los dos humanos como entre los dos digimon con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-vaya, vaya, vaya... así que se trata eso... su punto débil es el amor que sienten hacia su familia... no dudaré en aprovecharlo y así atacar a ese niñato y a su pequeño digimon... lo pagarán muy caro...

De la rama donde estaba, pegó un gran salto hacia arriba, atravesando sin ninguna dificultad la capa de ozono, respirando con naturalidad fuera de la Tierra como si para él fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-lástima que tarde días en ver los fuegos artificiales... –dijo irónicamente.

Su sonrisa burlona se puso seria, cerró los ojos concentrándose e hizo extraños movimientos con sus manos y de la nada apareció una roca de gran dimensión que al haberla creado un haz de viento provocó que se alejará bastante de La Tierra.

-esos estúpidos solo tienen días para intentar que La Tierra no quede destruida... –y se rió maliciosamente.

o.o.o.o.o

A la mañana siguiente donde un adolescente con el uniforme del instituto y dos niños con el suyo propio del colegio, desayunaban de lo que aquello era llamado comida.

-estas no son las mismas tostadas de siempre... –dijo el compañero de Aki con un rostro totalmente desagradable tras haberles dado un mordisco.

-pues claro... –replicó Zabumon en un tono casi sarcástico.

-no... me refiero a que están poco hechas... –aclaró el pequeño digimon.

-y al zumo le falta azúcar... –le siguió Pyokomon igual que su "hermano" Tsunomon.

-bueno... vale ya... –manifestó Mark algo rojo- yo no tengo la culpa de que mamá no se haya levantado aún...

-¿y entonces cómo te despertaste si siempre te despierta ella? –preguntó Aki con curiosidad.

-porque resulta que hoy tengo examen de mate y puse el despertador temprano para repasar...

-entonces... ¿tú has cocinado? –preguntó Nat incrédula y repasando el desayuno con cara de "no quiero nada de esto porquería chamuscada y sin azúcar"

-¿alguna objeción hermanita? –dijo Mark con los brazos en jarras, enfrentándose azul con azul.

-ninguna hermano. –contestó Nat sarcástica y dando un trago a la leche que como los demás, a excepción de Aki, puso mala cara al notar la leche tan caliente y con poco cacao.

-Natsumi, me estás dando complejo... –dijo Mark tras esa cara que había puesto.

-es que eres un negado para la cocina... –protestó la rubia yendo al armario por el cacao- ni leche sabes preparar...

-pero one-chan, recuerda que para oni-san es la primera vez que cocina… hay que entenderlo…

-al menos hay alguien que me comprende... –dijo Mark aliviado.

-venga Marcus, no te pongas así que yo también te comprendo... –dijo otra voz con cariño.

Los tres hijos con cara de asombro se voltearon esperando que aquella voz fuese la que ellos imaginaban que fuera. Y ahí lo encontraron. A su padre de pié que los miraba con una sonrisa.

-¡PAPÁ! –exclamó Aki lleno de felicidad corriendo a su pierna abrazándole con fuerza que su padre cargó con facilidad.

-papá... pero... yo creí que ya te habías ido a trabajar...

-hijo mío, ya he trabajado bastante... ahora la rutina será la normal o incluso mejor... te lo prometo...

Mark se sentía confundido, pero alegre de tenerle en casa como antes y poder verle para que le ayudase con los problemas de la adolescencia. En especial en los asuntos del amor.

Matt se acercó a la mesa donde cogió una tostada que su hijo mayor había hecho. Y al darle un mordisco.

-vaya... -con una mueca de desagrado idéntica a la de los demás- en saber hacer mal la comida eso lo heredasteis de Sora... –Mark se sintió nuevamente avergonzado- ¿tú qué opinas pequeñín? –dirigiéndose a Aki.

-que para ser la primera vez que oni-chan Mark hace el desayuno, no lo hace nada mal...

-se aprende poco a poco. ¿Verdad cariño? –dijo Sora apareciendo al lado de su esposo con una sonrisa radiante.

-mamá... no sé porque, pero te veo algo diferente... y más guapa... –dijo Nat impresionada.

-gracias cariño... -dándole un beso en la mejilla- creo que te he de aumentar la paga por ese elogio...

La niña gritó interiormente de alegría por aquel aumento por un simple elogio. Mark observándolo, aprovechó el momento de que le hicieran lo mismo que a su hermana.

-mamá... eh... te ves hermosa esta mañana... eh... –pensando en otro elogio para que el aumento fuese mayor- te brillan los ojos como rubíes... de hecho ¿no son rubíes?

-esta bien... –dijo con una sonrisa adivinando sus intenciones- te aumento también a ti la paga... -dándole como a su hija un beso en la mejilla dejándole incómodo como solía ser su padre en la juventud.

-mamá... vale ya... –se quejó el pelirrojo rojo de vergüenza.

-mami... yo no quiero un aumento de paga... quiero un beso como a mis hermanos... –dijo Aki muy celosamente.

Sora sonrió y se acercó al pequeño que tenía su marido en sus brazos. Le dio el beso, y el pequeño aprovechó para darle un abrazo fuerte. Al separarse, sintió su mano retenida.

-¿y para mí no hay un beso? –le susurró Matt cerca de su oído- ¿o acaso tengo que demostrarte cuanto te quiero como pasó esta noche? –dijo con cierta picardía.

Sora se sonrojó ligeramente con una sonrisa recordando los sucesos de la noche. Ese sonrojo no fue pasado por alto por sus dos hijos mayores que estaban boquiabiertos. Ver ese comportamiento en sus padres era extraño. Estaban acostumbrados a verlos distanciados y darse un simple beso de hola y adiós... y nada más delante de ellos.

-tío Matt... papá Gabumon¿va a estar también tanto tiempo en casa como tú? –preguntó Zabumon preocupado como lo estaban sus "hermanos".

-pues claro que sí... a todo esto... ¿dónde está?

-no ha salido de la habitación... y mamá Biyomon tampoco... –respondió Pyokomon.

Sora miró a Matt con una sonrisa, que Matt devolvió sabiendo lo que pensaba en esos momentos.

-papá, mamá, nos vamos al colegio... –dijo Mark tras haber tomado su desayuno, el cual intentaba aguantar la mala cara por lo que había hecho y que reconocía que era una completa porquería. Pero no lo reconocería ante los demás.

-portaos bien... –advirtió su madre.

-sí mamá... –contestó Aki bajando de los brazos de su padre.

-me refería a Mark y Nat... –aclaró Sora mirando a los dos mayores y Matt no pudo soltar una pequeña risa a diferencia de los dos hijos que se encontraban algo fastidiados.

La puerta se cerró y Yamato abrazó a Sora por detrás con cariño.

-¿qué me dices de eso? –preguntó Matt de improviso.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-de nuestros hijos... de cómo son...

-pues si seguimos así, conseguiremos salvar a Aki de ser como tú... –dijo Sora bromeando.

-oye... eso me ha ofendido... –haciéndose la víctima y riéndose como lo estaba haciendo ella.

-¿Yamato? –preguntó confusa una voz.

-¿Sora? –dijo otra voz igual de confusa.

-oh vaya... –volteándose ambos humanos encontrándose con sus digimons- Biyomon, Gabumon¿ya os habéis levantado?

-Yamato... pero... –empezó Gabumon, el más confuso de los dos digimons sin saber como preguntarle que le pasaba. Estaba tan sorprendido por lo que veía y por verle en sus ojos un brillo de felicidad que solo había visto en una ocasión e era cuando había comenzado su relación con la pelirroja.

-te lo explicaré más tarde... –le dijo el rubio sabiendo lo que estaba pensando y lo difícil que era para él el preguntárselo.

Con eso, dejó tranquilo al digimon azulado el cual suspiró de alivio.

---

Minutos más tarde, después de que Sora hiciera un desayuno normal para su marido y sus digimons, en la habitación donde se encontraban arreglándose para ir a la monotonía vida del trabajo, aunque esta vez, tanto el hombre como la mujer iban con un aspecto más tranquilo y relajado. Especialmente Matt que a diferencia de los otros días, se puso aquella corbata que tanto odiaba poner. Se giró para ver a su mujer observando que como él ya estaba lista. Y a pesar de que iba con su atuendo correspondiente a lo que trabajaba, no pudo evitar quedarse embobado en ella y que a su mente le vinieran los recuerdos de la primera vez que la había conocido. El kimono azul cielo y el obi rosa, no podía dejar de pensar que esa vestimenta era la que mejor le quedaba.

-"ahora que lo pienso, cuando se había declarado iba vestido con esos colores..."

-Matt¿en qué piensas? –preguntó Sora curiosa al notarlo en las nubes.

-nada... solo pensaba en cuando tenía cinco años y una combinación de colores que se me había ocurrido y que se cumplió... –dijo Matt sonriendo con su mente en su hijo Mark- por cierto, puedo librar el domingo y así irnos toda la familia a pasarlo bien... –sugirió cambiando de tema.

o.o.o.o.o

Mientras, en otro lado, donde iban cuatro niños con un adolescente y sus respetivos digimons en dirección al colegio.

-oye, aquí ha pasado algo¿no es cierto? –preguntó Isaki viendo el buen humor de sus primos, en especial del pequeño que tarareaba feliz.

-en tu idioma, digamos que se ha iluminado la luz en mi casa... –dijo Nat sonriendo.

-bueno... yo creo que aún hay una pequeña sombra... –dijo Takeshi.

-¿y cuál? –preguntó la rubia confusa.

-ey... esperadme... –dijo otra voz en la lejanía corriendo a toda velocidad con su digimon que se agarraba con sus grandes orejas a su brazo para no caer.

El adolescente se paró al escuchar aquella voz, giró la cabeza viendo una pequeña figura que se acercaba a sus hermanos y a sus primos y un poco más alejada otra figura que caminaba a paso lento algo insegura con su digimon a su lado. El joven frunció el entrecejo y se volteó al frente.

-Nat, encárgate de llevar a Aki a su clase... yo me voy yendo al instituto... –dijo inexpresivamente y cambiando el rumbo.

-ah... vale...

-esa es la pequeña sombra de la que hablaba... –se refirió el rubio hijo de Tk y Kari.

-eh... ¿el qué¿De qué habláis¿Qué me he perdido¿Es que hay aventura o qué?

Los que estaban allí, empezaron a reírse del hijo de Taichi que se quedó avergonzado, más bien de que su querida Natsumi se riera de él.

Sin embargo, alguien entre ellos no compartía la risa como los demás. Era una digimon de nivel principiante, la compañera de Isaki, que se había despertado seria y preocupada. Miraba el cielo fijamente como si allí pudiera encontrar las respuestas. Y es que allí estaban las respuestas que no solo a ella le llamaban la atención, sino que su "madre" Gatomon que estaba en la guardería con Kari y miraba el cielo con fijeza, sin ni siquiera imaginar que algo se acercaría con intenciones de destruir el planeta.

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Quizás en la narración hayan quedado cosas confusas, pero comprended que un fic como este es un poco complicado de escribir, sobre todo con las cosas que tuve en este tiempo. Aún así, espero que este capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado. Ah, quisiera decir que personalmente la escena que más me gustó fue la de Mark y su cocina jejeje... desde luego he hecho que este chico sea un completo negado en la cocina.

Arreglé el problema entre Matt y Sora de inmediato porque no quiero convertir este fic en un drama. En el siguiente cap, Matt recibirá visitas a su oficina¿quiénes serán? Eso sí, quizás no sea tan largo como estos capítulos... dependiendo de lo que me enrolle que será publicado el 15 de marzo.

En cuanto al resultado de la votación lo diré en la mini sesión II que he decidido para no hacerlo tan pesado, se dirá el resultado de la votación cada tres capítulos.

Pues creo que no hay nada más que comentar por mi parte, solo me queda agradeceros por vuestros reviews y pedir mil perdones por no haber actualizado antes.

'_Ayumi' –Night Beauty-, Matt-Danny04, LordPata, Sora Takenouchi Ishida, cutie sora, Alexeigirl, Chikage-SP, sakura-hop, Dany-kanuto-Link, Usagi Yasunao, HeLLeNsItA16, CieloCriss, ryosaku, Hika-chan, SkuAg, Isfryd Beloved_... a todos vosotros, muchas gracias por dejarme un review.

'Atori'


	11. Visitas inesperadas en un día de trabajo

Como siempre, antes de comenzar con el capítulo, pongo los nombres de los hijos de los elegidos y adicionalmente por petición los nombres de los digimons en nivel principiante de los adolescentes.

**---**

**Hijos**

_Sanae _y _Tojiro _(Toji) hijos de Taichi y Shizu

_Mark_ (Marcus), _Nat _(Natsumi) y _Aki _(Akito) hijos de Yamato y Sora

_Christie_ y _Kazumi_ hijas de Koushiro e Itomi

_Ben_, _Emily_, _Shin _y _Satoshi_ hijos de Joe y Mimi

_Kibou_ (fallecida), _Isaki_, _Takeshi _y _Hinode_ hijos de Takeru y Hikari

_Musuko_ hijo de Daisuke y Sachi (fallecida)

_Daichi _hijo de Daisuke y Arisa

_Minami_, _Osamu _y _Ryu _hijos de Ken y Miyako

_Misato _hija de Iori y Aizawa

-

**Digimons **

_Zabumon_ digimon de Mark

_SnowoAgumon _digimon de Sanae

_Tentoytomon_ digimon de Christie

_Bolamon_ digimon de Ben

_Ralmon_ digimon de Emily

---

La acción transcurre en el año 2026.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

--------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 9: VISITAS INESPERADAS EN UN DÍA DE TRABAJO

El día era claro y soleado, Matt con Gabumon, caminaban en dirección al trabajo donde el rubio le explicaba con todo detalle la razón de su comportamiento en los últimos días. Gabumon de vez en cuando solo asentía, dejando que él hablara, comprendiendo como debería sentirse, pues no solo era su compañero digital, sino su otra mitad, su mejor amigo.

-así que se trataba de eso... menos mal que fuiste estúpido para acabar de leer el diario... –dijo Gabumon divertido.

-¿estúpido? –repitió Yamato mirándole de reojo.

-es que solo a un estúpido se le ocurre la idea para atormentarse más de lo necesario seguir leyendo el contenido de la tortura... –había dicho acompañado de una pequeña risa que no pudo evitar.

-Gabu... –empezó Matt con demasiada simpatía- te recuerdo que conozco ese pequeño "secretito" que intentas ocultar a todos, incluso a mí.

-ah... –el digimon paró de reír y se puso serio al instante- ¿cómo lo sabes?

-porque eres muy evidente... de todas formas, olvidando eso, -llegando a su despacho- quiero que vigiles que nadie me moleste... –y con esas palabras se echó pesadamente en su sillón cerrando los ojos suspirando cansadamente.

-¿no me digas que vas a echarte una cabezada? –preguntó Gabumon incrédulo.

-tengo sueño... –fue la respuesta que le dio.

-¿es que no dormiste lo suficiente anoche?

-la verdad es que me he limitado a recuperar el tiempo perdido con Sora... y hasta hace una hora no he podido pegar ojo... –bostezando ligeramente.

-eso no es excusa Yamato... el trabajo...

-Gabumon, ese secreto... –le advirtió el rubio con una sonrisa sin abrir los ojos.

-mataré a cualquiera que inoportune tu sueño... –dijo tranquilo el digimon estando asustado interiormente por aquella amenaza.

En ese momento, se escuchó un suave toqueteo y la puerta se abrió. Gabumon se giró y al ver quiénes entraban se quedó sorprendido. Matt por su parte, aún con los ojos cerrados, reconociendo aquel gesto suspiró con pesadez.

-Ume, por favor... que acabo de llegar... ¿podrías dejar de darme la lata aunque sea una hora? –imploró Matt.

-lo siento señor Ishida, pero alguien le espera desde hace tiempo y dice ser muy urgente...

-quien sea, dígale que estoy ocupado... o Gabumon, mejor ocúpate tú... espántalo o haz lo que sea...

-¿acaso te pagan por dormir? -preguntó una voz dentro de la oficina que Matt reconoció al instante por lo que abrió los ojos sorprendido, encontrándose con un hombre moreno que traía una sonrisa alegre- hacía tiempo que no hablábamos Yamato.

-Tai...

Un silencio muy incómodo se formó en aquel despacho. Tanto que fue notado por los digimons de ambos humanos que no sabían que decir en aquel momento para aliviar aquella tensión.

La fortuna quiso acompañarles ya que la secretaria de Matt, Ume, intervino ajena a lo que pasaba.

-señor Ishida¿quiere qué traiga algo?

-no... no es necesario... puedes retirarte y no me pases llamadas a no ser que sean verdaderamente importantes...

-entendido... –la chica se giró sobre sus talones para caminar hacia la salida, y cuando pasó por el lado de Yagami le miró con cierta coquetería- señor Yagami¿a usted le gustaría tomar un café?

-no. Muchas gracias...

-¿y en mi descanso? –propuso la joven con intentos notorios de seducción.

-¡Ume¡Largo! –exclamó Yamato furioso por la actitud de su secretaria.

La chica enojada con su superior salió del despacho a medida que lo maldecía para sus adentros. Las palabras de Ume habían conseguido que el ambiente se relajara, a pesar de que la chica había tenido intenciones de seducir a Taichi, como lo hacía constantemente y con descaro con su jefe.

Gabumon, viendo que su compañero y Taichi necesitaban estar solos, propuso a Agumon enseñarle las nuevas máquinas y su funcionamiento para dejarles la privacidad deseada.

-bueno... –empezó Taichi algo nervioso cuando estuvieron solos- lo cierto es que hace mucho tiempo que no hablábamos...

Matt se levantó de su sillón algo inexpresivo dejando a Taichi más nervioso por ese comportamiento. Él sabía que desde hacía un tiempo, le evadía y cuando lo miraba era con odio. También sabía la relación tan distanciada que llevaba con su mejor amiga tomando como excusa el trabajo.

-esto Matt...

-la desconsiderada de Ume te ha ofrecido algo tan simple como un café, pero conociéndote seguro que querrás lo de siempre cada vez que venías a verme... –mirándole con una sonrisa que reconfortó a Taichi.

-eh sí... si no piensas envenenármela... –bromeó.

-créeme, si quisiera matarte no lo haría de una forma tan cobarde...

-esto... me he enterado de muchas cosas por ahí...

-ah sí... ¿cómo qué? –ofreciéndole un vaso con su contenido.

-bueno... quizás no sea el indicado... y me consideres un metiche... pero... sé que últimamente la relación que Sora y tú tenéis va más allá del distanciamiento... –Yamato se sentó sobre el borde de la mesa algo serio- es como si no la quisieras... ¿qué te pasa?

-solo... solo se trató de un malentendido por mi parte... –bajando la vista algo culpable- y también por haber sido demasiado celoso y no confiar en ella...

-¿y qué fue? Si puedo saberlo, claro... –agregando de inmediato.

-fue por ti...

-¿por... por mí? –repitió Tai asombrado.

-sí... son cosas que suceden y que son inevitables... verás... –dando comienzo a explicarle todo el asunto sin omitir ningún detalle.

Ya había pasado casi una hora y Taichi estaba completamente sorprendido por tal relato y al mismo tiempo se encontraba culpable de haber sido intermediario en su relación sin haberlo querido. Relación que él mismo había sido principal causante de que se iniciara cuando había armado de valor a su mejor amiga.

-Matt... de veras... yo lo siento muchísimo... –dijo completamente arrepentido- aunque reconozco que yo... que yo la quería... –no quiso admitir que actualmente estaba enamorado de ella- pero nunca le dije nada porque ella no paraba de contarme lo muy enamorada que estaba de ti... por eso, preferí mejor callarme...

-no te estoy echando la culpa de nada, yo soy el más culpable por no darle el afecto que necesitaba... ya te he dicho que es algo inevitable que ocurriera esto...

-¿de verdad que no lo dices con la intención de reconfortarme?

-por supuesto que no señor Yagami... –guiñándole el ojo- a propósito¿cómo lleva Shizu el embarazo? –preguntó Matt cambiando de tema drásticamente. Sabía que ese asunto siempre provocaba una felicidad increíble en su mejor amigo que lo hacía reír por el entusiasmo que tenía en su futuro vástago.

-ah... de maravilla... el otro día que Shizu fue a la ginecóloga le contaron que sexo era... –decía Taichi con un brillo en sus ojos olvidándose aquel extraño triángulo amoroso nunca existido- y de verdad Matt... estoy muy contento... muy emocionado...

-no hace falta que me lo digas, que se nota... lo que sí quiero que me digas es lo que va a ser la criatura...

-ah sí... perdona... –riéndose nerviosamente- ya sabes la emoción cuando esperas un hijo... tú ya me entiendes...

-a ver Tai¿me lo vas a decir o lo tengo que adivinar?

-pues una niña Yama... voy tener otra hija... ya verás, la cuidaré como a Kari... la protegeré de los digimons malignos...

-pobre niña... –murmuró Ishida para sí mismo- "la niñita de la casa... va a acabar la pobre sobreprotegida como Kari... solo espero que no tenga el mismo destino..."

-sobre todo de esos digimons... –continuó Taichi cambiando de expresión a la frustración.

-¿te refieres a lo que sucederá en un futuro?

-sí... ese es otro de los temas que venía a hablarte... Izzy me pasó información... y nada buena...

-la verdad no me gustaría escucharla... pero supongo que tengo que hacerlo...

-ya sabes que aparte de este mundo, el digital y el de la oscuridad existen otros mundos, o también conocidos como dimensiones paralelas pero con la misma red en común, como si estuvieran conectadas unas a otras...

-eso ya lo sé... son como cuando viajo al espacio y hay los planetas existentes... y así como en esas dimensiones existe el nuestro, el mundo humano, está el digital, el de la oscuridad, el de la luz, el del fuego, el del hielo, el del trueno...

-así es... pues ahora hay otra dimensión, más bien dicho un nuevo mundo...

-¿un nuevo mundo¿Y qué tiene de particular?

-ese es el problema... que no se sabe... pero a diferencia de los otros, no se puede entrar con un dispositivo digital... Izzy y Tentomon lo intentaron pero una energía les impidió el paso...

-¿una energía¿Cómo una barrera?

-sí, algo parecido... y no solo es eso... ese nuevo mundo está muy cercano al digital y al mundo de la oscuridad...

-¿qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Yamato confuso.

-¿recuerdas cuando ocurrió lo de Kibou¿Y recuerdas lo sencillo y fácil que fue derrotar a Demon? –Yamato asintió- Pues resulta que las sospechas de Izzy en aquel momento fueron mal infundadas...

-¿cómo¿Qué quieres decir?

-Demon había secuestrado a Kibou por venganza... cierto... pero hubo un segundo motivo...

-¿qué?

-por lo que Izzy pudo descubrir de ese mundo misterioso es que está cubierto de oscuridad y maldad... los datos de Demon no fueron eliminados en su totalidad, parte de ellos... –callando durante unos segundos para mirarle con gravedad- se encuentran en ese nuevo mundo...

-¿qué has dicho? –levantándose abruptamente- ¿estás insinuando que él está vivo!

-eso parece... resulta algo imposible de creer... y reconozco que por poco mato a Izzy al enterarme de que ese maldito estaba vivo... especialmente cuando descubrí esa segunda razón... –apretando los puños- querían matar a Kibou porque sabían que al ser la primogénita de nuestros hermanos, que tienen como digimons sagrados, su poder sería infinito...

-¿insinúas que la mataron porque representaba un peligro para algo futuro que harían?

-sí... y me temo que ese peligro está cada vez más cerca... últimamente Agumon está inquieto... no para de mirar a todos lados como si sintiera que alguien nos observara...

-a Gabumon le pasa lo mismo... muchas veces se queda mirando el exterior como si hubiera visto a alguien...

-Yamato... he pensado que para no preocupar a los demás, no se lo digamos a nadie... y mucho menos a Hikari y a Takeru...

-comprendido...

-por otra parte, tanto Agumon como Tentomon ya han empezado a forzar las digievoluciones de su descendencia para prepararles para cuando aparezca ese peligro... opino que Gabumon y Biyomon deberían hacer lo mismo...

Matt se quedó pensativo por unos momentos y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa.

-puedo hacer que fuercen la de Natsumi, pero no prometo nada... en cuanto a Zabumon, Gabumon me ha dicho que le falta poco para conseguir el máximo poder, por lo que dejaré que la naturaleza siga su curso...

-está bien, comprendo, pero¿qué pasa con Tsunomon, el digimon de Aki?

-¡de ninguna manera entrará mi hijo a pelear! –sentenció el rubio con una fría mirada- la única misión de su digimon será la de protegerle cuando sea "estrictamente" necesario...

-Matt, entiendo muy bien como debes sentirte... pero su poder puede sernos de mucha utilidad en el futuro... no estaría de más que él también...

-aún es un niño... no pienso exponerle... –le cortó Matt.

-pero...

-y estoy seguro que Gabumon tampoco permitiría forzar a Tsunomon a digievolucionar... él ha tomado una decisión y la seguirá firme hasta el final...

-como tú digas... –con un suspiro resignado.

Justo en ese momento, entraban los dos uniformados Agumon y Gabumon como si supieran que la charla había finalizado y debían aparecer en aquel instante.

-oye Taichi, estoy impresionado por esas máquinas... si vieras la cantidad de botoncitos que tenían...

-y que por poco nos destruyes uno de nuestros satélites más importantes... –dijo Gabumon en una mezcla de cansado y hastiado como si hubiera estado con un niño pequeño que no para.

Los dos humanos les miraron, luego entre ellos asombrados, por la tranquilidad que ambos tenían a pesar del peligro que se cernía y que eran conscientes de que era algo superior a lo que se habían imaginado.

-de verdad Tai, tienes que tener una gran paciencia con Agumon... –siguió quejándose el azulado.

-veo que a pesar de todo, el pequeño Agumon no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo... –dijo Matt divertido.

-creo que será mejor que me vaya, antes de que tu digimon me lance su ataque en un estado de furia... vamos Agumon...

-pero¿ya?

-¿cómo que "ya"? técnicamente debería estar trabajando...

-querrás decir deberíamos estar trabajando... –le corrigió Agumon.

-sí, tú con tu estómago y yo con el papeleo... –dijo Tai con cinismo.

-por lo menos hace algo... –siguió Matt divertido.

-muy gracioso...

---

Mientras tanto, en la otra parte de la ciudad, en un edificio de tres plantas que resaltaba entre los que se encontraba al lado por lo viejo que se veía, desde una ventana de la tercera planta se podía apreciar a un hombre realizando una llamada, teniendo al fondo a su digimon que se encontraba acostado cómodamente encima de una pequeña mesa que miraba a su compañero humano con curiosidad.

-listo... –colgando el teléfono- ¿y para esto tanto misterio? –se preguntó casi con un deje de molestia aquel hombre tirando en la mesa un documento.

-¿Ken-chan, qué ocurre?

-que esto es aburrido... –echándose para atrás en aquel sillón- me dan casos que se resuelven al instante...

-quizás es que tú los encuentres fácil por la semilla de la oscuridad... –dijo Woormon en bajo que Ichijoji pudo escuchar sin problemas, pero no dijo nada.

-puede que sí, puede que no... –dijo divertida una voz masculina que sorprendió a humano y a digimon por lo que se giraron encontrándose en la puerta a un hombre de estatura alta, cabello castaño y ojos azules.

-pero... si es... –empezó Woormon incorporándose.

-¡Ryo! –exclamó Ken lleno de alegría- cuanto tiempo sin vernos...

-años Ken... muchos años sin vernos...

-pero pasa, siéntate y cuéntame que es de tu vida... –ofreció Ken con un tono lleno de ilusión de poder ver a su antiguo amigo, aquel único compañero, después de Woormon, que le había ayudado a superar la muerte de su hermano Osamu.

-pues no hay muchos cambios... todo sigue como siempre... por suerte para mí sigo con mi querida Ruki...

-desde que la conociste abandonaste el peligro del digimundo para conquistarla... –dijo Ken ahora él divertido, al recordar como con 11 años su amigo le había dicho que no volvería al Mundo Digimon porque una chica le había llamado la atención.

-sí... y bien sabes el tiempo que me llevó... –suspiró con pesadez- sabes que nunca había tenido problemas con las chicas, pero ella fue la excepción... es que por lo menos ocho años de gran paciencia para que por fin admitiera que estaba enamorada de mí...

-yo sigo pensando que te correspondió porque empezaba hartarse de tenerte todos los días delante de su puerta con la petición de que se casara contigo... –murmuró Ken haciendo que Woormon riera.

-¿qué has dicho? –preguntó Ryo despistadamente sin haberle entendido.

-que... ¿cómo está tu hermana? Hace tiempo que no sé de ella...

-sola con su marido desde que su hija está en el extranjero, pero bien...

-¿y tus hijos? –preguntó nuevamente Ichijoji curioso.

-muy bien... no se han movido de España por lo de las Olimpiadas que empezaran dentro de unas semanas... dicen que esta vez conseguirán el oro para Japón...

-pero¿te refieres a ambas?

-por supuesto... las dos están decididas... eso es lo que mi hija Rin me dice constantemente...

-a mí lo que me sorprende es que teniendo el carácter que ambas tienen se lleven muy bien... tu hijo Kouji me da pena... –dijo Ken sonriendo.

-él quiso ir y quedarse por voluntad propia... y cada vez que Ruki y yo vamos a visitarles, él está contento... –en ese instante un sonido se escuchó del pantalón del castaño, extrañado cogió su móvil y al revisar el número de procedencia cambió de expresión al temor- ¿qué pasa?... ah, llamaste al trabajo... sí, ya sé que escaquearme del trabajo no es lo correcto... que sí Ruki, ahora mismo voy... que sí, hago la compra al volver... sí, me pasó por la guardería para recoger al niño... que sí... sí, cariño... no, no estoy con otra mujer... te lo juro... lo sé... sé que me matas...

Ken estaba asombrado por tal conversación que su antiguo compañero mantenía con su mujer e interiormente agradecía que Miyako no fuera como Ruki.

-uff! –suspiró Ryo con pesadez cortando la llamada- no sé como las mujeres tienen la absurda idea que cuando no saben donde están sus maridos, se encuentran con alguna mujer...

-bueno, yo no tengo esos problemas con Miyako...

-porque tú eres demasiado bueno y no te escapas del trabajo... de todas formas, será mejor que vuelva antes que esta noche me saque las uñas y tenga que dormir en el sofá con los digimons...

-cuídate y gracias por venir... aún en horas de trabajo... –agregó divertido.

Ryo se fue y Ken suspiró al volver a la rutina de aquellos casos tan sencillos que solucionaba con un par de llamadas. La verdad es que la presencia de su antiguo amigo le había venido bien. Pero, no todo es eterno, así que con suma pesadez y cierto aburrimiento cogió otro documento que probablemente resolvería en cinco minutos como todos los anteriores.

-desaparición... –leyó en portada con un tono tan simple como si aquello no fuera nada del otro mundo- nombre, Daichi Hanazawa, edad 8 años...

-tan pequeño y desaparecido... –dijo Woormon en su sitio.

-pobre chaval, a saber que pasaría... ah vaya, el saber lo que pasa es mi trabajo... –tras los primeros datos obtenidos en portada, abrió el documento para echarle una ojeada más detallada sobre su historial y fue abrirlo para quedarse con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos al descubrir la fotografía del niño- pero...

Woormon alzó la mirada notando como la cara de su compañero humano estaba contraída entre la confusión y el desconcierto.

-¿pasa algo, Ken-chan?

-es... es... es este niño... –señaló Ken sin apartar la vista del documento- su parecido con Davis es asombroso... sino fuera por el color de ojos, juraría que es Musuko o Davis en versión infantil...

-¿qué dices? –dijo Woormon sin creérselo demasiado por lo que se acercó para echarle un vistazo a la fotografía. Nada más verla, se quedó sin palabras.

-pero¿cómo es posible? –siguió Ken sin salir de su asombro- este crío parece la copia a carbón tanto de Davis como de Musuko... solo el color de ojos los diferencia...

-a lo mejor... a lo mejor este niño sea algún pariente lejano de Davis... o no lo sé...

-Woormon, tiene un digimon... y no un digimon cualquiera... curiosamente un Chikomon... aunque según los datos que sus padres dejaron de él recientemente el día de su desaparición había digievolucionado, pero no han querido decir en que digimon...

-aún así... –observando nuevamente la fotografía.

Ken se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar en círculos pensativo. Como su digimon había dicho, podía ser un algún pariente de su mejor amigo, podía ser el hijo de algún primo suyo. Puede que pasaran muchos años de amistad, pero eso no quería decir que conociera absolutamente a toda su familia.

Sin embargo, una vocecita le decía a Ken que estaba equivocado con esa posibilidad, que se estaba enfocando en sentido contrario y la imagen de la nueva esposa de Davis venía a su mente, como si ella fuera la clave.

-tiene ocho años... ojos verdes... –repasó Ken punto por punto llegando finalmente a una conclusión que le dejaba sorprendido y que se negaba a creerla- Woormon¿no fue hace más o menos ocho años cuando Dai se casó por segunda vez¿Y no fue más o menos en ese tiempo cuando habían decidido hacer un largo viaje así de improvisto?

-Ken estás tratando de decir que este niño¿puede ser hijo de Davis? –preguntó Woormon incrédulo- eso es completamente imposible.

-encajaría perfectamente... sé que hay más posibilidades existentes... pero...

-en ese caso¿por qué no se lo preguntas a Davis?

-no puedo hacerlo... -contestó Ichijoji bajando la mirada a medida que se sentaba- sería muy desconsiderado de mi parte... además... –fijando nuevamente su atención en el archivo- nuestro principal objetivo es encontrar a este pequeño cuanto antes... Woormon, ve a la zona donde lo vieron por última vez e inspecciona el lugar...

-comprendido... –una luz lo envolvió convirtiéndolo en Stingmon y salió por la ventana para cumplir la orden de Ken que volvía a mirar la fotografía con rostro serio.

o.o.o.o.o

En otra parte, en el instituto de Odaiba donde alumnos salían de clases con gesto de alivio en dirección hacia sus casas, mientras que otros se quedaban por sus actividades extraescolares, en la sala de profesores, una profesora de cabello castaño que usaba lentes antiguas entraba asustada sin poder articular palabra, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, dejando a sus compañeros de oficio extrañados por tal expresión.

-señora Matsusaka... ¿sucede algo? –preguntó el director, un hombre gordo de pelo y ojos negros de mirada seria, aunque ahora mismo estaba impresionado por el rostro de la mujer.

-ese chico... ese chico... ese chico... –empezó la mujer sin poder decir más.

-Marcus Ishida... –resopló el director imaginándoselo- ¿qué ha hecho esta vez?

Para todos los profesores, sin excepción, sabían que el carácter de aquel adolescente era muy difícil e imposible de controlar. Siempre tendía a hacer lo que le viniera en gana, saltarse las clases, hacer pintadas en las paredes, provocar a los profesores... aunque últimamente se había moderado, pero la provocación se mantenía el día al día y nadie podía evitar participar en el juego que Ishida iniciaba y que al final provocaba una desesperación total por parte del profesor.

-él... él... él...

-¿sí? –apremiándola a que siguiera.

-se ha portado bien... –dijo finalmente aquellas palabras que ni ella podía creérselo sino lo hubiera visto.

-¿cómo? –preguntó el director sin haber entendido.

-se ha portado bien... no ha hecho nada... no me ha provocado... incluso... incluso me preguntó una duda que tenía... y me sonrió con afecto... no sabía que fuera tan guapo cuando sonríe... –con esas palabras se sonrojó actuando igual que una colegiala.

-¿eh?

En el exterior del edificio, encima de una rama que daba a la ventana de la sala de profesores, Zabumon se encontraba como mero espectador riéndose por lo que aquella profesora de apellido Matsusaka elogiaba a su alumno olvidando que ella era su maestra y una persona mayor.

-veo que el cambio de su padre, le afectó a él también... –murmuró Zabumon divertido.

-ey Zabu, baja, nos vamos... –dijo Mark desde abajo cargando sobre un hombro su cartera.

El digimon sonriente saltó ágilmente hacia el suelo y miró a su amigo divertido el cual se le quedó viendo extraño por aquella mirada que le daba.

-¿qué pasa?

-oye Mark¿a ti te gustan las mujeres mayores?

-por supuesto que no... ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

-digamos que tienes una admiradora secreta –bromeó el digimon.

-¿cómo? –mirándole sorprendido y algo azorado. Sin embargo el digimon no dijo nada, solo se quedó riendo a carcajada limpia al mismo tiempo que se sujetaba la tripa al recordar a la profesora de su amigo- Zabumon, de verdad que no te entiendo... si tienes que escupir algo, hazlo... –pero viendo su comportamiento y que era incapaz de hablar se resignó a que quedara en el misterio. Instintivamente su mirada se posó en el frente y se paró repentinamente quedándose dolorido al ver lo que tenía delante.

Zabumon por su parte, seguía con el asunto de la profesora y que no dudaría en contárselo a sus hermanos digimons, entonces notó que su amigo no estaba a su lado, sino que se encontraba retrasado, por lo que se paró a medida que se volteaba para ver que tenía un rostro triste y deprimido mirando hacia una dirección en particular. Curioso, se giró hacia donde observaba y al verlo no pudo evitar sentir pena por su compañero comprendiendo su estado e imaginándose lo que sucedería después.

-Mark...

Pero el adolescente Ishida no le escuchó, en su mente solo había aquella escena, escena que le había revuelto el estómago queriendo vomitar lo que él mismo había desayunado. Con una cara inexpresiva se encaminó hacia el frente.

-Mark... espera, por favor... no hagas ninguna locura... –pidió Zabumon siguiéndole con paso apresurado temeroso de que fuera hacer lo que pensaba que haría. Sabía que tras ver visto aquello sería capaz de cualquier cosa, y lo que menos quería el ser digital era causar un disgusto a los padres de su amigo cuando ese día estaban de buen humor.

Mark seguía su paso firme y decidido, sin seguir escuchar a su compañero. Dirigiéndose en dirección hacia una adolescente que se encontraba de espaldas a él despidiéndose de un chico que se perdía en la lejanía, y que Mark nunca olvidaría mientras existiese. A escasos metros de la chica, se detuvo, y con él Zabumon jadeante. La joven se volteó y dio un respingo de sorpresa cambiando aquella cara sonrojada y alegre al espanto al ver a su antiguo mejor amigo que la miraba de un modo raro y que podía jurar que había sido espectador de lo que había pasado hace tan solo un minuto.

-Ma... Mark... –empezó la adolescente sintiéndose culpable por alguna razón.

-¿qué tal estás? –preguntó él cortándola con rostro feliz que sorprendió tanto a la chica como a su digimon.

-eh... bien... –contestó asombrada.

-me alegro... hoy tienes entrenamiento de baloncesto¿no es verdad¿Quieres que recoja a tu hermano?

-eh... bueno... pero Mark oye... lo de antes... –intentó hablar, aunque no supiera como decirlo.

-Sanae-san, no me tienes que dar explicaciones...

-pero... –por dentro se encontraba algo molesta de que la llamara con respeto como si fueran simples conocidos.

-él es tu novio... es normal que os beséis... claro que te aconsejo que no lo hagas a la vista de la gente... ya conoces las normas y los profes son capaces de llamar a tu padre y créeme... el director aprovecha en exponer todo lo mal que hay en ti... –riéndose al recordar a aquel hombre que además de contar la fechoría que había cometido, alguna que otra cosa que se le venía a la mente- oh vaya... –mirando su reloj- es muy tarde... suerte con el entrenamiento... vamos Zabu...

-ah sí... –siguiéndole tras recuperarse de la impresión como Sanae tenía por la actitud tan amable de Mark a pesar de haber visto como la chica había sido besada por su novio, Eriol.

Zabumon, caminaba a su lado en silencio sin saber que decir en ese momento, aunque algo muy claro tenía en su mente, y era¿por qué ese comportamiento tan simpático con ella cuando generalmente habría montado un número y golpeado a Eriol?

-mejor que ni lo preguntes... –dijo Mark de pronto sabiendo lo que su digimon estaba pensando- solo te diré que por supuesto que me ha reventado... pero no quiero que mis padres se enfaden después de verles tan felices como nunca los había visto... además, es lógico que pasen esas cosas cuando son novios... –mirando al cielo.

-Mark¿por qué no la llamas? –sugirió Zabumon viendo el desánimo que trataba de ocultar- sé que no estás bien y ahora necesitas un poco de reprimenda... y que mejor que ella para animarte... –finalizando con una media sonrisa.

-tienes razón... pero... ya la he llamado esta mañana y no quiero molestarla... además... hay otras personas que sé que podrán animarme... –llegando a la puerta del colegio donde sus hermanos pequeños le esperaban junto a sus primos y amigos.

El más pequeño de todos se giró y al ver a Mark una sonrisa muy amplia se dibujó en su rostro y corrió alegremente hacia sus brazos.

-oni-chan...

-ey Aki¿cómo estás pequeño¿quieres que antes de ir a casa vayamos al parque digital?

-¡Sí¡Sí! –exclamó dando saltos de alegría.

Con ver el entusiasmo y la alegría de su pequeño hermano, Mark sonrió instintivamente y supo que con Aki sería imposible acordarse de su problema que le mantendría angustiado. No cuando llevara a su hermano al parque digital, el parque donde pequeños digimons jugaban normalmente en compañía de sus pequeños amigos humanos en un precioso jardín lleno de juegos y brillantes arco iris de colores provocando en las inocentes mentes de los niños un auténtico paraíso.

-pues venga, vamos... Isaki, Takeshi, Toji¿queréis venir vosotros también?

-eso ni se pregunta... –contestó Takeshi de inmediato actuando peor que un niño, dejando a su hermano mayor algo avergonzado.

-eh... ¿yo también dices? –preguntó Toji sorprendido que le ofreciera a él también la invitación.

-así es... tu hermana tiene entrenamiento y no voy dejar que vayas tú solo a casa...

-bueno... pero... –intentó excusarse por la incomodidad que sería estar con aquel adolescente.

-anda, Toji-kun di que sí... vente anda... –dijo Aki tirando de su manga con rostro suplicante.

-vale, iré... –con gesto resignado sin poder negarse a su pequeño amiguito. Echó una mirada donde dejaba al resto de sus amigos, los cuales las chicas parecían murmurar cosas entre ellas y luego le miraban sonrientes, mientras que Musuko y Satoshi le miraban con cierto recelo porque pasara más tiempo con la rubia Ishida.

-pues en marcha... por cierto hermanita... ¿vas a ir así?

-¿qué tiene de malo? –preguntó ligeramente enfadada.

-no nada... si te sientes bien vestida con el pantalón de chándal y la parte superior del uniforme...

-las normas dicen que hay que asistir a clase de uniforme, pero no dice nada que al acabar puedas andar con el pantalón de chándal... –repuso airada.

-¿no me digas que aún está enfadada con el dichoso asunto del uniforme? –preguntó Zabumon a Pyokomon.

-¿tú qué crees? –fue la respuesta que le dio la pequeña digimon rosada.

-pues a mí si me dejan opinar, la encuentro muy guapa... –dijo Tsunomon.

-pero a ella no le importa ser guapa... le da igual esas trivialidades... –dijo Salamon uniéndose a los tres hermanos.

-cierto, cierto... –le siguió Tokomon con la boca llena y manchada de chocolate.

-bah! Las humanas especialmente son complicadas... Sanae-chan es un gran ejemplo... últimamente se comporta de un modo raro... –dijo Koromon recordando como la adolescente Yagami caminaba por la casa nerviosa e inquieta.

-oye Koromon, a mí me han contado que el próximo miembro en la familia de Taichi y Shizu será niña, así que...

-lo sé Salamon... ya sé lo que me toca... protegerla... –suspiró cansinamente- que asco... ya me llega con Toji...

-¿qué quieres decir con eso Koromon? –preguntó Toji que había escuchado lo último que su digimon había dicho por lo que tragó saliva.

Mientras tanto, los demás, comenzaron a reírse.

o.o.o.o.o

En la mañana, en una ciudad que daba al mar, donde gente madrugadora corría por el paseo marítimo, mientras que otros iban en coche para su trabajo, en un polideportivo privado de tejado rojo y fachada marrón con un letrero que indicaba la zona del lugar, en el interior de ese polideportivo una jovencita de cabello pelirrojo y largo atado en una coleta alta, y ojos de un extraño color corría velozmente hacia la meta donde un chico un poco más alto que ella de cabello negro con tonalidades azuladas y ojos de un azul intenso, esperaba a que la chica llegara a su destino.

Cuando cruzó la meta, el chico paró el funcionamiento del cronómetro que tenía en la mano, y la joven fue disminuyendo la velocidad y jadeante por la carrera se acercó a él curiosa.

-¿cuánto?

-has superado tu propia marca... mira... –enseñándole el cronómetro.

Sin embargo, la chica al ver el tiempo soltó un bufido como si sintiera insatisfecha a lo que el adolescentes solo pudo suspirar de resignación.

-vamos Rin¿qué esperas¿No querrás hacerlo en tres segundos?

-escucha Kouji si quiero ganar este año, quiero hacerlo con una gran diferencia sobre las demás... incluso ser reconocida como la más rápida entre los chicos...

-¿tú lo que quieres es popularidad? No hay duda que en eso te pareces a papá... y me sorprende increíblemente cuando eres mi hermana gemela...

-ay hermano... no tiene nada de malo ser la mejor... incluso entre los chicos... en esta categoría yo seré la mejor...

-ahora te pareces a mamá... –dijo Kouji.

-ay dios mío... ay dios mío... –decía constantemente un hombre de ojos verdes abanicándose con la toalla que colgaba de su cuello- esa chica me tiene muerto...

-pues Ralph yo aún te veo vivo... –bromeó Kouji divertido al ver la cara tan espantosa y cansada del hombre.

-Kouji Akiyama, no te hagas el gracioso...

-pues tienes suerte de pillarla hoy de buen humor... –observando una pista de hielo que estaba un poco más alejada de donde se encontraban y que una adolescente patinaba al son de una melodía haciendo piruetas y saltos combinados perfectamente con aquella canción que se escuchaba y que la joven daba vida con la letra que ella misma cantaba.

-eso es porque Mark la ha llamado esta mañana para hablar con ella... –dijo Kazemon apareciendo detrás de los dos hermanos.

-ah... el pequeño Marcus-kun... ¿acaso ya ha hecho una nueva travesura? –preguntó Kouji con una sonrisa, como si todas las llamadas que hacía el adolescente Ishida fueran siempre el mismo tema.

-si lo hiciera, ella no estaría de tan buen humor... la verdad es que no sé de que puede tratarse porque me encontraba con mi entrenamiento particular... pero creo que se trata de algo muy bueno para que incluso sonría de esa forma... –observando a su compañera humana donde desde hacía mucho tiempo no sonreía de aquella manera.

Sonrió ella también, al ver como hacía a la perfección la coordinación del patinaje sobre hielo con la melodía donde la joven ponía todo el sentimiento y el corazón, especialmente al cantar.

-vaya... ¿no os parece que está hermosa así? –preguntó Rin viéndola tan concentrada ajena a que estaba siendo observada y que los dos varones se encontraban sonrojados viendo a la joven como nunca la habían visto.

-tienes razón Rin... y parece que ellos están de tu misma opinión... –observando a Kouji y a Ralph.

Los dos mencionados miraron a la digimon como les sonreía con picardía lo mismo que la joven Rin que además estaba impresionada y miraba a su hermano gemelo con curiosidad.

-¿qué? –preguntó Kouji sintiéndose incómodo por esa mirada.

-vaya hermano... no sabía que te llamase tanto la atención... recuerda lo que es ella para ti...

-oye... cualquier hombre puede quedarse mirado embobado en una chica... pero no por eso, tiene que significar algo... –se justificó Kouji algo molesto.

-ya... –repuso con una sonrisita- ey prima... –llamando a la adolescente que al perder la concentración estuvo a punto de caerse, pero ágilmente recuperó el equilibrio.

-¡maldición! –maldijo toda frustrada- oye Rin¿es qué quieres matarme o qué?

-solo quería comentarte que tienes dos admiradores secretos... –guiñándole el ojo haciendo referencia a su hermano y a Ralph- si les vieras como te miraban... les faltaba poco para que se les cayera la boca al suelo...

-oh Rin... –patinando hacia la baranda para apoyarse en ella- deja de decir tonterías... tenemos las olimpiadas ahí en la esquina, tenemos que espabilar...

-pero tú antes cuando hacías la coreografía, tenías la cabeza en otro lado... ¿vas a ser buena chica y decirme qué ha pasado? –preguntó Rin con una carita de cordero degollado.

-pues... –patinando hacia el centro de la pista dándole así la espalda, giró la cabeza y con una sonrisa- hi-mit-su...

-anda por fa, no seas así con tu prima... –le rogó Rin.

-lo siento... –girando ágilmente en el sitio para mirarla de frente- pero, es para vengarme por no contarme lo que hiciste con aquel chico de la playa...

-¿cómo? –saltó Kouji con la vena en la frente.

-lo has dicho en alto a propósito... –dijo Rin malhumorada mirando a la chica que le sacó la lengua divertida.

-Ralph... –llamó la joven.

-sí señorita Tsukino...

-que dejes de llamarme así... –se quejó la adolescente cambiando su aire divertido por la furia.

-oh... lo siento muchísimo... –se excusó el hombre temeroso.

-¿has comprobado la lista de participantes que habrá este año en la modalidad de canto sobre hielo?

-ah... eh... –tal expresión dio entender a la joven que no lo había hecho- ahora mismo voy a echar un vistazo... –marchándose antes de que saltara con su mal humor.

-si no se lo recuerdo, no sé a lo que me enfrento este año... –dijo con pesadez. Miró a los dos hermanos que discutían y al lado a su compañera digital que la miraba sonriente- ah Kazemon, me han dado un mensaje para ti... –el rostro de aquella adolescente se torna seria, lo mismo que la digimon alada- hay un grupo de digimons de nivel mega que debemos eliminar como a Cherrymon... lo haremos esta tarde...

-entendido...

La adolescente se dirigió hacia un equipo de música y lo encendió donde se escuchó una melodía muy animada, por lo que no perdió el tiempo en comenzar la coreografía indicada.

o.o.o.o.o

Volviendo a Japón, donde el atardecer comenzaba a caer para alivio de Matt, que se encontraba todavía en su oficina esperando con suma paciencia a que el reloj marcara la hora de retirada y vuelta al hogar para estar con su familia, apreciándola ahora más que a nada en el mundo.

Y la verdad, estar ahí sentado con su digimon al lado que miraba como para matar el tiempo de los pocos minutos que le quedaban, escribía algo en una carpeta que parecía más bien escolar y que contenía folios escritos donde se apreciaban los tachones y las notas musicales en cada sílaba.

Yamato, a cada palabra que escribía, la tarareaba al mismo tiempo, para no perder la nueva canción que se le ocurría y que solo era escuchada por su familia y amigos. Gabumon, sentado a su lado, tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro reflejaba la paz. Disfrutaba con deleite aquello, aunque tan solo era un tarareo. Pero, para él era más que suficiente, además que lo necesitaba tras haber hablado anteriormente con su amigo sobre un tema que la verdad no le había agradado y mucho menos lo que había sugerido.

Forzar la digievolución, es algo que no quería para su descendencia, incluso para Pyokomon que no tenía nada que ver con él. Pero era consciente que algún día podrían conseguirlo con sus propios esfuerzos. El forzarla podría ocurrir cuando él y Agumon se habían enfrentado por segunda vez a Diaboromon y para poder luchar contra aquel digimon, Koushiro les había metido una especie de programa forzando a que se transformaran en Omegamon siendo menos poderoso que la primera vez que lo habían hecho. Pero no había otra opción, no tenían el poder necesario como la primera vez y él, a pesar de estar en contra de esa idea, la había aceptado.

Recordar aquella batalla hizo que arrugara la nariz en gesto fastidioso. Tenía que haber protestado, pero era conocido como el digimon fiel a su compañero y callado frente a los demás. Excepto con ella.

El tarareo dulce y suave de Matt impregnó nuevamente en sus oídos y pudo volver a relajarse recordando tan buenos momentos pasados.

La puerta sonó, rompiendo tan entrañable momento y Gabumon despertó, mientras que Matt solo levantó la vista mirando a su secretaria con fastidio. Estaba empezando a considerar la idea de contratar a otra y que fuera por lo menos cincuentona, y por supuesto que fuera tan eficiente como lo era Ume. Era solamente por eso que todavía la aguantaba, de lo contrario estaría en la calle desde el primer día. Y lo que le reventaba, es que ella sabía que no podía echarla por su eficacia en el trabajo.

-Ume¿qué quieres ahora? Estoy ocupado...

-verá... es que hay alguien... alguien quiere verle... –dijo la chica nerviosa y alterada que no pasó a Matt por alto por lo que le sorprendía.

-¿acaso es alguno de mis amigos?

-no... es una persona muy importante...

Gabumon miró extrañado a Matt, pero el humano no le devolvió la mirada. Miraba a su secretaria con cierta curiosidad donde parecía que quería salir y hacer entrar a aquel misterioso personaje y luego largarse ella cuanto antes.

-está bien... si dices que es importante hazle pasar... –Matt miró el reloj donde faltaba tan solo un minuto para que se pudiera ir a casa y maldijo a aquella persona por llegar a última hora. Recogió las nuevas letras que se le habían ocurrido para guardarlas en un cajón. La puerta se abrió, apareciendo un hombre trajeado de cabello blanco y ojos marrones profundos.

Esa persona dejó sin habla tanto a humano como a digimon por lo que el rubio se levantó de inmediato tratando de arreglarse con aire despistado.

-buenas tardes... perdone que venga a esta hora... –dijo el señor con voz neutra pero educada.

-ah no... no se preocupe... Ume... –dirigiéndose a la joven que estaba impresionada e inquieta esperando cualquier orden tanto de su jefe como de aquel hombre- por favor, que no me pasen ninguna llamada...

-claro... –y se marchó con el corazón agitado.

-esto... tome asiento... por favor, señor presidente... –ofreció Gabumon.

-gracias...

-¿quiere tomar un café? –ofreció Yamato torpemente.

-no... pero gracias de todas maneras...

Matt solo hizo una leve reverencia sin saber que decir ante el hombre que controlaba la política de Japón. Aunque Taichi trabajaba en el mismo campo, la función de aquel hombre era mucho mayor. No solo era el presidente de Japón por tercer año, sino que era representante de Japón en la Nueva Asociación Mundial desde hacía años. Además controlaba la economía japonesa y era uno de los dos hombres más ricos del continente asiático.

-señor Ishida... a mis oídos ha llegado de lo bueno que es usted y su digimon en el espacio y los logros de salvar la Tierra de meteoritos en numerosas ocasiones...

-nos halaga mucho sus palabras... –dijo Gabumon ligeramente azorado.

-verá... –empezó el hombre con rostro serio y preocupante- mi centro especial de Digimons han descubierto un meteorito que hasta hace tan solo unas horas misteriosamente ha sido ocultado de nuestros satélites... según las fuentes de información, ese extraño meteorito se dirige a una velocidad desmesurada por la destrucción de un antiguo satélite desconocido que estaba colocado en órbita...

-¿qué quiere decir con eso? –preguntó Yamato sin entender.

-ese satélite ilegal que ustedes destruyeron hace poco menos de un mes, podría haber logrado que el meteorito se estrellara contra él, provocando que su tamaño no fuera tan considerado y así poder destruirlo... y si así fuera, no provocaría posibles daños mayores...

-un momento¿acaso nos está culpando de la destrucción de ese satélite y de que ese meteorito venga hacia nosotros? –dijo Gabumon.

-no, en absoluto... –respondió el hombre de inmediato- solo son cálculos aproximados y sé que cumplían con su trabajo y obligación... no les estoy culpando de nada... solo quiero pedirles en nombre de todos los ciudadanos de Japón, no, de todo el mundo –auto corrigiéndose- que destruyan ese meteorito...

-¿cómo?

-señor Ishida... si ese meteorito impacta sobre su objetivo, en este caso Japón, todo lo que conocemos desaparecerá al instante... la dimensión de dicho meteorito es tan grande como la de nuestro país... con tal volumen podría abrirse la grieta del magma que hay en el subsuelo, no tardarían horas en que la grieta se fuera abriendo poco a poco para que nuestro querido mundo quede destruido... –Matt ante tales palabras se quedaba de hielo, sin poder creérselo- usted sabe que si este mundo desaparece se abrirá una grieta tridimensional destruyendo el resto de los otros mundos existentes... no tenemos escapatoria... si no lo destruyen, moriremos todos...

-¿qué sugiere que hagamos?

-le ruego que parta en una misión para poder destruirlo... por favor, hágalo por su familia... usted tiene hijos¿no?... piense en ellos...

No hacía falta que se lo mencionara, desde que la palabra meteorito y destrucción estaba en su mente, había pensado de inmediato en ellos, especialmente en Sora.

-pero... –empezó Gabumon indeciso- si como usted dice que es de tal dimensión¿no sería peligroso para nosotros? Para que pudiéramos destruirlo, tendríamos que estar sobre él para poner el mecanismo... y Matt tendría que estar a mi lado y...

-¿cuánto tiempo disponemos? –preguntó Matt de repente y decidido.

-¡Matt! –le reprendió su digimon asombrado de que aceptara. Sabía que para salvar la tierra les necesitaban, pero ellos tenían una familia y esas misiones eran especialmente difíciles y las que odiaba hacer.

-muy poco tiempo... les sugiero que tenga todo preparado para que puedan partir este domingo... en la sede principal de la NASA de Estados Unidos, habrá una nave especializada para la misión.

-el domingo... –murmuró Matt pesadamente acordándose que había querido hacer planes para estar con su familia- esta bien, de acuerdo... envíeme los datos, longitud del meteorito y la distancia a la que recorre...

-sabía que podía confiar en usted... –dijo el hombre asomando una leve sonrisa. Se levantó del asiento y le estrecho la mano- muchas gracias...

-solo quisiera saber una cosa más... ¿mi vida y la de Gabumon podrían correr peligro si intentamos destruir el meteorito?

El presidente lo miró largamente y finalmente suspiró.

-hay una probabilidad una entre mil de que salgan vivos... -Matt cierra los ojos dolorido. Sabía que tal peligro conllevaría quizás su muerte- ¿aún quiere aceptar? –preguntó al ver su rostro.

-sí... –susurró muy bajo- gracias señor presidente... el domingo por la tarde, mis hombres más especializados, Gabumon y yo partiremos...

-que dios le ayude señor Ishida... confío en usted...

Y el presidente cerró la puerta y Matt se sentó con fuerza derrumbado, como si le hubieran disparado. Se sentía débil. Débil y pesado. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando había aceptado? Era peligroso. Quizás moriría.

¿A quién se engañaba? No había estado pensando en su vida, sino en la de Sora. No quería que nada malo le pasara. Y con su mente en ella, con la idea de salvarla había aceptado casi automáticamente.

-Matt¿por qué? –preguntó Gabumon.

-bien sabes que no podemos dejarlo de lado y recuerda que trabajamos para evitar esa clase de problemas... ya lo has oído, si choca, moriremos y entonces adiós a todo...

-pero Matt¿cómo se lo dirás a Sora?

-no le pienso decir lo peligroso que es... la destrozaría... ¡dios! –echándose las manos a la cabeza angustiado- es como si tuviéramos los días contados... ¿por qué precisamente ahora?

-Matt... no nos queda poco tiempo de vida... –el humano le miró donde Gabumon tenía una mirada decidida y seria- yo te protegeré como siempre... no permitiré que muramos... juntos lo conseguiremos...

-Gabumon... –dijo Matt impresionado por sus palabras.

-no lo permitiré... –volvió a repetir el digimon aunque esta vez era más bien para sí mismo.

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo, un capítulo con un poco de todo y que revela algunas cosas y donde comienzan los verdaderos problemas. Y que además, quedó extraño con tantas cosas buenas, malas, buenas y catastróficas...

Veamos, Ryo y Ruki por supuesto son los mismos personajes de Tamers, y como muchos sabréis, Ryo apareció en digimon 02, en el anime como compañero de viaje de Ken antes de que se convirtiera en kaizer, y en la segunda película donde como Miyako enviaba un email a WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon.

El Kouji de aquí es el mismo de Frontier, porque me gusta mucho el nombre y me pareció que de un hijo de Ryo y Ruki podría salir alguien como él¿no?

Ah! la palabra que menciona la compañera de Kazemon, himitsu, significa secreto. Me basé en un capítulo de Fruits Basket donde uno de los personajes lo dice y me gustó la forma como lo decía.

Y como podéis ver, Taichi espera una niña¿por qué quise que fuese así? Porque ya hay muchos niños, y pensar un nombre de niño es más difícil que el de niña, así de simple.

Pues eso es todo, espero vuestros reviews con vuestros comentarios y lo que os ha parecido... aunque acaba de una forma... pero necesaria... hala, no digo más, solo quiero agradecer por vuestros reviews a:

_Lord Pata, Matt-Danny04, Chikage-SP, criskizuna, HeLLeNsItA16, Alexeigirl, cutie sora, Dark angel love, CieloCriss, Sora Takenouchi Ishida, Doberman fire, Naoko Tsukino y 'Ayumi'-NightBeauty-._

Muchas gracias de verdad por vuestros reviews, de verdad que me han animado mucho. Por cierto, el asunto de los votos se volverá a repetir dentro de unos cuantos capítulos, cuando los hijos de los elegidos empiecen a tomar protagonismo.

En el siguiente capítulo quizás vuelva a ser más sorato como el anterior y si puedo lo publicaré el 27 de este mismo mes, el cual se titulará, "La despedida" Creo que el título ya lo dice todo¿no?

'Atori'


	12. La despedida

Antes de empezar, quiero decir que este capítulo quedó extraño por los saltos que hago, así que comprenderé que esté mal.

---

Y para facilitaros las cosas, pondré como siempre los nombres de los elegidos y los digimons de los hijos con nombres desconocidos.

---

**Hijos**

_Sanae _y _Tojiro_ (Toji) hijos de Taichi y Shizu

_Mark_ (Marcus), _Nat _(Natsumi) y _Aki_ (Akito) hijos de Yamato y Sora

_Christie_ y _Kazumi _hijas de Koushiro e Itomi

_Ben_, _Emily_, _Shin _y _Satoshi_ hijos de Joe y Mimi

_Kibou _(fallecida), _Isaki_, _Takeshi_ y _Hinode_ hijos de Takeru y Hikari

_Musuko_ hijo de Daisuke y Sachi (fallecida)

_Daichi_ hijo de Daisuke y Arisa

_Minami_, _Osamu_ y _Ryu _hijos de Ken y Miyako

_Misato_ hija de Iori y Aizawa

-

**Digimons **

_Zabumon _digimon de Mark

_SnowoAgumon _digimon de Sanae

_Tentoytomon_ digimon de Christie

_Bolamon_ digimon de Ben

_Ralmon_ digimon de Emily

---

La "acción" transcurre en el año 2026.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

--------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 10: LA DESPEDIDA

Con aquel pensamiento, Matt no trataba de quitárselo de la cabeza y así ver a su familia con una sonrisa aunque fuera falsa. Estaba seguro que en aquel estado de desánimo, Sora lo notaría y se preocuparía por él. Y lo que era más importante, se daría cuenta que aquel viaje espacial tenía algo que ver con su preocupación deduciendo que sería peligroso.

-oye Matt... de verdad… ¿no piensas decirle nada a Sora? –le preguntó Gabumon.

-no... y por favor, mantén tú también la boca cerrada... recuerda que aunque sea una posibilidad entre mil, aún hay esperanza, por lo que será mejor no preocuparles si al final no hay necesidad... además, dijiste que me protegerías...

-claro... –dijo el digimon recordando.

Humano y digimon llegaron a su casa, los cuales fueron recibidos por los dos más pequeños de la casa saltando cada uno a los brazos de su progenitor.

-papá hola... pensé que no llegarías nunca... –dijo Aki en una mezcla entre el alivio y la angustia.

-Matt, ¿cómo es que llegas tarde? –preguntó Sora extrañada saliendo de la cocina.

-bueno... –dejando a su pequeño en el suelo que lo miraba feliz- tuve una visita muy importante de última hora... siento haberme retrasado... –le respondió dándole la espalda para cambiarse el calzado.

Gabumon miró el suelo con rostro serio y luego al pequeño digimon que tenía en brazos que lo miraba curioso y preocupado al mismo tiempo, por lo que sonrió para calmarlo.

-menos mal... pensé que... –pero no dijo nada más. Dejó que el viento se llevara el resto. Se sentía avergonzada por pensar que su marido había vuelto a despreciarla. Lo observó donde él la miraba confuso y no pudiendo evitarlo se echó a sus brazos, sintiendo la calidez de su pecho y su abrazo siendo poco después correspondido por lo que se relajó en él completamente.

-la pobre empezaba a morderse las uñas al ver que no llegabas... –dijo la voz divertida de Biyomon al fondo, saliendo de la cocina con una sonrisa.

-¡¡Biyomon! –le reprendió Sora ligeramente sonrojada- espera a que estemos solas...

-eh... oye Sora... quisiera hablar contigo sobre lo del domingo... –empezó Yamato nervioso.

-ah sí... –mirándole con alegría y entusiasmo- ya lo he hablado con los chicos y hemos decidido ir al parque de atracciones... podríamos invitar a tu hermano y a su familia...

-ah... –Matt no supo que decir, solo miró a su digimon, pero éste tenía la mirada en otro lado, luego se fijó que su hijo pequeño aún estaba ahí presente y que como su madre se encontraba alegre y entusiasmado- Sora... yo...

-oye papá... tengo ganas de que llegue el domingo... y montaremos juntos en todas las atracciones, ¿verdad que sí?

Matt no sabía que decir y como contarles la noticia de que ese mismo día partiría hacia América en misión espacial. La ilusión tanto de su esposa como de su hijo era grande.

-eh... ¿y por qué no vamos mejor el sábado? –propuso Matt.

-pero Matt...

-es que veo que estáis muy ilusionados, por lo que será mejor anticiparlo para no hacer tan larga la espera... ¿no crees lo mismo Aki?

-sí, sí... mamá vamos el sábado mejor... por favor... por fa... –rogó el niño con carita buena.

-esta bien... –aceptó Sora.

-¡genial! –saltó Aki de alegría- ven Gabu-kun... vamos a contárselo a mis hermanos... –tirando de él dejando al matrimonio solo en la entrada, la cual Sora miraba a Matt preocupada.

-Matt...

-tengo una misión el domingo... –le dijo finalmente apartando la mirada.

-pero... si habías dicho que recuperarías los días que aún te corresponden como vacaciones...

-créeme que después de esa misión tendré mucho tiempo para que podamos estar juntos...

-¿y en qué consiste esa misión? –preguntó con un temblor interno. La sola idea de que su marido se fuera al espacio le producía pánico.

-ah... pues... es recoger unos especimenes que hay en Marte... no es nada importante... nada de lo que preocuparse... –mintió descaradamente. Algo que había hecho por primera vez en su vida, pero en una situación como aquella no le quedaba otro remedio- pero no hablemos de eso... sino de este sábado... podemos ir al parque de atracciones que hay en las afueras, creo recordar que también hay un parque acuático... podemos ir también...

-Matt... –empezó extrañada- ¿de verdad que todo está bien?

-claro... -le contestó con una sonrisa falsa que Sora notó, pero no quiso seguir divagando.

---

-¿al parque de atracciones? –preguntó Mark echado en su cama y con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

-sí, no es genial... –dijo muy entusiasmado Aki- que ganas tengo de que llegue el sábado...

El adolescente echó la cabeza para atrás con cierta pesadez soltando un gran suspiro. Sabía lo que le esperaría ese día, ir detrás de su hermano pequeño de allí para allá como una persona nerviosa cuidando de que el pequeño no se montara en atracciones peligrosas o que se cayera como había pasado ese mismo día al llevarlo al parque.

El propio Mark quería animarse y olvidarse de lo que había visto, y llevar a su hermano al parque era la mejor distracción. Y al final había acabado llegando a casa con un cansancio encima, mayor que cuando jugaba algún partido que disputaba en clase de educación física.

-pero... si es este sábado... papá Gabu, ¿no íbamos a entrenar ese día? –preguntó Zabumon acordándose.

-ah... eh... bueno... –acordándose irremediablemente de la misión y que tanto los niños como los digimons desconocían por el momento- no es necesario que esté yo para supervisarlo... y últimamente estás mejorando mucho... así que este sábado descansa y los siguientes trabajarás por tu cuenta... si tienes problemas pide ayuda a Biyomon, ella ya sabe todo lo que hay que hacer... –era una manera de decirle que al no estar él, Biyomon sería quien se haría cargo de su educación.

-pero, ¿por qué dices eso? –preguntó intrigado y confuso.

-tú hazme caso y no digas nada más... lo entenderás muy pronto... –esto último lo dijo muy bajo que solo fue perceptivo para Zabumon y Tsunomon que había alzado la mirada sorprendido observando como en el rostro de Gabumon estaba dibujada la depresión y la angustia.

o.o.o.o.o

En el mundo digital, en una pradera el cual al fondo se veía un bosque misterioso donde en el interior se encontraba una luz oscura, como una especie de portal que comunicaba aquel mundo de datos con otro, de esa dirección un grupo de cuatro digimons, casi idénticos, excepto en uno que era un poco más grande que los otros tres teniendo enfrente a Kazemon que tenía una mano sobre su cintura y una sonrisa despreocupada y un poco más alejada de ella a su compañera humana sentada en una roca en una pose poco femenina con la vista hacia el cielo, con rostro aburrido sabiendo el resultado de aquel combate.

-así que vosotros sois esos digimons que han salido de esa zona oscura ¿eh? –dijo Kazemon.

-¿y tú eres la que eliminó a Cherrymon? –dijo uno de los digimons el cual estaba en el medio y que Kazemon supuso que sería el que mandaba y el más fuerte.

-quizás lo hiciera... –sonando despistada haciendo rabiar a los digimons- y si así fuera, haré lo mismo con vosotros, Giromon, MetalMamemon, BigMamemon y Mamemon.

-¿quién te crees que eres? –dijo el más grande con la furia encendida- Nosotros somos cuatro mega campeones y tú solo eres una y en nivel campeón...

-eso no es problema...

-pero será creída... –dijo MetalMamemon.

-¡Kazemon! –llamó su compañera mirándola con seriedad- antes de que empieces el combate me gustaría preguntarles algo...

-ah... la humana esa tenía lengua...

-vosotros en un tiempo... –haciendo caso omiso de la burla de Mamemon- erais digimons corrientes como Cherrymon, pero como él estáis corrompidos por una poderosa oscuridad... ¿de dónde procede? ¿Acaso de ese portal del cual no queréis despegaros más de lo necesario?

-eres una chica muy observadora... –dijo Giromon sin alterarse- así es... tú misma lo has dicho... atravesamos por accidente ese portal y salimos como digimons renovados y con más energía...

-pero con menos cerebro... –dijo la joven con una sonrisa maliciosa- por tu prepotencia me has dado la clave para que ningún otro digimon pueda atravesarlo y así que no aparezcan otros como vosotros... –la joven saltó de la roca hacia al suelo tranquilamente- Kazemon, no te entretengas demasiado con esos hermanos Mamemons... después encárgate de destruir ese portal... yo regreso, tengo que entrenarme... –y con esas palabras abandonó el lugar dejando a los cuatro digimons con aspecto de pelota con rostros incrédulos por la calma de la chica.

-pero, ¿cómo se atreve esa engreída? –dijo MetalMamemon fuera de sí- ahora verá... ¡Bomba energética! –lanzando algo de su mano hacia la chica que seguía su camino sin haberse volteado y consciente que la había lanzado uno de sus ataques.

-¡brisa de pétalos! –atacó Kazemon neutralizando el ataque- recuerda que yo soy con quien te enfrentas... y de verdad me gustaría jugar contigo, pero me han ordenado que te elimine, así que no pienso perder el tiempo... ¡¡DANZA DE AIRE! –comenzando a dar vueltas en el sitio hasta que su silueta no era visible y solo se veía aire saliendo haces de energía de aquel tornado que fueron dirigidos al mismo tiempo a los cuatro digimons pulverizándolos de inmediato.

Los cuatro digimons quedaron reducidos a datos que Kazemon no perdió el tiempo en absorberlos. Levantó la vista fijando su atención en aquel portal que tenía enfrente. Y arrugó la frente.

-imagino que cualquiera de mis dos ataques, brisa de pétalos y danza de aire no tendrá efecto para poder destruir algo como esto... así que solo me queda... –levantó su brazo derecho hacia el cielo y en la palma de su mano se formó una bola de luz rosa donde caían destellos por los lados. Cerró la mano con aquella luz sujetándola firmemente que ahora ya no era redonda- ¡Sakura no Bakuhatsu! –lanzándola sobre el portal. (NA: Bakuhatsu, quiere decir explosión)

En un principio no sucedió nada, pero después aquel portal oscuro explotó en millones de puntos de luz que salieron disparados en todas direcciones.

-listo... –entonces sorprendida y alterada se volteó bruscamente al sentir a alguien detrás de ella y se asombró más al ver allí a Gatomon que había sido espectadora de lo que la digimon alada había hecho.

-buen trabajo "A..." no, "Kazemon" –rectificó la gata digital con una sonrisa afable- no hay duda que vas mejorando y poco a poco te estás haciendo más fuerte.

-Gatomon... que sorpresa verte por aquí... –encarándose a ella- hace tiempo que no sabía de ti...

-lo cierto es que esto no es una visita de cortesía... –avanzando hacia ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros- verás, parece que el peligro está cada vez más próximo... esta mañana he sentido como si una oscuridad nos rodeara. Y no he sido la única, al parecer Patamon también se ha dado cuenta...

-con todo el respeto, para que incluso Patamon se haya dado cuenta quiere decir que esa oscuridad está muy cerca... el poder sagrado que porta Patamon tiene más fuerza a partir de su estado campeón...

-correcto... pero eso no es todo...

-¿hay más? –preguntó sorprendida.

-mejor dicho alguien más se dio cuenta de esa oscuridad...

-¿Salamon? –preguntó tras haber meditarlo durante unos segundos.

-sí... incluso YukiPoyomon se siente alterada y asustada...

-entonces, si la oscuridad está tan cerca de nosotros, que incluso digimons de baja categoría son capaces de percibirla, eso significa que pronto ocurrirán desastres...

-eso es la conclusión que hemos llegado Patamon y yo... pero no hemos dicho nada a nadie para no preocuparles... ni siquiera a Kari o a Tk...

-¿y por qué a mí sí? –preguntó curiosa.

-porque tú a pesar de lo que eres realmente, ya sabías lo cercana que estaba la oscuridad... –esas palabras dejaron a Kazemon con la boca abierta y una sonrisa se asomó en la gata- después de todo no eres una digimon cualquiera... la legendaria elegida más su digimon, un poder incluso superior al que tenía Kibou con SnowPoyomon... –terminó de decir esa frase con un tono lleno de melancolía al acordarse de aquella pequeña y a su digimon. de inmediato se dio cuenta que había bajado la guardia al pensar en el pasado y volvió a ser la misma de siempre cambiando su rostro radicalmente- Kazemon, a lo que venía realmente es a pedirte que te concentres en tu compañera ahora más que nada y abandones la misión de eliminar a los digimons malignos... nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar...

-está bien Gatomon...

-por favor, procura descuidarte bajo ninguna circunstancia... –pidió la gata casi como un ruego hablando por experiencia propia.

---

-así que ya no podrás divertirte, ¿eh? –dijo la compañera de Kazemon con cierta burla en la voz. La digimon le había contado la conversación mantenida con Gatomon y a pesar de ser cosas serias, la calma y la sangre fría permanecían en la chica como si lo que le contasen fuese una historia sacada de un libro.

-¿es que nada de esto te preocupa?

-lo único que me preocupa es si este año conseguiré o no el oro para Japón... debo conseguirlo para hacer realidad mi sueño...

-estoy seguro que lo conseguirás... –apareciendo Kouji tras las sombras del pasillo del polideportivo.

-podré afirmártelo cuando tenga la medalla colgada sobre mi cuello Akiyama...

-por supuesto prima... pero también sé que cuando te propones algo, acabas consiguiéndolo...

-pero para ello necesito entrenar, y eso es lo que pienso hacer ahora mismo... Kazemon, vamos...

Sin embargo la digimon alada tenía una expresión seria y miraba hacia un punto fijo sabiendo que en ese lugar había alguien además de ellos.

-ve adelantándote... tengo algo que hacer...

-de acuerdo... –contestó simplemente.

Kouji por su parte, solo se la quedó mirando como se perdía en la lejanía y luego se dio cuenta que Kazemon había desaparecido instantáneamente.

Una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro y cruzándose de brazos se apoyó en la pared.

-bueno... por lo menos ahora podré hacer algo en vez de quedarme sentado y ver como ella se lleva todo el mérito... ¿tú qué opinas Sphinxmon? –preguntó en la misma postura.

-que ya iba siendo hora de que pudiera mostrar mi poder... –apareciendo detrás del chico las patas delanteras de color negro similares a las de un león.

El chico le miró a pesar de estar cubierto por la oscuridad donde solo se apreciaba a simple vista las patas delanteras y dos brillos de un intenso color carmesí.

-tú junto a Buchiemon sois los que estáis capacitados para esto... no obstante ambos estáis en el nivel mega campeón...

-pero hay una diferencia entre Buchiemon y yo... su poder se basa en energías de luz blanca, mientras que el mío es oscuro... –descubriéndose por completo como una especie de esfinge del antiguo Egipto color negro y alas doradas sobre su lomo. Su mirada era fría y sin emoción alguna. Una especie de joya escarlata posaba en su frente, dándole un aspecto majestuoso.

-cierto... vamos nosotros también... mi padre me acaba de mandar un mensaje donde nosotros sustituiremos el trabajo de Kazemon...

Y del mismo modo que la joven, Kouji y Sphinxmon, se marcharon también en dirección opuesta a la adolescente, ajenos a que dos personas habían sido testigos de todo lo ocurrido.

-¿lo tienes todo? –preguntó un hombre de lentes con un block y un bolígrafo en las manos.

-por supuesto... quién iba a imaginar que la legendaria elegida, la sobrina de aquel adolescente que había desaparecido y vuelto misteriosamente, Ryo Akiyama, trabajaba con los doce elegidos... –dijo el otro con una cámara de fotos digital.

-Uta Tsukino es la destacada en todo Japón por sus logros en las Olimpiadas en las dos últimas temporadas... además de eso, parece que tiene una especie de relación amorosa con uno de los hijos de los elegidos, creo que se llamaba Mark Ishida... –dijo mirando las notas que había apuntado en su block, lo cual era lo más interesante- llamaremos esta tarde al periódico para que lo publiquen cuanto antes... con esto venderemos seguro...

Bastó aquello para que los papeles quedaran chamuscados y la cámara explotada ante el susto del hombre que la colgaba sobre su cuello. Ambos hombres se giraron encontrándose en el aire a Kazemon con la mano estirada hacia ellos de donde había salido el ataque.

-para la próxima no dudaré en lanzar mi ataque contra vosotros... –con esas palabras ahuyentó a los dos periodistas que salieron como alma que lleva el diablo.

La digimon aterrizó en tierra firme y suspiró cansadamente.

-y pensar que Ryo-sama está encantado con esto... –soltando una mueca- no hay quien entienda a los humanos adultos...

o.o.o.o.o

Volviendo a Japón, en una habitación de un edificio que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, una joven adolescente se encontraba afligida y nerviosa por lo que el día anterior había vivido y todo por culpa suya. A un lado, enfrente a un ordenador último modelo, una joven de casi su misma edad estaba a lo suyo pendiente también del ánimo de su amiga.

-de verdad... ya no sé que pensar... –empezó la morena sentada en la cama de su amiga pelirroja con las piernas encogidas- lo único que sé es que todo lo hago mal...

-no debes pensar en eso, Sanae-san... –le dijo Christie con la vista pegada a la pantalla digital donde tecleaba con demasiada rapidez.

-es que soy estúpida... no pensé las cosas y ahora estoy arrepentida...

-solo eres una adolescente... es lógico que cometas errores... –dijo la adolescente menor con calma y madurez.

-pero Christie, es que sino fuera porque fui ingenua y fácil de convencer... quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes... –con una mirada triste- puede que Mark y yo nos lleváramos mal aún sino saliera con Eriol-kun... eso no me importa... lo que me importa es que quizás no habría tenido aquellas expulsiones... después de todo, había comenzado a portarse de aquella manera desde que supo que salía con Eriol-kun... y no creo que sea coincidencia...

La joven pelirroja dejó su atención frente al ordenador para mirar a su amiga directamente a los ojos, como su mirada era angustiosa y culpable.

-no te voy a decir que ha sido una falta de consideración ante Marcus-san el que después de declararte, salieras con Eriol si ni siquiera te había dado una respuesta...

-eso ya lo sé... –bajando la vista sintiéndose más culpable.

-y también no voy a decirte que te equivocaste al habérselo contado a Emily porque ya lo sabes...

-no sabía que pensar y necesitaba consejo... me había declarado a Mark y se fue sin darme una respuesta... pero como Emily me había dicho que él nunca sentiría nada por mí, fui ingenua y se lo creí...

-olvidándote que ella también está por él y que es capaz de todo...

-aún así Christie... lo pienso ahora y veo lo que hago y no puedo evitar decirme a mí misma que el amor no está hecho para mí... que no sé lo que es el verdadero amor... solo estoy con Eriol-kun por pura compasión... temo decirle lo que siento de verdad porque no quiero hacerle daño... yo lo aprecio mucho, pero como amigo... de verdad, no puedo entender como alguien tan bueno y cariñoso como él, puede querer a alguien como yo...

-Sanae-san más daño le haces ocultándole que tienes tu corazón enfocado a otra persona que no es él...

-ya lo sé... y de veras que me duele el que ignore a quién quiero de verdad...

-es curiosa la relación que Mark y tú tenéis... desde aquella vez, os lleváis como el perro y el gato, cuando interiormente estás enamorada de él...

-tú eres la única que conoce mis sentimientos por él... –con una sonrisa nostálgica- también sabes que siempre le he admirado... me encantaba esa forma en como se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a sus hermanos... el cómo se lo pasaba con su digimon... además de todo eso, hemos estado juntos y éramos los mejores amigos... pero... rompí las reglas... me declaré y nuestra inquebrantable amistad se fue a pique... sin embargo, ya no hay marcha atrás... yo me lo he buscado... –dando un suspiro lleno de resignación- Christie... he tomado una decisión...

-¿cuál? –preguntó la joven intrigada.

-le contaré a Eriol todo lo que siento de verdad, también el que no le amo realmente. Estoy segura de que me dejará y no puedo reprochárselo... y en cuanto a Mark... intentaré recuperar al menos su amistad... Emily en el fondo llevaba razón... Mark no es para mí... en el mundo hay chicas mucho mejores para él...

-¿y si él te quisiera? –preguntó Christie sabiendo los sentimientos del chico por su mejor amiga y no era porque se lo había dicho, sino porque era muy evidente, aunque ella parecía no darse cuenta.

-cuando eso suceda, entonces es que será el fin del mundo... –le dijo con tristeza convencida de que el adolescente Ishida jamás sentiría algo de afecto por ella.

-bueno... el tiempo lo dirá... –dando como concluido aquel tema- por cierto, ¿dónde están Tentoytomon y SnowoAgumon? –dándose cuenta de su ausencia.

-pues la tuya no lo sé, pero la mía... –mirando su reloj- estará tomando su aperitivo antes de la cena –Christie la miró con una cara confusa- desgraciadamente a mi digimon se le pegó la mala costumbre que tiene su padre Agumon...

-según mi estudio... –girándose hacia la pantalla, Sanae se levantó hasta ponerse a su lado donde su amiga pelirroja abría un archivo con datos sobre los digimons descendientes con fotografías de sus compañeros humanos- nuestra generación de digimons es casi idéntica a su progenie...

-vaya... –se fija en todos los digimons y en los niveles alcanzados- ¿esto es todo lo que hay?

-¿a qué te refieres? –mirándola.

-¿no hay nuevas digievoluciones ni avances en los digimons?

-pues de momento no... como ves... –tecleando algunas cosas y ampliando imágenes de digimons con sus compañeros- no hay cambios. Los hijos de Ryo y Ruki-sama tienen a sus digimons en mega, lo mismo que la hija de la hermana de Ryo-sama...

-¿la tiene en mega ya? –preguntó asombrada.

-así es... ¿no lo sabías? Pues ya lleva un tiempo...

-y mientras tanto, nosotros estamos todavía en el nivel campeón... excepto Mark que lo tiene también en mega, aunque aún no lo puede controlar...

-pero no es lo mismo... oficialmente no lo tiene... Zabumon solo evolucionaría cuando Mark estuviese en peligro, mientras que los de ellos solo hace falta decirlo para que lo hagan y tenerlo durante bastante tiempo sin cansarse...

-no me extraña... teniendo en cuenta lo que son... pero... sigue siendo impresionante... –dijo Sanae maravillada observando a los megas que había en pantalla. Uno con forma de esfinge egipcia oscura, otra en una mezcla entre hada y duendecillo amarillo y la del medio una mujer alada.

o.o.o.o.o

Mientras todo eso estaba ocurriendo en el mundo real, en aquel extraño nuevo mundo, donde el responsable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, teniendo como compañía a un pequeño humano que se encontraba a su lado como su sombra completamente inexpresivo.

-amo, los digimons que mandó buscar han acudido gustosos a sus servicios... –apareciendo una mujer digimon de mirada maléfica.

El extraño ser cubierto en las sombras pero de apariencia humana dejó de observar el paisaje oscuro para ver a sus nuevos subordinados. Dio un paso al frente y repasándoles con la mirada uno por uno donde tenía enfrente dos principiantes, dos campeones y dos mega campeones, por lo que sonrió finalmente satisfecho.

-nuestros primeros invitados han llegado... pero... –sonriendo más- todavía faltan nuestros invitados tan especiales... en una fiesta como esta debemos estar todos...

-por supuesto amo... no se preocupe por ello... nuestros "queridos" invitados estarán aquí dentro de nada... –dijo la mujer digimon riéndose perversamente.

-me gusta que seas tan espabilada Kinamon... –halagó el ser a la digimon mujer.

-todo para poder derrotar a nuestros invitados, haré lo que sea mi señor... –dijo Kinamon.

-esto... perdone... –se atrevió hablar uno de los dos campeones de aspecto siniestro color rojo y con un taparrabos naranja y cabellera larga blanca- pero con invitados especiales se está refiriendo a... a los famosos doce elegidos...

-por supuesto Fugamon... (NA: Fugamon es el digimon que apareció en los primeros capítulos de Tamers de aspecto parecido a Ogremon)

-pero... –siguió otro pequeño digimon demonio principiante color verde- pensé que nos habían llamado para derrotar a su descendencia... pelear contra los doce elegidos sería un completo suicidio...

El extraño le miró de tal manera que aquel digimon comenzó a temblar y a rezar por su vida. La mirada del sujeto que tenía enfrente era tan fría que le traspasaba la piel. Sin embargo, no era el único en estar asustado, los otros cinco digimons que habían sido llamados, incluso la mujer digimon llamada Kinamon se encontraban temblando de miedo. Todos, excepto alguien que estaba al lado del ser misterioso, que se encontraba inexpresivo y con la mirada perdida.

Finalmente el ser de apariencia humano sonrió.

-es por eso por lo que reduciremos ese número... a nueve... tres de ellos se encontraran completamente indispuestos para que puedan enfrentarse a nosotros rompiendo el equilibrio de esos malditos fantoches... además mis queridos y fieles subordinados más poderosos ya se han puesto en camino para cumplir uno de nuestros planes... el vuestro, como bien has dicho Goburimon, consiste en derrotar a su descendencia...

-pero amo... disculpe... ese niño... –intentó preguntar uno de los megas dirigiéndose al pequeño que está al lado de su superior.

-¿qué pasa con él SkullSatamon? –preguntó fríamente.

-es que hace años me he enfrentado a los elegidos... y ese niño guarda un gran parecido con uno de ellos...

-es lógico... –sonriendo malignamente de lado- este niño es uno de los hijos del llamado líder de los niños elegidos...

-¡¿cómo! –exclamaron los seis digimons recién llegados impresionados.

-pero a pesar de ser uno de los hijos de los elegidos está de nuestro lado...

-¿y... y no tiene digimon? –preguntó curioso un digimon de aspecto humano de vestimenta negra y de cuero que recordaba a las de un motero.

-por supuesto Belzeemon... pero se le están borrando parte de sus datos e instalándole nuevas mejoras como lo tienen sus compañeros de equipo... (NA: obviamente este Belzeemon es el que está en el lado oscuro)

Los seis digimons se miraron unos a otros cada vez sin entender los planes de su reciente amo. ¿Acaso el digimon del pequeño humano junto a los que había llamado compañeros de equipo iban a enfrentarse a los famosos doces elegidos, donde muchos digimons oscuros habían fracasado en el intento y la mayoría de ellos se habían pasado al otro bando conviviendo en armonía con el resto de digimons? ¿Aquel pequeño? ¿Uno de los suyos?

Como si aquel extraño ser supiera lo que aquellos seis digimons estaban pensando sonrió malignamente.

-sois tan idiotas como todos esos digimons que fracasaron hace años en el intento de exterminar a los elegidos... –todos excepto Daichi, que seguía inmutable y Kinamon, se miraron confusos- usar la fuerza física no es la solución, sino la cabeza... hace muchos años hice la prueba matando a la adorada hijita de los elegidos esperanza y luz... mejor dicho, uno de mis vasallos la mató insertando datos de aquella mocosa en su cuerpo, muriendo él cuando le derrotaron para que la niña muriera también...

-y como dicen si un compañero humano muere, su digimon sigue el mismo camino... –completó Kinamon.

Los dos principiantes, Goburimon y Sharmamon, comenzaron a temblar, presa del pánico, al imaginar lo que solo un "vasallo" había hecho. Eso dejaba mucho que pensar sobre su amo. Un ser capaz de matar a sangre fría a cualquiera de ellos sino le obedecían.

-entonces... ¿eso significa que ese digimon que murió...? –intentó decir la otra mujer digimon de nivel mega campeón.

-él no murió... –la cortó Kinamon- querida LadyDevimon, te sorprendería lo que ese Dragomon fue en realidad...

-amo... –apareciendo otro grupo de seis pequeños digimons, los cuales sorprendieron a los que habían llegado hace unos minutos, debido a su aspecto, especialmente en dos de ellos- el digimon del niño ya está preparado... también hemos modificado su dispositivo... –dijo uno de ellos que era el más pequeño de todos, pero que parecía el líder de aquel equipo.

-¡perfecto! Buen trabajo... –observando al digimon de Daichi sonriendo satisfecho.

Uno de los seis digimons, el cual era un poco más alto que el que había hablado se fijó en las caras absortas y desconcertadas de Goburimon y compañía que les miraban con demasiado descaro.

-vaya... imagino que estos son parte de nuestros invitados... –observó a los dos megas que a pesar del tamaño pudieron apreciar el poder en el pequeño- vosotros dos sois los únicos que tuvisteis enfrentamiento directo con los doce elegidos, ¿no?

-eh... sí... –respondieron al unísono por el tono de la pregunta que sonaba imperativa.

-¡genial! Después hablaremos para ultimar los detalles definitivos... –dijo el mismo.

-pero, ¿de verdad vas hacerlo? –preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa el digimon que estaba a su lado, el cual era el más alto.

-ya sabes que sí... con tal de hacer sufrir tanto al padre como al hijo... va a ser divertido ver sus caras llenas de espanto, gritando como una cabra loca...

-eres un retorcido... –dijo otro digimon que andaba a cuatro patas sonriendo como los demás.

-como si tú no lo fueras... –dijo la única hembra en ese equipo de seis digimons- amo... –dirigiéndose al ser- puesto que hemos acabado nuestro trabajo partimos hacia el Mundo Real como los demás, para cumplir la tercera y definitiva parte del plan... según me han informado, la segunda ya está completada...

-bien... Daichi, tú y tu digimons os quedareis aquí... por el momento no creo que sea prudente que tu padre y los demás os descubran...

-entendido... –habló por primera vez con una voz fría y neutra, provista de sentimientos.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Era sábado y en un parque de atracciones, todos sin excepción reían bajo el cielo azul donde el sol parecía brillar más que nunca pero sin dar un excesivo calor, sino un tiempo agradable con suaves brisas que se agradecían.

Los niños corrían de aquí para allá contentos y extasiados, maravillados y emocionados. Su alegría, inocencia y entusiasmo eran contagiados por sus acompañantes, siendo la mayoría de ellos, sus padres o también abuelos o ambos familiares.

Junto a los humanos, digimons se encontraban igual de entusiastas que los niños, aunque los que más eran los bebés digimons.

Y en medio de ese tumulto, una familia junto a sus fieles compañeros digimons disfrutaban de todo aquello, especialmente los dos más pequeños. Aki, de la mano de su padre, para evitar que se perdiera, miraba de un lado para otro fascinado, mientras que Hinode, la cual iba en su carrito siendo empujado por su madre, extendía sus bracitos hacia el cielo riéndose constantemente.

-parece que Hinode-chan disfruta a pesar de que no puede subir a ninguna atracción... –dijo Sora sonriente.

-ella es muy humilde. Con poco se conforma... –dijo Kari complacida- incluso para comer es una santa... come de todo sin rechistar... no como otros... –mirando a alguien en particular.

-oy mamá... yo no tengo la culpa de que no me gusten las judías... –se defendió Takeshi.

-tampoco de que no te guste el pescado, las acelgas, las espinacas, los cocidos... –le siguió su hermano mayor metiendo leña en el fuego.

-y también... –quiso seguir Tokomon, pero la mirada de su compañero hizo que se callara- vaya... ya no lo recuerdo... –mintió el pequeño digimon nerviosamente.

-eh oye hermano... –empezó Tk a su lado algo inseguro y en tono bajo para que solo lo escuchara él- no es por nada pero... ¿cómo es que se te dio esta idea de que viniéramos toda la familia?

-ah... pues porque hace tiempo que me he distanciado de Sora y los niños... y se merecen que la pasemos juntos...

-vale, eso lo comprendo... pero, ¿por qué estamos nosotros también? –insistió el pequeño de los hermanos haciendo referencia a su familia.

-pues porque... eres mi familia, ¿no? –le respondió sin mirarle.

-Sora me ha contado que mañana vas a una misión... –dijo Tk con seriedad provocando que su hermano se contrajera al recordarla- y parece importante, porque Gabumon va contigo... generalmente o él o tú quedáis en tierra. Solo vais juntos en las misiones altamente peligrosas o en aquella vez que ambos visitasteis por primera vez el espacio... –calló por unos instantes- Matt, ¿pasa algo que debiera saber?

-no... no hay nada de lo que preocuparse... –contestó con la mirada oculta gracias a su flequillo.

Takeru le miró no muy convencido, intuyendo que le estaba mintiendo. Mintiéndole a él. No lo entendía. Nunca antes lo había hecho, siempre había confiado en él y ahora le ocultaba algo que presentía que era muy importante.

-Matt... –empezó Tk con una mueca de enfado por mentirle y no confiar en él- ¿por qué...?

-ey Aki... –apareciendo Gabumon de improvisto cargando el Tsunomon del pequeño- ¿no querías ir en aquella atracción con Matt y conmigo?

-¡sí! –exclamó el niño pelirrojo ilusionado- pero que oni-chan Zabu-kun vengan también...

El adolescente que se encontraba delante al lado de su hermana y de sus primos Isaki y Takeshi, giró su vista hacia atrás sorprendido por la petición de su hermanito. Finalmente tras ver la carita del pequeño no pudo negarse y resopló con fuerza como respuesta afirmativa que Aki comprendió por lo que se alegró aún más.

-pues venga, vamos entonces antes de que haya más gente para subir... –dijo Matt apresurándose dejando a su hermano con la pregunta en el aire.

Tk vio a su hermano mayor alejarse de ellos y en su interior maldijo al digimon azulado por haberles interrumpido cuando le iba a preguntar aquello que le molestaba y confundía al mismo tiempo.

-¿pasa algo Takeru? –preguntó Patamon acercándose hasta él hasta posarse sobre su cabeza, igual que hacía en la niñez- tienes una cara algo rara...

-no... no te preocupes, no es nada... solo maldecía a Gabumon por intervenir inoportunamente –contestó con tranquilidad como si aquello fuese lo más común.

-¿inoportunamente? –repitió incrédulo el pequeño digimon- no lo creo. Yo estaba atrás con Gabu... y mientras yo hablaba, él tenía su mirada puesta en vosotros, atendiéndoos más que a mí... –finalizando con un deje de envidia que trataba de ocultar.

-"entonces... no había aparecido por casualidad..." –pensó el rubio observando como su hermano miraba a su digimon y éste a su vez en su típico lenguaje que solo ellos podían entender pero que Tk pudo descifrar que su hermano le estaba dando las gracias por salvarle de aquella situación.

Suspiró con fuerza. ¿De qué le valdría preocuparse? Él estaba dispuesto a no soltar palabra, además si tenía que ver con la misión que tendría al día siguiente, como se imaginaba, no sería la primera vez que fuera peligrosa y volvía exitoso de su viaje. No obstante estaba Gabumon con él y tenía la confianza de que nada grave podía pasar. Lo que tenía que hacer ahora en esos momentos, era olvidarse del mañana y disfrutar del presente y eso conllevaba a no amargarse en ese día, algo impropio en él.

-Takeshi, ¿quieres que vayamos nosotros también con tu tío y los demás? –propuso su padre.

-claro... –contestó sin vacilar.

-Nat, ¿vienes tú también? –le preguntó a su sobrina.

-no, yo me quedo... la última atracción me dejó algo mareada... –dijo para justificar su negativa.

-¿y tú Pata?

-yo tengo que cuidar de YukiPoyomon... –yendo desde su cabeza al lado de la pequeña Hinode quién tenía a la pequeña digimon sobre su cabellera rubia que comenzaba a rizarse.

-Patamon, ¿por qué no vas mejor con ellos? Tanto Gatomon como Biyomon pueden ocuparse de ella perfectamente, ¿no crees Sora? –preguntó Kari mirando a su cuñada.

-por supuesto, ¿acaso no te fías de las mujeres digimons? ¿Tan mala memoria tienes de lo peligrosas que podemos llegar a ser? –alzando una ceja haciéndole recordar aquellas aventuras digitales cuando ellos eran pequeños y la digimon de Kari había luchado contra aquella digimon oscura.

Nat al igual que sus primos Isaki y Takeshi, se encontraban confusos e intrigados en conocer aquella historia, pero algo les decía, especialmente a los dos niños, que era mejor preguntar la niña a las mujeres y ellos a los varones, sobre todo al ver como Patamon tragaba saliva con una mirada misteriosa que nunca antes había visto.

-vosotros dos, niños, venid antes de que esa gata os enseñe las garras... tú Tokomon ven también... tú Salamon quédate... –dijo Patamon exagerando y ofendiendo de sobremanera a Gatomon, pero el temor que el pequeño digimon sentía al recordar aquella batalla, había provocado que quisiera alejarse de ella por unos instantes.

Patamon arrastró a Takeshi, quien tenía sobre su cabeza a Tokomon y a Isaki alejándose de allí antes de que Gatomon reaccionara y sacara de verdad sus garras como había predicho.

-ya verá cuando vuelva... –comentó Gatomon indignada tras segundos de silencio.

-tranquila amiga, tampoco lo dijo con mala intención... –dijo Biyomon con calma viendo como la hija de su amiga le preguntaba a su madre y a su tía lo que había querido decir para que Patamon actuara de esa manera.

-cierto mamá Gatomon –apoyó Salamon donde sobre sus lomos cargaba a su hermana digimon YukiPoyomon.

-oye mami, ¿por qué papá Patamon me sobreprotege como si algo fuera a ocurrirme? –preguntó la pequeña digimon confundida.

-eso es porque... porque al ser la más pequeña te consiente y debe protegerte todavía más de lo necesario... –explicó Gatomon con lo primero que se le vino.

-ah claro... –entendiendo- es como Isaki-kun protege a Hinode-chan por ser la más pequeña, ¿no?

-así es... –contestó la gata.

-mamá Biyo, mamá Biyo... –llamó insistente Pyokomon para que le hiciera caso- ¿y a mí papá Gabu me quiere? –preguntó tras saber cuanto apreciaba Patamon a YukiPoyomon.

-por supuesto. –contestó Biyomon sin dudar.

-¿y cómo estás tan segura? –volvió a preguntar la digimon rosada.

-muy fácil, por su mirada... cada vez que te mira lo hace con terneza y cariño...

-y a mis hermanos también, ¿no? –preguntó preocupada si les quería a ellos.

-claro... os mira a todos con gran cariño... para él sois lo más importante.

-pues entonces a ti te quiere muchísimo más... –esas palabras hicieron sonrojar ligeramente a la ave- porque a ti te mira de una forma diferente...

-eh... eh... eh... –sin encontrar palabras para contestar.

-ey Pyokomon ven, escucha lo que pasó hace años... –le llamó Nat con cara de asombro sacando a Biyomon de un apuro sin haberse dado cuenta.

-voy... –yendo con Salamon quién intrigada quería saber lo que había pasado, por lo que dejaron a una Biyomon aliviada con Gatomon que a pesar de mantener su seriedad reía interiormente por la situación de su amiga.

-¡uff! –soplando con fuerza- pensé que no iba a parar... –dijo en voz alta, olvidándose de todo lo que había a su alrededor.

-¿puedo preguntar yo entonces? –cuestionó la gata de Kari divertida.

-¡Gatomon!

-vale, vale... yo solo quería decirte que es cierto esa forma en la que te mira, aunque tú pareces no darte cuenta... y tú le miras de la misma forma que él... además siempre le apoyas, por no decir que le complaces...

-no le complazco... solo le apoyo porque sus ideas son correctas y razonables... –se defendió con la vista hacia otra parte ocultando su rojo destacado.

-claro... –dijo con un tono que no expresaba el convencimiento- como también el que ahora vas a negarme que no estás enamorada de él... –los colores de Biyomon subieron de tal manera que podría convertirse en cocido para la cena- siempre andas pegada a él como cuando estás con Sora...

-vale, sí lo estoy... pero tú mejor que nadie sabes que no puedo decirle lo que siento por temor a lo que pase como lo de Kibou... –deprimiéndose- si me descuido podría aprovecharse y suceder otra vez lo mismo y entonces sé que Sora se pondría histérica... no lo soportaría...

-pero aunque eso pasara, es por eso que estamos precaviéndonos... ellos ya son capaces de defenderse por sí solos... sabes que debemos ser conscientes que en un futuro tendrán que apañárselas por su cuenta como hicimos nosotros...

-ya lo sé... pero tengo miedo... la descendencia de Gabumon y mía es demasiada impulsiva... especialmente cuando hace años la hija de Sora y Matt fue en persecución de Grumblemon ella sola... sin avisar a nadie...

-pero eso había sido porque había robado lo que era suyo... –justificándola- después de todo las cosas no llegaron a mayores, al contrario fueron beneficiosas...

-¿y qué me dices del otro cuando consiguió la digievolución a principiante? –siguió insistiendo Biyomon que aquello no era bueno, aunque Gatomon empezaba a verlo como excusas- tanto Mark como Zabumon se confiaron demasiado creyéndose los mejores y desafiando a digimons débiles... y todo por culpa de Cherrymon que le había influenciado como había pasado con Gabumon y Matt...

-tampoco podemos esperar que nuestra descendencia sea perfecta. Yo también cometí errores, estuve al servicio del mal, pero he aprendido...

-sí, pero...

-además, tu descendencia y la de Gabumon tiene algo que diferencia de los demás, y es la gran lealtad que poseen ligados a esos dos sentimientos capaces de hacer el bien...

Biyomon suspiró resignada al quedarse sin argumentos. Todo lo que ella decía era verdad. También sabía que su descendencia estaba bien preparada, todos menos la pequeña Pyokomon que no daba avanzado, por más que la entrenaba. Pero confiaba que algún día sería tan fuerte como ella esperaba.

Tsunomon por su parte, solo faltaba darse cuenta de sus intenciones, la intención que Gabumon había decidido, y sería uno de los digimons más poderosos de su especie, como Zabumon si lograba conseguir el ataque definitivo pudiendo realizarlo en cualquier estado a partir del principiante.

-¿me escuchas? –le habló la gata blanca.

-ah... ¿perdona?

-que ya que no debes tener preocupaciones, ¿por qué no se lo dices en vez de seguir que el tiempo siga pasando?

-porque no... ya te lo he dicho... podríamos descuidarnos y pasaría lo de Kibou –Gatomon sopló con fuerza tratando de mantener la calma y no perder la paciencia- tú misma me contaste en aquella ocasión cuando sucedió lo de Kibou, que Patamon se te había declarado y tú habías aceptado pero que lo dejasteis después de su muerte, porque ambos teníais el temor de que ocurriera de nuevo.

-y también porque no nos paría justo... –complementó- había sido por nuestra culpa, aunque Patamon quiso cargar él solo con el peso y para compensarlo protege a Salamon, Tokomon y YukiPoyomon con ahínco... así que no volvamos al asunto, ¿quieres? Y dime porque estás tan negada a no decírselo porque él te quiere... se le nota...

-es que... en estos últimos días está muy raro... le noto diferente desde que anunció que tenía la misión de mañana... mira a Zabumon y a los otros con la misma terneza de siempre, pero al mismo tiempo con nostalgia, tristeza... y a mí también... –terminó con un deje de tristeza- es como si algo le mantuviera intranquilo, como si me ocultase algo... no lo entiendo... nunca lo había visto así...

-quizás la misión de mañana sea peligrosa... –opinó Gatomon con voz lenta.

-si así fuera, me lo hubiese dicho... él nunca me ha ocultado esas cosas... siempre me lo advierte para que esté pendiente de Sora y alegrarla para que no se deprima... si hasta Matt se lo dice a Sora... así que no puede ser eso...

-comprendo...

Fue lo único que le dijo, ya que aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, la cara de Biyomon reflejaba la inquietud, preocupación y al parecer también la angustia como si algo malo fuera a suceder a aquellos seres que más quería.

o.o.o.o.o

El día y las risas se habían apagado y ahora la noche y el silencio se hacía presente en la calle, una calle desierta siendo aventurada por alguna persona que regresaba del bar y se tambaleaba continuamente o por algún animal vagabundo recorriendo los parajes en busca de comida sabiendo que nadie le molestaría. Eso Yamato lo había visto perfectamente desde que llevaba ahí sentado en la repisa de la ventana desde hacía tiempo. ¿Horas? Posiblemente. Fijó su mirada en el reloj de la sala que marcaba las cinco de la mañana y volvió su vista hacia la calle en concreto hacia al cielo intentando ver aquel meteorito culpable de su insomnio y quizás el que destruiría la vida de su familia si él moría en el intento. No podía parar de pensar en ello. Algo le decía que esa sería la última noche que pasaba con su familia, la última noche que vería aquel cielo que tanto le encantaba y la última noche que estaría con ella. Pensando en eso hizo que se angustiara. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría si moría? No podía imaginárselo y con esos pensamientos le entraba ganas de ir a la habitación para acostarse en su cama con ella y abrazarla hasta el amanecer. Disfrutando de lo poco que le quedaba para estar lo más cerca de ella. Pero no quería despertarla. Ella necesitaba descansar, él a pesar de que hace unas cuatro horas había dado vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño, descansaría para siempre, así que poco le importaba dormir ahora, especialmente cuando dentro de tres horas tendría que arreglarse para partir a América y después iniciar la misión. Su última misión.

-Yamato... –dijo una voz en un susurro bajo para no despertar a los demás haciendo que el susodicho se girara para ver quien le había llamado.

-¿qué haces despierto? Deberías descansar... –dijo Matt volviendo a mirar la calle y su contorno.

-como tú, no puedo dormir... el asunto de mañana me tiene nervioso...

-Gabumon... –empezó el hombre con la vista en el cielo- ¿piensas irte sin decir nada?

-¿de qué hablas? –preguntó el digimon confuso.

-de ese secreto que intentas ocultarle... –mirándole tiernamente.

Eso bastó para que el digimon se descolocara y de inmediato su rostro cambió a la seriedad.

-no... ya sabes que nunca voy hacerlo... y ahora menos... recuerda que Patamon se le había declarado a Gatomon aquella vez que raptaron a Kibou... fue solo un descuido que no dudaron en aprovechar...

-por eso, no has dicho nada en todo este tiempo, ¿verdad?

-claro... especialmente cuando hace años, tu hija tuvo la insensatez de enfrentarse con aquel digimon sola... nosotros los digimons solo estamos para protegeros y ya está... –dijo Gabumon como si aquello fuese una cantina que se repetía así mismo constantemente para recordarle lo que era y para que había nacido.

-pero Gabumon... porque haya sucedido una vez, no tiene porque ocurrir siempre... y lo de mi hija, es porque es una impulsiva que no piensa las cosas...

-aún así... –negándolo con la cabeza- si en tal caso, quisiera confesarle lo que siento, no voy hacerlo ahora, cuando mañana tenemos esta misión... eso sería como dejarla con el dolor en el corazón si llego a morir... y entonces Sora estaría sola con su pena... sin ella para consolarla... es mejor que me vea morir como un amigo que como un digimon que le confesó como un cobarde sus sentimientos en el último momento...

-comprendo... bueno... –levantándose de la repisa- de todas formas, no moriré solo... ¿verdad? –mirándole con una sonrisa diciendo aquello como un chiste.

-ya sabes que siempre y pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado... eres mi mejor amigo... y si no volvemos de la misión que será lo más probable, me alegro de haberte conocido y haber pasado estos años contigo...

-yo también amigo... tú me ayudaste y me cambiaste a una persona mejor...

-quien te cambió fue Sora, no yo... –le corrigió. Se calló un momento- ¿por qué no vas con ella? –propuso el digimon recibiendo una mirada extraña por parte de su compañero.

-no puedo... necesita dormir...

-pero quizás no la vuelvas a ver... y yo sé que te mueres de ganas por estar ahora con ella...

-pero...

-ve antes de que después te arrepientas... –le cortó antes de que se excusara.

-sí... –asintió siendo convencido por lo que su digimon le dijo- tienes razón... en un momento como este puedo permitirme ser un poco egoísta y pasar mis últimas horas con ella...

-quizás no lo sean... eso lo sabremos dentro de poco... pero no pensemos en ello sino en el ahora...

Matt sonrió sintiéndose un poco más animado y salió de la sala dejando a su digimon en la oscuridad que miraba el piso. Sintió como la puerta de la habitación de su compañero humano se cerraba y sonrió para sí mismo.

-creo que debería aplicarme el cuento y aunque sea pasar lo poco que queda de noche para verla...

---

Matt había cerrado la puerta de su habitación suave y silenciosamente viendo con ternura a su esposa durmiendo como si fuera un ángel. La veía bella, hermosa, pacífica, especialmente con esa sonrisa en su rostro la cual parecía intocable. Pensar que quizás dentro de poco él borraría esa sonrisa de su cara cuando se enterara de su muerte le dolía.

Negó con la cabeza, su digimon se lo había dicho. No debía pensar en el mañana, sino en el ahora. Y eso es lo que iba a hacer. Pasar ese tiempo cerca de ella como deseaba desde que se había acostado. Quería tenerla entre sus brazos hasta que saliera el Sol, jurarle una y otra vez cuanto la amaba... quería hacer tantas cosas en una noche y finalmente había optado por levantarse y amargarse en su lugar particular.

Pero tras la conversación con su digimon se había decidido a pasar lo que le quedaba de tiempo con ella, con su mujer, con Sora, con su cielo.

Se encaminó hacia la cama y con suma delicadeza para no despertarla bruscamente, se sentó para mirarla con gran amor. No había duda de que era afortunado de tener una mujer como ella y que le diese unos hijos fenomenales. Todos y cada uno de ellos con algo de los dos. Dulces y rebeldes, excepto su pequeño, pero algo le decía que su destino acabaría siendo igual que el de sus hermanos. Algo le decía que su inocencia pronto desaparecería convirtiéndolo en un niño maduro como lo había sido él.

Comenzó a acariciar la cabellera sedosa de su esposa, demostrando el cariño y lo que sentía por ella. Notó como su cuerpo se movía y girándose hacia su lado poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos reflejando sus ojos rubíes en los zafiros de su esposo que la miraba intensamente.

-¿Yamato? –dijo soñolienta.

-hola...

La mujer inspeccionó la hora del reloj digital que había en la mesilla del lado de Yamato y le miró extrañada.

-¿qué haces despierto? Dentro de poco... tienes que estar preparado para irte de viaje...

-tendré tiempo para descansar... no te preocupes... –le dijo confundiendo a la pelirroja que no entendía bien sus palabras, pero él solo sonrió. Se acomodó mejor en la cama y cogió su cuerpo para tenerlo sobre su pecho y poder acariciar mejor su cabellera.

-¿Matt?

-Sora... –cortándola antes de que le hiciera alguna pregunta sin que le pudiera dar alguna respuesta- ¿sabes? desde aquella vez que te conocí cuando éramos unos niños siempre he estado enamorado de ti... y sino fuera por el divorcio de mis padres, estoy seguro que sería una persona mejor y te había confesado mis sentimientos antes de que lo hicieras tú y así pasaríamos una vida mejor que distanciados y con falta de cariño...

-Matt... –mirándole- yo no me arrepiento de cómo vivíamos... además, ya sabía como eras y aún así seguía contigo porque te amaba... pero... ¿por qué hablas como si esto fuera una despedida? –pero Matt solo se quedó callado sin poder responder con rostro serio- ¿Matt? –le llamó extrañada.

-nada...

-oye Matt... cuando vuelvas de la misión, ¿volveremos a pasar el día así como hoy? –preguntó esperanzada.

El rubio se contrajo interiormente. ¿Cómo hacer una promesa sino estaba seguro de volver con vida? Si se negaba, se daría cuenta del peligro de la misión, pero si lo afirmaba la llenaría de ilusiones y lo odiaría por mentirle. Aquello parecía como una trampa sin salida, como si lo hubieran acorralado. Pero no podía tardar en darle una respuesta para no hacerla daño.

Instintivamente miró hacia la ventana, hacia su cielo azul observándolo como si allí encontrase la respuesta que darle y entonces...

-mira Sora, una estrella fugaz...

La pelirroja se incorporó para mirar maravilloso acontecimiento y se quedó fascinada por lo que había visto. Cerró los ojos.

-"que pasemos días felices como hoy..."

Pensó la pelirroja pidiendo un deseo a aquella estrella que había pasado. Quizás fuera algo simple, pero tenía Matt, a su digimon, unos hijos fenomenales. Para ella su vida estaba completa.

-¿qué haces? –preguntó Matt intrigado viéndola con los ojos cerrados y con expresión serena.

-pedir un deseo... –abriendo los ojos para volver a sus brazos y sentir como la acariciaba- quizás suene algo infantil, pero siempre he creído que las estrellas fugaces hacen tus sueños realidad...

-si tú lo dices, lo creeré... –como Sora, cerró los ojos para pedir su deseo "por favor, haz que vuelva con vida de la misión"

-¿qué has pedido?

-creía que estas cosas eran secreto... –la mujer rió brevemente y se acomodó mejor en su pecho toda feliz.

Matt se sentía bien así y dio gracias a aquella estrella fugaz que esquivó la pregunta de Sora. Sin embargo, lo que ambos ignoraban es que esa estrella fugaz como otra cualquiera era un meteorito, pero esa era el mismo que Yamato y Gabumon debían destruir, el cual su velocidad segundo a segundo se iba incrementando y daba vueltas alrededor de la Tierra acercándose cada vez más a ella, haciendo que quizás esos dos deseos que los elegidos de amistad y amor habían pedido fuesen irrealizables.

o.o.o.o.o

El día por fin había llegado. El nerviosismo y la inquietud estaban impregnados no solo en los viajantes, sino que también en Sora y en dos digimons, las dos hembras. Biyomon tenía la extraña sensación de que debía retener a Gabumon, que lo hiciera antes de que se marchara. Mientras que Gatomon preocupada por aquel meteorito que por alguna razón le llamaba la atención. Se encontraba así desde hacía días y cuando se enteró la misión de su compañero Gabumon, el meteorito fue principal objeto de su preocupación. Era consciente que Salamon también se había dado cuenta pero al contrario que ella, no estaba muy segura. El poder que se diferenciaba entre la gata y la pequeña perrita era abismal para tener los conocimientos que Gatomon poseía.

Por otra parte, Sora sentía como su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y como alguien se lo retorciera. Aquel presentimiento que la pelirroja había tenido hace semanas volvía y ahora se hacía más presente. Como Biyomon, tenía la extraña sensación de pedirle que no fuera, que se quedara, que no se marchara, que se quedara con ella... pero, no entendía porque pensaba en algo tan egoísta como eso, si Matt no le había dicho que la misión era peligrosa, que era un simple viaje de reconocimiento como otros muchos que había hecho. Aunque reconocía que desde que lo había anunciado había estado raro y hace unas horas se había comportado más extrañamente. Había hablado como si el mañana para él ya no existiera.

-¿y te vas portar bien? –le preguntó Matt a su hijo Aki agachado a su altura.

-claro que sí papá... –contestó el niño feliz.

Nuevamente una pregunta que sonaba como si no hubieran más días. Y quizás así fuera. Matt quería pensar que estaba equivocado. Quería volver con su familia. Solo pensar que quizás no volvería a ver a sus hijos y a Sora, que él sabía del peligro y ellos ignoraban lo que pasaría le hacía sentir culpable. Y ahí, tenía a su hijo pequeño, aquel que era considerado como un héroe, verlo tan feliz... no sabía como reaccionaría cuando supiera que probablemente ya no estaría más a su lado, para abrazarlo, consolarlo en las noches de tormenta, contarle cuentos, cantarle canciones... pensando en eso le daban ganas de llorar... por lo que se acercó a su hija y le revolvió paternalmente su cabello.

-y mi princesa, ¿hará lo mismo, verdad?

-papá, que no me llames princesa... –objetó Nat ligeramente indignada.

Matt no pudo evitar sonreír. Su hija era como él en todos los aspectos. Además de fuerte de carácter, cariñosa con sus seres queridos como su madre. Estaba seguro que se convertiría en una gran mujer como ella.

-Nat, hija... pase lo que pase, no te decaigas, ni dejes que la oscuridad te atrape...

-¿eh? ¿Por qué me dices eso papá? –preguntó la pequeña rubia confundida por las palabras de su progenitor, palabras que también confundieron a su madre.

-tú hazme caso... ¿lo harás?

-claro... –contestó todavía extrañada.

Se levantó y volvió a acariciar su cabello, quizás la última vez que lo hacía. Vio a Sora que había estado atenta, a pesar de estar interiormente con el dolor en el pecho y con intenciones de retenerle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-tú también te cuidarás, ¿verdad?

-ya sabes que sí... vuelve pronto... –le pidió con ojos acuosos temiendo que su presentimiento fuese más grave de lo que pensaba.

-sí... –contestó muy bajito a medida que apartaba la vista para fijarla en su hermano menor que lo miraba con gesto enfadado. Como si supiera que algo en él no iba bien.

Matt volvió a sonreír, el día anterior se había dado cuenta de cómo se encontraba su hermano y sus sospechas de que su viaje tenía algo que ver. Siempre había sido muy intuitivo.

-eh Takeru, seguirás como hasta ahora, así de feliz y sin esa cara amargada, ¿no? –bromeó un poco haciendo reseña a como se encontraba.

-ya sabes como soy hermano... tú eres el que mejor me entiende...

-ya... –se acercó a él y a su familia- adiós Hikari, cuida de mi hermano...

-no habrá problema con eso...

-y vosotros dos... –viendo a Isaki y a Takeshi- debéis de ser buenos chicos tanto con vuestros padres como con Hinode-chan... aunque va más bien para ti Takeshi...

-tío... –se quejó el pequeño hijo de Tk y Kari haciendo reír a su digimon y al de sus hermanos y al propio Matt.

-ah Hikari, despídeme también de tu hermano...

-no te preocupes Yamato-san... lo haré...

Todo aquello sonaba como una despedida, como un adiós para siempre y los adultos lo veían así, pero no querían pensar en eso. Sus pensamientos eran que si fuera peligrosa, Matt se lo habría advertido, pero no lo había hecho y él había dicho que volvería, así que pensaban que era un hasta luego un poco raro.

Matt tras haberse despedido de todos, le tocó a su hijo mayor que lo miraba sin comprender las palabras de despedida de su padre.

-Mark... sé que quizás no haya sido un buen padre, pero ya sabes que siempre lo he hecho porque eres mi hijo y te quiero... –tras esas palabras, Mark se quedó más asombrado, tanto que había abierto los ojos como platos- y sé que algún día encontrarás el amor de esa persona que tanto amas... –la sorpresa pasó al sonrojo del muchacho- lo sé porque eres mi hijo y eres como yo aunque no lo parezca y tengas un destino diferente al que crees...

-¿un destino diferente? –repitió el adolescente.

-sí... hay alguien que sabe la respuesta... ella te lo dirá... –antes de que le preguntara de quién se trataba, Matt metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un pequeño objeto tendiéndoselo a su hijo mayor- toma y cuida de ella como yo hice... ahora es tuyo por derecho y nunca te lo he de quitar... sé que harás buen uso de ella...

-papá... –viendo en la palma de su mano aquella harmónica que le había quitado hace tiempo.

-lo olvidaba... Mark, quiero que cuides de tu madre y de tus hermanos... ahora tú serás el hombre de la casa... –le dijo en el oído sin que nadie le oyera, haciendo que empezara a sospechar que la misión era más que peligrosa pero del shock tras escuchar sus palabras no pudo pedirle una explicación a aquello- Gabumon, vamos, es hora de partir...

-lo sé... –contestó el digimon tristemente sin poder decir a diferencia de su compañero adiós a los digimons. En sus brazos cargaba al pequeño Tsunomon que lo miraba intrigado. Tenía ganas de decir palabras de aliento, que no se preocuparan, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas y no quería decirlas, así que solo depositó a Tsunomon en el suelo y sin decir absolutamente nada se fue junto a Matt.

-hasta luego papá Gabu... –dijo Tsunomon alegremente.

Gabumon se quedó sorprendido y miró al digimon que tenía una mirada llena de esperanza e ilusión, y no solo él, sino que Pyokomon también, lo mismo ocurría con Zabumon. Los tres esperarían su vuelta con ganas, querían volver a verle y no podía defraudarles, además tenía algo pendiente.

-"eso es... no permitiré que Matt muera... le protegeré como siempre... y volveremos los dos con vida... y entonces se lo diré... le diré a Biyomon todo lo que siento..."

Con ese pensamiento había logrado animarse por lo que dio una sonrisa llena de esperanza y de la promesa de volver con ellos. La posibilidad de que iban a morir la habían forjado Matt y él por los cálculos aproximados del presidente de volver con vida, pero después de todo, solo eran cifras, simples números. Y Gabumon no era un digimon normal y corriente, lo mismo que Yamato. Ambos eran los que mantenían la armonía en el grupo, la amistad y no podían desaparecer todavía. Gabumon no lo iba a permitir, aún si él moría, con tal de que Matt estuviera vivo, podría retornar nuevamente.

-volveremos... –dijo Gabumon.

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Antes de nada, mis más humildes disculpas por haberme retrasado tanto con este fic cuando dije que iba a publicarlo el 27, pero el trabajo me quitó mucho tiempo, y al final tenía que llevarme una libreta siempre conmigo y aprovechar todos los momentos que tenía libres para continuar con este capítulo. Es por eso, que esta vez quedó diferente a los demás.

En un principio, mi intención es que este cap fuese solo sorato, pero entre una cosa y otra me he enrollado y este es el resultado, es decir, al final fue un poco de todo, aparte que algunas cosas ya se han desvelado como lo de Kibou que desde luego, si Tk llega a enterarse que su asesino sigue con vida... por no hablar de Patamon...

También se ha revelado porque Patamon se quedó con Gatomon y lo que le dijo, y como mala que soy, no duraron mucho jejeje... y ahora parece que hago lo mismo con Gabumon y Biyomon...

Respeto a Sphinxmon y a Buchiemon, por si alguien no lo sabe, son en realidad, el antiguo guerrero legendario de la oscuridad de Frontier y el otro digimon es la armor de Ken con el digihuevo de la amabilidad, pero en este fic ambos son megas y el Buchiemon de Rin es de color amarillo. Tengo imágenes de ellos, por si a alguien le interesa.

Y creo que no me queda nada más por comentar, (si se me ha olvidado algo, pido disculpas) solo decir que el siguiente capítulo ya está en proceso, se descubrirá si Matt regresa o no con vida de la misión y el plan que ese ser misterioso tendrá sobre los elegidos adultos. Así que siguiente capítulo a la venta... perdón, actualizado el dos de mayo y esta vez no me he de retrasar.

A propósito, ¿qué nombre entre Kibou y Hinode os gusta más? ¿Y entre SnowPoyomon y YukiPoyomon?

Haciendo un poco de publicidad quiero decir que aparte de los otros fics de Digimon que he actualizado, he publicado un fic de Naruto y otro de Inuyasha.

Y agradecimiento especial a: _LordPata, criskizuna, dobermanfire, 'Ayumi' –Night Beauty-, Dark angel love, SkuAg, Naoko Tsukino, Espe-chan, Matt-Danny04, Chikage-SP, Alexeigirl, Isfryd Beloved, ryosaku7, destino y kari y tk 93._

'Atori' 


	13. Negando la realidad

Y aquí está el capítulo donde descubriremos que ha pasado con Matt y que a petición vuestra no he hecho.

A propósito, pido disculpas por haberme retrasado un día y eso que lo tenía acabado desde hace tiempo, pero, como la mitad lo tenía en la libreta, me llevó un tiempo pasarlo, aparte que con el trabajo y las horas, menos todavía...

Otra cosa más, y es que este capítulo está hecho por trozos que aprovechaba en mis ratos libres, por lo que no me quedó como deseaba.

Ya no os aburro más con mis cosas y pasemos a los nombres de los elegidos y sus digimon.

---

**Hijos**

_Sanae _y _Tojiro _(Toji) hijos de Taichi y Shizu

_Mark_ (Marcus), _Nat _(Natsumi) y _Aki _(Akito) hijos de Yamato y Sora

_Christie_ y _Kazumi_ hijas de Koushiro e Itomi

_Ben_, _Emily_, _Shin _y _Satoshi_ hijos de Joe y Mimi

_Kibou_ (fallecida), _Isaki_, _Takeshi _y _Hinode_ hijos de Takeru y Hikari

_Musuko_ hijo de Daisuke y Sachi (fallecida)

_Daichi _hijo de Daisuke y Arisa

_Minami_, _Osamu _y _Ryu _hijos de Ken y Miyako

_Misato _hija de Iori y Aizawa

-

**Digimons **

_Zabumon_ digimon de Mark

_SnowoAgumon _digimon de Sanae

_Tentoytomon_ digimon de Christie

_Bolamon_ digimon de Ben

_Ralmon_ digimon de Emily

---

La acción transcurre en el año 2026.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

--------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 11: NEGANDO LA REALIDAD

Parecía una eternidad el tiempo que había pasado, contando las horas y los minutos. Mirando el reloj como iba avanzando lentamente. Peor era por la noche donde un minuto para ella parecía una hora. Desde que Yamato se había ido no había logrado conciliar el sueño, el presentimiento no la dejaba en paz. Era como una alarma que no se daba apagado. Y llevaba así dos días. Con la cabeza en las nubes y haciendo las cosas de casa con el modo automático. Era como si aquella vida que había vivido hace poco, la soledad y el temor de que ya no la quisiera, reviviera, pero de un modo diferente. Ahora tenía la confianza y la seguridad de que Yamato la amaba, además de que había cambiado a un hombre cariñoso y atento por ella. Pero estaba ese maldito presentimiento que no la dejaba dormir tranquila. De lo contrario, no tendría que angustiarse cada vez que miraba el lado vacío que ocupaba su esposo, no se abrazaría a su almohada oliendo todavía el aroma impregnado en la tela.

Ese comportamiento había sido observado por Biyomon pero no sabía como animarla cuando ella se encontraba igual. Todavía estaba con la idea de que debía haber detenido a Gabumon, y no entendía porque pensaba eso si aquella misión en la que se encontraba era de simple reconocimiento como le había dicho. ¿Por qué se mantenía inquieta y preocupada entonces?

Cavilando en sus pensamientos, ella como Sora no se dieron cuenta que los niños habían regresado a casa tras la jornada escolar.

-mamá, ya hemos vuelto... –dijo Nat en compañía de su hermano menor y de sus digimons.

No hubo respuesta ni bienvenida por parte de la adulta. Seguía con su trabajo de limpiar el mueble de la sala con la cabeza en Matt, la cual ahora a diferencia de antes, se encontraba ligeramente alterada. Lo mismo ocurría con Biyomon que repentinamente se había ido a la ventana para ver el cielo azul con rostro preocupante como si allí estuviera el problema de lo que le pasaba.

-ya estamos en casa... –llegando segundos después Mark con Zabumon, pero se sorprendió al ver a sus hermanos quietos mirando a su madre y los digimons a Biyomon- ¿pasa algo?

-ah... oni-san… -girándose la pequeña rubia para verlo- pues verás, no sé porque, pero noto a mamá más intranquila de lo que estaba esta mañana...

Su hermano pelirrojo observó como su madre limpiaba con rapidez y de vez en cuando se paraba de golpe como si presintiera algo.

Las palabras de su hermana eran acertadas. Él sabía muy bien que tras la marcha de su padre, su madre no paraba de ir para allá sin una razón aparente, pero ahora, tal como había dicho, se encontraba más nerviosa de lo habitual.

-oni-chan¿puedo ver la tele? –preguntó Aki inseguro.

En circunstancias normales, no habría necesidad de que pidiera permiso, pero a pesar de ser pequeño, sabía como estaba de tensa la situación y quizás no fuese correcto que se pusiera a ver los dibujos de la tarde.

-sí claro... Nat, ve tú también si quieres... yo a ver si logro animar algo a mamá... –dirigiéndose a Sora que todavía seguía sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

Por otra parte, Zabumon se había acercado a Biyomon con las mismas intenciones que su compañero humano teniendo a su lado a Pyokomon y a Tsunomon, uno a cada lado que miraban a la ave completamente preocupados.

De golpe, Biyomon se percató de la presencia de los tres digimons y se giró para verlos.

-ah... ya habías llegado... –dijo despistadamente.

-mami¿estás bien? –preguntó Pyokomon de inmediato.

-eh... sí... ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? –contestó sintiéndose nerviosa de que se dieran cuenta de su estado.

-es que llevas desde que papá se fue, actuando de un modo extraño... –dijo Tsunomon esta vez.

-no es nada... solo que le echo de menos... solo eso... –en realidad era mentira. Sentía en ese mismo instante más que nada, que algo malo le estaba pasando. Y estaba segura de ello, porque sentía como el pulso de Sora se aceleraba sin razón alguna, por lo que Biyomon se entristeció al darse cuenta de que ese mal presentimiento seguramente era real. Actitud que no pasó por alto por Zabumon.

-mamá Biyo... tengo una idea¿qué te parece si pasamos del entrenamiento y hacemos algo los cuatro juntos para pasarlo bien¿Por qué no jugamos a algo? Eso... al videojuego, yo contra ti, a ver si soy capaz de ganarte esta vez... –propuso el digimon.

Biyomon estaba asombrada por la sugerencia que Zabumon le proponía, y no con intenciones de saltarse el entrenamiento, sino para animarla. No pudo evitar sonreír por ello, una sonrisa de orgullo.

-gracias Zabu, pero sabes bien que Gabumon hubiera querido que siguieras entrenando en su ausencia para que puedas conseguir el "Fuego Helado"

-y lo conseguiré mamá Biyo... me esforzaré al máximo y cuando papá Gabu vuelva verá como lo he conseguido... –le dijo animándola un poco.

-estoy segura que cuando lo vea, se sentirá orgulloso de ti...

Zabumon sonrió de oreja en oreja por las palabras de Biyomon, encontrándose sonrojado e ilusionado con la idea de que Gabumon viese su triunfo y lo felicitara por conseguir uno de los grandes poderes que ningún digimon puede obtener.

Tsunomon vio eso, observando también como su hermana Pyokomon también sonreía por ver algo más animada a Biyomon, sintiéndose él culpable por tener interiormente celos y envidia. Pero no podía evitarlo, se estaba quedando muy atrás, incluso más que Leafmon, el digimon de Ryu. De seguir así, hasta YukiPoyomon le superaría, y él sería el más débil de todos los digimons. ¿Cómo iba a defender a Aki sino tenía poder alguno¿Por qué tanto su padre Gabumon como Biyomon se negaban a entrenarlo?

-¡mamá, oni-san, venid a ver esto, rápido! –llamó Nat completamente alterada.

Los digimons se giraron curiosos viendo como la humana se encontraba con los nervios a flor de piel, y al igual que los dos mencionados, se acercaron a los dos niños que miraban la televisión donde habían interrumpido el programa infantil por un avance de noticias.

-"_...llegándonos un informe de la NASA por parte del presidente de Japón, el señor Kenji Hamada, comunicándonos que el meteorito ha sido destruido por el comandante en jefe que llevó la misión, Yamato Ishida con su digimon Gabumon..."_

-¿me... teo... ri... to...? –repitió Sora incrédula.

-¿qué no era un viaje de reconocimiento? –se preguntó confusa Biyomon sin comprender porque Gabumon le había mentido.

-"_...meteorito que según nos han informado colisionaría con la Tierra, haciendo que la misión fuese una de las más peligrosas en toda la historia... debemos admirar la valentía que este hombre y su digimon tuvieron... en pocas horas la nave regresará a la Tierra..."_

-gracias a dios... –suspiró la pelirroja aliviada.

-supongo que... que no querías preocuparnos sino era necesario... por eso actuabas así¿no Gabumon? –dijo Biyomon por lo bajo con una sonrisa- pero cuando vuelvas te esperará una buena reprimenda por no habérmelo contado... –riéndose.

-papá vuelve pronto a casa... –dijo Nat contenta.

-papá es un héroe... –dijo Aki todo emocionado.

Mark solo asintió feliz, respirando más tranquilo y sin preocupaciones.

-"_esperen un momento..."_ –dijo de pronto el presentador escuchando algo a través de su auricular donde sus ojos se habían abierto desmesuradamente de la impresión- "_nos acaban de llegar una nueva e importante noticia por parte de la NASA americana... la nave en la que se encuentra el comandante Ishida, acaban de detectar una seria avería que ha aparecido misteriosamente, provocando que la nave comenzara a arder..."_

-¿cómo! –exclamó Sora con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y con ese presentimiento que era más notorio que antes.

-----

En otra parte, en uno de los grandes edificios de Tokio, en una sala de juntas donde se encontraban varios hombres, entre ellos Taichi con Agumon quienes a diferencia de los demás tenían un rostro aburrido y ganas de salir de allí. Especialmente Agumon quien no paraba de mirar a todos lados buscando algo con lo que poder entretenerse. Aunque fuese por la ventana, ver como el excremento de un pájaro caía al vacío, pero no daba encontrado ni eso.

Finalmente a través de una de las ventanas que daba al interior de edificio divisó una televisión con las noticias donde todos los empleados la observaban conteniendo la respiración. El digimon curioso y viendo que eso sería más interesante que aquel tema de conversación que no entendía en absoluto, agudizó su sentido del oído y se quedó de piedra al escuchar _meteorito, colisionar, Tierra y nave incendiada_, todas esas palabras ligadas a su amigo Gabumon y a Yamato.

-¡Tai¡Tai¡Taichi! –llamó Agumon en alto con las miradas llenas de reproche por parte de los que estaban en la sala.

-Agumon... –sintiéndose nervioso por las miradas de aquellas personas tan importantes.

-Taichi, ven rápido... –cogiéndole de la mano para sacarlo de allí antes de que le dijera algo, pero aquello era primordial que una simple reunión.

Taichi se paró atrás de los empleados que miraban la televisión y haciendo caso a la seña de su digimon para que la observara también, bastó que la mirara por unos segundos para comprender lo que estaba pasando.

---

Tk no se daba concentrado. Jugaba con el bolígrafo tratando de saber con que palabras proseguir (NA: igual que hacía yo cuando trataba que poner a este chico :P) el nuevo libro, que de esta vez no se basaba en las aventuras que había vivido, sino en los hijos de aquellos protagonistas de su libro, protagonistas que eran sus amigos y él pero con otros nombres.

Golpeó con el bolígrafo la mesa tratando que la inspiración llegase aunque a la fuerza. Podría hacer el borrador a ordenador, pero no quería abandonar las viejas tradiciones.

-nada... –dijo de pronto perdiendo la paciencia y echando el objeto que tenía entre sus dedos sobre la mesa con fuerza- no se me ocurre nada... ninguna aventura... ¿qué me dices tú Patamon¿Tienes alguna idea que sugerirme? –mirándole como estaba en pose de acostado pero con la mirada perdida todo serio, algo poco visto en el pequeño digimon- Patamon¿sucede algo?

El digimon bicolor despertó como si hubiera estado en trance y fijó su vista en su compañero humano que lo miraba preocupado y confuso.

-no... no es nada... solo que tengo una extraña sensación... y noto algo que se me hace demasiado familiar... como cuando sucedió lo de Kibou, aunque más débil...

Justo en ese momento llegaba Hikari jadeante con la cara pálida como si hubiera visto al propio fantasma.

-Takeru, rápido, tienes que ver esto...

---

Miyako daba de comer a su pequeño Ryu, y como era la costumbre, el niño no hacía que la tarea fuera fácil, provocando que la mujer estuviera a punto de perder la paciencia. Ken, que estaba sentado a su lado, no le prestaba atención. Sus pensamientos eran para aquel niño de aspecto similar a Davis que sorprendentemente no había encontrado todavía y eso le ponía nervioso.

Generalmente resolvía sus casos de inmediato, en cuestión de segundos a veces, y eso reconocía que le aburría. Y ahora ahí tenía lo esperado, un caso misterioso y difícil que lo frustraba. Pero al mismo tiempo, lo consideraba muy curioso. Cuando Stingmon había ido a inspeccionar el lugar donde lo habían visto por última vez, había notado aparte del aroma del niño y de un DemiVeemon, la de dos más, una de ellas conocida y que estaba entre ellos, entre los elegidos. Lo había notado en alguien y eso le preocupaba y más al saber de quien se trataba, por lo que no sabía si advertir o investigar a fondo a aquella persona. Quien era en realidad.

-¿te preocupa algo Ken? –preguntó Miyako mirándole fijamente con preocupación al verle tan serio.

-no... son solo cosas del trabajo... esto... –intentando aislar el tema- ¿Ryu no quiere comer?

-ya sabes que cuando dice que no, es que no... –suspirando agotada- es un cabezota para ser muy pequeño...

-ponle los dibujos y ya verás como queda hipnotizado... –sugirió Woormon conociendo al más pequeño de la familia.

-sí buena idea... Hawkmon enciende la televisión... –mandó la mujer a su digimon.

-voy...

Y prendió el aparato donde en vez del programa infantil, estaban echando las noticias.

---

Daisuke estaba llevando la contabilidad de lo que habían ganado el mes pasado, pudiendo estar satisfecho. Su restaurante prosperaba.

La reputación como Niño Elegido y también como nuevo líder había sido una gran ventaja en su negocio. Aún así, no se sentía feliz. Se sentía incompleto y culpable. Y extrañamente, por primera vez no era por Sachi, sino por aquel hijo que había abandonado. Aquel que le habían puesto por nombre Daichi. No comprendía porque a pesar de que habían pasado ocho años pensaba ahora en él.

-también es lógico... después de todo es mi hijo... ojalá pudiera saber que es de su vida...

Pensar en eso, le entraban ganas enormes de recuperarlo, pero no sabía como. Había entregado a su hijo en adopción nada más nacer a un par de desconocidos que ni siquiera sabía su apellido.

Podría pedirle ayuda a Ken, pero entonces sus amigos se enterarían de lo que había hecho y no le dejarían en paz recriminándole a cada momento por la equivocada decisión que había tomado.

-yo solo lo hice por Musuko... –se defendió el hombre para sí mismo, sintiéndose derrotado y con el alma caída.

-¡Daisuke corre! –entrando su digimon a la oficina todo alarmado.

-¿eh? –levantando la vista de inmediato recuperando la compostura y encarándose con su digimon observando extrañado que sudaba frío.

Compañero humano y compañero digimon atravesaron toda la parte de atrás del restaurante, siendo considerada privada para los clientes y al abrir una de las puertas, Motomiya vio como todos sin excepción, clientes, camareros y los cocineros que hasta entonces habían estado en la cocina, tenían sus miradas fijas en la pantalla de televisión con rostros asustados.

Curioso, el hombre se acercó comprendiendo al instante lo que estaba pasando y viviendo uno de sus amigos.

---

El ambiente se encontraba tenso, ninguno de los dos adultos que estaban en la cocina decía nada. Una tenía un rostro triste, mientras que el hombre miraba su café dándole pequeños sorbos a cada momento. Aparte de ellos, también se encontraban dos digimons, macho y hembra que estaban a lo suyo sin querer involucrarse en el tema por temor a empeorar las cosas. El digimon macho se encontraba a los pies de su compañero simulando estar durmiendo. Por su parte la digimon hembra, seleccionaba distintas flores para mantenerse ocupada con algo.

El silencio era tal que empezaba a ponerle de los nervios a la mujer queriendo soltarle a su marido todo lo que tenía acumulado.

-¡ay¡Joe! No hace falta poner una cara tan larga por una tontería... solo fue un abrazo de amigos...

Los dos digimons levantaron la vista para mirar a sus compañeros alarmados.

-Mimi, no estoy molesto ni nada... lo comprendo... –respondió con serenidad dándole un sorbo al café.

-pues si así fuera no me esquivarías cuando te miro... con eso demuestras que en el fondo te molesta que haga ese programa con Michael... y ya no sé cuantas veces te he dicho que no me importa cancelarlo...

-no hace falta...

-pues entonces deja de comportarte tan indiferentemente conmigo... –le dijo casi al borde de la paciencia.

-eh chicos, chicos, calma... –pidió Gomamon con nerviosismo.

-¿por qué no vemos la televisión para relajarnos? –sugirió Palmon con miedo de que su compañera hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiera después.

La digimon planta encendió el aparato donde mostraban las noticias y la tensión fue sustituido por el espanto.

---

En una casa de estilo oriental, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes leía el periódico como era la costumbre. A su lado, Armadillomon comía algunos campiomaki que había dejado la madre de su amigo en su última visita.

Iori tras una noticia donde un hombre había maltratado y matado a su mujer y a su hijo apartó la vista con un rostro lleno de enfado y compadeciendo al pobre abogado de oficio que le defendería. Aunque él también defendía a supuestos criminales, antes de aceptar sus servicios, quería conocer a la persona, mirarlo directamente a los ojos para saber si era justo o no. Siempre había tenido un sexto sentido para esas cosas y siempre le había funcionado, excepto con Ken, pero aquello fue porque se había encontrado resentido y ciego, con la mente recordando continuamente lo mal que lo habían pasado los digimons.

-pero que rico... –dijo Armadillomon sobándose la barriga tras comer su último campiomaki.

Cody sonrió al escucharlo, su digimon era el que mejor vivía de todos. Sin trabajo, sin preocupaciones... solo entrenando de vez en cuando a la digimon de su hija.

El digimon encendió la televisión para ver algún programa, aunque fueran dibujos.

-Armadillomon, que no ves que estoy leyendo el periódico y necesito silencio...

-es que después de comer y un poco de tele me entra el sopor y así puedo echarme una siestecita...

Pero esa predicción no se iba hacer realidad, cuando la imagen estuvo en pantalla ambos se quedaron estáticos por lo que veían.

---

-¿qué ondas tan extrañas? –dijo Koushiro mirando su ordenador donde investigaba aquel extraño mundo.

-¿qué pasa Kou? –preguntó Tentomon en el aire a su lado.

-es este mundo... de repente estas ondas se han vuelto más fuertes... como si ese mundo se hubiera hecho un poco más poderoso que antes...

-eso no promete nada bueno... –aseguró el digimon insecto- especialmente cuando tratamos de atravesarlo y no nos permitió el acceso de entrada...

-tienes razón... pero presiento que el peligro está a la vuelta de la esquina... por lo que no debemos bajar la guardia...

-descuida Izzy... ¿qué tendría que pasar para que la bajemos? Desde lo de Kibou todos estamos más alerta que nunca...

-especialmente Patamon... en vez de ser el compañero de Tk, parece el de Hinode...

-ey Izzy, mira eso... –dijo Tentomon mirando la pantalla digital.

El pelirrojo adulto fijó su vista hacia su ordenador donde aquellas ondas se veían en línea recta acompañados de un sonido agudo.

-¿qué... qué... qué es esto¿Eh? –asombrándose al ver que la pantalla se había vuelto de improvisto negra y segundos después de la nada se leía- "dudad, rie y cumios"

-¿qué significa esto? –cuestionó Tentomon.

-no lo sé... pero... ¿qué...? –levantándose completamente asustado por lo que aparecía en la pantalla. Un avión de papel volando por el cielo, sin rumbo fijo cargando el emblema de la amistad y de pronto explotaba ante los ojos desorbitados de Izzy y Tentomon.

-¡baboom! –leyó Tentomon el nuevo mensaje con voz lenta- venganza... ¿muerte?

-¿baboom? No puede ser una onomatopeya... –dijo concentrándose tratando de unir con las dos nuevas palabras, venganza y muerte- baboom... ¿baboom? Bom... ¡bomba!

Se sobresaltó dándose cuenta de lo que indicaba el avión de papel y el último mensaje, salió apresurado de la habitación para encender la televisión más cercana con un mal presentimiento.

-"¡maldición! Matt está en peligro..."

-----

Todos y cada uno de los elegidos con sus digimons, pero especialmente Sora y su familia, observaban al presentador de noticias con la respiración contenido a la paciente espera de que dijera algo sobre como se encontraba el portador de la amistad, sin embargo, el pobre hombre que como ellos también estaba inquieto, poco podía hacer, solo esperar que la NASA les pasara algún informe rogando que no fuera trágica.

o.o.o.o.o

En otro lado, un ser que se encontraba entre las ramas con una sonrisa maliciosa mirando al cielo imaginándose lo que estaba ocurriendo allá arriba. (NA: el mismo que espiaba a Matt y Gabumon en el capítulo de "Lo que ocasiona una larga relación", es decir, el causante de que existiera el meteorito... son tantas sombras misteriosas¿verdad?)

-os dije que me lo pagaríais y que luego os daría donde más os duele... lástima que no lo lleguéis a verlo... pero vuestros primogénitos lo sufrirán por vosotros... pero basta ya de tanto suspense... –sonriendo perversamente- y ahora es cuando se escucha un ¡BOOM! –chasqueando los dedos.

Y con esas palabras, fuera de la Tierra, en el espacio infinito, aquella nave espacial explotó de repente sin dejar rastro material.

o.o.o.o.o

Sora se sobresaltó de pronto consciente de que algo extraño había pasado. Aquel presentimiento había desaparecido y ahora sentía una opresión en el pecho.

-"_la NASA nos acaba de enviar un nuevo informe sobre lo ocurrido..._ –empezó nuevamente el presentador con voz y rostros neutros- _al parecer la nave espacial, en la que viajaban los cinco astronautas con sus digimons ha estallado a causa de una avería interna que apareció de improvisto que provocó que dicha nave se incendiara y se propagara en cuestión de segundos... los tripulantes han podido escapar en la nave de emergencia..._ ­–pausó unos momentos- _a excepción del comandante Yamato Ishida y su digimon Gabumon... lamentamos tener que comunicar que quedaron en el interior de la nave y sus acompañantes solo han podido recuperar su digivice apagado mostrando de esta manera que Yamato Ishida y Gabumon han muerto después de haber salvado de un gran desastre..."_

El presentador seguía hablando pero Sora ya no atendía. Para ella el tiempo se había detenido cuando había dicho que su marido, la persona que más amaba que a su vida... había muerto. Jamás le vería, jamás volvería a ver esa sonrisa tan tierna, dulce y cautivadora. Ya nunca más sentiría protectores sus fuertes brazos consolándola, brindándole el calor nunca obtenido de cualquier objeto material.

-no... no... ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –empezando a negar lo que oía en bajo, hasta transformarlo en un grito histérico- ¡NOOOOOO¡¡NOOOO!

Mark despertado del shock por los gritos de su madre, la miró donde había caído de rodillas llorando y gritando. Negándose a creerlo. Su primer impulso era llorar como ella, pero no podía, no debía. Tenía que cuidarla. Tenía que aguantarse a la fuerza sus lágrimas y consolar a su madre.

Por el rostro de Nat, las traviesas lágrimas, descendían libremente de sus hermosos zafiros. Nunca había llorado solo para ser fuerte y proteger a su hermanito. Pero algo como aquello no podía evitarlo, tampoco el que su cuerpo se agitara por el llanto silencioso. Se sentía desprotegida. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, sorprendida se giró encontrándose con la digimon de su madre, que a contra de su voluntad se aguantaba las lágrimas y quién tenía a Zabumon a su lado llorando con su rostro oculto en su pecho. Nat no lo pensó y como el digimon de su hermano mayor se echó a sus brazos llorando de angustia, igual que el digimon y los dos pequeños que se apoyaban con fuerza en la digimon ave.

-mamá... mamá... por favor... –trató Mark de hablar a duras penas con ideas de consolarla. Pero no sabía como hacerlo cuando era él, el que quería ser consolado.

Inconscientemente el adolescente se fijó en el panorama de la sala como todos lloraban y eso le desgarraba. ¿Cómo iban a superar algo como aquello?

Fijó su vista en su hermano pequeño, el cual, a diferencia de los demás no lloraba ni se encontraba triste. Tenía su mirada puesta en la pantalla como si se emitiese la explosión.

-¡no mires eso! –ordenó el mayor al pequeño.

Aki lentamente se encaró con su hermano mayor donde nada podía leerse en su rostro. No había alegría, tampoco tristeza, solo inexpresividad.

-¿Aki? –pronunciando su nombre extrañado y aterrado ante esa imagen de fantasma que parecía dar.

Biyomon al percatarse del tono de voz del adolescente miró al más pequeño de los hijos donde creía ver algo de oscuridad en sus ojos rojos.

-papá ha muerto... Sanae-chan dijo que no debiera pensar en esto... pero papá ya nunca más volverá... tampoco Gabu... eso es la muerte... nadie regresa de ella... –palabras dichas con tanta calma y con aquella expresión hicieron temblar a Mark. Era como si su hermano estuviera poseído y lo controlase un espíritu maligno.

Vio a su madre que todavía seguía llorando, repitiendo el nombre de su padre constantemente, sin darse cuenta de cómo su hermano era una especie de muñeco.

Pero sabía que todo lo que él había dicho, lo había aprendido por su culpa, por permitirle escuchar la historia de su prima Kibou.

No pudiéndolo soportar más, abandonó a su madre con su angustia, con su pena, dejó allí a todos para encerrarse en su habitación y liberar por fin esas lágrimas culpando a todos y a sí mismo, aunque a quién más culpaba lleno de rabia, frustración y resentimientos era a su padre.

-----

Donde se topaba Taichi, éste se encontraba con los ojos desorbitados teniendo la imagen de una nave explotando en su mente que se repetía continuamente.

No podía creer lo que aquel presentador había anunciado.

No podía creer que su mejor amigo hubiera muerto.

No podía creer que ya no discutirían nunca más por tonterías.

No podía creer que había perdido a su rival, su mejor amigo.

Sin poder evitarlo, una traviesa lágrima apareció en sus ojos castaños, seguida de otra, cayendo libremente sin darse cuenta de sus actos.

Agumon, sí se dio cuenta de su estado, pero no hizo nada porque como él lloraba al haber perdido a su amigo digital, aquel con el que se había fusionado en un solo digimon.

Omegamon ya no aparecería nunca más.

---

En casa de Takeru, éste traía un rostro oculto ante Hikari y los digimons pero que adivinaban que lloraba y se encontraba rabioso.

-no es justo... –empezó con voz baja- no... ¡NO LO ES¿Por qué a mi hermano¿Por qué siempre se llevan alguien a quien más aprecio¡¿POR QUÉ! –dando un golpe seco a la mesa revelando sus lágrimas que caían sin cesar- ¿por... qué? –se preguntaba con voz quebradiza.

-Takeru... –fue lo único que pudo decir la antigua dueña de la de luz con lágrimas impregnadas en su rostro por la perdida de su cuñado. Aunque lo que más le dolía era ver a Tk tan destrozado y tan decaído. No soportándolo, cogió el cuerpo de su esposo para abrazarlo, donde el hombre lloraba a lágrima viva escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de la mujer.

Gatomon estaba sin palabras y descolocada. No podía creer que aquello que habían dicho fuese real. Todavía no, cuando la muerte de Kibou estaba presente.

Ahora comprendía aquel presentimiento que tuvo tras su marcha y se odió y culpó por no haberle hecho caso a sus instintos, cuando siempre lo había hecho. ¿Por qué esta vez lo dejó pasar?

Miró a Patamon, el cual tenía su vista clavada en la pantalla, quién tenía un rostro completamente congelado por lo que había escuchado con los ojos como platos sin atender a nada o a nadie.

De pronto, la gata escuchó el llanto de Hinode, pero lo que le alertó fue que aquel llanto lo encontraba diferente, era como si la pequeña se diera cuenta de lo que le había pasado a su tío. Miró a su alrededor donde ninguno de los dos humanos ni siquiera Patamon que parecía estar perdido en su mundo y se había olvidado completamente de todo, se daban cuenta por lo que no perdió el tiempo y se fue a la habitación de la niña. Al entrar en ella se sorprendió ver como YukiPoyomon trataba de poner un campo de protección. La digimon bebé miró a la gata completamente aterrada y comenzó a balbucear.

-oscuridad... la oscuridad... están ahí... ellos están ahí...

Gatomon se quedó consternada. No sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

El llanto cada vez más fuerte de Hinode provocó que aquella criatura tomase más su atención por lo que se transformó en Angewomon y cargó a Hinode tratando de calmarla. YukiPoyomon saltó desde su sitio hasta el regazo de Angewomon escondiendo su rostro y temblando sin parar.

-tengo miedo... tengo miedo... la oscuridad está cerca... es muy fuerte...

Angewomon no comprendía aquel terror cuando no sentía nada a su alrededor, solo tristeza y amargura por la perdida de uno de los suyos.

o.o.o.o.o

Ya habían pasado varios días desde aquella trágica noticia.

Nubarrones negras y oscuras parecían haber caído sobre Sora, los digimons y sus hijos. La mujer se negaba todavía a creer que Yamato había muerto, se aferraba a la idea de que se encontraba vivo en algún lugar, pero aunque pensara eso, no podía evitar llorar como una loca y pronunciar su nombre una y otra vez ante la desesperación de su hijo Mark que no sabía que hacer.

En aquellos días tuvo que dejar la escuela para cuidar de su madre, que se encontraba histérica. Solo cuando dormía, gracias a los calmantes, podía sentirse un poco más tranquilo y llorar un rato en silencio.

-

Biyomon ya no sentía aprecio ni amor, sino odio y rencor y no quería sentirlo y mucho menos por Gabumon. Pero no comprendía porque no le había dicho nada, porque no había confiado en ella si desde que lo conocía siempre le había confiado todo. Se sentía mal y traicionada por él, por el digimon que tanto apreciaba.

Sin embargo lo que menos comprendía era el porque no pudo salvar a Yamato. ¿Por qué no le había mandado que se fuera en la nave de emergencia como sus compañeros que lograron escapar y salvar así sus vidas? Aún si Gabumon muriera, quizás le doliera por un tiempo, pero tenía el consuelo de que volvería a la vida. Se sentía completamente destrozada, destrozada y sola. Sabía que su amiga, que su Sora jamás se recuperaría de la pérdida de Yamato. Que quizás moriría de angustia y sufrimiento. Lo sabía porque la conocía, y conocía que aquel sentimiento llamado amor que profesaba hacia su marido lo sentía ella por Gabumon.

Aliviada de estar sola en aquella habitación rompió a llorar por primera vez desde aquella noticia, liberándose así de toda la tensión y la fuerza que aparentaba demostrar para consolar a los pequeños digimons.

-

Nat encerrada en su habitación, llorando en silencio sin nadie a su lado, podía escuchar perfectamente como su madre tenía otra especie de ataque histérico por la pérdida de su padre y eso provocaba que su interior se desgarrara, que su corazón le doliese como si se lo estrujaran. Se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada a diferencia de su hermano mayor. Sabía que su deber era el estar con Aki, pero no podía, porque se sentía incapaz de hacer algo, solo de llorar y llorar, incluso aunque se quedara sin lágrimas seguiría llorando. Fue entonces cuando deseó que alguien estuviera a su lado que la consolara. Su fuerza se iba desmoronando poco a poco, sintiéndose débil e inútil.

-

Zabumon miraba la ventana donde la lluvia caía sin cesar, como si el cielo llorara con ellos. Con todos menos con él y su compañero. Como Mark se había creado una fortaleza para no llorar frente a los demás y consolar a sus hermanos digimons, pero las palabras no servían mucho sobre ellos y él lo sabía. Solo podían acurrucarse al digimon principiante y esconder sus lágrimas. Pero ahora, el silencio solo roto por el griterío histérico de la madre de su amigo, él se concentraba en alguien en especial que se encontraba en esa misma habitación. Posó su mirada en el más pequeño de la familia, donde Aki había perdido el brillo en sus ojos y miraba a la nada. sentado en su cama con las piernas encogidas mirando el suelo. Así llevaba desde aquello, solo se movía y andaba, pero había perdido la facultad de hablar y se negaba a comer. Ni siquiera había soltado una sola lágrima por la perdida de su padre. Recordaba que cuando Mark había llamado a Joe preocupado por su hermano, éste le había dicho que era algo psicológico, producto de enseñarle a tan temprana edad la muerte de alguien muy querido para el niño Ishida.

El digimon agachó la cabeza. Nada iba a volver a ser como antes. Sora viviría a base de calmantes, su compañero Mark había tomado una decisión y con ello destrozaría su futuro solo para cuidar de su madre, Nat estaría más apagada y solitaria que lo habitual y nunca conocería el amor. Y Aki sería una especie de marioneta sin mostrar tristeza o alegría.

Y la digimon ave, Biyomon, su madre como la llamaba, jamás volvería a sonreír. El afecto que sentía por su padre era muy grande, él misteriosamente era el único que se había dado cuenta de lo que en realidad sentían el uno por el otro.

El grito y el llanto descontrolado cesó y la casa volvió a estar sumida en el silencio.

---

Mark miraba a su madre como dormía con un rostro triste y las lágrimas secas que descansaban en sus mejillas. Le había vuelto a dar otro ataque de histeria como Joe le había dicho. Y para calmarla solo tenía que darle un maldito calmante. De seguir así, estaba seguro de que algún día su madre perdería la cordura. Cada vez que despertaba se ponía a gritar llamando a su padre y llorando de angustia. Y para tranquilizarla solo había un método, un calmante. ¿Cómo iba a vivir su madre de esa manera? Era imposible.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta. Sin ánimo ninguno de recibir a otro vecino cualquiera con intenciones de darles el pésame, dejó que la puerta sonara por segunda vez.

Segundos después, volvió a sonar con más insistencia y resopló con fuerza. Sabía que no podía librarse de aquella persona. Además que si seguía despertaría a su madre y quería que descansara un poco.

Se levantó como si llevase un gran peso a sus espaldas y con una cara fastidiada abrió la puerta. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver allí a su tío y al mejor amigo de sus padres con sus digimons. Pero lo que más le asombró fue aquella tercera persona que se encontraba atrás de Yagami con rostro compasivo.

-hola... –saludó el moreno pero no recibió respuesta solo que el adolescente agachara la cabeza- sé que preferirías estar solo... pero, aunque Sora sea tu madre, también significa mucho para nosotros, igual que tu padre... y tú solo no puedes cargar con todo eso... –Mark se volvió a quedar callado quedando extrañado de que el mejor amigo de sus padres supiera como se encontraba en esos momentos- eres igual que tu padre... –dijo Taichi nostálgico viendo ahora el rostro sorprendido del adolescente Ishida- ¿podemos pasar?

Recuperado de la sorpresa, Mark se hizo a un lado, dándole permiso para que los dos adultos, la adolescente y los digimons pasaran a su hogar que ahora era desolado y vacío.

-Sora... ¿ha vuelto a tener otro ataque? –preguntó Taichi.

Como respuesta Mark asintió en silencio, sintiéndose incapaz de hablar aún con ellos. Los observó a todos y pudo distinguir en la mirada de su tío la rabia y comprendió que la muerte de su padre le había recordado cuando su prima Kibou había muerto hace años.

Miró a la tercera persona, a su antigua mejor amiga que no paraba de mirarle tristemente, pero a la vez, veía ayuda, que podía contar con ella, pero se negaba a verlo, no quería sentirse débil ante nadie. No quería romper aquella coraza que había creado.

-oye Mark... en realidad hemos venido a ayudarte con tu madre...

-no necesito ayuda de nadie, Taichi-san... –contestó secamente- puedo apañármelas solo...

-lo sé y te entiendo... pero Mark, necesitas descansar... llevas ocupándote de tu madre y necesitas dormir un poco... –Mark agachó la cabeza- solo quiero decirte que descanses uno o dos días y mientras Takeru y yo nos encargaremos de ella... ¿qué dices?

Mark pareció pensar detenidamente la oferta de Taichi. No podía evitar que llevara razón. Desde que se supo la muerte de su padre, apenas había descansado y dormía en el sillón que había al lado de la cama de sus padres, solo para estar atento ante algún posible ataque de su madre.

Cuando iba a darle una respuesta, nuevamente escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Con desgana se dirigió a la entrada y se quedó de piedra al descubrir a un hombre de cabellera blanca y ojos marrones muy profundos, acompañado de dos hombres de considerada altura, trajeados y con gafas oscuras que supuso eran guardaespaldas de aquel hombre.

Taichi, Takeru, Sanae y los digimons se quedaron sorprendidos como el adolescente.

-buenas tardes... –saludó aquel hombre.

-bu... buenas tardes...

-¿puedo pasar?

-eh sí, claro... –y Mark se apartó a un lado para dejar pasar nuevamente a aquellas personas.

-papá... ese hombre, no es... –empezó Sanae asombrada.

-sí... es el presidente de Japón y el representante de la Nueva Asociación Mundial... Kenji Hamada... no comprendo que hace aquí...

-¿podría hablar con la señora de la casa?

-mi madre ahora mismo está indispuesta... –saltó Mark furioso por alguna razón olvidándose por completo de tratar educadamente a alguien como él, que hizo que los demás se sorprendieran por su actitud- si quiere hablar con algo, hágalo conmigo...

-escucha joven... sé que debe ser muy duro para ti... pero tengo que entregarle algo que los compañeros de tu padre lograron rescatar...

Todos le miraron asombrados sin comprender absolutamente nada.

-¿qué tiene usted que ver con mi padre? –preguntó Mark directamente.

-verás, aquella misión consistía en destruir un meteorito por petición mía...

-entonces... entonces... –jadeando con fuerza sintiendo la sangre hervir por sus venas- tú... ¡tú mataste a mi padre! –le acusó gritando lo suficiente haciendo que de las puertas de las habitaciones asomaran las cabezas de la pequeña Nat y de todos los digimons confusos por las palabras que había dicho el adolescente Ishida.

-escúchame, yo solo le pedí que destruyera el meteorito para que no se estrellara contra la tierra, de haberlo hecho, nadie viviría para contarlo... ni humanos ni digimons... tu padre era la última esperanza... además, él había aceptado por propia voluntad...

-¡pero le mató! –volvió a repetir insistente aferrado con esa idea- de no haber sido así, mi padre estaría vivo...

Los dos hombres que habían entrado con el presidente se acercaron observando que el adolescente tenía intenciones de lanzarse sobre Kenji, pero fue detenido por Taichi y Takeru para evitar que el joven hiciera una locura.

-Mark, tranquilízate... él no tiene la culpa... –dijo Takeru hablando por primera vez.

-¡no es cierto¡Él le mató! –con los ojos cerrados donde las lágrimas luchaban por salir- ¡mató a papá¡Él destrozó la vida de mi madre¡Por su culpa mi madre está así¡¿Y qué hay de Nat y Aki¡Por su culpa están como están¡¡ESE SER HA DESTROZADO A NUESTRA FAMILIA!

-Mark, ya es suficiente... –dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas que todos reconocieron perfectamente.

Todos dirigieron su vista hacia aquella persona, observando que era Sora. Kenji se fijó en la mujer de aquel astronauta perdido quedándose asombrado de la palidez en su rostro y que sus ojos estaban sin vida e irritados por el llanto.

Mark viendo a su madre y como a pesar de su estado tenía la mirada firme, se soltó de su tío y de Tai para ir a su habitación y desahogarse a gusto, siendo seguido de Sanae que lloraba por las palabras que su amigo había dicho, y que ahora más que nunca apreciaba el valor de su familia.

-¿señora Ishida?

-le pido perdón en nombre de mi hijo... –dijo Sora sorprendente con voz normal- por favor, podría decirme a que ha venido...

-ah... era para entregarlo algo que los colegas de su marido pudieron recuperar y que estaba seguro que le gustaría conservar... –tendiéndole una pequeña caja cuadrada.

Sora recibió aquella cajita y descubrió lo que había en su interior, el digivice de Matt, estropeado y apagado, sin vida como lo estaba él. Inconscientemente comenzó a acariciarlo, como si sintiera algo de Yamato en él.

-señora, de verdad que siento lo de su marido... –dijo Kenji culpable- pero me he de encargar que construyan un monumento en su honor...

-no hace falta... –dijo la mujer acariciando todavía aquel aparato con una sonrisa- a Matt nunca le ha gustado la fama... todo cuanto hacía, ya fuera cantar o lo que sea, lo hacía por los demás... para ayudar a los demás... siempre había querido sentirse alguien útil... pero nunca le había interesado la fama... incluso cuando era adolescente y cantaba era para deleitar su voz con otra gente... transmitir emociones a través de sus canciones y lo conseguía... una canción con su voz y levantaba el ánimo a cualquiera... por eso le pido que no haga nada especial... –mirándole con una media sonrisa- ahora, si me disculpa...

Giró sobre sus talones volviendo de la habitación en la que había salido.

------

-Pov Sora-

_Me siento rara y extraña, como si estuviera flotando por el limbo. Ojalá me muriera. Deseo tanto estar a tu lado Yamato. ¿Por qué me abandonaste¿Por qué rompiste aquella promesa de estar juntos para siempre? No sabes el dolor que siento tras tu perdida. Perderte tan pronto... no... no puedo asimilarlo... _

_Eras consciente que esto pasaría y no me dijiste nada, te lo callaste... ahora comprendo tu extraño comportamiento. _

_No sabes cuanto deseo abrazarte una vez más, besarte una vez más... pero sé que es completamente imposible. Como me gustaría rebobinar a nuestra última noche juntos y entonces para el tiempo. Estar entre tus brazos por siempre, sentir tu calidez porque ahora lo único que siento es frío... como el frío que hay fuera del espacio como me contabas... ... ...me contabas... ahora tengo que hablar de ti en pasado... ya nunca más en presente o en futuro... ya no puedo creer en nada... todo en lo que creía, mis sueños infantiles se borró tras tu pérdida..._

_Pensar que cuando vi aquella estrella fugaz había deseado estar contigo... y de un día para otro... no comprendo... lo único que comprendo es que estoy sola... que viviré sin ti... ¿criar a nuestros hijos sola? no puedo... tú eras mi única razón por la que existía... Yamato desearía estar contigo... pero soy débil y cobarde... de lo contrario me habría suicidado... solo me queda deprimirme, angustiarme, recordarte y esperando a que el tiempo pase rápido para reunirme contigo..._

-Fin pov Sora-

o.o.o.o.o

En la habitación del joven Mark, éste se encontraba tirado en su cama llorando como nunca en su vida, desahogándose y maldiciendo todo lo que había contenido desde días pasados, aún teniendo en el mismo cuarto a su antigua amiga que no paraba de mirarlo compasiva y con lágrimas al verlo por primera vez ante ella tan vulnerable y quería consolarlo, saber que podía contar con ella a pesar de todo. Pero no sabía como, a pesar de que una vocecita le indicaba que lo abrazara y lo consolara. Dejarle llorar. No decir palabras de consuelo. Solo los actos donde decían más que mil palabras.

Vio como su llanto había cesado y Mark secaba aquellas lágrimas con fuerza a medida que con esfuerzo trataba de tranquilizarse.

Sanae vio aquello y supuso que no sería nada bueno, pues sentía como su amigo aún deseaba descargar toda aquella frustración. Observó como se dirigía a la puerta.

-Mark...

-debo cuidar a mi madre... mi padre me lo dijo... –dijo con voz agitada.

-pero... pero Mark solo por esta tarde, déjalo en manos de mi padre y de tío Tk... tú ahora necesitas descansar y estás muy abrumado... por favor, te lo pido...

Notó que se paraba a escasos centímetros de la puerta y al instante se volteó para echarse a sus brazos y volver a llorar de angustia.

-¡no es justo¿Por qué a mí¿Por qué a mi padre? –escondiendo aquellas nuevas lágrimas en su pecho.

o.o.o.o.o

Sanae había entregado un sobre a un hombre de mediana edad que la miraba confundido.

-de parte de Mark Ishida... –dijo la joven- me ha pedido que le entregue la baja temporal...

-entiendo... –dijo el hombre apoyando su barbilla sobre sus manos- pobre chico... tener que vivir tal experiencia... por no hablar de sus hermanos pequeños... creo recordar que tenía dos¿no?

-así es... hoy han vuelto al colegio... aunque... –cortándose al recordar como se encontraban los dos pequeños.

-ya veo... –sonriendo tristemente y se echó para atrás en su sillón- es una desgracia lo que le pasó a Ishida Yamato... en realidad, fue alumno mío... siempre había sido aplicado en las materias especialmente en las ciencias y en la música... podría haber sido muchas cosas si él quisiera... cantante era una de sus opciones... Yagami, -mirando a Sanae- ¿sabía que Ishida Yamato tenía una banda llamada Teenage Wolves?

-sí, he oído hablar de ello a mi padre... y en ocasiones he tenido el placer de escucharle...

-tenía una voz prodigiosa... –siguió el director- y su banda había conseguido el éxito en pocos meses... lo que era más, gracias al atractivo de Ishida se había ganado toda aquella fama... pero... lo abandonó todo... inesperadamente en un concierto anunció su dimisión y nunca explicó sus razones... ocurrió en el 2003 a finales de año. Nunca nadie supo porque...

-debió ser una buena razón que afectaría en su vida... –indicó Sanae.

-seguramente... quizás fuera por Takenouchi...

-¿Takenouchi? –preguntó confusa.

-sí... la que ahora es su mujer... todo el instituto conocía su relación... estuvo en boca de todos durante tres meses... recuerdo como muchas chicas intentaban conquistar al joven Yamato a pesar de todo, pero él tenía ojos solo para Takenouchi... lo cierto, es que cuando pasé de profesor a director y me enteré de la existencia de Marcus Ishida me llevé una gran sorpresa al descubrir que la relación de mis dos alumnos no había muerto y que habían formado una familia... creo que lo ambos sentían era verdadero amor como para amarse durante tantos años, eso es admirable ¿no opina lo mismo Yagami?

-sí... –contestó con una sonrisa.

-pero ahora, quien sabe como la pobre Takenouchi superará este dolor... si Ishida está a su cuidado y ha pedido la baja, creo que por su madre y el hecho de cuidar a sus hermanos, decidirá abandonar los estudios tarde o temprano...

Sanae no dijo nada, pues la predicción de su director era acertada. Su antiguo mejor amigo se lo había dicho, pero le había pedido que no dijera nada a nadie por el momento.

o.o.o.o.o

Mark miraba a su madre como la palidez de su rostro, poco a poco se hacía más presente. La veía con pocos ánimos de vida. Se negaba a comer y no sabía que hacer para convencerla. La ayuda de Biyomon era nula, siempre se quedaba en su habitación mirando el cielo con la mirada perdida o en ocasiones visitaba a Sora suspirando a cada momento algo que le llegaría en un futuro. Como resignándose a algo inevitable. Su digimon, Zabumon, había intentado animarla, no quería perderla como a Gabumon. Muchas veces le pedía que fueran juntos al mundo digimon para que le supervisara el entrenamiento y algunas veces aceptaba, pero según lo que su digimon le contaba, solo miraba hacia un lado en particular con una mirada triste y abatida.

Su hermana Nat, había dejado de llorar pero como suponía se había vuelto más solitaria y tosca que antes. Ya no quedaba con sus amigos como antes y se negaba a verlos, al igual que sus primos, el cual solo Isaki parecía entenderla. Para su hermana, su única preocupación era Aki.

Y Aki... cerró los ojos con fuerza para no llorar al recordar el rostro neutro de su hermanito. Si su madre estaba pálida, al menos tenía brillo en los ojos, pero su hermano los había perdido por completo. Como su madre se negaba también a comer y lo que era trágico es que también se negaba a hablar. Había perdido completamente toda clase de expresión.

Muchas veces miraba a Tsunomon donde el pequeño digimon observaba a su amiguito comprendiendo su estado y a la vez lo pillaba mirando la nada sintiéndose frustrado con algo o con alguien.

Todo era tan diferente, tan nuevo desde aquel día que ya no sabía que iba a pasar en el día de mañana. Antes podía imaginarse, a su madre haciendo el desayuno, a su padre arreglado para ir a trabajar, a Aki con su carita alegre pidiendo mimos a su padre y a su hermana tomando su desayuno con su digimon que no pararía de decirle palabras cariñosas ante la molestia de la pequeña. Pero todas aquellas imágenes pasadas habían desaparecido para siempre.

Se escuchó el golpeteo de la puerta y se sobresaltó asustado. Se levantó de la silla viendo como entraba su digimon con una persona adulta.

-Taichi-san...

-vengo a ver si tu madre tiene alguna mejora...

-bueno... –mirándola- ahora ya no le da ataques como antes, pero cuando está despierta se queda mirando el digivice de mi padre acariciándolo continuamente...

-eso quiere decir que ni ha mejorado ni ha empeorado... ¿y tú¿Cómo te encuentras?

-bien...

Taichi observó al hijo de sus amigos donde ojeras se hacían visibles y sonrió.

-duerme un par de horas... yo me ocuparé de tu madre...

-no, no hace falta...

-ve... –empujándole al exterior quedando solo en aquel cuarto con la mujer que seguía durmiendo apaciblemente.

Taichi volteó la vista y su cara pasó a una difícil de descifrar. Con paso lento, se acercó a la cama y se sentó donde antes estaba el adolescente observando largamente a la pelirroja que había amado en su infancia y que amaba. Pero hacía semanas se había propuesto en olvidarse de lo que sentía por ella, dejarlo como algo imposible. Y lo intentaba, especialmente cuando descubrió que su mejor amigo y su amada comenzaban a amarse como nunca había visto.

-lo cierto es que lo envidiaba... ver como le mirabas con tanto cariño y amor, ver como eras correspondida... a mí nunca me miraste ni una tercera parte de esa manera... todavía recuerdo cuando nos encontramos los tres... en aquel tiempo Yamato era como tu sombra y no hacía más que mirarme con malos ojos, como si fuera una mala influencia para ti... cuando pasó lo de los digimons, y nos mudamos, me aproveché de la situación para sustituir el lugar vacío que dejó Yamato en ti... y cuando él se mudó a nuestra ciudad... como te habías puesto... –sonriendo con nostalgia- esforzándote más en el fútbol para impresionarle... pero cual fue tu desilusión al ver que pasaba de ti... aún así seguías amándole, queriendo recuperar aquella amistad para convertirla en un futuro en amor... y al pasar a la secundaria cambiaste completamente, pensando que así él te haría caso... pero era inútil... o eso creías...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-HACE 25 AÑOS APROXIMADAMENTE-_

El atardecer caía sobre el parque central de la ciudad donde pequeños jugaban siendo observados por sus madres que conversaban entre ellas o ayudaban a su hijo en aquellos juegos para que pudieran disfrutar sin problemas. Entre ellos, se encontraban también dos adolescentes de 13 años vestidos con el uniforme de Odaiba sentados en una de las bancas con su mirada en los niños, en un incómodo silencio, solo interrumpido por el moreno.

-eh... parece que empieza a refrescar... –dijo torpemente.

-parece... –dijo su acompañante.

-eh... oye Yamato... esto... –empezando algo nervioso- ¿qué tal es eso de tener una banda musical? –preguntó sin ser capaz lo que quería decirle en realidad.

-ah... pues muy bien... algo difícil ya que somos novatos... pero bien...

-ya...

Pasaron largos minutos en los que ni uno ni el otro dijo absolutamente nada.

-Taichi... –habló Matt por lo que el susodicho se giró viendo su vista tapado por su pelo- ¿a ti te gusta alguna chica en especial?

-eh... pues no... –negando nerviosamente- ¿y a ti? –preguntó de inmediato para que no se diera cuenta de cómo se encontraba.

-pues... –titubeando bastante rato por lo que Yagami sonrió pícaramente- quizás...

-¡amigo! así que el gran lobo frío y sin sentimientos está enamorado...

-¡no he dicho que esté enamorado! –mirándole a la cara con un rojo destacado en sus mejillas haciendo poco creíble sus palabras- solo he dicho que quizás me guste una persona, nada más... –se defendió.

-sí claro... y dime¿de quién se trata?

El cuerpo de Matt se contrajo y volvió a mirar a aquellos niños como jugaban, especialmente a un niño y a una niña que trajo recuerdos a como era su infancia cuando la conocía y estaba él "solo" con ella.

-vamos dímelo... –insistió Yagami con picardía dándole un codazo.

-¡déjame en paz! –levantándose todo molesto del lugar.

-no hasta que me lo digas... –levantándose como él y poniéndose enfrente suya con una sonrisita.

-no pienso decírtelo... –desviando su mirada.

-uy que parece que es fuerte lo que sientes por ella para que no quieras decírmelo... porque sino me lo dices quiere decir que estás loquito por ella...

-¡bah! –dándole la espalda cada vez más colorado pero suspiró con fuerza al ver a su mejor amigo nuevamente enfrente de él.

-venga dímelo... ¿de quién se trata?

-¿para qué¿Para que lo andes pregonando a los tres vientos por ahí ¡NO! –negándose en rotundo.

-¿cómo voy hacer yo algo así de mi querido amigo? vamos, confía en mí... –Yamato agachó la cabeza derrotado- venga dímelo... dímelo... no seas así...

-Sora... –respondió el rubio con voz baja.

La sonrisa y la alegría que tenía Yagami pasó a la seriedad al escuchar el nombre de la persona que amaba. Y su seriedad se transformó en furia al ver un rostro nostálgico en su mejor amigo. Si podía llamarlo así ahora.

-llevo desde hace mucho tiempo enamorado de ella... desde la primera vez que la conocí no puedo evitar pensar en nadie más... cuando sonríe, yo sonrío con ella, cuando está triste, siento que debo ser yo quién la consuele... nunca me había pasado esto... sobre todo porque la conocí con cinco años y ya me sentía así... de todas formas, dudo que ella sienta algo por mí... apenas nos comunicamos... y si tenemos una relación de amistad es debida al digimundo, de lo contrario solo nos saludaríamos como un par de conocidos... y aparte de todo eso, ella es la que portaba el amor... necesita a alguien quien la quiera realmente y la valore como es debido...

-¿y por qué no puedes ser tú esa persona¿dile lo que sientes? –le propuso Taichi seriamente.

-¡estás loco! Para empezar yo no tengo valor como tú... –sonriendo- es más... de seguro que a ella le gusta otra persona... y no pienso interponerme en su felicidad por egoísta...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-no me había dicho quien era la otra persona de la que me hablaba... pero más tarde descubrí que hablaba de mí... pero eso fue después de que me alejara de tu lado para que te fijaras en Matt... si vieras cuanto me insulté por haber sido un idiota... por dejarte ir, cuando pensaba que tenía la oportunidad de estar a tu lado... que engañado estaba... al alejarme y al estar con él, sonreías de un modo que nunca había visto... te lo pasabas muy bien con él... y cuando te veía mirarle con un rostro lleno de amor, acepté el hecho de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por lo que te ayudé infundándote el valor que necesitabas... y pasaron los años, donde yo te amaba en secreto, sin que nadie se diera cuenta... pero, verte ahora mismo como te encuentras, tu comportamiento tras su muerte... –suspirando y mirando al techo con una lágrima- Matt, quizás siempre vivieras a mi sombra como decías... siempre me tenías celos de que los demás me siguieran y me apoyaran... siempre decías que eras el segundo en todo... pero... –mirando nuevamente a la pelirroja- en el asunto del amor fuiste, eres y serás el primero... es una pena que nunca lo llegaras a saber...

Cerró los ojos manteniendo aquella triste sonrisa sintiéndose por primera vez perdedor ante Ishida. Pero por una parte, no se arrepentía de haberla perdido. De lo contrario, él no tendría una mujer muy comprensiva que lo amara incluso sabiendo a quien tenía él su corazón. Tampoco tendría dos hijos lo cual se sentía muy orgulloso de ellos. Y tampoco estaría tan feliz y ansioso por la espera de su pequeña que nacería próximamente.

Después de todo, no se arrepentía de nada.

Un extraño ruido le llamó la atención y fijó su mirada hacia la puerta cerrada donde había escuchado como si algo hubiera caído y roto en pedazos.

-¿Agumon? –llamó extrañado el antiguo líder.

Alguien fue abriendo la puerta lentamente y su rostro palideció por completo ante lo que veía.

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Uy, pero ¿qué ha pasado aquí¿Qué he hecho¿Lo he escrito yo? Pos parece que sí... jejeje... ah no, que no se puede reír en algo como esto...

Pues eso he hecho, he matado a Yamato y a Gabumon. He destrozado a Sora y a Biyomon. He provocado que Mark abandone el instituto. He hecho que Nat se vuelva más solitaria que nunca. Y finalmente, he hecho que Aki se convirtiera en una especie de muñeco. A mi parecer, lo de Aki es lo más fuerte.

Por cierto, puse a todos los elegidos cuando se enteran de lo que le pasa a Matt, pero cuando anuncian su muerte, solo puse como se sentirían Taichi y Takeru por dos razones. Una, porque ellos lo lamentarían mucho más ya que son más cercanos... y la segunda por pura vagancia.

Ahora la pregunta del millón¿qué habrá visto Tai ahora para quedarse pálido¿Qué pensáis vosotros qué es?

Por último, el asunto de los reviews, si no los contesté antes fue porque como actualicé demasiados fics no me quedó tiempo para hacerlo, así que en este, quizás tarde un día o dos en responder a vuestros reviews... por el momento, solo puedo agradecer a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic tan aburrido a: _LordPata, Matt-Danny04, criskizuna, 'Ayumi' –Night Beauty-, kari y tk 93 _(si quieres que te conteste al review, déjame tu email, ok?) _Isfryd Beloved, Dark angel love, Nemarie, Ryosaku, SkuAg, soraDark666, Alexeigirl, Naoko Tsukino y Dany-kanuto-Link. _

Y ya está, espero no recibir muchos tomatazos o reclamaciones por lo que ha pasado aquí, pero era necesario, especialmente por Nat y Aki. Aunque eso se verá muy adelante.

Próximo capítulo en antena... 26 de mayo... así puedo dedicarme a otros fics libremente.

'Atori'


	14. Sombras

Konnichiwa minna-san! No, no, no es lo que pensáis... no soy tan benévola y publicar el cap antes de lo previsto jejeje... aún está en proceso y ni siquiera está a la mitad... el trabajo me mata y ni siquiera duermo las horas necesarias. Por lo que la fecha del próximo capítulo será el 30 de mayo.

A lo que vamos, y es que como alguien me ha dicho (Nemarie) que se lía con tanto sombra y que debería numerarlas o algo, así que repasaré todos los capítulos publicados donde aparecen cada sombra para que sepáis quien habló y todo eso, pues es a eso lo que publico este momento kitt katt...

Primero haré una pequeña referencia de cada sombra más o menos.

Sombra 1: es el amo que está detrás de todo y el que tiene a nuestro pequeño Daichi bajo su control.

Sombra 2: es un humano y ya está.

Sombra 3: el compañero digital de sombra 2. de estatura como los digimons principiantes.

Sombra 4: por así llamarlo, el líder de las sombras siguientes, de estatura como un digimon principiante.

Sombra 5: un ser frío que puede controlar el hielo y el hierro. Este va a tener mucho que ver en el fic. De estatura como las anteriores sombras.

Sombra 6: lo mismo referente a la estatura y siempre anda pegada a sombra 5 cuando están en grupo. Ah, es hembra.

Sombra 7: estatura lo mismo. De momento no puedo daros más información.

Sombra 8: anda arrastrado a cuatro patas de estatura lo mismo.

Sombra 9: hembra de estatura como los demás.

Sombra 10: anda a cuatro patas de estatura como siempre.

Sombra 11: estatura como las anteriores, siempre está al lado de sombra 12.

Sombra 12: de estatura bastante pequeña en comparación con los demás, y como sombra 8 anda a cuatro patas arrastrándose por el suelo.

Sombra 13: un poquito más pequeño que sombra 12. éste es otro que tendrá que ver en el fic.

Sombra 14: hembra que siempre está con sombra 13 a la hora de pelear. Y como sombra 13 tendrá que ver lo que pasará en un futuro.

Sombra 15: solo puedo deciros que tiene forma humana femenina y que también tendrá bastante que ver.

Sombra 16: pues que también va a tener muchísimo que ver. Es chica.

Sombra 17: digimon que se enfrentó a Gabumon poco después de que Mark naciera.

De momento creo que no hay más sombras.

Ahora pondré los fragmentos donde aparecieron las sombras enumeradas para que sepáis quien fue quien habló, después cuando se descubran quienes son en realidad.

-----

_Capítulo 2: El secreto de Tk y Kari –2ª parte Kibou y Hinode-_

Al otro lado de la ventana de la habitación de Sanae se veían dos sombras encima de la rama de un árbol, una pequeña y otra más alta.

-queda poco para que el juego empiece... –dijo la sombra mayor. (sombra 2)

-que contentos se pondrán ellos dos cuando vean esto... así lo tendrán más fácil. ¿No opinas lo mismo compañero? (sombra 3)

-ellos no le tocarán un pelo... yo me encargaré de él... él es mío... –terminando con una sonrisa. (sombra 2)

-----

_Capítulo 3: los recuerdos de Daisuke_

Entonces se paró en seco al ver delante a dos sombras. Una correspondiente al de un humano (sombra 2) el cual no se podía apreciar bien por la oscuridad de la noche, y la otra (sombra 3) y que estaba más adelantada dejándose ver como un digimon que nunca había visto en su vida. Su aspecto era blanco y negro, de altura como los típicos digimons de nivel principiante. Sus ojos eran rojos, fríos y calculadores que parecía traspasarle la piel. Aquella mirada hizo que temblara de miedo. DemiVeemon cuando llegó a su lado y vio lo que tenía delante se puso en posición de defensa tal y como le habían enseñado.

-eres Daichi Hanazawa¿me equivoco? –preguntó la sombra humana tranquilamente. (sombra 2)

-¿eh?

-aunque en realidad tu verdadero nombre sería Daichi Motomiya... (sombra 2)

Ahora el pequeño estaba asustado. Dio un paso hacia atrás pero se encontró con una pared que misteriosamente había acabado ahí.

-¿qui... qui... quién eres? –preguntó asustado y buscando refugio en aquella pared.

-mi nombre no tiene importancia... solo debo decirte que soy un siervo de mi amo... y estaríamos encantados de que te unieras a nosotros... –agregó con una sonrisa que el niño había visto en el rostro de su padre hacía unos momentos. (sombra 2)

-¿para qué¿Para qué queréis a Daichi¿Y qué clase de digimon eres tú? –preguntó DemiVeemon valientemente.

-la verdad es que no soy un digimon puro... –contestó aquel misterioso ser digital (sombra 3)- y bueno... digamos que queremos a Daichi por una causa... por supuesto a ti también te necesitamos... eres muy esencial...

-¿qué?

-dime ¿acaso no sientes frustración al saber que tus padres te abandonaron nada más nacer por el bien de tu hermanastro? (sombra 2)

-¿cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Daichi con los ojos como dos órbitas.

-nuestro amo sabe todo acerca de los doce principales elegidos... y queremos su muerte así como la de sus vástagos, exceptuándote a ti, por supuesto... –respondió aquel misterioso ser. (sombra 3)

-¿muerte?

-pero no te preocupes que nosotros no nos enfrentaremos a los adultos elegidos directamente y tampoco atacaremos de golpe a sus hijos... sería un completo suicidio teniendo en cuenta de que ahora no solo hay tres híper campeones, sino doce... –decía el muchacho sonriendo (sombra 2)- por eso, cuando el Nuevo Mundo esté completo y la oscuridad sea total habrá una sorpresita para ellos, una pequeña introducción a lo que les espera y así que bajen la guardia, entonces podremos atacar a su dinastía y tendrás el placer y la oportunidad de desquitarte con Musuko, tu hermano. ¿No sientes rabia de que él tenga todo lo que tú pudiste haber tenido? –persuadiéndole.

-eso quiere decir... –empezaba algo más confiado y despegándose de la pared- ¿qué incluso mi digimon se hará más fuerte que el suyo?

-sin duda alguna... tu digimon será el más poderoso de toda la especie Veemon... (sombra 3)

-solo te pido una cosa a cambio... –siguió el muchacho (sombra 2) el cual Daichi pudo apreciar que sus ojos eran verdes como los suyos aunque su mirada era algo más fría y despiadada- necesito que entrenes a conciencia a tu digimon cuando esté en el nivel principiante...

-¿por qué? –preguntó el pequeño digimon de inmediato.

-es el único que nos falta para conseguir neutralizar a cierto digimon... –contestó el chico (sombra 2) con los ojos entrecerrados y en donde su sonrisa había desaparecido- y así poder derrotar a Marcus Ishida...

-¿Marcus Ishida? –repitieron Daichi y DemiVeemon al mismo tiempo.

-eso es... de todos los hijos de los elegidos es el que tiene el digimon más poderoso, el único que tiene la voluntad de controlar el fuego y el hielo en un solo ataque... aunque... aún no sabe como hacerlo... no es nada fácil tener al mismo tiempo esos dos elementos a la vez y concentrarlo, es como la luz y la oscuridad, imposibles de unir... (sombra 2)

-ese es un poder excepcional del que solo un único digimon tiene... –le siguió el ser blanco y negro (sombra 3)- y si le derrotamos entonces con mi voluntad de absorber datos y técnicas podré obtenerlo... solo yo sé el truco para conseguir y controlar ese ataque.

-entonces¿queréis neutralizarlo¿A Zabumon? –preguntó DemiVeemon entendiendo de que iba aquello.

-no... a él no... (sombra 3)

-¿cómo? Entonces¿a quién?

-es al digimon de su hermano pequeño, Tsunomon... si crece y evoluciona puede llegar a ser muy poderoso, muchísimo más que Zabumon... además, así no tendría el placer de machacar a ese Marcus que se va de engreído por ser el más poderoso... –dijo el humano hastiado. (sombra 2)

-¿qué decís¿Os apuntáis? Total¿qué tenéis que perder? (sombra 3)

DemiVeemon miró a su amigo donde parecía pensar sobre que decisión tomar. Fuera la que fuera, lo apoyaría y le ayudaría. La lealtad a un compañero estaba por encima de todo, incluso si el compañero humano fuera por el camino del mal. Eso le habían enseñado.

_No importa el camino, solo la lealtad._

-está bien... –contestó el pequeño de ocho años decidido.

La sombra humana (sombra 2) y el digimon (sombra 3) sonrieron triunfantes por conseguir su objetivo. Tras ellos que estaban inmutables, una espesa neblina había aparecido envolviendo a Daichi y a su digimon donde DemiVeemon digievolucionó a su forma principiante y los ojos del niño se volvieron en un verde oscuro sin pupila donde la oscuridad le había envuelto completamente.

-fase completada... dentro de poco esos malditos elegidos las pasarán moradas y sus hijitos queridos todavía más... –dijo el chico (sombra 2) sonriendo hasta carcajearse maliciosamente donde su risa resonó por toda aquella zona.

-----

_Capítulo 4: Una familia de "casi" color de rosa_

"-pero¿estás segura que deseas eso? –preguntó Sora preocupada.

-sí... si quiero cumplir mi sueño creo que es lo mejor para todos... por eso es que necesito también la ayuda de Ken e Iori-san para que no salgáis perjudicados... (sombra 16)

-de acuerdo... lo haremos tal como dices... –dijo Yamato."

-----

_Capítulo 5: dos compañeros, amigos y familia_

Sin embargo, ese digimon no había sido el primero que había luchado después de lo de Kibou.

Hubo otro que le había marcado (sombra 17) y que no pudo destruir debido a su conciencia. Era un digimon que al verlo le producía miedo y confusión. Era alguien que no podía destruir por mucho que se lo mandaran.

-----

_Capítulo 6: el regreso de alguien muy especial_

-vaya, vaya... parece que todo marcha perfectamente... –dijo alguien (sombra 1) que no se apreciaba con claridad debido a que estaba cubierto en la sombra. Humano, digimon u otro ser, ese era el misterio de aquel personaje. Al fondo, varios digimons (desde la sombra 3 hasta la sombra 14) y dos humanos , entre ellos Daichi y el humano que le persuadió (sombra 2) se encontraban quietos esperando cualquier orden de aquel ser- ese Gabumon me hace el trabajo de que Tsunomon no digievolucione... de saberlo antes no me habría molestado en darle poder para que DemiVeemon digievolucionara en DeviVeemon... –mirando con una sonrisa al digimon oscuro de Daichi- no importa... también veo que los lazos entre el primogénito de los elegidos de la amistad y el amor con la primogénita del valor se han roto definitivamente y así los futuros emblemas de valor y amistad no podrán activarse como es debido mostrando todo su poder...

-en ese caso mi amo, podría derrotar fácilmente a Marcus Ishida y a su digimon Zabumon para adquirir la técnica definitiva en la que trabaja, "Fuego Helado" –dijo el muchacho mayor. (sombra 2)

-eres un retorcido... –dijo con una sonrisa (sombra 1)- ya sabes lo que viene primero... han destruido el satélite sin saber que algo más impactante está a punto de chocar contra ellos... de eso te ocuparás tú... –dirigiéndose a un digimon en especial (sombra 5) que tenía una mirada completamente fría, mucho más fría y siniestra que la de todos los demás- luego vendrá la diversión... por lo que tendremos que ir llamando a nuestros invitados especiales para que preparen el festín para cuando vosotros entréis en acción...

Todos aquellos digimons, (sombras 3, 4 y de la 6 a la 14) menos el digimon de mirada fría y el de Daichi, sonrieron maquiavélicamente esperando ansiosamente aparecer en escena.

-amo... –apareciendo de pronto una mujer digimon de tipo virus- el lugar para nuestros invitados ya está preparado...

-muy bien Kinamon... prepárate para recibirlos... y asegúrate que estén bien cómodos... –sonriendo de lado. (sombra 1)

-no se preocupe por ello, señor... –le dijo la digimon siguiéndole el juego.

-bien... dentro de poco comenzará la diversión... (sombra 1)

---

NA: al leer este capítulo me he dado cuenta que hay una fe de erratas y es que aquí está escrito que Patamon no le llegó a confesar sus sentimientos cuando en realidad sí lo hizo, por lo que entonces el diálogo entre Gabumon y Biyomon sería así.

---

-pero... ¿sabes por qué le había pedido que se quedara? Eso yo no lo sé...

Gabumon se quedó callado por unos momentos. La miró a ella y después el cielo a través de la ventana.

-él... él le confesó a Gatomon todo lo que sentía por ella... –esas palabras cogieron a la digimon por sorpresa- pero poco después de aquel trágico suceso, quiso que su relación quedara como máximo en la amistad... –bajando la mirada triste por su pequeño amigo.

-pero... un momento... ¿quieres decir que Patamon...?

-Patamon ha estado y está enamorado de Gatomon... pero por temor a que vuelva ocurrir lo de Kibou sellará y se olvidará de lo que siente y centrarse en la pequeña Hinode...

-pero... ¿y qué pasa con Gatomon? Ella le había aceptado¿no? eso significaría que ella también estará enamorada de él... –Gabumon solo bajó la vista- no pueden dejar que ese amor que mutuamente sienten por una relación de amistad... estoy segura que a ambos les debe de doler... saber que sienten algo más y no poder...

-es su decisión... –cortándola- y a mí tampoco me gusta, pero... no puedo persuadirles...

-¿por qué? Puede que a Gatomon no, pero¿qué hay de Patamon? a ti siempre te ha hecho caso, después de Takeru...

-porque quizás él tenga razón... –comprendiendo los sentimientos de su amigo digital ya que él se sentía igual- nosotros solo somos los digimons de nuestros amigos con la finalidad de protegerles... yo no me perdonaría si algo así les pasara a Aki o a los demás...

La digimon no dijo nada, porque no sabía que decir, en parte le comprendía, pero otra parte le decía que esa teoría no era la correcta. Pero entonces¿por qué se callaba lo que en realidad sentía por su "amigo"? Si lo pensaba bien, se estaba contradiciendo.

-----

_Capítulo 07: amor platónico, amor infantil_

No muy lejos de los dos humanos, un extraño ser (sombra 5) cubierto entre las sombras donde solo se podía ver que era de estatura media y mirada afilada, sonreía maliciosamente.

-muy bien Gabumon, felicidades... –dijo maliciosamente para sí mismo aquel ser (sombra 5)- tu fama como el digimon que presiente a los otros gracias a tu fantástico olfato se merece... pero... una cosa es presentir y otra muy distinta es atraparme... y ahora estás tan preocupado por ese idiota humano que usaré eso en mi beneficio para poder destruiros de un solo golpe y después te daré en donde más te duele... lástima que no vayas a vivir para verlo...

-----

_Capítulo 08: lo que ocasiona una larga relación_

Al mismo tiempo, en el exterior del edificio, en uno de los árboles que había en el parque cerca de la vivienda, una pequeña sombra (sombra 5) observaba aquella escena producida tanto entre los dos humanos como entre los dos digimon con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-vaya, vaya, vaya... así que se trata eso... su punto débil es el amor que sienten hacia su familia... no dudaré en aprovecharlo y así atacar a ese niñato y a su pequeño digimon... lo pagarán muy caro... (sombra 5)

De la rama donde estaba, pegó un gran salto hacia arriba, atravesando sin ninguna dificultad la capa de ozono, respirando con naturalidad fuera de la Tierra como si para él fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-lástima que tarde días en ver los fuegos artificiales... –dijo irónicamente. (sombra 5)

Su sonrisa burlona se puso seria, cerró los ojos concentrándose e hizo extraños movimientos con sus manos y de la nada apareció una roca de gran dimensión que al haberla creado un haz de viento provocó que se alejará bastante de La Tierra.

-esos estúpidos solo tienen días para intentar que La Tierra no quede destruida... –y se rió maliciosamente. (sombra 5)

-----

_Capítulo 10: la despedida_

Mientras todo eso estaba ocurriendo en el mundo real, en aquel extraño nuevo mundo, donde el responsable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo (sombra 1), teniendo como compañía a un pequeño humano que se encontraba a su lado como su sombra completamente inexpresivo.

-amo, los digimons que mandó buscar han acudido gustosos a sus servicios... –apareciendo una mujer digimon de mirada maléfica.

El extraño ser (sombra 1) cubierto en las sombras pero de apariencia humana dejó de observar el paisaje oscuro para ver a sus nuevos subordinados. Dio un paso al frente y repasándoles con la mirada uno por uno donde tenía enfrente dos principiantes, dos campeones y dos mega campeones, por lo que sonrió finalmente satisfecho.

-nuestros primeros invitados han llegado... pero... –sonriendo más (sombra 1)- todavía faltan nuestros invitados tan especiales... en una fiesta como esta debemos estar todos...

-por supuesto amo... no se preocupe por ello... nuestros "queridos" invitados estarán aquí dentro de nada... –dijo la mujer digimon riéndose perversamente.

-me gusta que seas tan espabilada Kinamon... –halagó el ser (sombra 1) a la digimon mujer.

-todo para poder derrotar a nuestros invitados, haré lo que sea mi señor... –dijo Kinamon.

-esto... perdone... –se atrevió hablar uno de los dos campeones de aspecto siniestro color rojo y con un taparrabos naranja y cabellera larga blanca- pero con invitados especiales se está refiriendo a... a los famosos doce elegidos...

-por supuesto Fugamon...

-pero... –siguió otro pequeño digimon demonio principiante color verde- pensé que nos habían llamado para derrotar a su descendencia... pelear contra los doce elegidos sería un completo suicidio...

El extraño (sombra 1) le miró de tal manera que aquel digimon comenzó a temblar y a rezar por su vida. La mirada del sujeto que tenía enfrente era tan fría que le traspasaba la piel. Sin embargo, no era el único en estar asustado, los otros cinco digimons que habían sido llamados, incluso la mujer digimon llamada Kinamon se encontraban temblando de miedo. Todos, excepto alguien que estaba al lado del ser misterioso, que se encontraba inexpresivo y con la mirada perdida.

Finalmente el ser de apariencia humano (sombra 1) sonrió.

-es por eso por lo que reduciremos ese número... a nueve... tres de ellos se encontraran completamente indispuestos para que puedan enfrentarse a nosotros rompiendo el equilibrio de esos malditos fantoches... además mis queridos y fieles subordinados más poderosos ya se han puesto en camino para cumplir uno de nuestros planes... el vuestro, como bien has dicho Goburimon, consiste en derrotar a su descendencia... (sombra 1)

-pero amo... disculpe... ese niño... –intentó preguntar uno de los megas dirigiéndose al pequeño que está al lado de su superior.

-¿qué pasa con él SkullSatamon? –preguntó fríamente. (sombra 1)

-es que hace años me he enfrentado a los elegidos... y ese niño guarda un gran parecido con uno de ellos...

-es lógico... –sonriendo malignamente de lado (sombra 1)- este niño es uno de los hijos del llamado líder de los niños elegidos...

-¿cómo! –exclamaron los seis digimons recién llegados impresionados.

-pero a pesar de ser uno de los hijos de los elegidos está de nuestro lado... (sombra 1)

-¿y... y no tiene digimon? –preguntó curioso un digimon de aspecto humano de vestimenta negra y de cuero que recordaba a las de un motero.

-por supuesto Belzeemon... pero se le están borrando parte de sus datos e instalándole nuevas mejoras como lo tienen sus compañeros de equipo... (sombra 1)

Los seis digimons se miraron unos a otros cada vez sin entender los planes de su reciente amo. ¿Acaso el digimon del pequeño humano junto a los que había llamado compañeros de equipo iban a enfrentarse a los famosos doces elegidos, donde muchos digimons oscuros habían fracasado en el intento y la mayoría de ellos se habían pasado al otro bando conviviendo en armonía con el resto de digimons¿Aquel pequeño¿Uno de los suyos?

Como si aquel extraño ser (sombra 1) supiera lo que aquellos seis digimons estaban pensando sonrió malignamente.

-sois tan idiotas como todos esos digimons que fracasaron hace años en el intento de exterminar a los elegidos... –todos excepto Daichi, que seguía inmutable y Kinamon, se miraron confusos- usar la fuerza física no es la solución, sino la cabeza... hace muchos años hice la prueba matando a la adorada hijita de los elegidos esperanza y luz... mejor dicho, uno de mis vasallos la mató insertando datos de aquella mocosa en su cuerpo, muriendo él cuando le derrotaron para que la niña muriera también... (sombra 1)

-y como dicen si un compañero humano muere, su digimon sigue el mismo camino... –completó Kinamon.

Los dos principiantes, Goburimon y Sharmamon, comenzaron a temblar, presa del pánico, al imaginar lo que solo un "vasallo" había hecho. Eso dejaba mucho que pensar sobre su amo. Un ser capaz de matar a sangre fría a cualquiera de ellos sino le obedecían.

-entonces... ¿eso significa que ese digimon que murió...? –intentó decir la otra mujer digimon de nivel mega campeón.

-él no murió... –la cortó Kinamon- querida LadyDevimon, te sorprendería lo que ese Dragomon fue en realidad...

-amo... –apareciendo otro grupo de seis pequeños digimons, (de la sombra 10 a la 14)los cuales sorprendieron a los que habían llegado hace unos minutos, debido a su aspecto, especialmente en dos de ellos- el digimon del niño ya está preparado... también hemos modificado su dispositivo... –dijo uno de ellos que era el más pequeño de todos, pero que parecía el líder de aquel equipo. (sombra 13)

-¡perfecto! Buen trabajo... –observando al digimon de Daichi sonriendo satisfecho. (sombra 1)

Uno de los seis digimons, (sombra 12) el cual era un poco más alto que el que había hablado se fijó en las caras absortas y desconcertadas de Goburimon y compañía que les miraban con demasiado descaro.

-vaya... imagino que estos son parte de nuestros invitados... –observó a los dos megas que a pesar del tamaño pudieron apreciar el poder en el pequeño- vosotros dos sois los únicos que tuvisteis enfrentamiento directo con los doce elegidos¿no? (sombra 12)

-eh... sí... –respondieron al unísono por el tono de la pregunta que sonaba imperativa.

-¡genial! Después hablaremos para ultimar los detalles definitivos... –dijo el mismo. (sombra 12)

-pero¿de verdad vas hacerlo? –preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa el digimon que estaba a su lado, el cual era el más alto. (sombra 11)

-ya sabes que sí... con tal de hacer sufrir tanto al padre como al hijo... va a ser divertido ver sus caras llenas de espanto, gritando como una cabra loca... (sombra 12)

-eres un retorcido... –dijo otro digimon que andaba a cuatro patas sonriendo como los demás. (sombra 10)

-como si tú no lo fueras... –dijo la única hembra en ese equipo de seis digimons (sombra 14)- amo... –dirigiéndose al ser- puesto que hemos acabado nuestro trabajo partimos hacia el Mundo Real como los demás, para cumplir la tercera y definitiva parte del plan... según me han informado, la segunda ya está completada...

-bien... Daichi, tú y tu digimons os quedareis aquí... por el momento no creo que sea prudente que tu padre y los demás os descubran... (sombra 1)

-----

_Capítulo 11: negando la realidad_

En otro lado, un ser (sombra 5) que se encontraba entre las ramas con una sonrisa maliciosa mirando al cielo imaginándose lo que estaba ocurriendo allá arriba.

-os dije que me lo pagaríais y que luego os daría donde más os duele... lástima que no lo lleguéis a verlo... pero vuestros primogénitos lo sufrirán por vosotros... pero basta ya de tanto suspense... –sonriendo perversamente- y ahora es cuando se escucha un ¡BOOM! –chasqueando los dedos. (sombra 5)

-----

Ya sé que os habréis hecho un lío y es que son demasiados personajes misteriosos, pero los que más influirán serán la sombra 2 y la sombra 5.

Si me he saltado algo, me lo hacéis saber. Nos vemos dentro de varios días con la actualización de saber quien ha aparecido tras la puerta dejando a Tai pálido de la impresión. A ver¿alguien sabe de quien puede tratarse?

A partir del próximo capítulo, las sombras se llamarán por número, es decir, no las pondré en paréntesis, pero claro, obvio hasta que se sepa quienes son en realidad.

Nos vemos.

'Atori'


	15. La nueva generación, la única salvación

Para empezar estoy asombrada, ya que casi todos en vuestros reviews parece que habéis pensado lo mismo. Primero el estado de shock, y lo que más me dejó consternada es que no os hayáis creído que matase a Yamato-kun¿por qué no puedo ser capaz? Ya lo he matado en otro fic, así que no le veo nada raro. 

Y bueno, me parece que Takeru ha prestado demasiado su emblema por ahí jejeje. Veremos si es efectiva y tiene el mismo poder que su poseedor. Solo yo sé si la hay o no, así que a sufrir mientras tanto.

Hala! Ya dije lo que quería decir antes en esta nota.

---

**Hijos:**

_Sanae _y _Tojiro _(Toji) hijos de Taichi y Shizu

_Mark_ (Marcus), _Nat _(Natsumi) y _Aki _(Akito) hijos de Yamato y Sora

_Christie_ y _Kazumi_ hijas de Koushiro e Itomi

_Ben_, _Emily_, _Shin _y _Satoshi_ hijos de Joe y Mimi

_Kibou_ (fallecida), _Isaki_, _Takeshi _y _Hinode_ hijos de Takeru y Hikari

_Musuko_ hijo de Daisuke y Sachi (fallecida)

_Daichi _hijo de Daisuke y Arisa

_Minami_, _Osamu _y _Ryu _hijos de Ken y Miyako

_Misato _hija de Iori y Aizawa

-

**Digimons:**

_Zabumon_ (en este capítulo se descubrirá su forma campeón) digimon de Mark

_SnowoAgumon _digimon de Sanae

_Tentoytomon_ digimon de Christie

_Bolamon_ digimon de Ben

_Ralmon_ digimon de Emily

-

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, pero Mark sí, por lo que está pillado.

La acción, es decir, lo que está sucediendo actualmente se desarrolla en el 2026.

--------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 12: LA NUEVA GENERACIÓN, LA ÚNICA SALVACIÓN

-y ahora viene la parte más divertida de nuestro plan... –dijo maquiavélicamente aquel misterioso ser en aquel Nuevo Mundo lleno de sombras y maldad. (NA: obviamente es sombra 1)

o.o.o.o.o

Alguien fue abriendo la puerta quedándose Taichi pálido al saber de quién se trataba. No comprendía nada y no podía articular palabra debido al shock que tenía encima, y no era para menos.

-¿Ya... Yamato? –pudo decir Taichi creyendo estar soñando.

---

-dudad rie y cumios... –volvió a repetir Izzy por décima vez en ese día más exasperado que antes- ¿qué quiere decir?

-pues las dos palabras yo sé que significan... –habló Tentomon como si fuera lo más obvio- pero... ¿cumios? Es una palabra inexistente...

-ahí estás equivocado... cumios es una palabra de una lengua nativa que antes usaban mucho los gallegos pero que actualmente solo lo hablan unos cuantos y significa cima o cumbre...

-en ese caso, vistos así... –pensando- puede que se trate de alguien que está en la cumbre riéndose de nosotros mientras dudamos... –asociando las palabras.

-no creo que sea algo tan simple como eso... –dijo Izzy con una gota sobre su cabeza- especialmente... –volviéndose serio- cuando el mensaje apareció poco antes de... –cortándose bruscamente al recordar la muerte de Matt y no haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Se sentía tan culpable que quizás era por eso por lo que no lograba descifrar aquel enigma.

-dudad rie y cumios –pronunció por onceava vez.

-_oscuridad y miedo_ –hablando una voz desconocida a sus espaldas sorprendiéndolos por lo que se giraron quedándose de hielo al ver aquel sujeto desconocido pero tan parecido. Aquel ser sonrió perversamente y con toda la calma del mundo comenzó a pasear por la habitación- puse esas palabras para saber si el gran Koushiro Izzumi conseguía descifrarlas y así saber a lo que me enfrentaba, pero veo que como algunos, vosotros también habéis perdido vuestra característica. La pobre Sora ha perdido su amor, el pequeño hermano su esperanza y vosotros vuestro conocimiento... mira que no resolver algo tan sencillo... –dijo con burla sombra 7.

Izzy miró ahora la pantalla dándose cuenta de la verdad de lo que trataba de decir. Aquello no era más que un juego de sílabas que ni siquiera estaban enlazadas entre sí. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que en aquella frase entre _dudad _y _rie _no había una coma¿Cómo no se había fijado que _rie_ no estaba acentuado? Separando aquellas palabras por sílabas y cambiando el orden podría leerse como _oscuridad y miedu_ literalmente.

-eso es lo que tú te crees... te enseñaré de lo que un digimon como yo puede hacer...

-¡espera Tentomon! –trató de avisar Izzumi.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

TENTOMON SHINKA... HÉRCULESKABUTERIMON!

Una luz envolvió el cuerpo del digimon insecto, sin embargo en vez de aparecer en su forma de híper seguía siendo el mismo digimon principiante.

-pero... ¿cómo...? –se preguntó confundido viendo que no había cambiado.

-recuerda mi mensaje _oscuridad y miedo_... la _oscuridad _está vigente en este mundo, en el digital... y en nuestro mundo... –sonriendo de lado con malicia- y el _miedo_ ¡es lo que tendréis vosotros ahora! –lanzando contra ellos una descarga eléctrica dejándolos inconscientes- primer invitado especial para la colección... –dijo con cierta burla.

---

No eran ni las nueve de la noche cuando Joe con su digimon sobre su hombro llegaban a su casa ante la sorpresa de la mujer quién salió de la cocina.

-ho... hola... no te esperaba tan temprano...

-ah... es que no tenía muchas ganas de trabajar... –dijo con la moral baja- ¿y tú? Pensaba que... que estarías trabajando...

-como tú... no tenía ganas... –encogiéndose de hombros- además... –bajando la vista con una sonrisa triste- delante de las cámaras no puedes mostrarte abatida sino alegre y divertida...

-ahora tras lo sucedido es completamente imposible que estemos de buen humor... –agachando él también la cabeza- todavía no puedo hacerme a la idea de que Matt haya muerto...

-nosotros con el tiempo lo iremos superando poco a poco... pero Sora sé que nunca lo hará... en el fondo lo amaba como a nadie...

-en cierta parte, envidio eso en Yamato... –dijo el hombre muy bajo pero perceptible para su mujer por lo que lo miró confusa y sorprendida, al igual que su digimon, el cual trataba de pensar en como cambiar el tema por si acaso.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso exactamente? –preguntó Mimi sin guardarse su curiosidad.

-¿dónde están los chicos? –contestó con otra pregunta.

-eso no viene a cuento ahora... lo que quiero saber es ¿qué has querido insinuar con eso? –exigió esta vez ligeramente molesta.

-¿dónde están? –volvió a preguntar.

Mimi resopló con fuerza viendo que si no le respondía no conseguiría nada.

-Ben está en la biblioteca, Emily con sus amigas, Shin y Satoshi en el mundo digital... ¿contento? Ahora¿me dirás lo que has querido decir?

-para empezar tu enfado no tiene razonamiento porque no es nada de lo que tú piensas... –contestó harto por su actitud desconfiada- envidio a Matt sí... pero no por lo que tú te imaginas, sino porque tiene una mujer que lo ama como nunca había visto...

-¿acaso estás tratando de decir que yo no te quiero? –preguntó Mimi incrédula tratando de comprender lo que quería decir.

-así es... y la prueba está en lo que pasó hace años... –finalizó Joe tocando tema tabú.

Mimi ante las palabras ciertas y casi acusadoras de su esposo no pudo evitar quedarse callada sin poder defenderse.

-Joe... yo...

No pudo continuar ya que escucharon un extraño ruido proveniente de la cocina. Los tres dirigieron su vista hacia la puerta de la cocina donde veían como Palmon impactaba contra la pared quedando malherida e inconsciente.

-¡Palmon! –corrió la mujer hacia su digimon.

Gomamon saltó ágilmente del hombre hasta situarse entre Palmon y de donde había provenido aquel ataque. Su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir quiénes habían atacado a su amiga digital.

-¿Có... cómo?

-es imposible...

-os habéis relajado demasiado y por fin podremos acabar con vosotros... –dijo sombra 8.

-que más quisieras... –dijo Gomamon.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el mismo ataque que había dejado K.O. a Palmon, apareció de improvisto por el lado de sombra 8 quién sonreía dejando al digimon marino en la misma situación que su amiga.

-¡Gomamon! –exclamó Joe yendo a su lado.

Los dos humanos tornaron su vista donde la espesa humareda impedía ver al otro que estaba al lado de sombra 8, donde su figura era como la de un humano, y se quedaron de piedra al ver a aquel personaje tan familiar, aquel que jamás olvidarían mientras existiesen.

---

-¿qué has dicho Davis? –preguntó Veemon sorprendido.

-ya lo has oído... no puedo soportarlo más... quiero ver a mi hijo y saber que se encuentra bien...

-pero... pero... ¿por qué¿No decías que si lo habías... eh... bueno... si se lo entregaste a otras personas fue por Musuko?

-sí... –respondió con un deje de angustia- pero tras la muerte de Matt no dejo de pensar en si estará bien... especialmente ahora cuando hay más constancia de peligro...

-y si le ves¿qué piensas hacer?

Daisuke suspiró profundamente y posó su mirada en la ventana.

-en realidad nada... solo saber que se encuentra bien... y sin que se dé cuenta pondré escolta de digimons para que le protejan...

-pero Dai... –intentó protestar viendo que era mejor que hablase con el pequeño en vez de actuar en la sombra.

-no Veemon... –malinterpretándole- estoy decidido a hacerlo y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión... sigue siendo mi hijo y temo por su vida... aunque pasen años y no me conozca, no puedo evitar preocuparme por él...

-claro... –sonriendo tiernamente- pero yo creo que deberías...

-me temo que tu futura petición llega algo tarde Motomiya-kun –dijo la voz de sombra 11.

Ambos se voltearon sorprendidos y antes de poder ver quien era su interlocutor, una ráfaga de aire impactó sobre ellos haciendo que se golpearan contra la pared quedando el humano inconsciente y Veemon a punto.

-¿quién... quién eres? –balbuceó el digimon perdiendo finalmente la conciencia.

-lo descubrirás muy pronto... –dijo sombra 11- también descubrirás lo que pasará con tu hijito Daichi... –riéndose maquiavélicamente.

-Dai... Daichi... –murmuró Davis inconscientemente como si hubiera escuchado las palabras de sombra 11.

---

Ken miraba a su hijo más pequeño como dormía tranquilamente en su cuna con su carita regordeta, sonrosada y su pequeña sonrisa dibujada en aquellas facciones. La misma expresión relajada e inocente que otro niño tendría y que cualquier humano con o sin corazón sería incapaz de resistirse.

Observando con detenimiento a su hijo y con aquellos pensamientos, no podía evitar que a su mente llegase la imagen de aquel niño llamado Daichi. El parecido con su mejor amigo era más que impresionante, pero no podía creer que Daisuke pudiera entregarlo y además ocultárselo a ellos. A sus amigos. A no ser que ignorara por completo su existencia, y solo Arisa fuese consciente de ello. Podría ser, ya que la mujer de su mejor amigo, si hacía las cuentas, habría dado a luz con 18 años. Todavía no era mayor de edad, (NA: en Japón, según me he enterado, la mayoría de edad es a los 21) por lo que dado la personalidad de la joven, pensaría que si su marido se enterara podría provocarle muchos problemas.

-o quizás también es que esté equivocado y ese niño no tiene nada que ver... es completamente imposible que Davis abandonara a un hijo... y Arisa por mucho que sea, también la veo incapaz de que haga algo así... sí... debo estar equivocado entonces... –se decía a sí mismo tratando de convencerse, aunque extrañamente no lo lograba.

Suspiró con fuerza, tratando de olvidarlo y no dejar que el trabajo llegase hasta su casa. Tenía que despejar su mente, disfrutar con su familia, especialmente con sus hijos. Repentinamente un fuerte golpe proveniente de la cocina (NA¿qué tendrán las cocinas que siempre es el lugar de pelea?) donde sabía que estaba Yolei en compañía de los digimons preparando la cena.

-¿Miyako? –llamó Ken confuso levantándose pero al instante su rostro se descompuso y los recuerdos de cuando era Digimon Kaiser y el Mar Oscuro volvieron a su mente donde comenzaba a gritar lleno de terror y pánico.

Una puerta se abrió donde se veía a sombra 12 quién tenía en su poder a Hawkmon y a Woormon inconscientes y a la mujer prisionera en una especie de tela araña pringosa que ahora miraba aterrorizada a su marido donde le escuchaba gritar lleno de agonía y sufrimiento como cuando tenía 11 años.

-¡Ken¡Ken no! –exclamó Yolei asustada.

Sombra 12 sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver a Ichijoji comportarse tal y como lo quería ver y a su mujer impotente sin poder hacer nada. Como si aquel espectáculo fuese insuficiente, una especie de ondas oscuras violetas rodearon su ser, saliendo de su cuerpo directas al humano quien ahora tenía pesadillas de cómo todos sus amigos le rechazaban y le insultaban. Ante eso, Ken gritó como nunca.

-¡KEN! –gritó Yolei con lágrimas en sus ojos avellana.

Woormon sintió el grito de la mujer de su compañero y lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos. A su lado, vio a Hawkmon herido e inconsciente, a Yolei mirando un punto fijo con lágrimas de angustia, a su compañero en el suelo delirando como cuando era pequeño. A Ryu llorando como si presintiera lo que estaba pasando.

Sacando energía de donde fuera, Woormon se irguió con gran esfuerzo y vio a aquel al que le había atacado. Puede que antes haya conseguido derrotarle aprovechándose del shock que tanto él como Hawkmon tenían al saber quién era, pero ahora, ver lo que estaba haciendo con todas aquellas personas que apreciaba más que a nadie, le daban fuerzas.

Fue acercándose sigilosamente con intenciones de atacarlo a traición, pero él mismo probó su medicina y volvió a quedar sin conciencia.

Yolei se giró sorprendida al escuchar aquel golpe y su rostro se volvió blanco al ver quien estaba detrás de los cuerpos inertes de Woormon y Hawkmon.

-gracias por tu ayuda... –dijo sombra 12 sin voltearse, como si desde un principio supiera lo que haría Woormon.

-deja de divertirte y acabemos con esto de una vez... –le dijo sombra 11 teniendo a Davis y Veemon inconscientes- luego ya te divertirás con su hijo...

-¿su hijo¿De qué hablas¿Qué queréis de nosotros¿Quiénes sois realmente? –preguntó Yolei completamente alterada.

-preguntas mucho mujer... –dijo sombra 11 fastidiado- por lo que deberías preocuparte es por tu hijito adorado, Ryu, se llama¿no? –sonriendo de lado- ¿recuerdas lo sucedido con la pequeña Kibou?

El rostro de Miyako si antes había sido lívido por ver a aquellos seres ahora se tornó completamente pálido al escuchar lo que sombra 11 había dicho.

-mata de una vez al renacuajo ese, antes de que en un futuro nos cause problemas... y quita de una vez esa técnica ilusoria a Ichijoji... que ya te divertirás con su otro hijo... –repitió sombra 11 a sombra 12 aunque más bien sonaba como una orden.

-¡jo! Con lo bien que me lo estaba pasando... –se quejó el pequeño ser y de su cuerpo ya no se veían más ondas oscuras.

Ken cayó al suelo exhausto e inconsciente como si hubiera vivido lo peor de toda su vida en unos solos minutos.

El pequeño ser se arrastró tranquilamente hasta la cuna de Ryu quién lloraba amargamente y para mala suerte no tenía a su pequeño digimon con él.

-¡NOOOO¡Por favor, no! –gritaba Miyako entre lágrimas desesperada intentando zafarse.

-tranquila humana, esto no será nada con lo que vivirán tus dos hijos... verás en vivo y en directo como y cada uno de ellos lo pasa como tu querido maridito... o incluso peor...

-por favor, no lo hagáis! Matadme a mí! Pero dejadle en paz es solo un bebé!

-ni de broma... –contestó sombra 12 mirándola directamente- en este estado su pureza es tal que en estado de peligro su digimon alcanzaría un poder mucho mayor que el vuestro... ¿por qué crees que tomamos medidas contra Kibou?

-vosotros... –abriendo los ojos como platos- ¿fuisteis vosotros?

-era la primogénita de los elegidos esperanza y luz, además, su digimon había alcanzado un poder descomunal cuando solo tenía cuatro años... no podíamos permitir que creciera... –dijo sombra 11 tranquilamente.

-pero no te preocupes, si te consuela, tu hijo Ryu no será el único que vaya por el sendero de la muerte, la pequeña Hinode irá con él... y esa niña que pronto nacerá de Taichi Yagami... podríamos decir lo mismo de Aki, pero él solito se autodestruirá...

-no... –murmuró Yolei sin palabras por lo que estaba escuchando y queriendo que aquello fuera una pesadilla.

-bueno... –girándose sombra 12 hacia el pequeño- creo que ya me he largado demasiado... empecemos con el show bañándonos en sangre... –riéndose y concentrando una bola de energía oscura en su boca pequeña pero efectiva para matar al hijo pequeño de Ken y Yolei, lanzándola contra él.

-nooooooooooooo! –gritó Yolei con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. (NA: pero como me está quedando esta parte)

Una bola de fuego amarilla y verde neutralizó la de sombra 12 y ésta siguió su camino hacia el ser que saltó hacia atrás colocándose al lado de sombra 11 donde ambos miraron hacia el exterior donde la ventana había desaparecido y había escombros a causa de la bola energética amarilla y verde.

Yolei abrió los ojos viendo a su hijo a salvo protegido por un campo de energía color verde y como las dos sombras dirigió su mirada al exterior donde con el humo solo veía una especie de figura humana pero con alas.

Sombra 11 y sombra 12 observaron como aquel personaje creaba una nueva bola de energía en sus manos donde chispas eléctricas se apreciaban entre el humo y que estaba dispuesta a lanzarla contra ellos.

-vámonos, esto puede ser peligroso... –dijo sombra 12.

Sombra 12 con su poder transportó el cuerpo de Ken, y junto a sombra 11 desaparecieron del lugar llevándose consigo a los tres humanos y a sus digimons.

Aquella sombra (sombra 15) dejó de concentrar su ataque y saltó hacia el interior de la casa, por lo que desplegó sus alas. Sombra 15 se acercó al niño quién seguía llorando, movió su mano hacia arriba y el campo de protección desapareció al instante. Viendo el estado, cogió al pequeño con ternura y delicadeza.

-tranquilo... no te preocupes... no te harán nada... –Ryu al sentir la calma y la calidez en aquellos brazos poco a poco fue dejando de sollozar y miró a la mujer- te prometo que rescataré a tus padres... –le dijo con dulzura.

Sombra 15 escuchó como la puerta se abría con fuerza y sin perder un segundo dejó al niño en la cuna y activo el campo de protección por si aquellas sombras volvían y lo atacaban nuevamente. De su espalda salieron alas y salió volando por donde había entrado.

---

-¿Ya... Yamato? –pudo decir Taichi creyendo estar soñando- ¿estás... estás... estás vivo?

-por supuesto... –dijo el rubio entrando y cerrando la puerta- ¿acaso creías que moriría tan fácilmente? –dijo con su vista puesta en la pelirroja que la miraba tristemente al verla tan pálida y delgada.

-es que... no... no... no entiendo... pero me alegro de verte con vida... –mostrando lágrimas de felicidad- tus hijos cuando te vean se pondrán eufóricos... y Sora... –imaginándose como se sentiría su mejor amiga- si supieras cuanto ha llorado por ti... –cayendo libremente aquellas lágrimas rebeldes.

-no... no pretendía hacerla sufrir... –dijo apenado pasando por el lado del moreno para acercarse a la mujer y estar a su lado- perdóname Sora-chan...

Tai se quedó desconcertado y la emoción de verle se le fue de inmediato, además se dio cuenta de algo ahora que se fijaba.

-Yamato-kun¿y Gabumon-kun?

-ah... –de espaldas a él- murió al protegerme... tuvo que sacrificarse para que pudiera vivir al lado de Sora-chan, Marcus, Natsumi y Akito... –explicó el rubio con intenciones de coger la mano de su amada.

Segundos después y antes de que se realizara el contacto, el cuerpo de Yamato fue apartado del lugar para caer en el suelo con la mejilla roja debido al puñetazo que Taichi le había propinado.

-¿a qué ha venido eso? –preguntó Matt confuso viendo como Tai se ponía delante de Sora con intenciones protectoras por lo que se enfureció.

-tú no eres Matt... –espetó Taichi como si aquello fuese la respuesta a su pregunta.

-¿cómo no voy a serlo? –repuso a medida que se levantaba- ¿acaso estás ciego o qué?

-no voy a negar que tu parecido con Yama es idéntico... pero tú no eres el verdadero... él nunca se dirigió a Sora, con el chan delante, tampoco se ha dirigido a sus hijos por su nombre completo sino era para regañarles... por no hablar que Yamato odiaba que le llamasen Yamato-kun, excepto con Sora, lo mismo va con Gabumon... –el supuesto rubio comenzó a temblar de ira- y lo más importante que me dio a conocer que tú eres el falso, es que el Matt que yo conozco jamás hablaría tan tranquilamente si supiera que Gabumon murió por protegerle... su respuesta no sería confesármela por mucho que fuera su mejor amigo, sino callársela con el sentimiento de culpa en él... esa sería la respuesta correcta...

-vaya... veo que la ilusión creada fue una pérdida de tiempo... tendré que recurrir a mi segunda estratagema Yagami-san...

-¿quién eres?

El cuerpo de Yamato se borró y en su lugar se encontraba sombra 2 que sonreía maliciosamente.

-¿eres un humano?

-muy agudo... –dijo divertido- Yagami-san le advierto que cuide de su "preciado" tesoro sino quiere perder la cordura –y detrás de sombra 2 aparecieron sombra 3, 4 y 6 con Agumon y Biyomon inconscientes.

-¡Agumon!

-cuando se está deprimido por un amigo es fácil ser la presa ante los tiburones... –dijo sombra 4 lanzando un haz de energía rojiza sobre Taichi y Sora- recógelos y vámonos... –ordenó a la sombra 2.

Por su parte, sombra 6 observaba a quien tenía bajo su poder, Biyomon, quién tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿no crees que fue macabro esta idea tuya de tomar la forma de Gabumon para acercarte a ella y atacarla? –le dijo a sombra 3.

-yo solo me divertía un rato, además no sé porque pareces tener piedad... si sigues así tu querido amorcito no te apreciará jamás... –dijo burlonamente.

-¡déjame en paz! –saltó toda roja.

---

Iori miraba la nada, el periódico estaba abierto de par en par donde la noticia de su amigo muerto estaba escrito en aquellas líneas grandes.

Ya había sufrida una pérdida, la de su padre cuando tan solo era un niño, pero perder a un amigo al que has estado tantos años compartiendo muchas cosas... no podía creer que aquello hubiera pasado.

Fijó la mirada en su digimon quién tenía una mirada triste y no había probado bocado en el plato de comida que tenía delante y eso le preocupaba. Si su digimon perdía el apetito, perdería parte de su fuerza. Pero tampoco podía obligarle a comer sino quería.

-me temo que es un poco tarde para eso... –dijo sombra 10 apareciendo tras ellos.

Iori y Armadillomon se levantaron y su desánimo pasó a la incredulidad al ver el ser quien estaba delante de ellos.

-desde luego este poder para leer lo que piensas me encanta... y gracias a las técnicas ilusorias que cada uno tenemos... ¿eh? ey, pero ¿qué es eso? –mirando el plato con comida y no perdió el tiempo en comer lo que supuestamente era el plato de Armadillomon- vaya... no está muy rico... pero se mastica... –dijo neutralmente.

-¿quién eres tú?

-oh... pues verás... resulta que no me acuerdo como me llamaban... –respondió sinceramente con una sonrisa- pero tranquilos que no me he olvidado mi objetivo... –tornándose serio- vengo a por vosotros...

-¿nosotros? –repitió Armadillomon.

-así es... así que no me hagáis que os ataque y entregaos sin resistencia...

-pero¿quién te has creído? Voy a darte una lección...

El cuerpo de Armadillomon comenzó a brillar lo mismo que el dispositivo digital de Cody y su emblema oculto bajo su camisa.

-tonterías... –murmuró sonriente sombra 10.

Cuando el proceso de evolución terminó, Cody se quedó pasmado al ver que Armadillomon no había sufrido ningún cambio, que seguía en su estado de principiante.

-pero... ¿cómo...?

-sois tan necios que no os habéis dado cuenta que la oscuridad ya está impregnada en este y en todos los mundos... vuestros dispositivos ya no tienen poder alguno para que un digimon evolucione...

Sombra 10 se puso a dos patas y lanzó contra humano y digimon un haz de energía.

-pena que no pudieras digievolucionar... –dijo sombra 10 y siguió comiendo aquel plato de comida- ¡puaf! Pero que asco... –dijo con un rostro repulsivo- esto me pasa por venir con el estómago vacío...

---

En casa de Tk y Kari, Patamon y Gatomon se encontraban agotados y con heridas por sus cuerpos. Delante de ellos tenían a nada más ni nada menos que a Demon.

-¡aléjate de ella! –dijo el pequeño Patamon delante de los dos humanos quienes protegían con su cuerpo a la pequeña Hinode y a su digimon YukiPoyomon que como hace días trataba de crear un campo de protección para que no le pasara nada, pero por más que intentaba lo único que ocurría era una luz rosa que se encendía y apagaba.

-venga, ya has perdido a una, otra más no se nota... –contestó Demon tranquilamente- de "momento" os quedan dos... –recalcando bien la palabra momento cosa que irritó tanto a Takeru como a Patamon.

-si pudiera digievolucionar ya verías como quedarías tú dentro de un "momento"

-no me hagas reír... –dijo Demon riéndose inevitablemente- tú a lo único que aspiras es a chulearte por ser el digimon más fuerte, mientras que ahora eres más que un inútil y débil digimon...

-¿acaso te has olvidado de mí o qué¡¡Yo también tengo cuentas contigo! –dijo Gatomon saltando hacia el digimon demonio con su garra por delante.

Demon vio el ataque y cogió del brazo a la gata sin ningún esfuerzo.

-¡Gatomon! –exclamó Kari viendo a su digimon en las garras de aquel digimon que la tenía sujeta y que la digimon luchaba para liberarse del agarre.

Patamon viendo a su amiga digimon en peligro no dudó mucho tiempo y pensando solo en ayudarla, olvidándose completamente de la hija de su compañero, atacó a Demon sin perder un instante.

Pero antes de que le hiciera efecto, Demon, con su otra mano estiró el dedo creando una brisa más fuerte que lanzó a Patamon contra la pared quedando inconsciente.

-¡Patamon! –gritaron Takeru, Hikari y Gatomon.

Gatomon después de ver el ataque impulsivo de su amigo, arañó la mano de Demon soltándose de su agarre y corrió a su lado cogiendo su cuerpo.

-¿estás bien? Contesta... –preguntó preocupada sin obtener respuesta.

-¿por qué Demon? –estalló el hombre ya harto- ¿por qué tienes que fastidiarnos la vida¡¿Por qué! –exigió saber.

-muy sencillo... –cruzándose de brazos- sois los elegidos de la esperanza y la luz... y cometisteis la estupidez de uniros y formar una familia... vuestros hijos, al haber heredado vuestras características resultaría un gran problema para nosotros, la oscuridad... aunque las que más problemas causan son los primogénitos y los últimos... es por eso que matamos a Kibou y mataremos a Hinode...

-nunca lo permitiré... –habló Kari protegiendo más a su hija.

-es inútil... vuestros digimons no pueden digievolucionar... dependéis de demasiado poder sagrado que ahora se encuentra anulado por la oscuridad... ¿cómo vais a detener lo inevitable? –dando un paso hacia delante.

-ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hija... no te la llevarás como a Kibou...

-¿seguro? –sonriendo de lado- tu digimon está incapacitado¿acaso esa gatita me va a vencer¿O va a ser esa pequeña digimon que intenta inútilmente proteger a la mocosa? –preguntó con burla.

-¡maldito! –exclamó Tk ya al borde de los nervios y lanzándose sin importarle quien era en realidad.

-¡Tk!

Un golpe seco se escuchó y un cuerpo cayó al suelo. Kari vio horrorizada a cámara lenta como Demon con un manotazo había apartado a su marido y éste caía inconsciente al suelo.

Gatomon vio también eso aún sujetando el cuerpo de Patamon impresionada de que por primera vez un digimon atacara directamente a un humano.

-la verdad es que ya me estabas hartando un poco... bueno humana... sino quieres correr tú también su suerte, entrégame a tu hija...

-antes muerta... y aún muerta haría lo posible para impedirlo... –dijo Kari valientemente.

-desde luego si hay un rasgo en los humanos es que soy más cabezotas... aunque los elegidos os lleváis el premio... –comentó fastidiado- pues como quieras... lástima que no veas lo que ocurrirá con tus otros dos hijos.

Demon creó una pequeña bola fuego con su índice y la lanzó contra Kari y Hinode.

Una explosión se escuchó en el edificio por todos, por lo que las sombras que estaban en la planta donde vivían los Ishida/Takenouchi dirigieron su vista hacia el lugar de procedencia.

-después de todo fue dos pájaros de un tiro... no... fueron tres... –dijo Demon pensando en los cuerpos sin vida de Kari, Hinode y YukiPoyomon- no... son cuatro... –acordándose que si un compañero humano moría, su digimon corría el mismo camino y el lado donde tendría que estar la gata había desaparecido por lo que corroboró su teoría de que estaban muertas.

Se fue acercando al cuerpo inconsciente de Patamon para cogerlo, pero algo le alarmó y se apartó dando un salto hacia atrás. Miró su hombro derecho donde había sido rasgado por una garra. Totalmente furioso observó que delante de Patamon se encontraba Gatomon aún con vida por lo que le dejó consternado.

-¿cómo es posible?

-ante todo soy la compañera de Hikari, y mi deber consiste en protegerla... parece que al atacarlas, te has olvidado de mí Demon...

-ya veo... –comprendiendo- abandonaste a ese inútil de Patamon para apartar a la humana... –viendo que todavía seguía viva al igual que su hija y su digimon y que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo, la adulta inconsciente- pero parece que el esfuerzo te hizo mella gatita... –sonriendo con sorna al ver Gatomon en su límite.

-seguiré luchando hasta el final... Hinode vivirá... –lanzándose sobre él nuevamente.

Pero como antes, la volvió a coger con facilidad, pero esta vez por el cuello, casi, solo casi estrangulándola.

-¿sabes lo que me fastidia de tu insolencia? Es que me hayas rasgado la ropa... ¿no sabes lo que cuesta encontrar ropa de este tipo? –preguntó molesto.

-te... ahorraré... el problema... matando... matándote... –decía con voz entrecortada.

-tú nunca lo lograrás... –apretando un poco más- ¿sabes gatita? He estado pensando que debería mataros a ti y a Patamon... después de todo el elegido de esperanza y de la luz seguirán viviendo aunque no por mucho tiempo...

-no... no... puedo... no puedo... más... –cerró los ojos ante la falta de oxígeno.

-que fácil ha sido... y yo todo preocupado...

Su sonrisa pasó a la seriedad y notó que había alguien detrás suya. Se volteó encontrándose con tres seres, un humano y los cuerpos inconscientes de Taichi y Sora con sus digimons.

-quieres dejar de jugar y hacer lo que se nos ha ordenado... –mandó sombra 4 enfadado.

-tranquilo... tranquilo jefe, ya voy... –lanzó a la gata junto al cuerpo de Patamon y creó una esfera roja en su mano.

-¿vas a matarlos? –preguntó sombra 6 inexpresivamente refiriéndose a los dos digimons.

-por supuesto, se irán al Más Allá como una parejita feliz... así saludarán a su querida SnowPoyomon y a la dulce Kibou... pero primero va la pequeña Hinode... –girándose hacia la niña, lanzando aquella bola de energía.

YukiPoyomon viendo el ataque, creaba con nerviosismo y al mismo tiempo con rapidez el campo de protección que salvaría a su amiga, pero no comprendía porque no se realizaba cuando su compañera estaba en grave peligro.

La bola se iba acercando más y más... cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando su final.

La digimon abrió los ojos viendo que todavía seguía viva, escuchando el llanto de su amiga, viendo que estaba bien, viendo a una figura femenina adulta delante de ella, viendo un escudo transparente verde a su alrededor como un campo de protección.

-¿y a ti quién te ha llamado para este entierro? –preguntó Demon frustrado de no conseguir por segunda vez su objetivo.

-atacar a niñas indefensas es solo propia de estúpidos cobardes... –fue lo único que dijo sombra 15.

-que buena ha sido esa... –dijo sombra 3 ante el insulto recibido hacia Demon.

-¿quién eres tú? –exigió saber Demon.

-la que protegerá a esta niña... con su vida... –agregó con seriedad.

-eso no te lo crees ni tú... –dijo Demon concentrando nuevamente su esfera en la mano.

-¡quieto Demon! –ordenó sombra 4 serio- este ser no es alguien cualquiera... no sé si será un digimon, pero tiene poderes sobrenaturales y sagrados... puede ser una molestia y ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo... será mejor que dejemos lo de Hinode para otro día...

-no estoy de acuerdo... ¿qué nos cuesta librarnos de esta presumida?

-los hijos de los elegidos están al llegar... si los hijos descubren lo que ha pasado con sus padres, despertarán de improvisto su poder... incluso el de que nos acarreará problemas...

-¿te refieres a ese Tsunomon que no tiene ningún poder?

-así que entonces era cierto... –dijo de pronto sombra 15 que escuchaba la conversación- aparte de Hinode, Ryu y de la pequeña de Taichi-san que nacerá pronto, vais detrás también de Aki...

-para ese niño hay alguien muy adecuado... es el mejor de nosotros... –dijo sombra 6 con un brillo especial en sus ojos que no pasó desapercibido por sombra 15 que la miraba confusa- él puede con cualquiera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...

-oye pelota, deja ya de alabar a ese idiota que nos ha dejado tirados en esta misión y por lo menos haz algo útil como atacar a esta presumida... –dijo sombra 3 como si mandara sobre ella.

-no pienso obedecerte... –saltó sombra 6 algo molesta por su tono imperativo.

-¡basta ya! –dijo sombra 4 delante de sus compañeros- debemos partir ahora antes de que los hijos de los elegidos lleguen y nos causen verdaderos problemas...

-¿y pensáis que os voy dejar marchar tan tranquilos? –preguntó sombra 15 empezando a concentrar su ataque entre sus manos, una pequeña bola verde donde salían chispas amarillas.

-no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo... ni tampoco cambiar el destino de los hijos de los elegidos y de sus padres... –dijo sombra 4 comenzando a desaparecer junto a sus compañeros y los cuerpos inconscientes de los humanos y sus digimons.

Ese comentario molestó a la sombra femenina que soltó una mueca de fastidio y lanzó su ataque antes de que escaparan con los cuatro elegidos y sus digimons.

Sin embargo, su ataque fue lento y las sombras desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

-¡maldita sea!

Como en la otra ocasión, sintió que la puerta principal se abría con fuerza y antes de que aquellos niños la vieran, se marchó por la ventana dando un salto hacia el vacío. En pocos segundos aparecieron sus alas y comenzó a surcar por los cielos hacia un rumbo fijo que solo ella conocía.

o.o.o.o.o

En el mundo digital, un digimon principiante se encontraba jadeando de cansancio. Él ya no podía más, pero _tenía_ que seguir. Su cuerpo reclamaba descanso, pero él _quería_ continuar. Lo haría por _él_. En honor a _su_ memoria. Lo lograría y sería el digimon líder de la especie Gabumon. De la de su padre. No iba a ser otro. Sino él o su hermano. Nadie más. Ningún otro digimon de la especie Gabumon.

-pero antes dominaré esta técnica... así te sentirás orgulloso de mí, padre...

Y una vez más empezó a crear en su mano derecha el fuego, su elemento por naturaleza. Y en la izquierda concentró el hielo.

La primera parte de aquella técnica concentrar el fuego en una sola mano ya le resultaba prácticamente sencilla, no obstante era el elemento que dominaba en sus ataques. Aunque el hacerla en una sola mano y una gran cantidad para que fuera efectiva le había llevado su tiempo. Peor había sido intentar controlar el hielo cuando él era todo lo contrario. Fueron muchas semanas de esfuerzo donde día y noche intentaba controlarla con Gabumon y Tsunomon observándole, y de vez en cuando Biyomon y Pyokomon cuando descansaban de su entrenamiento que era casi el mayor tiempo posible que estaban ahí, pues él sabía muy bien, que su madre Biyomon no quería que Pyokomon aprendiese tan pronto. El enseñarle lo esencial era más que suficiente. No como a él, el cual a veces sentía frustración por no pasar un día sin el entrenamiento diario. Pero había rectificado cuando después de haber conseguido concentrar el hielo, Gabumon había sonreído orgullosamente llenándole de felicidad que duró solo un momento.

"-ahora que ya puedes invocar el hielo, practica hasta que puedas controlarlo sin problemas... y luego concentra el fuego y el hielo en un solo ataque por ti mismo... –cogiendo al pequeño Tsunomon en brazos girándose para marcharse del lugar.

-pero papá Gabumon... ya... no... ¿no vas a estar aquí corrigiendo mis defectos? –dijo algo desilusionado.

-yo no puedo hacer nada más... el secreto de ese ataque debes entenderla tú solo... piensa que la respuesta está siempre cerca de ti... –mirándole con ternura.

-pero...

-debéis entenderla... –marchándose del lugar dejando al digimon más confuso sin comprender sus palabras que no hablaban solo de uno sino de varios."

-sé que lo conseguiré... –se dijo Zabumon para sí mismo mirando el fuego y el hielo.

Poco a poco, lentamente fue acercando sus manos. Sentía mucho frío, sentía mucho calor. Su mano derecha comenzaba a quemarle, su mano izquierda comenzaba a tiritar por culpa del frío.

Se sentía incapaz de unir los dos elementos naturales por culpa de su cuerpo al sentir las altas y bajas temperaturas, especialmente las bajas. Era tan difícil.

Faltaba poco para que se hicieran contacto y Zabumon se angustió nuevamente al ver que el hielo que estaba en la palma de su mano izquierda comenzaba a derretirse hasta quedar un agua cálida que cayó sobre la tierra.

-es inútil... no puedo... –cayendo de rodillas completamente deprimido.

Si tan solo estuviera Gabumon ahí para reprenderle a que no se rindiera, o a apoyarle a que no se preocupara que lo intentara una vez más... cualquier cosa le valía con tal de que su padre, Gabumon estuviese con él ahí a su lado.

-¿por qué...¿Papá por qué te fuiste? –cayendo de sus ojos cerrados lágrimas de amargura y sufrimiento- dijiste... me prometiste que estarías ahí para ver como lo lograba...

-¿Zabumon? –dijo una confusa voz a su lado por lo que el digimon se secó esas lágrimas rebeldes y volteó para encontrarse al otro digimon de su misma especie.

-¿qué pasa? –le preguntó observando que su rostro a pesar de estar extrañado por la actitud del principiante, estaba como angustiado y hasta alterado.

-mamá... –Zabumon prestó mayor atención y empezó a ponerse nervioso sin razón- mamá... –empezando a llorar ahora el pequeño digimon- han secuestrado a mamá y a tía Sora...

-¿qué? –quedándose estático ante lo que escuchaba. Primero había muerto su padre y ahora su madre era secuestrada. ¿Qué sería después¿Mark? Al pensar en él, sus sentidos se volvieron locos- ¿y Mark¿Qué pasa con él¿Dónde está? –preguntó de inmediato completamente alterado.

-Mark-chan... él está enfadado y anda vociferando a los demás...

-¿vociferando¿A los demás? –repitió confundido- Tsunomon no perdamos tiempo, regresemos a casa, y por el camino me cuentas todo con más detalle.

El cuerpo de Zabumon comenzó a brillar, y aquel digimon principiante pasó a ser una especie de lobo metalizado como MetalGarurumon pero blanco con rayas azules por su cuerpo. Ruedas en sus patas traseras y delanteras. Su aspecto era feroz, solo con ver sus dientes que eran imposibles de ocultar por mucho que quisiera. (NA: para ser más exactos y no aburriros con tanta descripción es KendoGarurumon, la forma animal de Kouji de Frontier, le queda bien como digimon campeón de Mark¿no? por supuesto, aquí no altero el nombre del digimon, ya que habrá otros que sí)

Tsunomon al ver la forma campeón de su "hermano" se quedó sin palabras. No importaba cuantas veces digievolucionaba, siempre lograba impresionarle y en el fondo deseaba llegar a ser como él. Pero ahora estaba convencido de que ya no podría. Su compañero humano estaba en un estado de muñeco. Parecía no tener sentimientos, y si no los tenía, no podría conseguir ni siquiera llegar al nivel principiante.

-vamos Tsunomon, monta... –apresuró KendoGarurumon al pequeño digimon viéndolo en el sitio completamente deprimido pero no preguntó porque se encontraba así. La idea de que su madre estuviera secuestrada era mucho más importante que el estado de Tsunomon.

---

Atravesando los espesos bosques digitales, KendoGarurumon corría lo más veloz que podía, donde a ojos de digimons ajenos parecía más bien como una ráfaga de aire no vista. Tsunomon, montado sobre él, le contaba con dificultades por el aire que le daba en todo el rostro y con la atención de agarrarse a su "hermano" para no caerse, que no solo su madre y "tía", como las llamaba, habían sido secuestradas, sino que también el resto de los elegidos adultos, por lo que sus hijos no tardaron en reunirse para hablar sobre el tema en la casa Ishida/Takenouchi, donde Mark parecía tomar el mando de la situación y culpaba a sus amigos de lo ocurrido.

Al escuchar aquello, KendoGarurumon supuso que en realidad, lo que su compañero Mark hacía era descargar esa rabia que tenía y tomarla con los primeros que estaban a su paso. En otras palabras, que incluso si él estuviera allí, le culparía por el secuestro.

---

Ambos digimons llegaron a la casa y vieron el panorama nada agradable para el digimon ahora principiante Zabumon. La sala parecía estar revuelta como si hubiese una pelea. Pero, por parte de su madre contra su captor, o captores, o Mark y su genio que estaba vivo y ardiente.

-vamos Mark, cálmate... –dijo Ben con demasiada serenidad.

-¿QUÉ ME CALME DICES¡¡MI MADRE HA SIDO SECUESTRADA¡¡MI PADRE ME PIDIÓ QUE LA CUIDARA Y POR TU CULPA YAGAMI FRACASÉ EN LA PROMESA QUE LE HICE! –mirando a Sanae con cierto odio.

-pero bueno¿qué culpa tengo yo? –se defendió la joven incrédula al haber sido acusada por segunda vez en esa tarde.

-¡TU PADRE ME DIJO QUE DESCANSARA, QUE ÉL SE OCUPARÍA DE MI MADRE¡Y MIRA EL RESULTADO!

-pero Marcus-san... Sanae no tiene porque tener la culpa solo por ser su hija... –opinó Christie sin comprender a su amigo.

-¡ELLA ES LA CULPABLE!

-ahí coincido contigo... –dijo Emily con una sonrisa de ver a su querido acusando a su rival.

-Emily, cállate... ¿cómo puedes comportarte así cuando nuestros padres están en sabe dios donde? –le reprochó su hermano mayor con severidad.

-muy fácil... nuestros padres son los famosos elegidos... –dijo con orgullo- de seguro que no tardaran nada en liberarse y regresar a casa...

-Ben, calla a tu hermana sino quiere que le dé un guantazo... –dijo Mark con la ira comprimida y mirándola con odio, un odio que asustó a algunos pequeños, a Shin el primero que se escondió detrás de su hermano mayor.

Aquel rostro lleno de ira provocó que todos se quedaran temblando de miedo, y eso Zabumon lo vio.

-Mark, cálmate ya de una vez... –pidió su digimon- por favor, te lo ruego... comprendo que estés alterado, pero tenemos que pensar en los demás... –Mark lo miró confundido- tus hermanos... –dijo solo eso haciendo reseña de lo que estaba hablando.

El adolescente se giró para ver a su hermana pequeña donde se encontraba apartada de sus amigos en un rincón con su digimon en su regazo deprimida y a su lado estaba el pequeño Aki con la misma expresión de hace días y Tsunomon que se había acercado a él. Con fijeza, observó que Nat a costa de su voluntad trataba de contener sus lágrimas que caían sin poder remediarlas.

Vio a los demás niños los cuales algunos estaban asustados, otros como su hermana lloraban por miedo al adolescente y por no saber de sus padres.

-lo siento... –dijo de pronto el joven Ishida. Era una disculpa general a todos por su comportamiento, no específica a alguien como por ejemplo a su amiga Sanae la cual había culpado sin razón aparente.

El silencio inundó la sala por unos minutos, donde solo se oía los sollozos de algunos niños.

-Christie... ¿qué debemos hacer ahora? –preguntó Mark relajado- después de todo eres el cerebro del equipo...

-pues la verdad... con la noticia... no tengo nada en mente... –respondió con sinceridad y algo nerviosa.

-entiendo...

-esto... hermana... –habló la pequeña Kazumi- ¿qué es esta luz? –preguntó mirando a su ordenador portátil la cual había sido abierto al haber escuchado la niña un pequeño sonido proveniente del aparato.

La adolescente Izzumi se acercó a su hermana pequeña y al ver como una luz se intensificaba en la portátil, apartó con fuerza a su hermana temiendo que algo malo le pudiera ocurrir.

Aquella luz tomó forma y eso alertó a todos los digimons que se pusieron delante de sus compañeros humanos con intenciones de protegerles.

La luz desapareció y un personaje de mediana estatura y bastante viejo hizo acto de aparición ante los hijos de los elegidos que lo miraban curiosos y confusos ante ese sujeto de apariencia humana, si se podía llamarle así.

-tanto tiempo sin vernos niños elegidos... –saludó amablemente el anciano.

Todos se llevaron una sorpresa al haber sido llamados así y empezaron a cuestionarse si aquel hombre no tendría trastornos de memoria y les confundían con sus padres. No obstante, varios de ellos, eran similares a como eran ellos de pequeños.

-esto... hermana¿quién se supone que es este viejo? –preguntó Toji con su Koromon en sus brazos.

-la verdad... no tengo ni idea... ¿Christie? –preguntándole a ella como si supiera la respuesta.

-no me suena de nada... –dijo Christie tan confundida como los demás.

-es normal que no me conozcáis niños elegidos... –dijo el anciano con una sonrisa afable- en una ocasión me visteis, pero con otro aspecto...

-¿otro aspecto? –cuestionó Misato.

-seguramente os sonará el nombre de Gennai¿no es así?

-¿cómo no lo vamos a saber? Según lo que mis padres nos contaron fue que aquel hombre les había ayudado... ¿no me dirá que es usted? –preguntó Takeshi incrédulo.

-así es...

-pero, si el Gennai que nos comentaron era alguien más bien jovial... –dijo Isaki confuso.

-la influencia de la oscuridad impregnada en este mundo, también se ha vuelto involucrada en el mundo digital, por lo tanto mis poderes se han vistos reducidos tomando lugar a este aspecto de anciano...

-¿el poder de la oscuridad ya está entre nosotros? –preguntó Salamon en el hombro de su compañero.

-sí... y vosotros, niños elegidos, sois ahora nuestra última esperanza, nuestra única salvación...

-un momento... espere, antes de nada nuestros padres... –intentó hablar Ben.

-ya me he enterado del asunto...

-¿cómo se ha enterado? –preguntó Mark desconfiadamente.

-muy sencillo jovencito... me enteré que seres habían atravesado un Nuevo Mundo hasta llegar al humano...

-¿el Nuevo Mundo que estaba investigando mi padre? –preguntó Kazumi curiosa.

-cierto...

-¿y en qué consiste ese Nuevo Mundo? –preguntó la hermana mayor.

-es un mundo donde hay digimons con poderes oscuros, y no un poder oscuro como el de Myotismon o Piedmon... sino mucho más intenso...

-¿y sabe quién está detrás de todo eso? –preguntó Tentoytomon.

-lo ignoro completamente... pero sé que trata de alguien muy poderoso con una fuerza muy superior a todos los enemigos con los que vuestros padres se enfrentaron...

-¿y cómo sabe eso? –preguntó SnowoAgumon.

-cuando esa puerta del Nuevo Mundo al humano se abrió, por unos instantes, pude percibir el gran poder que ese ser posee...

-pero... espere un momento abuelo... nuestra prioridad es la de rescatar primero a mi padre y a los demás... por lo que lo de ese mundo poco nos incumbe¿no? –dijo Toji.

-estás equivocado pequeño, pues en ese mundo es donde están vuestros padres, presos... –todos palidecieron- debéis ir a ese mundo y salvarles...

-pero oiga viejo, que no ha dicho que nuestro enemigo es alguien con un poder mucho mayor al de todos los enemigos que nuestros padres se enfrentaron... ¿cómo vamos a vencerles nosotros si solo tenemos un digimon que llega al mega? Además, la mayoría no alcanzaron el principiante... –habló Musuko por primera vez.

-si es necesario, iremos Zabumon y yo solos... –dijo Mark con tranquilidad sabiendo donde se encontraba su madre y con la idea de rescatarla.

-no tan deprisa Mark... –dijo Gennai seriamente- en ese lugar como ahora en este mundo, no funcionan las digievoluciones...

-¿cómo?

-pero si yo antes pude digievolucionar... –dijo Zabumon confuso.

-seguramente sería en una región protegida del aura maligno, pero en el Nuevo Mundo es completamente imposible... además no tienes el dispositivo adecuado para entrar en ese mundo...

-¿dispositivo adecuado? –repitió Mark- entonces¿cómo voy a salvar a mi madre?

-tú no puedes hacer nada... –después de mirarle a él, mostró su mano que hasta entonces estaba en su espalda donde todos vieron que portaba un pequeño cofre. Miró a los más pequeños y sonrió- solo niños de corazón puro pueden portar los digiscans...

-¿digiscan¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Motimon curioso.

-son los nuevos dispositivos con mayores poderes a los digivices que poseéis...

-eso significa, que nuestros dispositivos¿ya no sirven? –preguntó Minami sacando el suyo idéntico al de su madre.

-ahora solo son aparatos sin ningún funcionamiento especial... lo mismo que los emblemas...

-¿tampoco funcionan? –preguntó Emily.

-en vosotros los adolescentes, misteriosamente sí... quizás porque estáis utilizando actualmente su poder... especialmente tú Marcus...

-y aún así, mi poder no es suficiente para entrar en ese mundo y que Zabumon digievolucione... –preguntó el adolescente casi con sarcasmo- en cambio unos niños que tienen a digimons que no llegan al principiante sí lo tienen...

-el digiscan acelerará su poder de digievolución... como con los dispositivos de vuestros padres, los digimons de los niños evolucionarán cuando se encuentren en peligro... –Gennai abrió el cofre donde se veían unos cuantos brazaletes de distintos colores cada uno que casi parecían relojes. Cogió uno de ellos que era dorado y azul claro con el emblema del valor debajo de una pequeña pantalla- Toji, este es el tuyo... –entregándoselo.

-wow, como mola... –dijo el pequeño emocionado abrochándoselo a su muñeca.

-Musuko... este es el tuyo... –entregándole uno color marrón y naranja con el emblema de la confianza.

-DemiVeemon ya tenemos poder para digievolucionar... "seré el primero de todos y así Nat me verá con otros ojos..." –pensó el niño imaginándose la escena.

-Nat... el tuyo...

La niña que se encontraba seria y al lado de su hermano mayor se acercó a aquel hombre recibiendo su digiscan color rojo y rosa claro con el emblema del amor incrustado en él y le faltó poco para sonreír burlonamente al recibir el emblema de su madre cuando no quería relacionarse con alguien por temor a perder a alguien querido como su padre, pero pensar que tenía el poder de rescatar a su madre hizo que apretara con fuerza el digiscan.

-Kazumi... este es para ti...

-se lo agradezco... –cogiendo el digiscan color violeta y verde con el emblema del conocimiento.

-Shin... –entregándole el digiscan de color blanco y aguamarina con el emblema de la sinceridad.

-muchas gracias... –agradeció el niño de lentes.

-Satoshi... –dándole un digiscan de color fucsia y violeta con el emblema de la inocencia.

-que bien, menos mal que era este rosa... –dijo el pequeño complacido.

-Minami, este es para ti...

-oh gracias, muchas gracias... –recogiendo su digiscan de color rojo oscuro y rosa con el emblema de la prudencia.

-Osamu... –tendiéndole el digiscan color gris claro y azul pálido con el emblema de la amabilidad.

-gracias... –recibiendo su digiscan

-Misato... aquí está el tuyo...

-se lo agradezco señor Gennai... –dijo la única hija de Cody poniéndose aquel brazalete color canela y amarillo claro con el emblema de la bondad.

-Isaki, aquí está...

-gracias... –recibiendo el digiscan color rosa claro y verde con el emblema de la luz.

-Takeshi, como no...

-gracias viejo... –recibiendo su digiscan color verde y amarillo con el emblema de la esperanza.

-y... –mirando el último digiscan cogiéndolo para mirar a Mark que estaba enfuruñado sabiendo de quien se trataba ese digiscan, luego al pequeño poseedor de aquel objeto sagrado que lo miraba fijamente sin aquel brillo- bueno, este es el de Aki... –señalando al único digiscan que quedaba color como plateado y amarillo con el emblema de la amistad.

-lo guardo yo... Aki no irá de ninguna manera... nunca me lo perdonaría si le pasara algo malo... –dijo Mark decididamente.

Tsunomon al escuchar las palabras del hermano mayor de su compañero se deprimió completamente. Ahí estaba la última oportunidad de conseguir digievolucionar y solo para sobreproteger a su amigo, estaba tirada por borda. Le parecía algo injusto. Él quería digievolucionar como los demás. Ser fuerte como su padre. Ahora ya le era inútil. Se giró para observar a su compañero, pero se llevó una sorpresa al no verlo a su lado. Miró al frente y se quedó sin palabras ante lo que veía como todos los presentes que estaban en el lugar. El pequeño digimon no sabía cuando, pero su pequeño amigo se había adelantado y tenía entre sus manos su digiscan que lo sujetaba con fuerza.

-Aki... ¿qué haces? Dámelo... –pidió Mark lentamente, pero lo que obtuvo fue una negativa por parte del niño- por favor Aki... comprendo que sea tuyo... pero... no voy dejarte ir...

El niño bajó la mirada.

Cuando Mark trató de quitarle aquel nuevo dispositivo se quedó de piedra lo mismo que Nat y sus digimons al ver que en los ojos rojos de su hermanito había vuelto aquel brillo perdido y las emociones donde ahora se apreciaba la tristeza en su rostro. Aki comenzó a abrir la boca como si el hablar para él fuese actualmente algo imposible.

-A... Aki... –murmuró su hermana incrédula por lo que estaba viendo.

-yo... yo... yo... quiero... yo quiero... quiero... quiero... ir... –hablando por primera vez desde que supo la muerte de su padre por lo que dejó a todos sin palabras, digimons incluidos.

-has... vuelves... vuelves a... a hablar... –dijo Mark conmocionado.

-Aki...

-por... por... por favor... hermano... dé... deja... déjame... ir... –pidió el niño con ojos llorosos.

Mark no sabía que decir. Una parte de él se alegraba el que su hermano recobrara la voz, aunque pareciera hablar con dificultades y con temor en ellos, pero por otro lado, saber que su hermano pequeño le hacía semejante petición sin estar él a su lado para protegerlo, sabiendo que algo le podría pasar. Eso no podía permitirlo.

-yo me encargaré de él... –habló firmemente Nat con seguridad y seriedad en su rostro, comprendiendo los sentimientos de su hermano.

Mark iba a replicar pero ver el rostro decidido de su hermana hizo que se acordara de alguien en particular, alguien que no podría desobedecer por lo que cerró los ojos en señal de asentimiento, aunque en ellos aún se leía la preocupación y la desconfianza, incluso el miedo.

-no te preocupes primo... nosotros no dejaremos que algo malo le pase... –dijo Isaki tras ver como se sentía el adolescente.

-eso, además, yo ya estoy en el digimon principiante... no tardaré nada en llegar al campeón... –dijo Salamon imaginándose como una gatita adorable como su mamá Gatomon.

-Mark, no debes preocuparte por tu hermano... sabes que no solo Nat le protegería, sino los demás también... después de todo, son un equipo que se ayudan unos a otros... –dijo Sanae en un intento de que confiara en los pequeños.

-está bien... confío en vosotros... pero sed prudentes... y aviso, -tornándose amenazadoramente- al primero que falle no vivirá para contarlo...

-vaya forma de darles ánimos... –dijo Ben ya sin saber que hacer ante el carácter de su amigo.

-los pobres van presionados... –dijo Bolamon mirando las caras de los pequeños.

-señor Gennai¿y cómo harán los pequeños para llegar a ese Nuevo Mundo? –preguntó curioso Tentoytomon.

-solo tienen que ir a un ordenador...

-pero así acabarían llegando al Mundo Digimon... –dijo Emily.

-o incluso al Mar Oscuro... –dijo Ralmon.

-yo a ese sitio no quiero ir... –dijo Satoshi todo tajante.

-¿y cómo nos las apañaremos? Es decir¿hay comida? –preguntó Shin.

-espero que haya lo suficiente... mi digimon es un tragón de primera... –dijo Musuko aunque en el fondo se refería a él.

-será mentiroso... –murmuró el digimon.

-el mío es casi igual... –dijo Toji señalando a su Koromon.

-oye... –se quejó algo ofendido.

-a ver chicos, primero vamos por partes... –dijo Gennai nerviosamente ante la avalancha de dudas que tenían los pequeños- en primer lugar, hay que meter una serie de coordenadas para abrir esa puerta al Nuevo Mundo... por lo que mientras las introduzco aviséis a vuestra familia y os preparéis para el viaje... procurad llevar bastantes provisiones...

-eso significa que allí no habrá comida... –dijo Minami angustiadamente.

---

Varias horas después, los hijos de los elegidos estaban ya preparados con mochilas donde portaban alimentos y sacos de dormir.

-toma Kazumi, creo que puede serte útil... –entregándole Christie una portátil que no era de la pequeña ni de la mayor- esta portátil ha estado guardada celosamente por papá y creo que aquí hay bastante información sobre ese Nuevo Mundo y un programa avanzado de analizador de digimons...

-¿cómo... cómo la conseguiste? –preguntó la pequeña sin comprender.

-mamá me la dio... si queremos rescatar a papá y a los demás, debemos poner todas nuestras cartas... recuerda que yo no estaré ahí para ser el cerebro así que lo serás tú... –le dijo cariñosamente.

-sí... –asintiendo Kazumi alegremente.

-haré lo posible para que los demás y yo nos reunamos en seguida con vosotros.

-

-y no andéis quejándoos que nos conocemos... –advirtió Ben a sus dos hermanos menores.

-¿de qué me iba a quejar? –preguntó Satoshi mirando a su hermano raro- en Shin lo entiendo porque se queja de todo, pero yo soy un santo...

El aludido miró a su hermano pequeño ofendido.

-ahí estoy de acuerdo contigo... –dijo Emily sonriendo.

-pues mira hermanito, 'me he ensuciado los zapatos' 'paremos un rato que estoy cansado' 'yo no quiero ir por ahí' si a eso no lo llamas quejas, no sé cual será tu definición para esa palabra... –explicó Ben bastante molesto.

-ahí estoy de acuerdo con él... –apoyó la joven hermana a Ben.

-tú cállate... –repuso el mayor perdiendo los nervios y sin entender como podía tener semejantes hermanos que le producían dolor de cabeza.

-ay que mal genio tienes hombre... –dijo Emily.

-

-¿seguro que vas a estar bien tú sola? –preguntó Toji a su hermana preocupado donde estaba agachada a su altura.

-hermanito recuerda que no estoy sola... tengo a SnowoAgumon conmigo... además alguien tiene que cuidar de mamá ahora más que nunca... ¿a qué viene de pronto tanta preocupación por tu hermana mayor? –le preguntó Sanae mirándole sonriente.

-no... por nada... –desviando la mirada nerviosamente.

-¿no me digas que tienes miedo? –le preguntó con dulzura.

-por supuesto que no... –respondió aunque su rostro no reflejaba sinceridad- es solo que esta es la primera vez que tenemos una misión así tan peligrosa... pero no tengo miedo... –aclarando, aunque en realidad era mentira.

-hermanito, recuerda quién eres... eres el hijo del antiguo líder de los niños elegidos... el elegido del valor... –tocando su digiscan, aunque más bien el emblema- comprendo que estés asustado, y estoy segura que papá en su tiempo también lo ha estado, por eso vivió esas aventuras y acabó superándolo...

-¿lo superaré yo también? –cuestionó Toji afirmando no directamente como se sentía.

-estoy segura de que sí... –entregándole unos googles.

-esto... –recibiéndolo algo sorprendido.

-papá me comentó que los usaba en sus aventuras... dijo que todo un líder necesita algo que lo caracterice... pensaba dártelos cuando vivieras tu primera aventura real... pero como no puede... –sonriendo.

-gracias hermana...

-

-¿lleváis todo? –preguntó Mark más bien a su hermana.

-sí, no te preocupes... –respondió secamente.

-procurad evitar lo extremadamente peligroso... –advirtió nuevamente.

-sé defenderme perfectamente... –repuso Nat fastidiada como sino supiera lo que hacer.

Mark suspiró y miró a su digimon donde hablaba con Tsunomon muy seriamente.

-sabes lo que tienes que hacer... ahora es tu oportunidad de poder digievolucionar y demostrar así tu poder...

-claro...

-Christie-san ha dicho que intentará buscar la forma en que vosotros podáis venir también... hasta ese momento nos desenvolveremos sin problemas... –dijo Pyokomon.

-espero veros en forma principiante y quizás en más... –dijo Zabumon dando ánimos a su manera.

-¡sí! –asintieron ambos pequeños digimons.

-

Gennai fijó las últimas coordenadas y preparó la puerta que abría a aquel Nuevo Mundo.

-pequeños niños elegidos, ya podéis partir...

Los doce niños se acercaron al monitor y los digiscan comenzaron a brillar y aquel ordenador se los tragó dejando solos a los inquietos adolescentes y a Gennai.

-ya se han ido... –dijo Ben con un suspiro.

-vosotros... –dijo Gennai girándose ante los adolescentes- intentaré construir dispositivos para que podáis ir y ayudarles cuanto antes...

-entendido... –contestó Christie.

-ahora debo irme... –desapareciendo del lugar.

-¿y cómo vamos hacer respeto a Ryu y Hinode? No pueden quedar solos... –preguntó Tentoytomon acordándose de los pequeños.

-mi madre y yo nos encargaremos de Ryu... –contestó Sanae- y Hinode...

-ya me ocupo yo... –cortó Mark- después de todo, Hinode no causa muchos problemas...

-vendré a ayudarte si quieres... –dijo Emily con intereses personales sobre el chico.

-no me hace falta... –mirándola fríamente- Zabumon y yo podemos ocuparnos perfectamente...

-ah... bueno... vale...

Zabumon miraba el piso fijamente, el comportamiento de su compañero comenzaba a escapársele entre las manos. Solo una persona podía calmar esa furia. Levantó la vista decidido. Debía hablar aquel asunto de inmediato. Y de paso, pedirle ayuda.

o.o.o.o.o

En el Nuevo Mundo, aquellas sombras misteriosas llegaban a una especie de castillo oriental donde su aspecto externo era tétrico. En la entrada principal, una digimon mujer esperaba a las sombras con una sonrisa complacida.

-bienvenidos... veo que habéis conseguido realizar con éxito vuestra misión...

-vamos Kinamon, si era pan comido... –dijo sombra 9 sonriente teniendo en su poder a Mimi y a Palmon.

-fíjate que hasta el idiota éste creo una imagen ilusoria para confundir a Yagami, mientras que su digimon a Biyomon... –dijo esta vez sombra 12.

-oye¿a quién llamas idiota¿Quieres que te demuestra si realmente soy un idiota o no? –dijo el humano conocido como sombra 2.

-bueno chicos, calma, -intentó tranquilizar la digimon conocida como Kinamon- el amo nos espera...

Y se giró sobre sus talones entrando en aquella fortaleza seguida del humano, su digimon y las sombras que cargaban los cuerpos inconscientes de los elegidos y de los digimons en esferas transparentes que flotaba en el aire y que las sombras controlaban su dirección.

Taichi fue el primero en ir tomando conciencia y observó como era conducido a través de un jardín donde la vegetación estaba marchita, sin vida y luego entraban en un viejo castillo de la Era Sengoku. No pudo apreciar demasiado, ya que se sentía todavía aturdido y confundido por lo que había pasado. Su cuerpo apenas le respondía. Vio como subían por unas escaleras, las cuales le parecía infinitas.

Cuando pensó que jamás se acabarían, llegaron al último piso donde se veía dos puertas una enfrente de la otra y en el medio un largo pasillo completamente oscuro donde no se veía el fondo. Su captor, al igual que los demás con los otros elegidos como prisioneros, tomaron rumbo hacia aquel pasillo recorriéndolo durante al menos diez minutos. Y entonces vio una gran sala con una única ventana que daba al exterior, y ocho celdas, cuatro a la derecha y cuatro a la izquierda, donde una de ellas comunicaba con aquella ventana. En el medio había una especie de pantalla en blanco y al lado de aquella pantalla divisaba dos sombras, una parecía la de un adulto y la otra la de un pequeño niño que curiosamente aquella silueta se le hacía bastante familiar.

-amo... hemos traído a los elegidos tal y como nos ordenasteis... –dijo sombra 4 haciendo una reverencia como los demás.

-muy bien hecho... sabía que en vosotros podía confiar... será mejor que acomodemos a nuestros visitantes en sus habitaciones... –sonriendo maliciosamente y chasqueó los dedos.

Un instante después, los cuerpos de los elegidos y sus digimons desaparecieron de aquella especie de burbuja y acabaron en aquellas celdas. Davis con Veemon, Joe, Mimi con Gomamon y Palmon, Cody con Armadillomon, Taichi con Agumon en el lado derecho; mientras que Koushiro con Tentomon, Ken, Yolei, con Hawkmon y Woormon, Tk, Kari con Patamon y Gatomon, Sora y Biyomon en el lado izquierdo, donde éstas últimas tenían la ventana en su celda.

Los elegidos al caer bruscamente en sus lugares despertaron de su estado por completo, algunos con dolor de cabeza.

-me alegra veros que estéis bien... –dijo sombra 1 observándolos entre las penumbras con Daichi a su lado, el cual los adultos ignoraban quienes eran al estar en la oscuridad- Kinamon, parecer ser que los pequeños han llegado a este mundo... asegúrate que vean todo el espectáculo...

-por supuesto mi señor... –dijo la digimon sonriendo.

Y ante las caras confusas de los humanos y digimons que por su parte trataban de digievolucionar, cosa que les resultaba completamente imposible, en aquella pantalla blanca aparecieron sus hijos con sus digimons por lo que la digievolución quedó suspendida posando atención y preocupación por sus hijos.

-por lo menos así estarán quietecitos un momento... –dijo sombra 1 satisfecho al ver sus rostros pálidos. Miró al grupo de sombras y frunció ligeramente el entrecejo- ¿no falta uno de vosotros¿Dónde está ese ahora?

-parece que se ha vuelto a escaquear... –dijo el compañero digital de sombra 2- por eso fui yo en su lugar.

-la verdad es que no hace más que hacer lo que le da la gana... –dijo sombra 8 fastidiado.

-amo... –adelantándose sombra 6 toda nerviosa- en realidad es que él estaba un poco cansado... recuerde que fue por él para que aquello pasara... –dijo refiriéndose al asunto del satélite.

Sombra uno no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando a sombra 6 casi matándola con la mirada, por lo que ella comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

-no perdamos más tiempo... que Goburimon y Sharmamon partan de inmediato hacia su destino... –ordenó sombra 1 a la sombra humana 2.

-ahora mismo amo... –dijo la sombra humana retirándose de la sala.

Sombra 1 con el pequeño Daichi, el cual los elegidos adultos solo veían dos siluetas negras caminar, salieron también de la sala dejando a aquellas sombras, los cuales abandonaron sus reverencias al quedarse solos.

-de una buena que te salvaste... –dijo sombra 3 burlonamente a sombra 6.

-desde luego solo a ti se te ocurre salvarle el pellejo a ese que siempre anda solo... –dijo sombra 7 sin comprender.

-basta ya... ya es suficiente... lo que cada uno haga me es indiferente... –dijo sombra 4.

-vaya amigo, me sorprende que tú precisamente también le respaldes... –dijo sombra 11 extrañamente.

-eso es porque quiere amigarse con él y hacer lo mismo que nosotros... –dijo sombra 14 refiriéndose a sombra 13 y a ella.

-pero para que pueda realizarse, primero deberán de librarse de esos patéticos digimons... –dijo sombra 13.

-ey vosotros... se puede saber quienes sois y para que nos habéis secuestrado... –dijo Agumon.

-lo sabrás a su debido tiempo... –contestó sombra 12 sonriendo de lado.

-----

En algún lugar lejano a aquel palacio, donde la oscuridad no era tan inmensa y solo se veía hielo y el viento danzando con fuerza como queriendo arrancar todo lo que había, en una colina se encontraba sombra 5 con una sonrisa de triunfo y mirando al cielo donde aún podía ver lo que había pasado hace días.

Repentinamente, su sonrisa desapareció dando paso al fastidio y a la molestia al sentir a alguien detrás suya que conocía perfectamente.

-¡vete! –espetó sin darle tiempo a hablar.

-ah... es que... yo... venía a decirte que los elegidos han sido capturados... y bueno... el amo se enfadó porque no estabas... pero tranquilo que justifiqué tu ausencia...

-oye, yo no necesito a nadie para que se preocupe por mí... poco me importa los planes de ese tipo...

-lo sé... –agachando la cabeza angustiadamente.

-ahora vete... –ordenándoselo más bien.

-esto yo... venía a decirte también que los hijos de los elegidos están aquí...

Eso acaparó la atención de sombra 5 quién se volteó para ver a sombra 6 con interés.

-¿está también ese niño llamado Akito Ishida?

-ah... sí...

-perfecto... -imaginándose que su segundo objetivo muy pronto se cumpliría.

¿Cuál es el verdadero objetivo de esta sombra¿Qué planes tiene sobre el hijo más pequeño de Yamato y Sora¿Por qué la quiere tomar con él?

¿Quiénes son estas sombras realmente?

¿Qué ocurrirá con los hijos de los elegidos cuando tengan sus primeras batallas¿Podrán los digimons básicos digievolucionar?

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Puff! Me he costado mucho escribir este capítulo, son tantos personajes que aparecen, contar los sucesos de acción (algo difícil para mí) y con el trabajo encima, que fue por eso por lo que no pude actualizar el día anterior...

Ya sé que hubo poco sorato, por decir que nada, y es que si mal no me equivoco, ahora solo estará centrado en los pequeños con algún comentario de sus padres en sus prisiones que verán como sus hijos se desenvuelven y a Sora que será ahora ella la que esté en estado de muñeco donde recordará sucesos pasados con Yamato.

Hablando de los nuevos dispositivos de los digiscans, para que os hagáis una idea de cómo son, son especies de relojes de forma octógona con un círculo y dentro de ese círculo está la pantallita. Debajo del círculo hay dos botones (como poseen cualquier otro dispositivo) y al lado el emblema correspondiente, es por eso que el digiscan tiene dos colores. Y lo que es la pulsera es en todos color negra. Digo esto, por si a alguien le interesa, sino pues no le hacéis caso y punto.

Y ahora que todas las sombras han hecho de las suyas¿cuál creéis que es el que más se ha pasado en hacerle sufrir? (quitando a sombra 5, claro que es el causante de la muerte, bueno esta servidora es la culpable por escribirlo jejeje)

En el siguiente capítulo veremos como los pequeños se las apañan y si son capaces de mantener la armonía y la calma entre ellos.

Y finalmente, agradecimiento muy, pero que muy especial por vuestros reviews a: _Lord Pata, Matt-Danny04, Dark angel love, Nemarie, Ryosaku, Alexeigirl, chikage-SP, Dany-kanuto-Link, 'Ayumi' –Night Beauty-, kari y tk 93, soraDark666, Isfryd Beloved, SkuAg, CieloCriss, Naoko Tsukino, cutie sora, sakura-hop, Wika, Espe-chan, digital-empress y selene._

Me alegro que os guste, a pesar de matar a alguien tan querido y adorado como mi Yamato, digo como el Yama de Sora jejeje.

Siguiente capítulo, no sé cuando lo publicaré, pero será a mediados de junio.

Dudas sobre algo, ya sabéis.

'Atori'


	16. Momentos tensos

En este capítulo se descubrirán algunas etapas de algunos de los digimons descendientes.

Y por petición de SkuAg pondré una breve explicación de las sombras.

---

**Hijos**

_Sanae_ y _Tojiro_ (Toji) hijos de Taichi y Shizu

_Mark_ (Marcus), _Nat_ (Natsumi) y _Aki_ (Akito) hijos de Yamato y Sora

_Christie_ y _Kazumi_ hijas de Koushiro e Itomi

_Ben, Emily, Shin _y _Satoshi _hijos de Joe y Mimi

_Kibou _(fallecida), _Isaki, Takeshi_ y _Hinode_ hijos de Takeru y Hikari

_Musuko_ hijo de Daisuke y Sachi (fallecida)

_Daichi _hijo de Daisuke y Arisa

_Minami, Osamu_ y _Ryu_ hijos de Ken y Miyako

_Misato_ hija de Iori y Aizawa

-

**Digimons**

_Zabumon – KendoGarurumon_ digimon de Mark

_SnowoAgumon_ digimon de Sanae

_Tentoytomon_ digimon de Christie

_Bolamon _digimon de Ben

_Ralmon _digimon de Emily

-

**Sombras**

_Sombra 1_ es el amo y el mandamás de todos los malos

_Sombra 2_ es un humano

_Sombra 3_ compañero digital de sombra 2

_Sombra 4_ el líder y uno de los más poderosos del grupo de las sombras siguientes

_Sombra 5_ máximo responsable de la muerte de Matt y Gabumon. Ser frío que anda siempre a su aire.

_Sombra 6_ hembra que está enamorada de sombra 5 y que lucha más bien por obligación

_Sombra 7_ de momento no puedo daros información

_Sombra 8_ se arrastra a cuatro patas

_Sombra 9_ es una hembra

_Sombra 10_ anda a cuatro patas

_Sombra 11_ siempre está al lado de sombra 12

_Sombra 12_ un poco más pequeño que los demás. Se arrastra como sombra 8

_Sombra 13_ el más pequeño de todos. Anda a cuatro patas

_Sombra 14_ hembra que siempre está al lado de sombra 13

_Sombra 15_ responsable de haber salvado a Hinode y a Ryu, su naturaleza es desconocida incluso para todos

---

La acción transcurre en el año 2026.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

--------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 13: MOMENTOS TENSOS

El sonido de los muñecos que se veían en la televisión producían grandes y alegres risas en la pequeña Hinode y en YukiPoyomon quienes se encontraban en su parque con los juguetes a un lado los cuales eran olvidados para la pequeña y su única atención era lo que hacían los personajes del aparato televisivo.

Atrás de ella, su primo mayor, Mark alternaba su vista en Hinode vigilando que estuviera bien y su propio digimon quién tenía un semblante ni triste, ni alegre y lleno de heridas de gran consideración que eran curadas por su compañero humano, el cual cada vez que veía alguna que tratar soplaba con fuerza y fastidiado.

-desde luego, solo a ti se te ocurre... –murmuró con una mueca completamente hastiado viendo su rodilla rasguñada.

Zabumon no dijo nada, solo agachó la vista sintiéndose avergonzado sabiendo que aquello había sido por su culpa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-debes de hacer algo... tú eres la única que tiene bastante poder... –le dijo Zabumon a Kazemon quién le daba la espalda.

-no puedo hacer nada... para empezar se necesita un digiscan para entrar¿no fue lo que me dijiste?

-pero, en tu estado de campeón y mega dominas el "Bakuhatsu" Para ti sería pan comido abrir un portal para llegar a ese Nuevo Mundo... y así podríamos ir nosotros también...

-escucha Zabumon, lo que está pasando no es de mi incumbencia... nosotras tenemos nuestros propios asuntos y durante todos estos años nos hemos esforzado en cuerpo y alma, y ahora que estamos a un paso no podemos echarlo por borda...

-¿cómo puedes tener tanta sangre fría con lo que está pasando! –espetó Zabumon furioso. Un brillo recorrió su cuerpo convirtiéndose en KendoGarurumon- aunque sea obligaré a que vengas conmigo... –corriendo hacia ella al mismo tiempo que rugía.

Kazemon efectuó su ataque más suave lanzando al digimon contra el árbol más cercano.

-no me obligues a luchar contra ti, bien sabes que soy más poderosa que tú...

-¿acaso has olvidado quién soy yo? –levantándose con dificultades- soy el descendiente de Gabumon, el único capaz de conseguir el "Fuego Helado"

-no me hagas reír... aunque seas el único capaz a ello, aún estás lejos de lograrlo... –dijo con burlería.

-eso ya se verá... –brilló nuevamente y su aspecto pasó de ser de un lobo blanco metalizado a un digimon donde su cuerpo parecía roca dura color azul grisáceo de aspecto humano donde sus músculos se reflejaban con claridad y un casco negro adornaba su cabeza impidiendo ver su rostro.

-vaya... parece que has tenido miedo y has digievolucionado a tu forma mega... ¿eh... –sonriendo de lado- Cyclonemon¿Piensas que siendo mega puedes acabar con un digimon de nivel campeón como yo?

A través de su casco, se escuchó su rugido y extendió sus manos hacia ella.

-¡ciclón volcánico! –lanzando un ciclón de viento cargado de fuego,

-¡danza de aire! –respondió la digimon efectuando su ataque a medida que giraba en el sitio.

Las dos corrientes de aire chocaron pero ganó la experiencia de Kazemon donde el fuego se consumió con la brisa del viento.

-¿cómo?

-la próxima vez procura no provocarme... -argumentó ligeramente molesta- ¡Sakura no Bakuhatsu!

Cyclonemon recibió de lleno el impacto y volvió a su estado de Zabumon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿cómo te encuentras? –preguntó una voz femenina al lado de Zabumon interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-ah bien... gracias...

-oye de verdad siento lo que mi digimon te hizo... últimamente está muy fuera de control... aunque lo que dijo es cierto, nosotras no podemos hacer nada para ayudaros...

-no te preocupes... –dijo Mark cerrando el botiquín de primeros auxilios- sé que hiciste una promesa y debes cumplirla... –dijo casi irónicamente.

-Marcus-kun, procura no hablarme con ese tono... –dijo Uta reprendiéndola- y tampoco emplearlo con los demás...

-¿y cómo quieres que esté! Te recuerdo que mi padre ha muerto, mi madre secuestrada y mis hermanos pequeños seguramente en peligro... y tú por el contrario, te encuentras toda tranquila en España...

-pero ahora estoy aquí...

-solo porque Zabumon resultó herido por Kazemon y me lo trajiste a casa, y sé perfectamente que volverás a irte... –murmuró desviando la mirada.

-Mark escúchame... solo me queda este año, entonces regresaré y podremos estar juntos...

-está bien...

La chica sonrió tiernamente complacida y volteó su vista a la pequeña Hinode que había dejado de mirar el programa infantil por culpa de la publicidad y la observaba curiosa como si estuviera estudiando sus rasgos.

-parece que Hinode-chan no se encuentra asustada por lo que ha pasado e ignora donde están sus padres... –dijo Uta cargando a la chiquilla- lástima que YukiPoyomon sí sea consciente de ello... –mirando a la digimon quién se encontraba ahora deprimida al recordarlo.

-YukiPoyomon dijo que cuando Demon iba a acabar con ellas una figura femenina de aspecto humana las salvó... –dijo Zabumon.

-¿era digimon? –preguntó Kazemon que hasta entonces había estado mirando la ventana sintiéndose algo culpable por lo hecho a Zabumon.

-no... no lo sé... –contestó la pequeña digimon- nunca la había visto... era como... como una humana y... y llevaba ropajes blancos...

-a saber quién será...

-si ha ayudado a y protegido a Ryu-kun y a Hinode-chan quiere decir que volverá a aparecer en escena –dijo Uta convencida de sus palabras y depositando a la bebé en su lugar- Mark, estate atento... yo tengo que irme... vamos Kazemon... –dirigiéndose al ordenador más cercano donde humana y digimon fueron tragados por el aparato.

-¿qué esté atento? –repitió- ¿quién piensa que soy? Yo no soy tan frívolo como ella... –dijo estando resentido con la muchacha por tomarse lo sucedido como algo secundario.

-Mark...

El joven Ishida se sentó pesadamente en el sofá con expresión triste en el rostro. Giró la cabeza encontrándose con un retrato familiar donde allí estaban todos.

-padre... sin tu presencia la armonía está rota... solo yo puedo restaurarla... –dijo el joven con algo cerrado en su puño.

Un brillo surgió de él y Mark abrió la mano revelando el poder del emblema de la amistad, emblema solo y exclusivamente suyo, heredado y llevado desde que recordaba.

Él era el elegido de la amistad.

Si su padre no estaba, si ya no había armonía entre ellos, él debía hacer algo para recuperarla.

-lo haré y lo conseguiré como tú hiciste, padre... –dijo el chico decidido mirando a su digimon quién le sonreía satisfecho compartiendo su idea- Zabumon, vamos...

-sí...

Y el joven cogió a su prima y a la pequeña digimon yéndose al ordenador donde Uta y Kazemon fueron absorbidos, para dirigirse al mundo digital.

Su propósito, ser más fuertes para cuando la hora llegara.

---

Sanae respiraba el aire que se colaba desde la ventana de su habitación. Se encontraba, tensa, preocupada, nerviosa y asustada. Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. No podía estar así. Ella era la hija, la primogénita del gran Taichi, del primer líder de los elegidos. Tenía que ser valiente y fuerte, apoyando y dando confianza como había hecho con su hermano Toji.

Toji.

Acordarse de él hizo que la inseguridad acudiera a su cuerpo.

-tonta, más que tonta... –se dijo a sí misma tratando de animarse- él va estar bien... estoy segura... solo espero que no sea tan temerario y cuide lo que haga...

-Taichi solía serlo... –dijo una segunda voz femenina.

La chica vio a su digimon quién le lanzaba una mirada pacífica y tranquilizadora.

-tu madre me lo dijo... y también que de esos errores todos aprendemos para no volver a cometerlos y así ser más fuertes... no te preocupes Sanae-chan... todo estará bien...

-sí... –segundos de silencio- ¿cómo está mi madre? –preguntó preocupada.

-parece que ahora ya no está alterada como antes... –dijo SnowoAgumon seriamente- para ella y en su condición de embarazo fue demasiado enterarse de lo ocurrido con Taichi y que Toji esté en un lugar desconocido lleno de posibles peligros.

-espero que Gennai-san construya de inmediato unos digiscans para nosotros e ir a ayudarles... estar aquí sin hacer nada me pone de los nervios...

-te entiendo... pero nos viene bien, porque así puedo entrenar sin problemas, aunque me disguste...

-¿cómo vas?

-muy bien... ya me habitúo a mi forma campeón sin la necesidad de usar un dispositivo... ahora solo hace falta tu poder y tu valor para pasar al siguiente nivel...

-Gennai-san dijo que no funcionarían en aquel mundo... –abriendo el cajón de su escritorio donde en el interior había un circuito con el emblema del valor- pero mientras funcionen en este los usaremos al máximo para cuando digievoluciones con el digiscan estés preparada...

---

-¿se puede saber a dónde vas? –preguntó Ben apoyado en el marco de la pared mirando a su hermana seriamente.

-¿cómo que a dónde voy? A ver a mi querido Mark, por supuesto... seguro que él está solo en su casa...

-si apareces por allí, de seguro que no dudará en estampar tu cara contra la pared...

-Ben¿cómo puedes ser tan mal hermano? –repuso Emily ofendida.

-más bien¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila con nuestros padres secuestrados y nuestros hermanos pequeños en un mundo desconocido¿Acaso no eres consciente de lo que está pasando o qué? –replicó con furia asustándola.

-yo... yo...

-definitivamente me decepcionas si vas a seguir siempre con ese plan... –dándose la vuelta dejándola sola en la entrada haciéndola sentir culpable.

Cerró los ojos sabiendo que las palabras de su hermano eran ciertas. Todos estaban esforzándose, incluso su digimon se encontraba entrenando con el de su hermano. Y mientras ella, solo quería aprovechar el momento para pasar aquel tiempo asolas con Mark.

Saco algo de su bolsillo, su emblema de la pureza y sonrió sarcásticamente.

-supongo que nunca llegaré a tener un corazón puro como el tuyo mamá...

---

En la casa Izzumi, Christie se encontraba delante del ordenador de su padre tecleando sin parar. Generalmente la joven cuando estaba frente a la máquina tenía un rostro relajado y hasta una sonrisa adornada en sus labios, totalmente distinto a como se encontraba en aquellos momentos. El sudor corría por su frente y la preocupación y el nerviosismo se reflejaban con claridad.

A su lado un digimon insecto donde su cuerpo era gris, casi negro y una especie de armadura roja y amarilla adornada por casi todo su cuerpo la miraba inexpresivamente como era su mirada.

-Christie-san, será mejor que lo dejes... Koushiro-san introdujo diversas contraseñas para cada documento para que nadie accediera a esa base de datos... ni siquiera tú...

-¡Shadramon cállate! –mandó la joven estando por primera vez irritada- mi padre fue muy astuto, lo reconozco... pero necesitamos esa información para cuando partamos hacia ese nuevo mundo...

-pero sí ya sabemos lo que hay...

-no mucho... –dejando de teclear para mirar a su digimon que ahora era de su misma altura- algo me dice que ese nuevo mundo, no es tan nuevo como su nombre indica...

-¿qué quieres decir?

-mi padre me dijo en una ocasión que aparte de nuestro mundo, estaba el digital, y el de la oscuridad... tres dimensiones completamente distintas pero similares entre sí... lo único que las conecta es la red de información...

-pero¿qué tiene que ver eso con lo del nuevo mundo?

-que hasta el momento, por nuestro poder insuficiente, nadie nos puede asegurar que no existan otros... o quizás ese nuevo mundo sea la última dimensión y que hasta ahora no se haya conocido por su poco magnetismo de poder...

-creo que me estoy perdiendo... –dijo algo despistado.

-resumiendo... con ese nuevo mundo existen ahora cuatro mundos conocidos, dos de la luz, el de los humanos y el digital, y dos mundos de la oscuridad, el mar oscuro y el nuevo mundo...

-pero Gennai-san dijo que en ese nuevo mundo la oscuridad era mucho más intensa...

-acuérdate de lo que Marcus-san y Sanae-san nos contaron... Demon está vivo... no ha muerto cuando sucedió lo de Kibou... supongo que si sus datos fueron a ese mundo, el poder de la oscuridad se incrementó de tal manera como si eso fuese lo que faltaba para hacer un mundo lleno de tinieblas...

-ya veo... –murmuró Shadramon- da rabia lo ocurrido con Kibou y SnowPoyomon... cuando nos contaron lo que había sucedido me quedé de piedra...

-en teoría es un secreto de familia que nosotros no deberíamos de saber... pero... creo que fue acertado que nos lo contaran para comprender a nuestros enemigos y saber de quién va detrás...

-YukiPoyomon y Hinode...

-eso es lo que pienso... –contestó con una media sonrisa. "pero... ¿por qué me siento insegura?"

-pues no pienso permitir que eliminen a uno de los nuestros... le enseñaremos de que casta estamos hechos...

-sí... además ya te queda poco para llegar al mega... –dijo llevándose una mano al pecho donde oculto bajo las ropas estaba el emblema del conocimiento.

---

En la casa Hida, dos mujeres se encontraban la una enfrente de la otra sin decir una sola palabra. Ambas se sentían igual. Tristes y deprimidas por lo que había y estaba ocurriendo. Miraban la mesita que era lo único que las separaba donde dos cafés estaban hechos y que ninguna había probado. No tenían ánimos, ni para trabajar, ni para comer.

-Aizawa¿de verdad que estás bien aquí tú sola? –preguntó la mujer de enfrente rompiendo el silencio.

-sí Itomi... no te preocupes...

-eres mi prima después de todo... –Aizawa solo asintió- aunque comprendo perfectamente lo que estás pasando...

-tú aún tienes a Christie... pero yo... me encuentro aquí preocupada sin tener noticias de lo que está pasando... mi digimon está como el tuyo en el mundo digital preparándose para lo imprevisto... ... ...son demasiadas cosas y ninguna de ellas buenas...

-tienes razón en lo que dices... pero Christie está reacia a encontrar respuestas a ese mundo e ir cuando tenga su dispositivo... en ese aspecto es como su padre... –dijo Itomi nostálgica.

-la verdad, es que ya deberíamos de habernos imaginado que algo así tendría que ocurrir... esta es la consecuencia de estar con los llamados antiguos "Niños Elegidos"... aunque... yo no me arrepiento... –decía Aizawa asomando una pequeña sonrisa- Iori sea lo que sea, yo seguiré estando ahí con él a su lado...

-yo opino igual que tú... y estoy segura que Koushiro, Christie o Kazumi encontrarán algo para poder vencer a ese nuevo enemigo... –dijo sintiéndose más animada.

La agonía en el lugar desapareció por completo para dar paso al ánimo y a la esperanza. Las dos mujeres necesitaban estar la una con la otra para alentarse y no deprimirse por el secuestro de sus maridos.

El timbre de la puerta sonó en aquellos momentos y ambas se giraron en dirección del sonido quedándose extrañadas.

-¿esperas a alguien? –preguntó Itomi.

-no... que yo sepa...

Al abrir la puerta ambas se quedaron sorprendidas al ver allí a una joven mujer con un rostro más deprimido que el que ellas habían tenido con anterioridad.

-Arisa... –dijo Itomi nombrando a la recién llegada quién traía la vista gacha y pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos verdes.

Instantes después, se encontraban las tres en la sala donde Aizawa había hecho un café para la joven mujer.

-tú también estás inquieta por tu marido¿no? –dijo Aizawa comprendiéndola.

-en realidad... hay algo más que me inquieta... –dijo con voz quebradiza.

-Musuko¿no? temes que le pase algo...

-temo por él... temo por Davis... pero... pero no es eso lo que me inquieta... hay algo más... –deslizándose aquellas lágrimas libremente- es por él...

-Arisa... ¿quién es él¿De quién hablas? –preguntó Itomi confusa sin comprender quién era la otra persona por la cual se sentía preocupada y que no se trataba ni su marido ni su hijastro.

Arisa calló durante unos segundos y bajó la vista con los ojos cerrados.

-él... mi... mi hijo... –cerrándolos con más fuerzas donde más lágrimas salían de ellos.

-¿qué... qué has dicho? –preguntó Aizawa incrédula.

-Arisa... ¿eres consciente de lo que acabas de decir? –siguió Itomi estando igual que su prima- ¿tú... tú tienes un hijo? –formuló lentamente.

Pero ella no contestó, aún así en su rostro se reflejaba que la respuesta era positiva por lo que la miraron decepcionadas.

-Arisa... ¿cómo has podido? Traicionar a Davis, con lo mal que lo pasó tras la muerte de Sachi... con lo tanto que tuvo que esforzarse para que pudieras estar junto a él... tantas cosas que él hizo y tú... –decía Aizawa recriminándola.

-yo nunca le traicionaría... –levantando la cabeza mirándolas con ojos irritados- jamás...

-¿entonces¿Cómo es qué tienes un hijo? –preguntó Itomi.

Volvió a bajar la cabeza pero esta vez con la mirada perdida.

-es suyo... –antes de que hicieran preguntas prosiguió- él lo sabe... sucedió cuando lo conocí por primera vez... –poniéndose roja- yo todavía era joven, ingenua e inocente... y mi suerte con los chicos era pésima... por eso¿cómo iba a protegerme si no había necesidad? Cuando me di cuenta, solo llevábamos dos meses de casados y yo estaba de tres meses... Musuko todavía no me había aceptado... en ocasiones me miraba con malos ojos... y Davis era consciente de ello... si él supiera que iba a tener un hermano tan pronto, entendería que sería muy injusto para él... además era muy joven, y mi embarazo traería más problemas a Davis, más de los que tenía con las amenazas de mi padre... pero por otra parte, no quería deshacerme de mi hijo... no sabía que hacer, por eso se lo dije y dejé que él tomara la decisión...

-así que... cuando os fuisteis fue más bien por tu embarazo... –dijo Itomi recordando aquel lapso de tiempo donde Davis y ella habían permanecido fuera de la ciudad sin Musuko.

-sí... Davis respetando mi decisión de tenerlo, nos inscribimos en una clínica privada donde tuve a mi hijo y... y mientras Davis buscó una familia la cual no podía tener hijos... y... y... y tan pronto como nació lo dimos en adopción... –bajando el tono de voz.

-Arisa...

-y desde hace unos días presiento como si algo malo le estuviera pasando... –volviendo a llorar- no quería hacer caso a este augurio que sentía... pero cuando Davis fue secuestrado... no puedo dejar de pensar que quizás también quieran a mi hijo como querían a Ryu y a Hinode... si le hacen algo, la culpa sería solo mía... sino... sino hubiera conocido a Davis, mi hijo no nacería...

-Arisa no digas eso... –dijo Aizawa ligeramente enfadada- si de verdad eres madre, no puedes decir nunca algo tan terrible como desear que tu propio hijo no naciese...

-tengo tanto miedo por él.. –llorando angustiosamente por lo que Itomi corrió a abrazarla para consolarla- quiero saber donde está y como se encuentra... pero no sé cómo...

o.o.o.o.o

Daichi miraba al cielo oscuro con su digimon al lado quién a su vez le miraba a él. Su rostro era inexpresivo, eso es lo que se apreciaba. Pero interiormente se encontraba rabioso e irritado. Saber su auténtico origen, saber que lo habían abandonado por su hermanastro, saber que él vivió tranquilamente con amigos, mientras que él en la soledad y con maltratos le producía rabia y deseos de luchar contra aquel llamado hermano.

No.

Él no era su hermano. Era su rival. Aquel que tenía que destruir, junto a su digimon.

-ey Daichi¿qué haces por aquí solito? –preguntó sombra 2 apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa.

El niño no le dio una respuesta, ni siquiera se movió del lugar. Solo su digimon efectuó un movimiento y era para ver a sombra dos donde apreciaba que la mirada de aquel sujeto brillaba con malicia.

-no quieres hablar¿eh? Después de todo, en tu mente solo ocupa una misión... destruir a tu hermanito querido... si es que no lo hacen antes esos digimons estúpidos... –agregando.

-dudo mucho que lo consigan... –dijo sombra 3 apareciendo al lado de sombra 2.

-a lo mejor y todo nos dan una sorpresa... –dijo divertidamente sombra 2- por cierto Daichi, es mejor que estés al lado de nuestro amo... no le gusta que andes tú solo por ahí... no quiere que nadie sepa que estás entre los nuestros... ¿has oído o la oscuridad te ha vuelto sordo? –ningún sonido ni movimiento por parte del niño, por lo que sombra 2 frunció la nariz- haz lo que te dé la gana... –dándose la vuelta para marcharse con sombra 3.

El nuevo digimon de Daichi, vio como las dos sombras se perdían en la oscuridad del pasillo y volvió a posar su mirada en su compañero donde de sus ojos inexpresivos y sin emoción surcaban lágrimas, sin embargo no dijo nada. Lo entendía, lo comprendía. Aunque su cuerpo y sus datos fuesen modificados, su espíritu de lealtad y compañerismo estaban ahí.

-papá... mamá... –murmuró el pequeño con voz apenas plausible.

---

En la planta superior donde estaban todos los elegidos secuestrados con una Kinamon sentada en un sillón reconfortable balanceándose al mismo tiempo que tarareaba una canción con una copa en la mano.

-¿quieres callarte! Me estás dando dolor de cabeza... –espetó Gatomon con los ojos echando chispas y las ganas de darle una paliza como cuando tenía delante a LadyDevimon.

-oh... siento que mi melodía no te agrade querida... –mirándola.

Gatomon quería saltar y lanzarse contra ella, para suerte de la digimon oscura, la celda impedía que realizara aquel acto. En la misma celda, Patamon se encontraba suficientemente apartado de ella a sabiendas como era la digimon frente a una digimon oscura y ahora lamentaba estar en el mismo lugar que ella donde quería descargar la rabia que tenía. Miró a sus espaldas donde en un rincón Kari parecía algo afectada por el poder de la oscuridad y se encontraba entre los brazos de Tk quién estaba desanimado y preocupado por sus hijos. Especialmente por Hinode.

Levantó la vista acordándose de ella y de YukiPoyomon. Y también del enemigo que le dejó inconsciente. Demon.

-Gatomon... –empezó Patamon- ¿qué ha pasado con YukiPoyomon y Hinode? –preguntó por lo bajo para no asustar a Tk y a Kari.

La gata se volteó a verle y su rabia desapareció al recordar lo que había pasado antes de caer inconsciente, por lo que empezó a temblar.

-no os preocupéis... –dijo la voz de alguien apareciendo en el lugar llamando la atención de los dos digimons que se encontraban temblando de miedo al ver a sombra 13.

El resto de los elegidos y los digimons, a pesar de estar como resignados al hecho de que sus poderes no hacían ningún efecto en el lugar, levantaron la mirada al ver a las sombras responsables de su secuestro. Todos, menos Sora que seguía con la mirada perdida fijando su vista en la ventana.

-por suerte para la pequeña, pudo salvarse gracias a una presumida... –dijo sombra 14 con desagrado recordando a sombra 15.

-vuestro asqueroso pequeño también se ha salvado... así que humana idiota deja ya de llorar... –dijo sombra 11 fastidiado dirigiéndose a Yolei.

La mujer que desde que había recobrado el conocimiento se encontraba llorando en silencio pegada a Ken como si fuera un salvavidas, ya que el hombre aún estaba algo afectado de las pesadillas, no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio y tranquilizarse un poco.

Hawkmon tenía puesta una mirada dura sobre sombra 11 por haber insultado a su compañera humana. Si se libraba de aquella prisión le haría pagar con creces todo lo que su amiga sufría. Ella se lo había contado, se había desahogado en aquella prisión todo lo que había pasado mientras él había estado inconsciente, sintiéndose mal por haberla fallado.

Jamás perdonaría a esos que les habían secuestrado el hacerle ver a su compañera humana como la persona que ella más amaba delirar con algo tan retorcido. Ver como querían el cuerpo muerto de su pequeño hijo y del digimon descendiente. Eso hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

Woormon era un caso igual a Hawkmon. Hacer lo que esos habían hecho a Ken era imperdonable. Solo él conocía lo que tanto había sufrido por culpa de la oscuridad.

-debe tratarse de la misma persona que se interpuso en nuestro camino... –dijo sombra 4 con una mirada seria- lo cierto es que su poder no era normal...

-¿no me digas que tienes miedo¿Tú, nuestro propio líder? –decía sombra 10 comiendo algo que tenía en el suelo.

-yo no he dicho eso... pero... nuestro objetivo principal era solo su secuestro... no había necesidad de luchas inútiles... –respondió mirando a Taichi y a Agumon quién rugía.

-según la información que me pasasteis, parece que es un digimon híper de tipo sagrado... –dijo sombra 7 quién tenía voz de robot- lo único desconocido es su origen...

-"si es un digimon de tipo sagrado que desconocen su origen... ¿quién puede ser? Estos tipos parecen saberlo todo de nosotros y lo que nos rodea... lo que daría por saber que son en realidad..." –pensaba Koushiro con la mirada puesta en aquellas sombras.

-ey, escuchad¿qué no falta nuevamente el mismo estúpido entre vuestras filas? –preguntó Kinamon mirándoles.

-no solo él... –respondió sombra 9.

-la otra anda buscándole... pegada a él como una lapa... –dijo sombra 10 como burlándose de ella.

-yo no sé porque no desiste cuando la desprecia... –dijo sombra 9- nunca he entendido esa clase de sentimientos... aunque... muchas, especialmente las humanas presumidas tienden a aprovecharse de la situación y hacer daño aún a esa persona querida... –dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Mimi haciendo referencia al asunto ocurrido con Michael.

-parece que sabéis demasiado de nosotros... pero aquí estamos ansiosos por saber también de vosotros¿quiénes sois? –preguntó Davis.

-no tenemos porque contestarte humano... –dijo sombra 4 mirándole como los demás- de hecho¿por qué no mejor en vez de preguntar, piensas en todo lo que te rodea¿"En todos"?

Davis no comprendió a qué venían aquellas palabras, solo hasta que se acordó de lo último antes de ser secuestrado y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar quedándose pálido ante la extrañeza de algunos de sus amigos.

-no... él no... –fue lo único que dijo.

-él sí... –dijo sombra 13.

-le tocáis y no respondo de mis actos... –atacó Veemon verbalmente imaginándose de quién hablaba.

Tai y los demás no entendían de quién era el personaje del que hablaban y tampoco comprendían porque Davis ahora se encontraba en un estado de espanto e inquietud. ¿Acaso era por Musuko? Se preguntaban algunos.

-no creo que estés en posición de amenazarnos... –dijo apareciendo entre la negrura del lugar la silueta de sombra 1.

-tú eres el cabecilla de todo esto¿no es verdad¿Para qué nos has secuestrado? –exigió saber Tai.

-para controlar todos los mundos, lo más indicado es mataros... pero vuestros hijos representan un problema para nosotros... por eso, os secuestramos para atraerlos hasta este lugar donde será su tumba... –respondió sombra 1.

-eso no ocurrirá... ellos son fuertes y lograrán atravesar cualquier obstáculo que se les presente... igual que hicimos nosotros... –dijo Cody.

-eso es verdad, pero parece que olvidáis un detalle muy importante que afectó a los primeros elegidos y que para vuestra suerte os fue bien... sin embargo, ellos no la tienen...

-¿de qué estás hablando? –preguntó Koushiro.

-la armonía... –eso dejó sin palabras al acordarse de alguien responsable de esa palabra tan importante entre ellos. Biyomon se enderezó y quiso llorar, pero se aguantó por Sora quién estaba segura que lo había escuchado ya que de sus ojos vacíos corrían lágrimas- vosotros tuvisteis esa armonía, ese lazo que os unía gracias al pilar de la amistad... pero vuestros hijos¿lo tienen? –preguntó sombra 1 con burla mirando a la celda de Sora y Biyomon- no, verdad... –contestando a su propia pregunta- ¿quiénes serían los hijos descendientes de la armonía? Un adolescente rebelde que anda peleándose con sus amigos... una niña antisocial... y un niño sin ganas de nada...

-ellos volverán a restaurar la armonía perdida... –dijo Biyomon molesta con aquel ser- no sabes quiénes son en realidad...

-¿crees que con la muerte de su padre y el secuestro de la madre podrán olvidar y concentrarse en tener un grupo unido? –preguntó sarcástico- el recuerdo está presente... no tienen tiempo de mirar a los demás... sino, mírales... –y de la pantalla aparecían los pequeños hijos de los elegidos parados en un lugar, algunos con rostros de resignación, otros haciendo algo para matar el tiempo, otros apartados de ellos y otros discutiendo.

o.o.o.o.o

-por ese lugar no es correcto... –dijo Toji teniendo delante a Musuko.

-yo soy el líder y digo que por aquí sí...

-tú no tienes nada de líder... de hecho yo soy el hijo del primer líder de los Niños Elegidos...

-pero yo soy del actual...

-tu padre dejó de serlo hace ya mucho tiempo...

Mientras Toji y Musuko discutían, Kazumi con la portátil que su hermana le había dado, trataba de encontrar alguna pista de la dirección correcta que les llevara hasta sus padres.

Nat se encontraba apartada de los demás, sentada en un lugar con los ojos cerrados molesta por no decidirse de una buena vez. Su hermano Aki, permanecía a su lado con la mirada perdida acariciando al mismo tiempo la cabeza de Tsunomon.

Shin trataba de acercarse a los que discutían, pero conforme daba un paso con intenciones de decir algo, la inseguridad se apoderaba de él y volvía a su sitio. Quería calmarlos, pero no sabía que decir.

Su hermano Satoshi era un caso casi idéntico pero visto de otra forma. Ya que cuando vio a sus dos rivales discutir por cosas circunstanciales para él, había aprovechado para acercarse a su querida Natsumi, pero a cada paso que daba para acercarse a ella, recibía una mirada dura y fría por su parte como si le presintiera.

Isaki por su parte, no tenía ganas de lidiar en aquel asunto propia de niños de preescolar. Aparte que se sentía avergonzado por el comportamiento de su primo. Estaba claro que él era el único capaz de poner algo de orden, pero no quería imponer. No era su estilo.

Takeshi a diferencia de su hermano, se encontraba algo despreocupado. De vez en cuando desviaba su vista hacia su primo y Musuko riéndose del espectáculo montado entre ellos. Y cuando no lo hacía se encontraba jugando con Tokomon tirándole de sus cortos brazos, el cual el digimon sonreía.

Misato observaba a Takeshi riéndose sin poder evitarlo, aunque encontrándose en semejante situación debería estar seria y hacer algo al respeto. Pero ella no tenía voz ni voto. Era más pequeño que ellos. Y temía que si decía algo empeorara las cosas.

La mayor de las chicas, Minami, se encontraba algo enfadada y descargaba ese sentimiento sobre su digimon que la miraba cansado por escuchar el parloteo de algo tan insignificante como la de que su compañera al estar en aquel lugar se perdería lo ocurrido en la telenovela. Esa era la razón del enfado de la hija mayor de Ken y Yolei.

Mientras tanto, Osamu se encontraba algo apartado de su hermana sintiendo vergüenza ajena por lo que escuchaba y no tener un poco más de sentido teniendo la edad que la joven tenía. Empezaba a dudar si tal como estaban las cosas podrían rescatar a sus padres y a los demás.

-¡ya estoy harta! –gritó Nat de pronto levantándose abruptamente con una Pyokomon saltando en el sitio por el susto- no pienso seguir con esta fiesta... si queréis liaros a tortazos para ser los héroes de la película, allá vosotros... yo me voy a rescatar a mi madre... Aki, vamos... –ordenándoselo.

El niño se levantó con su Tsunomon en brazos y siguió a su hermana quién tomaba rumbo en dirección que ni Toji ni Musuko señalaban.

-ey Nat, no vayas sola... –dijo Toji siguiéndola.

-sola con ella no te dejo... –apuró Musuko en la misma dirección.

-esos palurdos con mi bella Nat-chan... ni de broma... –dijo Satoshi sin perder el tiempo en ir tras ellos.

-hermano¿a dónde vas? –dijo Shin corriendo hasta él.

Los seis restantes miraron asombrados como se habían ido dejándoles en aquel lugar sin acordarse de ellos.

-son idiotas, solo piensan en una persona, y al resto que les den... –dijo Minami ofendida.

-oni-san¿no vamos con ellos? –preguntó Takeshi a Isaki cargando a Tokomon y siguiendo con el juego de tirarle las patitas sin estar aún así preocupado.

-no... si vamos, será igual y no avanzaremos... –cruzándose de brazos- Osamu, chicas, si alguno de vosotros, quiere ir con ellos, hacedlo ahora, antes de que los perdáis de vista y acabemos con uno perdido...

-yo no creo que pudiera estar a gusto en semejante grupo... –dijo Minami con poca delicadeza- y Nat-chan ya no quiere hablar con nadie...

-yo como comprenderás no puedo dejar a mi hermana... –respondió Osamu.

-yo... yo... –empezó Misato algo azorada mirando a Takeshi- yo me quedo con vosotros...

-Isaki-san¿acaso tienes algo en mente¿Cómo dijiste que así no avanzaremos? Dudo que los dejemos atrás...

-tan deductiva como siempre... –dijo Isaki sonriendo- así es... mientras ellos tratan de "compenetrarse", nosotros investigaremos el lugar y buscar algunas pistas...

-y hermanito¿por dónde vamos? –preguntó Takeshi sin dejar de jugar con Tokomon moviéndolo de un lado a otro haciendo que el digimon siguiera sonriendo.

-oye, estás demasiado tranquilo... –dijo algo molesto por su comportamiento.

-es que sé que encontraremos a nuestros padres y los rescataremos... ¿verdad Tokomon?

-¡claaaaaaro!

-que par de optimistas... –murmuró Salamon en el hombro de su amigo como era la costumbre.

-yo los veo ingenuos... –dijo Poromon mirándoles con una gota.

-demasiado... y saldrán mal parados... –dijo Minomon esta vez.

-oye Misato, no comprendo como puedes estar enamorada de alguien tan despreocupado como Takeshi...

-calla Upamon... –tapándole la boca con nerviosismo y notó como su prima y Motimon reían.

-humanas enamoradas... –dijo Motimon.

-oye, que yo seré en un futuro una así... –dijo Kazumi guardando su portátil.

---

Mientras en la otra dirección donde iban los dos hermanos Ishidas con los pretendientes de la rubia detrás de ella corriendo para alcanzarla, teniéndola más fastidiada y hastiada.

Aki miró atrás donde los cuatro niños le pedían que no apurara que esperasen por ellos y luego a su hermana quién tenía un rostro enfadado. La verdad no le gustaba verla así. En otra ocasión haría como hizo con su hermano mayor. Hablar con ella, tratar de que comprendiera las cosas. Pero no tenía ganas de hablar. Tenía miedo a ello. Decirle algo y al poco tiempo perderla como a su padre.

Se paró en seco al acordarse de él.

Ahora más que nunca recordaba todos sus gestos hacia él.

Sus abrazos tiernos y protectores. Su sonrisa cálida. Su voz reconfortable donde en numerosas ocasiones le cantaba para calmarlo de las tantas pesadillas que tenía.

Pero la melodía se había esfumado como su voz.

Aquella explosión.

Aquella inolvidable explosión estaba impresa en su mente.

Ya no tenía nada de él. Solo su Tsunomon y su armónica que su hermano le había dado...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-creo que va a ser mejor que tú lleves la armónica de nuestro padre... –dijo Mark poniendo en la palma pequeña de su hermano el objeto metálico.

El niño miró a su hermano confuso. Quería preguntarle por qué se lo daba, pero las palabras no le salían. Lo que antes había dicho, había sido como si representara un esfuerzo y que debía de esperar un tiempo para volver a formular nuevas palabras. Afortunadamente su hermano pareció comprenderle. Sonrió con ternura y acarició el cabello de su hermanito.

-de mí no saldrían dulces melodías como las tuyas... además tú le echas más de menos que yo... creo que si quieres sentirle, su sonido lo hará...

-o... o... oni...

-no hace falta que digas nada... –cortándole- pero prométeme que intentarás ser fuerte... –Aki asintió- papá no querría verte así... sé que es inevitable... pero él diría que continuemos con nuestra vida...

-Mark... papá... papá Gabumon... ¿diría también lo mismo?

-claro Tsunomon... mi padre y Gabumon a pesar de la diferencia entre especies eran iguales... en alma y corazón... ambos os querían mucho... querían lo mejor para vosotros...

-¿en serio? –preguntó Tsunomon inseguro.

-sí... especialmente papá Gabumon en ti... –aportó Zabumon- él esperaba mucho de ti... me lo dijo...

-¿a qué te refieres? –preguntó el digimon sin entender.

-algún día lo sabrás... solo no pierdas la fe en ellos... –fue lo último que le dijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Él portaba la armónica de su padre, pero según lo que Zabumon parecía indicar, su digimon portaba algo muy importante, aunque no sabía todavía el que.

Pero aunque tuviera eso, lo que más deseaba tener era a su padre a su lado. No creía que con el sonido de la armónica pudiera sentirlo. Él quería a su padre en carne y hueso o algo que indicase que fuese hijo suyo, porque no tenía nada. Todo lo había heredado de su madre, eso es lo que su padre le había dicho. Y sin ánimo de ofenderla, él no quería ser como ella, sino como él, su héroe. Su padre. Aquel que tanto admiraba.

-¿Aki? –llamó su hermana viéndole parado.

Aki la miró y no pudo evitar sentir envidia al ver el aspecto parecido que tenía con su padre. Envidiaba a sus hermanos por parecerse o tener algo de él. Incluso su diminutivo no tenía nada que ver con él. (1)

-Aki... –llamó esta vez su digimon confuso por la mirada de su amigo que había pasado de la perdida a una llena de celos.

El niño al sentir la voz de su digimon despertó casi abruptamente.

-¿estás bien? –preguntó la rubia acercándose preocupada obteniendo un asentimiento.

Nat suspiró aliviada. Por un momento le pareció ver una mirada en su hermano que solo la había visto en alguien. En su hermano mayor cuando andaba a su aire y peleaba contra los suyos. Según se había enterado, aquello había sido por culpa de un digimon que llenó su corazón de oscuridad. Temía que el corazón de Aki se oscureciera también. No quería que sucediera ya que no sabría como recuperarlo. Y no quería perderlo. A él no.

-a ver, paramos de una vez¿o qué? –preguntó Satoshi jadeando a su lado cogiéndola por sorpresa recordando que ellos estaban allí también.

-yo tengo hambre... –dijo Koromon quejándose.

-yo también... –le siguió DemiVeemon.

-pero si te zampaste unos bollos antes de partir... –dijo Musuko.

-que poca educación tenéis... –dijo Tanemon con aires de superioridad.

-Shin¿cuándo vamos a un río o a un lago? Quiero nadar... –pidió Bukamon en el aire tirando de la manga de su camisa.

-menudo grupito que nos ha tocado... –murmuró Pyokomon viendo a los que tenía.

o.o.o.o.o

-la hostilidad ya ha dado comienzo... –dijo sombra 1 con burla mirando a los padres quiénes miraban a sus hijos nerviosos de que a las pocas horas ya se hubieran dividido y creado semejante jaleo- si están divididos, también nosotros nos dividiremos...

-¿qué haremos amo? –preguntó Kinamon curiosa.

-informa a nuestros sirvientes de que se dividan en dos... quiero que haya en cada equipo un principiante, campeón y un mega... pero... que no les ataquen los tres a la vez... –agregando- vamos a ponerle emoción... que vayan primero los principiantes y si consiguen derrotarles, los campeones...

-claro... y después los dos megas... que gran idea amo... –dijo Kinamon corriendo a informar.

-yo dudo que logren derrotar a los principiantes... –dijo sombra 9- no tienen confianza en sí mismos...

-amo, si por un casual lograsen vencerles... ¿entraríamos nosotros después en escena? –preguntó sombra 7.

-por supuesto... tal como lo planeamos...

Los elegidos les miraron asustados. Aún si sus hijos lograsen derrotar a aquel mencionado equipo de principiante, campeón y mega, estaban seguros de que con ellos no sería tan fácil. Y ellos eran la prueba. Estaban seguros de que aparte de llevarse una sorpresa, se llevarían una segunda al saber lo que portaban. Tendría que ocurrir un milagro como siempre.

Todos lo creían así y confiaban en ese milagro, aún con lo que pasaba, tenían fe en sus hijos, a excepción de Sora. Había mirado el comportamiento de su hija y de su hijo. Ella ya había roto la poca armonía que había entre ellos y Aki parecía estar guiado hacia la oscuridad como había pasado con ella y Yamato.

Como había pasado en aquel tiempo cuando él vivía. Cuando ambos eran niños. Los Niños Elegidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_HACE 27 AÑOS APROXIMADAMENTE..._

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde aquellos tres días en el mundo real, años quizás, en aquel otro misterioso mundo conocido como digimon para aquellos llamados niños elegidos. Y solo había pasado un corto periodo de tiempo, para que los ocho niños comenzaran a echar de menos a sus mejores amigos.

Sora pensaba en Biyomon, en como estaría, en lo pasado con ella, en lo pasado en ese mundo. Pero también algo le llamaba la atención. Algo relacionado con su antiguo mejor amigo. Con Yamato.

Le picaba la curiosidad saber porque en aquel momento, poco antes de caer en ese pozo de oscuridad donde no existía la nada, ni nadie, pensaba continuamente en llevar a sus amigos de vuelta. A Matt más que a Joe y a Mimi.

¿Acaso aquellos sentimientos que tenía de pequeña por él resurgían?

No. Era imposible.

Ella ya se había hecho a la idea que aquello no era amor. Y además estaba enamorada... o bueno, creía estar enamorada de Taichi.

-de hecho... ¿qué es realmente el amor? –cerró los ojos con una sonrisa- supongo que lo sabré cuando me enamore... me pregunto si cuando lo haga esa persona me querrá como yo le querré a él...

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

_TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS..._

El paso ya estaba dado. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Él estaba ahí delante, esperando una respuesta de lo que hacía ella en aquel lugar tan temprano. La miraba fijamente y eso la ponía nerviosa. Sentía como si se la comiera con esa mirada profunda por lo que bajó la vista sonrojada.

-Sora¿estás bien? –preguntó Yamato viéndola así.

-sssí...

-oye, por cierto... –titubeando un rato y guardando una de sus manos en su bolsillo- ese regalo que traes... ¿es para alguien o te lo han dado? –preguntó curioso, aunque Sora distinguió un matiz de molestia en sus últimas palabras.

-ah... bueno... es algo que he hecho... no está bien...

-entonces... es para alguien... –bajando el tono de voz- bueno... estoy seguro que la persona sea quien sea aceptará tu regalo con mucho cariño... –dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-¿lo aceptarías con cariño? –preguntó Sora mirándole asombrada.

El rubio profesó la información y la miró extrañado viendo los ojos rubíes de la pelirroja que parecían brillar y verse reflejado en ellos.

-yo... yo lo hice para ti... –bajando la mirada nuevamente incapaz de sostener la suya- para agradecerte... agradecerte lo de hace años... tú... tú me salvaste de la oscuridad... cuando iba a buscarte para que ayudaras a Tai... –soltó sin contarle la segunda razón por la que lo había hecho.

-pero Joe también te salvó... no fui yo solo...

-cierto... pero... pero tú... tú lograste quitarme un peso de encima... sentirme más relajada... no sé porque... pero cuando estoy contigo me siento así de bien... –comenzando a sudarle las manos- yo... desde que te conozco me he sentido como más feliz, más animada...

-Sora... –susurrando su nombre impresionado captando lo que sus palabras querían decir.

-pero sé que eres un chico muy popular... –sonriendo tristemente- inalcanzable para alguien tan vulgar... sobre todo para una simple amiga como yo lo soy para ti...

De repente sintió como su mentón era alzado con algo de fuerza obligando a mirarle fijamente, teniendo aquella mirada tan intensa sobre la suya, por lo que quería apartarse, pero le era imposible.

-Sora, tú no eres alguien vulgar... –dijo el chico con dureza- al contrario, tú vales más que otra chica cualquiera... tienes algo muy especial en ti que admiro y que envidio... tu amor...

-Ma... Matt...

-¿serías... serías capaz de darme a mí algo de ese amor?

Lágrimas saladas corrieron por las mejillas de la chica sin poder creerse lo que oía. Yamato, aquel que tanto amaba, por el cual estaba dispuesta a todo¿él la aceptaba?

-claro... –contestando con voz quebradiza y una sonrisa radiante.

Él asintió y con sus pulgares secó aquellas lágrimas.

-pero no quiero verte llorar por mi causa... no, mientras yo no esté a tu lado... –Sora le miró confusa- así no podría consolarte y abrazarte cariñosamente...

Las lágrimas volvieron a descender y emocionada se echó a sus brazos recibiendo aquel gesto tan tierno de su parte. Lo sentía tan cálido, tan dulce que deseaba estar así con él para siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese pensamiento había hecho que Sora volviera a llorar en silencio. Cuanto anhelaba tenerlo ahora su lado para que la consolara como hacía. Le necesitaba tanto que no se sentía capaz de vivir sin él.

Algo se posó sobre su cuerpo y vio el cuerpo de Biyomon en su regazo, pegada a ella como si comprendiera sus sentimientos y la necesidad de tener a alguien. Y que ese alguien ahora solo podía ser ella. La única que la entendía.

o.o.o.o.o

Mientras todo eso estaba ocurriendo, en un lugar helado con el viento danzando con fuerza, sombra 5 se encontraba mirando el horizonte tramando su plan para el descendiente de Gabumon, de aquel digimon que tanto detestaba y que ahora se encontraba muerto.

Un poco alejado de él, se encontraba sombra 6 mirándole fijamente intentando comprender que era lo que pensaba y hacer algo para ayudarle.

-¿no vas a largarte? –preguntó fríamente sombra 5 con fastidio.

-si me voy quedarás aquí solo y el amo se enfadará mucho contigo por pasar de ellos...

-contigo también se enfadará... –dijo con burla.

-pero así no se enfadará tanto si no estás tú... –dijo sombra 6.

-poco me importa cuanto se enfade... ahora déjame en paz... –le ordenó.

-¿por qué quieres estar solo? no te entiendo...

-es por eso que mejor te olvides de mí y vayas con esos estúpidos patéticos... –refiriéndose a sus compañeros de equipo.

-pero Sk...

-por si no lo sabes... –cortándola antes de que dijera su nombre- estando ahí atrás me desconcentras y no puedo idear un plan para eliminar a esos digimons...

-yo puedo darte ideas... –acercándose a él algo esperanzada en un intento de que no la despreciara como siempre- y si quieres mi ayuda o algo puedes contar conmigo...

-¿tu ayuda? –repitió mirándola con burla- eres débil... de entre todos, tú eres la más compasiva... guardas sentimientos... así que¿para qué necesito la ayuda de alguien tan vulgar como tú? –ofendiéndola con demasiado descaro.

-yo... yo... yo puedo ser fuerte... verás que no soy débil, yo también puedo conseguir mis objetivos... –dijo sombra 6 con nerviosismo sin deprimirse por sus crueles palabras.

-si tú lo dices... –pasando por su lado y dejándola en el lugar- de todas maneras poco me importa si eres débil o no... –agregando.

Eso fue un golpe muy fuerte hacia sombra 6, más que sus palabras. Saber que no le importaba en lo absoluto, que no significaba nada para él, que la despreciaba como a basura, era lo que más dolor le producía.

En su interior una furia iba creciendo donde de su cuerpo el fuego la envolvía. Allí estaba su único lado de maldad, la envidia. Envidia hacia alguien en particular y que lo pagaría matando a sus descendientes. Lo haría ella sola, sin la ayuda de nadie y así él la vería con otros ojos. Lo haría por él.

Cerró los ojos y su pequeño cuerpo fue creciendo y creciendo hasta ser alguien grande y terrorífico. Se marchó del lugar para descargar esa envidia que sentía.

o.o.o.o.o

Donde se encontraba el equipo de Isaki y compañía quiénes se encontraban parados con una Minami que tenía su brazo estirado hasta el cielo en señal de victoria.

-somos los mejores... gracias a mis dotes de observación y a mi inteligencia sabemos por donde ir... –dijo la chica con arrogancia.

-Minami... –murmuró Osamu junto a Poromon y Minomon algo avergonzados y con la cabeza gacha.

-corrección Minami-chan... quién más consiguió la información fue Kazumi-chan y Misato-chan... –dijo Takeshi más bien para meterse con ella y lo había conseguido ya que el ánimo de Minami quedó por los suelos.

-ah bueno... yo no hice nada especial... solo sugerí... –dijo Misato sin captar las intenciones de Takeshi.

-pero eso hizo mucho... –dijo Upamon.

-cierto, de no ser por tu sugerencia yo ahora no estaría comiendo... –dijo Tokomon con unos pescaditos al lado.

-de todas formas, creo que deberías de informar a Natsumi-san y a los demás cuanto antes... –dijo Kazumi tecleando unos datos.

-tiene razón... es muy preocupante que esté ella con esos mediocres que solo piensan en una cosa... –aportó Motimon.

-no os preocupéis por mi prima... –dijo Isaki sentándose al lado de la pelirroja- ella sabe cuidarse muy bien... aparte es muy inteligente y estoy seguro que deducirá cual es el camino a seguir y muy pronto todos volveremos a estar unidos...

-y por Toji y compañía podemos tranquilizarnos... por mucho que sean ellos, sus digimons tienen como misión la de protegerlos y no dejarán que les pase nada... –dijo Salamon en el regazo de Isaki.

-espero que vosotros os apliquéis también esas palabras, perrita... –dijo una voz grave y maliciosa.

---

Lo mismo que hacían Isaki y los demás, Nat y los suyos se encontraban parados, descansando de la caminata sin sentido, aunque para Nat ya no era así.

Apartada de los demás, junto a Aki y sus digimons contemplaba el cielo donde ahí estaba la clave de qué camino seguir.

Aquel mundo era oscuro y si su enemigo controlaba dicho mundo, lo más lógico es que estuviera sumergido en la oscuridad, en las tinieblas y en el cielo en dirección opuesta a la que se encontraban la concentración no era tan intensa. Miró hacia el frente donde veía en lo alto nubarrones negras acompañados de truenos y relámpagos. Estaban muy lejos, pero sabía que allí estaba su madre y los demás.

-Aki... a ver come, por favor... –escuchó la voz suplicante de Tsunomon por lo que se volteó a mirar a su hermano pequeño quién tenía una manzana entre sus manos que le había dado hace unos minutos y que seguía entera.

-Aki... debes comer algo para estar fuerte... –dijo Nat suavemente.

Pero el niño solo desvía la cabeza sin querer nada.

-Aki-kun... –dijo Pyokomon triste por el pequeño.

-¿qué¿No tiene hambre? –preguntó Toji acercándose a los hermanos Ishidas.

-vete... –espetó secamente la rubia.

-pero...

-si quieres seguir comportándote como un crío solo para ser un líder vete... –dijo decepcionada de él.

Toji viendo como lo trataba fríamente, decidió hacerle caso y se marchó con los demás quiénes habían sido testigos de lo ocurrido por lo que tanto Musuko como Satoshi se reían maliciosamente.

-parece que mi princesa ya no quiere aguantarte...

-a ella le van los maduros como yo... –dijo Musuko alardeándose.

-madurez que se te va por la boca... –dijo DemiVeemon tranquilamente comiendo una seta y atragantándose con ella por culpa del golpe que su compañero le había dado.

-definitivamente sois unos violentos y unos maleducados... –dijo Tanemon indignada, aunque más bien era por su hermano Bukamon que comía como si no lo hiciera en meses.

-oye Tane... a mí me estás empezando a hartar con tu finolería... –dijo Bukamon con la boca llena- pareces Ralmon...

-¿y tú quién te pareces? –atacó Tanemon furiosa.

-un respeto que digievolucioné antes que tú, por lo tanto soy más mayor...

-Bukamon... –intentó callar Shin a su digimon.

-desde luego, Sharmamon se queda con los mejores y yo tengo que enfrentarme con un par de mocosos que piensan en ellos mismos... –dijo una voz desconocida para los niños.

Nat se levantó del sitio poniéndose delante de Aki de inmediato y lo que vio la dejó sorprendida.

-¿tú eres... un digimon? –cuestionó Toji confuso en alerta como los demás y los digimons en el frente dispuestos a proteger a sus amigos.

-¿que no parece obvio? –fue la respuesta que le dio el digimon.

-pero... es imposible... nunca te había visto... –dijo Koromon.

-es un Goburimon... –dijo Nat seriamente.

Todos voltearon a verla sorprendidos.

-es un digimon principiante demonio... –entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿un digimon...? –empezó Satoshi asustado.

-¿...principiante? –terminando su hermano por él.

-¿demonio? –finalizó Musuko asustado como su digimon al tener como primer enemigo un digimon de aquel tipo.

o.o.o.o.o

Donde estaban el responsable junto a las sombras miraban divertidos a la pantalla y a los elegidos adultos donde en sus rostros se dibujaban la preocupación y el temor, viendo como sus hijos tenían como primeros adversarios digimons de tipo demonio, los peores seres que existían en el mundo digital.

-la función acaba de empezar... –dijo sombra 1.

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Para empezar, no me gustó como me gustaría... así que siento por como quedó el capítulo.

Como veis, se han desvelado varias digievoluciones de los hijos adolescentes. La de Mark en forma mega, Cyclonemon, como la mayoría sabrán existe un digimon así, pero como lo había visto muy mal, pensé lo contrario, es decir, el Cyclonemon original se basa en un cíclope, no en la palabra ciclón. Aún así me quedé con el nombre y como es realmente, a excepción del color de cuerpo.

El de Shadramon (digimon campeón de Christie) por si algunos no lo sabéis es originalmente Woormon armodigievolucionado con el digihuevo del valor.

Ya sé, falta un poco de originalidad, pero al ser tantos y aparte que van a aparecer todas las digievoluciones de los niños pues...

En el siguiente capítulo, veremos las digievoluciones de los pequeños (excepto la híper) y sus combates contra esos enemigos y lo más importante, por fin se desvelará quiénes son las sombras que secuestraron a Taichi y compañía.

Una aclaración:

(1) con esto hace referencia de que según me he enterado que Aki significa otoño, y bueno yo veo a Yamato que le va mejor el invierno.

Si hay dudas referente a las evoluciones ya sabéis donde preguntar.

Agradecimiento a:

_kari y tk 93, Lord Pata, Chikage-SP, Dark Angel Love, Matt-Danny04, Nayru, Nemarie, Espe-chan, Alexeigirl, soraDark666, SkuAg, sweet blossom89, CieloCriss, Isfryd Beloved, Ryosaku, ….., Dany-kanuto-Link y letitri._

En vista de que hay algunas preguntas, paso a contestarlas.

Si Kibou estuviera viva, definitivamente con su poder habría podido con Demon y Tk y Kari, y quizás los demás elegidos no habrían sido secuestrados.

Daichi actualmente está entre la oscuridad pero también en la realidad, en otras palabras que no está controlado por completo, pero el saber porque lo abandonaron y las ganas de vengarse de su hermano, hace que esté al servicio de la oscuridad.

Cuando dicen que Aki se autodestruirá... no puedo dar información, por lo menos hasta el siguiente capítulo... así que si seguís con esa duda, recordádmela.

Mark y Sanae sí irán al Nuevo Mundo, pero más adelante, ya que son personajes imprescindibles en lo que ocurrirá. Por cierto, quiero aclararos que los pequeños elegidos NO están en el Digimundo que conocemos.

Si tenéis dudas y preguntas ya sabéis. Si puedo os la responderé.

Y para terminar, quiero pedir unas disculpas por no leer los fics que tengo pendientes, pero si pasáis por mi profile y veis la cantidad de fics que he actualizado, comprenderéis que no he tenido tiempo... y ahora que me voy de viaje, disfrutando de unas vacaciones bien merecidas mucho menos... solo pido un poco de paciencia y prometo seguir con vuestros maravillosos trabajos.

'Atori'


	17. Cap Extra Los dioses sagrados

No pongo los nombres de los hijos de los elegidos ya que en este capítulo no van a aparecer, solo Kibou, pero creo que gracias a mi loca cabecita la conocemos de sobra. 

Este capítulo va dedicado a las personas que me soportan: _**Alexeigirl, Ayumi -Night Beauty-, Chikage, CieloCriss, Dark Angel Love, Fogachan, Isfryd, Lams, L.I.T, LordPata, Nayru, Sakura-hop, Selene, SkuAg, soraDark666 y a todos los miembros del SoratoLoving.**_

--------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO EXTRA 1: LOS DIOSES SAGRADOS

_-Año 2008- _

La vida para los llamados Niños Elegidos era pacífica y llena de felicidad a pesar de todos los percances sufridos, la mayoría por parte de los más jóvenes.

Los digimons se sentían igual que ellos. El estar junto a sus compañeros para siempre era lo que más anhelaban desde el día en que los habían conocido por primera vez. Y finalmente ese deseo se había cumplido desde que la esperanza había nacido.

Eso se lo habían notificado los dioses a los "Elegidos", sin embargo, anteriormente, antes de que la noticia fuese oficial, algunos comentaban que el nacimiento de "ella" era la razón de aquello. Ya que¿acaso era demasiada coincidencia que ocurriera meses después de que naciese la criatura?

Otros comentaban que solo eran fantasías, que el estado evolutivo de la tecnología habían conseguido un hecho imposible.

Ciencia contra lo divino.

Rumores sin ser ciertos.

Muchas teorías pero ninguna respuesta hasta hace unos días en concreto.

Era por eso que seguían investigando y ayudando tanto al ser humano como al digital a convivir en un mundo mejor.

Ese era el deseo de los dioses sagrados.

Pero¿cómo había empezado todo?

-

Justo después del renacimiento de Etemon, Myotismon y los Dark Masters, los elegidos no habían sentido tanto temor en sus vidas. Ya se imaginaban la masacre y la oscuridad que impregnaría ambos mundos.

Cual fue su sorpresa al verlos hacer el bien.

Etemon se dedicaba a dar conciertos para los bebés digimons cantando dulces nanas. Lo que recaudaba, lo usaba para construir casa a aquellos quienes lo necesitaban; Myotismon bebía litros y litros de agua. La carne se negaba a comerla y lo más sorprendente es que ahora tenía miedo a la sangre; los Dark Masters era seres que a pesar de su aspecto tétrico les daban pavor la oscuridad. Pero eso no era todo, habían trasladado el Coliseum digital al mar convirtiéndolo en una especie de parque de atracciones. MetalSeadramon se encargaba de usar su cuerpo como si fuera una montaña rusa acuática. Machinedramon usaba trucos de magia. Pupettmon hacía un espectáculo de marionetas. Y Piedmon hacía reír a los digimons con sus actuaciones de payaso.

Si antes los Elegidos habían sentido temor por su presencia, verlos como nunca habían imaginado les producía pánico y la aproximación del fin del mundo.

Nadie entendía nada, solo hasta que Gennai les había comentado que una misteriosa luz había purificado más de lo debido en la Ciudad del Comienzo, influenciado especialmente en los digihuevos de sus antiguos enemigos. Era por eso, que Tai y compañía, aún desconfiados, quisieron averiguar su procedencia acabando en un lugar en el que nunca habían estado antes. Todo de un amarillo muy brillante y cielo pintado con los colores del arco iris.

-no sabía que existiera un lugar como este. –dijo Yolei maravillada mirando de un lado para otro- es tan fabuloso, tan increíble, tan especial, tan puro, tan...

-ay Miyako, cállate de una vez¿quieres? –pidió Davis cortando el buen ambiente.

-¡¡no me da la gana!! –chillando con fuerza.

Ahora todo lo hermoso del lugar se había esfumado con la discusión entre Davis y Yolei donde sus amigos les miraban con una gota sin querer meterse en una pelea infantil.

-considerando que Davis siempre ha sido poco delicado y Yolei una alborotadora, no creo que esto sea por los continuos cambios de humor que hay durante el embarazo¿no Ken? –dijo Cody.

-bueno... la verdad... no sé. –confesó Ken nervioso, inseguro y azorado.

Para el chico no importaba que supieran de su relación o que la joven estuviera en estado, él seguiría siendo el mismo tímido y reservado de siempre.

-puede que sí, puede que no. Hika fue muy tranquila. Lo único de lo que me quejo era que no paraba de despertarme a las tantas debido a sus múltiples antojos. –aportó Tai recordándolo con pesar.

-¡hermano! –le reprendió en bajo la joven avergonzada.

-¡cretino! –explotó Yolei hacia Tai encolerizada- ¡¿cómo te atreves de hablar que no vivirás en la vida¡¿No sabes lo duro y difícil que es no solo cuidarte de ti misma con más cuidado, sino del hijo que tienes en tu vientre¡¿No sabes lo que es tener que aguantar el privarte de tantas cosas como correr o hacer ejercicio¡Nos merecemos un poco de mimo en compensación, y solo por tener que traernos esto o lo otro, te quejas cuando somos NOSOTRAS quiénes tenemos que ir con cuidado¡¡Malditos egoístas!!

Taichi en su sitio estaba completamente asustado, mientras que el resto de los chicos rogaban que sus respetivas parejas no se comportaran de igual forma.

-calma Miyako-san. –pidió Kari nerviosa

-esos sí que son cambios de humor. –concluyó Sora con una sonrisa.

-concuerdo contigo. –apoyó Mimi.

Una risa divertida sonó sin saber de que dirección podría prevenir exactamente. Todos sin excepción miraron en diferentes lugares sin encontrar al responsable de aquella voz que se escuchaba tan cerca y tan lejos.

-a pesar de los años, seguís siendo como antes. Me alegro. –dijo.

-¿quién ha hablado? –preguntó Agumon al aire.

-un viejo conocido. –contestó.

Entonces el cielo lleno de colores comenzó a nublarse como si hubiese amenaza de lluvias y en medio de esa aglomeración, salieron haces de luz amarillas resplandecientes. Y finalmente un dragón azul de aspecto sabio y sagrado con forma de serpiente hizo acto de aparición.

-pero si es Azulongmon. –murmuró Tk.

-¿Azulongmon? –repitió Tai mirándole y luego al digimon.

-¿ese es Azulongmon? –preguntó Izzy asombrado.

-cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Niños Elegidos.

-hum... –carraspeó Davis sintiéndose ofendido- no lo tome a mal, pero creo que debe reconsiderar que ya no somos unos '_niños_' –recalcando la última palabra.

-es cierto. –sonriendo más- habéis crecido, pero el alma de niño seguís llevándolo en vuestros corazones. No lo podéis negar. –mirando a algunos en especial, los cuales no sabían si considerarse insultados o no.

-disculpe, estamos buscando al responsable que ha aumentado el poder de la luz sobre la Ciudad del Comienzo. ¿Usted tiene alguna pista de quién puede tratarse? –preguntó Iori educadamente.

-creo que yo contestaré a esa pregunta. –dijo esta vez una voz completamente desconocida.

Y si antes la aparición del digimon mítico les habían dejado impresionados, lo que ocurrió después les dejaron boquiabiertos al ver un brillo mucho más intenso cegando a todos. Al recuperar la visión, vieron al lado de Azulongmon a seis digimons de apariencia sagrada.

Tres de ellos tenían aspecto de ángel, uno de animal, otro de humano y había otro digimon que destacaba y se encontraba delante. Tenía forma de dragón. Su cuerpo era completamente dorado y escamoso y sobre su espalda flotaba una corona de bolas brillantes del mismo color que su piel.

-mi nombre es Huanlongmon. –presentándose el de la voz desconocida- soy el dios supremo y protector del mundo digital.

-ese es el dios de nuestro mundo –murmuró Gatomon impresionada igual que los demás- noto un poder inmenso. ¿Lo sientes tú también Patamon?

Al no obtener una respuesta o algún comentario por parte de su amigo, la gata giró su vista observando que no se encontraba asombrado por la presencia del dios digital. Se fijó bien y vio una extraña sonrisa estúpida incrustada en su rostro. Pero él no era el único. Miró al resto de sus compañeros digitales, donde todos sin excepción tenían esa sonrisa de bobalicones. (NA: hasta Gabu que para su suerte Biyo no lo vio )

-pero ¿qué...? –sin comprender.

Curiosa, la gata dirigió su vista a quién observaban de esa manera y su sorpresa pasó al enfado al descubrir que era a uno de los digimons allí presentes, concretamente a una mujer de tipo ángel que vestía completamente de blanco.

-"¿serán... ¡babosos!?" –llena de celos aunque más bien su furia era hacia el digimon de la esperanza- "ya ven a una rubia y un cuerpo escultural para quedar hipnotizados. A mí nunca me han mirado así."

-¿qué pasa Gatomon? –preguntó Kari en bajo notando claramente su aura negativa.

-nada. –contestó secamente.

-¿quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó Sora mirando hacia los siete seres divinos.

-somos los dioses de este mundo digital. –contestó la única mujer con una cálida sonrisa, sacando un suspiro a más de un macho digital quiénes murmuraron cosas incoherentes que molestó más a Gatomon, principalmente cuando salían de la boca de Patamon.

La gata cerró su garra en un puño aguantando las ganas de efectuar su ataque contra aquel indefenso e inocente ser digital. Kari miró nuevamente a su digimon extrañada de esa actitud nunca vista.

-creía que Azulongmon junto a tres más que no conocíamos, eran los dioses. –inquirió Tk confuso.

-y así es. –respondió el de apariencia humana- como ha dicho Huanlongmon, él es el dios supremo. Nosotros por nuestra parte, somos dioses que estamos por debajo de él y protegemos los distintos puntos cardinales.

-pero, no entiendo, quiero decir, comprendo el que haya un dios supremo y eso. Pero hay dos dioses más. –dijo Davis confuso pensando en si existían cuatro o seis puntos cardinales.

-los que no protegemos los distintos puntos cardinales, fue porque no habíamos contado con la aparición de los Nuevos Elegidos y así otorgaros como al resto un emblema para cada uno. –explicó uno de los ángeles que era azul y llevaba escudos por su cuerpo.

-yo me siento perdida. –dijo Yolei sintiéndose mareada como cuando le daban una de sus náuseas matutinas.

-después de que los Dark Masters fuesen destruidos, gracias a la paz, la restauración del mundo digital y el poder de los ocho emblemas, poco a poco fuimos recuperando nuestros poderes. Los cuatro dioses sagrados que en ese tiempo habían, Azulongmon del este, Susanoomon del norte, LadyHolyAngewomon del sur y Goatmon del oeste, guardaron las ocho características o también llamadas las cualidades para la humanidad. Sin embargo, ocurrió algo imprevisto. El emblema de la amabilidad cobró vida. –explicó Huanlongmon.

-el emblema de Ken. –repitió Davis mirándole.

-pero, -continuó el mismo ser digital llevando todo el peso de la conversación- otro suceso inesperado sucedió años después.

-¿algo inesperado? –preguntó Izzy curioso y al mismo tiempo confuso.

-la aparición de tres nuevos emblemas.

-¿y qué significa eso? –preguntó Veemon sin entender nada.

-en pocas palabras. Al haber nacido un nuevo emblema, para que los otros tres elegidos tuvieran un nivel equiparable, fue por eso que para guardar su poder, de los cuerpos de los cuatro dioses nacieron los dos nuevos dioses LordHolyAngemon y SlashAngemon.

-pero si ya existe un dios digimon para cada punto cardinal, aparte del dios líder¿cómo es posible que esos dos digimons sean dioses también? –empezó Tentomon sin comprender como era posible que de la noche a la mañana se hubiesen convertido en protectores del mundo.

-son dioses considerados como armas.

-¿armas? –repitió el antiguo líder- pero eso suena como si los estuvieran utilizando.

-estás equivocado muchacho, nosotros somos como escudos y espíritus que damos nuestra energía y poder, pero no a los dioses oficiales, sino a los nuevos digimons que nacen. –explicó LordHolyAngemon.

-formando de esta manera una barrera sagrada por si hay peligro y llevarles por el camino del bien. –completó SlashAngemon- los nuevos digimons para los nuevos humanos no son tan poderosos como los vuestros y tampoco tienen la fácil capacidad de digievolución.

-ahora entiendo. Entonces, fue obra vuestra el que nuestros enemigos se convirtieran en emisarios de la paz y la caridad. –dijo Tk divertido sacando algunas risas en sus compañeros.

-y vuestra función es la de proteger el mundo digital y el mundo humano¿no? –preguntó Davis lentamente para enterarse del asunto.

-así es. Esto nos recuerda que tenemos algo para vosotros, los doce elegidos –y mágicamente sobre sus cuellos tenían colgados sus respetivos circuitos.

-¿qué significa esto? –preguntó Joe sacando su circuito vacío.

-de ahora en adelante, en recompensa por todo lo que habéis hecho, os damos el poder para que vuestros digimons lleguen al último nivel. –dijo Huanlongmon provocando una inmensa alegría en los humanos y en sus camaradas digitales, sonriendo él también- veo que es algo que os alegra mucho. Entonces¿cómo os sentiréis cuando os digamos que a partir de este momento podréis convivir con los digimons para siempre y la puerta abierta a todos los humanos y digimons? –esa noticia los dejó eufóricos y algunos querían expresarle de forma loca e irrespetuosa su agradecimiento- sin embargo, los digimons como vosotros, su vida es finita.

-¿y eso que quiere decir? –preguntó Palmon.

-mientras vuestro compañero humano siga con vida, aunque vosotros perezcáis, podréis resucitar las veces que sean, aunque para que volváis a ser los que erais el proceso de evolución duraría un mes. Pero cuando, sean ellos quiénes tengan que abandonar este mundo, vuestros datos desaparecerán de forma automática y nunca jamás podréis renacer.

-no nos importa. –dijo Biyomon toda convincente.

-es mejor estar con ellos para siempre que vivir solo. –dijo Gabumon en bajo como si realmente estuviera temiendo eso desde hacía tiempo.

-por Takeru no me importa morir hasta cien veces. –aportó Patamon con una sonrisa.

-en ese caso, ya que todos saben las condiciones y finalmente todos entendéis las ocho cualidades...

-un momento, -interrumpió Mimi- ¿han dicho que "finalmente" entendíamos las doce cualidades?

-correcto. –respondió la voz angelical de LadyHolyAngewomon que volvió a sacar suspiros en los machos al oírla hablar.

-¿es qué había alguno de nosotros que no entendía los ocho emblemas?

-sí. –contestó la mujer nuevamente.

-pero si para todos nos quedó bien claro. Incluso para Davis y los otros que lo comprendieron a través de la armodigievolución. –continuó Mimi sin entender- ¿qué fue lo que ha pasado? –cuestionó curiosa.

-digamos que algo ha renacido. –sonriendo a cierta pareja, quiénes la miraron confusos. Al ver como sonreía más ampliamente se sonrojaron como si les leyera la mente y descubriera lo que hace días habían hecho.

-¿el qué? –Izzy no pudo evitar querer saberlo sobre todo porque parecía un misterio que solo ella y al parecer alguien más conocía y eso lo impulsaba a descubrir de que se trataba.

-mejor será mantenerlo en secreto. –asomando una sonrisa profident.

Patamon la vio en ese momento más bella y hermosa que antes. Era como si un brillo recorriera por el cuerpo de aquella ser digital. Lo que no se imaginaba es que se trataba de su mente que le hacía ver aquella ilusión.

-"como esa tipa no deje de sonreír me la cargo" –maquinando un plan de que cuando Kari tuviese su emblema, digievolucionar hasta su forma híper y deshacerse de LadyHolyAngewomon.

-procedamos con el reparto de emblemas cuanto antes. –dijo Huanlongmon donde doce puntos brillantes de diferentes colores aparecieron en el cielo.

-portadores de los emblemas valor y amistad. –empezó Susanoomon- vosotros más que nadie, entendéis esas dos cualidades a la perfección. Fue por eso que pudisteis fusionar vuestros corazones en uno solo para que Omegamon cobrara vida. '_El **valor **hace la fuerza, la **amistad** la unión_' Complementos que deben estar juntos y entenderse. Es por eso que yo Susanoomon os lo confío.

Yamato y Taichi se miraron y luego al dios asintiendo con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-portadoras del amor y la pureza. –habló la única mujer- '_El **amor** es lo único **puro** que existe, el **amor** es eterno, la **pureza** se mantiene en nuestros corazones_' Vosotras habéis aprendido a amar y a sufrir todo cuanto hay en este mundo. Aún así no os rendisteis y seguisteis adelante, por eso, sois bien merecedoras de vuestros respetivos emblemas. Gracias a vuestro noble esfuerzo, yo LadyHolyAngewomon os lo entrego.

Sora y Mimi se miraron sonrientes ante las palabras de la mujer digimon, donde cierto ser digital no le quitaba la vista de encima ante los celos de una hembra que estaba a su lado que lo miraba de reojo completamente celosa llena de pensamientos oscuros como que Sora nunca llegase amar o que Mimi fuese egocéntrica por toda la eternidad para que aquella diosa no apareciera en sus vidas.

-portadores de los emblemas conocimiento y sinceridad. –Izzy y Joe miraron a la cabra que tenían delante- '_La **sabiduría** y la **sinceridad** son elementales en esta vida. Un corazón sincero da **seguridad**, el conocimiento la **verdad**_' Vosotros dos os compenetráis perfectamente y yo, Goatmon, os devuelvo vuestros emblemas.

Eso hizo que ambos chicos se sintieran bien consigo mismos quiénes se miraron.

-portadores de los emblemas esperanza y luz. Vuestra luz y esperanza han hecho que sufráis el terrible poder de la oscuridad y la sintierais en vuestra propia piel. Sin embargo, recordad esto, '_Detrás de una **luz** siempre hay una sombra, bajo cualquier circunstancia por muy triste que sea nunca perdáis la **esperanza**. Sois los que con vuestro poder sostenéis al grupo con **optimismo** y la que da el **brillo** para que los digimons evolucionen_' –dijo Azulongmon.

-entendido. –dijo Tk sin querer abandonar nunca su esperanza. Eso sería como perder la fe en su hija y desde luego no lo haría. Como Azulongmon había dicho, no importara la circunstancia, jamás se daría por vencido. (NA¿seguro? Como me gusta picar XD)

-portadores de confianza y bondad. –dirigiéndose SlashAngemon a Davis y Cody- aunque son dos sentimientos completamente distintos, eso no deja que no puedan compenetrarse con los demás. A pesar de las diferencias, he podido nacer, '_Ángel de **combate**, ángel de **justicia**. El **apoyo** y la **compasión** es el mismo que yo poseo_'

Davis y Cody por primera vez se miraron de forma diferente como entendiendo lo que el otro estaba pensando.

-portadores de amabilidad y prudencia. –Ken y Yolei dieron un paso ante la imponente figura de aquel ángel blanco- igual que SlashAngemon, aunque seáis de personalidades distintas, _'La **prudencia** da **paciencia** y la **amabilidad** la **aceptación**'_

Yolei sonreía con los ojos brillantes mirando al amor de su vida, mientras que Ken se sentía algo azorado. Sintió como su novia lo abrazaba efusivamente con suma alegría como si estuviera más enamorada de él.

Tras haber hecho el reparto de emblemas y algunas palabras que los elegidos se intercambiaban entre ellos, Huanlongmon carraspeó para que le prestaran atención.

-algo más Elegidos y no por ello menos importante, os comunicamos que vuestros emblemas seguirán de generación en generación. Vuestros futuros hijos poseerán un emblema –dijo el dios supremo.

-¿eso quiere decir que Kibou tendrá su propio emblema? –preguntó Kari con alegría.

-digamos que tiene dos emblemas y que controla a la perfección. –dijo Azulongmon.

-¿dos emblemas? –repitió Gatomon incrédula- ¿cómo es posible?

-ella por naturaleza lleva el emblema de la esperanza, pero al ser la primera elegida en nacer, tiene el poder suficiente para activar el emblema de la luz. –explicó Azulongmon.

-¿tanto poder tendrá? –preguntó Patamon asombrado.

-tiene. –corrigió Huanlongmon- sino fuera por ella, no habríamos regresado de entre las tinieblas. Ella y su digimon nos guiaron con su luz.

-¡eso es absurdo! –exclamó Gatomon- SnowPoyomon es todavía un bebé. ¿Y dicen que ella más una niña que apenas sabe hablar, han hecho que volvieran?

-aunque te sorprenda, así es. Pero sus maravillas no acaban ahí. Gracias a su fuerza ha conseguido que los digimons de tipo virus y demonios destruidos por vosotros, tengan un alma pacífica. –dijo Azulongomon- resumiendo, no fuimos nosotros exactamente quienes convirtieron a vuestros enemigos en digimons de corazón noble, sino el poder de la hija de los portadores de esperanza y luz más su digimon.

El orgullo de Tk, Patamon, Kari y Gatomon fue inmenso. Su hija aún no contaba con un año, no tenía uso de razón y ya había conseguido algo que ni ellos, ni los dioses conseguirían tan pronto. No podían evitar preguntarse que poder tendría cuando fuese adolescente.

-sin embargo... –habló la diosa.

Un sin embargo. Ya deberían haber imaginado que no todo era de color de rosa.

-ocurrirá lo mismo con alguien más que todavía no ha nacido. –dijo mirando a Matt y a Sora, los cuales se dieron cuenta lo mismo que sus digimons y aliviando a todos de que no fuera una mala noticia.

-espere... un momento... –balbuceó el digimon azulado- ¿quieren decir que cuando Matt y Sora tengan un hijo será…?

-quizás no sea como en el caso de Kibou, -cortándole- además no estamos hablando que se trate del primogénito. Claro está si planean tener más hijos. –agregó con una sonrisa sonrojando a los dos presentes.

Tai por su parte se sentía comido por los celos. Aunque tuviera novia, todavía seguía enamorado de la pelirroja. Y el que tuviera hijos con su mejor amigo y rival le ponía de los nervios. Pero más, las palabras de aquella diosa digimon donde parecía indicar que su unión nacería alguien con un poder equiparable al de su sobrina.

Egoístamente pensaba que si Sora tuviera un hijo suyo, sería más poderoso que teniendo un hijo con el portador de la amistad. Después de todo, él había sido el líder y era por lo tanto el más poderoso de entre los elegidos. ¿No?

-sería maravilloso que Sora y Matt tuvieran hijos. –dijo Biyomon feliz.

La pelirroja le un ligero codazo sintiéndose cohibida.

-pero debo advertiros de algo. –interrumpió Huanlongmon seriamente- aunque alguno de los futuros hijos de los portadores de amistad y amor llegue a ser poderoso, debéis dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso. Aunque el digimon tarde en digievolucionar a principiante, bajo ningún concepto la forcéis.

-de acuerdo. –dijo Gabumon con decisión teniendo en sus manos la educación de los futuros digimons de los hijos de su amigo.

-otra cosa más...

Taichi se sentía más molesto a cada minuto. ¿Por qué aquellos dioses parecían tener tantos privilegios con ellos¿Solo por qué tenían los emblemas de la amistad y amor?

-el hecho de que uno vuestros hijos sea poderoso, solo será aquel que tenga el emblema de la amistad o el del amor. A no ser, que sean como Kibou y puedan soportar el poder de ambos. –aclaró Huanlongmon.

-entendido. –volvió decir Gabumon con seriedad dispuesto a llevar en su piel aquel peso.

-bien, en ese caso, podremos estar tranquilos y seguros. Quizás tardemos años en volver a encontrarnos, y cuando eso sea, será porque el mal amenaza los distintos mundos. –dijo Huanlongmon desapareciendo entre las luces con sus compañeros.

Después de eso, los chicos se vieron transportados hacia otra parte del mundo digital, aterrizando unos encima de otros, aunque la que salió mejor parada fue Yolei.

-la próxima vez caen ellos. –dijo Davis con rencor- estoy harto de quedar abajo.

-anda Davis no seas así. -dijo su digimon.

Se levantaron mientras murmuraban y maldecían al de al lado por haber caído encima suya, al mismo tiempo que se sacudían la tierra de sus ropas.

Mimi era la única que estaba callada y concentrada en su tarea. Su falda estaba hecha un asco, según ella cuando no tenía ni una mota de polvo ya que había caído encima de Koushiro. Pero consideraba aquella prenda de vestir como una predilecta ya que una de sus amigas norteamericanas se la había regalado por su decimocuarto cumpleaños. A su mente vino aquel cumpleaños y la fiesta que había celebrado.

-"¿fiesta?" -abriendo los ojos como platos- chicos tengo una idea. ¿Qué os parece si celebramos este acontecimiento? –propuso alegremente con ganas de fiesta.

-¡sí! –apoyó Yolei la moción.

-Miyako, te han dicho que debes descansar más de lo habitual. –le recordó Hawkmon.

-¡tú cállate aguafiestas!

-está bien eso de festejarlo, pero¿no creéis que es demasiado repentino? –opinó Sora.

-que va. Comida la sacamos como lo hacíamos en los viejos tiempos. Y¿no será por lugares? –siguió Mimi insistente con la fiesta, tenía tanto ánimo con ella que hasta era contagiosa.

-yo tengo que irme a estudiar. Mañana tengo un examen. –dijo Joe con su frase favorita.

-yo también tengo que estudiar. –dijo Cody.

-¡de eso nada! –les retuvo Tachikawa haciendo que ambos chicos tragaran saliva al ver la decisión de la chica- aquí se quedan todos¿has oído Koushiro? –viendo como intentaba escaquearse.

-cuando Mimi toma una decisión no hay quién la contradiga. –dijo Tai con resignación. De repente vio que dos personas sí se habían librado, o quizás no ya que estaban los dos digimons presentes- Matt... Sora... –pronunció en bajo a los que faltaban.

o.o.o.o.o

El agua corría tranquilamente con demasiada paz, aunque el ambiente entre los dos jóvenes era tan tenso que se cortaba con un cuchillo. Él observaba el río circular dándole la espalda a la chica que esperaba con su mayor virtud, la paciencia, a que dijese algo. Solo el viento era el que susurraba rompiendo el silencio del lugar.

Sora tragó un suspiro para no parecer preocupada. Su novio le había pedido para hablar asolas, incluso les había dicho a sus digimons que no les acompañasen. Se sentía asustada. No sabía que pensar. Raras veces estaban solos y cuando eran, era porque ella lo pedía para disfrutar de su compañía, aunque fuera solo el estar a su lado en silencio sin ningún contacto físico como un simple abrazo. Sino fuera por ese amor tan grande que profesaba, le habría dejado por su falta de cariño. Porque¿qué chica podría aguantar algo así? Ella seguía con él porque lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a sacrificar esa pequeño pero importante detalle en una relación. Solo quería estar a su lado para siempre. No pedía más en la vida.

-Sora... –hablando por fin.

-¿sí? –sintiéndose nerviosa presintiendo que le iba a contar algo de suma importancia que incumbiría en su noviazgo. Su tono fue una muestra y el cómo se había cortado bruscamente una segunda prueba.

-lo que dijeron esos dioses sagrados, sobre lo de tener hijos... –hablando con lentitud a lo que Sora empezó a latirle el corazón con fuerza- ellos dijeron todo aquello convencidos de que... de que seguiríamos juntos, de que nos casaríamos, de que tendríamos una familia... –la pelirroja comenzó a temblar, Yamato¿pretendía dejarla?- mi hermano y Kari es un claro ejemplo de que sí seguirán juntos, no solo por lo de Kibou, sino porque se nota que hay amor entre ellos. Pero nosotros... –sin terminar la oración, estando confuso de lo que había realmente entre ellos. ¿Amor¿Amistad¿Pena¿Obligación? Eran tantas posibilidades.

-entonces... –teniendo un nudo en la garganta- ¿es que no me quieres?

-¡yo sí que te quiero! –volteándose a verla- pero... –desviando la mirada con algo de tristeza- creo que te mereces a alguien mejor que yo.

-¡¿quién decide eso¡¿Es que no ves que yo quiero estar contigo?! –repuso ligeramente molesta por esas palabras. La típica frase que usaban todos los chicos para librarse de la chica- ¡¿o es que quieres dejarme porque ya has hecho lo que querías conmigo¡Durante estos seis años de relación, sino fuera porque yo te lo pedí, nunca nos habríamos acostado¡¿Qué pasa?! –cayendo aquellas lágrimas por sus mejillas- ¡¿es qué no rendí bien cuando nos acostamos¡¿No te gustó el haberte acostado con una virgen?!

-¡¡no se trata de eso, maldita sea!! –gritó con tal fuerza que estaba seguro que sus digimons le habrían escuchado, aunque poco le importaba- ¡¿es que no has visto mi vida¡¡Desde primaria me he criado con mi padre, un hombre que se la pasaba fuera por su trabajo dejándome solo en casa!!

-¿y quieres seguir solo por toda tu vida? –suavizándose e intentando mantener la tranquilidad.

-Sora, de verdad quiero lo mejor para ti. A mí poco me importa lo que me pase. –confesó abiertamente.

La chica comprendió que él se estaba preocupando por ella. Que la dejaba libre para que viviera feliz a costa de su sufrimiento.

-eso sería injusto. Si lo dejamos ahora, todos estos años que pasamos habrán sido para nada. Tantas cosas y eso incluye a nuestros digimons. ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que hemos hecho? Se han amigado demasiado. Biyomon no me lo ha dicho pero sé que hay algo muy especial entre ellos, aunque no haya sido confesado. Yamato, sé que Gabumon también ocupa una parte muy importante en tu vida. Piensa como se sentiría si lo alejas de Biyomon.

Claro que lo sabía. No había que ser un genio para adivinar que su digimon había caído enamorado. Era tan obvio.

-no quiero que estés conmigo por obligación. –fue lo que dijo.

-nunca he estado contigo por pena o lástima.

-Sora, de verdad no quiero que sufras conmigo. –siguió insistente como si presintiera que algo le pasaría llevando a su novia al abismo.

-tú me lo dijiste en una ocasión¿recuerdas? –acercándose a él lentamente y con timidez hasta acabar apoyándose en su pecho sintiendo su rápido latir- no querías verme llorar si no estabas a mi lado. ¿Cómo vas a cumplir tu palabra si pretendes dejarme? –mirándole con ojos brillantes.

El chico suspiró con una sonrisa. Con suavidad colocó un mechón detrás de su oreja y la miró tiernamente como nunca lo había hecho en años. Ella estaba decidida a estar con él. No importaba las consecuencias. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan afortunado? Aunque ella también se merecía una recompensa.

-Sora.

-¿sí?

Asombrada vio como se apartaba un poco de ella para cogerla de las manos.

-¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Al principio fue sorpresa, después poco a poco Sora fue sonriendo tan ampliamente que hasta sintió dolor. Alegrándose de sentir el dolor, sentir el viento acariciando sus mejillas, sentir el contacto de las manos de Yamato sobre las suyas. No tenía duda, lo que él le había dicho no era un sueño sino realidad.

-¡claro que sí! –soltando sus manos para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Yamato sonrió sintiéndose algo aliviado al escuchar su respuesta y correspondió a su abrazo, enterrándose en su cabello rojizo donde aspiró su aroma, aunque no sería ni la primera ni la última vez.

No muy lejos de allí se encontraba Tai espectador de todo lo ocurrido con los dientes y el puño fuertemente apretados. Había escuchado como su amigo había pretendido dejarla y el moreno había deseado que así fuera, que Sora se rindiera y así tener una oportunidad con ella. Pero el cielo debió haberle castigado ya que ella no quería separarse de su adorado novio. Y ahora era ya un hecho. Ellos se casarían y él quedaría sin su amor platónico.

Los gritos de alegría por parte de Mimi y Miyako llamaron la atención de los tres humanos. Yagami vio como la pareja había decidido volver así que antes de que se percataran de que él les había estado espiando, se marchó antes sintiéndose frustrado, triste y derrotado.

---

En un gran círculo donde estaban humanos y digimons teniendo a Kibou junto a su digimon, las cuales eran el centro de atención, por lo que nadie se percataba que allí faltaban algunos de sus miembros.

-¡que mona es! –exclamó Mimi juntando ambas palmas.

-yo quiero que sea niña. –pidió Yolei.

-en verdad es muy linda. –admitió Davis quién ya había superado su amor imposible- creo que si tuviese hijos, me gustaría mejor que fueran niños.

-¿por qué? –preguntó Tk sin entender desviando la mirada de vez en cuando hacia su hija cuidando que no cogiese algo del suelo y lo llevase a la boca.

-mira a tu hija, –señalando a la pequeña Kibou- cuando crezca acabará siendo una hermosura, y esa personalidad tan alegre lo ha heredado de ti, y es imposible que la pierda. En resumen, muchos chicos van a querer ir detrás suya, y sin ánimo de ofender a Kari, como también ha heredado el ser muy inocente, pues chico, –pasándole el brazo para concluir con su teoría- prepárate para convertirte en un padre sobre protector.

-¿no crees que has exagerado un poco? –preguntó Yolei con réplica.

Sin embargo, Tk analizó todo lo dicho. Miró a su hija con desconfianza quién había dejado de jugar con un pequeño animalillo y le miró con una enorme sonrisa. Se la imaginó de mayor. Hermosa, sí. Alegre, también. Ingenua, seguro. Malas combinaciones. Bajó la vista angustiado.

-¿por qué no habrá salido niño? –murmuró con pena.

-ay Tk no seas niño. –repuso Kari avergonzada.

-cierto, ni que fueras Patamon. –apoyó Gatomon sintiéndose todavía molesta por el asunto de LadyHolyAngewomon.

-¿eso fue un insulto? –preguntó el digimon ofendido.

-bien dicho ahí Gatomon. –dijo Veemon.

-sin embargo Davis, –empezó Izzy- puedo entender el que Tk prefiera haber tenido un hijo. Quiero decir¿qué problemas tendrías tú si tuvieras una hija? No te lo tomes a mal, pero aunque Sachi-san sea guapa no creo que salga una hija encantadora teniendo tus genes.

-eres hijo único y por eso no entiendes a los padres. –dijo Davis hablando con aires de experto- tener una niña es más importante que un niño. Los niños son pasotas y no necesitan de tu protección para desenvolverse por la vida. Pero una niña es como la princesa de la casa, la que más adoras. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque viéndola es como ver a la persona que amas. Y ahora dime¿se la entregarías a cualquiera?

Todos se le quedaron mirando con expresiones raras. Su teoría resultaba cierta y hasta estúpida, pero al mismo tiempo el propio Motomiya se estaba calificando como padre sobre protector.

-este desde que tiene novia se ha vuelto más serio. –murmuró Cody impresionado- como siga así acabará siendo empresario.

-bien pensado, creo que Davis tiene razón. –dijo Ken en bajito pero que los demás escucharon por lo que le miraron asombrados de que el mismísimo Ichijoji apoyara semejante idea- si tuviese una hija me recordaría mucho a Miyako. Y desde luego querría lo mejor para ella.

-¡alguien que me entiende! –suspiró Motomiya aliviado- menos mal que las neuronas locas de Inoue no te han afectado.

-¡¿serás...?! –intentó Yolei abalanzarse, pero fue retenida por su novio y los digimons.

-por favor Miyako, que estás embarazada. –intentó Hawkmon tranquilizarla con nerviosismo- la tensión, por favor, vigila tu tensión.

Matt y Sora que ya habían llegado hacía unos minutos sonreían tiernamente al ver aquella escena donde ya hablaban de su futuro. Gabumon y Biyomon los notaron descubriendo para su sorpresa que se encontraban más juntos que de costumbre. Concretamente, igual que la primera semana en la que habían comenzado y eso les alegraba. Hacía tantos años que no les veían así, que eso significaba algo muy bueno, especialmente por los rostros tan felices que ambos tenían y ese brillo tan especial en los ojos de la pelirroja.

-ya puestos¿qué os parece si confesamos cuántos hijos queremos tener?

-Mimi por favor, ni siquiera estás casada y piensas en algo muy lejano. –replicó Koushiro.

-solo lo que ocurrirán dentro de tres o cuatro años. –dijo con suma naturalidad como si ese día fuera mañana o pasado.

-de todas formas, opino igual que Koushiro-san. Es demasiado pronto para pensar en esas cosas.

-vaya Cody. –formándose una mirada y sonrisa pícara en el rostro de Tachikawa- comprendo que tú, al ser el único que no tienes novia lo veas muy lejano. Te aconsejo que como no salgas un poco más de casa no lograrás tener descendencia.

-¡Mimi! –le reprendió Joe.

-de todas maneras, a mí sí que me gustaría saber cuantos hijos pensáis tener. Por lo menos, para que nosotros los digimons estemos al tanto y prepararnos para lo que nos espera. –dijo Veemon.

-yo ya dije, quiero varones. –volvió a repetir Motomiya- uno o dos, dependiendo. Pero ninguno más. (NA: eso lo decido yo, a ver si te pongo otro hijo y para fastidiar, una hija por espabilado)

-como salgan clones suyos, será el Apocalipsis –murmuró Yamato a su novia quién le dio un ligero codazo.

-yo si es posible, no quiero más hijas. –dijo Tk levantando la mano con el alma por los suelos- saber que tengo que ser un padre sobre protector... –angustiándose más.

-ánimo Tk. –intentó Patamon alentarle.

-que dramático. –murmuró Kari molesta.

-"pues yo hubiera preferida niñas. Así en el futuro los digimons no se convertirían en digimons igual de babosos que Patamon" –pensó Gatomon cruzada de brazos aún rencorosa.

-a mí me gustaría tener niñas. –dijo Yolei con ojos brillantes.

Hawkmon ante ese deseo tragó saliva. Si con una poco aguantaba, esperaba que la hija no fuera igual que la alocada que su compañera. Esperaba que con la maternidad, su carácter evolucionara y madurase, sino, menuda vida que llevaría.

-oye¿y Ken no tiene palabra? –preguntó Mimi con intenciones de hacer sonrojar a Ichijoji.

-ah... –la chica le miró- oye Ken¿a ti te da igual que sean niñas¿O quieres algún niño?

Si había un momento y lugar para que Ken deseara morirse, era aquel. Ni cuando se enteró de lo que era ser realmente el Kaiser Digimon sentía tanta vergüenza como ahora. Especialmente cuando algunos sonreían ante la pregunta formulada con tanta naturalidad de su ingeniosa novia. Le preguntaba algo tan delicado como si fuera la compra de la comida.

-¿y bien¿Qué dices? –siguió insistiendo ante las risas contenidas de los presentes quiénes querían escuchar aquello con todo lujo de detalles- a ver Ken, no te quedes callado, bien sabes que en esto estamos los dos y tu opinión, como Mimi dijo, también cuenta.

-lo que tú quieras. –contestó con lo primero que se le vino.

-¡genial! Entonces tendremos muchas, muchas hijas.

Los demás ya no pudieron aguantar y empezaron a troncharse de risa con un Ken que se sentía hundido. La próxima vez pensaría mejor lo que iba a decir.

-pobre Ken. –dijo Kari compadeciéndose de él, pero con una sonrisa en los labios- oye Mimi, me imagino que tú siendo como eres querrás también hijas¿no?

-de eso nada. –contestó con seguridad para sorpresa de todos- para tener una princesa pura, para eso estoy yo. –dijo con aires de grandeza.

-ya sabes Joe. Procura acertar para que salgan niños. –dijo Davis.

Y de la misma forma que Ken, Joe se sintió completamente azorado.

-vaya Joe, yo no sabía que había una manera para que salieran niños en vez de niñas. –dijo Gomamon ingenuamente.

-Mimi... –empezó Palmon a quejarse- pero yo quiero que tengas una niña.

-Koushiro¿qué hay de ti¿Niños o niñas? –preguntó Inoue.

-me da igual. Con tal de que nazcan sanos.

-eso es lo mismo que pienso yo. –apoyó Cody.

-pero, también estaría bien tener la parejita. La mayoría de las mujeres soñamos con eso. –intervino Kari.

-"y si hay una próxima vez, el resto serán todos niños. Ya verás como acierto." –aseguró Tk para sí mismo.

-"si Tk tiene un hijo será fuerte como yo." –Patamon ya se estaba haciendo ilusiones sobre el futuro ser digital que nacería aún dentro de muchos años.

-¿tú qué dices hermano¿Te gustaría tener la pareja? –preguntó la menor de los Yagami.

-¿eh¿Qué? –sonando despistado.

-Taichi¿no estabas atendiendo? Ah, ya entiendo. Seguro que pensando en tu novia¿verdad? –dijo Mimi con una sonrisa.

-¡no tiene que importarte lo que piense o deje de pensar! –contestó enfadado.

-uy que parece que sí. Encantado cuñado. –dijo Yolei haciéndolo rabiar más.

-por cierto, Matt, Sora, a vosotros, esos dioses han hablado mucho sobre vuestro futuro y vamos no os opusisteis en ningún momento. Y ahora estáis demasiado juntitos. ¿Es que acaso tendréis esos hijos como ellos dicen? –preguntó Mimi suspicaz viendo la evidencia.

-si tendrán el poder que dicen, no lo sabemos. Pero lo de tener hijos, es bastante probable. –contestó la pelirroja apoyándose más en Matt provocando unos terribles celos en Tai que para no seguir mirando desvió la vista.

-lo decís muy seguros. –opinó Izzy.

-es que Sora y yo planeamos casarnos el año que viene.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE?! –exclamaron todos al unísono.

Esa confesión hizo que Taichi frunciera el cejo y mirara con malos ojos a Ishida.

-¿habláis en serio? –preguntó Mimi con la boca abierta.

-sí. –contestó Sora roja.

Tanto Gabumon como Biyomon se alegraron por esa noticia. Ahora comprendían el que sus dos compañeros estuvieran tan pegaditos. Pero también estaban contentos por ellos mismos. Podrían pasar más tiempo juntos y quizás, solo quizás confesar lo que sentían por el otro sin saber que era recíproco.

-¡¡eso es maravilloso!! –exclamó Yolei emocionada con el deseo de pasar también por el altar.

La alegría de Inoue fueron contagiadas, y el asombro se esfumó en los rostros de los humanos y digimons para felicitarles ante tal nueva.

Agumon también compartía esa felicidad, solo hasta que se percató de que su compañero estaba tenso y demasiado serio, y hasta enfadado.

-Taichi... –empezó.

-¿no creéis que es demasiado repentino? –cortando a su digimon y hablando hacia la pareja haciendo que las risas y el buen ambiente se extinguiera por completo- tenéis solo veinte años¿y pretendéis casaros con veintiuno? –preguntó con burla.

-la edad no es ningún conveniente. –contestó Matt con la misma seriedad que Yagami.

-¿y cómo vais a manteneros? El casarse también implica que viváis juntos. ¿Acaso piensas mantener a Sora estudiando las estrellas? –preguntó con sorna.

El resto miró a Tai asombrado donde en sus palabras se percibían claramente los celos. Pero¿eran debidos a que estaba enamorado de la pelirroja?

¿Cómo podía ser si él ya tenía novia y le iba muy bien con ella?

-hermano... –intentando pararle.

-Taichi... –murmuró su digimon para que callara. Él sabía la verdad, su amigo estaba yendo demasiado lejos y si no lo detenía, diría algo el cual se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

-¡lo que estudie o deje de estudiar no es asunto tuyo! –levantándose con el deseo de golpearle.

-Yamato... –murmuró Gabumon asustado. Comprendía su reacción, pero liarse a golpes con su mejor amigo no era una buena idea.

-¡yo solo estoy diciendo, que vosotros a diferencia de Kari o Yolei no tenéis motivos para casaros tan pronto cuando ni siquiera tenéis un lugar donde vivir y manteneros! –usando el mismo tono que él.

-eso llegará a su tiempo. –intervino Sora colocándose al lado del rubio avecinando la pelea- si nos amamos es lo que importa.

-¿y casarse es la solución? Con eso solo demuestras una atadura en vuestra relación, en otras palabras, que no confías en él.

-yo sí que confío. –se defendió.

-entonces¿a qué viene ese casamiento tan repentino?

-porque así... es lo que hacen las parejas... –empezando a perder la confianza en sí misma.

-no con veintiuno. Entre vosotros no ha habido confianza y eso se ha notado durante estos seis años. –siguió con su ideal y haciendo algo de daño en la joven- ¿acaso vas a desmentirlo?

-¡nuestra relación no te incumbe en absoluto! –dijo esta vez Matt siendo consciente de lo mal que se encontraba Sora ya que estaba en lo cierto- ¿por qué pareces oponerte a que me case con Sora?

-¿es que eres demasiado lerdo para recordar lo que dije? Lee mis labios, "re-pen-ti-no".

-creo que no me has entendido bien. –con una sonrisa arrogante- lo que quiero decir, es por qué no te gusta que sea "yo" el que me case con Sora. –expresó directamente y con suficiente claridad.

Esa pregunta pareció haber dado en el clavo ya que un silencio invadió el lugar, donde solo el viento se atrevía a susurrar con su brisa. Ambos se miraban larga y fijamente como si mantuvieran un duelo entre miradas. Se rehusaban a apartar la vista el uno del otro para no perder la batalla o resultar un cobarde.

-tu historia deja mucho que desear. –respondió finalmente el moreno- Sora es mi mejor amiga y no quiero que sufra.

-¡y yo no lo permitiré! –dijo el rubio con suma seriedad y decisión que asombró tanto a Yagami como al resto, incluso a Sora de saberse lo tan importante que era para él.

La pelirroja no podía más que sonreír enternecida y amar todavía más a su chico. En esos momentos lo que más anhelaba era abrazarlo fuertemente, pero temía que se incomodara ante un acto infantil.

¿Qué hacer ahora para tratar de impedirlo? Es más¿por qué lo estaba impidiendo¿Por qué actuaba egoístamente? Ya sabía que Sora jamás sería suya. Ella amaba a Yamato, él la correspondía. Y él tenía una novia, que aunque no fuera igual que la pelirroja, tenía otras cualidades que destacaban. ¿Por qué luchaba contra lo inevitable? Era previsto que algún día esa noticia llegaría y él no tenía ni voz ni voto para oponerse. Solo era el mejor amigo y nada más. Pero sentía tanta rabia, igual que cuando su hermana había decidido salir con Tk. Empezaba a dudar si realmente veía a Sora como su amor platónico o como una hermana.

No sabía. Lo único que sabía es que Sora amaba por encima de todo a su mejor amigo y tenía que aceptarlo.

-te tomo la palabra Ishida. –dijo finalmente dando media vuelta para tratar de esclarecer sus dudas respeto a la pelirroja aunque de algo estaba seguro. "Pero si la veo sufrir o llorar por tu culpa lo pagarás muy caro"

Sentía una inmensa preocupación por Takenouchi, pero¿de amor o hermandad?

¿Qué era lo que sentía por ella exactamente?

o.o.o.o.o

La tarde había caído, en casa de la familia Ishida, se encontraban Matt con su novia en la habitación del rubio completamente solos. La chica observaba a Yamato desde la silla del escritorio donde estaba sentado en la cama con un rostro que parecía decir, 'dejadme solo' los padres de él estaban trabajando; Tk junto a Patamon habían acompañado a Kari, más bien para estar más tiempo con su hija; y sus digimons comprendiendo que después del anuncio de aquella noticia tan importante, ambos chicos necesitaban algo de intimidad, especialmente cuando después de tantos años volvía ese cariño y que esperaban que no se perdiera como pasó semanas después de que comenzaran a salir.

Sin embargo, aunque en un principio ese fuera el plan, Sora notaba como Matt estaba bastante tenso y frustrado. Tenía que decir algo para que el ambiente se relajara. Y cuando él estuviese algo tranquilo, disfrutar el estar a su lado.

-hoy Taichi ha estado muy raro. –dijo rompiendo el hielo sin saber que eso era lo que le tenía tan alterado y frustrado.

Yamato se enfadó todavía más a medida que apretaba el puño con fuerza. ¿Cómo era posible que su inocente novia no se diera cuenta de lo que había tras las palabras dichas por Yagami? Era algo obvio que él se oponía porque no le gustaba que "él" precisamente se casara con ella. Y para terminar la fiesta, el idiota de su mejor amigo seguía enamorado de ella. Sino fuera por su retirada, le había faltado nada para que le declarara la guerra en posesión de Takenouchi. Él no quería volver a estar solo, la necesitaba a ella. Pero Taichi tenía mejores cualidades que él. ¿Quién no le aseguraría que el día de mañana con su maldito carisma, tan contraste al suyo se la arrebatara? Antes muerto.

No.

Ni muerto permitiría que su novia se fuera con él.

-¿qué te pasa? –escuchó su voz confusa. No era de extrañar, a leguas se notaba su malhumor. Era el mismo que había tenido cuando años atrás él y su digimon se habían enfrentado a Taichi y a WarGreymon respectivamente. Y el que iniciara una conversación sobre la persona que le tenía así, no pudo disimular el sentirse más enojado.

-¡nada! –contestó con simpleza.

-ya. –fue lo único que dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

No podía esperar que le platicara sobre lo que le preocupaba. Su naturaleza era el de callarse lo que le preocupaba y no confiárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a ella. Tenía que acostumbrarse. Aunque antes había estado bastante expresivo, más de lo que había visto, era consciente que era fruto de la desesperación donde no tienes capacidad de raciocino. Solo le quedaba resignarse a su poca falta de cariño, sus pocas palabras y esa naturaleza solitaria que poseía. Pero... pero en momentos como ese no lo dejaría solo. Ella no era simplemente su novia o su prometida. No. Era también su amiga. La que velaría y lo cuidaría. Con cuidado se sentó a su lado hasta apoyarse en él. Sentía su tensión, sus músculos contraerse. Sin mirarle, sentía su rostro confuso. Había hecho lo que más deseaba por iniciativa propia. Estar a su lado, dándole cariño y apoyo. Lo que creía que él odiaba. Antes de que dijera algo o quisiera apartarla, se atrevió a tocar otro tema de conversación con la esperanza de que eso liberara toda la tensión y el enfado que tenía acumulado.

-oye Matt, cuando los chicos hablaban sobre hijos e hijas, no contestamos que era lo que nos gustaría a nosotros.

Aliviada sintió como se iba relajando y su ceño poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

-¿tú qué dices? –siguió con el mismo tema.

-ya sabes que a mí me gustan los niños, pero cuando los tengamos quiero que te sientas preparada.

Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios al escuchar su preocupación por ella. Se arrimó más a él observando que no había hecho ningún intento de apartarla. Recordó la conversación sobre el hecho de tener niñas y lo sacó a flote para saber su opinión.

-¿tú preferías mejor niños por lo que dijeron?

-la verdad es que me gustaría tener la parejita. –con una sonrisa imaginándose como serían sus futuros hijos- si tuviera una hija puedo estar tranquilo porque o heredaría mi carácter o el tuyo y tanto tú como yo tenemos un carácter terrible. Además si es nuestra hija algo me dice que pase lo que pase será capaz de superar todo lo que venga.

-¿lo crees de verdad? –preguntó asombrada al escucharle con tanta seguridad y confianza.

-por algo serán nuestros hijos. –mirándola tiernamente abriendo sus brazos atrayendo su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Sora imitó su sonrisa y se cobijó en él.

-cuatro. –cerrando los ojos.

-¿eh?

-quiero tener cuatro hijos. Dos niños y dos niñas.

Sin poder aguantarse, Matt rió aunque brevemente para después mirarla con amor.

-¿qué tiene de gracioso? –abriendo los ojos levantando la vista ofendida.

-nada, nada. Es solo que entonces debemos ir preparando nombres si queremos tener cuatro hijos. –apretándola contra él- porque desde luego no quiero tenerlos tarde.

-en ese caso, a nuestro primer hijo me gustaría llamarlo Marcus y a la niña Natsumi. Mark, la forma abreviada de Marcus, un nombre parecido al tuyo, y a Natsumi aunque la llamaremos Nat, de "natsu" la estación del verano donde tú y yo comprendimos nuestras cualidades. –propuso Sora.

-me gusta esa observación, principalmente la de la niña. Entonces, al otro niño lo llamaremos Akito, "Aki" la estación del otoño donde nos conocimos por primera vez cuando éramos unos críos. .

-¡me encanta! Es una manera de decir que tan especial son nuestros hijos para nosotros. Pero¿cómo llamaremos a nuestra otra hija?

-¡hum! –meditándolo. Tenía que ser un nombre muy especial para su hija y para ellos. No era a base de escoger uno al azar. A su mente le vino la conversación de aquellos dioses y lo que habían pronosticado sobre su descendencia- como uno de nuestros hijos será el más poderoso, seguramente sea la que posea el emblema del amor, y deberá ser una niña.

-¿por qué mi emblema?

-recuerda lo que LadyHolyAngewomon dijo _"el amor es eterno"_. En cambio Susanoomon dijo que _"la amistad es la unión"_. Yo pienso y creo que el amor es el emblema más poderoso del de los dos. Y si mis teorías son correctas hay un nombre muy adecuado para la niña, Ai¿qué dices?

-¡es precioso! –abrazándole con fuerza- ya deseo que llegue ese futuro y tener nuestra propia familia.

-yo también lo deseo. –correspondiendo a su abrazo- no sabes cuanto.

-estaremos juntos para siempre¿verdad?

-sí, te lo prometo.

-

_**Nunca prometas nada que no puedas cumplir. Lo eterno no existe. ¿O quizás sí?**_

FIN CAP. 1 EXTRA

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Sé que algunas les había dicho que iba a publicar unos oneshoot para este día tan especial para los amantes del sorato. Pero la falta de tiempo y estas fechas impidieron que consiguiera mi objetivo. En fin, quedará para el año que viene. Por el momento os envío este cap extra de Digimon:Tnw. Mi madre seis meses sin haberlo actualizado. Si es que no tengo perdón. Pero también debéis comprender que narrar peleas y combates es algo difícil. Y mi especialidad es el drama. Pero bueno, voy a intentarlo y a ver lo que sale.

Las imágenes de los dioses sagrados, las subiré a la pág de grupos del fic el 26 de diciembre, lo mismo que las contestaciones de los reviews que eso irá a la pág de bashonoatsuki (ambas pág las encontrareis en mi profile) algunos dibujos que subiré son por cortesía de mi amiga AK2003 que con su permiso me dejó usarlos para mi fic.

Los celos de Gatomon, fue un aporte para mi amigo LordPata amante del patagato para que vea que no me olvido de esta pareja.

En cuanto a los cuatro dioses, a los que visteis Tamers, sabréis que solo Azulongmon corresponde a los dioses. No puse a Zhuquiaomon, Baihumon y Ebonowomon por motivos. Además que desconocía quiénes eran los otros dioses y para cuando me había enterado ya los había seleccionado.

Otra aclaración que no sé si he hecho en anteriores cap es que cuando Matt y Sora hablan sobre los nombres de sus hijos, natsu significa verano; Aki, otoño (si el pequeño supiera que fue su padre quién le puso el nombre con tanto afecto); Y Ai, creo que para la mayoría es fácil de saber que significa amor.

Puse como título, capítulo extra 1, quiere decir que tengo en mente otro cap extra que publicaré más adelante y tratará sobre la última noche que Matt pasa con Sora.

Creo que no me queda nada más por aclarar o comentar, así que os deseo unas felices fiestas. Este año no actualizo nada más pero el año que viene prometo que sí XD.

Agradecimiento especial a las personas que me dejaron review a: _sweet blossom 89, girl takari 93, Dark Angel Love, Nemarie, soraDark666, Dany-kanuto-Link, Matt-Danny04, SkuAg, Alexeigirl, Ayumi –Night Beauty-, Selene, Ani, Isfryd Beloved, L.I.T., Nayru, CieloCriss, raggamuffing y Naoko Tsukino._

Feliz Navidad y Feliz Aniversario del Sorato.

'Atori'


End file.
